Une rencontre passionnée !
by Addict-Story
Summary: Bella et Jacob partent en croisière à Venise. Leur couple est en mauvaise période ces temps-ci... Bella croisera le regard d'un homme magnifique aux yeux verts si profonds. Mais voilà, celui-ci est accompagné d'une belle blonde. Tanya !
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

ATTENTION ! Personnages tous HUMAINS !  
ATTENTION! Cette fiction contient du LEMON !

Bella et Jacob partent en croisière à Venise. Leur couple est en mauvaise période ces temps-ci... Bella croisera le regard d'un homme magnifique aux yeux verts si profonds. Mais voilà, celui-ci est accompagné d'une belle blonde. Tanya ! Que va-t-il se passer entre Bella et Edward dans un bateau... pendant une semaine !


	2. Chapter 1

Une rencontre passionnée

Chapitre 1

POV BELLA

Les affaires sont misent dans la valise, les billets sont dans mon sac, les passeports sont aussi dans mon sac, l'argent aussi… Je vais me doucher et je m'habille et tout est prêt.

-Jack ! Tu peux mettre les valises dans la voiture stp… le temps que je me douche

-D'accord mon amour…

Jacob et moi sommes ensemble depuis 2 ans, on à pris un appartement ensemble il y a 5 mois. Ces temps si on se dispute beaucoup… Je ne c'est pas comment vous expliquer il y a un 2 an c'était parfait… Lui et moi on était sur un nuage il me disait toujours des mots doux m'emmenait faire des voyages à Paris ou à New York bref on était heureux. Mais ces temps-ci j'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi… A vrai dire je me demande si c'est la bonne personne pour moi. Peut-être sommes-nous aller trop vite ; peut-être que Jacob n'est pas mon âme sœur.

Il y a une semaine on c'était énerver pour son travail. Je lui avais dit que je ne supportais pas qu'il rentre si tard le soir… De plus en plus tard depuis un peu près 4 mois environ. Au début je me disais c'est normal car son garage commençait à être connue et que de plus en plus de gens y venait. Et oui Jacob est garagiste mais c'est lui le patron.

FLASH BACK

Je vais lui dire, je ne le supporte plus il est 21h et comme d'habitude monsieur n'est pas la ! J'entends une porte. Il est la… Je me lève je vais vers lui, il me regarde.

-Bonsoir, mon amour… dit-il en s'approchant de mon visage pour m'embrasser.

-Bonsoir Jack… dis-je en le repoussant

-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe Bella ?!

-Il se passe que j'en ai marre de toi ! Quatre mois ! Quatre mois que tu rentre à ces heures ci ! Quatre foutus mois que tu ne me téléphone même pas pour me prévenir !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Bella… J'ai beaucoup de travail !

-Mais oui c'est sa ! Va travailler ! Mais je te préviens ce soir tu dors la ! Lui dis-je en montrant le salon du doigt.

-Tu rigole ?!

-Ai-je l'air de rigoler ?! Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Puis je partie en direction de ma chambre. Mais je n'eu même pas le temps d'ouvrir la poignée que Jack m'attrapa le bras.

-Bella… S'il te plait… Ecoute moi on va aller en vacances une semaine sa nous fera de bien je pense. Je m'excuse j'ai été idiot de travailler autant.

En vacances… sa fait si longtemps. Je voulais lui répondre, lui dire qu'il n'allait pas m'avoir comme sa mais je n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il m'embrassa.

-Chut… Mon amour (smack) On peut aller en croisière (smack) rien que tout les deux… Toi et moi.

Il baissa ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses. Il me souleva tout en m'embrassant… Il me déposa sur le lit, enleva mon T-shirt. Je lui enlevais son pull tout en caressant ses abdos. Il était déjà tout dur. Il enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Il se mit un préservatif et m'enleva mon pantalon. Il m'arracha mon string et présenta son gland à mon entrée frotta un peu nos deux sexes puis, me pénétra d'un coup me faisant crier et lui grogner. Après avoir reprit légèrement nos esprits il commença un léger va et vient que j'accentuais avec mes hanches.

_-Hum oui !  
_  
Sans me faire attendre il augmenta la cadence, butant au fond de mon ventre. Je penchais la tête en arrière. Je criais son nom quand l'orgasme me prit pendant qu'il se déversait en moi.

-JACOB !!

FIN FLASH BACK

Après cette nuit il m'avait amené deux billets pour la croisière à Venise. C'est comme sa que la je me trouvais à préparer mes affaires et tout le reste. J'entrai dans ma douche et mis une eau bien chaude pour détendre mes muscles. Après m'être sécher et habiller je rejoins Jack dans la cuisine.

-Voila je suis prête on peut y aller.

-Ok mon amour.

Il m'embrassa, je pris ma clé et ferma notre appartement. Nous nous installâmes dans la voiture et commençâmes notre trajet vers l'aéroport. Dans l'avion Jack s'assoupie pendant que moi je lisais mon livre. Arrivée à Venise nous allâmes en taxi vers le bateau : « Costa Victoria » **quatre étoiles. Je regardai nos billets pour vérifier les escales pendant que Jacob payait le chauffeur. Nos escales était : « **Venise, Ancône, Navigation, Santorin, Mykonos, Le Pirée - Athènes, Corfou, Dubrovnik, Venise ».

-Jacob sa sera parfait regarde sa on pourra visiter beaucoup de choses.

-Oui mon amour beaucoup… me dit-il en m'embrassant.

-Oh mon dieu ! Dis-je en voyant toute cette queue.

-Oui tu l'as dit… il y aura beaucoup de gens.

Je ne lui répondis pas car je vis quelque chose ou plus tôt quelqu'un. Oh mon dieu il est magnifique avec ces yeux vert émeraude et ces cheveux bronze, sa bouche parfaite, son nez droit. MAGNIFIQUE. Il croisa mon regard et me souris. Je lui rendis ce sourire et reporta mon attention à mes billets.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews sa ma fait plaisir… Pour les fautes d'orthographe je suis au courant mais il me faudrai une correctrice. Bien je ne vous laisse plus attendre voici la suite.

Réponse au Reviews

Odrey : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris du temps pour moi. Je me rends compte pour la ponctuation… Désolé j'essaierai de m'améliorer.

Vanessa : Hey ! Jumelle de prénom. Merci sa me fait plaisir vraiment ! Oui je c'est c'était le moment que je fasse un compte.

Hussy Apple : Merci oui pour le rated désolé je pense d'ailleurs que je vais faire moins détaillé… Mais si je continue comme dans le premier je changerai non problème. Pour la correctrice je l'ai mis et merci pour le compliment sa me fait plaisir. Bsx

Aligrooo : Eh bien merci, la suite est la !

Isasoleil : Pas de problème… Merci

CHAPITRE 2

Nous étions dans notre chambre. Jacob posa les valises sur le lit, pendant ce temps moi je pensais a cet homme... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais avec Jack et je pensais à un autre. Je devais l'oublier sinon j'allais avoir des problèmes... Mais comment oublier un visage si parfait...

-Bella...

Comment oublier ses yeux si profonds et sa bouche.

-Bella !

-Oui ?!

-Est-ce que ça va ? C'est la deuxième fois que je t'appelle.

-OH ! Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Ah oui ?! Qu'elle pensées, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Si seulement tu savais...

-Euh... rien juste que je suis heureuse d'être ici... avec toi.

-Hum...

Puis il m'embrassa langoureusement.

-Moi aussi, mon amour...

Je lui souris et lui dit d'aller se doucher car ce soir on devait aller manger au restaurant du bateau. C'était comme un message de bienvenue. Ils nous expliqueront les activités qu'on pourra faire etc.

Je mis une robe noire toute simple mais que j'adore vraiment... Je mis mes escarpins pour allonger mes jambes, un léger maquillage et je fis un chignon avec des cheveux en boucle qui tombait. Voilà, parfait. Jack sortie de la salle de bain avec costume cravate.

-Tu es magnifique mon amour...

-Merci Jack, toi aussi tu es très beau.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Il me prit le bras pour aller au restaurent. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me dit :

-J'ai une surprise pour toi mon amour...

Je tournai la tête immédiatement. Les surprises avec Jacob, c'était mauvais signe...

-Jacob Black ! Qu'est ce que tu mijotes encore ?!

-J'adore quand tu t'énerves, tu es très sexy...

-Jack ! Ne change pas de sujet !

-Mon amour, tu verras après...

Je ne lui répondis pas. Il avait déjà préparé son coup. C'était perdu d'avance...

Un serveur vint nous dire ou nous devions nous installer, et là, destin ou hasard, il était là... À la table d'en face... Il me sourit et j'en fis de même. Je vis une belle blonde à ses côtés, je lui souris aussi, mais elle me lança un regard mauvais, tout en se rapprochant de cet homme pour me dire : « Il est à moi ! ». Je pris alors Jack et lui fit comprendre que moi aussi, j'étais avec quelqu'un !

-Madame, Monsieur... vous avez choisit ?

Nous commandâmes et mangeâmes vingt minutes plus tard. Apres cela, Jack commanda des desserts.

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi Jack... Je t'aime.

Je l'embrassai et là, quelqu'un parla au micro.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre dîné. Les activées de la semaine sont listées dans les papiers que ces jeunes hommes sont entrain de vous distribuer. Vous pourrez choisir et vous inscrire à l'accueil. Bien, maintenant un jeune homme veut faire une surprise à sa copine... Il l'aime, il l'adore et surtout il adore la manière dont ils se sont rencontrés.

-C'est trop mignon...

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui. J'adorerai voir quel couple c'est, tu sais toi ?

-Non...

-- On peut dire qu'il en a de vaine ce jeune homme... Il m'a raconté qu'il avait rencontré sa copine à une fête. Pendant cette fête, ils ont été obligé de danser, la salsa et depuis, ils sont ensembles !

OH MON DIEU... PAS ÇA ! PAS ÇA ! Je regarde Jack et il me sourit...

-Tu es fou !

-Non, juste amoureux...

-OH MON DIEU...

-Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons les accueillir sur cette piste et ils vont danser la Salsa pour vous ! Jacob et Isabella venez...

-JACK ! NON !

-Bella pour moi... pour nous...

-Jacob et Isabella !!!

-On est là... dit Jacob.

Il me prit et nous emmena sur la piste, je croisai le regard de cet homme. Il me sourit et mima « Aller » avec ses lèvres. J'étais morte de honte.

-Jack, ça fait deux ans que je n'ai plus dansé de salsa...

-Raison de plus, mon amour...

La musique commença et je me laissai guider dans des mouvements. Jacob nous fit déhancher merveilleusement bien sur la piste et j'avais toujours les yeux dans les siens. La musique termina et il me mit en arrière. Tout le monde applaudit, il m'embrassa et nous retournâmes à nos places. L'homme me mima « bravo » et quant à moi, je limitai d'un « merci ».

Je commençais à fatiguer et après tous ces verres d'alcool je commençais aussi à avoir mal à la tête. Jacob le remarqua et me prit pour rentrer dans notre chambre.

-Merci Jack, ça ma fait plaisir...

-De rien, mon amour... Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa et s'arrêta soudain.

-MERDE !

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai oublié ma veste au resto...

-Oh ! Va la chercher...

-J'y vais !

Il partit chercher sa veste et moi je commençais à me déshabiller et mettre ma nuisette. J'allais me mettre dans le lit quand tout à coup le téléphone vibra. Je le cherchai par tout... Il était sous le coussin.

-C'est celui de Jack...

Un message... J'ouvre la boite de réception et OH MON DIEU !!!


	4. Chapter 3

Une rencontre passionnée !

Re Bonjour tou le monde !

Sur mon blog j'ai déjà poster mon 3eme chapitre... Sur Fanfiction je me suis incrite après alors, voilà pourquoi je suis toujours en retard xD.

Mais le chapitre 3 est la et à vous de me le commenter !

Réponse au Reviews:

bilitis1306 : Merci, sa me fait plaisir ! Oui si tu veux, faire ma correctrice, il n y pas de problème. Dis moi comment tu veux faire et on se redit. Merci encore... Bsx

Samiaa : Merci Samiaa... Hum... Peut-être, mais je pense que tu as compris. Tu verra sa au prochain chapitre, promis. Bsx

aliecullen4ever : Tout comme Samiaa, je pense que tu as compris ce que Jake mijotait... Mais la réponse est au 4eme chapitre mDr... Bsx et encore Merci.

Chapitre 3

POV EDWARD

-Chéri je suis prête !

-Oui Tanya j'arrive…

Je pars à Venise avec Tanya. Super… Ces temps-ci elle et moi c'est je t'aime, moi non plus. Mais sa fait 1 an et demi que nous sommes ensemble. Je la soupçonne de me tromper mais je n'en suis pas sur… Peut être que c'est moi qui ne veux pas l'accepter… Bref je lui laisse une dernière chance cette semaine à Venise… Elle doit me prouver que je compte pour elle sinon c'est fini. Mais sa elle ne le c'est pas.

Je pris mes clés et mon portable, le taxi est déjà là… Tanya et ses nouveaux seins aussi. Et oui elle ma supplier pour que je lui paie de nouveaux seins soi disant pour son travail de mannequin. N'importe quoi.

-Tu va bien Edward ?

-Oui Tanya je vais bien… Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Hum… normal avec la nuit dernière…

Je lui souris et tourna ma tête vers la vitre pour voir défiler le paysage. Je vis le bar « Martinani ». C'est ici qu'elle et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés.

FLASH BACK

-Emmett je ne veux vraiment pas aller ici… On vient de sortir du « Twilight » sa ta pas suffit ?!

-Non frérot ! J'ai encore soif…

-Pff avec tout ce que tu as but !

-Qui te dit que je parle de cette soif…

-Oh ! Ok, ok mais 2h après on part ; je travail moi…

-Pff quel rabat-joie !

Nous entrâmes dans le bar et nous nous assîmes dans un coin salon.

-Waouh ta vue celle-là ?!

Je regardai la ou ses yeux était rivés et je vis une belle blonde, ses jambes était allonger grâce à ses talons et elle portait une robe assez courte rouge flamboyant avec un de ces décoltés bien plongeant. Tout a fait le style d'Emmett.

-Moi je te laisse frérot je vais voir cette déesse…

Je lui fis une accolade et lui dit :

-Pas de bêtise hein…

Il haussa ses épaules l'air de dire on verra bien. Je le vis se diriger vers madame « la déesse ». Puis je regardai autour de moi quand tout un coup une femme d'une vingtaine d'année s'assit à mes côtés.

-Bonsoir…

-Salut Bo gosse.

Ok je voie elle veut m'allumer… Je décidai d'entrer dans son jeu. Je lui fit un sourire en coin et leva la main pour appeler la serveuse.

-Oui ?!

-Hum un double martini pour moi et Mlle… ?

-Un Mojito…

Elle me sourit nous avons parlé pendant 1h ou plus tôt fleureter… Le lendemain je me levais avec une femme nue à mes côtés. Tanya !

FIN FLASH BACK

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport, je téléphonai ma sœur Alice pour qu'elle prévienne tout le monde que nous partions maintenant de l'aéroport et que je l'appellerai des que je serai à Venise.

Je m'assoupie dans l'avion et fut réveiller par un baiser.

-Bien dormie ?

-Oui merci Tanya…

Elle sourit et voulue m'embrasser mais fut interrompue.

-Mesdames et Messieurs attachez vos ceintures, nous allons atterrir.

Elle se remit en place et attacha sa ceinture. Nous étions à Venise… Je téléphone mes parents Esmée et Carlisle ainsi que mon meilleur ami Jasper pour qu'il préviennent tout le monde.

-Mon amour vient !

Je regardai Tanya elle donnait l'appareil photo à une femme devant elle. Je me mis à coté d'elle et me plaqua un baiser sur la joue et le flash surgie.

-Grazie signora… (Merci Madame…)

-Prego (Derrien)

Nous allâmes vers le bateau « Costa victoria ». Heureusement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de queue quand nous sommes arrivés, mais les gens arrivaient de plus en plus… Une femme me fixai je la regardai, elle était splendide tout à fait mon genre. Brune, pas trop grande, belle… Mais accompagner… Je lui souris et elle en fit de même avant de détourner le regard sur ses billets.

-Mon amour c'est à nous….

-Oh ! Oui pardon….

-Monsieur Cullen content de vous revoir…

-Moi de même George.

L'après-midi passa vite entre ma douche et la visite guidée de Tanya… J'étais fatigué, mais il fallait encore aller au restaurent pour les explications… La bienvenue. Même si je savais déjà tout, Tanya voulait absolument y aller alors c'est comme sa que je me retrouvai habiller d'un costar cravate avec une femme blonde à mes cotés.

Nous mangeâmes l'entrée tout en parlant et la je vis la femme d'avant accompagnée de son conjoint. Je lui souri et elle en fit de même. Puis elle regarda Tanya qui elle s'approcha de moi dangereusement. La femme en fit de même avec son conjoint… Je pense pour faire comprendre à Tanya qu'elle n'est pas la seul qui est accompagnée.

-Je t'aime…

Je voulu lui répondre mais fut interrompue par George qui parla au micro.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre dîné. Les activées de la semaine sont listées dans les papiers que ces jeunes hommes sont entrain de vous distribuer. Vous pourrez choisir et vous inscrire à l'accueil. Bien, maintenant un jeune homme veut faire une surprise à sa copine... Il l'aime, il l'adore et surtout il adore la manière dont ils se sont rencontrés.

-C'est trop mignon Edward… merci mon amour…

-Je n'ai rien fait Tanya !

-Oh !

- On peut dire qu'il en a de vaine ce jeune homme... Il m'a raconté qu'il avait rencontré sa copine à une fête. Pendant cette fête, ils ont été obligé de danser, la salsa et depuis, ils sont ensembles ! Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons les accueillir sur cette piste et ils vont danser la Salsa pour vous ! Jacob et Isabella venez...

Isabella… Voilà ton prénom… Je vis donc Jacob prendre Isabella et aller vers la piste pour danser... La musique commença. Je la connaissais c'était « La vida es un carnaval ». Elle dansait tellement bien, j'aurai tant voulue être à la place de ce Jacob… La musique se termina et il la balança en arrière. J'étais jaloux ! Mais pourquoi ?! Elle ne m'appartient pas…

Tanya me dit qu'elle était fatiguée et nous rentrâmes dans notre suite.

-Bonne nuit Edward…

-Bonne nuit Tanya…

Et elle m'embrassa langoureusement.

Voila ce 3eme chapitre...

Je c'est pas vous, mais moi Tanya m'énèrve !

Prochain chapitre, bientôt je l'ai déjà commencer...

CLIC SUR LE BOUTON VERT xD


	5. Chapter 4

Une rencontre passionnée

Chapitre 4

POV BELLA

Un message... J'ouvre la boite de réception et OH MON DIEU !!! Je relis trois fois ce message... Des larmes coules sur mes joues. Je range le portable comme si de rien était. Je souffre seule. Pourquoi ? Je ne le croyais pas comme ça ! Je pensais qu'il m'aimait... J'essuie mes larmes. La porte s'ouvre sur Jacob. La rage monte en moi ! Mais je veux que ça soit lui qui me le dise... Qu'il avoue !

-Ouf ! Elle y était encore...

-Bien, dis-je sèchement.

-Mon amour est ce que ca va ?

Mon amour ? Non mais, te fou pas de moi ! J'hallucine ! Respire Bella, respire...

-Oui très bien, Jacob...

-Jacob ? ... Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur ?

Et pas n'importe laquelle... !

-Je ne sais pas... tu penses que oui ?

-Oh !

Enfin son cerveau comprend... Aller, Jack je veux une explication !

-Mon amour... Si c'est pour la danse... Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu allais aimer...  
Non mais, je rêve !

-Je sors... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air...

-Mais Bella...

- Laisse-moi Jack !

Il me lâcha et je me mis à courir en plein milieu des gens... Je sentais les larmes arriver, alors il fallait que je parte, que je parte loin. Mais où ?

-Pardon... Excusez-moi...

Je poussai les gens, pour avancez, je devais sortir. J'étouffai, j'avais la tête qui tournait... Ce message me revint en mémoire et là, s'en fut de trop, je tombai à terre. Les larmes coulent. Je ne peux pas les arrêter... Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, mais non ! Non !

Je sens des gens venir au tour de moi... Peut importe, je ne les entends pas... Ma tête repasse ces quatre mois en boucle... Tout avait un sens maintenant. S'il rentrait si tard... Ou ses diners de travail si souvent... Ces cadeaux pour s'excuser, ou quand il ne répondait pas... Normal ! Il était trop occupé ! Des larmes de rage viennent s'ajouter à celles de tristesse. Je me lève, j'ai besoin de réfléchir... J'avance vers le bar je m'assois, commande un double martini et repense sans cesse au message :

« Hey, beau gosse ! Tu me manques, tu sais ? Viens vite me rejoindre...  
J'ai trop envie de toi et de ton corps musclé ! »  
"C"

-Un autre, s'il vous plait...

Le barman me regarde l'air choquer... J'en suis à mon sixième verres de la soirée...

-Madame, je suis désolé mais je ne peux plus vous en servir... C'est contre votre santé... me dit-il avec son accent italien.

Je paye mes consommations et me lève. Je marche en direction de ma chambre, je m'accroche au mur pour ne pas tomber. J'arrive à ma porte et je cherche ma clef...

-MERDE !

J'avais oublié ma clef dans ma chambre. Jack dormait sûrement car il était deux heures du matin. Je pourrai toquer, mais il ne m'entendra pas... Cet homme à un sommeil si lourd ! Je me laisse glisser contre la porte, je m'assis au sol. Les larmes coulent de plus en plus fort. J'ai envie de frapper, de crier ! Mes sanglots étaient de plus en plus bruyants. Ma vue était trouble à cause de mes larmes... Je sentis quelqu'un s'agenouiller devant moi.

-Madame, est ce que ça va ?

Ça en était de trop... J'en peux plus... Je craque. Je pleurais là, devant un parfaite inconnu, dont je ne vois même pas le visage tellement mes larmes sont abondantes. Je veux m'arrêter, mais impossible... Je n'y arrive plus.

-Madame, ça va aller... ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe... ça va passer...

Je secoue la tête... Je n'arrive plus à parler... Mais je sais que ça ne va pas passer. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on pardonne...

-Racontez-moi...

Je ne voulais pas parler de ma vie personnelle à cet homme mais... J'avais besoin de me vider... d'en parler... C'était trop dur à supporter. Alors, j'inspirai un grand coup.

-Il... il...me trompe...et...ça fait quatre mois !

Mes larmes s'amplifient... ça fait du bien... Mais j'ai tellement mal... J'essuie mes joues...

-Êtes-vous sûre de cela ?

-Oui... à moins que pour vous ça veut dire autre chose : « Hey, beau gosse ! Tu me manques, tu sais ? Viens vite me rejoindre... J'ai trop envie de toi et de ton corps musclé ! »...

-Oh ! Non effectivement...

-Hum...

-Mais si ça peut vous aider... Je crois que ma petite amie me trompe aussi...

Je le regarde dans les yeux... Et le CHOC c'est l'homme d'avant... Il du prendre mon regard comme un « Oh ! » car il me sourit et me souleva du sol. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage.

-Merci, lui di-je.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour tout...

Il me sourit et me tendit sa main.

-Edward.

Je souris et secoua nos mains.

-Bella.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'avez pas votre clef...

-Oui... Je l'ai oublié à l'intérieur...

-Venez...

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'accueil.

-George auriez-vous une clef pour mademoiselle ? Elle a oublié la sienne dans sa chambre...

Je souris à George et il en fit de même.

-Bien sur, ma petite dame... Quel numéro ?

-234...

-Voilà... Tenez !

-Merci...

Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre et me dit :

-Vous souffrez beaucoup... Vous devriez lui dire...

J'hochai la tête et lui souhaita bonne nuit, il en fit de même puis partit. J'entrai dans ma chambre, Jack dormait sur le lit... Je voulais le réveiller ou le mettre par terre... Mais je décidai de remettre cette dispute à demain. J'étais bien trop fatiguée.

Il était hors de question que je dorme dans le même lit. Alors je pris mon cousin et une couverture et me mis sur le fauteuil.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Je tien à vous dire que je suis très heureuse ! Sa fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des reviews comme les vôtres. Je ne pensais pas que sa allait plaire autant… Sur mon blog, c'est la folie. Je poste et je n'ai même pas le temps d'écrire que je dois mettre un autre. Des gens me disent que j'écris très vite… Alors, oui… Mais ne vous habituez pas trop. J'étais malade et clouer au lit pendant 3 jours… Alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas écrire une fiction… Alors j'ai écrit et voila… Mais des que les cours recommenceront, je serai moins disponible… Mais toujours la ! Bon assez parlez de ma vie voici le chapitre 5 POV EDWARD…

Réponse au reviews :

Hussy Apple : Merci beaucoup, eh bien si tu aime les POV EDWARD, tu aimeras peut-être celui-là. Pour ce qui est de la vitesse… J'ai expliqué au dessus. J'étais malade xD.

fan96 : Oui, tu avais raison… Merci beaucoup, sa me fait plaisir que sa te plaise.

lilou13 : Merci ! Je suis heureuse que sa te plaise autant… Alors voici la suite !

SAMYSTERE : Merci ! Eh oui les hommes tous pareil comme tu dis… xD sauf peut-être Edward lol… Bsx et voilà la suite !

POV EDWARD  
Après m'avoir embrassé, Tanya se mis à califourchon sur moi...

-Mon amour... Si on s'amusait un peu...

-Tanya, je suis fatigué.

-Oh... Eddie... Pour moi, s'il te plait... Les femmes ont des besoins, tout comme les hommes...

LEMON

Elle passa une main sur mon membre... Bien sûr, celui-ci réagit immédiatement. Elle sourit et déboutonna ma chemise. Je l'aidai... Elle se tourna pour que je lui enlève sa robe - ce que je fis. Elle était en sous-vêtements devant moi. Elle se mit à genoux et commença à déboutonner mon pantalon et le descendre en même temps que mon boxer.

-Pas de préliminaires, aujourd'hui Tanya...

Elle se leva et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je lui dégrafais son soutien-gorge et l'enleva. Elle enleva son string et elle me tira contre elle. Je mis un préservatif et pris Tanya en la mettant contre le mur. Je la soulevais et elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi. Je la pénétrai d'un coup... Ce qui nous fit gémir les deux.

-Hum Edward...

Je continuai à la pénétrer de plus en plus vite... Tanya eu son orgasme et moi juste après. Je la déposais sur le lit et lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Elle me sourit et se coucha.

FIN DU LEMON

J'allais me doucher. Je mis la douche assez chaude. Pour me détendre je pensais à cette Isabella. Elle dansait merveilleusement bien. J'aurai voulu être à la place de ce Jacob... Il y a deux ans, pour le mariage de ma cousine Célia, on a du apprendre à danser... Au début, je n'étais pas trop emballé pour ça mais, maintenant je ne regrette pas. Car un jour, peut être pourrai-je danser avec Isabella...  
Je sortie de la douche, mon portable vibra... Je regardai, c'était Alice. Je mis vite un training et la rappela dehors de ma chambre.

-Merci de me réponde !

-Désolé Al, j'étais sous la douche...

-Hum... avec ta pouffiasse de petite amie ?

Alice, Emmett et Rosalie détestait Tanya. Au début, je ne les comprenais pas, mais maintenant je commence à comprendre.

-Non Al, j'étais seul... Tu veux des détails ?

-Non, Merci.

-Alors qu'est ce que veux ma charmante petite sœur ?

-Edward tu préfère le gris ou le noir comme costume pour le mariage d'Emmett ?

Ah le fameux mariage... La première fois qu'ils nous ont dit ça, on mangeait et j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer. Emmett se marier, c'est dur à croire je sais. Mais il a rencontré Rosalie il y a un an et demi. Le soir où j'ai rencontré Tanya... Ils vivent le parfait amour tout les deux, et ils ne veulent pas perdre de temps. Alors le mariage est prévu pour Décembre. Ils veulent un mariage en blanc... Ou plutôt Rosalie veut son mariage en blanc.

-Edward !

-Quoi ?!

-Répond ! Gris ou Noir ?

-Oh ! Euh... gris je préfère.

-Alors sa sera Noir.

-Mais, je viens de te dire gris !

-Justement, tu ne sais pas t'habiller grand frère...

Ce que je vis me brisa le cœur. Isabella pleurait, la, assise contre la porte. Elle n'avait pas ses clés pensai-je.

-Al, je dois te laisser désolé...

-Ok, grand frère à bientôt...

-Bisous.

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche et m'approcha d'elle. Elle avait bu. Je m'agenouillai devant elle et lui demanda :

-Madame, est ce que ca va ?

Ses larmes redoublèrent, elles étaient de plus en plus grandes. Je voyais qu'elle voulait s'arrêter, mais elle n'y arrivait pas...

-Madame, ça va aller... ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe... Ça va passer...

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas regardé...

-Racontez-moi...

Elle hésitait... Je le voyais. Je n'allais pas l'obliger, mais des fois ça fait du bien, alors peut-être que elle va le faire. Elle inspira un grand coup ; elle allait me racontez.

- Il... il...me trompe...et...ça fait quatre mois !

Je compris tout de suite qu'elle parlait de Jacob... Pff quel connard. Ne se rend-t-il pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir Isabella ?! Je crois que non, puisqu'il va tout gâcher... Je lui demandais quand même pour être sur de ce qu'elle disait, et que ce n'était pas du à l'alcool...

-Êtes-vous sûre de cela ?

-Oui... à moins que pour vous sa veut dire autre chose : « Hey, beau gosse ! Tu me manque, viens vite me rejoindre... J'ai trop envie de toi et de ton corps musclé »...

Waouh !! Très discret le Jacob...

-Oh ! Non effectivement...

-Hum...

Dit quelque chose, dit quelque chose...

-Mais si ça peut vous aider... Je crois que ma petite amie me trompe aussi...

Elle me regarda l'ai choqué... Je lui souris et l'aida à se lever. Elle me fixa et moi j'avais mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient si beaux, brun chocolat, si profonds... Mais rouge à cause des larmes...

-Merci, me dit-elle.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour tout...

Oh... Je lui souris et lui tandis ma main pour faire connaissance. Même si moi je connaissais son prénom, elle non.

-Edward.

Elle sourit et secoua nos mains.

-Bella.

Bella ?! Oh... Je vois... Isabella, Bella.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'avez pas votre clef...

-Oui... Je l'ai oublié à l'intérieur...

-Venez...

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'accueil, je vis George et lui dit :

-George auriez vous une clef pour mademoiselle... ? Elle a oublié la sienne dans sa chambre...

Bella lui sourit et il en fit de même.

-Bien sur, ma petite dame... Quel numéro ?

-234

J'adorai le son de sa voix...

-Voilà... Tenez !

-Merci...

Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à sa chambre et lui dit :

-Vous souffrez trop... Vous devriez lui dire...

Elle hocha la tête et me souhaita une bonne nuit, j'en fis de même et m'en alla.  
Je pris le chemin du retour tout en pensent à Isabella, enfin Bella... Je devais quitter Tanya. Je ne l'aimais plus, je le savais... Mais, je ne voulais pas l'avouer... Le problème n'est pas là... Le problème est, comment va-t-elle réagir ?  
J'arrivai devant ma porte, l'ouvris et je me couchai à l'autre bout du lit. Tanya dormait profondément. Je réfléchissais aux meilleures façons de la quitter, mais la fatigue gagna et je m'endormis.

Voilà !

J'espère que sa vous a plut !

Prochain chapitre : THE DISPUTE !

Très court, mais obliger pour la suite de l'histoire désolé…

Bonne fêtes à tous et à bientôt !

Vanessa


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Voici le chapitre 6, MERCI pour tout vos commentaires sa fait plaisir...  
Je tient à préciser que il n'est pas obligé de lire le LEMON pour comprendre ou suivre l'histoire... C'est bien sure pour sa que je le mets à surligner...

Réponse au Reviews

Fan96 : Un peu de sa oui… Mais en plus compliquer… :D

SAMYSTERE : He bien… La dispute est de Jack et Bella… La dispute de Tanya et Edward sera prévue pour plus tard… tu comprendras plus tard, mais sache que tu viens de voler une de mes répliques xD tu comprendras dans le chapitre 7… BSX

Cullen 82 : Eh bien oui… merci encore Bsx

SAMYSTERE : DESOLE FAUTE DE DOCUMENTS !! MDR

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Alors encore une fois MERCI !  
Tout vos commentaires me font réellement plaisir !

Ce chapitre est TRES court... Je vous l'accorde... Mais obliger pour la suite de l'histoire !

Je vous promets prochain chapitre plus long que d'habitude... Je ferais de PDV !!! Bella et Edward comme sa vous êtes satisfaites xD

Bsx et à bientôt passer de bonnes fêtes !

CHAPITRE 6 :

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 6

POV BELLA

Je me réveillai avec des douleurs partout... Je regarde l'heure 08h27... Pff j'ai mal au crane... Je me lève, je prends une aspirine et je vais sous la douche. J'ai trop bu... Je me remémore ce qui c'est passé hier...

Jacob, Danse, Message, Pleure, Double Martini et Edward...

Je sors de la douche me met un jeans et un top sexy, je me maquille et me coiffe. Je veux montrer à Jack ce qu'il a perdu ! Parfait... Je me lave les dents et sort de la salle de bain. Je prépare mes affaires et je mets tout dans une valise. Je me dirige vers Jacob qui dort encore. Je prends la bouteille d'eau à coter et je lui verse dessus.

-Argh !!!

Il sursaute et me regarde, regarde ma main...

-Bella ! Tu es folle ma parole !

-Moi ? Folle... ?! Non, je ne crois pas...

Il me regarde se lève et s'approche de moi, je recule...

-Mon amour est ce que ça va ?

-Mon amour ?! Te fous pas de moi ! Tu veux ?

Je lui lance la bouteille...

-J'ai rien dormi à cause de toi !

Je lui lance le coussin...

-J'ai mal partout à cause de toi !

Je lui lance la télécommande

-Je me suis soulé à cause de toi !

Je lui lance le verre qui est sur la table. Il dévie le verre...

-Bella !! Calme-toi ! Non de dieu !!! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

-Tu veux que je me calme Jacob ?! ME CALMER ?!

Je lui lance son portable qui atterrie contre le mur...

-Merde, Bella ! Calme-toi ! Tu vas tout casser !

Non, mais je rêve...

- Quatre mois Jacob ! Quatre mois que tu me mens !

-De quoi tu parles Bella ?!

-T'es un sacré connard, tu le savais ça ?!

Je m'approche de lui, il me regarde l'air de rien...

-« Hey, beau gosse ! Tu me manque, viens vite me rejoindre... J'ai trop envie de toi et de ton corps  
musclé »... « C » !!!

Il pâlit d'un coup...

-Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, hein ?!

-Bella...

- Tes excuses à la con, je ne veux même pas les entendre... Je me casse ! Amuse-toi bien avec ta « c » !

-Bella, je te jure que je ne voulais pas...

Je tournai ma tête immédiatement vers lui et ma main partie d'elle-même.

« Bam »

Il mit immédiatement sa main sur sa joue et me regarda ahurie.

-C'est fini, Jacob !

Je partis le plus vite possible en prenant mes affaires et sortis de la chambre. J'avançais vite, très vite. Je  
voulais demander une nouvelle chambre à George. Car ça, c'est sur, je ne dormirai plus avec ce salopard ! Mais je n'eu même pas le temps d'arriver à l'accueil que je percutai quelqu'un...

NE ME TAPEZ PAS !!  
XD  
Prochain chapitre Samedi je pense après les fêtes...  
N'oubliez pas de votez !  
Joyeux nël à tous !


	8. Chapter 7

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews !

Je voulais poster plus rapidement... Mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes...  
Je n'ai pas dormie avant 4h30 du matin car mon frère était malade bref au Urgences et aujourd'hui j'étais à l'hôpital avec lui et je suis sortie un peu alors je poste ce chapitre que maintenant... Mais nous sommes encore Samedi !

J'ai pris une décision et dorénavant je posterai tout les 3 jours mDr je pense sauf si je suis en période d'examen... Ainsi j'ai le temps d'écrire et comme sa je peux vous faire des chapitres plus long... Si bien sûre j'ai la suite qui est faite avant la date... Je la posterai... Encore Merci et voila le chapitre 7 un peu plus long et avec deux POV.

Réponses au Reviews :

SAMYSTERE et Eeva : Encore désolé pour le doublage de chapitre -_-'

Elodie52 : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews sa me fait plaisir…

Lily Cullen : Merci… Moi aussi je préfère Edward tkiet ;)

Fan96 : Merci encore... Samedi est-la !

Dawn266 : Merci sa fait plaisir !

Chapitre 7

POV BELLA

J'étais la, étaler sur quelqu'un… Hum…musclé ! Je me souviens alors que j'ai mis un décolleté ce matin. Oh mon dieu ! Je rougie instinctivement.

- Bella, ce n'est pas que vous me dérangiez… Mais j'aimerais allez prendre un café…

Oh mon dieu ! Je reconnais cette voix… Edward ! Je rougie encore plus et me lève en un bond. Il me fait un sourire et je lui donne ma main pour qu'il se lève…

-Euh… désolé Edward, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais…

-Ce n'est pas grave Bella, moi non plus…

Je le regardais dans les yeux… Il me fit un de ces putain de sourire et je rougie de plus belle.

-Bella voudriez-vous boire un café avec moi ?

-Oh ! Euh… Bien sure. Mais je dois passer à l'accueil avant… J'arrive.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea à la cafétéria. Pendant ce temps je repris mon chemin vers l'accueil…

George était la.

-Bonjour George, je viens vous rendre la clé d'hier soir et vous demandez si vous aviez une autre chambre de disponible dans le bateau…

-Eh bien pour la clé merci… Mais pour la chambre est bien, oui il doit m'en rester une attendez… Il alla devant son ordinateur. Il mit ses lunettes et fit défiler plusieurs pages.

-Eh bien mademoiselle il en reste une. Vous en avez de la chance !

Si on veut…

-Hum… la qu'elle ?

-La 329, celle qui est à coter de la suite, elle est un peu chère mais…

-Combien ?

-200 euros de plus que celle que vous avez maintenant…

Oh putain… 700 euro… Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute manière…

-Ok, mettez sous le nom d'Isabella Swan s'il vous plait.

-Très bien Madame, voulez-vous qu'on dépose vos affaires dans votre chambre ?

-Oh ! Oui sa serait très gentil, si sa ne vous dérange pas…

-Pas de problème, et voilà votre clé.

-Merci.

Je lui donnai ma valise et pris ma clé. Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria et cherchai Edward. Je le vis, la assis. Il était magnifique… J'allai vers lui et m'assis à la chaise d'en face, ce qui lui fit sursauter car il ne m'avait pas vu.

-Oh ! Bella, je ne vous avais pas vue…

-Ce n'est pas grave… Mais je peux vous demandez quelque chose ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me répondit :

-Oui ?!

-Vous pourriez me tutoyer s'il vous plait…

-Si tu me tutoie…

-Ok.

Il me sourit et leva la main pour demandez à la serveuse de venir.

-Oui ?!

-Hum… Un café latté pour moi s'il vous plait.

-Et Madame ?

-La même chose, merci.

-Vous avez parlez avec George ?

-Oui, je lui ai demandé une nouvelle chambre… J'ai rompue avec Jacob…

-Oh ! Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soie pas ! C'est un connard !

-Oh ! Ok…  
La serveuse nous amena nos cafés latté et nous les buvions en nous parlant un peu de notre vie.

C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'il était avec Tanya depuis 1 ans et demi, et qu'il la soupçonnait de le tromper. J'appris aussi qu'il vivait à Phoenix et qu'il avait un frère Emmett, qui apparemment était un blagueur de service et qui allait se marier à une certaine Rosalie. J'appris aussi qu'il avait une petite sœur. Alice ! Une accro au shopping. Je ne pus retenir mes rires quand il me raconta qu'un jour elle était rentrée énerver au plus haut point car, ils avaient fermé le centre commerciale pour 3 jours à cause de la tempête.  
Ses parents s'appellent, Esmée et Carlisle. Il a 25 ans. Et il étudie en médecine. Il adore jouer du piano…

Je lui racontais que j'avais perdue ma mère il y a 10 ans… Il en fut très désolé… Je lui dis aussi que mon père était chef de police à Washington dans une petite ville perdue. Forks. Je lui dis aussi que moi j'avais 23 ans et que j'étudiai en littérature.

Il était 10h30. Sa faisait 2h qu'on parlait…

-Waouh, il est déjà 10h30.

-Oui, le temps passe vite avec toi.

Je rougie à cette phrase. Il me sourit. Il adorait quand je rougissais, je croie.

-Bon, je dois aller rejoindre Tanya, si non elle va piquer une crise…

Saleté de Tanya…

-Tu vas lui dire ?

-De quoi ?

-Qu'elle te trompe…

-Oh ! Et bien tu vois, Tanya est comment dire, très possessive et si, je veux ne pas couler comme dans Titanic, vaut mieux que je lui dise dés qu'on rentrera.

-Oh ! Ok…

J'était un peu déçu… Mais je ne c'est pas pourquoi, je croie que je voulais qu'il lui dise. J'aimais bien Edward, c'était un homme charment et gentil et qui de plus est très attirant…

La serveuse vain prendre l'argent, mais Edward paya.

-Non c'est bon je paye…

-Non, Bella…

Je le regardai l'air renfrogner et il me sourit. Nous partîmes de la cafétéria et plus on avançait et plus je remarquai qu'on prenait le même chemin. Je m'arrêtais à la chambre 329 et la Edward s'arrêta.

-C'est ta chambre ?!

-Oui… Pour quoi ?

-Non pour rien…

Il sourit en me disant cette phrase.

-Bye Bella…

-Bye Edward…

Il prit sa clé et ouvrit la porte d'accoté ! Oh mon dieu ! Sa chambre est à coté de la mienne ! Je sens que je ne vais pas dormir moi…

POV Edward

J'entrai dans ma chambre, tout en pensant à Bella… J'ai beaucoup aimé la façon qu'on c'est vue aujourd'hui… Elle est tombée sur moi… Elle à rougie instinctivement… J'adore quand elle rougie. Ensuite nous sommes allés boire un café latté. Nous avons parlé de notre vie au quotidien. Elle avait 2 ans de moins que moi. Elle étudiait en littérature et elle vivait à Washington… Dommage. J'aurai bien aimé rester en contact après cette croisière. Elle était très belle et très intelligente… J'adorais son rire et son visage. Ces yeux me fascinait, ils avaient une teinte chocolat, mais tellement profonde… On pouvait tout voir dans ces yeux, la tristesse, l'humour, la gentillesse, de la tendresse, de la honte ou encore de la colère…

Je mis mes clés sur le meuble et alla vers la salle de bain, Tanya y était.

-Oh ! Salut mon amour…

Je devais la quitter, mais comment faire… Tanya était comme une sensu. Au début je voulais attendre la fin de la croisière, mais depuis que j'ai vue Bella… Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre, j'en ai marre.

-Salut Tanya.

-Ou était tu ? Je me suis réveiller seule, toute seule…

-A la cafétéria.

-Oh ! D'accord…

Elle s'approcha de moi pour me qu'émender un baiser mais je la repoussais. Je sortie de la salle de bain et me dirigea sur le lit… Elle me regarda, elle ne comprenait pas.

-Tanya, il faut qu'on parle…

-D'accord…

Elle vint s'assoir à coté de moi, j'inspirais un grand coup et commença mon récit.

-Tanya, sa fait 1 ans et demi qu'on est ensemble, mais sa fait longtemps que toi et moi sa ne va plus. Je n'ai pas voulu l'accepter au début, je me suis dit que… Je me suis dit que sa allait passer. Mais je n y arrive pas. Je te soupçonne de me tromper, peut-être ai-je tort. Mais je n'en peut plus. Je ne t'aime plus Tanya. Je ne sais même pas si je t'ai aimé une fois, désolé si je te fais souffrir mais je dois te dire la vérité. Entre toi et moi sa ne va plus, et tu le sais.

J'avais dit tout sa en me levant et marchant de droite à gauche, chaque phrase, Tanya levait les sourcils ou ouvrait grands les yeux. Elle se leva à son tour et vint en face de moi.

-Tu veux dire que… Edward tu essaie de me dire quoi au juste ?!

-J'essaie de te dire que toi et moi c'est fini Tanya et depuis longtemps…

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche…

-Pardon ?! Tu te fou de moi là ! Sa fait 1 ans et demi qu'on est ensemble… Je t'aime moi !

-Mais moi pas…

Elle leva sa main et me gifla. Je la regardai, la elle est allé trop loin.

-Tanya c'est fini un point c'est tout !

-NON ! CE N'EST PAS FINI !!!

-SI TANYA ! C'est fini ! Je ne t'aime plus, je ne veux plus être avec toi !

-Ne croie pas t'en tirer comme sa Cullen. Parce que je te préviens que on est en plein milieu de l'océan et dans un bateau, alors que tu le veuille ou non, tu dois rester ici ! Avec moi !  
Je reculais pour aller vers mon lit, je m'accroupie pour sortir ma valise, qui était en dessous du lit… Je la mis sur le lit et me dirigea vers l'armoire…

- Que fais-tu ?!

-Je prends mes affaires !

Je pris mes habits, mes costumes, mes jeans et T-shirt. Je les mis dans ma valise, je vais dans la salle de bain je prends mes affaires et les déposes dans la valise. Je ferme ma valise devant le regard meurtrier de Tanya. Elle va vers la porte et la ferme à clé.

- Tanya, donne-moi cette clé !

-Non ! Edward ne part pas…

Elle se mit à pleurer, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne l'aimais pas mais elle me faisait de la peine. Mais je ne devais pas céder ! Souvent je l'ai fait, mais… Pas cette fois ! Elle travaillait dans un théâtre, c'est facile de jouer la comédie pour elle maintenant. J'allais jouer la comédie, moi aussi. Je m'approchai d'elle, me mit à genoux et prix son visage entre mes mains.

-Tanya, ne pleure pas…

Elle renifla et me regarda dans les yeux…

-Tanya écoute moi… Tu m'aime n'est ce pas ?

-Oui…

Je lui fis un sourire en coin qu'elle me rendit, je pris sa main droite et lui dit.

- Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas trompé, et je resterais.

J'essayai de rester convaincant…

-Je ne te trompe pas…

Menteuse !

Je lui pris l'autre main, la ou la clé y était. J'approchai mon visage en même temps du sien. Je sentis la clé, elle ferma les yeux pour le baiser, qu'elle croyait qui allait arriver. Je devais me dépêcher, c'était rapide ou je perdais. Je pris la clé, me levai en un bond, prit ma valise et alla vers la porte en courant.

-EDWARD !!! SAOPARD !!! REVIENT ICI !

Elle courait, j'ouvris la porte sortie en deux mots.

-Adieux Tanya !

Et je fermai la porte à clé…

-EDWARD !!! OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Je rigolais, j'étais fier de mon coup… Mais Tanya était enragée et elle devait bien sortir un jour… Je vis un adolescent de 17 ans je croie, je m'approchai de lui.

-Tu veux 20 dollars ?

-Pardon ?!

-Si dans 20 minutes tu met cette clé en dessous de cette porte.  
Je lui montrais ma porte.

-Si tu la fais passer mais dans 20 minutes… Tu gagne 20 dollars… Ok ?

-Ok. Il prit la clé.

-Je serai à l'accueil…

Il hocha la tête. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil.

-George ?

-Oui je suis la, mon garçon…

-Salut George… Je voulais te demander, si tu avait une chambre de libre pour moi…

-Oh ! Tu n'es pas satisfait ?!

-Si, si bien sure… Mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec ma colocataire, alors j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle chambre…

-Oh ! Eh bien je suis confus, Monsieur Cullen… Il ne reste plus aucune chambre… Celle qui restait à été prise ce matin…

-Merde !

-Mais… eh bien, la femme qui l'a prise avait l'air un peu soucieuse pour le prix, mais elle la voulait absolument… Peut-être que elle voudrait bien négocier pour faire moitié, moitié…

-Oui c'est une bonne idée, j'irai lui demander… Qu'elle chambre ?

-Monsieur ! J'ai mit la clé…

Le jeune homme avait l'ai essoufflé…

-Tient, merci beaucoup.

Il prit les 20 dollars et s'en alla.

-Désolé George… Vous disiez…

-Oh ! Euh… la chambre 329.

-329 ?!

-Oui, il y a un problème ?

Bella… La chambre de Bella

Merci à ma correctrice :

Avez-vous aimez ?  
Prochain Chapitre Lundi...  
Gros Bisous à bientôt  
Vanessa


	9. Chapter 8

Merci encore une fois à tous !

Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé eh bien merci mon frère est encore à l'hôpital il a un cailloux dans les reins… Bref

Merci pour vos reviews ou encore quand vous ajoutez mon histoires à vos favoris sa me fait très plaisir !

Réponses au Reviews :

Elodie52 : Eh bien comme beaucoup de gens tu as compris…. Merci pour mon frère, merci de me lire et Bisous.

Bilitis1306 : MERCI d'être ma correctrice xD et merci des compliments…

Dawn266 : Sa me fait plaisir que sa te plaise !

Zazouisa01 : Eh bien je suis désolé que ils soient trop court… Mais je suis obligé pour le suspens… Depuis 1 semaine je fais des chapitres avec 6 pages Word…. Bref sinon merci de suivre ma Fic sa me fait plaisir.

Appaloosa : Eh bien tu as tout compris xD on verra !

Hussy Apple : Merci ! Jacob est la !

Fan96 : Merci…

Lily Cullen : Eh bien bravo ! Futur Prof ! Désolé encore pour les fautes mais je te jure que c'est mieux comme sa que sans elle…

Lorena13 : Eh bien la collocation sera un peu plus loin elle commence déjà un peut…

Oliveronica cullen massen : Merci…

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 8

POV BELLA

J'entrai dans ma chambre après avoir dit bye à Edward. Sa chambre était à coté de la mienne. Sa va être dur de dormir quand on c'est qu'un homme sexy comme lui dormait de l'autre coté du mur…

J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire de ma chambre, cette chambre était immense ! Elle avait deux lits doubles et une salle de bain géante ! Il y avait aussi un piano, ce qui me fit penser à Edward… Je ne c'est pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, il me rendait heureuse… Je connaissais ce sentiment, mais je ne voulais pas l'avouer… Je ne le connais à peine !

J'étais en train de ranger mes produits dans la salle de bain quand tout d'un coup j'entendis des cris. Je me stoppai net. Sa venait de l'autre coté. Edward et Tanya. Ils se disputaient… Un sourire se mit sur mon visage. J'étais contente. J'écoutais pour en être sur.

-NON ! CE N'EST PAS FINI !!!

-SI TANYA ! C'est fini ! Je ne t'aime plus, je ne veux plus être avec toi !

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, Cullen. Parce que je te préviens qu'on est en plein milieu de l'océan et dans un bateau, alors que tu le veuille ou non, tu dois rester ici ! Avec moi !

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?! J'hallucine !

-Que fais-tu ?! dit-elle

-Je prends mes affaires !

Des pas qui courent… Qu'es-ce qu'ils font ?!

- Tanya ! Donne-moi cette clef !

Elle l'a enfermé… Je rêve ! J'entends des pleurs… Je ne comprends plus rien… Un long silence j'entends des mots… Mais pas grand-chose… Grr…

J'allais me lever quand j'entendis des pas qui courent… Je me remis contre le mur, et entendit :

-EDWARD !!! SALOPARD !!! REVIENT ICI !

Quelqu'un courait et tapait sur une porte férocement.

-Adieu Tanya !

-EDWARD !!! OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Il l'a enfermé ! Oh mon dieu… C'est quoi ce couple ?!

Je me remis à ranger mes affaires, tout en pensant à Edward. Si j'ai bien compris il l'a quitté… Alors peut-être que… Non Bella tu te fais des idées ! J'allai m'allonger sur le lit j'étais fatigué…

Je rêvai d'Edward… On était ensemble chez moi… Quelqu'un frappait contre du bois. Mais pourquoi on frappe dans un moment pareil. J'ouvris les yeux et compris que ce n'était pas mon rêve, mais la porte. On frappait à la porte. Je me levai en un bond, ce qui me fit presque tomber… J'allai vers la porte et ouvrit sur Edward.

-Oh ! Edward c'est toi… Entre…

-Oui c'est moi… Merci.

Il me fit son magnifique sourire…

-Tu veux quelque chose ?!

-Oh ! Euh oui merci…

-Café ? Eau ? Coca ?

-Un coca merci.

-Ok.

Je pris deux coca et me dirigea vers lui, il était assis sur le tabouret du bar. Je m'assis à mon tour, sur l'autre tabouret. Je lui donnai son coca et il me remercia. Il bue une gorgé et me regarda, regarda mon « appartement »…

-Bella ?!

Je le regardais dans les yeux…

-Oui ?!

-J'ai un service à te demander… C'est un peu beaucoup… Mais…  
-Edward ! Accouche…

Il rigola et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Ok… Alors, j'ai rompue avec Tanya…

-Oh !

-Non, Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis heureux comme sa…

Je hochai simplement la tête. Il sourit et continua son récit.

-Bien, j'ai rompue et je n'ai plus de chambre… J'ai demandé à George mais…

J'ai eu la dernière chambre… Alors il a pas trop le choix, il doit rester avec Tanya… Oh mon dieu ! J'ai compris…

-Il en a plus… dis-je.

-Exact, tu as pris la dernière… Et euh… Comme tu as deux lits, et que la chambre est assez cher… Je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais me laisser dormir ici… Et je paierais la moitié… 350 euro.

-Oh !

Hum… Edward dans la chambre d'accoté c'est déjà beaucoup… Mais la, dans la même chambre ! Mon dieu ! Il a du prendre mon regard pour un non car il me dit :

-Je comprends Bella, ce n'est pas grave… Je m'arrangerai autrement.

-Non ! Non, c'est bon… Je réfléchissais c'est tout… Mais bien sûre, il n y a pas de problème.

-Tu es sur ?! Car je ne veux pas te dérangez…

-Tu ne me dérange pas du tout Edward…

Au contraire…

Il sourit et me dit :

-Merci Bella !

Il me prit dans ses bras. C'était tellement bon d'être dans ses bras. Mon dieu… Il était si musclé… J'adorai son odeur… C'était si rassurant d'être dans ses bras. Comme si tout s'effaçait.  
Il me fit un baiser sur le front. Oh mon dieu… C'était magique. J'adorai sa…

-Je vais prendre mes affaires…

-D'accord…

Il recula et alla prendre ses affaires… Je fermai la porte derrière lui et alla m'asseoir sur mon lit. J'étais toute chamboulée par ces deux derniers jours… En premier, la rupture avec Jacob, le choc que cela me fit… Ensuite, la rencontre avec Edward… Tant d'émotions en même temps… La porte s'ouvris, Edward portait un sac avec sa valise dans l'autre main. Je me levais et alla l'aider.  
-Merci…

-De rien, c'est normal.

Il posa ses affaires sur son lit. J'allai vers l'armoire et pris mes affaires pour les déplacez d'un seul coté. Ainsi il aura de la place. Je fis la même chose dans la salle de bain. Je mis tout d'un coté et alla vers la chambre. Mais comme ma malchance évolue de jour en jour, je me pris le pied dans sa valise et tomba en avant, je n'eu même pas le temps de touche le sol qu'Edward m'attrapa de justesse, j'étais la, dans ses bras si protecteur…

-Désolé Edward, la malchance me poursuit…

-Ce n'est pas grave…

J'étais dans ces bras… Il ne me lâcha pas… Il me regarda dans les yeux. J'étais fasciné par les siens… Ils étaient magnifiques.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Bella ! Bella, mon amour… Je suis désolé ! Ouvre cette porte mon amour… Vient avec moi, je te promets que je me ferai pardonner.

-Putain Jacob…

Edward me lâcha mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Jacob… Il me vit près d'Edward et la il commença à crier.

-Tu te fou de moi ?! Tu pars comme sa… Pour aller avec un autre mec ?!

-Oh !!! C'est toi qui la tromper ! Alors fou lui la paix ok ?! dit Edward

Oh mon dieu !

Jacob s'approcha d'Edward et lui fit un coup de poing en pleine poire. Edward mis sa main sur sa joue.

Putain sa va dégénérer !

Edward pris Jacob et le mit contre le mur, il lui fit un coup de poing et Jacob lui cracha dessus.

Quel gamin !

-JACOB ! EDWARD ! ARRETEZ !!!

J'étais énervée ! Je ne comprenais pas comment il osait me faire sa ! C'est lui qui ma tromper non ?! Je rêve ! Je le pris par l'oreille, j'allai lui faire comprendre le fond de mes pensées !

-T'ES CON !! JE T'AI QUITTER , CAR TU MA TROMPER ! ALORS SI JE VEUX SORTIR AVEC UN AUTRE MEC ! C'EST MON PROBLEME ! ET D'AILLEUR POUR TA GOUVERNE ! EDWARD M'AIDAIT ! C'EST TOUT ! ALORS MAINTENANT ! CASSE-TOI D'ICI JACOB ! JE NE T'AIME PLUS ! LE JOUR OU TU AS COMMENCER A ME MENTIR ! TU AS TOUT PERDUE !

Jacob me regarda ahuri… Je le lâchai. Et lui ouvrit la porte.

-MAINTEANT ! SORT D'ICI ! SORT DE MA VIE !

-Mais Bella…

-NON !

Il sortit de la chambre, je m'approchai d'Edward, il avait la main en sang. Je m'agenouillai devant lui.

-Merci Edward, mais il ne fallait pas… Regarde ta main…

Je touchai sa main puis sa joue.

-Regarde ta joue…

J'avais toujours ma main sur sa joue. Il me regarda, en ce moment, je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser.

-Ce n'est rien Bella… C'est normal. Il n'avait pas à te gueuler dessus.

Il caressa ma joue et approcha son visage du mien.

Ne me frappez pas !

LOL

J'espère que sa vous a plut !

Prochain chapitre Mercredi !

Vanessa

Petit bouton vert xD


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 9 Un jour en avance…

Et oui… Je vous aime tellement xD et vos reviews me disant que sa allait être long alors… Voici ce chapitre POV EDWARD. Je ne suis pas bête je c'est que vous voulez tous savoir le chapitre 10 car la réponse n'est pas encore la… Alors le chapitre 10 est bientôt fini… Soyez gentil avec moi et je le posterais peut-être demain…

PS: Je répondrait au Reviews par Message c'est plus simple sauf pour ceux qui sont pas enrengistré.

Réponses au reviews (qui ne sont pas enrengistrer) :

Fan96: Merci... Oui je c'est pas simpa... xD aller bsx

Une rencontre passionnée

Chapitre 9

POV EDWARD

Je devais demander à une fille que je ne connaissais que depuis 2 jours, de partager une chambre avec moi. De plus cette fille c'était Bella. Cette femme qui à tous fait grandir en moi. Grâce à elle, j'ai eu le courage de rompre avec Tanya. Grâce ou à cause d'elle mon coté gentleman est revenue… Elle m'obsède. Elle est tellement belle, gentille et attentionnée.

En allant vers sa chambre, je réfléchissais à plusieurs manières de lui demander une chose pareille. C'était assez compliquer à dire. « Salut Bella je viens vivre avec toi car j'ai rompue avec Tanya »… SUPER !

J'arrivai à sa porte. La chambre 329. Si elle accepte, je sens que je devrais prendre beaucoup de douche froide… Car dormir dans la même pièce qu'elle, sa va être dur.

Je toque à la porte. Personne. J'allai retoquer quand j'entendis des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur Bella, elle avait les cheveux emmêler c'était trop mignon.

-Oh ! Edward c'est toi… Entre…

-Oui c'est moi… Merci.

Je lui sourie.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?!

-Oh ! Euh oui merci…

-Café ? Eau ? Coca ?

-Un coca merci.

-Ok.

Elle alla chercher deux cocas, pendant ce temps je m'assis sur un de ces tabourets du bar. Elle arriva avec deux coca, elle s'assit au tabouret d'en face. Je la remercie, je la regarde et regarde son « appartement ». Je me lance !

-Bella ?!

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

-Oui ?!

-J'ai un service à te demander… C'est un peu beaucoup… Mais…

Putain ! Je lui dis comment ?!

-Edward ! Accouche…

Je ris de son empressement et la regarde dans les yeux pour continuer.

-Ok… Alors, j'ai rompue avec Tanya…

-Oh !

-Non, Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis heureux comme sa…

Elle hocha la tête, c'est vrai j'étais beaucoup plus heureux ainsi. Je lui sourie et continua mon récit.

-Bien, j'ai rompue et je n'ai plus de chambre… J'ai demandé à George mais…

Je lui laisse le temps d'assimiler mes phrases et de comprendre ma requête.

-Il en a plus… dit-elle

-Exact, tu as pris la dernière… Et euh… Comme tu as deux lits, et que la chambre est assez cher… Je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais me laisser dormir ici… Et je paierais la moitié… 350 euro.

-Oh !

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'accord. Merde ! Dommage, sa aurait été super. Bref. Il faut que j'aille chercher une chambre.

-Je comprends Bella, ce n'est pas grave… Je m'arrangerai autrement.

-Non ! Non, c'est bon… Je réfléchissais c'est tout… Mais bien sûre, il n y a pas de problème.

-Tu es sur ?! Car je ne veux pas te dérangez…

-Tu ne me dérange pas du tout Edward…

Cette remarque me dit chaud au cœur, je ne c'est pas pourquoi. Je lui souris et lui dit :

-Merci Bella !

Je la pris dans mes bras. C'était tellement bon de l'avoir ainsi contre moi. Elle sentait si bon… Je lui fis un baiser sur son front et je fermai mes yeux en même temps pour savourer ce moment magique.

-Je vais prendre mes affaires…

-D'accord…

Je reculai à contre cœur et alla chercher mes affaires qui était chez George. Arrivée à l'accueil je vis Tanya, je reculais avant qu'elle me voie. J'étais derrière le mur et j'écoutais Tanya déballer sa colère sur ce pauvre George…

-Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ?! Il à pris une autre chambre ! Et vous ne me dites même pas laquelle !

-Madame, je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire…

-Non mais je rêve !!!

Elle partie de l'autre coté amen. Je sortie de ma cachette et alla vers George.

-Désolé George, c'est une vraie salope quand elle le veut…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward. Tiens tes valises, et part d'ici avant qu'elle ne revienne et fasse un meurtre. Ce ne sera pas bon pour notre pub.

Je rigolai et alla prendre mes affaires. Je dis au revoir à George et alla vers la chambre de Bella. J'ouvris la porte et entra, elle était assise sur le lit. Quand elle me vit, elle se leva et vint m'aider à porter mes valises.

-Merci…

-De rien, c'est normal.

Je posai mes affaires sur mon lit, pendant que Bella alla dans son armoire me laisser de la place je suppose. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, mais quand elle revint, elle trébucha sur ma valise. Je lâchai mes affaires et alla la rattrapez. Elle était dans mes bras, je ne voulais pas la lâcher. C'était si bon de l'avoir ainsi.

-Désolé Edward, la malchance me poursuit…

-Ce n'est pas grave…

Je la regardai dans les yeux, elle était si belle…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Bella ! Bella, mon amour… Je suis désolé ! Ouvre cette porte mon amour… Vient avec moi, je te promets que je me ferai pardonner.

-Putain Jacob…  
Putain, qu'est ce qu'il fout la ?! Qu'est ce qu'il veut ce con ?!

Je lâchai Bella à contre cœur, mais quand Jacob ouvrit la porte, Bella était toujours la, très proche de moi… Et la il devint furieux.

-Tu te fou de moi ?! Tu pars comme sa… Pour aller avec un autre mec ?!

Il m'énerva ! Mais pour qui ce prenait-il ?! Il la tromper ! Et il vient maintenant comme si de rien n'était et l'agresse !

-Oh !!! C'est toi qui la tromper ! Alors fou lui la paix ok ?! dis-je

Il s'approcha de moi et il me fit un coup de poing. PUTAIN MA JOUE ! SA FAIT MAL NON DE DIEU ! Je l'attrapa et le mit contre le mur je lui fit un coup de poing et il me cracha dessus. Dégoutant !

-JACOB ! EDWARD ! ARRETEZ !!!

Elle avait l'ai très énervé… Je lâchai Jacob et m'assit contre le mur. J'essuyai le cracha de Jacob et vit Bella tirer Jacob par l'oreille. Elle lui cria dessus.

-T'ES CON !! JE T'AI QUITTER ! CAR TU MA TROMPER ! ALORS SI JE VEUX SORTIR AVEC UN AUTRE MEC ! C'EST MON PROBLEME ! ET D'AILLEUR POUR TA GOUVERNE ! EDWARD M'AIDAIT ! C'EST TOUT ! ALORS MAINTENANT ! CASSE-TOI D'ICI JACOB ! JE NE T'AIME PLUS ! LE JOUR OU TU AS COMMENCER A ME MENTIR ! TU AS TOUT PERDUE !

Jacob la regarda comme choqué, elle le lâcha et alla ouvrir la porte.

-MAINTEANT ! SORT D'ICI ! SORT DE MA VIE !

-Mais Bella…

-NON !

Il sortit de la chambre, pauvre con ! Elle me regarda, et s'approcha de moi. Elle s'agenouilla et me dit :

-Merci Edward, mais il ne fallait pas… Regarde ta main…

Elle toucha ma main puis ma joue, son geste était tendre…

-Regarde ta joue…

Elle avait toujours sa main sur ma joue, je la regardai… Elle était sublime, je voulais l'embrasser. Mais je lui répondis avant.

-Ce n'est rien Bella… C'est normal. Il n'avait pas à te gueuler dessus.

Je caressai sa joue, elle était douce… J'adorais. J'approchai mon visage du sien tout en caressant sa joue.

Avez-vous aimez ce POV EDWARD ?!

Bisous

Vanessa


	11. Chapter 10

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !

EH ouii je suis gentil, je vous le poste aujourd'hui, tout le monde veux savoir la suite alors la voilà !

xD Gros bisous et BONNE ANNEE !

Réponses au Reviews:

ENCORE MERCI A TOUS ! JE VOUS AI ENVOYER QUELQUES MOTS XD... Pour ceux qui ne sont pas enrengistrer voila :

Anna: DSL ne me tue pas... xD Tu trouve que sa va un peu vite ? Je voie je peu comprendre xD mais comprend moi, je ne voulais pas mettre leur amour au chapitre 39 xD alors jai fait développer au long de ces chapitres... C'est un coup de foudre... Tu y croie ? xD aller bsx et encore merci de suivre ma FIC

Pénélope: NON 20 MINUTES !! ahhaha Aller pardonne moi xD la suite est la... xD DSL POUR LA TAILLE DES CHAPITRES.... Gros BSX et Bonne année !

Lena : Tes réponses à tes questions sont ici dans ce chapitre... xD BSX

Elodie52: Tu m'aime ahahahha xD oui je c'est xD la suite est la mDr

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 10

POV BELLA

Il approcha son visage du mien et ses lèvres frolèrent les miennes. Il recula un peu, caressa mes cheveux et mis sa main derrière ma nuque. Je mis ma main sur sa joue et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Sa langue vint frôlée ma lèvre inférieur pour demander l'entré. Je lui accordai et nos langues se mélangèrent… En ce moment je ne pensais à plus rien… Juste ce baiser, il m'avait emmenée loin, très loin.  
Je reculai à contre cœur… Mais je devais respirer…

-Bella…

Ces paroles n'étaient qu'un souffle…

-Oui… ?!

-Je suis désolé… Je n'aurai pas du…

Oh ! Il était désolé… Il ne voulait pas m'embrasser… Oh mon dieu. Il regrette…

-Moi aussi… dis-je à contre cœur.

Il se lève, et moi je reste la, assise comme une conne… Je repense à ce baiser… A ce fabuleux baiser… Bon ! Bella… Il faut te ressaisir, de toute manière dans 5 jours, tu ne le reverras plus. Juste de l'amitié, c'est déjà sa… Je me lève et m'assoie sur mon lit, je prends la carte des soirées au bateau. Ce soir il y a un souper organiser, avec une petite fête après je pense avec de la musique.

-Edward ?!

Il retourne la tête.

-Oui ?!

-Ce soir, il y a une fête organisé, tu veux y aller… ?!

-Oh ! Euh… eh bien comme tu veux.

-Eh bien, oui, j'aimerais bien y aller. Mais si tu ne veux pas, j'irai toute seule, il n y a pas de problème…

-Non, non… Aucun problème, sa me fera très plaisir.

Je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit. J'allai dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Edward rangeait ses affaires. Je mis une robe bleu nuit… Elle était magnifique, c'était celle que mon amie Angela m'avait offert à mon anniversaire, je me rappelle je ne voulais pas la prendre au début… Mais là je ne regrette pas du tout. Je détachai mes cheveux et je bouclai un peu les pointes. Un peu de maquillage pas trop, et voilà !  
Je sortie de la chambre pour rejoindre Edward, mais je m'arrêtai net. Edward était torse nu ! En trin de choisir une chemise… Oh mon dieu ! Quel corps parfait !

-Bella…

-Oh ! Désolé Edward ! Je ne savais pas… que… je ne savais pas que tu… t'habillais… Je devins toute rouge et il se mit à rire.

-Oh Bella… Il n y a pas de problème… Je pense que tu as déjà vu beaucoup de mec en torse nu… Et d'ailleurs je dors ainsi alors…

-Quoi ?!

-Je dors en caleçon… Mais si sa te dérange dit le moi…

OH MY GOD ! Je vais dormir dans la même pièce qu'Edward en sachant qu'il sera quasiment à poil. Non de dieu !

-Euh…

J'avale ma salive.

-Non, non il n y a pas de problème.

Il sourit. Il était fier de l'effet qu'il me faisait… Hum… Edward on ne joue pas avec Bella. Tu va voir, moi aussi je c'est jouer.

-De toute manière, moi aussi je dors en sous vêtement…

Il tourna la tête immédiatement vers moi.

-Pardon ?!

-Oui, c'est une habitude, je préfère…

-Ah… Ok.

Je souris, j'étais fière de moi, il n'allait pas être le seul à rire. Car s'il m'avait embrassé, peut-être le regrette-t-il. Mais il le voulait au début j'en étais quasiment sur. Alors sa n'allait pas être juste dur pour moi de le voir mais aussi dur pour lui de me voire.  
Il mit sa chemise et alla dans la salle de bain. Il revint 5 minute après, le temps que j'enfile ces fichus escarpins.

-T'ai-je dit que tu étais magnifique ?

Je rougie instinctivement.

-Euh… Non…

-Eh bien Bella, tu es magnifique habillé ainsi.

-Merci…

Bella respire…

Je me lève et il me tend son bras, je lui prends et nous avancions vers le restaurent, comme un couple.

-Merde !

Edward me tire en arrière…

-Edward ?!

-Désolé Bella…

-Mais…

-Chut…

Il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche, nous étions coincés entre le mur des toilettes d'hommes et celle de femmes. Je vis une chevelure blonde passé, Tanya ! Je comprends… Elle passe, regarde derrière elle et soupire d'agacement, elle se dirige vers sa chambre. Edward me lâche.

-Désolé Bella…

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Nous reprîmes notre chemin et arrivâmes devant l'entrée du restaurant. Un serveur vint nous accueillir et nous plaça sur une table, deux places. Edward tira ma chaise, je rougie, on n'a jamais été si gentleman avec moi. Je m'assoie et il pousse la chaise. Il vint s'assoir en face et commanda une bouteille de vin.  
Une question me tracassait, je la lui posais.

-Edward ?! Conte-tu fuir Tanya a vie ?

-Oh ! Non, non… Mais euh… je l'ai comment dire… Je l'ai enfermé dans la chambre, et je croie qu'elle m'en veut énormément. Donc si je veux mourir, je peux aller lui dire Bonjour. Mais si je veux rester en vie, vaut mieux que je l'évite.

-Tu l'as vraiment enfermé ?!

-Oui…

-Ah,ha,ha,ha,ha… Trop fort…

Il se mit à rire aussi.

-Moi, je lui ai juste jeté de l'eau pendant qu'il dormait… dis-je

-Seulement ?!

-Hum… Je lui ai aussi lancé des petites choses…

Nous nous mîmes à rires, la soirée commençait bien… Après avoir mangé et parler un bout de temps, George annonça que nous pouvions disposer et aller dans la salle d'à coté, il y avait une petite fête.

-On y va ? dit Edward

-Oui.

-Ok, mais il faudra dansez…

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre car il me dit :

-Tu as déjà dit oui, pas d'excuses.

Je ferme ma bouche et me dirige avec Edward vers la fête à contre cœur, je ne voulais vraiment pas danser. Nous entrâmes et la je vis une cinquantaine de personne en trin de se positionnez. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?!

-Voilà ! Parfait… 1, 2, 3, 4,5,…46. Oh ils nous manquent 4 personnes, s'il vous plait ! Je suis sur que vous connaissez cette danse, certain ! VOUS !  
Il nous pointait du doigt, moi et Edward.

-Nous ?! dit Edward

-Si, si vous… Venez s'il vous plait et vous aussi.

Moi, Edward et deux autres personnes vinrent s'ajoutée aux personnes regroupé.

-Edward, sa me dit rien de bon tout sa…

-Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, juste une petite dance surement connue à faire…

-Et si je ne la connais pas ?!

-Pas possible…

-Comment sa ?! Tu la connais ?!

-Bella, c'est la troisième fois que je viens ici, il y a toujours des chansons connu.

-Oh !

Je n'étais pas convaincu pour autant. Tout sa n'annonçait rien de bon…

-Voilà, Parfait ! Alors je vous montre les pas principaux, vous devez les connaître surement, mais comme ils y en a plusieurs on ne sait jamais… Alors au refrain on secoue les mains en l'air et vous sautez en même temps, ainsi et après on fait UH ! Les mains en avant et ensuite Ah ! Les bras plier qui recule sec, ainsi… Voilà et après on fait juste des pas à droite, à gauche et à la fin on chante tout ensemble et on met les mains debout en les balançant… Pour le moment on chante juste le refrain ensemble. Ok ? Parfait !

Oh mon dieu ! C'est « Hey Baby »…

-Edward…

Il rit et me plaça droite.

-Allez Bella, tu peux le faire….

-Mouais…

La chanson commença… (Hey Baby DJ Otzi)  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
On dansait, les bras en l'air et hop le HU ! AH! En criant!

I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Edward était à fond dedans, c'était vraiment drôle de le voir ainsi.

Hey hey baby (hu ha)

Et c'est reparti… Edward me prit et me mis en face, nous dansions ainsi pendant toute la chanson c'était vraiment drôle, j'adorai…  
-HU!  
-HA!  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl

When I saw you walking down the street  
I said that's the kind of girl I'd like to meet  
She is so pretty looks so fine  
I'm gonna make her my, oh mine

Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl

When you turn and walk away  
That's when I want to say  
Come on baby give me a whirl  
I wanna know, I wanna know  
When you turn and walk away  
That's when I want to say  
Come on baby give me a whirl  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl

Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl

Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl!

Nous avion bien rit c'était vraiment drôle… Edward et moi avions bien bue et bien danser, j'avais adoré… Mais la j'étais fatigué… Edward le vit et me proposa de rentré.

-C'était vraiment bien, encore merci… de m'avoir obligé à danser.

-C'était un plaisir Bella.

Il me sourit et il ouvrit la porte de « notre » chambre. Je me souvins soudain du jeu… Les sous-vêtements ! Je devins toute rouge et alla dans la salle de bain pour qu'Edward ne le remarque pas.

Oh mon dieu !

Voilà !

Avez-vous aimez ?

Prochain chapitre Samedi je pense, car il y a les fêtes...

Gros bisous

A bientôt

Vanessa


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 11 !

J'espère que vous allez aimez !

ET

Bonne Année à TOUS !

Réponses au Reviews non enregistré.

Elodie52 : Merci beaucoup ! Pour le boxer ne t'inquiète pas… ;)

Pénélope : Merci ! Oui la chanson ! Je l'adore, moi aussi sa me rappelle de bon souvenirs…

Atwilighteuse1 : Merci !!!

Lena : je suis désolé de te laisser sur ta fin… Mais c'est fait pour le SUSPENS xD

Bon ben voilà j'espère que vous avez passer un bonne soirée le 31 décembre et que vous vous êtes amusé… Moi, je commence pas super bien l'année… Je suis malade =( bref… Lundi je reprend les cours alors… Demain peut-être un chapitre, mais après j'aurai un peu moins de temps pour écrire alors… Soyez patient =)

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 11

POV EDWARD

Je l'avais embrassé, sa avait été intense pour moi… J'avais adoré. Mais quand elle se recula, je pris conscience de ce que je venais de faire… J'avais embrassé une fille magnifique, gentille, belle mais presque inconnue… Je veux dire sa fait 2 jours que je l'a connait et je l'embrasse… Mais à ce moment, c'était comme normale pour moi de le faire. Mais je n'étais pas du genre comme sa… Alors je m'étais excusé et elle en avait fait de même. Sa m'avait brisé le cœur. Alors je m'étais levé et j'avais continué de ranger mes affaires.

Elle m'avait proposé d'aller à la fameuse fête du 2ème jour tant connue chez le « Costa Victoria ». Je rigolai intérieurement en me rappelant la tête qu'elle avait faite quand il a fallu danser. Mais nous nous sommes bien amusés.

Elle était fatigué alors je décidai de rentrez

.-C'était vraiment bien, encore merci… de m'avoir obligé à danser.

-C'était un plaisir Bella.

Je lui sourie et j'ouvre la porte de « notre » chambre.

Un sourire nait sur mon visage en me rappelant de notre jeu.

Bella entre dans les toilettes et moi j'essaie de poser lentement nos affaires… Je voulais qu'elle me voie. Alors je pose nos affaires sur la table, je me dirige vers mon lit et m'assoie. J'enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Ensuite j'enlève ma cravate.

Bella sort de la salle de bain, quand elle me voit en train de me déshabiller, elle rougie de suite. Je sourie, j'adorais quand ces joues prenaient cette teinte rosée.

Elle alla vers son lit et enleva ses escarpins.

Elle plia et déplia ses pieds plusieurs fois en grimaçant.

-Tu as mal ?

-Oui, ces foutus escarpins sont magnifiques, mais ce sont de véritables souffre douleur.

Je rie.

-Edward. Ce n'est pas drôle. Ca fait vraiment mal…

-Tu veux que je te les masses ?

-Pardon ?!

-Tu veux que je te masse tes pieds ?

-Euh… Je… On ne ma jamais masser…

-Sérieux ?!

-Oui.-Ah ben il y a une première à tout.

Je m'approche d'elle et elle me regarde ahurie, gênée aussi je croie.

-Edward, je ne pense pas que sa soit nécessaires…

Je prends son pied droit et commence à le masser.

-Oh mon dieu…

Je sourie, elle aimait sa. Je continuai à la masser pendant qu'elle gémissait…

Ma virilité se réveilla de suite et heureusement que j'avais ma chemise par-dessus… Je pris son autre pied et lui fit subir la même chose qu'au dernier… Bella adorait sa.

-Sérieux Edward… T'es masseur ou quoi ?!

-Non, non…

J'arrête de masser ses pieds et les caresses tendrement, elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde.

-Merci…

-De rien Bella.

Je me lève, et j'essaie du mieux que je peux de cachez cette bosse dans mon pantalon. Je me tourne contre le mur et continue de me déshabiller. Je déboutonne ma chemise et l'enlève. Je commence à déboutonnez mon pantalon et je le fait descendre… J'avais décidé de mettre la barre un peu plus haute… Elle m'avait provoqué avec ses sous-vêtements… Ok, c'est moi qui avais commencé… Mais voilà j'ai décidé de mettre un boxer, c'est plus sexy comme dit ma sœur Alice.

Je laisse une belle vue à Bella un petit moment et je vais poser mes affaires sur la chaise. Je prends mon mobile dans la poche de mon pantalon et me dirige dans mon lit.

Je me retourne vers Bella et là. OH MON DIEU. J'ouvre la bouche comme un con devant cette déesse en string et soutien-gorge. Un ensemble noir en dentelle, très sexy…

Elle était dos à moi et essayait d'enlever son collier. J'étais foutu, l'idée du boxer… Ca servira à rien, elle me bat !

-Putain !

-Bella ça va ?

-Euh... Heim… Edward tu peux me rendre un service, et m'enlevez ce collier s'il te plait.

Putain elle est à moitié à poil et moi aussi et elle veut que j'aille contre elle pour enlever son collier…

-Bien sûre Bella…

Je me lève et me dirige vers elle, elle me lance un coup d'œil et je lui sourie. Elle soulève ses cheveux et j'enlève son collier. Mon corps était proche, très proche du sien, j'avais chaud… Elle se retourne et me prend le collier. Elle reste en face de moi à me fixer.

-Merci.

-De rien…

Je n'ai jamais vue de seins ainsi, ils étaient parfait…

Putain, Bella regarde mon boxer.

Elle rougie et me sourie.

J'étais plus que gêné. J'avais cette bosse là, et elle l'avait vue. Je me mis sous mes draps, ici j'étais en sécurité. Bella posa ses bijoux sur la table de nuit, tout en me laissant une magnifique vue de son jolie petit cul.

Cette femme est parfaite. Elle à tout pour plaire, que ca soit intérieurement ou exté me regarda et se mit sous ses couvertures. En ce moment, je n'avais qu'une envie aller au près d'elle. La nuit allait être longue ainsi…

-Bonne nuit Edward.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Elle me sourit, j'en fis de même. Elle se retourna et inspira un grand coup. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction…Je m'étais endormie au allant tour de 3h, je n'avais pas cessé de regarder Bella et de me remémorez ces deux jours…

J'avais quitté Tanya et sa c'était quelque chose de bien ! D'ailleurs, il fallait que je l'annonce à ma famille, ils allaient être heureux…

Je repensais aussi à mon frère Emmett, il allait se marier, j'étais heureux pour lui, mais j'étais aussi jaloux, moi aussi je voulais rencontrez la femme de ma vie, celle avec qui j'allais rester, avec qui j'aurai des enfants… J'en avais marre, des coups d'un soir. Tanya était une erreur. Je voulais rencontrer quelqu'un qui me correspondait…

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'avais entendu quelqu'un crier… Bella !

Je me lève en un bond, le son venait de la salle de bains…

-Bella ?!

-PUTAIN !

-Oh mon dieu Bella…

Elle était couchée au sol, avec juste une serviette de bain pour la couvrir…

-Est-ce que ca va ?

-Hum… A vrai dire j'aurai besoin d'une aide pour me lever…

-Bien sûre.

Je mets une main derrière son dos et l'autre je lui donne la main, elle se lève lentement…

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Désolé Edward, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un truc contre la mal chance… J'en ai vraiment marre…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la première à tomber en sortant de la douche. Mais fait attention sa peut être très dangereux…

-0ui, je sais

.Elle se mit sur ses pieds et je sortais de la salle de bain pour la laisser se préparez…

Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire et me mit un jeans avec un t-shirt noir.

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Jasper… Je le pris et alla vers la salle de bain…

-Bella, je sors, on m'appelle.

-Ok.

Je sortie de la chambre tout en répondant à mon meilleure ami.

-Allo ?!

-Hey mec !

-Jasper, comment ça va ?

-Oh bien, bien…

Ta sœur vient de partir.-JASPER !

-Oh ! Désolé mec, j'ai rien dit n'empêche.

Jasper et Alice ! Je vous jure ! Au début sa m'avait fait un choc, mais tous deux, sa se voyait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais je ne voulais pas que Jasper me parle de sa vie amoureuse avec Alice. Surtout depuis le jour que je les avais surpris en train de faire l'amour dans le salon. J'avais été choqué. Merde ! C'était ma sœur tout de même. Il m'avait fallut du temps pour m'en remettre.

-Mouai…

-Alors, comment va la vie au bateau ?

-Eh bien ça va…

-Et Tanya comment vas-t-elle ?

-Euh… Enervée je croie.-Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai plaqué

.-Sérieux ?! Mec tu me choque là !-Ben oui…

-Oh mon dieu ! Qu'elle bonne nouvelle !-Ahahah-Mais sa m'étonne que tu soie toujours en vie…

-Eh bien, figure-toi que-moi aussi… Parce que après ce que je lui ai fait…

-Edward…. ?!

-Je te raconterai quand je rentre…

-Ok.-Et si non comment ça va là-bas ?

-Hum… bien, A par que ta sœur à eu l'idée de s'acheter un yorkshire, tout va bien…-Sérieux ?!

Elle c'est acheter un chien ?

-Hum… pas tout à fait, elle veut emménager chez moi et après en acheter un.

-Oh ! Ca devient sérieux vous deux.

-Edward… Je me sens bien avec ta sœur et je croie qu'elle aussi. Je l'aime vraiment.

- Ta intérêt parce que je te préviens, tu la fait souffrir et t'es mort.

-Ahahahah Ok, ok.

J'étai en train de retournez à ma chambre tout en parlant à Jasper quand quelqu'un se mit devant la porte.-Pas si vite Cullen !

-Merde… Jasper, je dois te laisser, petit problème…

-Oh… Ok… A tout mec.

Oui si je survie, je boucle et je regarde la personne qui m'avait parlé.

Avez-vous aimez ?

Laissez des petites reviews SVP

Prochain chapitre Lundi.

Mais ! Si vous êtes généreux…

Je le posterai demain ! ;)


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je poste ce chapitre AJD !

Mais je ne répond pas au reviews pas le temps mais merci !

Je répondrai plus tard !

BSX

Vanessa

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 12

POV BELLA

Je m'étais réveillé avant Edward ce matin… Pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir dormie moins que lui. Monsieur, avait décidé de mettre un boxer, j'avais bien vue son jolie petit cul, il était parfait…

Le savoir si proche quand il avait enlevé mon collier avait été très dur. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en passant devant Edward, il état profondément endormie… Il était magnifique…

Bella ARRETE de REVER ! Pff !

J'entre dans la salle de bain et me regarde dans le miroir, mes cheveux étaient... Il n y pas de mot pour sa ! Je remarque mes sous-vêtements et rougie immédiatement ! Hier, quand je lui avais demandé de m'aider, il était la contre moi… Et j'avais vue une jolie bosse dans son joli boxer… Oh mon dieu…

J'entre dans la douche, je règle l'eau sur chaud. Ceci détendit mes muscles… Je repensais à Edward, l'effet que sa m'avait fait de le voir ainsi…

Dès que je fini de me rincer, je sortie de la douche. Mais avec la chance que j'ai je glissai sur le sol en criant. J'avais énormément mal ! Putain !

-PUTAIN !

J'entends des pas qui viennent vers la salle de bain. Super je suis enroulée dans un linge et Edward arrive…

-Oh mon dieu Bella…

Il me regarda…

-Est-ce que ca va ?

Ai-je l'air bien ?! Bella calme toi, ce n'est pas sa faute !

-Hum… A vrai dire j'aurai besoin d'une aide pour me lever…

-Bien sûre.

Il me mit une main derrière mon dos et il me donna l'autre, il me souleva lentement.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il s'inquiète pour moi…

-Désolé Edward, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un truc contre la mal chance… J'en ai vraiment marre…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la première à tomber en sortant de la douche. Mais fait attention sa peut être très dangereux…

-0ui, je sais.

Je me mis sur mes pieds et il sortie. Je soufflai, sa aurait pu être pire… Mais j'ai mal au dos ! Je regarde dans le miroir… MAGNIFIQUE ! J'aurai un bleu en plein milieu de mon dos… Pfff…

Je repensais à Edward quand il m'avait massé hier soir, c'était sublime ! J'avais adoré, et je n'arrivai pas à retenir mes gémissements, tellement que c'était bon !

J'entendis une sonnerie… Ce n'était pas mon téléphone… Celui d'Edward. Je pense. Des pas venait vers la salle de bain et Edward me dit depuis l'autre coté de la porte :

-Bella, je sors, on m'appelle.

-Ok.

Il me prévenait qu'il sortait, c'était trop mignon…

Bella ne te fait pas d'idée !!!

J'entendis la porte de la chambre se fermer. Je pris mes habits et m'habilla… J'avais choisie de beaux sous-vêtements pour ce soir… J'aimais lui faire de l'effet, même si cela me faisait rougir. Je mis un jeans foncé et un top clair. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et me mit un peu de crayon pour faire ressortir mes yeux.

Je sortie de la salle de bain et alla faire mon lit. Je ne voulais pas aller au restaurant, alors comme j'avais une mini cuisine dans « l'appartement ». J'allai regarder s'il y avait des pattes dans les placards… Parfait ! Il y a du pesto… Je ferai des pattes au pesto. Rosaria m'avait appris à faire de bons plats italiens… Elle m'avait aussi appris à parler un peu italien… Alors être ici, ne me posait pas de problèmes.

Rosaria était la « copine » de mon père. Mon père, s'est longtemps renfermer, mais un jour il l'avait rencontré… Renée serait contente pour lui, il ne devait pas rester seul… Rosaria était venu 4 ans après la mort de ma mère… J'avais 17 ans. Je l'avais refusé au début, je ne voulais pas qu'on remplace ma maman, mais de jours en jours, j'apprenais à la connaître et je l'aimais de plus en plus… Deux ans après elle est venue vivre chez nous. Charlie est heureux et sa m'avait fait tellement plaisir de le voir sourire à nouveau.

Rosaria était comme une seconde maman pour moi, je l'aimais vraiment ! Elle me manquait d'ailleurs… Je vais appeler Charlie voir comment il va… Je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro de la maison.

-Charlie Swan.

-Salut Papa !

-Hey, Bella comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, bien et toi ?

-Oui ça va, Rosaria ma fait des lasagnes, c'était succulent…

-Hé ! Moi aussi j'en veux…

-Ahahhaha… Elle dit qu'elle t'en fera à ton retour, pour toi et Jacob.

MERDE !

-Euh… Oui, merci.

-Est-ce-que ça va ?

-Oui… Mais écoute un plat suffira, Jacob et moi c'est terminer.

-Pardon ?!

-Oui, c'est compliquer, écoute papa on parlera de ça à mon retour, la j'ai une nouvelle chambre et tout va bien…

-Tu es sûr ?!

-Oui, papa tout va bien…

-Ok, alors à bientôt Bella…

-A bientôt Papa, tu peux me passer Rosaria s'il te plait.

-Oui, oui bien sûre… ROSARIA ! BELLA AU TELEPHONE

-Hey Bella !

-Coucou Rosa… Comment ça va ?

-Bien et toi ma chérie ?

-Ca va… Un peu compliquer… Je t'expliquerai à mon retour, mais j'ai un petit service à te demander.

-Oui ?!

-Mais tu ne dois rien dire à Papa…

-Oh ! D'accord vas-y…

-Tu peux demander à Angela de m'appelez, et donne lui les clés de mon appartement s'il te plait.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non, non rien. J'ai juste besoin qu'elle face… euh… du rangement.

-Oh ! Ok, pas de soucie je lui dirai.

-Merci Rosa, Bisous !

-Bisous ma belle.

Je raccrochai et sursautai en entend un bruit de vase cassez.

-Tanya ! CALME-TOI !

MERDE !

-Edward ! Tu as pris une autre chambre avec une pouffiasse de MERDE ! Je suis belle moi ! Pourquoi vas-tu avec une fille pareille !

Sympa la meuf ! Tu t'es vu BARBIE !

-Ne parle pas de Bella, tu veux ?! DE 1 : NOUS NE SOMMES PAS ENSEMBLE ! DE 2 SA NE TE REGARDE PAS ! JE T'AI QUITTER !

-Non, non ! Vous dormez ensemble ! C'est pareil pour moi !

J'ouvrai la porte, elle m'énervait vraiment ! Et Edward, m'avait aidé pour Jacob. Ce que je vis me stoppa. Tanya avait balancé un vase du bateau par terre, les fleurs étaient déchiquetées, l'eau rependue sur elle et Edward.

Oh mon dieu… Elle est folle, il ne l'a pas trompé tout de même, il l'a juste quitté.

-Tanya ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Non, non ! Tu m'as enfermé dans une chambre non de dieu !

-Et moi, tu ma tromper et mentie !

-Pff… Edward, dit moi que tu ne m'as jamais trompé…

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait Tanya !

-Jamais ?!

Elle av ait l'air surprise.

-JAMAIS !

-Menteur !

Elle lui balança son pied en plein milieu de ces jambes.

-PUTAIN !!!!!

-Bon Barbie ! Tu lui fou la paix ok ?! T'es vraiment chiante ! Il ta quitté ! Et tu ne veux pas l'admettre ! Je suis sûr que personne ne doit quitter Tanya ! C'est elle qui doit le faire ! Ben Barbie tu voies ! Il l'a fait ! Alors casse-toi !

-Mais pour qui tu te prends ?!

-Casse-toi ! Tu ne vaux même pas la peine d'être insulté…

J'allai vers Edward et l'aida à ce lever, il était plier en deux, elle l'avait « castré »… Mais je n'eu même pas le temps de m'accroupir que quelqu'un me tira par les cheveux.

-NON ! IL EST A MOI !

-Putain t'es malade !

Elle était derrière moi et me tenait par les cheveux, je décidai de lui balancez mon coude en plein ventre.

-AIIIE !

Ensuite je me mis à sa hauteur et lui fit un jolie coup de point sur son nez.

-ARGHHH !! MON NEZ ! JE VIENS DE LE REFAIRE ! PUTAIN LA SALOPE !

-TA GEULLE !

Je me dirigeai vers Edward, il me regardait, choquer et amusé.

-Sa te fait rire ?!

-Hum… un peu oui…

Et il se mit à rire, j'en fis de même et je mis une main derrière son dos et l'aida à marcher vers la chambre. Il entra et alla s'assoir sur le lit. Pendant ce temps je fermai la porte à clef… Qui c'est Barbie voudrait revenir...

J'allai vers le congélateur et sortie des glaçons, je les mis dans un linge et tendis un à Edward et l'autre je le mis sur ma main endolorie. Je m'assis en face d'Edward.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Hum… J'espère encore avoir des enfants un jour…

Je rigolai, c'est vrai qu'elle n'y est pas allé en douceur.

-Hum, je voie.

-Bella ?!

-Oui ?!

-Merci.

-Oh ! De rien, je te devais bien sa.

-Merci quand même, mais promet moi une chose…

-Quoi ?

-Promet moi de me rappelez de ne jamais t'énerver.

Nous nous mîmes à rire tous les deux.

-Ok, je te le promets.

-Non, sérieux ta appris ou à frappez comme sa ?!

-Mon père est shérif, tu te rappelle…

-Ah oui c'est vrai…

-Oui, et il m'a obligé à prendre des cours de self défense.

-Ah, ok, il faudra le remercier…

-Oui…

Il me regarda dans les yeux, j'adorais ces moments…

-Hum, tu as sortie des pattes, tu cuisines ?

-Oh ! Oui, je fais des pattes au pesto, tu aimes ?

-Hum… Oui, j'adore les plats italiens !

Je lui sourie et alla cuisiner mes pattes…

-Bella, je vais me doucher.

-Ok.

Il me sourie et je rougie, Edward dans la douche… Mon dieu… Bella, respire !

Avez vous aimez ?

La suite Mardi je pense !

Bonne reprise des cours à TOUS !


	14. Chapter 13

Bonsoir tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez aimez ce chapitre...

Il avance un peu... dans le jeu.

Le prochain chapitre, je pense... Sera chaud.

xD

MAIS

Je ne c'est pas quand il sera poster.

Je n'ai toujours pas amener mon ordinateur,,,

BREF

J'écris un peu...

Mais comme je n'aurai pas d'ordi pendant un petit moment,,,

Je pense que la suite sera postée vendredi.

Si elle arrive avant, je vous ferai signe ! ;)

Merci pour vos reviews !

Merci à Pénélope, Lena,Lectrice, Al'Jenny… (Non inscrite)

TOUT VOS COMMENTAIRE, ME FONT REELEMENT PLAISIR.

Mais je vous demanderais, s'il vous plait si vous le voulez bien…

Rajoutez mon adresse… : ou bien donnez moi la vôtre ainsi, je peux vous répondre à vos magnifiques messages, car ici, c'est plus compliquer…

Merci d'avance.

Reprise des cours pour moi...

HORRIBLE !

J'ai détesté... Je suis fatigué... Se lever à 6h...

PFF

BREF

J'espère que pour vous sa été mieux...

BSX

Et encore Merci de m suivre.

Vanessa

* * *

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 13

POV EDWARD

J'étais sous la douche et putain, j'avais mal aux couilles ! Cette conne de Tanya m'avait fait bien mal ! La prochaine fois que je la voie… Je lui dirai ces putains de 4 vérités !

Je repensais au moment d'avant, Bella l'avait bien frappé… Je vous jure cette fille est dangereuse…

Mais j'aimais sa. Cette fille me fascinait, elle pouvait être douce et agressive à la fois… J'adorais son caractère. J'adore tous chez elle.

Je sortie de la douche, j'allai m'habillé, mais une idée me vint en tête, j'adorais jouer avec elle. Je pris mon boxer et le mit à laver, alors qu'il était propre mais… J'allai m'amuser… Je mis un linge autour de mes hanches et sortie de la salle de bain. Bella cuisinait, elle ne m'avait pas encore vue. Sa sentait terriblement bon. Hum…

-Hum, Edward comme tu as terminé, tu pourrais juste m'aider, je voudrais la passoire, mais je n'arrive pas à la prendre, elle est trop haute.

-Oui, bien sûre.

Elle ne m'avait toujours pas vue, elle mélangeait encore ces pattes. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et alla vers l'armoire du haut, je pris la passoire et alla lui donner.

-Tiens.

Elle prit la passoire, mais la laissa tomber quand elle me vit.

-Oh ! Tu… tu ne t'es pas encore… habiller…

-Hum, non… J'ai oublié mes affaires.

-Ah ! OK.

Elle rougit et se baissa pour prendre la passoire. Ensuite elle se remit à mélanger ces pattes, nerveusement. J'étais content. J'allai vers mon lit et je sentais un regard derrière mon dos, je souris et pris un boxer dans mon tiroir. Je défis mon linge et le laissa tomber.

-Oh mon dieu… dit-elle dans un souffle

J'étais de dos à Bella, mais je sentais qu'elle me regardait, je pris mon boxer et le mit. J'avais ce sourire sur ma bouche, je savais que je lui faisais de l'effet, comme elle, elle savait qu'elle me faisait de l'effet grâce à hier soir et mon boxer…

J'étais en boxer et rien d'autre, je voulais dîner comme sa… J'allai vers le radiateur. Je me tournai et vis que Bella était accroupi en train de chercher quelque chose… Alors j'en profitai pour mettre le chauffage à fond.

Bella se leva et me vit en boxer, elle rougit et me dis.

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Non, je trouve qu'il fait très chaud…

Elle hocha la tête et inspira un grand coup.

-Est-ce que ça va Bella ?

-Oui…

Je lui souri et alla vers elle, très près d'elle… Et je lui dis à l'oreille.

-Tu veux que je t'aide… ?!

-Euh…

Elle avala sa salive.

-Oui, tu pourras sortir les pattes, le temps que je me change, il fait très chaud.

Aie ! Elle avait compris, elle allait me défier. Mais j'étais près, je voulais être avec elle, je voulais jouer avec elle…

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain… J'entendis un bruit de tiroir.

Je sortie les pattes et les mis dans la passoire. Je secouai bien et attendis Bella.

Elle sortie de la salle de bain.

-Oh ! Dis-je

Elle était en maillot de bain ! Très sexy …

-Après, j'aimerais bien allez à la piscine, bronzer un peu.

-Oh, bien sûre…

-Tu veux venir ?

-Hum, oui volontiers…

Je tournai la tête et constata qu'elle était souriante, elle était fière d'elle…

Elle prit la casserole et mit le pesto ainsi que la crème dedans. Elle mélangea, et elle se mit accidentellement de la sauce sur son doigt. Elle leva les yeux sur moi et souri. Oh mon dieu !

Elle avait mis son doigt devant sa bouche et avait commencé à le lécher sensuellement… Je me sentais vraiment à l'étroit. J'inspirai un grand coup et alla vers l'étagère prendre, deux assiettes. Ainsi que deux verres. Je les posais sur la table, et alla prendre du vin ainsi que deux serviettes. Je les installais sur la table et je décidai de continuer mon jeu pour le dessert de ce soir…

Je me dirigeai vers le frigo et regardai si il y'avait des fraises, il y en avait. J'ouvris le placard et prit deux tablette de chocolat… Je pris une casserole et je la mis sur la plaque ainsi que les deux plaques de chocolat… Je préparerai sa plus tard.

Bella me regardai ahurie.

Et oui ma belle, on va jouez tout les deux ce soir.

Je lui sourie, et elle alla mettre les pattes dans les assiettes.

Elle commença à secouer les mains, pour ce rafraichir…

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait chaud ?

Bien sûre, j'ai mis le chauffage à fond…

-Hum, tu trouves… ?! Lui-dis-je avec sous entendu.

Elle rougit direct… Elle me souri et inspira un grand coup et me dit :

-C'est vrai qu'avec toi…

Je lui souris et j'allai fermer le radiateur, car il faisait vraiment chaud.

-Elle alla s'assoir pour manger, je m'assis en face d'elle et nous commençâmes à manger.

-Hum… C'est très bon Bella.

-Merci, c'est Rosaria qui m'a apprit.

-Oh, ta belle mère.

-Oui.

Elle me sourit et j'en fis de même.

Après avoir mangez, j'allai mettre un short pour la piscine et je pris ma crème. Quand je sortie de la salle de bain, Bella mettait de la crème sur ses jambes… Douce tentation…

Elle me vit et me sourit.

-Tu pourras m'aider, à mettre sur mon dos, s'il te plait.

-Oui, bien sûre…

J'allai vers elle et elle se pencha en avant, Je pris la crème et commença à l'étaler… C'était la première fois que je touchai sa peau ainsi, elle était douce… Elle frissonnait.

-Merci. Dit-elle

-De rien.

Elle prit la crème et me la mit sur le dos, sentir ces main sur moi, était un pur régale…

-Merci. Dis-je

-Pas de problème Edward…

Je mis la crème sur mon visage et étala bien. Voilà. J'étais prêt. Je me dirigeai vers Bella et elle se mit à rire quand elle me vit.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as de la crème sur la joue…

Je touchai ma joue.

-C'est bon ?

-Non… Attends, vient ici, que je te l'enlève.

Je m'approchai d'elle et elle se mit très près de moi. Elle leva sa main et enleva la crème de ma joue.

-Merci…

Elle était proche de moi, quelques centimètres nous séparaient… J'avais envie de goûter à ses lèvres…

Elle respira et souffla sur moi en même temps, ma main se mit sur son dos, tout en l'approchant. Elle ferma les yeux et je pris ses lèvres. Tendre et Douce… J'adorai l'embrasser. Pour la deuxième fois, je ressentais cette sensation de vide, quand elle recula. Mais je ne voulais pas arrêter alors je caressai sa joue et j'approchai mon visage du sien. Ma langue vint lui demander l'entrée, qu'elle me fit accéder. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble. Cette sensation d'être sur un nuage me revint et j'en profitai à nouveau.

Elle mit sa main dans mes cheveux et les caressa. Nos bouches se séparaient, pour pouvoir reprendre de l'air… Je fermai mes yeux, pour encore profiter de ce moment… Cette fois, je ne voulais pas m'excuser… Mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je soupirai et j'allai ouvrir sur George.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen.

-Bonjour George…

-Je suis désolé si je vous dérange…

Je ne te le fait pas dire !

-Non, non c'est bon George…

-Ok, alors je voulais vous prévenir que ce soir le restaurent ne sera pas ouvert… Il y a eu un petit problème…

-Ah bon ?!

-Oui… Une femme à pêter un plomb, BREF. Encore désolé du dérangement.

-Non, c'est bon il n y a pas de problème…

-Bien, alors bonne après-midi.

-Merci. A vous aussi.

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla. Je me tournai et vis Bella avec ses lunettes et le sac au bras.

-On peut y aller.

-Oh… Euh… Oui.

Elle sourit et nous nous dirigeâmes à la piscine.

Bella s'installa sur la chaise longue et moi j'allai chercher deux mojito au bar.

-Monsieur ?

-Bonjours, euh, deux mojito s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite Monsieur.

J'hochai la tête et m'assis sur le tabouret.

-Alors, comme sa, on veut me prendre ma copine…

Je reconnu cette voix…

Je tournai la tête et lui lança un regard noir. Il en fit de même… Mais je ne voulais pas me fâcher, aujourd'hui, j'en avais assez eu…

-Désolé Jacob, mais moi et Bella sommes juste colocataires… Et, ce n'est plus tes affaires. Mais si tu cherche quelqu'un. Chambre 330. Une belle blonde. Je suis sur, qu'elle est a tes gouts ! Sur ceux, désolé mais je dois partir.

-Non, mais je rêve ! Vien ici !

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me fis retourner en face de lui. Il m'énerva vraiment.

Je lui pris le col de sa chemise et lui dit.

- Ecoute-moi bien gros con ! Tu l'as trompé ! Alors maintenant vas te faire foutre !

Je lui balançai mon genou sur ses couilles et il se replia directement.

-Putain !!!

-Oui, je sais… Ca fait mal.

Il me regarda et me dit :

-Salopard !

-Hum…hum.

Je pris mes mojitos et me dirigeai vers les chaises longues. Bella parlait au téléphone.

-Oui Angela…

-…

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Prend la clé et tu prends deux cartons maximum.

-…

-Voilà ! Et tu mets ses affaires dedans.

-…

-Oui toutes ! Et après tu les déposes chez son père Billy.

-…

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-…

-Merci beaucoup. Et oublie pas de les rendre à Rosaria.

-…

-Mais surtout ne lui dit pas !

-…

-Ok. Merci… Allez bye Bisous.

-…

Elle boucla, moi j'avais déposé les mojitos sur la table.

-Merci Edward.

-De rien

Elle prit son verre et bus un peu.

-Ton ex, était la avant.

-Oh !

Elle me regarda paniqué.

-Non. Il ne ma rien fait. Je lui ai juste proposé d'aller voir ailleurs, et il l'a mal pris… Donc, je lui ai fait ressentir ce que j'ai ressentit il y a quelques minutes…

-Sérieux ? Tu l'as « castré » dit-elle…

-Hum… Si on veut.

Je lui souri et elle me dit.

-Merci…

-Pas de problème…

Nous nous étions bien amusés. L'eau était salée ! Mais très bonne niveau température.

Il était 18h et nous rentrions à notre chambre. Bella alla prendre un bain et moi je décidai de continuer mon fameux jeu.

Avez-vous aimez ?

...

BSX

Vanessa


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous sommes Vendredi xD !

La suite est la, pour vous et vos beaux commentaires !

Ce chapitre à été dur à écrire pour moi… Car j'aimerais pouvoir travailler sur eux… Et c'est compliquer de les mettre ensemble bref. J'espère que vous allez aimez ! 

Donnez-moi vos avis !

Encore Merci sa me fait réellement plaisir que vous m'en mettiez. xD

Voilà le chapitre deux POV !

BSX

Vanessa

Réponses au Reviews envoyé !

Merci encore à :Charlotte ;atwilighteuse1 ;Pénélope ;Elodie52 ;Lena ;Jenny et Al' pour vos reviews

Une rencontre passionnée !

CHAPITRE 14

POV BELLA 

Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de chose c'était passer… J'avais embrassé Edward pour la 2ème fois, cette semaine. Mais cette fois, aucune excuse, juste une interruption… J'avais adoré, c'était si intense… Et le goût de sa langue… C'était parfait… Mais ce jeu que nous faisions… est dangereux. Très, car je ne résisterai pas longtemps… Il est parfait. Un corps parfait. Une gentillesse parfaite. Il à tout ! Et putains son cul hum…

Mais j'avais aussi peur… Peur de tomber. Peur d'atterrir sur cette grande patinoire. L'amour. Car, je ne pouvais pas me mentir, Edward était quelqu'un que j'aimais bien. Même plus que bien, un peu trop même. Surtout que je ne le connais que depuis 3 jours… Il y a quelques années j'aurai dit : « le coup de foudre ! ». Mais existe-t-il ? Avec Edward, j'en avais l'impression… Toutes les heures, minutes ou secondes j'avais envie de l'embrasser et lui sauter dessus. Et avec ce jeu, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps…

J'étais dans la baignoire depuis bientôt 20 minutes… Mais à force de réfléchir à toutes ces choses… Pourtant aucune décision n'avait été prise. J'avais envie de continuer, l'embrasser encore… Etre prise dans ces bras… Mais d'un autre côté j'avais envie d'arrêter. Avant que sa ne devienne trop insupportable pour moi et mon petit cœur.

Je sortie de la baignoire et enleva l'eau. Je me regardai dans la glace et mis les mains au rebord du lavabo.

-Alors, Bella qu'est ce que tu vas faire…

Je me parlai tout seul… Et à la 3ème personne. Je devenais folle. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Je soufflai un gros coup. J'allais continuer. Je n'allais pas réussir de me passer de lui. Et si sa ira plus loin… Eh bien, j'ai 23 ans et je suis assez grande. Je me débrouillerai. Mais j'avais déjà souffert avec Jacob… Je croyais qu'il m'aimait… Mais non ! J'avais tellement peur. Angela m'avait appelé avant, je lui ai demandé de prendre les affaires à Jacob et de les laisser chez son père. J'avais besoin de l'oublier. D'oublier cette douleur. D'oublier cette trahison. D'oublier Jacob !

-Pff…

J'inspirai un grand coup et me mis un peu de fond de teint et de crayon ainsi que du rouge à lèvre. J'avais besoin d'oublier. J'avais besoin d'Edward. Cette chaleur qui vient en moi quand il est là... C'est si intense.

Je mis un jolie assortiment de sous vêtement pour continuer notre jeux, et je mis aussi une veste en soie noir transparente. Je sourie et ouvra la porte sur un Edward en pleine action de cuisine.

-Hum… Du chocolat

Il me regarda et ouvrit la bouche. Il avait remarqué mon ensemble.

Il hocha la tête, et dédia enfin de me répondre.

-Oui… Je n'avais pas très faim, alors je me suis dit de passer directement au dessert.

Je lui souris, de toute façon, moi non plus je n'avais pas très faim.

-Je vais me doucher, pour enlever cette odeur de mer.

-Pas de problème…

-Tu peux sortir les fraises, et le mettre sur cette assiette stp ?

-Bien sûr.

J'allai sortir les fraiser en pensant à Edward sous la douche, j'avais déjà très chaud. J'avais déjà tout mis… Je décidai de mettre un peu de musique sur la télé. Il passait une chanson de Jason Derulo « Whatcha Say ». J'adorai cette chanson. Je commençai à chanter au refrain.

_-Mmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

Je tournai sur moi-même en chantant.

-Bella ?!

OUPS. Je rougie de suite et pris la télécomande pour l'éteindre. Je n'avais pas entendu Edward arrivée. Quand je le regardai, je vis qu'il rigolait.

-Ben quoi ?!

-Non… rien.

Il s'approcha de moi et contourna autour de moi. Il avait son boxer noir, très sexy. Il souffla à mon oreille.

-Je te trouve très sexy quand tu chante…

Oh mon dieu. Bella respire.

Il partie vers la table et pris une fraise. Il la trempa dans le chocolat et me la donna.

-Merci.

Je pris la fraise et la mordis au milieu. Tout en regardant Edward de façon suggestive. Je vis la bosse apparaître et sourie de satisfaction.

-Très bon…

Je pris une autre la trempa dans le chocolat et lui mis devant la lèvre.

-Tiens.

Il la mordit et je pris l'autre bout. Un peu de chocolat avait glissé sur son torse dénudé. Je mis mon doigt dessus et pris le chocolat, pour l'amener à sa bouche.

Au début, il me regarda ahurie. Mais ensuite il mit mon doigt dans sa bouche. Je gardai les yeux fermé pour savourer cette sensation.

Il prit une autre fraise et me la mit dans la bouche. Il m'approcha de lui et mordis l'autre bout. Je léchai ses lèvres, douces et tentatrices. Il m'autorisa l'entrée et je l'embrassai pour la 2ème fois de la journée.

Nos langues se mélangèrent dans une danse folle et passionnée. Il stoppa pour reprendre de l'ai et posa son front sur le mien.

-Bella…

-Chut…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'excuse. J'avais envie de rester ainsi, contre lui.

Il embrassa mon cou, de légers baisers, mais brulant. Je frissonnai contre lui. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit.

-Tu es tellement belle.

Il caressa ma joue.

Je rougie… J'étais tellement bien dans ces bras.

Il me regarda dans les yeux… Ces yeux vert émeraude me scrutèrent. Ils étaient tellement beaux. Tout comme lui…

POV EDWARD 

Elle était la, devant moi… Je venais de l'embrasser pour la deuxième fois de la journée… Et je lui avais dit qu'elle était belle. Je la regardai dans les yeux… Elle était tellement magnifique.

-Bella, je…

Je la sentie se crisper…

Je ne voulais pas m'excuser. Non ! Pas cette fois… J'avais envie d'elle… de la tenir tout le temps ainsi… Mais on ne pouvait pas rester comme ça à vie.

-Je… J'aimerais aller danser ce soir, avec toi.

Elle souffla un grand coup, comme pour ce libérer d'un poids. Elle avait eu peur…

-Bien sûr Edward… Je vais m'habiller…

-J'hochai la tête, et à contre cœur je me séparais d'elle, pour la laisser ce préparez.

Elle alla vers son armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle prit une robe bleu nuit. Magnifique. Et me lança un dernier petit souri avant de rentrez dans la salle de bain.

Je prit un costar cravate que ma sœur m'avais acheter et alla me préparez vers mon lit. Je m'habillai et mis mes chaussures… Je regardais vite le papier, pour vérifier le sujet fête de ce soir. « Le Bal ». Je sourie…

J'attendais que Bella sorte de la salle de bain pour vérifier comment je suis. Elle ouvrit la porte et WHAOU ! Elle était magnifique… Le haut était séré juste corps. Le bas assez large mais très jolie. Un rouge à lèvres rouge et un peu de crayon noir ainsi que du mascara… Ces fameux escarpins « souffre douleur ». Magnifique.

-Tu es magnifique.

Elle se mit à rougir et me remercia.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Je sourie et alla dans la salle de bain vérifier. Sa jouait… Je pris ma veste et sortie avec Bella de la chambre. Sa faisait bizarre d'être la tranquille avec elle avec ce qui c'était passer juste avant.

Nous arrivâmes à la fête et primes une petite table…

-C'est quoi le thème ?

-Le bal.

-Oh !

-Quoi ?

-Rien, sa me rappelle des souvenirs…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais vraiment timide et…

-Oui…

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas allé au bal de fin d'année.

-Oh !

-Oui… Je regrette un peu.

-Non, non…

-Quoi ?

-Ce soir, tu vas tout rattrapez, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle leva les sourcils. Une chanson commença et je la pris.

-Et on commence maintenant !

-Quoi, non mais…

-Allez Bella… tu veux encore regretter… ?

-Non…

-Alors vient !

Elle sourit et nous allâmes sur la piste danser sur « Funhouse de Pink »

Je secouai mes épaules et :

-Nine

-Eight

-Seven

-Six

-Five

-Foor

-Three

-Two

-One

-FUN!

Elle tourna et je la rapprochai de moi. Elle se déhancha devant moi. Je la pris sec contre moi et la regarda dans les yeux. Nous déhanchâmes tout les deux ensemble. J'avais chaud… La musique se termina et tout le monde applaudie.

-Et maintenant ! Un bon SLOW !

-Oh…

Bella se dirigea vers la table mais je l'attrapai par le bras.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Elle me sourit.

-Ok…

« She Could Be you »

Elle mit ses mains autour de mon cous et moi les miennes sur ses hanches. Et nous commençâmes à danser tout en nous regardant dans les yeux. J'avais envie de lui dire tant de chose. La tenir ainsi… J'adorai…

Quand le refrain vint… Elle mit sa tête contre mon moi.

-J'adore cette chanson… me dit-elle.

-Moi aussi… Je la joue souvent au piano.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui…

-Et tu chante ?

-Hum… Oui parfois. Mais je n'aime pas trop ma voix alors…

-Non… Elle doit être magnifique.

Et elle reposa la tête tout en continuant de danser. A ce moment j'eu une idée. J'allais chanter et jouer pour elle. C'est rare… Mais j'avais vraiment envie de lui montrer. Une chanson.

La chanson se termina et Bella me regarda.

-Merci…

-C'était un plaisir Bella…

Elle alla s'asseoir et je lui dis de m'attendre à la table. Je me dirigeau vers George.

-Hey George!

-Edward…

-As-tu le piano?

-Oui bien sûr…

-Est-ce que je peux…

-Jouer ?

-Et chanter…

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui…

-Oh ! Bien sûr, je vais préparez sa.

-Merci.

Je rejoins Bella. J'étais stresser, mais je voulais lui offrir sa.

-J'ai commandé deux mojitos.

-Ok.

-Merci Edward, de me faire vivre tout sa… J'ai loupé cette soirée, mais tu me la fait revivre…

-C'est tout à fait normal Bella.¨

Elle sourit et j'en fis de même.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous vous amusez bien… Ce soir, nous allons accueillir un jeune homme, qui va nous interpréter une chanson. Merci d'accueillir Edward !

-Quoi ?!

Je lui souris et lui dis.

-Dédié à toi…

-Oh !

J'allai vers le piano et m'assis. Je commençai à touchez ces touches si familières et à chanter la chanson.

_« Asher Book-Try »_

_If I walk would you run  
If I stop would you come  
If I say you're the one would you believe me  
If I ask you to stay would you show me the way  
Tell me what to say so you don't leave me_

Je regardai Bella, et je la vie me fixer…

_The world is catching up to you  
While your running away to chase your dream  
It's time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change  
And maybe I'm not ready_

Ces paroles avaient un sens pour moi… Bella avait peur… Car on l'avait trahi. Jacob l'avait trahie, mais moi je ne lui ferai pas sa…  
_  
__Chorus  
But I'm trying for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
We've been hiding enough_

Bella laissa échapper une larme… Cela me fit mal au Cœur.

_If I sing you a song would you sing along  
Or wait till i'm gone, oh how we push and pull  
If I give you my heart would you just play the part  
Or tell me it's the start of something beautiful  
Am I catching up to you  
While your running away, to chase your dreams  
It's time for us to face the truth cause we are coming to each other to change  
And maybe I'm not ready_

Elle inspira et essuya ses yeux…

_Chorus  
But I'm trying for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
We've been hiding enough_

I will try for your love  
I can hide up above

If I walk would you run  
If I stop would you come  
If I say you're the one would you believe me

Tout le monde applaudie et Bella se leva. Je lui souris et je descendis de l'estrade.

* * *

(TRADUCTION)

Si je marchais courrais-tu  
Si je m'arrêtais viendrais-tu  
Si je te disais que tu es la seule et l'unique me croirais-tu  
Si je te demandais de rester me montrerais-tu le chemin  
Dis-moi quoi dire pour que tu ne me quittes pas  
Le monde te rattrape  
Pendant que tu t'enfuis en courant à la poursuite de ton rêve  
Il est temps pour nous de faire quelque chose parce que nous nous demandons à chacun de changer  
Et peut-être ne suis-je pas prêt

Refrain  
Et j'essaye pour ton amour  
Je peux me cacher tout là-haut  
J'essaierai pour ton amour  
Nous nous sommes assez cachés

Si je chantais chanterais-tu avec moi  
Ou attendrais-tu que je sois parti, oh comme nous nous repoussons et nous attirons  
Si je te donnais mon cœur jouerais-tu la comédie  
Ou me dirais-tu que c'est le début de quelque chose de beau  
Est-ce que je te rattrape  
Pendant que tu t'enfuis en courant, pour poursuivre tes rêves  
Il est temps pour nous de faire face à la vérité parce que nous venons l'un à l'autre pour changer  
Et peut-être ne suis-je pas prêt

Refrain  
Et j'essaye pour ton amour  
Je peux me cacher tout là-haut  
J'essaierai pour ton amour  
Nous nous sommes assez cachés

J'essaierai pour ton amour  
Je peux me cacher tout là-haut

Si je marchais courrais-tu  
Si je m'arrêtais viendrais-tu  
Si je te disais que tu es la seule et l'unique me croirais-tu

J'alla la rejoindre, elle me regarda et me prit dans ses bras…

-Ne pleure pas Bella…

-Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesses…

Elle sortit la tête et me pris le visage.

-Merci Edward.

Et elle m'embrassa tendrement… Mais magnifiquement… Si elle me remerciait ainsi, je ferai beaucoup de choses.

Sa langue avait le goût sucré du mojito. Délicieux !

Je la pris dans mes bras, comme une mariée et l'emmena dans notre chambre.


	16. Chapter 15

Me voilà avec le chapitre 15…

Un chapitre chaud…

Je vous laisse lire.

Encore merci de me suivre

BSX

Vanessa

Merci à : Elodie52 ; Dawn206 ;Jenny ;Al' ;appalosa ;Grazie…

Une rencontre passionnée !  
Chapitre 15  
POV BELLA

Il me prit dans ces bras, telle une mariée, et continua à m'embrasser. J'entourai son cou de mes bras. Il sourit et je lui caressai ses lèvres avec ma langue, pour lui demander l'accès. Il l'ouvra de suite et nos langues se mélangèrent à nouveaux. J'adorai l'embrasser… J'adorai le toucher. J'adorai son sourire, son corps, son humour… Tous. J'avais un peu peur… Mais après cette magnifique chanson, il m'avait prouvé qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Si il ne m'avait pas dit, « dédié à toi »… Je n'aurai pas cru, mais là. Il posa son front contre le mien et il prit sa clé. Il l'entra dans la serrure et il ouvrit la porte de notre chambre. J'avais envie de lui… J'avais envie qu'il me touche… Qu'il me prenne, qu'il m'embrasse. Encore et encore.

Il entra dans la chambre avec moi dans ses bras. Il referma la porte avec son pied et me regarda dans les yeux. Il me déposa, sans me lâcher des yeux. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains, si douce et m'emmena encore dans ce paradis. Ce paradis que lui seul arrivait à me faire atteindre. Avec un seul baiser de sa part, j'étais au paradis.

Il arrêta notre baiser et me dis.

-Tu es si belle…

Il caressa ma joue.

-Si douce.

Il mit sa bouche sur mon front et me fis un baiser.

-Tu sens tellement bon.

Il caressa mon bras.

-Tu es tellement attentionnée, intelligente.

Il caressa ma cuisse, à se contact je frissonnai.

-Tu es parfaite…

Non, il avait tort. C'est lui l'homme parfait, pas moi.

-Non… dis-je

Je pris son visage dans le mien.

-Tu m'as aidé.

Je lui caressai la joue.

-Tu as été tellement gentleman avec moi. C'est une première pour moi.

Il sourit à ma remarque.

Je lui fis un baiser sur la bouche.

-Tu es doux et attentionné…

Un autre baiser

-Romantique, beau…

Je caressai ces cheveux.

-Tu es parfait. Dis-je en soulignant bien le « tu ».

Il prit possession de mes lèvres… Encore un baiser.

-Bella…

-Chut…

Il sourit et me fis un autre baiser. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble… J'interrompis ce baiser fabuleux pour reprendre de l'air et lui dis.

-Viens…

J'avais envie. J'avais envie d'aller plus loin…

Je lui pris la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain… Il entra et la je fis descendre la fermeture de ma robe.

-Bella…

-Edward. Je ne suis pas comme sa normalement. Je veux que tu le sache, mais la… La j'en ai envie, je le veux vraiment Edward…

Il sourit et me dis.

-Moi aussi Bella… Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée…

Je le plaquai contre la porte et lui dis.

-Pas du tout…

LEMON :

Je l'embrassai langoureusement… Il caressa ma cuisse et fit monter légèrement la robe. Sous ses caresses mon corps frissonna. Je défis les boutons de sa chemise tout en l'embrassant. Il enleva ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds. Il me souleva et m'emmena sur le lit. Je me mis à genoux sur le lit, pendant que lui restai debout devant moi.

Il enleva sa cravate et moi je vins lui déboutonner son pantalon. Je le fis descendre. Il était là, devant moi, en boxer. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieur et il me poussa en arrière pour se positionner sur moi. Il tira lentement ma robe en arrière et je soulevai mes fesses pour l'aider. Il la jeta derrière lui et me regarda.

-Tu es tellement belle…

Je rougie et lui souris.

Il se mit sur moi et commença à me caressé tout mon corps. Je frissonnai… Mais quand il vint caresser l'intérieur de ma cuisse je ne pus retenir mes gémissement.

-Oh...

Il me regarda et continua.

Je me mordais la lèvre… Je le pris par les épaules et le fit revenir contre moi. Il monta tout en embrassant le long de mon ventre. Je me cambrais sous lui… Il arriva enfin à la hauteur de mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement. Je le fis retourner et me mis sur lui.

-A moi maintenant.

-Hum…

Je souris et commença à caresser son torse parfait et musclé. Je léchai au niveau de son nombril, ce qui réveilla plus la bête… Elle était déjà assez imposante ainsi, mais la je me disais que son boxer allait éclater… Il caressa mon dos et commença à dégrafer mon soutien gorge. J'étais en string sur lui…

Il prit en coupe mes seins et commença à les malaxés tendrement. Je gémissais sur lui. Tout en bougeant des hanches pour crée une friction entre nos deux sexes. Ce qui nous fit gémir tous les deux. Il me souleva et m'allongea sur le lit pour se positionner entre moi. Il tira lentement les fils de mon string et l'enleva.

Je gémissais encore plus quand sa main vient caresser mon intimité.

-Oh mon dieu…

Il passa sa langue, j'étais déjà trempe.

Il commença a faire des vas et viens avec sa langue. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains pour le faire continué.

Je me cambrai sous tous ses coups de langues et là, il commença à caresser mon clitoris. La fin ! Mon orgasme vint m'assaillir, et je criai son nom.

-Edward !!!!!!

Il passa encore un coup de langue et se remit sur moi. Je tremblais encore, il vint m'embrasser et j'entourai ses hanches de mes jambes.

Je le fis rouler et me mis sur lui. Je retirai son boxer et fut choqué de sa taille imposante. Mère nature avait été très gentille avec lui. Je me mordis la lèvre en pensant aux sensations qu'il allait me procurer.

Edward prit un préservatif et le mis tout au long de sa verge. Je l'embrassai langoureusement et le poussa en arrière. Je fis passé ma langue tout le long de celle-ci et Edward gémis. Je la pris dans ma bouche et commença à faire des vas et viens.

-Putain ! dit-Edward.

Je léchai son gland et Edward aimait sa. Il mit ses mains sur ma tête pendant que ma bouche faisait des vaq et viens. Il atteint son paroxysme en criant mon nom.

-Bella !!!!

J'étais fier de moi… Il enleva son préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle d'à côté.

Il m'embrassa et se mit sur moi. Je caressai son torse. Il prit un autre préservatif et le mit. Je soufflai d'impatience… J'avais envie de le sentir en moi… Il lécha mes seins ce qui me fit encore gémir.

-Edward… Je t'en pris.

-Dit-le Bella…

Il lécha encore et encore mes seins.

-Fais…

-Oui… ?

-Fais… Oh…

Je n'arrivai même pas à formulé une phrase.

-Dit le Bella…

-Fait-moi l'amour… Oh mon dieu !

J'en pouvais plus.

Il sourit et positionna entre moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me pénétra d'un coup, ce qui nous fit crier tout les deux.

-OH MON DIEU !

Il commença à faire des vas et viens en moi. J'adorais… Mais j'en voulais plus. J'entourai ses hanches de mes jambes et lui dis.

-Plus fort Edward…

Il m'embrassa encore et encore et intensifia ses coups. Nous gémissions tout deux. Il sortie entièrement de moi et entra d'un coup en touchant mon point G. Je criai.

-Oui !!!

Il continua et je sentais déjà le picotement de l'orgasme qui allait arriver…

-Jouie pour moi Bella…

Il continua et je me serrai contre lui… Nos corps transpiraient… Encore quelques coups et mon orgasme arriva.

-EDWARD !!!

-BELLA !!!

FIN DU LEMON !

Edward, se coucha sur moi, nos respirations saccadées… Je sentais mon cœur faire des sauts encore et encore. C'était les meilleurs orgasmes que j'ai eu.

Edward m'embrassa et caressa mes cheveux qui collaient sur mon front.

-Et si on allait prendre une douche… ?

-Avec plaisir, Monsieur Cullen…

Avez-vous aimez ?

Prochain chapitre mardi soir je pense…

Gros bisous

Et à bientôt

Vanessa


	17. Chapter 16

Bonjours tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 16 POV EDWARD.

Pour le prochain chapitre je ne c'est pas...

J'ai des problèmes familiaux et c'est assez dur de écrire sur l'amour en ce moment...

Désolé... vraiment... désolé...

Promis ! J'essaierai !

BSX

Vanessa

Réponses au reviews:

AL': Merci Beaucoup xD

Junee: Merci mDr sa fait vraiment plaisir !

Elodie52 : Hum... Comment te dire... J'ai pas trop compris... Esque sa ta déçu ? Choquer ? Je n'ai pas compris... Ou c'était trop tôt ?

Jenny: Merci :D

CHAPITRE 16

POV EDWARD

Après la séance dans la douche avec Bella, nous sommes allé ensemble dans mon

lit. Elle s'était endormie nue, contre moi... J'avais fait l'amour à une femme

magnifique.

Hier soir, avait été une nuit merveilleuse... Bella avait un corps

superbe... Et elle savait s y prendre... Il était 09h00 du matin. Et j'étais un

homme heureux. Je souriais bêtement...

Je regardais Bella, qui étais là, contre moi. Sublime. Je caressai ses cheveux...

Je ne voulais pas réveiller cette femme qui dormait paisiblement dans mes bras...

Je pris le téléphone avec ma main droite et composa le self-service.

-Bonjours, ici le self-service. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour Madame...

-Monsieur.

-J'aimerais prendre deux petits déjeunez pour la chambre 329 s'il vous plait.

-Très bien monsieur, que voulez-vous ?

-Des pancakes avec deux jus d'orange ainsi que deux cafés et des croissants...

-Très bien c'est noté. Nous vous apportons sa tout de suite.

-Non, non.

-Pardon ?

-Hum... Dans 15 minutes s'il vous plaît, pas avant...

-Très bien Monsieur.

-Merci.

Je raccrochai et remit ma main sur ses cheveux... Quelques minutes plus tard,

Bella bougea un peu... Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et me regarda. Elle

sourit, et je l'embrassai tendrement.

-Bonjour... Soufflais-je sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour...

Elle m'embrassa encore une fois et me sourit.

-J'ai commandez le petit déjeunez...

-Merci.

-De rien...

Je l'embrassai à nouveaux et lui dis.

-Je me suis aussi dit que depuis que nous sommes là, avec tous ce qui c'est

passé, on n'est pas sortie visiter les villes ou nous nous sommes arrêter...

-Oui, c'est vrai... Je n'avais pas trop la tête à sa...

-Mais, maintenant je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller aujourd'hui...

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

-On à pas visiter : Venise, Ancône, Santorin et Mykonos, mais il nous reste : Le

Pirée - Athènes, Corfou, Dubrovnik et Venise à la fin.

-Oui...

-Alors tu veux visitez Le Pirée avec moi ?

-Bien sûr !

Elle m'embrassa tendrement. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa

langoureusement...

-Hum... Bella.

-Oui... ?

Elle embrassa mon torse.

-Arrête...

-Pourquoi... ?!

Elle continua ses baisers...

-Parce que si tu continue... Hum... Et bien le serveur qui doit nous amener le petit

déjeuner, devra attendre dehors et il devra t'entendre crier comme jamais.

-Hum...

-Bella...

-Ok

Elle leva sa tête.

-Mais... Tu as intérêt de me faire crier comme jamais plus tard.

Je la pris et la fis se retourner... J'étais sur elle.

-Bien sûre...

Je l'embrassai tendrement et me leva du lit.

Je mis un boxer, quand on toqua à la porte. J'allai ouvrir.

-Bonjours, vous avez bien commandé deux petits déjeunez ?

-C'est sa...

Il entra et laissa le chariot dedans.

-Merci.

-De rien, quelqu'un viendra chercher le chariot plus tard.

-Très bien. Ah et euh...

-Oui ?!

-La sortie d'aujourd'hui est à quelle heure ?

-13h00 monsieur.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien.

Il sortie et je fermai la porte. Je pris le chariot et l'emmena sur vers le lit...

-Pancakes, Croissants ?

-Hum... Croissants.

Je lui donnai un croissant.

Elle se leva et pris un jus d'orange. Elle but un peu et mangea son croissant.

Je mangeai un pancakes ainsi qu' un croissant et mon café. Je pris le jus

d'orange après. Bella bue son café et mangea un peu de mon pancakes.

Elle avait un peu de confiture sur sa bouche...

Je me levai et me mis devant elle. Je léchai la confiture sur sa lèvre et fit

descendre ma langue sur son cou. Je laissai quelques baisers... Elle gémissait.

-Hum...

Je fis passé ma langue sur ses tétons durcis et elle se cambrait sous moi.

-Nous avons 3 heures de libre devant nous...

-Effectivement, sa nous laisse du temps pour beaucoup de choses...

-Hum...

Elle me fit tourner et se mis à califourchon sur moi, tout en bougeant ses

hanches pour crée une friction entre nos deux sexes elle m'embrassa. Elle fit

descendre mon boxer et elle passa sa langue sur mon gland.

-Putain !

Je pris un préservatif et le mis.

Elle remonta vers moi et m'embrassa sensuellement. Je m'introduis en elle. Bella

bougea sur moi pour accentuer les coups... L'orgasme arrivait et je lui demandais

de jouir pour moi.

-Bella...

Elle se caressa, se qui me fit perdre encore plus la tête...

-Putain Bella !

-Oui Edward !

Je pris ses fesses en coupe et accentuai les coups.

-OUI...

-OH...

Nous atteignîmes notre orgasme tout deux en même temps en criant nos noms.

-BELLA !!!

-EDWARD !!!

Bella s'était allongé sur moi... Je caressai ses cheveux et lui fit plusieurs

baisers. J'enlevai mon préservatif. Bella se mit à mes côtés et je l'entourai de

mes bras.

Elle clignait des yeux, elle était encore un peu fatiguer...

-Dors Bella...

-Hum...

Je caressai ses cheveux tendrement ainsi que sa main. Elle ne tarda pas à tombé

dans les bras de Morphée... Ainsi que moi quelques minutes après.

Vers 11h, Bella m'avait réveillé. J'étais allé prendre une douche, qui avait

fini avec Bella. Depuis ce matin, je n'arrêtais pas de l'embrasser... J'adorai.

J'étais au paradis, je voulais lui dire ce que je ressentais, mais je bloquai

encore...

Il était midi, et nous mangions des pates. Bella avait un grand talent pour la

cuisine. J'étais en trin de préparez mes affaires pour cette après-midi. Bella

avais déjà mis les siennes dans le sac. Pour le moment elle lisait. Je venais de

terminer et j'allai la rejoindre. Elle était tellement concentrée dans sa

lecture qu'elle ne me vit même pas. Je soulevai un peu son haut et vint lui

embrasser son nombril.

-Edward...

-On doit partir...

-Alors arrête de faire sa... Sinon on ne va pas y arriver.

Je soulevai ma tête et lui fis un sourire en coin. Elle m'attira contre elle, et

elle me fit un baiser.

Tendre et doux, ce baiser était de l'amour fou...

Je me levai et lui tendait la main pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Elle me souris

et pris ma main. Je lui pris la main et nous sortions de la chambre ainsi.

-C'est partie pour Athènes !

-C'est partie !

Nous rigolâmes de notre « enthousiaste » et allâmes vers la sortie, pour aller

visité le Pirée.

Voilà !

Je ne suis pas spécialement fier de ce chapitre mais...

Il vous fallait bien quelque chose...

Désolé encore

Prochain chapitre quand les conditions me le laisseront

encore DSL

BSX

Vanessa


	18. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis de retour !!! :p

Je vous ai manqué ? xD

Bon eh bien je me sens mieux...

Alors hier je me suis mise à écrire et c'est venue...

J'espère que sa vous plaira...

BSX

Vanessa

Réponses au reviews:

Jenny: Ahhahaha ta review ma fait rire ^-^ xD oui je c'est BCP de gros mots... Ahhha Désolé je suis un peu comme sa alors quand j'écris ben... mDr DSL xD

Al' : Merci pour ta reviews ! Mais non pourquoi te prendrais-je pour une perverse xD moi aussi j'aime le lemon xD

Elodie52 : Merci ! A sa me rassure mDr... Merci, désolé pour MSN sa beug beaucoup xD et pis ben a bientôt BSX

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 17

POV BELLA

Nous étions en train de manger une glace tout en nous promenant, Edward avait pris une chocolat-vanille et moi chocolat-fraise.

-C'est magnifique ici... dis-je.

-Oui je sais.

Il me fit ce sourire en coin que j'adorais et me dit:

-Je suis déjà venu... Avec Tanya...

-Oh !

-Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais je préfère te dire la vérité...

-Je suis pas blesser Edward... Et j'aime les hommes sincères.

Il me sourit et m'attira contre lui. Il passa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Hein hein !

-Oh non... souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

PUTAIN DE VIE ! JAMAIS TRANQUILLE !

-Jacob... dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

-Bella. Je voie que tu as fait vite...

-Pardon ?

-Mon père vient de me téléphoner...

-Oh ! Ca !

-Oui ça !

-Ecoute Jacob, tu m'as tromper... Alors je n'allais pas laisser tes affaires chez moi non ?

-Bella, je t'aime...

-Moi pas !

-Quoi ?!

-Je ne t'aime pas !

-Oui je voie sa ! Tu vas faire ta pute avec le premier homme que tu as !

Ma main voulue partir mais elle fut empêcher par un poing qui alla sur le visage de Jacob. Celui-ci tomba de suite et cligna des yeux en touchant sa joue marqué.

Edward se mit sur lui et le frappa encore...

-STOP !

-Traite-la encore d'un seul mot... Juste une fois ! Et je te jure que je te...

-Edward arrête !

Il le regardai dans les yeux... Ces yeux vert et tendre était devenue méchant et noir...

-Edward ! S'il te plaît...

-Mais Bella...

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine...

Edward inspira un grand coup et balança Jacob en arrière. Celui-ci se mit à rire...

-C'est sa Eddichou, fais toi commander par maman...

Non mais je rêve ! Quel con ! Il cherche vraiment la merde ma parole !

Edward voulu lui dire quelque chose mais je mis ma main sur son torse et lui mima un "attend".

Je me mis accroupie et pris Jacob par l'oreille tout en lui chuchotant quelque chose...

-Nan nan... Jacob... Tu c'est que je pourrai appelez Amandine...

-Pardon ?! Cria-t-il.

Je m'approcha encore plus de son oreille pour que seul lui entende.

-Amandine... Tu ne te souvient pas... Elle ma fait promettre de lui dire quand tu sera libre non ?

Il avala sa salive et me regarda choqué...

-Tu ne ferai pas sa n'est-ce-pas ?

Je lui sourie et haussa les épaules...

-Oh mon dieu... souffla-t-il.

-Alors ?!

-Ok.

-Quoi ok ?! Je veux que tu t'excuse... Maintenant.

-Désolé Bella... Je ne voulais pas te tromper c'était mal et...

Je lui mis ma main sur la bouche.

-Pas la peine Jacob ! Je ne veux pas de tes excuses... Je veux que tu t'excuse à Edward.

-Hors de question !

Je pris mon téléphone et chercha le numéro d'Amandine.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fait ?!

-J'appelle Aman...

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de continuer qu'il me dit:

-NON ! Ok c'est bon je m'excuserai...

-Hum...

Je ferma le téléphone et le rangea dans ma veste.

Je souris, heureuse de lui avoir fait comprendre...

Je me levai et alla vers Edward.

Il avait les sourcils fronçé, il ne comprenait pas...

-Je t'expliquerais lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Jacob se leva et me regarda, puis Edward.

-Désolé mec... Je voulais pas la traiter ainsi... Occupe toi bien d'elle... C'est une fille super ! J'ai fais la plus grosse connerie au monde en la trompant... Et je dis pas sa pour Amandine Bella...

J'hochai la tête, il me faisait de la peine, mais je ne pouvais pas le pardonner de si tôt, ni me remettre avec lui...

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Je m'en occuperai, dit Edward.

Jack hocha la tête me souris, d'un sourire faible et triste et s'en alla.

Je soufflai un grand coup...

Edward me regardait... Il avait l'air triste...

-Edward ?!

-Tu l'aimes encore...?

-Non! Pourquoi dis tu sa ?

-A cause de ton visage quand il c'est excuser...

-Edward... Je ne l'aime plus ! Il m'as blesser mais je ne peux pas oublier tout nos moments comme sa ! Je l'ai aimé, vraiment, pendant un moment... Mais notre couple avait des problèmes... Je souffre encore, sa fait mal... Car je l'aimais, mais tu est arrivé, tu m'as aidé à surmonter tout sa et je t'en remercie, mais sa fait à peine 4 jours... Je veux dire que j'ai appris sa... Donc c'est dur de passer comme sa à autre chose... Mais je ne l'aime plus. Maintenant j'ai peur. Peur de te donner mon coeur et de souffrir à nouveau...

Il baissa sa tête.

Je pris son visage en main et le regarda dans les yeux...

-C'est avec toi, que je veux être.

Sur ce je l'embrassai tendrement. Il me serra contre lui et mis sa bouche prêt de mon oreille.

-Désolé...dit-il.

-Chut...

Il me regarda et me fis ce sourire en coin que j'adorai tant... J'en fit de même et l'embrassa; je le sentis prendre quelque chose pendant que nous nous embrassions et la un flash sortie.

Il sourie sur mes lèvres.

-Comme souvenir...

Je lui pris l'appareil des mains et lui fis une photo. J'était morte de rire... J'avais pris la photo quand il me disait :

« Oh ! »... Sa bouche est ouverte en 0 et ses yeux sont surpris.

J'en fis encore deux quand tout à coup il se mit à mes côtés et le flash surgie sur nous deux en trin de nous regarder passionnément. Je sourie et la encore une fois le flash.

-Edward...

-Ok...

Il m'embrassa encore une fois.

Après avoir visiter Athènes nous étions rentrés au bateau. La soirée de ce soir était « Karaoké ». Je décidai de lui chanter quelque chose... Mon père ma toujours dit que j'avais une belle voix... Mais je n'ai jamais osé... Bref!

Je voulais lui montrer ce que je ressentais envers lui avec cette chanson, comme lui me l'avais fait...

Nous étions en train de mangez au restaurant et là je lui dis:

-On va ce soir à la soirée ?

-Tu veux chantez ?!

-Qui c'est...

Il me souris et me dit:

-Pas de problème...

Je lui souris et lui fit un léger baiser.

Après avoir mangé et être aller se promener, nous étions allé à la soirée, beaucoup de gens chantaient...

Je pris la partition que je donna à Edward.

-J'aimerais que tu fasse sa au piano... Je chanterai...

-Oh !

-S'il te plaît...

-Il n y a pas de problème Bella...

Je lui souris; j'étais vraiment stressée, chanter devant tout ses gens...

-Merci Melinda. Bien maintenant, nous allons accueillir Bella et Edward.

Edward me pris la main et la pressa un coup.

-Sa va aller...

-Merci.

Il s'installa sur le piano, et moi devant le micro... Je l'avais écouté tellement de fois cette chanson, je la savais par coeur... Et ces paroles voulait dire quelque chose pour moi...

Je souffla un grand coup et regarda Edward, qui me mima un «Ne t'inquiète pas » comme il l'avait fait pour la danse avec Jacob le premier jour...

Je m'approcha du micro et parla.

-Bonsoir, tout le monde. Je vais chanté « Near to you ». Cette chanson est dédié à celui qui m'as aidé.

Edward me sourit, il avait compris... Il commença les notes au piano et moi mes phrases.

« A Fine Frenzy- Near to you »

(NDL : A écoutez en même temps...)

He and I had something beautiful

But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last

I loved him so but I let him go

'Cause I knew he'd never love me back

Such pain as this

Shouldn't have to be experienced

I'm still reeling from the loss,

Still a little bit delirious

Near To You, I am healing

But it's taking so long

'Cause though he's gone

And you are wonderful

It's hard to move on

Yet, I'm better Near To You.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues... Jacob m'avait fait souffrir mais je l'avais aimé...

You and I have something different

And I'm enjoying it cautiously

I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard

To get back to who I used to be

He's disappearing

Fading suddelly

I'm so close to being yours

Won't you stay with me

Please

Near To You, I am healing

But it's taking so long

'Cause though he's gone

And you are wonderful

It's hard to move on

Yet, I'm better Near To You.

Edward me regarda et me souris...

I only know that I am

Better where you are

I only know that I am

Better where you are

I only know that I belong  

Where you are    

Near To You, I am healing  

But it's taking so long

Though he's gone  

And you are wonderful  

It's hard to move on

Near To You, I am healing  

But it's taking so long  

'Cause though he's gone  

And you are wonderful  

It's hard to move on  

Yet, I'm better Near To You.

Yet, I'm better Near To You.

Tout le monde applaudie... Et Edward se leva. Il vint vers moi et m'embrassa.

Cette chanson lui avait prouver, que même si sa faisait que 4 jours qu'on ce connaissait et 2 jours qu'on était ensemble, je ressentais des choses pour lui...

-Edward...

-Chut...

Il mis son doigt sur ma bouche et me dit:

-N'aie pas peur Bella... Je suis la, je comprends que tu souffre, on se laissera du temps...

Il sécha mes larmes de ses mains et m'embrassa encore une fois

TRADUCTION

Lui et moi avions quelque chose de beau

Mais avec tellement de problèmes, ça ne pouvait pas durer

Je l'aimais vraiment mais je l'ai laissé partir

Car je savais qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais (comme je l'aime)

Beaucoup de douleur comme si cela

N'aurait pas du être vécu

Je titube encore suite à cette perte

Je délire encore un peu

Près de toi, je guéris

Mais ça prend tellement de temps

Car malgré qu'il soit parti

Et que tu sois merveilleux

C'est dur de passer à autre chose

Pour l'instant, je me sens mieux près de toi

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues... Jacob m'avait fait souffrir mais je l'avais aimé... 

Toi et moi avons quelque chose de différent

Et j'apprécie cela avec précaution

Je lutte effrayée

Mais je fais de mon mieux

Pour redevenir celle que j'étais

Il a disparu, s'effaçant progressivement

Je suis presque tienne

Ne voudrais-tu pas rester avec moi, s'il te plait ?

Edward me regarda et me souris...

Près de toi, je guéris

Mais ça prend tellement de temps

Car malgré qu'il soit parti

Et que tu sois merveilleux

C'est dur de passer à autre chose

Pour l'instant, je me sens mieux près de toi

Je sais seulement que

Je me sens mieux où tu es

Je sais seulement que

Je me sens mieux où tu es

Je sais seulement que j'ai ma place

Où tu es

Près de toi, je guéris

Mais ça prend tellement de temps

Car malgré qu'il soit parti

Et que tu sois merveilleux

C'est dur de passer à autre chose

Pour l'instant, je me sens mieux près de toi

Tout le monde appllaudie... Et Edward se leva. Il vint vers moi et m'embrassa.

Cette chanson lui avait prouver, que même si sa faisait que 4 jours qu'on ce connaissait et 2 jours qu'on était ensemble, je ressentais des choses pour lui...

-Edward... 

-Chut... 

Il mis son doigt sur ma bouche et me dit:

-N'aie pas peur Bella... Je suis la, je comprends que tu souffre, on se laissera du temps...

Il sécha mes larmes de ses mains et m'embrassa encore une fois.

Voilà !

Avez-vous aimez ?

Prochain chapitre samedi je pense...

Car j'ai un gros examen alors... -_-'

Bref !

Alors à Samedi pour le chapitre 18...

Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien...

BSX

Vanessa


	19. Chapter 18

Une rencontre passionnée !

Bonsoir tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre mDr

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, pour mon examen...

Je tient à précises que la croisière va bientôt se terminer, mais je pense continuer...

Dois-je continuer après la croisière ?

Bref.

C'est ce que j'ai envie de faire,,,

BSX

Vanessa

AH ET CE CHAPITRE N'ES PAS ENCORE CORRIGER MAIS JE LE POSTE QUAND MEME CAR NOUS SOMMES SAMEDI ! JE LE REMPLACERAI PAR LA CORRECTION PLUS TARD ! 

Réponses au reviews :

Souriceaux : Merci ! Beaucoup !

Chapitre 18

POV EDWARD

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour moi, qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle souffrait encore... Tout sa en une chanson, j'avais compris et je lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'on allait prendre notre temps...

La croisière allait bientôt se terminer, dans 2 jours. J'avais peur de ne plus la voir, car désormais elle contait vraiment pour moi... Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir...

Il était 8h17, je réfléchissais, encore et encore... Bella se réveilla dans mes bras comme hier et me souris, j'approcha mon visage d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour...

Elle repris possession de mes lèvres et m'embrassa encore... Elle se recula et me regarda.

-Ca va ?

-Bien, et toi ?

-Très bien...

Une question me démangeais, qui était cette « Amandine »... ? Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si peur dés qu'on prononçait se prénom...

-Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Vas-y...

-Qui est cette Amandine, enfin je veux dire pourquoi à-t-il si peur d'elle ?

-Ah...Euh... Longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps...

-Ok si tu veux, alors ben tu voie cette fille est vraiment moche, et le physique c'est pas le top mais l'hygiène... OH MON DIEU ! Que sa soit ces cheveux gras, sa transpiration ou son odeur tout court... Horrible ! Et le pire c'est que elle est vraiment stupide ! Elle se croit magnifique alors que c'est vraiment pas le cas... Et pauvre Jacob elle est tombée amoureuse de lui, ou plus tôt accro ! Que sa soit en classe, dans les vestiaires ou dehors, elle trouvait toujours le moment de faire une photo de lui et de la mettre dans son journal ou encore de lui faire un T-SHIRT ! Elle lui as demander des centaines de fois de sortir avec, mais il lui as toujours dit non... Bref ! Jacob a vraiment peur d'elle, et je le comprend le pauvre... Elle est vraiment folle, et aussi folle de lui ! A la saint-Valentin elle lui as offert des cadeaux très spéciaux... Et à son anniversaire elle lui a proposé un streap-tease ! Elle est vraiment taré ! Et moi, qui sortait avec lui, elle me demandait toujours de lui dire quand sa sera terminer, si je pouvais la prévenir...

De plus en plus que Bella continuait à parler, je me disait vraiment que cette fille était vraiment folle !

-Je comprend maintenant, j'aurais aussi peur d'une fille comme sa...

-Ah ! Je te jure... Mais bon sa c'est du passé... Maintenant Jacob, n'existe plus, il y a toi et moi.

-Toi et moi...

LEMON !

Elle me souris et se mis à califourchon sur moi. Elle embrassa mon torse et s'empara de ma bouche, tout en demandant accès à ma langue elle caressait mon corps. Je la soulevais sur les genoux et me mis à sa hauteur, elle enleva son T-Shirt tout en me laissant une vue magnifique sur sa poitrine.

Je les pris dans mes mains, douce tentation... Je les léchai, mordillai et les embrassait... Elle se cambrait sous mes baisers et vint me prendre les cheveux, elle me poussa en arrière et se mis sur moi.

Elle retira mon boxer ainsi que mon t-shirt et embrassa mon corps. Je lui retirai son string, pendant quelle déballait le préservatif. Elle caressa ma verge et me donna le préservatif pour que je le mette. Je ne tenais plus. Je la poussa en arrière et la pénétra d'un coup. Ce qui nous fit gémir tout deux...

-Hum...

Elle resserra sa prise sur moi et m'incita à aller plus fort. Ce que je fis de suite.

-C'est si bon Bella...

Nos respirations saccadé nous empêchaient de parlé correctement... Elle s'accrochait à moi à chacun de mes viens et va. Elle m'embrassai, me caressait... Cette fille est superbe.

Je sentie ses parois vaginales se resserrer et la s'en fut de trop j'explosai dans un gémissement. Bella arriva en même temps que moi tout en criant mon nom.

-EDWARD !!!

Je restai encore un peu en elle, c'était si bon... Elle m'embrassa encore une fois et caressa mon visage.

Je me retirai d'elle et jeta mon préservatif. M'allongent contre elle je lui dis des mots doux au creux de l'oreille.

FIN DU LEMON !

Nous nous étions endormie après avoir fait l'amour... Cette fille était parfait. Tanya avait été une grosse erreur. Bella était la seul à faire battre mon coeur ainsi. Je l'aimais. Je croie, non, je suis sûr que je l'aime... Mais j'avais juste peur de l'avouer... Mais quand j'avais croisé son regarerd, quand j'avais vue ces yeux chocolats, quand je l'avais vue danser... Depuis le début je pensais à elle. Le coup de foudre ?! Peut-être, qui c'est...

Bella bougea contre moi, sa peau nu était coller à moi... Je caressai ses cheveux et vint lui déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes... Elle ouvrit les yeux et me souris.

-Je vais me doucher, dis-je.

-Ok mon amour...

Je me figea d'un coup, Bella mis sa main sur sa bouche.

-Oh ! Dit-elle.

Elle avait crue que je m'étais figer par choc, et c'est vrai... Mais elle n'imaginai même pas à quel point sa m'avait fait plaisir.

-Edward, je suis désolé c'est sortie tout seul...

Ses joues devinrent rose. Cela me fit sourire j'adorais quand sa lui arrivait...

Je vint m'asseoir sur le lit et m'approcha d'elle.

-Bella, tu c'est depuis combien de temps je rêve de t'endre dire ça ? Sérieusement, tu c'est que on a des sentiments l'un pour l'autre... Alors je trouve sa normale non ?

-Vraiment ? Je veux dire sa...

Je mis mon doigt sur sa bouche.

-Chut...

Je l'embrassa tendrement et lui caressa le visage.

-Je vais me doucher mon amour... lui dis-je

Elle sourie, elle avait compris.

J'alla à la douche et mis l'eau chaude pour détendre mes mucles. Je sursauta quans je sentis des mains sur moi.

-Ce n'est que moi...

Je me tourna et embrassa ma douce...

-Je te manquai ?

-Oui... Et il n y a pas que toi qui dois ce doucher mon chère...

Nous nous douchâmes et nous nous habillâmes pour aller visitez Corfou. Nous prîmes nos maillots de bains et nos lunettes ainsi que notre fameux appareil photo.

Cette ville était époustouflante ! La mer était d'un bleu magnifique ! C'était superbe...

-J'adore cette ville !

-Moi aussi...

Nous nous mîmes en maillot de bains et allâmes nous baignez dans cette mer si parfaite.

Bella me gicla de l'eau en plein visage...

-Oh... Tu va regrettez ma belle...

Elle rigola pendant que je la poursuivait dans l'eau, je l'attrapa enfin et la fis aller sous l'eau avec moi... Je l'embrassai sous l'eau et aussi en dehors, la pris comme une mariée et l'emmena au linges.

Je pris l'appareil et lui fis des photos et elle en fit de même. Nous nous embrassâmes sous les flash...

Nous étions en trin de rentrer au bateau quand Tanya arriva droit contre nous.

Je souffla de mécontentement, j'en avais vraiment marre qu'à chaque fois, quelqu'un venait nous dérangez !

Bella aperçu Tanya et souffla comme moi.

-Edward ! Dit-Tanya.

-Tanya...

Elle regarda Bella comme si c'était une pauvre débile qui ne servait à rien et me dit:

-Tu dois rester avec moi.

-Oh! Tanya, combien de fois dois-je te dire que c'est term...

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer qu'elle mis son doigt sur ma bouche.

-Tut, Tut, Tut ! Juste pour le mariage de Kate.

-Tanya, ta soeur comprendra !

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas être seul...

Bella lui dit:

-Je connais quelqu'un qui peux t'aider... Il est beau, charmeur, fort et il danse aussi de la salsa... Quand-dis-tu ?

-Oui ! Je sais il est à tes côtés... Cria-t-elle presque énervé.

-Edward ?! Non ! Lui il est beau, gentil, tendre, attentionné, fort, charmeur...

Je souris... Elle s'avait pas à quelle points je pensait sa d'elle.

Tanya ouvrit grand la bouche et failli gifler Bella, mais je lui pris la main avant qu'elle fasse une grosse erreur.

-Tanya ! Je te jure que si tu ose encore posez une seul main sur Bella, tu le regrettera !

Tanya eu l'air choqué de mon ton sec. Je lâcha son bras qui tomba sur sa sa hanche.

-Mais... Edward...

Elle avait les larmes au yeux.

-C'est sérieux ?... Je veux dire... Tu ne m'aime vraiment plus... Tu veux être avec elle ?

Elle se retenait de pleurer, et la elle était vraiment sérieuse, je pouvais voir la, la fille dont j'étais tombé amoureux, celle qui était sincère et vrai.

-Oui Tanya... Je suis désolé... Mais on a pris des chemins différents toi et moi... Et maintenant je ne t'aime plus...

Une larme coula sur sa joue, je ne savais plus quoi faire... Bella la regarda attristé... Dans cette histoire tout le monde avait souffert.

Elle essuya rapidement sa larme et me dit:

-Très bien. Je suis désolé, j'ai compris maintenant...

J' hochai simplement la tête.

Elle tourna vers Bella et lui dit:

-Désolé aussi, pour, euh tes cheveux ou autres...

-Pas de problèmes...

-Et, euh tu pourrai me donner son numéro ?

Bella lui souris et lui donna le numéro de Jacob.

-Merci. Bon ben, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur...

Elle inspira un grand coup et dit:

-Au revoir Edward, Bella...

-Au revoir, dis-je en même temps que Bella.

Tanya se retourna et partis.

Bella souffla un grand coup et laissa échapper une larme.

-Bella ?!

-Je... c'est... Je c'est que c'est une vrai... Une vrai pouffiasse, mais la, elle ma vraiment fait de la peine. Je veux dire Jacob et Tanya ensuite...

-Je sais... Mais c'est fini maintenant... Ok ?

Elle hocha la tête et je la pris dans mes bras. Je lui fis un léger baiser sur le front pour la rassurez.

PAS CORRIGER !

Voilà !

Avez-vous aimez ?

Prochain chapitre lundi ou mardi...

BSX

Vanessa


	20. Chapter 19

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 19 avec nos deux amoureux...

La croisière va bientôt se terminer...

Mais la fiction va continuer !

BSX

Vanessa

Réponses au reviews :

chloé : Merci de ton enthousiasme

jenny : Et oui ! Mdr ils adorent sa ! XD

Elodie52 : Merci ! MDR

Lena : Pas de problème, t'inquiète je continue mDr

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 19

POV BELLA

Nous étions rentrés au bateau après ma petite scène d'émotions... J'avais

pleuré, parce que je voyais juste de la souffrance jusqu'à maintenant. Mais

maintenant que tout le monde c'est expliqué, je peux enfin penser à moi.

J'étais sous la douche, je m'étais réveiller à 08h10, mais Edward dormait, je ne

voulais pas le réveiller. J'avais l'impression que ces temps-ci il ne dormait

pas beaucoup... Alors je l'ai laissé dormir...

L'eau me décontracta... J'étais tellement bien... Je pourrais rester ici une

éternité... Mais plus je restais, plus je réfléchissais... Demain, étais le

dernier jour... Ensuite nous rentrerons... Edward sera-t-il encore avec moi ?

Voudra-t-il de moi ? Dois-je partir ? Dois-je lui dire ? Suis-je importante pour

lui ? Oui, il me l'avait dit... Mais...

Je soufflai un grand coup. Tant de questions... Sans réponses. Je veux dire, je

vis à Forks et lui à Phoenix...

Je sortie de la douche et m'habillai, je mis un short noir avec un top bleu.

J'attachai mes cheveux en chignon vite fait et me mis un léger maquillage. Il

faisait beau à Dubrovnik. J'avais chargé l'appareil photo et j'avais commandé un

déjeuner pour dans 20 minutes.

Pendant ce temps je regardais la télé... Il y avait SUPERNATURAL. J'adorais

cette série. J'adorais Dean et Sam Winchester. Je regardais l'épisode ou Dean

avouait à Sam ce qu'il avait fait en enfer. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

Il souffrait tellement... J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes quand la pub arriva.

J'avais déjà vue cet épisode, mais il était tellement triste.

Je vis qu'il était 08h30, le self-service allait arriver. Je m'approchai

d'Edward et vint lui caresser la joue.

-Edward...

-Hum...

Il était trop mignon.

-Edward, si tu veux dormir, sa me dérange pas on a qu'a rester ici...

-Non, c'est bon je me lève...

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain

Il tira mon bras pour que je me couche à ses côtés et m'embrassa.

-Hum... Bonjours...

-Salut !

On toqua à la porte et j'allai ouvrir et pris le plateau.

-Petit déjeuner !

-Oh ! Merci mon amour...

Ce mot, pour moi faisait battre mon cœur encore et encore...

Je lui souris et allai vers lui.

-Tiens.

Il prit son café ainsi qu'une gaufre.

Comme j'avais déjà pris un café avant pour me réveiller je pris un jus d'orange

et une gaufre.

Après avoir mangé, Edward alla se doucher et revint avec un jean et un beau

t-shirt qui faisait bien ressortir ses muscles...

-Prête ?

-Prête, dis-je en mettant mes lunettes de soleil.

Il en fit de même et nous sortîmes de la chambre. En sortant j'apercus l'endroit

« photo ». Tu pouvais faire une photo avec un magnifique fond, et tu pouvais

aussi faire avec le capitaine.

Edward n'avait pas vue que je m'était arrêter.

-Edward !

Il se retourna et fus choquer de me voir à plusieurs mètres de lui. Je fis un

signe de tête vers le photographe et il revint vers moi.

-Tu veux ?

-Avec toi ? Bien sûr.

Je souris et l'embrassa tendrement.

Nous fîmes la petite queue et arrivâmes enfin.

-Une photo ?

-Oui s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien...

Je me mis aux côtés d'Edward et je souris pour la photo. Le flash surgie en

m'aveuglant presque et Edward me pris la joue et m'embrassa. Un autre flash. Je

souris, ce mec était parfait.

Le capitaine arriva et nous fîmes une photo à ses côtés. Le photographe nous

avait dit qu'il nous donnerait les photos demain. Il demanda notre numéro de

chambre et après nous étions partit visité Dubrovnik.

C'était magnifique, nous avions visité pas mal de choses et avions pris beaucoup

de photos.

Nous étions sur un banc en train de boire un peu quand une fille regarda Edward.

Un peu beaucoup. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Edward ne faisait pas attention,

mais elle m'énervait je pris Edward et l'embrassai fougueusement. Au début il

fut choqué mais répondit très vite à mon baiser.

La fille partie et je lui souris.

-Jalouse ?

-Qui ça, moi ?! Non...

-Hum...

Nous partîmes en direction du bateau quand un gars me siffla. Edward resserra de

suite sa prise sur moi.

-Jaloux ?

-Non.

-Ah bon ? Dis-je en levant un sourcil.

Il sourit et me dit:

-Chacun son tour...

Je lui souris et nous allâmes au bateau. Après avoir but quelques mojitos, nous

sommes allés danser. Ce gars dansait merveilleusement bien.

-Tu danse très bien !

-Merci, toi aussi...

-Ou as-tu appris ?

-Pour le mariage de l'une de mes cousines.

-Ah ok.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et me fis virevolter dans tous les sens.

La musique se termina et j'allai à notre table. Edward alla chercher à boire. Et

la je vis Jacob, accompagner de... Tanya !

Edward arriva et me donna un verre. Je bus quelques gorgés et lui dis de

regarder derrière lui.

-Non... J'y croie pas...

-Tant mieux pour eux.

-Oui, mais sa me choque quand même, ton ex et mon ex...

Je rigolai, c'est vrai que sa faisait vraiment série télé. Mais bon...

Le portable d'Edward sonna.

-Excuse-moi...

Il répondit et j'avoue, j'écoutais...

-Allo ?!

-...

-Emmet ?!

-...

- Ok, calme-toi.

-...

-Tu as quoi ?!!

-...

-Ah je te le fais pas dire ! Ta intérêt à retrouver ca tout de suite, avant que

Rosalie te tue...

-...

-Hum... Dans ton pantalon ? Ta voiture ?

-...

-Putain Emmet réfléchie !

-...

-Ok.

-...

-Quoi ?! Elle est la !

-...

Edward souffla de désespoir.

-Oui c'est sa... A bientôt.

Edward boucla et secoua la tête.

-Ca va ?

-Oh ! Oui, Emmet est juste... Emmet.

Je rigolai à sa phrase, il m'avait un peu parlé de son frère...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il à encore fait ?

-A par paumé les alliances... Rien.

-Pardon ?!

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il les a retrouvés.

-Ouf... Elles étaient ou ?

-Dans sa veste... Il a tellement paniqué qu'il m'as téléphoné. Si Rosalie

apprend sa...

-Je voie...

Il se leva et me pris la main...

-Où on va ?

Il caressa mon bras et remonta jusqu'à mon épaule et déposa un baiser.

-Dans la chambre.

Je frissonnai à ses paroles... Je ne tenais plus et l'embrassai langoureusement.

Il me prit et m'emmena dans notre chambre.

Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit et vint m'embrasser.

LEMON !

Il descendit jusqu'à mes jambes et monta sa main tout en me caressant. Il enleva

sa chemise et je retirai mes chaussures. Il fit descendre la bretelle de mon

haut et déposa des baisers sur ma peau nue.

Je me mis assise et retirai mon haut. Il prit l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge et

l'enleva. Il embrassa mes seins et lécha ma peau. Je défis le bouton de son

pantalon et le fit descendre.

Puis je caressai son torse musclé et le fit retourner, pour être à califourchon

sur lui. Je caressai ses muscles et embrassa son nombril... Je descendit mes

doigts et fit descendre son boxer. Je me levais du lit et retirai mon short

ainsi que mon string.

J'en avais tellement envie, j'avais chaud. Edward mit un préservatif et me pris

dans ses bras. Il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille et embrassa mon cou. Je le

poussai en arrière et me mit sur lui.

Je bougeais mes hanches pour crée une friction entre nos deux sexes. Il me prit

et me pénétra d'un coup.

-Oh oui !!!

-Hum.. Bella !!!

Je bougeais sous lui encore et encore ainsi que lui. Nous augmentions la cadence

et gémissions sans cesse.

-Edward...

-Oh oui Bella...

Il poussa encore et nous atteignîmes tout deux notre orgasme.

-EDWARD !!!!!

-BELLA !!!

Il se laissa tomber sur moi, sa tête contre ma poitrine. Nos respirations

saccadées.

FIN DU LEMON !

Il se retira de moi et jeta son préservatif.

Ensuite, il vint contre moi et nous nous endormîmes nus l'un contre l'autre.

Avez-vous aimez ?

Prochain chapitre mercredi

BSX

Vanessa


	21. Chapter 20

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Me voici avec le chapitre 20 !

U peu court... Je l'avoue...

Mais obliger pour la suite...

J'espère que vous aller aimer !

BSX

Vanessa

PS : Il y a eu des problèmes avec FANFICTION... Les Alertes ne marchaient pas... J'espère que sa c'est réglé !

Réponses au Reviews:

Lena : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui désolé de toujours coupé au movait moment mDr... Et voici ta suite !

Elodie52: MDR merci de ta review... Tinkiet moi aussi jecoute mDr et oui JADORE SUPERNATURAL xD

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 20

POV EDWARD:

Sa douce peau contre moi... Si belle. Bella avait été la meilleure rencontre que j'ai faite. Je l'aimais. Mais aujourd'hui était la fin de la croisière. Je devais rentré à Phoenix et elle à Forks. Allions-nous rester ensemble ?

Je ne savais vraiment pas... Cela me démoralisai. J'avais peur.

Bella se réveilla et se mis sur moi. Elle caressa ma joue et me fis un magnifique sourire.

-Bonjours toi...

Elle m'embrassa tendrement et me regarda dans les yeux. Je lui fis un sourire en coin et lui dit:

-Bonjours...

Je me retournai sur elle et l'embrassai.

-Comment vas-tu ?

Elle souffla un coup et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Ca va...

-Tu est sûr ?

-Oui, oui... Et toi ?

-Super...

Elle m'embrassa encore une fois et me dit:

-On va déjeuner ?

-Ok.

Je me levai et j'allai me doucher. Bella me rejoignit.

-Bella ?!

-Edward...

LEMON !

Elle caressa mon torse et me poussa contre le mur. L'eau coulait sur nous et Bella me donna un préservatif. Je

le mis et lui souris.

Elle caressa mon visage et m'embrassa langoureusement.

-Bella...

-Hum...

Elle enroula ses jambes au tour de moi et je pris ses fesses en coupe.

Je l'embrassai encore une fois et la pénétra d'un coup. Elle gémit de suite.

-Oh oui... Edward...

Je me retournai et la plaquai contre le mur.

-Plus fort Edward...

J'accélérai encore et encore. Quand je sentie ses parois se resserrer sur moi je gémis.

-Oh Bella...

-OUI !

Je continuai à aller encore plus fort et nous atteignîmes tout deux notre orgasme.

-EDWARD !!!

-OH OUI BELLA !!!

FIN DU LEMON !

Ses jambes tremblait... Elle m'embrassa et nous terminâmes de nous doucher.

Après s'être doucher et habiller, Bella et moi allâmes déjeuner.

Nous étions assis au restaurant.

-Madame, Monsieur... Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjours, je prendrai un café latté et une crêpe confiture s'il vous plait.

-Très bien, et vous Madame ?

-Moi, je prendrai la même chose.

-Très bien.

Le serveur s'en alla.

J'avais toujours cette histoire qui me tracassait... Qu'allais-je faire ?

Bella, avait aussi l'air d'être autre part. Je souffla un grand coup et pris sa main.

Elle sursauta et quand elle vit nos mains elle me sourit.

Le serveur nous amena notre commande et nous mangeâmes tranquillement.

Après avoir mangez, nous allâmes dans notre chambre.

Je sortie mes valises et ceux de Bella pendant qu'elle sortait ces habits. Quand je lui tendit sa valise je la vis

essuyer une larme.

-Bella ça va ?!

-Oui, très bien Edward... J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. Je reviens.

-Mais !

Elle sortie en vitesse de la chambre. Je ne réfléchie pas plus longtemps et sortie de la chambre à sa recherche.

Je pris mon portable, mais sa ne servait à rien. Je n'avais pas son numéro.

-C'est pas vrai !

J'alla vers la réception et vis George.

-George ! Tu n'aurais pas vue Bella ?!

-Non, pour quoi ?

-Si tu la voie... Dis lui que je la cherche.

Puis je partie à sa recherche. Je vis Jacob au loin.

-Jacob !

Il tourna la tête immédiatement. Je courus vers lui, je vis Tanya avec lui.

-Jacob.

-Edward ?

-Tu n'as pas vue Bella ?

-Non, pour quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Je ne c'est pas...

Je réfléchie une minute et lui dit la même chose qu'à George. Et je partie encore une fois.

Sa faisait 1h que je la cherchais... Impossible de la trouver... Je commençais vraiment à me faire du soucis.

Je mis mes mains sur mon visage et souffla un coup. J'étais désespéré.

-Edward ! Je l'ai trouver !

Je relevai la tête immédiatement. George s'approcha de moi et me dit:

-Sur le pont.

-Merci.

Je partie en courant vers le pont. Quand j'arrivai devant la porte vitrée je vis Bella, assise, les mains sur le

visage.

J'ouvris la porte et criai son prénom.

-Bella !

Elle sursauta et me regarda.

J'allai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

-Mais ou était-tu passé ?! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je me suis fait du soucis ! Et je n'ai même pas ton numéro...

Elle me regarda ahuri.

-Désolé Edward, je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

-C'est bon l'important c'est que tu soie bien.

-Edward... Je...

Elle souffla un grand coup.

-Je t'aime.

J'eus le souffle coupé. J'étais si heureux, cela était un rêve.

-Oui, je t'aime ! J'ai peur. Tellement peur que ce soir on prenne un chemin différent, tellement peur que mon coeur se brise à nouveau. Je ne veux pas que tu me quitte. Je ne le supporterai pas...

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Je caressa sa joue tendrement.

-Je t'aime. De tout mon coeur. Depuis deux jours, je n'arrête pas de me demander si tu vas partie et me laisser. Si tu pars, je ne c'est pas... J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir continuer à vivre. Car je t'aime.

Elle tomba dans mes bras et laissa ses larmes coulés encore.

-Si tu serai partie... Je croie que j'aurais chanté à la télé « The Man Who Can't Be Moved » pour que tu me revienne.

-J'aurais bien voulue voir sa...

Nous rigolâmes et je l'embrassai tendrement.

-Je t'aime, soufflais-je sur ses lèvres.

PAS CORRIGER !

J'espère que vous avez aimez...

Prochain chapitre samedi je pense...

BSX

Vanessa


	22. Chapter 21

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 21...

Un peu plus long que d'habitude !

J'espère que sa vous plaira !

BSX

Vanessa

Réponses au Reviews :

Lena: NO PROBLEM mDr tu verra ils vont s'arranger xD BSX et encore merci

Une rencontre Passionnée !

Chapitre 21

POV BELLA

J'étais partie de la chambre, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette souffrance. Le

voir prendre ses valises, c'est comme si on me disait que je n'allais plus le

revoir...

J'aimais Edward et ce soir il partira chez lui, en me laissant, le

coeur brisé...

Assise sur le pont du bateau, je laissais mes larmes couler... La souffrance

étais là, j'avais déjà perdue Jacob, Je ne voulais pas perdre Edward... Je

l'aimais beaucoup trop. Je devais lui dire. Un je t'aime... Un vrai et

sincère... J'avais peur, mais si je ne faisais rien, j'allais le perdre !

J'essuyai mes larmes et inspira un grand coup quand tout un coup la porte

s'ouvrit en grand et Edward cria mon nom.

-Bella !

Je sursauta et le regarda dans les yeux. Il vint vers moi, presque en courant et

me pris dans ses bras, musclés et protecteur.

-Mais ou était-tu passé ?! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je me suis fait du soucis !

Et je n'ai même pas ton numéro...

Je le regardai, presque choqué... Il me cherchait, se faisait du soucis pour

moi...

-Désolé Edward, je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

-C'est bon l'important c'est que tu aille bien.

Ce mec, était parfait ! Il se préoccupait de moi, était beau, gentil, un dieu du

sexe... Parfait ! Tout ceci me donna encore plus confiance et je voulue encore

plus lui avouer mon amour pour lui.

-Edward... Je...

Pfiou, c'était dur, mais je l'aimais alors... Bon. Je pris une grande

inspiration et lui dis ces deux mots.

-Je t'aime.

Il me regarda, choqué, et aussi autre chose que je ne c'est pas trop... Ces yeux

reflettaient quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, du bonheur...?

Je décidai de continuer mon récit.

-Oui, je t'aime ! J'ai peur. Tellement peur que ce soir, on prenne un chemin

différent, tellement peur que mon coeur se brise à nouveau. Je ne veux pas que

tu me quittes. Je ne le supporterai pas...

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Voilà, je lui avais tout avoué... Maintenant, il me

restait qu'à espérer qu'il m'aime aussi...

Il caressa ma joue tendrement et me dit:

-Je t'aime. De tout mon coeur. Depuis deux jours, je n'arrête pas de me demander

si tu vas partie et me laisser. Si tu pars, je ne c'est pas... J'ai bien peur de

ne pas pouvoir continuer à vivre. Car je t'aime.

Oh mon dieu ! Il m'aimait ! Les larmes de joie coulèrent sur mes joues et je

tombai dans ses bras.

-Si tu serai partie... Je croie que j'aurais chanté à la télé « The Man Who

Can't Be Moved » pour que tu me revienne.

Je souris, cette chanson était magnifique et l'écoutez chanter sa... Sa serait

magnifique...

-J'aurais bien voulue voir sa..., dis-je.

Nous rigolâmes et il m'embrassa amoureusement.

-Je t'aime, soufflas-t-il sur mes lèvres.

En ce moment j'étais la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Je l'aimais et lui

aussi.

Toujours dans ces bras, je décidai de relâcher un peu la pression qu'il y avait

eu.

-Oh et Edward, mon numéro est le 555-785-5685.

Il rigola et pris son téléphone.

-555-785-5685, répétais-je pour qu'il puisse l'écrire.

-Merci...

Il appuya sur la touche verte et m'appela. Je pris mon portable et enregistra

son numéro.

Puis il m'embrassa.

-Comment fait-on ?

J'avais compris sa question... Je vivais à Forks et lui à Phoenix...

-Je ne c'est pas...

-Quand recommence-tu tes études ?

Mes études, ma dernière année et j'aurais enfin mon diplôme, enfin je l'espère.

Nous étions en juillet, le 28 juillet.

-Le 26 août normalement, et toi ?

-Le 2 septembre.

-Tu est en dernière année non ?

-Oui...

-Moi aussi...

-Ecoutes, je ne c'est pas comment on fera après, mais on réfléchira... Je te

propose, si sa ne te dérange pas... Que je vienne chez toi et que je dise à ma

mère que je dois faire des petites choses... Bref et on s'arrangera après...

Je lui souris, c'était une bonne idée et je pourrais changer d'Université pour

cette dernière année et aller à Phoenix.

-Parfait.

Je l'attirai contre moi et l'embrassai.

Il sourit et nous sortîmes du pont pour aller dans notre chambre faire nos

bagages.

Arrivé dans notre chambre, je vis les photos qu'on avait faites l'autre jour. Il

y en avait trois. Une de moi et Edward tout sourire et une avec lui et moi nous

embrassons et l'autre avec le capitaine.

-Il faudra les encadrées, ce sont de magnifique souvenir !

-Attends que j'imprime les autres !

-Elles sont toutes magnifique, car tu y est.

Je rougie de suite.

-J'adore sa !

Il fit un baiser sur ma joue et sur l'autre.

Je tirai son t-shirt vers moi et l'attirai contre moi.

-Et moi j'adore sa !

Je touchai ses lèvres douces et chaudes, puis lui fis un baisé.

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui dis-je.

Je pris un jeans bleu avec un haut noir à une manche ainsi qu'une veste en cuire

car à Forks il faisait pas chaud !

Edward voulue jouer un peu et s'assortis à moi, il pris un jeans ainsi qu'un

haut blanc et une veste en cuire.

Les valises étaient prête et nous aussi, nous allions arrivé à Venise dans

quelque minutes

Je posai ma veste à côté de celle de Edward et pris mon

téléphone. Je composai le numéro de Charlie.

-Charlie Swan, bonjour ?

-Hey ! Papa !

-Oh, ma chéri comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien.

-Tu est déjà arrivée ?!

-Non, non. On va arriver dans quelques minutes à Venise.

-On ?! A Jacob, passe le moi une minute...

-NON !

-Bella ?!

-Je veux dire, hum il est pas là, je t'expliquerais tout sa plus tard.

-Tous vas bien ?

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste te dire, de ne pas venir me

chercher à l'aéroport

-Pardon ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Car Christelle et Emeline viennent déjà me chercher avec Angela.

-Mais vous serez trop !

-Papa, elles veulent me faire plaisir... Alors.

-Ok,ok.

-Merci.

-Der rien Bella.

-Bon, ben je te laisse papa, à ce soir si je ne suis pas trop fatiguer.

-Pas de problème. Bisous.

-Bisous.

Je raccrochai et soufflai un grand coup.

-Ca va ?

-C'était dur... Mon père est flic alors...

-Je voie... Euh, qui sont Emeline et Christelle?

-Oh ! Ce sont de très bonnes amis à moi, elles sont dans la même université. On

se connait depuis pas mal de temps. Les quatre, Angela, moi, Christelle et Emy

on est toujours ensemble. On est comme des meilleures amies.

-Comme moi et Jasper. Je comprend.

-Je te les présenterais, mais je te prévient elles vont t'assaillir de question!

Il rigola et s'approcha de moi.

-Pas de problème.

Il m'embrassa et je lui dis:

-Tu doit appeler ta maman.

-Oui je sais.

Il pris son portable et composa le numéro de sa mère je pense.

-...

-Allo. Maman.

-...

-Oui, c'est moi.

-...

-Oui je vais bien maman et toi ?

-...

-Hum...

-...

Il rigola.

-Je voie, elle n'a pas changée.

-...

-Oui, je vais bientôt arriver à Venise.

-...

-Non, elle n'est plus avec moi je l'ai quitter.

-...

-C'est compliquer, je t'expliquerai...

-...

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-...

-Oui et bien j'aimerais juste te dire que je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite.

-...

-Parce que j'aimerais aller voir une amie, que je n'est pas vue depuis

longtemps.

Il mis sa main sur sa tempe, il m'avait dit ne pas aimer mentir à sa mère.

-...

-C'est vrai.

-...

-Non ce n'est pas grave...

-...

-Oui, promis !

-...

-Merci maman, je t'aime aussi.

-...

-Bye.

Il boucla le téléphone et me regarda.

-Alors? , dis-je.

-Et bien elle à compris que je lui mentait et ma demander si c'était grave et

m'a fait promettre de lui expliquer à mon retour.

-Ah ben je voie que tu lui ment jamais, pour qu'elle sache de suite que tu

ment...

-Exact.

-Tu as rigolé avant...

Il rigola.

-Oui, Ma mère ma dit que Alice est aller faire du shopping et que eh bien ils

ont du prendre deux voitures pour rentrer avec tout les vêtement qu'elle avait

achetée.

-Ta soeur est unique !

-Oui, tu l'as dit.

Nous rigolâmes et prîmes nos valises pour partir.

Une valise dans la main gauche et la main droite tenant la clé de mon coeur.

Main dans la main nous nous dirigâmes vers la sortie et attendîmes qu'ils nous

laissent sortir.

-Cette semaine...

-Sera gravée dans ma mémoire...

-A jamais ! Tant d'émotions, d'amour et de...

-Passion !

-Oui, à jamais car c'est ici que je t'ai rencontré et ici que je t'ai avoué que

je t'aimais.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et caressa ma joue.

-Je t'aime Bella, me dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Moi aussi Edward, je t'aime tellement.

Il m'embrassa encore une fois et pour une énième fois il m'emmena dans ce

paradis où ces baisers me transportaient...

Les messieurs nous laissèrent enfin nous en aller. Edward et moi saluâmes

Georges et on lui demanda de nous prendre en photo devant le bateau.

Edward me prit dans ces bras telle une mariée et m'embrassa. Le flash surgie,

puis un autre et quand nous regardâmes George il nous prit encore une fois de

plus en photo.

-Merci George !

-Mais der rien, belle demoiselle.

-Au revoir George.

-A bientôt mon petit garçon.

Edward lui fit une accolade et lui dis quelque chose dans l'oreille. George me

regarda et me sourit tendrement. Ne comprenant rien, je lui souris et attendis

mon homme.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Nous partîmes à la recherche d'un taxi pour aller à l'aéroport. Aujourd'hui

beaucoup de monde rentrait à la maison alors les taxis se faisait rare à force.

Je soufflai un grand coup, nous allions perdre l'avion.

-Edward...

-Oui ?!

-Laisse-moi faire...

J'enleva ma veste et alla vers la route. Quand un taxi arriva je siffla un grand

coup et lui fis un de mes plus beau sourire. Il s'arrêta de suite. Je me tournai

vers Edward et lui fis un clin d'oeil.

-Ouai... J'aurais préféré autrement, mais c'est plus rapide comme ca...

-Allez viens lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas seul.

J'entrai dans le taxi et pris place, Edward mis les valises dans le coffre avec

le chauffeur et me rejoins quelques minutes plus tard.

-l'aeroporto per favore, dis-je. (l'aéroport s'il vous plait.)

-Ok.

-J'adore ton accent italien...

-Merci, je suis sûr que le tien est pas mal aussi.

-Tu veux entendre ?

-Vas-y.

-Sei la cosa migliore che mi è successo. Ti amo. Sei una donna bellissima e sei

gentile. Hai un cuore grande. Il tuo nome si adatta perfettamente Isabella. Sei

Bella.

(Tu est la meilleure chose qui me soie arrivé. Je t'aime. Tu est une femme

splendide et tu est gentille. Tu as un grand coeur. Ton nom te correspond

parfaitement Isabella. Tu est Bella =belle)

-Merci, moi aussi je t'aime, toi aussi tu es comme sa ! Et tu as un parfait

accent !

Il rigola et je l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui...

Voilà !

Avez-vous aimez ?

Prochain chapitre lundi je pense...

BSX

Vanessa


	23. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici avec le chapitre 22 !

POV EDWARD.

Un chapitre un peu plus long que normalement... Ne vous habituez pas xD

Nous sommes parties du bateau, maintenant tout se passe non en mer mais sur terre.

BSX

Vanessa

Réponses au Reviews:

Elodie52: Merci mDr... Oui je suis Italienne et Espagnole donc je pense profiter de ces atouts pour ma FIC mDr

Lena: Non pas de lemon mDr et celui-ci non plus mais prochain chapitre PROMIS ahahha xD Et pour Forks je ne c'est pas encore j'écris au fur et à mesure on verra bien mDr. BSX

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 22

POV EDWARD

Le taxi nous laissa à l'aéroport, je lui payai 15 euros et allai chercher les

valises avec Bella.

Nous nous dirigions, main dans la main vers l'entrée de l'aéroport de Venise.

Bella inspira un grand coup, elle et moi avions un peu peur de la réaction de

son père... Mais bon ils nous restaient encore 9h de temps.

-On va t'acheter un billet...

-On y va.

Nous allions vers la réception des vols America. Il y avait une petite file

d'attente. Derrière une jeune femme et sa fille je suppose nous attendions.

Bella appuya sa tête contre mon épaule.

-Ca va ?

-Oui. Je suis contente de rentré chez-moi... Ca ma manqué, mon chez-moi.

-Je comprend... Ta famille t'a manqué je suppose...

-Un peu, mais je suis surtout contente de rentré avec un homme que j'aime et

qui m'aime et surtout qui ne me trompe pas...

Je la fis retourner vers moi et je mis mon doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle me

regarde dans les yeux.

-Hé ! Bella, je t'aime, et jamais, jamais je ne te ferai souffrir ! Parce que je

t'aime.

Elle sourit et me dit:

-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.

Je l'embrassai et la pris dans mes bras.

Je sentais quelque chose me fixer, et regarda à gauche. La petite fille me

regardait et me fit un jolie sourire. Elle devait avoir 6 ans je pense.

Bella vit que je regardais autre part et suivis mon regard.

-Oh, je voie que tu as une admiratrice.

Je rigolai et détachai mes bras de Bella.

La mère de la petite fille était en train de parler à la réceptionniste. Je me

mis à sa hauteur et lui dit:

-Salut.

-Bonjour.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Cindy...

-Moi c'est Edward et voici Bella, lui dis-je en montrant Bella.

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour Cindy...

-Vous êtes mignons comme namoureux...

-Oh ! Merci.

Bella se mit à rougir.

-De rien... T'es beau comme garçon.

Je me retenais de rire, cette petite fille était assez directe, elle me

rappelait un peu Alice quand elle était petite... En faite elle n'as pas

changer.

-Merci Cindy, toi aussi tu est très belle.

-Je peux avoir un bisous ?

-Un bisous ?!

-Ouai... Sur la joue.

Ouf...

-Bien sûr.

Je lui fis un petit baiser sur sa joue et elle sourit. Ces petites joues

devinrent un peu rose et cela me rappela beaucoup Bella.

La maman de la petite fille nous regarda et nous fis un sourire.

-On y va Cindy.

-Oui maman, j'arrive ! Adieu Bella, Adieu Edward...

-Adieu Cindy, dis-je.

-Bye dit Bella avec le geste de la main.

Bella me regarda et me dit:

-J'avais raison ! Une admiratrice.

Je rigolai avec elle et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la réceptionniste.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, j'aimerais un billet pour la même destination que celui-ci s'il vous

plait.

-Oui, attendez une minute.

-Ok.

-Oui, c'est bon il reste des places alors vols de Venise à Rome ensuite Rome à

New York et enfin New York à Washington.

-Exact.

-Votre nom, prénom et date de naissance.

-Edward Cullen, né le 21 mai 1984.

-Très bien, vous payez par carte crédit ou...

-Carte de crédit.

-Très bien, sa fera 1500 euros s'il vous plait.

Je lui tendis ma carte qu'elle bipa.

-Une signature ici s'il vous plait Monsieur.

Je pris la feuille et signai.

-Merci, voici vos billets.

-Merci.

Je pris les billets et m'en alla avec Bella vers la cafétéria. Je mis les

valises à côté de nous et m'assis en face de Bella.

Il nous restait un petit moment avant l'enregistrement des bagages et je

réfléchissait au jour ou j'annoncerais à ma famille que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre

dans ma vie... Je m'imaginai déjà les réponses d'Emmet ou l'enthousiasme

d'Alice...

-Edward ?!

-Oui ?

-Ca va ?

-Oh ! Oui, très bien. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout...

-A quoi ?

Je lui fis un sourire en coin et lui répondit.

-Au jour, ou tu rencontrera ma famille.

-Je suis pas autant pressée que toi...

-Ah bon?

-Oui, je suis comment dire assez timide au début...

-Comme tout le monde Bella.

-Oui, je sais.

-Mais tu verra avec Emmet et Alice ainsi que ma mère Esmée tu ne risque pas de

te gêner.

-J'en suis sûr, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Bon, tu as le temps de toute façon, tandis que moi...

-Oh ! Edward ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle pris ma main et baissa sa tête pour voir mes yeux. Je regardai ses yeux

chocolats, ses yeux qui m'avais plus depuis le début.

-Mon père est shérif...

-C'est sencer me rassurer ?!

-Laisse moi finir... Donc, il est shérif et c'est sa qui fait un peu peur, mais

au fond il est tendre et gentil et assez timide aussi. Il se cache derrière

cette carapace de dur, mais quand il est avec moi ou Rosaria ou encore sa fille;

il change et devient le Charlie qui m'a élevé, aimer... Mon père.

Elle parlait de son père très précieusement. Je la comprenais elle avait perdue

sa mère très tôt et seul lui s'était occuper d'elle, seul lui n'avait pas lâcher

et il l'a aimer pour deux. Elle en était fière.

-Et on ce le dit pas souvent lui et moi... Mais je l'aime de tout mon coeur. Ma

mère est partie tellement tôt. Et lui s'est occupé de moi, il n'es pas tombé

dans la depression ou encore dans l'alcool. Il à été là et à souffert derrière.

Il ne voulait pas que je le voie pleurer, mais des fois en rentrant je

l'entendait. Mais je ne disais rien je le respectai. Il ne voulait pas que je

sache, alors je ne le savais pas. Après Rosaria est arrivé et là, je suis

heureuse car mon père à retrouver cette joie de vivre...

-Je comprend...

-Alors, au début il réagira mal car Jacob m'as trompé et qu'il avait confiance

en lui. Et après il devra savoir que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre...

-Le choc...

-Un peu, oui... C'est pour ça que je vais d'abord aller le voir toute seul pour

lui laisser le temps de se calmer et après tu viendra...

-Très bien.

Elle me souris et pris les billets.

-On y va !

-A Rome !

Nous rigolâmes et allâmes vers la porte « B », celle qui nous conduisait vers

notre avion.

***

Après avoir pris les 3 avions, nous étions enfin arriver à Washington. Il était

18h30 et il nous restait encore 2 heures de voiture jusqu'à l'appartement de

Bella qui était à Port Angeles.

-Tu est prêt ? Car je te préviens elles sont là et comment dire...

-Je voie, un groupe d'amies qui se retrouves après une semaine et avec un

nouveau mec...

-Exact.

Je lui fis un léger baiser.

-Je tiendrai le coup.

-Elle t'aimerons de toute façon.

-Comment tu peux savoir ?

Elle avançait et énumérait chacune de mes « qualités » selon elle qui ferait de

moi un bon petit ami pour Bella du point de vue de ses amies.

-Beau, gentil, sexy, jolie cul, tendre, charmant, et yeux parfait, musclé,

grand...

-C'est bon j'ai compris...

Elle rigola et me regarda.

-Je te promet qu'elle diront sa, je les connait comme si je les avait faite. Et

elle ne sont pas du tout gêner, elle te le dirons en face.

-Ok, je passerais un petit interrogatoire et alors ? Tant que je suis avec toi,

le reste m'importe peu.

Je mis mon bras autour de sa taille et l'approchai de moi.

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi.

Elle m'embrassa et sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne. Une danse

sensuelle commença, mais elle finit très vite par les raclement de gorge, des

personnes derrières nous.

-Vaut mieux y aller...

-Hum...

Elle s'éloigna de mon visage et pris sa valise, nous descendions les escalators

et traversâmes la place des arrivée. Une porte automatique s'ouvrait et se

refermait. La porte, celle ou ses amies l'attendait.

-Elles sont là ! Je les voies... Elles ne m'ont pas encore vu.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, presser de les revoir...

-Alors vas-y, je te rejoins.

-Tu est sûr... ?

-Faut bien qu'elle sache que quelqu'un d'autre est la non ?

-T'as raison !

Elle me fit un baiser et s'en alla avec sa valise, presque en courant vers ses

amies. Je marchai lentement pour lui laisser le temps de leur parler. Elle alla

dans les bras d'une jeune fille noiraude, elle avait les trait d'une

mexicaine... Peau mate, elle devait être Angela.

Je souriais face à leur bonheur de se voir.

Bella prit une autre jeune fille dans ses bras, elle était de taille moyenne, un

peu comme Alice les cheveux châtain et en dessous des épaules. Si je me trompais

pas, sa devait être Émeline. Ensuite, Bella prit encore une autre fille dans ces

bras, sa devait être Christelle. Cheveux bouclés châtains assez grande.

Bella me regarda furtivement et parla à ses amies. Leur visage se décomposais et

ensuite devinrent énerver. Elle devait surement lui annoncé la tromperie de

Jacob.

Ensuite, elle dit quelque chose et là ses amies furent étonnées et sourirent de

suite. Elles regardaient toutes partout.

Bella me fit un signe de tête pour que je vienne et j'allai vers eux. Je me mis

à côté de Bella et la elle dit:

-Les filles je vous présente Edward. Edward, je te présente Angela, Emeline et

Christelle.

-Enchanté.

-Salut ! Dirent-elles , toutes en même temps.

Je leur fis un sourire.

Bella prit ma main et je la regardai dans les yeux.

-On y va ?

-On y va.

Ses amies se mirent à nos côtés et elles se dirigeait vers une voiture. Une Opel

Astra Caravan. Assez spacieuse pour tous.

-Qui conduit ?

-Moi ! Dit Angela.

-Bella, devant, je doit mettre Edward au milieu pour lui parler et le

questionner. Dit Christelle.

-Les filles...

-Nan, nan...

-Vas-y, il y a pas de problèmes.

-Ok.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement et s'en alla au siège avant. Je me mis derrière au

milieu. Emeline à ma droite et Christelle à ma gauche. Angela s'installa et tout

le monde mis la ceinture. Elle démarra et la l'interrogatoire commença.

-Alors, Edward que fait-tu dans la vie ? Dit Emeline

-Etudes de médecine et un peu de musiques.

-Médecine, hum très bien. Répondit-elle.

-De la musiques ? Quel genre, quelle instrument ? Dit Christelle.

-Piano et un peu de guitare. Je joue un peu de tout, mais j'aime bien le

classique.

-Hum, j'aime bien. Répondit-elle.

-Quel âge à-tu?

-25 ans.

-D'où vient-tu ?

-Phoenix.

-As-tu des frères et soeurs ?

-Un frère et une soeur. Emmet et Alice.

-Comment décrirais-tu ton ex ?

Euh...

-Menteuse et manipulatrice.

-Aimes-tu Bella.

-Oui !

-Bella, aimes-tu Edward ?

-Oui, les filles arrêter...

-Encore quelques unes.

Bella souffla et me regarda l'air désolé.

-Quel genres de films aimes-tu ?

-Oh ! Sa dépend, un peu de tout.

-Dans un avenir proche, comment te verrais-tu ?

-Je pense, marié avec des enfants.

-Ok ! Bilan les filles ! Dit Angela.

-Beau.

-Romantique.

-Gentil.

-Tendre, à ce que j'ai vue avant. Dit Emeline.

-Charmant, Dit Angela

-Grand ! Dit Christelle.

Emeline toucha mon bras et dit:

-Musclé.

Je rigolai.

-Sexy, dit Christelle.

Angela me regarda dans le rétroviseur.

-De magnifiques yeux. Dit-elle.

-Cultivé.

-Vous avez oublié le plus important ! Son joli petit cul.

Je souriais d'un air gêner. Qu'on parle de moi, comme sa devant moi... C'était

gênant.

-Merci, dis-je.

-Et polie. Dit Christelle.

Bella se mit à rire. Elle avait fait un sans faute.

***

Il nous restait 10 minutes de routes, je croie. On c'était arrêter avant dans

une station d'essence pour une petite pause.

Bella s'installa à côté de moi cette fois. Emeline devant et Christelle à la

gauche de Bella. J'était contre la porte. Angela alluma la radio, elle passait

une chanson assez vieille des Black Eyed Peas.

_(Let's Get It Started)_

Angela augmenta le volume et commença à chanter.

_-Let's Get It Started, in here..._

Ok...

Emeline continua et se mis à chanter elle aussi.

_-And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin',_

_and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin'_

_runnin', and runnin' runnin', and..._

Christelle continua avec Bella.

_-In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break_

_your necks._

_We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm_

_effect._

_Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break_

_away from tradition._

_Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without. You wouldn't believe how we wow_

_shit out._

_Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out. Act up from north,_

_west, east, south._

Elle fesait bien les « AHHH » j'étais mord de rire.

Émeline me cria au dessus de chantez avec nous, c'était assez gênant mais bon

aller pour rigoler. Alors je me pris au jeu pour le refain.

TOUT LE MONDE:

_-Everybody, everybody, let's get into it._

_Get stupid._

_Get it started, get it started, get it started._

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started_

_(ha), let's get it started in here._

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started_

_(ha), let's get it started in here._

_Yeah._

Bella et moi continuâmes.

_-Lose control, of body and soul._

_Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow._

_Don't get ahead, just jump into it._

_Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it._

Emeline et Angela continuèrent.

_-Get stutted, get stupid._

_You'll want me body people will walk you through it._

_Step by step, like you're into new kid._

_Inch by inch with the new solution._

_Trench men hits, with no delusion._

_The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'._

TOUT LE MONDE !

_-Everybody, everybody, let's get into it._

_Get stupid._

_Get it started, get it started, get it started._

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started_

_(ha), let's get it started in here._

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started_

_(ha), let's get it started in here._

_Yeah._

Christelle continua.

_-Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin'_

_and..._

Et la je me pris au jeu et chanta en solo.

_-C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!_

_Lets get woohoo! (in here)_

_Lets get woohoo!_

_Lets get woohoo! (in here)_

_Lets get woohoo!_

_Lets get woohoo! (in here)_

Les filles continuèrent.

_Ow, ow, ow!_

_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya..._

_Let's get ill, that's the deal._

_At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just)_

_Lose your mind this is the time,_

_Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just)_

_Bob your head like epilepsy, up inside your club or in your Bentley._

_Get messy, loud and sick._

_Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So)_

_Come then now do not correct it, let's get pregnant let's get hectic._

TOUT LE MONDE !

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it._

_Get stupid. (Come on)_

_Get it started (come one) , get it started (yeah), get it started._

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started_

_(ha), let's get it started in here._

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started_

_(ha), let's get it started_

_(woah, woah, woah) in here._

_Yeah._

_Lets get woohoo!_

_Lets get woohoo! (in here)_

_Lets get woohoo!_

_Lets get woohoo! (in here)_

_Lets get woohoo!_

_Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!_

_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya..._

_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'_

Nous éclatâmes tout de rires à la fin de la chansons. On aurait dit des malades.

J'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais fait sa.

-Ah, ce que je ferait pas pour toi... dis-je à Bella.

-Merci, mon amour.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

-Juste, promet moi de ne rien dire à Emmet. Si non il en parlera longtemps.

-Promis.

La voiture de Angela se gara devant un immeuble de 5 étage.

-On est arriver !

-Merci les filles c'était génial.

-De rien Bella chérie. Il faudra qu'on parle toutes, sa fait longtemps.

-Oui, très.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide avec Charlie dit le nous...

-Je m'en sortirai, merci. A la prochaine les filles. Bella fit la bise au trois

et sortie avec moi chercher les valises.

-Bye. Dis-je.

-Bye. Dirent-elles toutes en même temps.

-Ah et Edward... ? Dit Angela.

-Oui ?

-On t'aime bien, occupe toi bien de Bella.

-Promis.

Je fermai la porte et m'éloigna de la voiture. Elle démarra et s'en alla. Bella

fis adieu de la main et quand on ne voyait plus la voiture elle se tournait vers

moi.

-Alors ?

-Elles sont très gentilles. Et tu avais raison, mais je m'en suis sortie non ?

-Oui, avec sucés.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement et mis sa tête contre mon torse.

-Bienvenue chez-moi dit-elle.

-Merci...

Elle souffla un coup.

-Je suis épuisée.

-Dommage... Dis-je plein de sous-entendu passant près d'elle.

Elle me souris.

-Pas tant que sa en faite.

Je rigolai, j'adorais ma Bella.

Elle prit la clé et ouvra la porte de l'immeuble.


	24. Chapter 23

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Me voici avec le chapitre 23 !  
Un peu de retard désolé... Je me sens pas très bien, je croie attraper une grippe...  
Prochain chapitre dimanche ou lundi je verrai...  
BSX  
Vanessa

Je répondrai au Reviews plus tard, SA ME FAIT TOUJOURS AUTANT PLAISIR MERCI BEAUCOUP !!! Mais je suis pas très bien alors je poste vite ce chapitre et je vais vite me mettre sous la couverture...

PS: J'ai décider de mettre au centre pour ce chapitre est-ce mieux?

Ou préférez-vous à gauche ?

Une rencontre passionnée !  
Chapitre 23  
POV BELLA

Les filles avaient tenu leurs réputations avec leurs interrogatoires, pire que  
Charlie. Non, impossible, j'exagère... Charlie c'est comment dire... Effrayant.

Mais bon, je verrais sa plus tard... Je venais de chanter comme une dingue et  
Edward avait participé. Mais ça faisait du bien. J'étais épuisé, mais quand  
Edward avait fait ce sous-entendu... La pêche me revint. Foutus hormones.

J'ouvris la porte de l'immeuble. Cette odeur... Vous savez, cette odeur qui vous  
fait de suite pensez à chez-vous. J'étais pressée de rentrer et de plus avec  
l'homme que j'aimais.

-On prend l'ascenseur ?

-Oui...

J'appuyai sur le bouton et attendis, tête contre l'épaule de mon homme. Les  
portes s'ouvrirent et j'entrai avec ma valise, suivit de Edward. J'appuyai sur  
le 2, Edward me souriait et j'en faisais de même.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je dis à Edward.

-Suis-moi.

-Toujours !

Je rigolai, l'homme parfait. Je me retournai et pris son visage en main.

-Je dois rêver...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je rêve de toi. C'est impossible que j'aie quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es l'homme  
parfait.

-Oh, tu sais j'ai mes défauts.

-Ah ben, pour le moment j'ai toujours rien vue.

Il m'approcha de lui.

-Tu ne rêve pas. Je t'aime, et je suis là.

Je lui souris.

-Alors j'en ai de la chance. Je t'aime aussi.

Il m'embrassa, puis j'allai ouvrir la porte de mon appartement. J'insérerai la  
clé dans la serrure et tournai. Je poussai la porte et dis:

-Bienvenue.

-Merci.

Il entra et je fermai la porte derrière moi.

-C'est pas grand-chose... Mais je l'aime bien mon appartement.

-Il est très beau Bella.

-Merci.

Je regardai mon appartement, celui-ci vidé des affaires de Jacob. En face de moi  
le salon, un grand sofa 3 places en cuir avec des coussins rouges. Le tapis à  
poils rouge aussi, la table basse en bois, peint en noir. La cuisine américaine  
à la droite. Avec un bar noir et les chaises tabourets rouge. Ma chère  
cuisine... Pas très grande mais moderne, je l'aimais bien. A la gauche du salon  
une porte donnait à la chambre d'amis et bureau. Un lit deux places avec un  
petit bureau et mon ordinateur. Ici la déco était dans le bleu nuit et blanc. Le  
lit était blanc et les draps bleu. Le bureau était blanc. Et quelques meubles en  
bleu.

-Je préfère dormir la...

-Euh, ça me dérange pas mais pourquoi ?

-Car dans ma chambre, Jacob y a dormi et que... Je n'y arriverais pas.

-Je comprends.

Je posai mes affaires et continua à faire visitez. La porte d'à côté, c'était la  
salle de bain. Baignoire et Douche, deux lavabos.

-C'est grand chez toi.

-Oui, on avait choisis... Car on pensait aller plus loin...

-Oh !

-Mais bon ! Tout ça c'est du passé !

Edward me fit un faible sourire.

-Je te le jure.

-Je sais Bella, je te croie... C'est juste...compliqué...

-Je sais.

Je sortie de la salle de bain et alla à la porte d'en face. Celle ou trop de  
souvenirs était encré. Je devais déménager, car rester ici... Impossible.

-Et, voici la chambre principale.

J'ouvrai la porte, le lit deux places en face de nous avec les commodes,  
l'armoire en face du lit tous ça dans le teint beige blanc... Mon ancienne  
chambre à moi et Jacob.

-C'est joli.

Je fermai la porte.

-Merci...

J'allai à la cuisine et sortie du martini.

-Tu veux ?

Il vint se placer derrière moi, il souleva mes cheveux et me fis un baiser à la  
nuque.

-Je veux bien...

Je frissonnais contre lui. Sa faisait deux jours, deux jours de trop... Hum... Je  
servie deux verres et lui donna un.

-Merci.

-De rien...

Je bus une petite gorgé et commença à soulever mon pull.

Edward faillit s'étouffer. Je rigolai. Je pris ensuite mon pantalon et le fis  
descendre sensuellement. Ce matin j'avais opté pour des dessous sexy.

Je pris mon verre et mis un peu de martini tout au long de mon ventre et ma  
poitrine.

-Tu as soif ?

Edward s'approcha de moi et me souleva.

-Oui, très.

Il m'emmena dans la chambre d'amis et me déposa sur le lit.

LEMON !

Il se mit sur moi et commença à lécher le haut de ma poitrine et descendit là où  
le martini avait été versé. Je me laissais aller sous les sensations. Il retira  
mon string avec ses dents, et je l'aidai à la fin en secouant mes pieds. Il  
remonta le long de ma jambe, tout en laissant des baisers brulants.

Il arriva devant mon intimité. J'étais déjà toute mouillée.

Il lécha mon entré tendrement puis fougueusement. Je me cambrai sans cesse. Il  
remonta enfin et m'embrassa.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi...

Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et l'enleva. En une fraction de seconde il enleva  
son t-shirt et me laissa une belle vue sur ses abdominaux. Je caressai son torse  
et lui déboutonnai son pantalon. Il se levait et l'enleva.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui retirai son boxer, bien moulant. Il me poussa  
délicatement en arrière et m'embrassa encore.

De ma main gauche je tirai le tiroir de la commode. Et sortie la fameuse boite  
qu'Angela m'avait offerte. Des préservatifs. J'en donnai un à Edward qui  
l'enfila de suite.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et lui caressai son torse. Il me retourna et me  
fis crier.

-Chut... Mon amour.

Il me pénétra d'un coup et je gémis de suite avec lui. Il continuait ses vas et  
viens. Je sentais les picotements de l'orgasme qui allait arriver.

-Plus fort Edward...

Il accéléra la cadence et mon orgasme me frappa.

-EDWARD !!!

-BELLA !!!

FIN DU LEMON !

Sa avait été fabuleux. Je me mis nus sous le drap contre mon amant.

-Bonne nuit Bella...

-Bonne nuit Edward...

Quelques minutes plus tard je tombai dans les bras de Morphée.

Mes yeux s'ouvraient lentement... Je clignai quelque fois, pour m'habituez à la  
lumière. J'étais dans la chambre d'amis. Avec Edward. Sa main sur mon ventre  
nus, et son souffle sur mes cheveux derrière.

Je regarde l'heure, 11h20. Waouh ! On en a rattrapez du sommeil. J'ai  
rendez-vous dans 1h chez mon père. Rien que cette pensée me fit mal au ventre.  
Comment allais-je lui dire...

Je me tournai et regardai ce sublime visage endormie. Je ne voulais pas le  
réveiller. Je soulevai délicatement sa main et sortie du lit. Je le regardai  
encore une fois et je souris nettement. Il était magnifique.

Je sortie de la chambre et alla dans la cuisine. Je pris un café et le bus  
tranquillement sur mon tabouret. Ah ça faisait du bien d'être chez soi. Après  
avoir bus mon café et mangez une petite madeleine, j'allai me doucher.

L'eau coulait sur ma peau, la chaleur atteint mes muscles et ceux-ci se  
détendirent de suite. J'adorais rester longtemps sous la douche, mais je n'avais  
pas trop le temps. Je me lavai les cheveux et le corps et me rinçai. Je sortie  
et je sentie directement le froid. Je pris vite mon linge et l'entoura sur mon  
corps refroidie.

J'ouvris la porte de mon ancienne chambre et pris un slim noir ainsi que un haut  
rouge manche trois quart. Mes converses rouges et un peu de maquillage très  
léger.

Je sortie de la chambre et sursaute en voyant Edward. La main sur le cœur je lui  
dis:

-Tu veux me tuer ?!

-Désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

-Je sais, je n'ai pas eu envie de te réveiller tu étais si paisible...

-Merci.

Il vint contre moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Il y a du café là-bas. Je dois aller chez mon père... Fais comme chez toi.

-Ok, merci. Tu es sûr; je ne viens pas... ?

-Oui, vaut mieux venir après...

-Ok.

Je lui fis un baiser chaste mais tendre et pris mes clés.

-Bye.

-Ciao...

Je fermai la porte et descendit. Je montai dans ma Volvo, et m'en alla vers  
Forks. Je mis la radio et tomba sur une chanson qui me faisait beaucoup pensé à  
ma situation de maintenant. J'adorais déjà cette chanson, mais là je  
m'identifiai... Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je la lui chanterais.

(Macy Gray – I try)

Au refrain je me mis à chanter.

-I try to say goodbye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not near

Goodbye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not near

J'augmentais le volume et fredonnai encore... J'étais presque arrivée. Encore 5  
minutes. Mon ventre se tordait. J'étais heureuse et stresser à la foi.

Respire Bella.

Je soufflai un grand coup et me garai dans l'allée de mon ancienne maison, celle  
où j'avais vécue depuis toujours. A peine je sortie de la voiture que Rosalie  
accourue vers moi.

-Oh ! Ma chérie ! Bella Mia !

Elle me prit dans ses bras réconfortant et me fis des milliers de bisous.

-Hey, Rosaria tu m'as manqué... Ça va ?

-Oui, oui et toi ma belle ?

-Je vais bien...

Elle me fit son magnifique sourire et m'emmena dedans, mon père était devant la  
porte.

-Bella.

Il me prit dans ces bras. J'étais un peu choqué devant sa démonstration, mais il  
m'avait manqué, alors je resserrai ma prise sur lui.

-Tu m'as manqué Papa.

-Moi aussi ma chérie...

Il me lâcha et me regarda.

-Tu es magnifique.

Je rougie de suite et lui fis un sourire.

-Merci.

-Ma belle, j'ai préparé des lasagnes pour ce soir. Tu soupe ici ?

-Euh, oui je pense...

-Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit Florence vas venir dans 2 jours.

-Ah oui ?!

Florence était la fille de Rosaria. Une très belle jeune femme. C'était ma  
demi-sœur, mais pour moi c'était ma sœur. On ne se voyait pas souvent  
malheureusement. Elle vivait à Londres pour ses études. Sa me ferait du bien de  
la revoir.

-Oui.

-Super, elle m'a manqué !

-A nous aussi.

J'allai m'asseoir avec Rosaria et mon père à la table de la cuisine.

-Alors cette croisière ?, me demanda mon père.

-Riche en émotions... répondis-je.

Il me regarda, il ne comprenait pas...

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose... Mais avant, tu dois me promettre de ne pas  
te fâcher...

-Euh...

-S'il te plait.

-Ok...

-Très bien, alors tout d'abord, sachez que moi et Jacob depuis 4 mois on  
n'arrêtait pas de ce disputer sans cesse, car il rentrait tard... Bref. Je  
commençais vraiment à douter de mon amour pour lui...

Mon père et Rosaria, m'écoutaient attentivement. Je soufflai un grand coup.

-Le jour de l'embarquement, j'ai vu un homme, sa été comme le coup de foudre  
pour moi. Mais je me suis dit Bella ! Tu es avec Jacob bon dieu. Alors j'ai  
laissez tombé et j'ai continué, tout en pensant à cet homme, et nous nous  
croisions sans cesse !

Rosaria hocha la tête, et je lui souris.

-Bon, le premier soir tout allait bien, j'ai dansé avec Jacob, il me disait des  
mots doux et tout... Quand nous sommes rentrés à la chambre il a remarqué qu'il  
avait oublié sa veste. Alors il est allé la chercher. Jusqu'à là tout va bien.  
Jacob est au restaurant et moi dans la chambre, j'entends son portable sonner.  
Et je vais le chercher, j'ouvre le message et la...

Les larmes me montaient, j'avais vraiment souffert... Je soufflai un grand coup  
et retenais mes larmes.

-Et là, je voie un message, qui montre très bien que c'est d'une fille et qui  
couche avec. Il m'a trompé.

Le visage de Charlie devint rouge et il se leva.

-PAPA !

-JE VAIS LE TUER ! IL M'A PROMIS ! PROMIS DE S'OCCUPER DE TOI ! DE NE PAS TE  
FAIRE SOUFFRIR CE BATARD !

Je me levai et mettais une main sur l'épaule de mon père.

-Papa, je vais bien... C'est fini maintenant, mais laisse-moi continuer, tu m'as  
promis...

Il inspira un grand coup et Rosaria lui caressa le bras.

-Viens, mon chéri...

Mon père se rassit et je continuais.

-Donc, à partir de là ça été pleurs, rage... Bref. Il est rentré et je suis  
sortie sans rien dire. J'ai courus je me suis comme enfuie... Plus tard dans la  
soirée (j'enlevais la partie de l'alcool.) je suis rentré et je me suis rendu  
compte que je n'avais pas ma clé... J'en avais marre je me suis effondrée et là,  
l'homme est venu, il m'a aidé, écouté... Il m'a eu une clé, m'as conseillé de  
laisser Jacob...

Mon père était vraiment énervé, je le regardais et il me dit:

-Continue Bella...

-Bien, donc le lendemain j'ai insulté Jacob bref la dispute et je l'ai laissé.  
J'ai pris une nouvelle chambre et je suis partie. Edward à laisser Tanya car  
elle la trompait et n'ayant plus de chambres...

-Edward, Tanya ?!

-Euh, oui l'homme c'est Edward et son ex Tanya...

-Oh ! Ok, continue.

-Bref, donc il a dû dormir dans la même chambre et ont payé le prix à deux.  
Comme il y avait deux lits, j'ai accepté... Mais au fil des jours, je enfin bref.  
Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, c'est le seul homme qui arrive à me faire rire  
ainsi, il est attentionné aussi, gentil...

-Donc tu sors avec lui ? Demanda Rosaria.

-Oui, et je l'aime vraiment et lui aussi. Tanya est allé avec Jacob et Edward  
est avec moi.

Mon père me regardait ainsi que Rosaria, elle me fit un sourire.

-Je suis désolé Bella, pour Jacob mais je suis heureuse que sa t'es servie à  
trouver quelqu'un de meilleure.

-Merci. Papa ?

-Je...j'en veux Jacob !...Mais, je suis d'accord avec Rosaria... Après tout  
c'est ta vie amoureuse... Je trouve ça un peu tôt, mais vus ce qui m'es arrivé  
avec ta mère... Je ne peux rien dire. Je sais que l'amour peut arriver à tout  
moment... Mais je t'en supplie Bella, fais attention à toi.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, il avait pris sa assez bien. Il m'avais  
donné comme sa bénédiction.

-Merci, soufflais-je.

Je le pris dans mes bras et il me fit un baiser sur le front.

Mon père avait changé depuis l'arrivée de Rosaria, il montrait plus son amour  
devant nous... Avant il cachait tous, beaucoup trop timide. Mais après la mort  
de maman, il avait compris qu'il fallait profiter de dire des « Je t'aime », car  
la vie peut tourner d'une façon si horrible, que plus jamais ce mot pourra être  
dit. Et je remerciais Rosaria pour sa aussi... J'aimais que mon père se montre  
envers moi.

Il me lâcha et je lui souris.

-Alors ou est ce beau Edward ? Dit Rosaria.

-Chez-moi...

-Ah oui ?! Dit mon père.

-Oui, j'ai préféré te parler avant.

-Tu as bien fait, dit-il.

-Eh, bien ce soir je mets deux couvert de plus ! Dit Rosaria.

-Je vais le chercher, je reviens pour ce soir...

-Très bien Bella Mia.

-A plus tard ma chérie.

-A plus !

Je sortie de chez mon père et monta dans ma voiture. En fin de compte, ça c'est  
bien passer. Ouf.

Je démarrai et allai chercher mon homme.

Avez vous aimez ?

Prochain chapitre Dimanche ou lundi...

BSX

Vanessa

CLICKET SUR LE BOUTON VERT

SA FAIT TOUJOURS PLAISIR ! XD


	25. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Me voici avec le chapitre 24 POV EDWARD...  
J'espère que vous allez aimer !  
Pour la grippe, j'avais pas tord mDr.  
BSX  
Vanessa

Une rencontre passionnée !  
Chapitre 24  
POV EDWARD

Sa faisait à peine une heure que Bella était partie chez son père, qu'elle me manquait déjà... A la croisière, nous étions toujours ensemble, alors maintenant... Pff, on dirait un petit garçon qui attend sa maman... Si Emmet était là, j'aurais eus droit à plusieurs moqueries sur ma virilité...

Je regardais au tour de moi, cette appartement était vraiment beau... Mais Jacob y avait vécu et sa me dérange un peu... Il faudrait changer, mais bon c'est elle qui choisit... Mais je pense que oui, car, elle me l'avait prouvé, la chambre principale... Elle voulait l'oublier. Et je comprenais... Ces blessures n'étaient pas complètement guéris, mais je serais la pour elle.

Je me levai du canapé et allai prendre une douche. L'eau chaude détendait mes muscles. Sortie de la douche, j'allai choisir mes habits. Un jeans, avec une chemise noire. Et oui, si je devais rencontrer le père de Bella... Il fallait que je sois présentable mais pas trop...

Je m'habillai, me séchai un peu les cheveux et essayai de les mettre en ordres, mais impossible. Je me rasai et me mis un peu de parfum. Voilà ! C'est bon.

Je sors de la salle de bain et comme je ne sais pas quoi faire, je fais le lit et nettoie la cuisine. Les verres d'hier me firent frissonner. Bella était une femme parfaite, mais aussi très tentatrice.

Je regarde l'heure, 14h30... Bon, je prends mon téléphone et appelle à la maison. Deux bips retentirent et mon père décrocha.

-Maison Cullen.

-Papa.

-Edward ?!

-Salut.

-Hey, mon garçon, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, bien et toi ?

-Je vais bien, merci.

-La famille ?

-Euh, comment dire... Rosalie court après Emmet, Alice est au magasin, Jasper me regarde, Maman cuisine...

-Je voie que rien n'as changé...

Je rigolai avec mon père.

-Oui, rien du tout. Et sinon, quand penses-tu rentré ?

-Je ne sais pas encore... Je verrais bien.

-D'accord, fait attention à toi...

-Oui, papa merci... Tu peux me passer Jasper s'il te plait ?

-Oui, tient.

-Allo ?

-Hey Jasper !

-Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va, ta sœur m'a encore abandonné pour ses habits...

-Oh, mon pauvre chou... Tu te sens seul ?

-Ah ah ah, très drôle. Non mais vois-tu je prévoyais d'autres choses...

Ok, je l'avais cherché... Beurk.

-Ok, c'est bon !

-Je le savais ! Alors si non comment ça va à... euh ou est-tu ?

-Ca va très bien à Forks.

-Forks ?

-Oui, c'est compliqué...

-Ok, et Tanya ?

-Terminer pour de bon.

-AMEN ! DIEU EXISTE !

Je rigolai, c'est vrai que Tanya était... pas très aimer de ma famille.

-Oui, je sais.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et vit Bella. Un sourire se mis sur mon visage dès que je vis la femme de mes rêves.

-Euh, Jasper je te laisse. On se verra bientôt... Salut toute la famille.

-Ok, mec, à plus.

Je raccrochai et allai vers Bella. Elle vint se lover dans mes bras et inspira mon odeur, tout comme moi.

-Alors ?, dis-je.

-Il était furieux contre Jacob... Mais tu es invité ce soir, à venir manger les meilleures lasagnes au monde.

-Oh !

Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai tendrement.

-Avec plaisir, dis-je.

Elle me sourit et me dit:

-Hum, tu t'es préparé...

-Oui, M'dame...

-Hum...

Elle m'embrassa, nos langues vinrent se cajoler et je mis une main sur ses reins pour l'attirer contre moi. Elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je reculai à contre cœur, pour pouvoir respirer et posa mon front contre le sien. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur moi.

-Je t'aime, dis-je.

Elle sourit.

-Je t'aime.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et je la rejoins de suite. Elle mit sa tête sur mes genoux, et je caressais ses cheveux.

-Tu sais, tu auras droit à un interrogatoire...

-Ah bon, comme tes amies ?

-Hum... Non, un peu plus compliqué... Fume, drogue, boit, projet, travail ou études... Bref...

Mes doigts passaient sur ses cheveux doux et soyeux.

-Je ne te mens pas, ça me stress un peu... Mais je t'aime et s'il faut passer un interrogatoire, je le ferai.

-Merci... Tu es tellement gentil...

Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe et lui soufflai à l'oreille un de rien.

Elle frissonna et se leva pour m'embrasser.

-Je croie qu'on doit y aller...

Je regardai l'heure. 17h.

-Hum... 1h30 de route. Tu vis loin.

-Oui, mais j'ai vécu 20 ans à Forks... Il fallait bien que je change un peu.

-Je comprends... Moi aussi j'habite à 30 min de chez mes parents...

Elle me sourit et je me levais. Je lui fis un léger baiser et pris mon manteau. Bella mis sa veste et nous sortîmes de l'appartement.

Arrivée devant sa Volvo, je sourie.

-Pourquoi, souris-tu ?

-Rien, j'ai juste la même voiture.

-C'est vrai ?

-Hum... Depuis 1 an déjà.

-Oh ! Moi c'est Jack qui me la offerte. Ma Chevrolet à lâcher il y a 8 mois...

Je rigolai devant sa moue faussement triste.

-Je conduis, dis-je.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Car tu as déjà fait 3h de route... Alors...

-Ok.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le siège passager et moi sur le siège conducteur.

Je démarrai et partie en direction de Forks. La chanson « California Love – 2Pac » retentit dans la radio et cela me fit rire. C'est la chanson préféré d'Emmet, pendant une semaine il n'avait pas arrêté de la mettre. Et il avait  
même inventé une chorégraphie... Ah Emmet... Si il était-là, il serait déjà en train de danser et chanter.

Bella me regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Cette chanson... La préférée d'Emmet, c'est un accro, s'il était là... Tu verrais mon frère en pleine danse.

J'essayais de recopier les mouvements avec les bras et Bella éclata de rire. Je remis les mains sur le volant quand le feu atteint le vert.

-J'aimerais bien voir sa...

-Oh ! Tu le verras, il nous à obliger moi, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice de danser cette danse... Maintenant que tu es la... Il voudra faire sa à six.

-Euh, non merci... La danse et moi ça fait deux.

-Oh, si t'appelle sa une danse...

Je rigolai.

-Hum...

-Mais tu te fou de moi ?! Tu as vue comment tu dansais avec Jacob et moi la salsa...

-Euh, oui je sais mais, c'est différent j'ai pris des courts...

-Tu verras c'est très simple.

-Ouai, je te croie...

Je rigolai devant sa mine peu convaincante.

-Bella, sérieusement, je te préviens... Ma famille, c'est, comment dire... Elle est très originale.

Elle rigola et me dit.

-Au moins je rigolerai.

-Oh oui !

Nous rîmes et je mis ma main sur la sienne tout au long de la fin du trajet.

Je me garais dans l'allée de la maison Swan. Une voiture de police était garée à nos côté. Bella remarqua ou mes yeux était poser et me dit:

-Et dire que j'ai dut aller pendant des années à l'école dans cette voiture.

Je rie et l'embrassai.

Je reculai ma tête et soufflai un grand coup.

-Prêt ?

-Si on veut...

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire et me pris la main.

-Ca va aller.

Je lui fis mon sourire comme réponse. Je sortie de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière de Bella.

-Gentleman ?

-De naissance.

Elle rigola et pris ma main pour sortir.

Nos mains noués, Bella sonna à la porte. Une femme avec un sourire éblouissant, cheveux noir bouclés nous accueillis. Ça devait être Rosaria.

-Bonjours mes enfants ! Entrez donc...

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire. Elle me faisait pensez à Esmée, toujours accueillante et souriante.

-Rosaria, je te présente Edward. Edward voici ma belle-mère Rosaria.

-Bonsoir Madame Anitia.

-Oh ! Edward, sa sera Rosaria.

-Très bien, Rosaria.

Elle me fit un chaleureux sourire et regarda Bella.

-Tu as bon gout Bella Mia.

Bella rougit et moi je me retenais de rire.

Elle nous enleva nos manteaux et nous amena dans le salon.

-Ou est papa ?

-Il arrive, il était à la douche.

-Ok.

Bella et moi nous nous assîmes sur le canapé. Elle me sourit et serra ma main. Ce geste fut rassurant, moi qui avais l'estomac noué.

Le père de Bella descendit les escaliers, et je me redressa rapidement.

Il me regarda puis regarda Bella et ensuite nos mains.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Swan.

-Bonsoir Edward.

Bella haussa les sourcils à son père et celui-ci lui fit un sourire.

-A table ! Cria Rosaria depuis la cuisine.

Ouf...

Nous allâmes à la cuisine et cette délicieuse odeur atteignit mes narines.

Hum... Miam.

Je m'assis à côté de Bella, son père en face de moi.

Rosaria nous amena nos assiettes.

-Lasagnes fait maison. Dit-elle.

-Merci, dis-je.

Elle servit tout le monde et vint s'asseoir au côté de Charlie.

Bella mit une bouché dans sa bouche et étouffa un gémissement.

-Ca m'a tellement manqué. Dit-elle.

-Oh ! Grazie Bella Mia.

Je mis ma fourchette dans ma bouche, et oh mon dieu ! Délicieux ! J'avalais et regardais Rosaria.

-C'est très bon Rosaria !

-Oh grazie Edward.

-Prego.

-Oh ! Tu parles Italien ?

-Oui, un peu.

-Tu as très bon accent.

-Merci.

Charlie me regarda et me dit.

-D'où vient-tu ?

-Phoenix Monsieur.

-Tu y vis depuis longtemps.

-Depuis toujours.

-Hum... Tu travail ?

-Oh ! Euh, pour le moment non... Je fais des études de médecine et de musiques.

-Les deux ?!

-Oui, car je ne sais pas encore dans le quel me mettre.

-Hum...

Il continua à manger et j'en fis de même. Ces lasagnes étaient délicieuses. Après le repas. Rosaria et Bella débarrassèrent et Charlie continua à me parler.

-Ecoute Edward, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais sache que si tu fais une quelconque erreur avec ma fille, tu le regretteras.

-Je sais Monsieur, et je vous promets d'être là pour votre fille. Je l'aime vraiment. De tout mon cœur et je ne veux que son bonheur.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, surement pour voir si je disais la vérité et dit enfin.

-Dans ce cas, bienvenue chez les Swan mon garçon.

Amen.

-Merci Monsieur, ça me fait réellement plaisir.

-Mais sache que on a déjà trompé ma confiance, je ne le tolérais pas une deuxième fois.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Charlie, tu peux m'appeler Charlie.

Je sourie et le remercia.

Après avoir bu deux ou six vert avec Charlie il était 23h50.

-...Et je lui ai dit: « Fais bien attention à toi ! »

Je rigolai, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. L'alcool surement. Je ne sais même pas de quoi parle Charlie.

Bella mis sa main sur ma joue et me dit:

-Mon amour, tu as beaucoup trop but. On va rester dormir ici.

-Très bien mon amour.

Je voulue l'embrasser.

Mais elle me repoussa.

-Hé !

-Tu empeste l'alcool...

-Un tout petit...

Elle rigola et m'embrassa légèrement.

-Bon, tout le monde au lit ! Dit-Rosaria.

-Déjà, mon amour... Je suis bien ici. Dit Charlie.

-Non, ça suffit tu as déjà assez bue.

Je me levais et vacillai légèrement.

- Viens-la... Dit Bella.

Elle mit une main sur mes reins et m'aida à monter les escaliers. Arriver devant une porte, celle de Bella.

Elle l'ouvrit et m'essaya sur son lit deux places. Et enleva mes chaussures, ainsi que mon t-shirt et enfin mon pantalon.

-Met toi au lit Edward, je vais aider Rosaria.

-Tu reviens hein ?!

Elle rigola.

-Oui, bien sûr mon chéri maman arrive.

Je lui fis une moue, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle rigola encore plus.

Elle sortit de la chambre et moi je voyais les murs tourner.

Oulla...

Je me couchai et allai en dessous des draps. Bella revint quelques minutes plus tard, et se déshabilla et resta en sous-vêtements. Elle se mit dans le lit avec moi et je la serrai contre moi.

-Je sens que cette nuit va être dur...

Elle rigola et me répondit.

-Demain, tu feras ce que tu veux, mais pas ici. Désolé.

Elle m'embrassa et posa la tête contre mon torse.

Quelques minutes plus tard je sentie son souffle lent et tranquille. Elle s'était endormie. Je la rejoignis de suite.

Avez-vous aimer ?  
Dois-je continuer ?  
Prochain chapitre mardi ou mercredi...  
Petite question, que pensez-vous qu'il y aura dans le prochain chapitre ?  
Celui qui répond juste, gagnera un petit teaser de ma part, si vous n'êtes pas enrengistré, laissez-moi votre email.  
BSX  
Vanessa


	26. Chapter 25

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Me voici avec le chapitre 25... Un peu triste...

Mais comme Bella est à Forks j'en profite mDr vous comprendrez...

J'en dit pas plus.

Personne n'as gagner, c'était dur je vous l'accorde...

MAIS

Vous aviez presque un peu tous raison... Pour mes prochains chapitre mDr

Bonne lecture !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! mDr

BSX

Vanessa

Réponses au Reviews :

Elodie52: Eh bien tu as un bon père... mDr Non je ne suis pas en vacances... Mais j'écrie plus c'est vrai je m'en rend compte... Mais les gens aiment alors... ahahha

Mel11307: Merci beaucoup ! Sa me fait plaisir ! xD

PattiewSnow : Bien esseyer mais ce n'est pas sa... merci encore BSX

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 25  
POV BELLA

Je me réveillais en sursaut, les larmes de mon rêve était bien présente comme tous les ans. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 30 juillet 2009. Cette date était encrée en moi, telle la trace d'une brulure. Cette même date, il y a 10 ans, ou tout c'était effondré.

Les larmes coulaient encore, Edward dormait. J'allais y aller et le laisser dormir encore un peu. J'essuyai mon visage et me levai. Je descendit les escaliers et vis Rosaria préparer le déjeunez. Son visage triste, je savais pourquoi et je la comprenais. Une femme qui aime un homme, mais cet homme est toujours renfermer et distant le 30 juillet de chaque année.

Je soufflai un grand coup et alla la rejoindre. Elle me regarda et me fis un faible sourire.

-Bella Mia, je suis désolé.

-C'est rien Rosaria...

Elle me prit dans ses bras et nous tombâmes les deux en larmes.

-Il me fait tellement de peine... Dit-elle.

-Je sais, il est juste triste... Il...

Les larmes redoublèrent et une boule vint se former dans ma gorge. Je repris un peu d'air et continua.  
-Il t'aime, mais elle... elle lui manque.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, elle me fit de doux baiser sur le front pour me rassurer.

-Je sais Bella, je sais qu'il m'aime et je le comprends... Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux... Je vais aller le voir.

Elle hocha la tête et j'essuyai mes larmes.

Je m'assis à la table et mangea un bout de croissant et un jus d'orange... Je n'avais pas très faim. Je mis tout dans le lave-vaisselle et pris une aspirine ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

Je montai les escaliers et entra dans ma chambre, Edward dormait paisiblement. Je mis le cachet d'aspirine et le verre d'eau sur la commode de nuit.

Je pris un billet et y écris un mot pour lui.

_Bonjour mon amour, je t'ai préparé une aspirine..._

_Je pense que tu auras compris pourquoi..._

_Je sors, je reviens plus tard. Je t'expliquerais._

_Bye._

_Je t'aime..._

_PS : Ne fait pas attention à l'humeur de la famille aujourd'hui... Je t'expliquerais.  
Bella._

Je posai le tout sur sa commode et alla dans la salle de bain. J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et je changeai juste mon haut. Je pris un pull dans mon ancienne armoire. Je mis mes converses et quittai la pièce.

En bas, régnai une humeur pesante... Je fis un baiser sur la joue de mon père. Celui-ci me fit un faible sourire et retourna dans ces souvenirs. Je mimai un « à plus » à Rosaria et elle me fit un sourire comme réponse.

Je marchai tout au long de la route. Quand je passai devant l'école primaire, un souvenir m'envahit.

FLASH BACK !

La sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde accourue vert la sortie. Je mis mes chaussures et sortie en courant rejoindre mes parents. Je regardais autour de moi... Droit devant ! Je courus en criant.

-Maman !!!

Renée sourit et me pris dans ces bras.

-Hey, ma petite chérie ! Ça va ?

J'hochai la tête.

-Ou est papa ? , dis-je.

-Dans la voiture, ma belle.

-Je pourrais voir Tom & Jerry ?

Maman rigola.

-Bien sûr ma belle...

A 6 ans, j'étais une grande fan de ce dessin animé. Maman, me fit un baiser sur le front et m'emmena vers la voiture de papa. La vitre était ouverte et Renée me fit passer la tête, pour que je donne un bisous à mon père.

-Hey, Bellisima...

-Papa !

Il rigola et me fit un bisous sur la joue.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Je remarquai m'être stopper devant la sortie de l'école. Les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je repris mon chemin. Toute cette ville me faisait penser à elle. De bons souvenirs et des mauvais.

Je passais devant la pharmacie et je sourie en me remémorant ce souvenir.

FLASH BACK !

Ma mère gara la voiture.

-Allez jeune fille.

-Maman ! Sois discrète s'il te plait.

Elle sourit.

-Comment veux-tu que je sois discrète ma fille de douze ans devient une femme.

-Maman !

-C'est bon...

Je descendit de la voiture et Renée aussi. Elle ouvrit la porte de la pharmacie et se dirigea vers le rayon hygiène.

-Alors ma belle, tampons ou protège slip ?

-Euh...

-Les deux ! Tu verras bien.

-Hum...

Elle alla à la caisse et dépassa un monsieur.

-Hé ! Dit-il.

-Désolé, mais voyez-vous, ma fille devient une femme ! C'est urgent ! Dit-elle en montrant ces achats.

J'avais rougie de suite. Je ne lui avais plus parler pendant le trajet du retour, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser alors j'avais céder.

FIN FLASH BACK !

J'avais beau m'être fâché des centaines de fois avec elle... Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et elle me manquait. Je continuais mon chemin et arriva enfin à l'entrée du cimetière. Le fleuriste était à côté. J'achetais des roses blanches. Ses préférées.

J'allais tout droit, puis à droite et enfin, troisième à la gauche. Les larmes coulaient toutes seul.

Je me mis à genoux devant cette pierre.

Renée Swan

1966-2000

Epouse et Mère aimer.

Repose en paix.

A seulement 33 ans, elle avait quitté ce monde. Elle était partie... Les larmes coulaient et les sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants en me remémorant ce 30 juillet 2000.

FLASH BACK!

_(Playlist: Stop Crying Your Heart Out)  
NDL : A écoutez en même temps ! -- .com/watch?v=6QyVil0dwhk_

Mon anniversaire était dans 13 jours et sa faisait 5 jours que je ne parlais plus à ma mère. J'avais eu une grosse dispute avec elle. Car elle avait refusé de me laisser aller à la fête de l'année et m'avait fait jurer de laisser mon petit ami. Sous prétexte qu'il était trop dangereux et trop ignorant.

Au début je lui avais en voulue... Mais aujourd'hui j'avais vue Josh fumer et menacer un petit garçon avec un couteau... Et il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait...mais pourtant je l'avais vue avec une fille. Ils s'embrassaient. J'avais pleuré et ensuite je m'étais juré de m'excuser à ma mère.

J'avais pris le bus pour rentrer cette après-midi. Papa n'était pas venu. Surement une affaire importante. Appuyer contre la vitre, réfléchissant comment m'excuser.

Le bus se stoppa, mais il n'y avait pas d'arrêt. Je levais la tête et aperçue une voiture renverser ainsi qu'un camion coucher. Un accident ! Ambulance, Police et mon père était là. Je le vis crier. Je ne comprenais pas. Ces collèges le tenaient. Je me levais et cria au chauffeur de me laisser sortir.

-Allez -vous rasseoir jeune fille !

Je regardais la voiture et là je criai, impossible. Non !

-OUVREZ !

-Non !

-C'EST MA MERE !!!

Il parut choquer et ouvrit la porte. Je descendit en courant. Je courus vers la voiture, mais quelqu'un me rattrapa.

-Lâchez-moi ! Il y a ma mère ! Ma mère ! Il faut la sortir de la ! Il y a du feu ! Elle va.... Oh mon dieu ! MAMAN !!!!

-Chut, Isabella...

-NON !! MAMAN !!

Mon père s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ces bras.

-Papa,... Maman... Elle,... Il faut l'aider !

Mes larmes coulaient et mes sanglots augmentaient encore.

-C'est fini Bella... Chut...

-Non, non... Elle ne peut pas...Maman !!!

Mon père pleurait, ses sanglots plus que bruyant s'ajoutaient au mien.

FIN FLASH BACK !

Mes sanglots bruyants, mes larmes... Je me balançais d'avant en arrière.

-Je suis tellement désolé... Tu me manques tellement !

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer tellement je pleurais.

Je sursautais quand deux bras m'entourèrent.

-Chut... Bella, ça va aller...

Je me retournai vers Edward et commença à pleurer la, dans ses bras. Impossible de me calmer.

-Elle me manque tellement... J'aimerais tant qu'elle soit la...

-Je sais... Dit-il.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que je n'arrive enfin à me calmer. Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Comment... ? Dis-je.

-Rosaria, elle ma expliquer... Et je suis venue dès que j'ai su...

-Merci.

Il souleva mon menton pour que je le regarde.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella... Et ce n'est pas ta faute... Tu sais qu'elle ta pardonner... Tu n'étais qu'une enfant...

-Je sais...

Il m'embrassa tendrement... Et je me tournai vers la tombe de ma mère.

J'allais lui parler, des gens pouvait trouver sa bête ou bizarre... Mais moi, ça me faisait du bien... De lui parler. Lui parlez de ma vie même si je suis sûr qu'elle sait tout de là-haut.

-Maman, je te présente Edward...

Au lieu de rire ou autre, il m'aida et m'encouragea.

-Enchantée Madame Swan.

-Merci, soufflais-je à son oreille.

Il me fit son sourire et je séchai mes larmes.

-Maman, de là-haut je sais que tu me voie et me surveille... Alors tu connais surement l'histoire... Sache que c'est une bonne personne et que je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

-Et moi, j'aime vraiment votre fille, elle est super, gentille, adorable, belle, attentionnée... Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir connue. Mais je vous promets de bien m'occupez de votre fille.

Je sourie et souffla un baiser sur la pierre de ma mère.

-Au revoir Maman, Je t'aime...

Je me levais suivis d'Edward.

-Au revoir Renée.

Mains dans la main, tête appuyé sur son épaule nous sortions du cimetière. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence je lui dis.

-Merci, Edward... Pour tout.

-C'est normal... Je t'aime dit-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Nous rentrions ensemble chez mon père, main dans la main. Il était venu... Je l'aimais tellement... Cette journée est tellement dur... Tous ces souvenirs...

Nous étions à trois rues de chez moi.

-Merci pour l'aspirine ce matin... J'avais un de ces mal de cran...

Je rigolai.

-De rien, dans l'état que tu étais hier soir... Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux...

-Oui, désolé...

-C'est bon Edward, mon père à rigoler, toi aussi et tu es mignon quand tu es saoul...

Il rigola

-Merci...

J'ouvrais la porte et me stoppa net. Mon père et Rosaria dans les bras... La télé allumée sur une vidéo de famille. J'avais 10 ans sur cette vidéo.

J'allai m'asseoir à côté. Edward me tient. Les larmes silencieuse de mon père coulait et les miennes avec. Nous rigolâmes quand la petite fille donc moi tomba dans la boue. Maman était tout de suite venue me chercher.

-Bella ! A quelle catastrophe !

Elle rigola en parlant. Papa filmait et je voulue prendre la camera pour les filmer les deux. Ils sourirent et lancèrent un baiser sur la camera et là. Bam. Je lâche la camera. On entendit un Oups. Et la camera s'éteignit.

Je rigolai et pleurait en même temps...

-Tu n'as pas changé, dit-Edward.

-Hé ! Merci hein !

Il rigola et m'embrassa tendrement.

Rosaria se leva et dit:

-Edward, tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr.

Il se leva et partie dans la cuisine avec Rosaria. Je me mis dans les bras de mon père. Il caressa mes cheveux.

-Tu l'as vue ?

-Oui, elle me manque tellement...

-Moi aussi... Je suis désolé ma chérie...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je devrais être plus fort pour toi, pour Rosaria...

-Papa, moi aussi... Mais c'est normal qu'on souffre... On l'aimait tellement.

-Oui...

J'osai un regard vers lui et il me fit ce sourire chaleureux que j'aimais tant. Je lui fis un bisous sur la joue.

-Je t'aime... Dis-je.

-Moi aussi ma chérie, je t'aime tellement...

Il me serra dans ces bras. Et la une image et une musique me revinrent en tête. La berceuse que papa et maman me chantaient...

-Papa ?

-Oui ?!

-Tu voudrais...Chantez la berceuse... ?

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Mais alors tu chantes avec moi ?

-Ok...

-Je vais chercher la guitare, dit-il.

-Et moi les spectateurs...

J'entrai dans la cuisine.

-Venez, on va vous faire un petit concert.

Ils me suivirent et s'assirent sur le canapé. Tandis que moi je m'assis sur la chaise en face d'eux et mon père descendit avec cette magnifique guitare... Il s'assit à mes côté et commença les accords.

-Cette chanson, était ma berceuse quand j'étais petite...

_(Somewhere Over The Rainbow de Israel Kamakawiwo)_

Mon père commença les accords avec la guitare et ensuite nos deux voix chantonnèrent le début.

-Ooooo oooooo ohoohohoo Ooooo ohooohoo oooohoo Ooooo ohoohooo oohoooo Oohooo oohoooho ooooho Ooooo oooooo oooooo Ooooo oooooo oooooo

Ensuite ma voix s'éleva toute seul.

-Somewhere over the rainbow/ Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel

Way up high/ Bien plus haut

And the dreams that you dreamed of/ ET les rêves que tu as rêvé

Once in a lullaby ii ii iii/ Une fois dans une berceuse

Somewhere over the rainbow/ Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel

Blue birds fly/ Les oiseaux bleus volent

And the dreams that you dreamed of/ Et les rêves que tu rêves

Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh/ Ces rêves se réaliseront

Someday I'll wish upon a star/ Un jour je ferai un souhait en regardant une étoile

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh/ Me réveillerai là où les nuages seront loin derrière moi

Where trouble melts like lemon drops/ Où les ennuis fondront comme des gouttes de citron

High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me oh/ Haut au-dessus des cheminées, c'est là que tu me trouveras

Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly/ Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel les oiseaux bleus volent

And the dream that you dare to,why, oh why can't I? i iiii/ Et les rêves dont tu oses rêver, pourquoi, oh pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ?

Mon père me remplaça et chanta à son tour.

-Well I see trees of green and/-Oui, je vois les arbres verts

Red roses too,/ Et les roses rouge aussi

I'll watch them bloom for me and you/ Je les vois pousser pour moi et toi

And I think to myself/ Et je me dis en moi-même

What a wonderful world/ Quel monde merveilleux

Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white/-Oui, je vois les cieux bleus et les nuages blancs

And the brightness of day/ Et la lumière du jour

I like the dark and I think to myself/ J'aime l'obscurité et je me dis en moi-même

What a wonderful world/ Quel monde merveilleux

Ensuite nos deux voix s'unirent

-The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky/-Les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel si jolies dans le ciel

Are also on the faces of people passing by/ Sont alors sur les visages des passants

I see friends shaking hands/ Je vois des amis qui se serrent la main

Saying, "How do you do?"/ Se disant « Comment ça va ? »

They're really saying, I...I love you/ Ils se disent en réalité, « Je … Je t'aime »

I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,/ J'entends les bébés pleurer et je les vois grandir

They'll learn much more/ Ils en apprendront bien plus

Than we'll know/ Que nous n'en sauront jamais

And I think to myself/ Et je me dis en moi-même

What a wonderful world (w)oohoorld/ Quel monde merveilleux

Someday I'll wish upon a star,/ Un jour je ferai un souhait en regardant une étoile

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me/ Me réveillerai là où les nuages seront loin derrière moi

Where trouble melts like lemon drops/ Où les ennuis fondront comme des gouttes de citron  
High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me/ Haut au-dessus des cheminées, c'est là que tu me trouveras

Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high/ Oh, Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel, Bien plus haut

And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii ?/ Et les rêves que tu oses rêver, pourquoi, oh pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ?

Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo

Les larmes avaient coulées toute seule, ainsi que celles de mon père. Notre mini public applaudie et quand je levais la tête je vis Edward, les larmes aux yeux et Rosaria complètement en pleur.

Charlie se leva et la pris dans ses bras. Edward vint vers moi et m'embrassa.

-C'était magnifique, dit-il.

-Merci. On va rentrer...

-Ok...

Je me levai et allait contre mon père.

-On va rentrer... Je passerai demain pour Florence.

-Très bien ma chérie... Fais attention sur la route.

Je sourie et lui fis un baiser sur la joue.

-Promis. Dis-je.

Rosaria me prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Bella, fait attention à toi... Ta mère serait très fière de toi.

Je resserrai notre étreinte.

-Merci Rosaria, moi aussi je t'aime.

Je reculais et Edward serra la main à mon père.

-A bientôt Charlie.

-Occupe-toi bien de ma fille et tout ira bien pour toi mon garçon.

Je rigolai et fis une tape sur l'épaule de mon père.

-Dis, moi quand tu arrêteras d'effrayer tous les hommes qui s'approche de moi.

-Je ne fais que mon job.

-C'est sa...

Edward fis la bise à Rosaria et me rejoignis. Nous sortîmes et il prit le volant.

Avez-vous aimez ?

Prochain chapitre vendredi je pense...

BSX

Vanessa

CLILC EN BAS ! =D


	27. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici avec le chapitre 26

Que j'espère vous allez aimez...

Il ya un petit indice cacher...

Allez-vous le trouvez ?

Bonne lecture

BSX

Vanessa

PS : Je tient à préciser que je ne sais pas encore jusqu'à combien de chapitre va arriver cette FF... Car j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées... Donc même si nous arrivons gentilement du chapitre 30 ce n'est pas la fin. =D

Réponses au Reviews:

PatiewSnow : Merci de ta review... Oui je sais que le chapitre précédant était innatendue... Mais je voulais vraiment écrire cette partie de Bella. BSX

Lena : Merci mDr... Sa me fait plaisir que sa t'es plue et que tu est ressentie l'emotion que je voulais faire passer... Merci encore et soigne bien ce rhume.

Elodie52 : Merci ! Ohh non ne pleure pas... Mais je suis contente que j'ai su passer l'emotion. ahahah Nutella c'est toujours bon pour ces choses la... Allez bisous.

Une rencontre passionnée!

Chapitre 26  
POV EDWARD

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, oh mon dieu ! Ma tête allait exploser !  
Automatiquement je mis une main sur mon front.

A mes côtés personne. Je soufflai un coup, où est ma Bella ? Je fermai les yeux  
puis me levais. Je vis un mot sur la commode.

_« Bonjour mon amour, je t'ai préparé une aspirine..._

_Je pense que tu auras compris pourquoi..._

_Je sors, je reviens plus tard. Je t'expliquerais._

_Bye._

_Je t'aime..._

_PS : Ne fait pas attention à l'humeur de la famille aujourd'hui... Je  
t'expliquerais._

_Bella. »_

Un sourire, puis de l'inquiétude... Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait. Je  
pris l'aspirine et avala l'eau. Je sortie de la chambre mais à peine eu-je posé  
le pied dehors de la chambre, je retournai en arrière. J'étais en boxer.

Je mis mon pantalon ainsi que ma chemise, lava mon visage et sortie de la  
chambre.

En bas, Rosaria avait les yeux rivés sur Charlie. Celui-ci avait les yeux au  
loin... Waouh. Un frisson me parcourus, que ce passe-t-il dans cette maison. La  
joie de hier, toute cette bonne humeur à disparus.

J'allais à la cuisine, Rosaria me fit un faible sourire et me donna une tasse de  
café.

-Merci, dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna à sa contemplation. Je bue mon café, non sans  
stresser et dit.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oh ! Edward... C'est si compliquer... Viens.

Elle m'emmena dans la chambre.

-Assied-toi...

J'obéis et écouta Rosaria.

-Il y a 10 ans aujourd'hui, Bella à perdue sa mère...

-Oh ! Je savais, pas que c'était aujourd'hui...

-Hum...

Je fronçai les sourcils et Rosaria commença à me raconter l'histoire la plus  
triste et traumatisante de Bella et Charlie.

-Il y a 10 ans, le 30 juillet 2009, Bella voulait s'excuser auprès de sa mère,  
pour son comportement. Sa faisait 5 jours qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé et...  
Bref. Ce jour-là, elle est montée dans le bus de l'école pour rentrer à la  
maison... Mais ce bus c'était arrêter, en plein milieu de la route. Un accident  
avait eu lieu.

Oh mon dieu...

Rosaria essuya ces larmes...

-Un camion à percuter une voiture à un feu rouge. Il était au téléphone, il n'a  
pas vue le feu et là c'était la fin. La voiture a fait 3 tours sur elle-même, la  
porte enfoncée, les vitres cassées, la voiture en feu et la conductrice morte.

J'arrêtai de respirer, Bella ne pouvait avoir vue sa mère dans cette état...

-Bella à reconnue la voiture et est sortie de son bus. Charlie criai et était  
retenue par ses collègues. Bella à courue vers la voiture pour aider sa mère...  
Mais c'était beaucoup trop dangereux... Ils l'ont retenue, Charlie est venu.  
Renée était morte. La mère de Bella était morte. Bella s'en ai voulue et s'en  
veut encore des fois de ne pas avoir eu le temps de s'excuser... Charlie  
l'aimait tellement et il s'en est aussi voulu...

Et là ses larmes coulant sur ses joues et moi les miennes... Bella, as du  
tellement souffrir... C'est horrible.

-Elle est au cimetière Edward... Je m'inquiète, elle souffre encore...

-Je vais la chercher...

Je descendis les marches et courus jusqu'à une école... Une dame passa.  
-Bonjours, sauriez-vous où se trouve le cimetière s'il vous plait ?

-Bonjours, euh oui... Tout droit et après là-bas vous tournez à gauche.

-Merci !

Je repris mon chemin et courus jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière. Là je me stoppai  
et marcha. J'entendis des pleurs, de gros sanglots.

-Je suis tellement désolé... Tu me manques tellement ! Cria Bella.

Cette image me brisa le cœur, je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.  
Elle sursauta et pleurai encore.

-Chut... Bella, ça va aller...

Elle se retourna vers moi et pleura dans mes bras...

-Elle me manque tellement... J'aimerais tant qu'elle soit la... Dit-elle.

J'étais tellement mal pour elle...

-Je sais... Dis-je.

Je la caressai, lui faisait des baisers, lui parlait... Mais rien à faire elle  
était inconsolable. Alors je me suis mis à la serrer plus contre moi et la  
laisser se vider.

Au bout d'un moment elle s'arrêta et respira un grand coup avant de me demander.

-Comment... ? Dit-elle.

-Rosaria, elle ma expliquer... Et je suis venue dès que j'ai su...

-Merci.

Je soulevais son menton et là je vis beaucoup de tristesse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella... Et ce n'est pas ta faute... Tu sais qu'elle ta  
pardonner... Tu n'étais qu'une enfant...

-Je sais... Dit-elle.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement, et après sa elle avait parlé à sa mère... Je la  
comprenais tout à fait... Je faisais pareil avec mon grand-père...

Nous étions rentrées chez elle, elle avait parlé à son père et ils nous avaient  
chantez une chanson magnifique. J'adorais sa voix, j'adorais tout de chez elle.

***

Sur le chemin du retour, Bella s'était endormie, la tête contre la vitre. Je  
garai la voiture et éteignit le moteur. Bella dormait paisiblement... Cette  
journée avait été rude pour elle.

Je descendis et ouvrit sa portière. Doucement et délicatement je la pris dans  
mes bras et ferma la porte de la voiture. J'entrais dans le bâtiment, pris  
l'ascenseur et monta au deuxième. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je pris la clé.

Une fois dans l'appartement je déposai Bella sur le lit et lui enleva ses  
chaussures. Un léger baiser sur son front et je sortie de la chambre.

J'allais dans la cuisine et me fit un sandwich. J'étais en train de manger quand  
mon portable sonna. Je répondis.

-Allo ?

-La terre !

-Ah ah ah, très drôle Emmet...

-Eh, oui frérot que veux-tu je suis à court de blague...

-Tu m'étonne... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Hum... Que tu rentres nous présenter la nouvelle.

QUOI ?! MAIS COMMENT ?!

-Pardon ?!

-Oh... Eddy, arrête sa tu veux... Je suis peut être con... Mais pas à ce point.  
Je sais que tu n'es plus avec Tanya et dieu merci... J'avais écoutez au  
téléphone... Quand tu parlais avec Jasper.

-Sympa !

-Oh ! Soit pas ainsi ! Alors, tu es à Forks avec une nouvelle... T'es rapide toi

-Emmet ! Arrête ça !

-Whoo du calme ! Alors tu sais que je suis nul pour tenir un secret... Alors je  
te conseil de ramener tes jolies petites fesses ici très vite !

-Emmet ! Je te préviens, tu dis un seul mot et je...

-Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'attends le 5 août ici. Les billets sont déjà  
payer.

-Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que... Oh !

Un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres.

-Quoi ?!

- Emmet, ce n'est pas vrai ?! Sérieux !

-Euh...

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis tellement content pour toi vieux ! Tu vas être papa !

-CHUT ! Parle moins fort ! Si Rosalie sais que tu es au courant elle me tue ! Je  
ne sais vraiment pas tenir un secret...

Je rigolai. J'étais aussi ému. Emmet allait être père... Sa faisait longtemps  
qu'ils essayaient.

-Félicitation, chuchotais-je.

-Merci p'tit frère... Bon je te laisse à bientôt.  
-A bientôt.

Je bouclai, avec ce sourire sur mes lèvres. J'allais devenir tonton.

Je fini mon sandwich et alla me doucher.

Je me lavais les cheveux quand je sentis de mains me caresser le dos. J'ouvris  
les yeux pour apercevoir ce chocolat que j'adorais. Ses yeux. Bella.

-Tu m'as porté jusqu'à ici...

-Oui, tu dormais...

-Hum...

Elle souffla sur ma bouche et m'embrassa. Je mis une main sur ces reins pour  
l'attirer plus contre moi.

-Je t'aime, lui dis-je sur son oreille.

Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sa mère. Je me reculais et m'excusai.

-Non. Ne t'excuse pas Edward... Je t'aime aussi.

Elle caressa mon torse puis mes épaules.

- Aime-moi Edward...  
-Je...

-Chut... Aime-moi, juste sa...

Je l'embrassai et pris le gel douche dans ma main.

Je passai le gel douche sur chaque partie de son corps et la caressais.

-Je t'aime...

Elle m'embrassa et caressa mon torse.

Je pris le jet de douche et la rinça ainsi que moi. Plus rien ne comptais. Elle  
et moi. Personne d'autres et je l'aime tellement.

L'eau chaude coulant sur son doux visage. Ces yeux me fixant, ce chocolat si  
brillant.

LEMON

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je la soulevais en même  
temps que nos langues commençaient une danse passionnée.

Elle caressa mes cheveux et je la pénétrai d'un coup. Nous faisons gémir tout  
deux. Juste elle et moi. Elle bougeait des hanches pour que je continue.

Je repris un rythme plus rapide. A chacun de mes mouvements elle gémissait et  
dieu j'aimais ce son rauque sortir de sa bouche.

Je la mis contre le mur et la pénétrai encore plus fort. Elle cria de plaisir.  
-Oh... Oui !

Augmentant la vitesse, nous atteignîmes les deux l'orgasme. Son dos se cambra et  
elle m'embrassa tout en gémissant. J'en fis de même.

FIN  
LEMON.

Elle se laissa tomber et s'accrocha à mon cou.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle sur mes lèvres.

Puis elle m'embrassa encore et nous finîmes de nous doucher pour aller nous  
coucher.

Nue contre moi, Bella s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Je caressai sa peau douce et m'endormit juste après.

***

Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement. Bella contre moi. Elle dormait paisiblement. Je  
sourie devant ce tableau si parfait. Ou j'étais là avec la femme que j'aime.

Je me levais, mis un boxer et alla dans la cuisine. Je pris une poêle et  
préparas des crêpes. La radio allumer, la musique de Joe Cocker retenti. Sans  
m'en rendre compte, je commençais à me déhancher au rythme de la chanson.

_(Joe Cocker – You can Leave Your Hat On)_

La poêle dans la main, je me déhanchais. La tête bougeait ainsi que mon cul. Mes  
pieds faisaient des pas inconnus et mes épaules les suivaient.

J'entendis quelqu'un rire puis un flash retentit.

-Bella !

Elle portait juste ma chemise d'hier, ses jambes dénuder. Hum... Sexy.

-Ben quoi ?! T'es sexy quand tu fais un steap-tease improvisé. Il me fallait  
bien un souvenir.

-Hum...

Elle se mit à rire et vint à ma hauteur pour m'embrasser.

-Hum... des crêpes.

Je fini ma crêpe et la mis sur la pile.

-Eh oui ! J'emmenai tout ça à table et Bella s'assit en face de moi.

-Merci pour ce déjeunez monsieur Cullen.

-Mais de rien mademoiselle Swan.

Elle rigola et pris une boucher.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien quand tout à coup elle ouvrit les yeux. Comme  
si elle se souvenait de quelque chose.

-Florence ! Elle vient aujourd'hui.

-Oui.

-Il faudra qu'on y aille.

-Pas de problème.

Elle bue son jus d'orange et je lui dis.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?!

-Dans 4 jours, je dois aller chez moi.

-Oh !

Elle sembla déçue.

-Avec toi...

Elle sourit.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui... Il faut que je te présente à la famille et euh, Emmet dois faire quelque  
chose.

-Ok...

Puis elle sembla réfléchir.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Et... S'ils ne m'aimaient pas...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont t'adorer.

-Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord... Bon, je vais m'habiller.

-Moi aussi...

Je me levai, et rangeai tout au lave-vaisselle.

J'entrai dans la chambre, Bella était en train de mettre son leggings.

-Hum... Dois-je te photographier ?

-T'inquiète ! Les souvenirs tu en auras pas mal.

-Hum...

Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle mis ses mains au tour de mon cou et m'embrassa.

Elle recula.

-Maintenant laisse-moi m'habiller.

-Bien m'dame.

Elle sourit et moi j'allais vers ma valise et sortie un jean. Je regarda Bella,  
elle avait mis un leggings noire et une tunique brune claire, elle était en  
train de mettre ses escarpins e même couleur que sa tunique.

Je décidai de prendre ma chemise brune. Je mis sur mon jean et mit mes  
chaussures. Bella était dans la salle de bain et je la rejoignis.

Elle mettait un peu de fard à paupières, très simple et un peu de rouge à  
lèvres. Elle me regarda depuis le miroir.

-Tu as fait exprès ?

-Quoi ?

-Rien...

Elle rigola, pendant que je mettais un peu d'ordre à mes cheveux. Je lavai mes  
dents et sortie de la salle de bain pour rejoindre ma Bella.

-On y va, dit-elle.

-On y va.

Elle mit sa veste noire et moi aussi.

-Je conduis, dit-elle.

Elle monta sur le siège conducteur et moi à ses côtés. Elle démarra pour partir  
vers Forks.

La musique résonna dans la voiture et Bella dit.

-Edward...

-Oui ?!

-Je... euh...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Ecoute, je t'aime...

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle sourit.

-Oui, justement... Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre 1 an éloigné de toi...

-Oh... Moi aussi...

Et oui, c'était vrai... Comment allions nous faire ?!

-Et, je me suis dit que je pouvais faire ma dernière année à Phoenix, avec toi.

Je sourie.

-Bella... C'est tes études.

-Oh, tu sais j'ai souvent songé à arrêter. Je...Je ne sais pas encore ce que je  
veux faire... J'hésite de plus en plus. J'aimerais devenir, écrivaine... Mais tu  
voies... C'est un travail, ou il faut avoir de la chance... Si je ne réussis  
pas, je paierais comment mes factures ? Et tu sais, j'aime écrire et lire... Il  
n y a pas besoin d'études pour avoir de l'imagination... Je pense faire un  
travail et écrire comme hobby et qui sais, peut-être qu'un jour je serai  
connue...

-Tu es en train de me dire, que tu veux arrêtes l'université ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne pense pas, mais peut-être... Je verrais bien. Mais je  
veux faire un travail que j'aime et pas un travail par obligation.

-Je comprends...

-Alors, Edward... Si tu veux travailler dans la musique. Va-y. Tu peux très bien  
faire professeur, si tu as peur de ne pas gagner assez en devenant musicien.

Elle avait complètement raison... Si je faisais médecine, c'était juste pour  
faire comme papa. Mais même lui, m'avait dit de faire ce que je pensais être le  
mieux pour moi... A l'époque je pensais qu'il parlait de l'argent... Mais  
maintenant je me demande si ce n'était pas plus tôt ce que je voulais. Moi. Mon  
job. L'idée de Bella, était très intéressante. Travailler avec des ados.  
Compliquer. Mais surement bien et drôle. Je me souviens de mes cours...

-Alors, dit-elle.

-Alors, tu m'as juste réveillé. Merci. Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée.  
Et professeur, pourquoi pas ?!

Elle rigola...

-C'est ce que je pense aussi.

-Professeur ?

-Oui, de littérature. Et dans mon temps libre j'écrirai...

-C'est une très bonne idée Bella.

Elle rigola.

-Je l'espère, mais pour ça, je dois continuer mes études.

- Alors, fais-le.

-Et toi ?

-Moi... Je pense, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose en médecine... Qui sait, un jour  
j'en aurais surement besoin... Mais je ne me voie pas opérer des gens, leur  
annoncer une mort, perdre des patients... Bien sûr, il y a les bon côtés, sauver  
des vies, donner vie... Mais ma passion c'est la musique... Et l'idée  
d'apprendre à des ados, la vraie musique. Pourquoi pas.

Elle sourit.

-Je te verrai très bien comme professeur.

Je l'embrassai rapidement.

-Moi aussi.

Mon choix était fait. Je ne sais pas ce que la vie me réserverait... Mais je  
sais ce que je voudrais... Un bon job, une maison, une femme. Je regardai Bella  
à cette pensée. Et des enfants...

Elle vit que je la fixai et sans retirer ses eux de la route elle me dit.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A mon futur...

-Et ?

-A ce que je voudrais avoir...

Elle me regarda et me sourit.

-Que voudrais-tu avoir ?

-Hum... Un bon job.

-Tu le trouveras...

-Une maison.

-Pas trop compliquer...

-Une femme...

Elle rougie et perdit son sourire.

-Tu la trouveras, j'espère...

Que voulait-elle dire.

-Oh ! Je croie l'avoir déjà trouver.

Elle rougie et sourie.

-Moi ?! Dit-elle étonnée.

-Bella, je t'aime. Ton prénom résonne dans ma tête, comme une douce mélodie.

Elle rougie et stoppa la voiture sur le bas-côté.

-Tes sourires, me font tout oublier. en touchant ses lèvres.

Ensuite je passai mes doigts sur le contour de ces yeux.

-Tes yeux, j'en rêve jour et nuit…

Je m'approchai de son visage et souffla sur ses lèvres.

-Tes lèvres, me font oublier mes soucis. Soufflais-je.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Je caressai sa joue.

-Je rêve d'être dans tes bras avec envie...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et je lui dis.

-Même si ça ne fait pas longtemps... Je t'aime et je t'aime encore. Appelle ça  
comme tu veux, coup de foudre ou autre. Je m'en fou. Tu es celle avec qui je me  
sens bien, avec qui je veux être. Avec qui je n'ai pas besoin de mentir, ou de  
cacher ma vraie personnalité... Tu es la seule à avoir réussi à atteindre mon  
cœur aussi vite. Je t'aime tellement. Depuis que je t'ai vue, auprès de toi,  
j'aimerais passer ma vie.

Ses yeux brillaient.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement et amoureusement. Puis elle posa son front contre le  
mien et me dit.

-Je t'aime, pour toute cette douceur que tu m'apporte, pour cette tendresse que  
tu me donne tous les jours. Je t'aime pour ces rires et ces sourires que tu fais  
si souvent naître sur mes lèvres et sur mon cœur.

Elle caressa ma joue.

-Je t'aime, pour ces mots que tu sais si bien me conter, pour ce temps que tu  
prends à me parler. Et surtout, Edward, je t'aime, pour l'homme que tu es. Celui  
dont je suis tombé amoureuse.

Elle m'embrassa et je la pris dans mes bras.

-Je m'en fou de ce que penseront les gens... Je sais ce que je ressens, et je  
sais que je suis heureuse et amoureuse.

-Moi aussi Bella...

Elle essuya ces quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et démarra la  
voiture.

***

Arrivé à Forks, Bella m'embrassa et sortie de la voiture. Je la suivie vers la  
maison. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de frapper que une fille, assez grande,  
cheveux noir comme Rosaria lui sauta dessus. Florence.

-AHHHH !!! TU M'AS MANQUER PETITE SOEUR !

Bella la serra encore plus.

-Moi aussi Florence, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Elles se lâchèrent pour ensuite se reprendre dans les bras en tournant.

Je rie devant la scène qui se passait devant moi, et Florence me regarda.

-Oh ! Dit-elle.

Elle lâcha Bella et vint vers moi.

-Tu dois être Edward.

-Oui, et toi Florence.

-Oui. Enchantée.

Elle me fit la bise et regarda Bella.

-Maman n'avait pas tort, tu as très très bon gout.

Bella se posta de suite contre moi.

-Oui ! Et tu peux aller autre part.

-Whoo ! Ne t'inquiète pas tite sœur... J'ai quelqu'un...

-Oh !

Bella me lâcha.  
-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui, depuis 4 mois. Il s'appelle Justin, très beau garçon. Gentil, il a tout ce  
qu'il faut.

Bella rigola et nous entrâmes dans la maison. Les deux filles continuèrent à  
parler et moi j'allai saluer Rosaria et Charlie.

-Bonjour Rosaria.

-Oh ! Edward ! Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, et vous.

-Ça va mieux. Mais tutoie moi veux-tu. Je sais que j'ai quelques rides, mais pas  
autant que ça.

Je rigolai.

-D'accord.

J'allais vers Charlie.

-Bonjour Charlie.

-Hey ! Edward, je euh... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier...

-Oh ! Non, non ne vous inquiéter pas.

-Bien…

***

Toute la soirée, Bella avait rigolé avec Florence. Et nous avec... Elles nous  
avaient raconté leur enfance. Vraiment drôle. En fait, ces deux-là se haïssait à  
l'époque, mais sont vite devenus les meilleures amies ou sœurs. Florence avait  
25 ans. Elle étudiait à Londres et venait assez rarement ici. Elle allait  
bientôt terminer ces études. Elle hésitait encore ou aller vivre.

***

Les jours était passer et j'appréciais vraiment de plus en plus Florence. Très  
drôle et pleine de vie. Bella, lui avait proposé de venir dormir chez elle  
pendant que nous allions à Phoenix. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais dans un  
appartement avec deux filles en train de parler, parler et encore parler, une  
faisait ses ongles pendant que l'autre cuisinait ou encore les deux chantait.  
J'aimais Bella et j'appréciais vraiment Florence mais dieu merci on part demain.

Les filles était en train de pleurer devant le dernier épisode saison 5 de «  
Grey's Anatomy ». Si j'avais bien compris, Georges était complètement déformer à  
cause d'un bus et l'autre, la blonde celle qui avait un cancer stade 4 je  
croie... Et bien elle faisait un arrêt cardiaque... Les deux filles avaient les  
larmes aux yeux. Je pris un paquet de mouchoir et le mis sur la table.

-Oh ! Merci Edward...

Elles reniflèrent toutes les deux et je fis juste un signe de tête.

-Je vais me doucher.

Je fis un baiser à Bella et alla à la salle de bain. L'eau coulait sur ma peau.  
Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais ici, mais j'aimais cette sensation de l'eau  
chaude couler sur moi, cela me détendait.

Je fini par me rincer et sortir. Linge en dessous de mon torse. Florence passa  
devant moi et s'arrêta de suite.  
-Waouh !

Bella rigola.

-Qu'elle torse en V magnifiquement musclés. Elle s'approcha de moi et je  
reculai.

-Je vais au lit ! Dis-je avant de m'enfermer dans la chambre.

-Tu l'as fait fuir, Dit Bella en rigolant.

-Ben quoi... Ta vue ça ! Dit-Florence.

-Je sais, je peux le toucher quand je veux MOI. Dit ma Bella.

Je sourie et alla me mettre un boxer.

Quelques minutes plus tard Bella entra dans la chambre.

-Désolé pour Florence...

Elle entoura mon cou de ses mains.

-C'est pas grave...

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et je la déposai sur le lit.

Elle caressa mon torse.

-Juste pour moi, dit-elle.

Je rigolai et lui répondit.

-Juste pour toi...

LEMON.

Je soulevais son haut de pyjama et embrassait chaque partie de son ventre ainsi  
que sa poitrine déjà libérer.

Elle agrippa mes cheveux et je montai vers ses lèvres pour les caresser de ma  
langue.

Elle retira son short et son string avec ainsi que mon boxer par la suite. Elle  
se mit à califourchon sur moi et pris un préservatif dans le tiroir puis me le  
mit. Je gémis de suite en sentant ses doigts passer sur mon sexe. Elle mordit sa  
lèvre inférieure en me faisant entrer en elle.

Elle ondula des hanches et gémissait de plus en plus. Je la retournai contre dos  
et me mis contre elle. Elle m'incita à accélérer ce que je fis. Quelques minutes  
après nous atteignîmes les deux notre paroxysme. Tous deux en criant le nom de  
l'autre.

-Oh... Edward !!

-Hum... Bella !!

FIN LEMON.

Elle se lova contre moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle.

-Je t'aime, dis-je.

Elle m'embrassa et mis sa tête contre mon torse.

-Juste à moi souffla-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Je sourie et m'endormit tout en pensant à ma journée de demain. J'allai présenté  
Bella à ma famille.

Avez-vous aimez ?

Avez-vous trouvez l'indice ?

Prochain chapitre dimanche ou lundi...

CLICKER EN BAS

XD

BSX

Vanessa


	28. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre 27...**

**Des gens ont trouver l'indice...**

**D'autres le trouveront peut-être dans celui-ci...**

**Savez-vous que j'ai comment dire... Essayer à faire une bande annonce de ma FIC... C'était assez dur... Vraiment. Mais je suis un peu fière de moi ahahha Elle est pas parfaite ! Loin de la ! Mais pour un débutant xD... Je vous laisse allez la voire et me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews MERCI : .com/watch?v=g9sXuECo8D4**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi FANFICTION enlève le youtube ?! Bref mettez le www. youtube avant le .com/watch?v=g9sXuECo8D4 **

**xD bsxx**

**BSX**

**Bonne lecture**

**Vanessa**

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Lilly Cullen 82 : Euh... Je n'ai pas rallonger xD juste corriger... Il ne l'étais pas mDr... Merci sa me fait plaisir que tu ai aimer. Oui ma petite Florence je sais... Florence existe vraiment... Elle n'est pas autant cullottées comme tu le dis... Mais on est amie depuis 10 ans alors je me suis amuser à la mettre dans la fic et en faire d'elle à personnage drole.**

**Memette: Merci merci ! Sa me fait réellement plaisir !**

**Lena: Tant mieux que tu soie guerie ! Mdr je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te toucher... L'indice... Hum... tu trouvera peut-être dans ce chapitre...**

**Elodie52 : Ahahah ta remarque sur Emmet m'as fait rire ! T'imagine même pas comment... Mais ne t'inquiète pas Emmet n'est pas et ne sera surement jamais gai ahahah Eh bien la suite de la rencontre n'est pas au complet dans ce chapitre il y en a encore dans le prochain... Si non merci beaucoup de ta review**

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 27

POV BELLA.

-On se reverra bientôt ma belle, dis-je.

-Je sais... Sanglota Florence.

Ma gorge se noua, elle allait me manquer, mais nous allions nous revoir. Edward nous regardaient... Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

-Si il n'était pas autant sexy... Je t'obligerais à rester ici, mais je ne veux pas que tu perdes une occasion pareille. Dit-elle.

Edward et moi rigolâmes.

-Aller Florence, je dois y aller... J'ai l'avion...

Elle se recula et me regarda.

-A bientôt petite sœur.

Je lui sourit et lui fit un bisous.

-A bientôt... Occupe-toi bien de mon appartement.

-Promis.

Je reculai à contre cœur et pris la main d' Edward. Je fis quelques signes de la main et lui souffla un baiser. Elle en fit de même.

***

-Veuillez attacher vos ceintures, arrangez vos sièges, fermez les compartiments, et éteindre vos appareil, nous allons atterrir.

Je soufflai un grand coup. Edward me prit la main et lui fis un baiser.

-Ca va aller...

-J'espère... Dis-je.

-Bella...

-Je sais, ils vont m'aimer, seront heureux de te voir heureux et débarrasser de Tanya. Ton frère, m'adoptera de suite et ta sœur m'adorera, Esmée va me traiter comme sa propre fille, Carlisle va être content, Jasper sera comme à son habitude gentil et Rosalie sera contente pour toi... Je sais tout ça Edward... Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser... C'est plus fort que moi.

Il sourit et me dit.

-Ok... Mais tu te stress pour rien.

Il m'embrassa et l'avion atterrissait.

Un son puis la voix de l'hôtesse de l'air.

-Bienvenue à Phoenix, il est 10h27 et il fait 16 degrés. Nous espérons que vous avez passez un bon vol. Veuillez laisser encore vos ceintures, le temps que nous nous stoppions complètement. Merci.

J'arrangeai mes cheveux et embrassa mon homme. Mais je me stoppai de suite. J'avais oublié quelque chose. Qui venait nous chercher ?!

-Bella ?

-Qui vient nous chercher.

-Euh...Emmet.

Oh mon dieu...

-Je sens que je vais beaucoup rire... Ou rougir.

Il rigola.

-Oui, mais il y a juste lui qui est au courant.

-C'est vrai...

Nous enlevâmes nos ceintures et prîmes nos valises au dessus. Edward me prit la main et nous sortîmes de l'avion pour nous diriger vers nos grandes valises qui sortait de l'avion.

Les gens prenaient leurs valises et nous nous attendions encore. Elles arrivèrent enfin et je me retournais vers cette porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait sans cesse. La porte d'arrivée. Mon ventre se noua. J'avais envie de vomir. Ça m'arrivait souvent ces jours-ci. Surement le stress.

Edward prit le chariot et mis nos valises dessus. Il m'embrassa et me souffla ces mots sur mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

Je sourie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

Il sourit et poussa le chariot vers cette porte.

-Il est là.

Outch... Bella respire.

-Ok.

Nous sortîmes et Edward s'arrêta. Il se dirigea vers un homme assez grand et impressionnant. Ils se firent une accolade et Emmet me regarda.

Je lui fis un sourire et Edward me prit la main.

-Emmet... Voici Bella.

Il me regarda de ces yeux bleus et me sourit.

-Salut, dis-je.

-Salut.

Il me prit dans ces grand bras.

-C'est à toi que je dois mes remerciement pour nous avoir sauvé de notre chère et chiante Tanya.

-Euh...

Il rigola et me dit.

-Bienvenue à Phoenix Bella.

-Merci...

Edward me prit la main et Emmet le chariot.

-Tu voies... Je te l'avais bien dit. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

-Ouai...

J'étais peu convaincu, il restait encore 5 personnes à rencontrer... Emmet et Edward mirent les valisent dans le coffre et ils montrèrent devant. Derrière, je mis ma ceinture et Emmet démarra. Il sortit du parking. Il y avait 1h de route. Je regardais la route à ma droite quand tout à coup Emmet parla.

-Alors, Bella...

-Oui ?!

-Parle-moi un peu de toi... Je ne te connais pas.

-Euh... Je m'appelle en réalité Isabella, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 23 ans et j'étudie en littérature.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi je veux dire... Expérience sexuelle, petits amis,... Tout sa quoi.

Je rougie, Edward lui lança un regard et moi je me pris au jeu.

-Eh bien, niveau expérience sexuelle, tout va bien... Vois-tu ton frère se débrouille très bien. Ça te va comme réponse.

Emmet parus choquer et Edward rigola.

-Euh...Oh...Ok... Je ne veux pas savoir ce que fais mon frère...

Je rigolai.

Comme pour effacer une image de sa tête, Emmet secoua la sienne.

-Et si on écoutait un peu de musique, dit-il.

-Ah non Emmet hein ! Dit Edward.

-Ben quoi...

Il alluma la radio et sa chanson préférée retentit.

(Playlist: . – California Love)

-California Love!!!! Cria Emmet.

Nous arrivâmes à un feu et Emmet tapa des mains en chantant.

-California !

Je rigolai et Edward souffla de désespoir. Emmet augmenta la musique tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que les sièges tremblaient.

-BELLA, IL FAUDRA QUE TU DANSES AVEC NOUS !!! Cria Emmet sur la musique.

-EUH !! JE VERRAI !! Criai-je aussi.

***

La voiture se gara devant une magnifique maison.

-Waouh...

-Je sais, dit Emmet.

Il avait l'ai tendu... Edward le remarqua aussi et lui dit :

-Emmet, ça va aller... Je ferais comme si de rien n'était... Ok ?

Emmet hocha la tête.

A vrai dire, je ne comprenais plus rien.

Edward lui fis un magnifique sourire et lui tapota l'épaule.

Emmet le pris dans ses bras puis il le repoussa direct.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Edward ! Tu m'as contaminé ! Je deviens une fille !

Edward rigola et sortie de la voiture. J'étais morte de rire, ça me détendait un peu... Mais à peine eu-je poser le pied dehors de la voiture, je tremblais... Respire Bella.

Edward me prit la main et me fis un baiser sur ma tempe.

-Ca va aller... Souffla-t-il.

-Hum...Dis-je peu convaincue.

Il caressa ma main et Emmet alla vers la porte. Il me regarda avec son sourire puis il ouvrit la porte en criant.

-ON EST LA !

Je sursautai et il rigola de sa voix grosse.

Edward serra un peu plus ma main et là une fille, de taille moyenne, ses yeux, étaient d'un mélange de bleu et vert, très jolie sauta sur Edward. Il du lâcher ma main pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-EDWARD !

-Alice...

Il rigola et la remit sur ses pieds.

-Tu m'as manqué grand frère... Pas ta pouf, d'ailleurs ou est –elle ?

Elle regarda par tous et porta enfin son regard sur moi.

-Euh... Dit-elle.

Edward me prit la main et dit.

-Alice, je te présente Bella, Bella voici ma sœur Alice.

Elle porta son regard sur nos mains et ouvra la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortie, alors je décidai de commencer.

-Bonjour, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Je lui tendis ma main et elle la regarda puis Emmet la poussa et elle cligna des yeux.

-Oh ! Euh... Salut, moi aussi.

Elle sera ma main et je lui fis un sourire. Puis, elle regarda Edward et dit.

-Tu m'explique ?

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais n'eus pas le temps de parler que une dame vint dans ses bras.

-Oh ! Edward... Mon chéri. Tu m'as manqué.

-Moi aussi Maman...

Elle l'embrassa puis me regarda de ses yeux vert claire.

-Edward, tu ne m'as pas dit que nous avions de la visite.

Elle s'approcha de moi et dit.

-Enchantée, je suis Esmée, la mère de cet impoli.

Je rie et lui tendis ma main.

-Bonjour Madame Cullen, je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella.

-Très bien Bella. Appelle-moi Esmée, ma chérie.

Je regardais Edward qui serrait un homme cheveux brun assez grand, les yeux vert claire comme Esmée. Son père.

Il vint ensuite vers moi.

-Enchanté Bella, je suis Carlisle.

-Enchantée.

Il sera ma main, puis Edward vint à mes côtés. Un jeune homme vint vers Edward.

-Edward !

-Jasper ! Répondit l'intéresser.

Ils se firent une accolade, puis Jasper vint vers moi ses yeux verts comme Edward me regardèrent puis il me fit la bise sur la main.

-Mademoiselle...

Alice haussa les sourcils et le pris en arrière.

-Je rigole ma douce, tu verras...

-Ouai ouai !

Edward pouffa et moi je ne comprenais toujours rien.

Une jeune femme fit son entrée, de très longues jambes, cheveux châtains, yeux marron.

-Rosalie ?! Dit Edward.

Celle-ci tourna sur elle-même et dit.

-Tu aimes ?

-C'est très jolie.

-Merci.

Ils se prirent dans les bras, puis elle vint vers moi et me dit:

-Bonjours, Bella... C'est ça ?

-Euh...Oui, Bonjours Rosalie.

Elle me sourit puis alla contre son mari.

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge et dit.

-Euh... J'aimerais vous parlez, on aimerait vous parlez.

-Allons au salon, dit Carlisle.

Je suivie la famille et m'essaya au côté d'Edward. Celui-ci regarda tout le monde, puis il me regarda de ses yeux émeraude et me sourit.

-A la croisière, j'ai quitté Tanya...

Il regarda tout le monde. La famille Cullen fut sur le choque puis Alice sera ses mains et les souleva en air en criant.

-ALLELUIA !

Tout le monde rigola et Esmée dit.

-Alice !

-Désolé Maman...

Esmée regarda Edward.

-Continue chéri.

-Eh bien, je l'ai quitté... Mais j'ai rencontré Bella.

-Je... J'étais avec mon petit ami, mais j'ai appris qu'il m'a trompé... Edward a été là pour moi... Et la première fois que mes yeux se sont posé sur les siens... J'ai eu comme un frisson. Je l'ai regardé pendant longtemps et je ne l'oubliais pas... Votre fils a été là pour moi... Dis-je.

-Et d'une façon, j'ai pris une autre chambre, mais il ne restait plus que celle de Bella... Les premiers tant... Sa jouait... Mais on s'est vite rendue compte que ce frisson qu'on a eu la première fois, ce n'était pas du froid ou autre... C'était le coup de foudre. J'aime Bella et...

-Je l'aime, dis-je.

J'avais dit cette dernière phrase en le regardant dans les yeux. Personne ne parla et je tournai enfin la tête vers la famille Cullen.

Esmée me prit dans ses bras.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Bella.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Je voie que mon fils t'aime réellement, pas comme pour Tanya...

Carlisle se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureux pour vous... Il était temps que mon fils trouve la bonne personne.

Là, s'était trop et la larme coula. J'étais trop émotive ces jours.

Alice me prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Bella ! Merci ! Et je ne sais pas comment te remercier... Edward est différent maintenant, il est meilleur, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

Jasper me prit dans ces bras.

-Bienvenue.

-Merci... Dis-je.

Rosalie vint vers moi et me serra contre elle.

-Occupe-toi bien de lui Bella, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre...

-Promis...Dis-je.

Elle me sourit et me lâcha mais Emmet me pris et me fit tournoyer.

-Sainte Bella !!!

Je rigolai et criai en même temps.

Tout le monde rit et il me posa à terre pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Encore merci, souffla-t-il.

J'hochai juste la tête puis Edward s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. J'étais légèrement gênée. Même beaucoup de faire sa devant sa famille. Mais j'oubliai vite sa quand sa main me serra contre lui.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi...

Plus personnes n'était là.

-Il nous laisse tranquille... Tu voies... Ce n'était pas trop difficile.

-Oui...

Il me serra dans ses bras réconfortant.

-On dine ici... Et après on va chez moi... Ok ?

-Pas de problèmes, dis-je.

Avez-vous aimez ?

Prochain chapitre...

A vous de me dire...

Laissez moi de belles reviews xD

et PROMIS je posterai MAIS

Sa ne sera pas corriger... J'attends encore les correction de celui-ci...

Donc je verrai...

BSX

Vanessa


	29. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici avec le chapitre 28.

J'espère que vous allez aimer...

BSX

Vanessa

Réponses au reviews:

lena: Ce n'est pas grave mDr... Si tu veux la voire sur mon blog: .com 1ère page 4ème article BSX. Ah et merci pour ta review vraiment et oui tu as raison xD

memette: Ahhahha oui, tu m'as fait peur lol Merci xD

chloé: La voila ! ahahha Merci

xx-mcctwilight-xx: Merci et oui tu as raison xD

Elle était là dans mes bras, et j'étais heureux. Ma famille l'acceptait, et  
c'était important pour moi.

Elle recula un peu pour voir mon visage.

-On va les rejoindre ?

-Oui...

Je l'embrassai et lui pris la main pour aller à la cuisine. Ma mère cuisinait et  
mon père était au téléphone. Alice dans les bras de Jasper dans le jardin et  
Emmet...

Nous entendîmes un grincement.

Bella rougie et ma mère souffla désespérer. Emmet, était au lit accompagner de  
sa douce.

-Il faut vraiment qu'ils se calment... C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

Je rigolai et Bella aussi.

Alice se leva et prit Bella.

-Je te l'empreinte...

-Euh... Dit Bella.

-Alice !

-Oui, oui je sais... Doucement.

Je rie et elle s'en alla avec ma douce.

Jasper s'approcha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés.

-Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est la bonne ?

Je regardais Bella monter les escaliers avec Alice et répondit à mon meilleure  
ami.

-Oui, la seule et l'unique.

Il sourit et me tapota l'épaule.

-Je suis content pour toi vieux.

Je me tournai vers lui.

-Merci.

Il hocha la tête et grimaça en entendant un autre grincement.

-Putain, c'est ma sœur !

-AH ! Tu voies que c'est dégoutant !

-Je confirme !

Il se leva et alla vers Carlisle. Et moi vers ma mère.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Oh ! Mon chéri... Non, non c'est bon merci... C'est fini, dans 5 minutes tous  
sera prêt.

Elle enleva son tablier et vint vers moi.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi mon chéri.

Elle me prit dans ces bras.

-Moi aussi maman...

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Je t'aime aussi Maman.

-Fais attention à toi...

-Promis.

Elle se recula pour me voir et je séchai ses larmes.

-Ne pleures pas Maman...

-C'est rien... Je suis juste heureuse que mon fils est enfin trouver le bon  
chemin et la bonne personne.

Je sourie et lui fis un bisous sur la joue. Un son retentit. Le four.

-A TABLE ! Cria ma mère.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et retourna à son four. J'allais à table rejoindre ma  
Bella, qui rigola avec Alice.

Je m'approchai d'elles et cria.

-ALICE !

-Oh, oh...

-Edward, tu étais trop mignon, ne lui en veut pas...

Je regardais ces yeux et ne put m'empêcher de m'apaiser quand je vis cette lueur  
chocolat tendre.

-D'accord...

Je pris l'album et le rangea à sa place.

-Woo ! Bella, merci ! C'est la première fois qu'il se cal...

Je mis une main sur sa bouche et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Alice, tais toi tu veux !

Elle hocha la tête et j'enlevai ma main.

-Merci.

-Hum...

Bella rie et je m'assis à ses côtés. En face de Bella, il y avait Alice, qui  
était à côté de Jasper. A mes côtés les places de Maman et Papa, il ne manquait  
plus que Emmet et Rosalie... Ils devaient surement se rhabiller.

Ma mère apporta le rôti accompagné de patates et légumes. Elle servie toutes les  
assiettes et s'impatienta en ne voyant pas nos deux futurs parents. Ce que seul  
moi savais.

-A T-A-B-L-E !! Articula ma mère en criant.

-On arrive ! Dit Emmet.

Ils arrivèrent en bas et Rosalie rougie en voyant que tout le monde les  
attendait.

-Désolé, dit-elle.

Ils s'assirent et tout le monde commença à manger. Pourtant Rosalie ne toucha  
pas à son assiette. Elle respirait bruyamment et repoussa un peu son assiette.  
Esmée fronçais des sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas bon ? S'enquit-elle.

-Non, non Esmée... C'est très bon, j'en suis sûr...

Emmet la regarda et elle hocha la tête. C'était le moment.

-Nous devons vous dire quelque chose... Dit Rosalie.

-Allez-y. Dit mon père.

-Rosalie est enceinte. Dit mon frère.

-Emmet ! Cria Rosalie

-J'en pouvais plus désoler !

-Mais avec un peu plus de tact peut-être !

-Désolé chérie...

Elle sourit et tous le monde cria de joie.

-Oh ! Mes chéries ! Je vais devenir grand-mère !

Elle pleurait de joie et alla embrasser nos deux futurs parents.

Bella souriait et alla les féliciter tout comme moi. Alice sautait par tout.

-Je vais devenir TATA !!!

-C'est pas tout, renchérie Rosalie.

-Comment-ça ?! Dis-je.

-Eh oui Edward ! Ton frère ta peut-être dit mais pas tout.

Elle savait.

Je baissais la tête.

-Désolé...

-Oh ! Je ne t'en veux pas !

Je sourie et dit.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rosalie attends pas un, mais deux bébé.

-Des jumeaux ?! Cria Jasper.

-Oui ! Dit Rosalie.

Jasper prit Rosalie et la fit tournoyer.

-Je t'aime petite sœur.

-Hé ho ! De 2 minutes. Moi aussi je t'aime mini grand frère.

Ils rigolèrent. C'était de famille...

-Alors j'aurais deux beaux bébés à habiller. Dit Alice.

-Eh oui !

Ma mère pleurait et mon père la tenait dans ces bras.

-Esmée ?

-C'est rien chérie... Je suis juste si heureuse !

Rosalie l'as pris dans ces bras et elle dit.

-Alors, pitié plus de viandes !

Ma mère rigola.

-Bien sûr chérie.

-De toute façons, on va déménagez.

-C'est vrai ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Vous ne nous dérangez pas ! Dit ma mère.

-Non, je sais... Mais on va avoir une famille et on veut un petit chez soi.

-D'accord...

Mon père prit Esmée dans ces bras.

-Je te l'avais bien dit chérie, ils grandissent... Dit mon père.

-Je sais... Répondit-elle.

Tous le monde rie et Alice dit.

-Mais alors ?! Je pourrais aussi avoir des jumeaux ?!

-Woo woo... Dit Jasper.

-Ben quoi?!

-Doucement Alice, même si je t'aime... Tu as 22 ans. Attendons encore un peu. Ok

-Bien sûr mon amour... Le mariage en premier...

Jasper ouvrit la bouche mais Alice l'embrassa.

Tous le monde rie. Alice était Alice, fidèle à elle-même.

-Mais enfaite ?! A combien de moi es-tu ? Dit ma mère.

Rosalie enleva son gros pull pour ne laisser que son t-shirt. Une petite bosse  
était là, tellement mignon.

Bella mis une main sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ça va ? M'enquis-je.

-Oui... Je suis juste trop émotive... C'est tellement mignon.

Je sourie et la pris dans mes bras.

-A 3 mois. Dit Rosalie.

Esmée avait les larmes aux yeux et 'approcha de Rosalie.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr.

Ma mère mis la main sur le ventre arrondie et caressa, émue les larmes roulaient  
sur ses joues.

-Je vais devenir grand-mère... Dit-elle.

Tout le monde sourie et un flash retentit. Emmet.

-On commencera l'album !

Tout le monde souries et Esmée dit à Rosalie qu'elle allait lui préparer autre  
chose.

-Que veux-tu ?

Rosalie rougie et dit.

-Hum... Des fraises avec pleins de chantilly.

Esmée rigola.

-Très bien ! Il faut bien nourrie ces deux petits.

-Oui... Mais les fraises, il faudra en acheter en réserve pour l'hiver. Car ces  
trois-là ADORENT les fraises. Dit-Emmet.

-Tu exagère... Dit Rosalie.

-J'exagère ?! J'ai dû me lever à 4h du matin pour vous Madame. Cherchez une  
station d'essence ouverte ou il y avait des fraises !

-Hum...

Tout le monde rie et Emmet fis un bisous au ventre puis à sa douce.

-Je t'aime, dit-il.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Répondit Rosalie.

Bella se mit contre moi et m'embrassa.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous.

-Moi aussi...

Rosalie était partie se coucher et Emmet l'avait suivie. Alice était au  
téléphone pour chercher de l'aide pour la robe de Rosalie car après s'être rendu  
compte que la robe n'ira pas à cause du ventre... Alors, elle était à la  
recherche de son fameux tissu. Bref. Jasper était monté chercher le carnet  
d'Alice et ma mère était dans les bras de mon père écoutant les notes sortir de  
mon piano. Mon amour, celle que j'aimais avait la tête contre mon épaule et mes  
mains glissaient sur l'ivoire du piano.

Quand je terminais mon morceau, Bella essuya ces larmes et m'embrassa.

-C'était magnifique.

-Merci... Elle est pour toi... Dis-je.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Oh ! Edward...

Elle m'embrassa et je sourie sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime dit-elle.

******

J'étais devant, accompagner de mon père. Bella dormait derrière. Elle s'était  
endormie. Mon père nous emmenait chez-moi.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis content pour toi... Je veux que tu le sache.

-Merci...

C'était sa façon à lui de dire « Je t'aime mon garçon ». Je ne l'avais jamais  
entendue dire direct sauf à ma mère peut- être.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime...

Il me regarda et sourie.

-Moi aussi Edward.

Je sourie, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Toi aussi quoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as dit, toi aussi Edward... Mais quoi ? Dis-je.

-Edward...

-C'est si compliquer ?

-Non... Mais...

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ?!

-Si si bien sûr... Mais, je n'arrive pas à le dire... Mon père ne me le jamais  
dit et...

-Tu aimais ?

-Non...

-Alors ?

Il sourit.

-C'est vrai... Je t'aime mon fils.

-Merci.

Il me fit un sourire et Bella bougea un peu derrière. Il regarda par le  
rétroviseur.

-C'est une très bonne personne. Elle est gentille, douce et elle t'aime ça se  
voit. Occupe-toi bien d'elle.

-Promis.

Je regardais ma douce dormir paisiblement et sourie.

Je regardais la route et reconnus ma ville.

-Tu vas l'as réveillez ?

-Je pense que je vais la p...

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Bella ouvrit les yeux.

Mon père sourie et se gara devant mon immeuble.

-Bella, mon amour, on est arrivés.

-Hum...

Je rie et sortie de la voiture. Mon père sortie les valises et moi j'ouvris la  
porte à Bella.

-On est chez-moi. Tu t'es endormie.

-Oh ! Désolé...

-C'est rien.

Elle sortit et fis la bise à mon père pour lui dire au revoir.

-Au revoir les enfants.

-Bye. Dis-je.

Il démarra la voiture et s'en alla. Je pris la clé et ouvrit. L'ascenseur en  
face. Je mis les valises et cliquai sur le 4.

Nous arrivâmes enfin en haut et je sortie la clé de mon appartement. Mais à  
peine eus-je poser le pied dedans que Bella cria.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Quoi ?

Elle lâche ses affaires et entra.

-Tu... Tu vis dans un loft ?! Oh mon dieu ! C'est juste magnifique ! Je rêve  
d'en avoir un comme ça. Il est juste PARFAIT. Ces couleurs ! Cette cuisine ! Ce  
fauteuil ! Cette cheminée !

Elle entra dans la salle de bain.

-Cette salle de bain ! Oh mon dieu la douche !

Je rigolai et fermai la porte. Elle sortit sa tête de la porte et dit.

-Cullen ! C'EST QUOI TOUT SA ?!

Elle monta à l'étage sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

-Oh mon dieu ! Trois chambres ! Toutes immenses ! Oh j'adore les couleurs !

Je rie et me dirigeai vers le frigo prendre un peu d'eau.

Elle redescendit et se mis devant moi.

-T'es riche ?!

Je rie.

-Non... Cet immeuble appartient à Jasper et Rosalie. Au premier étage il y a le  
« Docteur Whitlock Hale Jasper » qui travaille. Comme psychologue. Au second, il  
y a « Alice's Beauty and more » d'Alice. Elle est maquilleuse et habilleuse...  
Bref. Et au troisième il y a l'appartement de Jasper, et au 4ème il y a mon  
appartement. Il y a encore 2 étages vides pour le moment... Je pense qu'Emmet et  
Rosalie vont venir vivre ici... Je ne sais pas. A droite de l'immeuble il y a un  
garage, « Cullen's Garage » de Emmet et Rosalie. Les riches ce n'est pas moi  
mais Rosalie et Jasper. Ils ont hérité de cet immeuble, qui appartenait à leur  
mère ainsi qu'une grosse somme d'argent. Ils l'ont utilisé pour la rénovation et  
pour le garage. Ils ont aussi donné une grosse partie à des associations et le  
reste l'ont mis à la banque.

-Oh ! C'est magnifique en tout cas.

-Merci... Pour la déco, il faut remercier ma mère.

-Elle est très forte.

Elle m'embrassa et enleva son pull.

-Bella ?

Elle enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon en me regardant et resta en  
sous-vêtement devant moi.

Je m'approchai d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle partit en haut.

- Attrape-moi chéri...

-Hum...

Je courue en haut et l'attrapa par derrière. Elle cria et rigola.

-Je t'ai... Maintenant je peux faire ce que je veux de toi.

-Tout ce que tu veux, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

Oh mon dieu. Cette fille me rendait fou. Si belle et si tentatrice.

LEMON

Je caressai son bras dénudé et embrassa son épaule. Elle frissonna. Je détachais  
son soutien-gorge. Dos à moi, je soulevais ses cheveux pour embrasser sa nuque,  
puis j'enlevai complètement le soutien-gorge. Ces seins dans mes mains. Elle  
gémit et se cambra. Ma virilité s'impatientait tout comme Bella.

Je pris sa main et la fis tourner vers moi. Tout en la regardant dans les yeux  
je la soulevais pour l'amener sur mon lit.

J'enlevais mon t-shirt et mon pantalon. Puis me mit à ses côtés.

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi.

Elle mit ses mains sur mon torse et commença à laisser de tendre baiser sur mon  
corps entier. Elle retira sensuellement mon boxer et se mordit la lèvre  
inférieure en voyant mon sexe.

-Hum... Dit-elle.

Je sourie et pris un préservatif dans la commode de nuit.

Elle me le mit et enleva son string. Je l'embrassais langoureusement. Elle passa  
ses doigts dans mes cheveux et mouvais son bassin sous moi.

Elle me rendait complètement fou ! Je n'attendis pas une minute de plus et la  
pénétra. Elle gémissait mon nom et cette voix rauque me déstabilisa encore plus.  
Je l'aime.

Elle accentua les mouvements et atteignîmes notre paroxysme.

-Oh Edward... !!!

-Bella !!!

Fin Du Lemon

Elle me regarda, m'embrassa et se mit sous les couvertures. Je retirai mon  
préservatif et alla contre ma douce.

-Edward ?

-oui ?

-Merci...

-De quoi ?

-D'être là pour moi... De m'aimer... Pour tout. Je t'aime.

-Bella... Je t'aime et tu n'as pas à me remercier mon amour...

Elle sourit et mis sa tête contre mon torse.

**Avez-vous aimez ?**

**Prochain chapitre vendredi je pense...**

**BSX**

**Vanessa**

**CLIC EN BAS !**

**xD**


	30. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 29...

Que j'espère vous allez aimez.

Vous avez tous compris... Bella est enceinte,

MAIS

Ne croyez pas que sa sera sans "problèmes"

J'en dit pas plus...

BSX

Vanessa

**Encore merci de me suivre je vous adores !!!**

**Réponses au Reviews:**

Elodie52: Oh et moi alors ? Pourquoi pas ? Tout sa oui c'est juste l'homme parfait MDR. Pas de problème mDr j'espère que tu n'est pas tomber en ski xD ... Bsx

Lena: Merci encore merci mDr ! Bien cacher tu trouves ? mDr merci xD

jojobjg : MDR Merci ! Sa me fait réellement plaisir !

Nana : Merci beaucoup ! L'idée des chansons, c'est tout simplement que je les écoutes en écrivants alors... Oui moi aussi je me projète plus avec la musique donc je te comprend encore merci BSX.

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 29

POV BELLA

Deux semaines était passé depuis que j'avais fait la rencontre de la famille  
Cullen. Une superbe famille. Très unie. Deux semaines que je vivais dans ce  
palace... Magnifique. Edward et moi et bien, tout allait très bien. A par moi...  
Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais... Sa faisait 3 jours que je m'endormais juste à  
3h du matin et que l'après-midi je tombais de sommeil. Je n'en pouvais plus.  
C'était peut-être mes règles. Je devais les avoirs aujourd'hui... Mais je ne  
l'ai pas eu... Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai souvent eu des retards.

Je regardai l'heure. 2H48.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Edward sursauta et se réveilla.

Oups.

-Chérie ?

-Désolé Edward... Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suis juste morte de fatigue.

-Eh bien dors...

-Je n'y arrive pas tient !

-Ok...

-Désolé... C'est la fatigue.

-Je sais... Viens.

Je me blottie dans ses bras et il s'endormit, mais pas moi. Je me mis à fredonner une chanson qu'il y avait eu à la croisière.

(Chocolate – Mayonesa)

-Y haciendo palmas y arriba y arriba

Es el coro que arranca que dice que dice

bate que bate eeee el chocolate eeee

bate que bate

bate que bate que bate el chocolate

Je me mis à rire toute seule, mon espagnol était comment dire... Vieux. J'aurais  
dû écouter ma prof. Je referais des cours peut-être... Un jour.

Une envie de manger des fruits m'envahis, telle une obligation ou autre je me  
levais et allait chercher des fruits.

Je descendis les escaliers et chercha par tout. Je trouvai des fraises, ceux de Rosalie...

-Hum... Désolé Rosalie.

Je pris une, puis deux puis trois pour enfin en manger 15 sur le paquet de 20.

-Oh... Toilettes !

Je posai le reste au frigo et alla au toilettes faire mes besoins de plus en plus fréquent. Comme si j'avais une fontaine en moi.

Je baillais un grand coup, oh mon dieu. J'étais crevée. Je montais les marches et alla me coucher aux côtés de mon homme. Il me suffit à peine quelques secondes pour atterrir dans les bras de Morphée.

***

-Bella...Bella...

-Hum...

-Chérie, il faut se lever...

-Hum...

-On doit diner chez mes parents aujourd'hui... Tu veux annuler ?

-Hum...Non... Il est quelle heure ?

-11h40 chérie... On doit être là-bas à 12h45.

-Merde ! Dis-je en me levant d'un coup.

-Double merde ! Dis-je quand je sentie un tournis m'envahir et une envie de vomir.

-Woo, woo Bella.

Edward me rattrapa de justesse.

-Ça va ?

-Oui... Euh

-Je mis une main sur la bouche et alla vomir au toilette. Edward courut vers moi et me teint les cheveux en arrière.

-Ça va ? On reste ici.

-Non ! Je me suis juste lever trop vite...

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui... Mon amour... Sûr.

-D'accord...

-Je vais me doucher

Il sortit de la salle de bain et moi j'allumai le jet d'eau. L'eau chaude me détendit, mais il fallait que je me dépêche.

Après m'être habiller et coiffer j'entendis Edward m'appeler.

-Bella ?!

-Oui ?

-Les fraises ?

Oh !

-J'arrive attend une minute.

Je mis un peu de crayon et mascara et descendit les escaliers.

Edward regardais le paquet presque de fraises vide.

-Oh ! Edward... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu... Cette nuit je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai...

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

-Je... suis... désolé, sanglotais-je.

-Bella ?! Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Ce n'est pas grave !

Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé... Je...

-Chut... Ce n'est que des fraises. Il nous reste 3 paquets... On dira à Rosalie qu'on a jouée.

-Jouer ?

Il rit.

-Tu te souviens... Fondue au chocolat... Fraise... Sous-vêtements... Croisière.

Je me mis à rigoler.

-Si je me souviens ? Bien sûr.

Nous rîmes tout deux et j'essuyai mes larmes. Heureusement j'avais mis un mascara pour l'eau...

Edward m'embrassa et prit la clé pour y aller. Il alluma l'ascenseur et appuya sur le -1 pour aller au garage.

Arrivée en bas nous montâmes dans la voiture et Edward partit en direction de la maison Cullen.

Je regardais le paysage défiler devant mes yeux quand Edward m'appela.

-Bella ?

-Oui ? Dis-je sans bouger mes yeux.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui... Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi mon amour.

-Mais...

-Shh... Je vais bien, juste un peu de fatigue...

Il sourit.

-D'accord...

Je retournais à mon occupation donc... Regardez par la fenêtre, j'étais tellement fatiguer. Mes yeux voulaient se fermer.

-Bella...

Je relevais la tête immédiatement pour voir Edward en face de moi.

-On est arrivé... Tu t'es endormie.

-Oh ! Désolé mon amour.

-Ce n'est rien.

Il me fit se sourire en coin magnifique.

Je sortie de la voiture et l'embrassa quand nous entendîmes une autre voiture arriver.

-Je m'en fou Jasper ! Tu me l'as promis chéri !

-Alice ! Je t'ai dit oui pour UN pas DEUX !

-Mais... Ils sont frères... Et je ne veux pas les séparer !

-On en parlera après !

-Salut, dis-je à Jasper qui passa devant moi.

-Salut ! Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Alice passa et je la saluai aussi.

-Sal...

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer qu'elle me coupa.

-Salut !

- Ok... soufflai-je.

Edward se mit à rire et moi avec.

Nous entrâmes à notre tour chez les Cullen et une odeur de pâtes carbonara remplie mes narines.

-Hum... Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

-Bonjour Esmée, dis-je quand je la vie.

-Oh ! Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci et vous ?

-Très bien ma chérie, merci.

-Ca sent bon...

-Merci.

Je lui sourit et alla saluer Rosalie qui était au salon.

-Ça va ? Dis-je au bout de 2 minutes.

-Bien, un peu fatiguée mais bien... Et toi ?

-Oh moi aussi...

Elle me sourit et Edward vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je me mis contre lui, mon dos reposait contre son torse et nos mains jointes devant moi.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil et j'irai beaucoup mieux.

-Alors ce soir, pas de galipettes ?!

Je rie.

-Hum... A moins que tu travail seul... Non, monsieur Cullen.

-Hum... C'est intéressant.

-Pervers.

Il rit et embrassa mon cou.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

Je reposai ma tête contre son épaule et me laissa bercer par son odeur et ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard Alice arriva et s'assit sur le salon.

-Alice ? Dit Rosalie.

-Hum...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Jasper ne veut pas que je prenne deux chiens.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Elle me regarda d'un air menaçant et je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans les bras de mon homme pendant que celui-ci se mit à rire.

-Ecoute Alice, un chien c'est déjà beaucoup de travail... Il faut le sortir toutes les 3h les premiers mois déjà, il faut le nourrir, jouer avec lui, le promener, le faire courir, prendre des courts etc. Donc faire sa à double c'est crevant et imagine toi dans 5 ans avec tes chiens et des enfants tu feras comment ? Tu devras t'occupez des chiens et des enfants, de ton travail et enfin trouver du temps pour ton mari. Dis Rosalie

-Je sais... Tu as raison... Mais ils sont si attacher, je ne veux pas qu'ils se séparent... Répondit-elle.

-Il y a surement une autre solution, dis-je.

-Si seulement...

Tout d'un coup elle sourit de toutes ces dents.

-BELLA ! JE T'AIME !

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Hors de question ! Dit Edward.

-Oh ! Vous m'expliquer ?!

-Edward, mais réfléchie c'est une merveilleuse idée ! Tu vivras juste en dessous de moi et comme ça ils ne seront pas séparer !

-NON ! Répondis-je en même temps qu'Edward.

Il était hors de question que j'ai un chien... Même si j'adore les animaux...

-Oh ! Mais s'il vous plait...

Elle nous fit LA moue. Cette parfaite arme. Je fermais les yeux et mis une mais  
sur ceux d'Edward.

-Pff... Rosalie ?

-Ah non ! J'aurais déjà des jumeaux, sans façon merci.

-Pff, pareil que ton frère !

Nous rîmes et j'ouvris les yeux et enleva la main.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

-C'est rien, juste un mini bouclier.

Il rit et Esmée passa par là.

-Maman ! Tu sais je t'ai acheté un cadeau ! Dit Alice.

-Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire pourtant.

-Non, c'est juste pour que tu ne sois pas trop triste de mon déménagement.

-Oh ! Il ne fallait pas ma chérie.

Esmée vint s'asseoir à nos côtés pour recevoir son « cadeau »...

-Alors, je t'explique, il est très jolie, même mignon.

-Des habits ?

-Non... Il adore qu'on joue avec ou qu'on le sort, et il remue de la queue.

-Oh ! Un chien ?! Alice ! Tu m'as acheté un chien ?!

-Oui !

-ALICE ! Tu croies que je n'ai pas déjà assez d'enfants comme ça ?

-Alice, laisse maman. Dit Edward.

-Mais...

Emmet arriva dans le salon.

-Who, il y a une réunion de famille ou quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ?

-Un chien ! Dit Esmée.

-Un chien ?! Oh... J'en ai toujours voulus un...

-OH non non Emmet ! Hors de question ! On va avoirs deux bébés !

-Mais...

-Non !

-Très bien... Pff...

Jasper arriva et me regarda.

-Désolé pour avant...

-Ce n'est rien, souris-je.

-Alice, laisse-les tranquilles... On prend les deux c'est bon...

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui MAIS tu t'en occuperas autant que moi ! Et si je t'entends une seule fois te plaindre...

-D'accord ! C'est promis !

Elle sauta dans les bras de son amoureux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Je t'aime !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-A la folie !

Elle embrassa son autre joue.

-Je t'aime !

Et elle l'embrassa à la bouche encore une fois.

-Pour toujours mon homme, parfait !

Tout le monde rie et Jasper lui sourit.

***

La journée avait passez vite. On avait bien rigoler et nous avions prévus d'aller aux bains demain. Toute la famille. Moi et Edward étions rentrés avant tout le monde et à peine eu-je poser le pied chez lui que je m'étais endormie dans ses bras au salon devant la télé.

***

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement pour apercevoir que j'étais couché sur mon homme au salon. Hum... Contre son torse bien muscler. Je regardais l'heure sur la pendule, il était 18h. Je regardais Edward et une idée me vint en tête. Coquine Bella.

Je me mis tout doucement à califourchon sur mon homme. J'enlevais mon pull et restais en soutien-gorge. Je défie le bouton de son pantalon et le retira tout doucement en reculant. Il était en boxer et t-shirt devant moi.

J'enlevais mon pantalon et me remis à califourchon sur lui. Je fis un baiser sur ses lèvres puis sur son front et son cou. Je mordis son lobe d'oreille tout en ondulant des hanches.

-Hum...Dit-il.

-Edward, soufflais-je à son oreille.

-Je rêve ou ma petite amie abuse de moi pendant mon sommeil. Dit-il à moitié réveiller.

Je rie et l'embrassai.

-Pourquoi pas ? Dis-je.

Il ouvra les yeux et me regarda.

-Hum... Super réveil.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement et retira son t-shirt.

-Hum, gémis-je en sentant sa langue caresser la mienne.

Il me souleva et me posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il retira son boxer et retira sensuellement mon string. Il remonta vers moi tout en laissant des baisers sur mon corps. Il ouvrit un tiroir et moi j'enlevais mon soutien-gorge pendant qu'il mettait un préservatif.

Il me pénétra et je m'accrochai à ses cheveux.

-Edward...

Il continua ses vas et viens et je mis une main sur le bord du comptoir. Quand il ressortie entièrement de moi pour revenir après, je gémis encore et encore.

-Putain Bella...

-Oui... Continue encore...

Il continua de plus en plus vite et je criai mon orgasme.

-Edward ! Oh oui !!!

Il continua encore et son orgasme arriva juste après le mien.

-Bella !!!

Il continuait ses vas et viens lentement pourtant j'en avais encore envie.

-Edward...

Il me regarda et je descendis du comptoir pour l'amener sur le salon. Il se coucha et moi je pris un autre préservatif pour le lui mettre.

Je commençais à onduler sur lui et il mit ses mains sur mes fesses pour accentuer les coups. C'était tellement bon. Je sentie les picotements de l'orgasme arriver et j'accélérais mes mouvement sur lui.

-Oh mon amour... Plus vite, dis-je essouffler.

Il accentuait ses coups de bassins et je sentis l'orgasme m'envahir. Edward en même temps que moi. Son visage parfait pendant la jouissance... Bouche entrouverte et les yeux mi-clos. Juste magnifique. N'ayant plus de force après ces deux orgasmes fabuleux je me laissai tomber sur mon homme.

-Je t'aime soufflais-je.

-Moi aussi Bella.

Il me fit un baiser sur le front et je restais la contre lui.

Je me levais enfin pour aller me doucher. J'étais sous la douche quand on sonna  
à la porte. Je sortie vite me sécha et me mis en training puis descendit rejoindre Edward et nous nouveaux  
voisins.

-Salut ! Dis-je à Alice et Jasper.

-Hey Bella ! Me dit Alice.

-Salut Bella me dis Jasper.

Je sourie et rougie en les voyant près du comptoir. Alice le remarqua et fis un bon en avant en tirant Jasper.

-Oh dégueulasse !

Elle s'essuya le dos.

-Alice ? Dis Jasper.

-Ils ont couchés ensemble là-dessus. Mon frère. Beurk.

Edward rit et moi je rougie trois fois plus.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir...

-Oh, je croie qu'après deux orgasmes Bella allait arrêter de faire jouir mon frère.

Edward recracha son coca en entendant sa et je rougie encore plus.

OH MON DIEU...

Jasper se mit à rire et Alice me regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Bella, il faudra vous calmez quand les chiots vont arriver... Vous allez les traumatiser !

-Euh...Je...Euh...

Elle partit dans un fou rire.

-Je rigole Bella chérie...

Elle mit sa main sur mon épaule.

-Les murs sont assez insonorisés... C'est la porte qu'il ne l'ait pas.

Edward recracha encore une fois son coca et regarda Alice avec de gros yeux.

-Vous ! Vous étiez derrière la porte ?!

-Hum... Comment dire, on voulait vous parler et là on a entendu que vous étiez euh... Occuper alors on a attendue dans les escaliers.

Là c'était la fin je me laissais tomber sur le salon. Oh mon dieu.

-ALICE ! Cria Edward.

-Ben quoi ? Je me suis dit que vous alliez faire vite mais pas vraiment et Jasper comment dire... Etait très mal à l'aise. Donc on est descendus et on attendue une demi-heure.

Edward la regarda avec les gros yeux et Jasper ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Moi je me cachais derrière mes cheveux et pria pour que tout ça soit un cauchemar.

Après la visite d'Alice et Jasper j'étais allé préparez le souper. Tout était prêt, j'appelais Edward pour venir souper. Je voulais lui parlez de quelque chose...

Il s'assit, moi en face et nous mangeâmes.

-Edward ? Dis-je.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais pour l'appartement à Port Angeles... Je vais encore un peu le gardez. Florence paye la moitié du loyer pour le moment et comme sa je peux payer ici.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu payé ici c'est complètement idiot Bella !

Je le regardais ahurie, pour moi c'était important.

-Car, je veux payer ! Tu ne vas pas tout payer pour moi non ? Alors voilà.

-Bella...

-Non, je veux payez.

Il lâcha ses services et me regarda.

-Que veux-tu payez hein ?! Je n'ai pas de loyer, c'est à Jasper je te signal !

-Eh bien la nourriture... Je ne sais pas moi.

-C'est complètement stupide Bella ! Et en parlant de ton appartement, tu n'as pas dit que tu allais le faire louer ?!

-Si, mais je me suis dit au cas où.

Il me regarda.

-Au cas où quoi Bella ?!

Il haussa le ton et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

-Eh bien...

Mais c'est pas vrai !

-Oui ?! Dit-il.

-On ne sait jamais Edward ! Qui sait peut-être qu'on va se quitter ?! Je ne sais pas moi ! Imagine je me retrouve seule à la rue !

Je m'étais levé. J'étais franchement énerver ! Pourquoi devais-je me justifier ?!

Il se leva à son tour.

-On a dit qu'on allait vivre ensemble non ? Dit-il.

-Si... Mais...

-Mais quoi ?! Tu ne m'aimes plus ?! Tu en a marre de moi ?!

-Arrête tu veux ! Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille !! Tu sais que je t'aime! Mais la tu commences sérieusement à me saouler !

-Je te saoul ?! C'est qui, qui vient me dire tous les jours je t'aime et qui tout d'un coup me dit qu'il y a risque qu'on ce quitte ? C'est qui, qui maintenant doute de nous ?! C'est qui, qui est en train de fuir ?

-Je ne fuie pas ! Je prends mes précautions !

Les larmes coulèrent et je vis dans ses yeux de la colère et de la tristesse.

-Je t'aime Bella... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?!

-J'ai confiance en toi... J'ai juste peur !

-De quoi ?!

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Que tu trouves une fille plus belle et que tu ne trompes avec !

Il ouvrit grand la bouche.

-C'est comme ça que tu me croies ?! Tu croies que je suis un coureur de jupon comme Jacob ?! Que je drague tout ce qui est sur mon passage ?! Tu croies que toutes les paroles que je te dis c'est du vent ?! Tu croies que  
quand je te dis je t'aime et que je veux passer ma vie avec toi c'est rien ?! Merde Bella !

-Non... Bien sûr que non... Mais... J'ai le droit d'avoir peur !

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, il m'avait blessé et avait ouvert cette blessure récente de Jacob.

Nous étions face à face et les larmes coulaient.

-Si tu croies vraiment que je suis comme ça ! Si tu croies sérieusement ça ! Si tu n'as aucune confiance en moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais la, tu peux t'en aller !

Quoi ?! Mais pour qui il se prend ?

Ma main partie d'elle-même s'écraser contre la joue d'Edward.

Oh mon dieu !

Je mis mes deux mains sur ma bouche, qu'est-ce que j'avais fais ?!

Edward me regarda, une main sur sa joue.

-Je...

- Non, ne parle pas ! Dit-il

Il prit sa veste et claqua fortement la porte.

-Edward... Soufflais-je.

Je l'avais blessé et je comprenais... Mais il m'avait aussi blessé et là je me sentais mal et honteuse. La journée avait été parfaite et la, une simple dispute... Oh mon dieu ! Edward ! Et s'il me quittait vraiment ?! Et si ?! Oh non... Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ! Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même et les sanglots sortirent de ma gorge.

Je regardais cette porte, celle où il venait de partir et m'écroula sur le salon en larmes.

-Oh mon dieu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Dis-je pour moi même.

NE ME DETESTEZ PAS !

XD

Mais il fallait bien une dispute dans notre fabuleux couple...

Si non à par sa...

Avez-vous aimez ?

Prochain chapitre dimanche ou lundi je verrais bien mDr

CLICKER EN BAS PLEASE !

BSX

Vanessa


	31. Chapter 30

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
Voici le chapitre 30...  
Eh oui une dispute mais c'est normal dans un couple...  
Rien de grave cependant... Vous savez avec les hormones de Bella et l'orgeuil d'un homme...  
Mais cet homme c'est Edward alors pas de soucis xD  
Malheureusement les vacances sont terminer :S  
Bonne rentrée à toutes / tous (s'il y en a) mDr  
Prochain chapitre mercredi si j'ai le temps d'écrire et de faire corriger...  
Pour ce qui est de "l'annonce du BB" sa viendra... Un peu plus tard... Vous verrez =D j'en dis pas plus.  
Bonne lecture et encore Merci de me suivre...  
BSX  
Vanessa**

**Réponses au Reviews:**

**Elodie52 : J'adore tes reviews mDr ! Oui sa sent la femme enceinte comme tu dis. Le frapper et oui pauvre Edward... Mais c'est les hormones ahahha Je me suis bien amuser avec Alice et Jasper c'est aussi n de mes couples préférés... Merci pour tout. Et voilà le chapitre mDr.**

**memette : Si si elle l'est... MDR désolé pour cette fin attroce mDr la suite est la Bsx ^^**

**chloé : Eh bien pour la réaction d'edward sa sera plus tard... Bsx et merci de ta review..**

**Lena : Non ! Ne me déteste pas ! ahahha Oui il le fallait... Pour le BB sa sera plus tard... Bsx et merci de ta review.**

**Jenny : Eh bien ! ahhahah Oui ils le sont xD merci de ta review.**

**Lucîlle : Aahahha désolé mDr la suite est la BSX merci de ta review.**

Une rencontre passionnée !  
Chapitre 30

POV EDWARD

Bella m'appela pour venir souper. Je descendis les marches d'escaliers pour  
rejoindre ma douce. Elle avait préparez du poisson et c'était succulent.

-Edward ? Dit-elle,

-Oui ?

-Tu sais pour l'appartement à Port Angeles... Je vais encore un peu le gardez.  
Florence paye la moitié du loyer pour le moment et comme sa je peux payer ici.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte c'est complètement idiot !

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu payé ici c'est complètement idiot Bella !

Elle me regardait l'air choquer et cria presque.

-Car, je veux payer ! Tu ne vas pas tous payer pour moi non ? Alors voilà.

-Bella... Dis-je.

-Non, je veux payer.

Mais elle est têtue. Je lâchais mes couverts et la regardai droit dans les yeux

-Que veux-tu payez hein ?! Je n'ai pas de loyer, c'est à Jasper je te signal !

Et c'est vrai ! Jasper n'as pas voulu que je paye....

-Eh bien la nourriture... Je ne sais pas moi. Dit-elle.

-C'est complètement stupide Bella ! Et en parlant de ton appartement, tu n'as  
pas dit que tu allais le faire louer ?!

-Si, mais je me suis dit au cas où.

Pardon ?!

Je la regardai.

-Au cas où quoi Bella ?! Dis-je légèrement énerver.

-Eh bien...

-Oui ?! Dis-je.

-On ne sait jamais Edward ! Qui sait peut-être qu'on va se quitter ?! Je ne sais  
pas moi ! Imagine je me retrouve seule à la rue !

Elle s'était lever en me disant cela et moi je suivis son mouvement, encore plus  
énerver.

Mais ! Elle se fout de moi là ! Jamais au grand jamais je la quitterais et si  
même sa arriverais dans un monde parallèle, je ne la laisserais pas dans la rue.

-On a dit qu'on allait vivre ensemble non ? Dis-je plus calmement

-Si... Mais...

-Mais quoi ?! Tu ne m'aimes plus ?! Tu en a marre de moi ?!

-Arrête tu veux ! Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! Tu sais que je t'aime ! Mais la tu commences sérieusement à me saoulée.

-Je te saoul ?! C'est qui, qui vient me dire tous les jours je t'aime ? C'est qui, qui maintenant doute de nous ?! C'est qui, qui est en train de fuir ?! Dis-je en criant presque.

-Je ne fuie pas ! Je prends mes précautions !

Mais oui !

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et même si j'étais vraiment énerver, ça me  
faisait mal de la voir comme ça...

-Je t'aime Bella... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? Dis-je doucement.

-J'ai confiance en toi... J'ai juste peur !

Mais de quoi bon dieu ?!

-De quoi ?! Dis-je.

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Que tu trouves une fille plus belle et que tu ne trompes  
avec.

J'ouvris la bouche, comment pouvais-t-elle penser sa de moi ?! Après tout ce que  
j'avais fait pour elle. Jamais je n'irai la tromper. Jamais.

-C'est comme ça que tu me croies ? Tu croies que je suis un coureur de jupon  
comme Jacob ?! Que je drague tout ce qui est sur mon passage ?

-Non... Bien sûr que non... Mais...

Elle sembla réfléchir, mais à quoi ?! J'étais blessé ! Blessé qu'elle me  
considère comme ça, blessé qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en moi, comme moi j'ai en  
elle. J'étais vraiment énerver.

-Si tu croies vraiment que je suis comme ça ! Si tu croies sérieusement ça ! Si  
tu n'as aucune confiance en moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais la, tu peux t'en  
aller !

Je regrettais de suite la fin de ma phrase. C'était sortie sur le coup de la  
colère mais elle ne fit rien à part me mettre une gifle monumentale.

Mais pour qui elle se prend !

Elle sembla choquer d'elle-même car elle mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche.  
Putain j'avais mal. Je la regardais choquer qu'elle est osée me frapper. Elle  
m'avait encore plus blessé et mon cœur se serra. J'avais envie de lui crier mais  
je me retenais, car je savais que j'allais encore plus regretter mes paroles.

-Je... Dit-elle.

Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

- Non, ne parle pas ! Dis-je.

Je pris ma veste et claqua la porte. Ma main toujours sur ma joue endolorie je  
pris l'ascenseur en pensant à comment tout avait basculé en une fraction de  
secondes. Une dispute c'était déclencher. Notre première dispute.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage d'en dessous. Non. Je n'avais aucune envie de  
voir Alice en ce moment ! Mais à ma plus grande surprise ce ne fut pas Alice  
mais juste mon meilleur ami.

-Edward ?! Dit-il.

-Salut Jasper...

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant ma joue.

-Wow... Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ?!

-Dispute...

-Eh ben dis-donc, elle t'à bien marquer.

-Hum...

-Tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas... Là je suis juste vraiment énerver.

Il me sourit et m'emmena au bar du coin. Il commanda deux bières. C'est comme ça  
que je me retrouvais à lui raconter tout ce qu'il c'était passer.

-Ouai... et après ?

-Elle ma gifler ! Et elle pleurait, j'avais mal pour elle mais...

-Elle t'avait blessé...

-Oui... Alors je suis partie sans lui laisser terminer sa phrase.

-Hum... Je voie. C'est votre première dispute Edward... Ça allait bien arriver  
un jour, mais faut reconnaître que tu es allé un peu fort en lui disant de  
partir.

-Je sais mais...

-Attends. Elle a subi une grosse déception, elle avait confiance en Jacob, elle  
lui avait donner son amour, son cœur tous. Mais il l'a trompé.

Rien que de penser à lui ça m'énervait.

-Je sais...Mais...

-Attends ! Donc, tu ne peux pas l'obliger entre guillemet de te faire confiance  
même si tu lui à prouver que tu l'aimais des centaines de fois, car elle l'a  
fait déjà une fois. Elle a peur, c'est simple... Il faut lui laisser du temps  
même si ça te blesse... Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en veut. La preuve elle pleurait  
et elle a voulue s'excuser...

Il avait complètement raison, si je me mettais à la place de Bella je comprenais  
un peu mais... Je ne sais pas...

-T'as raison...

Il sourit.

J'étais juste un peu orgueilleux...

-Mais, pour la gifle aussi elle y est allée un peu loin... Tu as vraiment du la  
blesser... Dit-il.

Je touchai ma joue...

-Tu sais Ed, les filles il ne faut jamais les contredire pour l'argent. Jamais.  
C'est une règle très importante.

-Mouai...

Il rit, j'étais déjà un peu mieux... Je lui en voulais encore un peu mais Jasper  
avait raison... J'aimais Bella et elle aussi, je le sait... Elle a juste peur.

-Maintenant vieux, faudrait penser à lui parler car je pense qu'elle ne va pas  
très bien.

-Hum...

-Tu sais, ce n'est qu'une dispute, malheureusement il y en aura encore... Mais  
c'est la vie de couple... Moi aussi avec ta sœur c'est pas toujours rose et  
passionnée.

Je rie.

-Ah bon ?

-Oh oui ! Mais bon, pour le moment ça va et je m'en plains pas ! Allez vas  
rejoindre ta Bella.

-Oui... Merci vieux, ça m'a fait vraiment du bien de te parler.

-C'est mon job, en tant qu'ami et psy.

Je rie et il se leva et sortie du bar avec moi. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, et il  
en sortie un étage avant moi.

-Bonne chance.

-Merci...

Les portes se refermèrent pour monter un étage au-dessus. Il était 22h45. Sa  
faisait 3h que j'étais avec Jasper. Je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé la première  
heure. Il fallait que je me calme avant.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Alice qui me lança un regard meurtrier. Elle me  
repoussa dans l'ascenseur.

-Edward... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mais, elle... Je sais juste  
qu'elle s'en veut énormément et qu'elle à passer 2h30 à pleurer dans mes bras en  
répétant que c'était sa faute !

Mon cœur se serra... Non, Bella...

-Je m'en veux déjà assez Alice...

-Tant mieux ! Elle dort... Elle s'est enfin endormie... Fais attention à elle  
grand frère... Je ne veux pas que tu foire tout.

-Hum...

Elle sourit.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer... Tu as surement tes torts autant  
qu'elle mais espèce de grand orgueilleux, va t'excuser.

-Si tu permets, dis-je ironiquement.

-Mouai...

-Merci, Jasper t'expliquera...

Elle me fit un baiser sur la joue et descendit les escaliers rejoindre son  
homme.

Je poussais un grand soupir et entra dans mon appartement. Je montais à l'étage  
et la retrouvais là, coucher avec mon t-shirt mouiller de ses pleurs. Elle avait  
un sommeil agité. Elle bougeait et parlais.

-Edward...

Sa voix était cassée... Je m'approchai d'elle et m'assit à ses côtés. Je ne  
pouvais pas la laisser paniquer toute la nuit...

Je pris une mèche de ses cheveux et me mis à caresser son visage.

-Bella... Dis-je.

Elle bougea un peu et ouvra délicatement les yeux. Quand je vis ce chocolat  
triste et ses yeux bouffis d'avoir autant pleurer, le peu de colère qui restait  
avait disparus...

-Edward ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui...

Elle se leva et se mit en face de moi.

-Oh mon dieu Edward ! Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais jamais du te gifler ! Je...

Elle se mit à pleurer et je la pris dans mes bras.

-Shhh... Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir dit ces paroles... Je ne le pensais pas...  
C'était sur le coup de la colère...

Elle renifla encore et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, et je te confiance ! J'ai juste paniqué... J'ai... Tu comprends avec Jack...

Je la repris dans mes bras.

-Ce n'est rien Bella... J'ai compris maintenant... Si tu veux encore garder ton  
appartement, il n'y a pas de soucis et si tu veux vraiment payer... Juste la  
moitié des courses alors... Dis-je.

Elle sourit.

-Merci... Tu m'en veux encore ?

-Non... C'est passer... J'arriverais jamais à t'en vouloir longtemps de toute  
façon... Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça !

Elle rit et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Et si on allait dormir ? Dis-je épuisé.

-Ok...

Je retirai mon pantalon et mon t-shirt pour rester en boxer, je me mis sous la  
couverture et Bella me rejoins quelques minutes après. Son dos contre mon torse,  
j'allais m'endormir quand mon téléphone sonna. Je pris vite sans voir qui  
c'était et répondit.

-Allo ? Dis-je d'une voie fatiguer.

-Non mais je rêve tu dors déjà ?!

-Hum...

-Monsieur aurait fait des cochonneries ?

-Emmet ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-C'est qu'il n'a pas changé ! Toujours aussi grincheux quand on le réveille !

-Emmet, je vais raccrocher !

J'entendis un « passe-moi ce téléphone ! » et un « abrutis ». Je reconnus tout  
de suite la voix de Rosalie.

-Edward... Désolé de te réveiller.

-C'est rien...

-On voulait juste vous dire que demain on va à 14h aux bains et que le soir on  
est invité chez ta sœur.

-Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit sa avant ?

-Peut-être parce qu'elle vient de nous appeler... Elle veut fêter quelque  
chose...

-Ah... Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

-De rien futur beau-frère.

Je rie.

-Aller je te laisse bisous, Dit-elle.

-Ciao bisous.

Je posai mon téléphone sur ma commode et me remit contre Bella.

-Ton frère est unique, dit-elle.

-Je sais...

Nous rîmes puis je lui fis un baiser sur l'épaule et m'endormis contre Bella.

***

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant sonnette et tambouriner à la porte. Au  
début, j'ai cru que c'était dans mon rêve mais je me suis dit que ça n'avait  
rien avoir... Et j'ai ouvert les yeux... Putain de porte... Bella couvrait sa  
tête avec son coussin et je pu m'empêcher de rire.

J'enlevais ma couverture et descendit en boxer ouvrir la porte. On sonna encore  
une fois et je criai.

-C'est bon !! J'arrive !!

J'ouvris la porte sur Alice.

-Alice ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de venir réveiller les gens ainsi.

-Ouai ouai...

Elle entra et me regarda.

-Hum... Il te faudra de nouveaux sous-vêtements.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et alla dans la cuisine me préparer un café.

-Tu veux ? Dis-je.

-Non merci... Ou est Bella ?

Je bus une gorger de café et répondit à Alice.

-Elle dort.

-Vous vous êtes arrangés hier ?

-Ouai.

Je bus encore et alla m'asseoir sur mon salon. Alice vint s'asseoir en face de  
moi.

-Où est Jasper ?

-Il... Prépare des trucs pour ce soir...

-Comment ça ?

-Ben oui, la fête ce soir... On a besoins de truc...

-Alice ?!

-Oublie ! Tu verras ce soir. Me dit-elle avec son sourire.

J'allais riposter mais Bella descendit les escaliers.

-Salut Alice... Dit-elle.

-Salut Bella ! Tu sais que...

-Stop ! S'il te plait... J'ai mal à la tête t'imagine même pas, je viens d'aller vomir et je suis fatiguer alors s'il te plait... Dit Bella.

Alice se renfrogna et parut réfléchir à sa phrase. Bella vint vers moi et  
m'embrassa tendrement.

-Bonjour... Dit-elle.

-Bonjour... Tu ne vas toujours pas bien ? Tu veux aller chez le médecin ?

-Non ça va aller Edward... Rien de grave.

-Mais... Ripostais-je.

-C'est rien...

Elle sourit et se leva pour aller prendre une tasse de café.

-Bon ben je vous laisse... Comme personne ne veut m'écouter. Mais avant, j'ai  
apporté ça ! Elle sortit un sac de son sac à main. Ecoutez-moi bien ! Vous  
mettrez sa cette après-midi ! C'est clair ?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et moi je sourie.

-Oui Alice... On se voit cette après-midi... Dis-je.

-Oui ! Bon ciao ciao.

Elle posa le sac au salon et sortie. Je me levai pour prendre Bella dans mes  
bras. Son dos contre mon torse. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur mon épaule et  
moi la mienne dans son cou. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes.

Au bout d'un moment elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa.

-Et si on allait voir le cadeau de ma sœur...

- Je ne suis pas très confiante...

Je rie et alla prendre le sac, quand j'ouvris je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et  
aussi d'avaler de travers en voyant ensuite ce que Bella devra mettre...

-Pourquoi tu ries ? Dit-elle.

Je la regardais elle, puis ce maillot et déglutis.

Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant ma tête et s'approcha de moi pour me prendre  
le sac, elle sortit deux maillots de bains bleu nuit. Un pour homme et l'autre  
pour femme.

-Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Bella...

-Ta sœur... Je... Grrrr !!!

Je me mis à rire. Mais quand Bella posa ses yeux sévères sur moi je m'arrêtai  
tout de suite. Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

-Bella... Tu es très belle... Et ce maillot de bain t'ira très bien... Même si  
je sens que je devrais te coller à moi.

-Hum...

-Tu vas le mettre ?

-J'ai pas trop le choix... Si je ne le mets pas ta sœur va me le faire payer, ce  
qui signifie 4h de shopping, en plus je n'ai pas d'autre maillot de bain...

J'embrassai son front.

-Tu seras parfaite...

Elle sourit et j'embrassai ses lèvres douces.

***

- Edward je ne peux pas ! Pleurnicha-t-elle...

-Mais si mon amour... Tu es magnifique.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain habiller de cette tenue... J'ouvris la bouche,  
elle était tellement sexy là-dedans. Un maillot de bain bleu nuit 2 pièces...  
Enfin il y avait un peu de tissu au-devant qui raccordai le haut et le bas mais  
vraiment très peu.

-Alors ?

-Si tu veux on reste à la maison, dis-je plein de sous-entendus.

-Edward...

-Hum...

Elle s'approcha de moi caressa mon torse, puis mes épaules et passa sa main  
délicatement au-dessus de mon boxer.

Oh mon dieu...

Puis elle se recula et je la regardais ahurie.

-Plus tard mon amour...

-Oh !

Elle rit et mit son jeans et son t-shirt par-dessus son maillot. Moi je  
m'habillais aussi et rejoignis Bella devant la porte.

J'ouvris la porte et sortie avec Bella, nous allions rejoindre Rosalie, Emmet,  
Alice et Jasper aux bains.

***

J'étais avec Bella, Alice et Jasper... Nous attendions Rosalie et Emmet.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils n'arrivent pas à s'abstenir... ! Dit Alice.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Bella se mit plus contre moi.

Les retardèrent arrivèrent enfin.

-Enfin vous voilà ! Cria Alice.

-Hum... On a eu des bouchons...

Je rie.

-On vous croie... Dis-je ironiquement.

-Bon on va tous ce changer ! On se rejoint après !

Bella m'embrassa tendrement pour me dire à plus mais je mis une mais sur ses  
reins, pour l'approcher de moi. Je demandai accès à sa langue qui vint caresser  
la mienne.

-Bon les deux amoureux ! Dès que vous aurez terminé de vous bouffez les  
amygdales, prévenez moi ! Dit Alice.

Bella se mit à rire et partie aux vestiaires des filles et moi je rejoignis  
Jasper et Emmet. Celui-ci me regarda et se mit à rire.

-Quoi ?! Dis-je.

-Hum... Rien... J'adore ce brillant sur tes lèvres, c'est tout.

-Ce que tu peux être chiant !

J'essuyais mes lèvres et alla me changer. J'enlevai mon pantalon et mon t-shirt  
pour rester en maillot de bain. Quand les trois avions finis, on se regardait  
tous.

-Alice ! Criâmes tous les trois.

Nous avions tous le même maillot de bain juste de couleur différent. Moi bleu,  
Emmet rouge et Jasper vert. Je rêve...

Nous sortions tous les trois rejoindre nos moitiés. Je vis Rosalie avec un  
maillot de bain pour femme enceinte très sexy et bien sûr il était rouge.  
Ensuite Alice rejoignis son mari avec son maillot de bain vert et enfin Bella  
avec ce magnifique maillot de bain. Ces joues rougies par mon regard, elle vint  
se blottir contre moi.

Nous allions tous les six vers la première piscine chauffer et là, Emmet arriva  
en courant en poussant sur son passage Bella dans la piscine. Bella ressortie de  
l'eau en criant.

-Emmet !!!

-Désolé miss Swan, Rosalie est enceinte...

Nous nous mîmes à rire et je rejoignis Bella déjà trempé.

Elle s'accrocha à moi et je la pris contre moi.

-Toujours collé c'est pas possible ça ! Dit Emmet.

-La ferme ! Dis-je en même temps que Bella.

Rosalie tapa l'arrière de la tête à mon frère.

-Aie... Se plaignant-t-il.

Tout le monde se mit à rire pendant que Rosalie leva les yeux aux ciels.

Quelques minutes plus tard Bella sortie de la piscine avec Alice et Rosalie pour  
aller se faire un massage. Et là, comme à la télé Bella monta les escaliers et  
essora ses cheveux. Cette vue sur son corps parfait, son jolie petit cul dans ce  
maillot... Ma virilité se réveilla. Merde ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment  
Edward ! Les gens vont te prendre pour un pervers. Pense à un truc dégueu. Je  
vie Jasper. Imagine Jasper et Alice... Beurk !

Amen !

POV BELLA.

Nous étions sorties de la piscine, je remarquais qu'Alice me regardais bizarrement... Comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose... Elle m'en parlera quand elle le voudra. Nous et étions en train de nous faire masser... Au début j'avais refusé voyant que c'était des mecs... Mais dès qu'il avait mis ses mains sur mes épaules je m'étais tout de suite laisser aller... C'était du pur bonheur jusqu'à que Alice me fasse sérieusement paniquer.

-Les filles ! Pour la soirée de ce soir... Il faut que vous soyez là à 17h  
tapante. Les garçons nous rejoindrons à 19h30. Nous aurons exactement 2h30 pour  
nous préparé... Ce qui sera peu ! Très peu ! Dit Alice

-Tu rigoles la ?! Deux heures trente ! Dis-je choquer.

-Chut ! Laisse-moi finir ! Répondit-elle.

-Ce préparer pour quoi Alice ? Dit Rosalie.

-Eh bien pour le thème de ma soirée... « « The FBI's Girls ! »... Ça sera  
magnifique ! Alors, vous viendrez habiller normalement... Mais on va se changer  
! J'ai tout acheté ! Un déguisement pur ! C'est un ensemble noir sexy !  
Décolleté avec votre nom et FBI écrie dessus... Il y a aussi la casquette et la  
ceintures avec les équipements... Des vraies menottes... Le bâton ainsi que des  
chaussures à talon pour faire sa encore plus sexy...

Oh. Mon. Dieu !

-Pardon ?! M'écriais-je.

Les masseurs avalèrent leurs salivent.

-Bella... C'est un grand fantasme pour les mecs... On va s'amuser ! Quel mec  
n'aimerait pas ça ?! N'est-ce pas Messieurs ?

Les masseurs sourirent et hochèrent la tête.

-Tu voies ! Ils vont adorer et nous on va les torturer. Ça sera marrant... J'ai  
prévue plein de jeu...

-Alice... Dis-je.

- Oh Bella ne soit pas rabat-joie ! On va fêter mon emménagement, on va boire...

-Euh... Dit Rosalie.

-T'inquiète Rose j'ai pris des trucs sans alcool... Bref. On va faire la fête  
quoi !

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi Alice... Dis-je peu convainque.

-Merci !!!

-Ouai...Dis-je.

Je sens que la soirée va être longue...

**Avez-vous aimez ?  
Prochain chapitre... Mercredi je pense  
Bonne rentrée à tout le monde :P**

**CLICKER EN BAS ! mDr =D**

**BSX**

**Vanessa**


	32. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 31 qui est TRES LONG selon moi mDr

Il y a 4 chansons mais tout de même 24 PAGES WORD !!!

mDr

Bref...

J'espère que vous allez aimez...

Prochain chapitre Dimanche soir... Car vendredi et Samedi je ne suis pas là donc j'essaie de taper un peu ce soir et samedi soir... On verra xD

Pour ce qui est du BB j'hésite encore... Je pense que elle l'apprendra dans le chapitre 32 ou 33 mais je ne sais pas comment triste car... (chut fo rien dire !) Ou très bien je verrai mDr 

BSX

Bonne lecture

Vanessa

**PS : Ce chapitre n'est pas corriger car, ma correctrice n'as pas eu le temps et fo dire qu'il est long et comme je vous avait dit mercredi et que nous sommes jeudi je le poste aujourd'hui et le corrigerais plus tard Bisous bisous**

Réponses au Reviews non abonnées :

memette : Merci de ta review xD Et oui tu le savais mDr Bisous bisous

jenny : Ahahah les mec tous les mêmes comme tu le dis mDr

Elodie52 : Ahahha Tu aimes les chapitres long ? Alors tu vas aimer celui-ci ! mDr Un massage ohh OUI mDr How to be non je ne l'ai pas vue mais j'ai vue des photos L'HORREUR ! hahaha Merci ! Pour l'anniverssaire xD bisous bisous

LaEtIcIa =P : Merci xD

chloé : Alice... Hum... Je sais pas tu croie ? ahahha Bisous bisous xD

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 31

POV BELLA.

Il était 16h20, nous venions d'arriver à la maison et j'était crever. Les bains c'était super ! Relaxant et les massages... Hum... Rien à dire. A part un peu d'appréhension pour ce soir... Tout allait bien.

Edward vint se blottir contre moi et embrassa mon cou.

-Ca va ? Dit-il.

-Hum... Mieux, Je dois aller chez Alice vers 17h...

-Alors sa nous laisse un peu de temps...

-Edward...

-Tu m'as laisser en plan avant de partir, et à la piscine... J'ai crue que j'allais te prendre et le faire sur place.

-Hum...

J'étais heureuse de lui faire cette effet... Je n'était pas la seul faible.

Il allait monter mon haut, mais je pris ses poignées.

-Plus tard mon amour...

-Mais...

-Tu verra, ça sera mieux...

Et oui car la tension allait être haute ! Il souffla de mécontentement et je le pris pour l'embrasser.

-Ne m'en veux pas... Dis-je sur ses lèvres.

Il sourie et m'embrassa encore.

-T'inquiète...

***

J'inspirai un grand coup et toqua à la porte. Alice l'ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

-Bella ! Te voilà !

Elle prit mon bras et m'attira à l'intérieur.

Oh. Mon. Dieu !

-Tu aimes ?! Dit-elle.

Je regardais l'appartement transformer. Il y avait une cage à barreaux ainsi que trois chaises disposer, de l'alcool, des menottes, et j'en passe... Complètement transformer.

-Euh... Dis-je.

-On va s'amuser !

-Je voie ça... Alice... Euh... Comment ?

-Oh ! Pas trop compliquer... J'ai un ami qui est le fils d'un producteur de film type policier et je lui ai demander ou il commandais leur truc Bref. Il m'as dit que c'était trop chère alors il m'as donner des truc qu'ils n'utilisait plus.

-Ah... Dis-je.

Rosalie apparut et me fis la bise. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-J'arrive ! Cria Alice.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et je regardai Rosalie.

-Oh ! Me regarde pas comme ça... C'est Alice ! Elle est capable de tout.

-Ouai... Je voie ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard Alice arriva en criant.

-LES COSTUMES SONT LA !!!! VITE ON VA SE PREPARER !

Rosalie haussa les épaules et nous entrâmes dans la chambre pour nous changer.

***

Je me regardais dans le miroir... Oh mon dieu... Emmet, Jasper et Edward vont me voire comme ça... Un slim noir avec des chaussures à talon. Une ceinture muni de menottes, ma carte d'identité, le bâton... Le pull noir aussi avec « FBI Agent Swan » écrit dessus... Un décolleter plus que plongeant. J'avais bien sûr exiger de mettre un top en dessous. Une casquette noir avec FBI écrit au devant et des lunettes de soleil ! Je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça bon dieu !

-Bella ! Sort de là ! Il faut qu'on répète !

-Répéter ?! Mais quoi Alice ?!!

-Ouvre cette porte !

J'inspirai un grand coup en voyant mes cheveux détacher et bouclé, mes yeux légèrement maquiller et un peu de rouge à lèvre. Je mis ma casquette et mes lunettes et sortie de la salle de bain.

Je vie Alice portant comme une robe assez courte, une casquette la même ceinture avec les même équipement... Rosalie quand à elle portait Un costume FBI pour femme enceinte... Son ventre arrondie était magnifique... La ceinture aussi ainsi que la casquette et les équipement. Au moins, Alice m'avait pris un slim... Car une robe ou autre... Non merci !

-Nous sommes magnifiques ! Dit Alice.

-Si tu le dis... Dis-je.

Elle ne répondit pas et commença.

-Chacun de nous s'occupera de son chéri. Ils viendront à la maison et rentreront sans permission, comme je l'ai dis à Jasper. Ensuite, une musique arrivera et là, ça sera à nous. Une petite danse, un peu de chant...

-Euh... Je me sens déjà assez ridicule comme ça... Dis-je.

-Bella ! Je veux que tu te prenne au jeu mais à fond ! Alors que veux-tu contre pour que je sois sûr que tu jouera le jeu ?

Hum... Intéressant.

-Tout ce que je veux ?! Dis-je.

-Oui ! Tout ! Dit-elle.

Rosalie rigola et dit.

-Réfléchie bien !

-Hum... Plus de shopping pendant un mois !

-Un mois ?!! Mais... tu n'auras plus d'habits !

-Alice... Tu as dit tout !

-Très bien... Mais si tu te défile ce soir... Tu devras venir tout les samedi avec moi.

Je pouvais réussir. Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver...

-Marcher conclue !

Elle serra ma main.

-Tu vient de faire un pacte avec le diable ! Dit Rosalie en riant.

-Je sais... Ris-je.

-Bien ! Maintenant au boulot ! Il nous reste 40 min pour répéter ! Alors déjà la chanson... La quelle vous voulez ?

Je regardais les titres.

-Du Britney Spears ?! M'écriais-je.

Déjà qu'avec cette ensemble je ressemblais plus à une streap-tiseuse qu'autre chose mais là ! Surtout ces chansons !

-Bella ! Contrat contrat ! Chantonna-t-elle.

Fichue contrat Grrr...

-Je t'avais prévenue ! Dit Rosalie

-Je sais...

-Bon ! Comme Bella ne veut pas choisir ! Rose ? Toxic ou Radar ?

-Euh... Si tu veux vraiment bouger je dirais Toxic... Si non euh...

Oh seigneur ! Je vais vraiment mourir aujourd'hui.

-Oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! Alors HOP vite vite une petite chorégraphie !

POV EDWARD

Bella était partie chez Alice pour je ne sais quoi et j'allais me reposer quand on sonna à la porte. J'allai ouvrir et tomba sur Jasper et Emmet.

-Salut ! Dis-je.

-Eddy... Je t'aime frérot ! Mais la pitié va t'habiller ! Tu peux au moins mettre un jeans sur ton boxer non ?!

-Toi pudique ?! C'est la meilleure !

Je montai en courant et mis un jeans et un t-shirt. En redescendant je vie mon meilleur ami et mon grand frère assis sur mon salon bières à la main. Quand Jasper me vit il me lança une bière que je rattrapai et ouvrai pour boire.

-Alors Jasper ! Que prépare notre soeur aujourd'hui ?

-Euh... Même moi je ne sais pas... Elle ma juste demander de l'aide pour installer une cage énorme et ma dit que nous devions rentrer dans l'appartement à 19h30 précis.

-Une cage ?! Dit Emmet.

Venant de ma soeur sa ne me choquai pas; mais alors pas du tout. Ce qui m'inquiétait c'était Bella. Comment allais-t-elle réagir ?

-Oui une cage ! Dis-Jasper.

-Mon dieu ! Je sens que je vais rigoler ! Répondit-il.

-Je me demande ce que sera le thème ce soir... Dis-je.

-On a eu droit à tout! Vampires, Disney, Docteurs... Répondit Emmet.

-Et encore... Dit-Jasper.

-On verra bien... Dis-je avant d'avaler ma bière.

***

-Vous êtes prêt ? Dit Jasper, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Je croie... Dis-je.

-Mais oui ! Ouvre ! Dit Emmet.

-Ok... Dit Jasper.

Il ouvrit la poignée de la porte de son appartement. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Alice devenait de plus en plus folle. La cage était comment dire IMPRESSIONNANTE ! Trois chaises poser au milieu du salon, des objets de police. Police ?! C'est sa son thème ?! Si c'était comme tout les ans, il y aura un show, un souper, des rires, des boisson alcooliques et enfin un karaoké. Mais le show était toujours... Who ! Et en plus aujourd'hui il y avait Bella ! Avait-elle accepter ? Je ne sais pas...

Une musique démarra et là, le dos de deux femmes, avec FBI écris au dessus apparut. Tous un Costume différent... Ou était Bella ?!

_(Britney Spears – Toxic)_

Rosalie commença le premier couplet en se déhanchant et se tournant vers nous.

_Rosalie_

-Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin'

-Oh dieu ! Dit Emmet.

Ce fut au tour d'Alice qui fit les même pas avec le deuxième couplet.

_(Alice)_

-There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it

Jasper avala sa salive bruyamment. Ce qui eu le don de me faire rire. Ou était Bella ?

Les deux filles se mirent à chanter le 3 ème couplet ensemble tout en s'avançant vers leur conjoints.

_(Rosalie et Alice)_

-Too high

Can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now

Et là la musique qui annonça le refrain, une belle brune, sexy, séduisante arriva et chanta le refrain en rythme avec Alice et Rosalie. Leur chorégraphie correspondait exactement. Elle me souriais et chantais. Moi, j'était là, la bouche ouverte. Cette ensemble était juste le plus tentant de tous. Ces lunettes, la casquette, la ceinture et le reste...

Elle s'avança dangereusement de moi et quand elle arriva enfin à ma hauteur; elle me poussa sensuellement sur la chaise.

(Bella Alice et Rosalie) -With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride You're toxic

I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi et retira ses lunettes en chantant la suite. Tellement sexy.

Oh seigneur !

Elle bougea sensuellement sur moi pendant que Rosalie et Alice reprirent l'autre couplet. Ma virilité se reveilla et elle le remarqua en souriant. J'étais très géné ! Si Emmet le remarquais, j'entendrais parler de sa même à mes 80 ans !

(Alice et Rosalie)

-It's getting late

To give it up

I took a sip

From my devil cup

Slowly

It's taking over me

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et nos langues se carréssèrent. Puis, en me lachant brutalement elle repris la suite et m'attira contre elle en chantant. Elle se déhancha en souriant et pris mes mains pour les menottées. Ma virilité toujours au rendez vous ! Je regardais Emmet, mais heureusement il semblait subir la même chose que moi !

(Bella)

-Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now

Le refrain revint et là elle me mis dans la cage. Elle me fis un clin d'oeil et alla vers Alice et Rosalie pour continuer le refrain. Je regardais autour de moi; Jasper était menottée à une chaise et Emmet à l'autre bout de la cage. Les deux était concentrés sur leur conjointes.

Je regardais Bella qui se déhanchais à merveille coller à ma soeur et Rosalie. Elle chantèrent le refrain ensemble.

_(Rosalie Alice et Bella)_

-With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic

I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

Et la ce fut la mort, toutes les filles allèrent vers leur conjoints et nous faisait subir les pires choses au monde. Car, nous avions les menottes alors... Pas le droit de toucher...

Bella caressa ma joue, passa sa langue sur mes lèvres et toucha mon torse. Elle caressa ensuite mes fesses et m'attira à elle. Puis ces lèvres à quelques millimètres de mois chantèrent:

_(Bella)_

-Taste of my lips

I'm on a ride

Puis elle m'embrassa tendrement pendant que Rosalie continuais.

_(Rosalie)_

You're toxic

I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

Puis ce fut à Alice de chanter.

_(Alice)_

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic

I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

Bella regarda mes yeux et continua avec les filles.

_(Rosalie Alice et Bella)_

Intoxicated me now

With your loving now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

I'm intoxicated me now

With your loving now

I think I'm ready now

La musique prit fin et les filles éclatèrent de rire.

-Who ! Dit Alice.

-Si vous verriez vos têtes ! Dit Rosalie.

-Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas rire avant ! Rigola Bella.

Puis elle mit sa bouche contre mon oreille.

-Avez-vous aimez Monsieur Cullen ?

-Hum... Beaucoup !

Elle rie et m'embrassa.

Alice fit un bruit et Bella se recula et pris un air sérieux.

Elle nous détacha pendant que Rosalie et Alice allèrent préparer quelque chose.

-Je vais me changer, dit Bella.

Je la retins.

-Non... tu est parfaite !

-Très bien... Mais juste un peu... Après je me change.

Je lui sourie comme toute réponse.

Ma virilité c'était enfin calmer...

Elle se mit sur ses genoux et Alice arriva accompagner de Rose.

-Alors ! Voilà le principe, vous êtes assis, et vous devez répondre à des questions sur votre couple. Si la réponse est fausse, ou que vous ne répondez pas... Un cul sec de tequila. Juste les mec. Rose, moi et Bella posons les questions mais, nous les posons pour une autre personne. Bella s'occupera de Jasper, moi de Emmet et Rosalie de Edward.

-Je sens qu'on va rigoler. Dit Emmet.

Nous nous assîmes tous sur le sofa, tandis que Bella, Rose et Alice était assise en face.

-Très bien... On commence par Bella, 3, 2, 1, top !

-Jasper, ou est-ce que tu as rencontré Alice ? Dit Bella.

Il sourie et répondit.

-A Londres, à côté du Big Ben.

Alice sourit.

-C'est juste. Répondit-elle.

-Emmet, est-ce Rosalie ou toi qui commande à la maison. Demanda Alice.

-Moi bien sûr. Répondit-il.

-Faux. Tu bois ! Dit Rosalie.

-Mais... Dit-il.

-Mais rien ! Tu bois !

Il se renfrogna et bue cul sec le verre d'alcool.

-Edward, quel est ton plus gros fantasme, l'as-tu réaliser ?

Hum... Devais-je répondre à sa ? J'en avais plusieurs... regardais le verre de tequila et Bella; celle-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-Le faire dans un lieu public... Enfin pas devant les gens... Mais... Bref !

Emmet haussa les sourcils et Jasper se mit à rire.

Alice regarda Emmet et dit.

-Si Rose te demanderai de avaler du boudin le ferais-tu ?

Emmet mis une main sur sa bouche. Il détestait mais alors horrible !

-Euh... Si elle veut que je vomisse après... Mais oui, pour ma Rose je ferais n'importe quoi !

Celle-ci sourit et ce fut au tour de Jasper.

-Jasper, si Alice te demanderait d'aller dans un couple échangistes irais-tu ?

Il toussota un peu et pris le verre de tequila pour le boire cul sec.

-Je ne répons pas à ça... Dit-il.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Emmet, question assez difficile... Quel est ta plus grosse connerie et la regrettes-tu ? Dit Alice.

-Hum... Euh... Eh bien, un soir j'était mais alors complètement bourrer ! J'était avec un pote et là... On est aller dans un club de streap-tease... Mon pote as demander au directeur si je pouvais faire un show... Moi tellement bourré, j'accepte. Alors j'enfile un boxer et des habits par dessus bref. Le rideau s'ouvre et je ne voie rien car la lumière brule mes yeux... J'avance vers la barre et commence à me déhanchez pour ces belles demoiselles, que je ne voyais pas. Et là, je voie une main assez grande me mettre un billet dans mon boxer. La lumière s'apaise et je me rend compte que je suis entourer de mec. Juste des mec ! Un club de streap-tease gai !

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Sérieux Emmet ? Dit Bella.

-Oh oui ! Et oh dieu je regrette ! J'ai rien contre les gai mais qu'ils me touchent rien que d y penser olala beurk !

Emmet était fidèle à lui même seul lui pouvait se retrouver dans tes situations pareils.

Après avoir calmer notre fou rire, Bella demanda à Jasper.

-As-tu essayer les expériences homos ?

-J'ai déjà eu des plans à 3... Deux mec et une fille... Mais je ne l'ai pas toucher !

-Sérieux ?! Dit Alice.

-Oui... Répondit-il.

-Eh bien chéri... Tu sais quoi m'offrir à mon anniversaire.

-Alice ! Criâmes tous.

-Oh ! C'est bon hein...

Rosalie secoua sa tête de droit à gauche et posa ma question.

-Quel est le truc le plus fou que tu est fait au lit ?

Bella rigola, et je lui fis un sourire.

-Bon et si on changeait ?! Dit Emmet.

-Comment ça ? Dit Alice.

-On échange on pose les question et comme gage... Vous devrez pas boire car Rose ne peut pas mais... Enlever un de vos habit.

-Non, non... Dit Bella.

Alice la regarda, celle-ci souffla.

-Ok. Dit Bella.

Ma pauvre Bella...

POV BELLA.

Jasper me regarda et commença.

-Si, Ed te demandait de lui fait un truc très cho dans un endroit public le ferais-tu ?

-Hum sa dépend ou...

Edward sourit et moi je m'imaginai déjà...

-Quel fantasme a jamais tu oser a mon frère ? Dit Edward à Rose.

-Hum... La possession ! Enfin... Que un seul donne des ordres et l'autre obéit. Dit-elle en rougissant.

Rosalie rougir ?!

Emmet ouvris grand les yeux et dit.

-Sérieux bébé ?! Tu veux...

-On en reparlera après chéri... Répondit-elle vraiment génée.

Emmet changea vite de sujet et demanda à Alice.

-Comment ta fais jouir Jazz la dernière fois ?

-Fellation, il y a à peine 5h je pense...

Edward prit un verre de tequila et l'avala en un coup.

-Je n'ai rien entendue ! Dit-il.

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf lui, légèrement dégouter.

Jasper me regarda et posa sa question.

-Dans tout tes petits-amis que tu as eu avec qui as tu eu la meilleur relation sexuel ?

-Edward. Répondis-je sans hésiter.

Et c'était vrai ! Celui-ci me regarda sourire au lèvres et je lui fis un clin d'oeil. Il réfléchie et demanda à Rosalie.

-Pourrais tu coucher avec une fille a la demande d'Emmet ?

-Hum... Je ne sais pas...

Emmet choquer recracha la téquila qu'il allait avaler.

-Tu veux dire... Que... !

-EMMET ! MON TAPIS ! Cria Alice.

***

Et ça avait continuer comme ça toute la soirée... Après un bon streap poker ou AMEN Edward m'avait aider, car j'étais vraiment nul ! Emmet avait fini en boxer et je devais avouer qu'il était bien baraquer ! Jasper et Edward en jeans, moi en jeans et top... Sauf les meilleurs Alice et Rosalie était complètement habiller.

Après ça, nous avions manger, rigoler, et j'avais bue un peu de champagne... J'avais pas très envie d'alcool. Après, vers 00h30, moi et les filles sommes aller nous changer mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. J'était habiller avec un short, les talons d'avant et un top noire. Edward m'embrassant toute les 5 minutes... J'allais mourir ! J'avais envie de lui !Heureusement Alice me « sauva ».

-Karaoké !!! Annonça-t-elle.

-Ouais ! S'écria Rosalie.

-On va faire un battle en premier et après on verra... Dit Alice.

Alice avait préparez trois micro, la télé avec les chanson et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans la chambre 'Alice en trin de choisir les chanson qu'on fera et choisir qui chanteras telle ou telle couplet.

Nous avions enfin choisie et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais là au milieu de Rosalie et Alice micro à la main. Pour cette chanson, je chantais et les filles faisait les coeurs et le refrain avec moi... Ces paroles était vrai et j'étais fier de la chantez à Edward.

Jasper alluma la camera qui allait nous filmer et la musique débuta... Je n'avais pas besoin de lire... Je la connaissais par coeur ! J'avais vue le film une centaine de fois !

_(The Ronettes – Be My Baby)_

Je commençais.

_(Bella)_

-The night we met  /La nuit où on s'est rencontré

I knew I, needed you so  / J'ai su, que j'avais besoin de toi

And if I ever had the chance / Et que si j'en avais un jour la chance

I'd never let you go / Je ne te laisserais jamais partir

So won't you say you love me? /Alors ne me diras-tu pas que tu m'aimes?

I'll make you so proud of me  / Je te rendrai si fier de moi

We'll make them turn their heads / On les fera tourner la tête

Every place we go  / Partout où on ira

So won't you please / Alors s'il te plaît, voudrais-tu

Pendant que je chantait, je regardais Edward... Pour lui faire comprendre que cette chanson était pour lui. Même si d'un certain sens nous l'étions déjà. Le refrain arriva et nous chantâmes les trois ensemble.

_(Rosalie - Bella – Alice)_

-Be my, be my baby / Etre mon, être mon amoureux

Be my little baby / Être mon petit ami

My one and only baby / Mon seul et unique amour

Say you'll be my darling / Dis que tu seras mon chéri

Be my, be my baby / Sois mon, sois mon bébé

Be my baby now (my one and only) / Sois mon bébé maintenant (mon seul et unique)

Whoa whoa whoa

Je repris la suite tout en m'avançant vers lui.

_(Bella)_

-I'll make you happy, baby / Je te rendrai heureux, bébé

Just wait and see / Attends et tu verras

Mes lèvres proches de lui je continuais.

For every kiss you give me / Pour chaque baiser que tu me donneras

I'll give you three / Je t'en donnerai trois

Oh, since the day I saw you /  Oh, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu

I have been waiting for you / Je t'ai attendu

You know I will adore you / Tu sais que je vais t'adorer

Till eternity so won't you please / Jusqu'à l'éternité alors s'il te plait, dis que tu veux

Je reculais et m'assit sur ses genoux en continuant avec les filles. Mon regard encrée dans le sien.

_(Rosalie – Bella - Alice)_

-So come on and be / Alors allez, sois

Be my, be my, be my little baby / Sois mon, sois mon, sois mon petit bébé

My one and only / Mon seul et unique

Say youll be my darling / Dis que tu seras mon chéri

Be my, be my, be my baby now  / Sois mon, sois mon bébé maintenant

Whoa whoa whoa

_(Alice et Rosalie)_

-Be my, be my / Sois mon, sois mon

_(Bella)_

-Be my little baby /  Sois mon petit bébé

_(Rosalie et Alice)_

-My one and only baby / Mon seul et unique bébé

_(Bella)_

- Whoa whoa whoa /

_(Rosalie et Alice)_

-Be my, be my / Sois mon, sois mon

_(Bella)_

Whoa whoa whoa

La musique prit fin et les garçons applaudir, sauf un. Un qui était occuper à m'embrasser tendrement.

-I'm your baby, i'm your little baby, i'm your only baby, i'm your darling ! / Je suis ton amoureux, je suis ton petit ami, je suis ton unique amour, je suis ton chéri ! Me dit-il.

Comme toute réponse je l'embrassai.

-A nous cria Emmet !

Edward me fit un autre baiser avant d'aller au micro avec Jasper et son frère. Alice à ma gauche et Rose à ma droite nous attendions. Quand le début de la chanson commença, je la reconnus de suite.

_(Bruce Channel – Hey Baby)_

Les garçons commencèrent à chanter.

_(Edward – Jasper – Emmet)_

-Hey, hey hey baby! / Hé, hé hé bébé !

I want to know if you'll be my girl / Je veux savoir si tu seras ma copine

Hey, hey hey baby! / Hé, hé hé bébé !

I want to know if you'll be my girl / Je veux savoir si tu seras ma copine

Jasper décrocha le micro et alla vers Alice en chantant.

_(Jasper)_

-When I saw you walking down the street / Quand je t'ai vu descendre la rue

I said that's a kind of girl I'd like to meet / J'ai dit c'est le genre de fille que j'aimerais rencontrer

-She's so pretty, Lord she's fine / Elle est si jolie, Seigneur qu'elle est belle

I'm gonna make her mine all mine / Je la ferai mienne entièrement mienne

Puis les trois reprirent.

_(Jasper – Edward - Emmet)_

-Hey, hey hey baby! / Hé, hé hé bébé !

I want to know if you'll be my girl / Je veux savoir si tu seras ma copine

Emmet alla vers Rosalie en chantant.

_(Emmet)_

-When you turned and walked away / Quand tu as tourné et t'es éloignée

Puis Edward décrocha son micro et vint vers moi.

_(Edward)_

-That's when I want to say / C'est à ce moment que je voulais dire

C'mon baby, give me a whirl / Viens bébé, fais-moi tourbillonner

I want to know if you'll be my girl / Je veux savoir si tu seras ma copine

Ils chantèrent les trois contre leur conjointes et moi avec les yeux de mon amant qui me chantait ces paroles.

_(Jasper – Edward – Emmet )_

-Hey, hey hey baby! / Hé, hé hé bébé !

I want to know if you'll be my girl / Je veux savoir si tu seras ma copine

Et Edward reprit la fin avec son meilleur ami et son frère.

_(Jasper – Emmet – Edward)_

Hey, hey hey baby! / Hé, hé hé bébé !

I want to know if you'll be my girl / Je veux savoir si tu seras ma copine

Hey, hey hey hey hey, baby / Hé, hé hé hé hé, bébé !

Ses yeux encré dans les miens il termina la chanson.

C'mon, baby now...../ Viens bébé, maintenant... .

J'applaudis bien fort accompagner de Rosalie et Alice. Chacune embrassa tendrement son petit ami.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi mon amour... Je t'aime.

Il sourie et repris le chemin de mes lèvres.

Je regardais l'heure, 1h25.

-Je propose une dernière en duo ! Dit Alice.

-D'accord ! Dîmes tous.

Alice sourie de tout ses dents et alla changer la musique. Elle pris une autre chanson de Dirty Dancing. Au moins, je n'était pas la seul à adorer ce film.

-Alors chaque couple, un micro. Dit-elle,

Je me mis avec Edward et prit le micro.

La chanson débuta, c'était à nous. Edward commença en me regardant dans les yeux, avec un sourire magnifique.

_(Dirty Dancing – The time of my life)_

_(Edward)_

-Now I've had the time of my life / Maintenant, c'est le plus beau moment de ma vie

No I never felt like this before / Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme cela

Yes I swear it's the truth / Oui je le jure c'est la vérité

and I owe it all to you / Et je te dois tout cela

Il me fit son sourire en coin et je continuais.

_(Bella)_

-Cause I've had the time of my life / Parce que c'est le plus beau moment de ma vie

and I owe it all to you / Et je te dois tous cela

C'était à Emmet et Rosalie. Celui-ci regardais tendrement sa fiançé et mis une main sur son ventre en chantant.

_(Emmet)_

_-_I've been waiting for so long / J'attendais depuis longtemps

Now I've finally found someone / Maintenant j'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un

To stand by me / Pour être à mes côtés

Rosalie sourie et mis sa main sur celle d'Emmet et continua à chanter.

_(Rosalie)_

-We saw the writing on the wall / Nous avons vus les écrits sur les murs

As we felt this magical fantasy / Nous avons vus les écrits sur les murs Fantasmes

Tout le monde se mis à chantez le refrain.

_(Tout le monde)_

_-_Now with passion in our eyes / Maintenant avec la passion dans nos yeux

There's no way we could disguise it secretly / Il n'y a aucune façon de le cacher secrètement.

So we take each other's hand / Alors on se prend chacun la main

'Cause we seem to understand the urgency / Parce que nous semblons comprendre L'urgence

_(Les garçons)_

_-_just remember / rappelle-toi juste

_(Les filles)_

-You're the one thing / Tu es la seule chose

(Les garçons)

-I can't get enough of /Dont je ne suis jamais rassasié

(Les filles)

-So I'll tell you something / Alors je vais te dire quelque chose

Et tout le monde repris le refrain.

(Tout le monde)

-This could be love because / Cela pourrait être l'amour parce que

-I've had the time of my life / C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie

No I never felt this way before / Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme cela auparavant

Yes I swear it's the truth / Oui je le jure c'est la vérité

And I owe it all to you / Et je te dois tout cela

'Cause I've had the time of my life / C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie

And I've searched through every open door / Et je recherche à travers toute les portes ouvertes

'Til I found the truth / Jusqu'à ce que je trouve la vérité

-And I owe it all to you / Et je te dois tout cela

Alice regarda Jasper et chanta avec lui. Jasper, lui, lui tenait la main en chantant aussi.

(Alice)

-With my body and soul / Avec mon corps et mon âme

I want you more than you'll ever know / Je te veux plus que tu ne le sauras jamais

(Jasper)

-So we'll just let it go / Alors laissons-le allez

Don't be afraid to lose control / Ne sois pas effrayé de perdre le contrôle

(Alice)

-Yes I know whats on your mind / Oui je sais ce qu'il y a dans ton esprit

When you say /Quand tu me dis

Stay with me tonight. / Reste avec moi ce soir

(Jasper)

-Just remember / Rappelle-toi juste

You're the one thing / Tu es la seule chose

Et la je repris avec Edward qui me souriait.

(Bella)

-I can't get enough of / Dont je ne suis jamais rassasié

(Edward)

-So I'll tell you something / Alors je vais te dire quelque chose

(Tout le monde)

-This could be love because / Cela pourrait être l'amour parce que

-'Cause I had the time of my life / C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie

No I never felt this way before / Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme cela auparavant

Yes I swear it's the truth / Oui je le jure c'est la vérité

And I owe it all to you / Et je te dois tout cela

'Cause I've had the time of my life / C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie

And I've searched through every open door / Et je recherche à travers toute les portes ouvertes

'Til I found the truth / Jusqu'à ce que je trouve la vérité

and I owe it all to you / Et je te dois tout cela

La chanson toucha à sa fin et nous rîmes tous, ça faisait du bien de se lâcher un peu comme ça... Vraiment beaucoup de bien.

-C'était super ! S'écria Alice.

-Oui, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Al', dis-je.

***

Nous avions terminer la soirée en regardant Dirty Dancing. Les garçons eux avait fait un jeu avec l'alcool et il était juste légèrement bourrés. Et encore une fois j'avais adorer ! Il était 02h50 quand nous rentrions tous à la maison. Emmet et Rosalie restèrent chez Alice et Jasper, car Emmet avait un peu trop bu et Rosalie était beaucoup trop fatiguer pour conduire.

-Ma chérie d'amour... J'aimerais vraiment aller au lit avec toi... Susurra Jasper à l'oreille d'Alice.

-Hum... Oui mon chéri.

Elle le repoussa.

-Vas seulement... Je te rejoins...

-D'accord...

Il voulue l'embrasser mais Alice le repoussa.

-Après chérie.

Jasper hocha la tête et alla dans la chambre.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Dis-je

-Il empeste l'alcool ! Heureusement qu'il est aller se coucher... Tu verra dans 12 minutes, il sera chaos.

Je me mit à rire avec elle quand Emmet débarqua.

-Elle est ou Rose ?

-Je suis là chérie ! Dit Rosalie.

-Oh ! Rose ! J'ai cru que tu était partie...

-Mais non... Viens on va dormir...

-Mais je veux pas moi !

-Si si ! On fera des petits câlins...

Elle nous regarda et nous fis un clin d'oeil qui voulait bien dire que, elle n'allait rien faire du tout.

-Bonne nuit les filles, dit-elle.

-Bonne nuit. Dîmes moi et Alice.

J'entendis encore Edward vomir... J'était mal pour lui...

-C'est rien Bella... Ca va passer... Il ne supporte pas trop l'alcool mais c'est rien on a l'habitude... On lui dit toujours de faire attention mais que veux-tu ?

-Mais... J'ai peur que ce soir... Il est un coma éthylique !

-Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas... Il va juste vomir pour ce nettoyer et sa ira mieux... Je t'aide à l'emmener en haut viens...

Nous allâmes chercher Edward, et quand je le vis là allonger sur le sol, visage pale... Je accroupie vite vers lui.

-Edward ? Ca va ? Tu veux aller à l'hôpital ? Ils feront un lavement... Tu ira mieux...

-Non... ça joue mon amour... Pas d'hôpital, je vais déjà mieux.

Il voulait me rassurer... Mais...

Alice prit un bras et mois l'autre, nous l'aidons à le soulever et nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, Alice m'aida à l'emmener en haut dans les toilettes. Il déposa sa tête et vomissais dans la cuvette.

-Merci Alice... Ca va aller... Dis-je.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle moi ok ?

-Pas de problème... Dis-je.

-Elle me fis la bise et partie.

Je mouillais une lavette et l'épongeai sur le front d'Edward. Il vomit encore une fois et quelques minutes plus tard reprit un peu de couleur.

-Tu vas mieux ? Dis-je.

-Beaucoup mieux merci...

-Promet moi de ne plus jamais boire autant !

-Promis mon amour...

Il se leva et nous emmena au lit.

Je regardais l'heure sur la pendule, 3h25. Pfiou demain c'est grâce matinée !

Il se coucha et moi je me lovai contre lui.

-Je t'aime mon amour... Me dit-il.

-Moi aussi...

Il m'embrassa et nous tombâmes tout deux dans les bras de Morphée.

**PAS CORRIGER**

**Avez-vous aimez ?**

**Prochain chapitre dimanche je pense**

**BSX**

**Vanessa**

**CLICK ! XD**


	33. Chapter 32

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Désolé, hier pas possible, le chapitre n'était pas finis...**

**Voici enfin ce que vous attendiez le plus...**

**Ou pas...**

**J'espère que vous allez aimez...**

**Je ne suis pas sur mon ordinateur... Il est 22:22 et je suis crever; j'ai une inter demain ainsi que après demain et encore les jours suivants plus 3 lundi ! Donc niveau temps pour écrire c'est pas trop ça...**

**Je ne sais pas pour quand sera le prochain chapitre jeudi ou vendredi... Je verrais.**

**Merci pour toutes vos Reviews ! Sa me fait tellement plaisir ! Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre maintenant, mais je le ferais plus tard et pour les non enrengistrer eh bien pour le prochain chapitre BISOUS !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Vanessa**

Une rencontre Passionnée !

Chapitre 32

POV BELLA.

Une semaine était passé depuis la fête d'Alice. Cette fête où j'avais gagné 1 mois de repos niveau shopping. Le lendemain de cette fête, Edward avait eu un gros mal de crane tout comme Jasper et Emmet... Mais l'après-midi il s'était excusé à sa façon... Une façon que j'adorais... Rien que d'y pensez, j'avais des frison partout. Cette façon qu'il a de me toucher, de me caresser...

Quelqu'un embrassa mon cou et je reconnue tout de suite la douceur de mon homme.

Nous étions chez les Cullen. Cette famille, je l'adorais. Esmée était toujours aussi prévenante envers moi et m'avait même avoué que pour elle j'étais comme sa fille. Cela m'avait fait très plaisir et je lui avais dit qu'en elle, je retrouvais ma mère, celle qui m'avait quitté. J'avais raconté à la famille cet horrible accident. Tout le monde avait été très désolé... Rosalie et Esmée était en pleurs... Je leurs avais dit de ne pas s'inquiéter que maintenant j'allais bien.

-On va dans la piscine, tu veux venir ? Dit-il.

-Hum... A vrai dire, j'aimerais faire une autre activité. Dis-je en caressant son torse.

-Hum... Bella, il vaut mieux que nous attendions d'être à la maison, non ?

J'embrassai la commissure de ses lèvres et souffla un seul mot.

-Maintenant...

Il avala bruyamment sa salive, puis il me regarda dans les yeux et m'emmena en haut, dans sa chambre.

Lemon

Il me posa sur son lit et retira son t-shirt. Il revint vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Je souris sur ses lèvres tout en ouvrant son pantalon.

Il m'embrassa encore et retira ma robe.

-Je t'aime mon amour... Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je frissonnai et pris sa tête entre mes mains pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Il sourit et retira son jean. Je pris un préservatif pour Edward pendant qu'il enlevait son boxer.

Son regard plongé dans le mien il me pénétra. Juste magnifique. Ses vas et viens sensuels, ses gémissement accorder aux miens. Juste parfait.

Il augmenta la cadence et nous atteignîmes tout deux notre paroxysme. Il m'embrassa langoureusement pour étouffer son gémissement ainsi que le mien.

Lentement, il se laissa poser contre moi et je caressai ces cheveux, doux et soyeux.

-Je ne suis plus rien sans toi... Dit-il.

Je sourie, j'étais pareil, sans Edward ma vie serait vide... Il est mon soleil celui qui illumine mes jours... Sans lui, je ne suis rien.

-Tu es toute ma vie Edward...

Il me regarda dans les yeux, puis m'embrassa.

***

-Ah !!! Cria Alice quand Emmet la jeta dans l'eau.

Je vis Emmet me regarder tel un prédateur et je sautai dans l'eau avant d'être poussé.

Alice me regarda et vint vers moi. Depuis quelques jours elle avait l'air préoccupé quand elle me voyait. Je ne comprenais pas...

-Attention, j'arrive !!! Cria Emmet.

Il sauta dans l'eau nous éclaboussant tous.

Edward vint vers moi et me pris dans ces bras.

-Je viens te sauver.

-Ah oui ? Dis-je.

-Hum, hum.

Je souris et l'embrassa.

***

L'après-midi, c'était bien passer... Nous avions bien rigolé dans la piscine. Même si Jasper avait l'air loin, comme si il pensait à quelque chose et Alice qui me lançait des regards préoccuper tout c'était bien passer. Je comptais aller lui parler, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait...

Rosalie descendit, la main sur son ventre et un sourire magnifique. Emmet la vit et alla vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Salut belle brune !

-Salut beau brun !

Ils sourirent et Emmet se pencha sur le ventre pour parler à ses enfants.

-Bonjours vous ! Papa est la...

Il avait ce sourire béat accrocher aux lèvres et Rosalie mit une main sur son ventre en regardant son futur mari. C'était un joli tableau... Une famille...

Un flash surgi sur le couple puis sur nous. Alice.

-Il faut bien des photos pour l'album ! Sourie-t-elle.

-Moi je vais travailler les enfants ! Dit Carlisle en passant devant nous.

-Ciao ! Cria tout le monde.

Il sourit et sortit de la maison.

***

Dans les bras d'Edward, je regardais Jasper inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois. Deux minutes plus tard il vint vers nous et nous sourit.

-Edward, tu veux bien monter avec moi et Emmet...

-Oui bien sûr...

Il me regarda et je le laissais aller.

-Je reviens, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

Il monta les escaliers avec Jasper. Je regardais son joli cul rebondi, la tête pencher.

-Bella, voudrais-tu arrêter de mater mon frère et venir avec moi s'il te plait... Dit Alice.

Je rougie et hocha la tête. Elle rit et m'emmena dehors, devant sa voiture. Sa voiture ?!

- Où va-t-on ?! Dis-je.

-Se promener... On doit parler... Mais en-dehors de la maison... Je veux être proche de l'hôpital si tu fais un malaise...

-Pardon ?!

-Tu verras, dit-elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ?!

Je montais dans la voiture, côté passager. Sa me stressai qu'Alice soit si, « sérieuse ». Au bout de 10 minute de trajet calme, sans une Alice qui parle, c'était franchement inquiétant alors je criai.

-Alice bon dieu ! Parle !

Elle me regarda, puis mon ventre. Mon ventre ?!

-J'aurais... J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes différemment.

-De quoi Alice ?!

-Bella, tu n'as pas remarqué des choses ces temps-ci? Dit-elle.

-Euh, en quoi ?

-Eh bien, tes règles par exemple...

Mes règles ?! C'est vrai, 2 semaines de retard !

Elle me regarda.

-Bella, tu es souvent fatiguer, tu manges beaucoup plus, tu as des nausées... Je crois que tu es enceinte... Souffla-t-elle d'un coup.

Oh mon dieu ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Moi enceinte... Mais ! Je...

-Je sais, c'est assez choquant mais... Je t'ai acheté un test de grossesse et je t'ai pris un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue mardi prochain...

Je regardai Alice choquer, elle me fit un petit sourire, mais son sourire changea vite en un cri perçant. Je ne compris plus rien. Alice appuya sur le frein mais se fut trop tard, une voiture nous percuta, ma ceinture me coupa le souffle et automatiquement je mis ma main sur mon ventre. Ma dernière pensée fut pour Edward et cette petite chose qui naissait en moi, une famille...

Ensuite, ce fut le trou noir.

POV EDWARD

-Oui, je vais le lui demander... Dit Jasper.

J'étais complètement choquer et heureux mais... Mais, c'est ma petite sœur alors...

-Je suis heureux pour vous. Dit Emmet en faisant une accolade à Jasper.

Celui-ci me regarda, il attendait une réponse. Je souris et le pris dans mes bras.

-Je suis content pour toi Jazz ! Juste une chose, ne la fait pas souffrir !

-Promis ! Dit-il.

Je regardais encore une fois cette bague brillante mais petite tout comme Alice. Ma sœur, allait se marier... Enfin, si elle disait oui mais je suis sûr qu'elle dira oui. Certain.

-Bon, maintenant, vos parents... Dit-il.

-T'inquiète vieux, mes parents t'adores déjà ! Alors pas de problèmes pour ça. Dis-je.

Il sourit et ferma l'écrin contenant la bague. Il l'a rangea dans sa poche et nous fit un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Je regardais Emmet, celui-ci me regarda aussi et me dit.

-Elle à grandie...

-Oui, dis-je.

-Trop vite... Dit-il.

-Je sais... Tellement vite, je me rappelle encore le jour elle avait pris du papier toilettes pour ce faire un voile de mariage...

-Oui... A ce moment, on ne se serait pas douter que cette petite fille de six ans allait se marier à 21 ans...

-J'aime votre sœur... Ça fait 3 ans qu'on est ensemble et...

-On comprend Jazz... Dis-je

-C'est juste, tu vois c'est notre petite sœur alors...

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

Il allait parler quand nous entendîmes notre mère crier.

Sans même réfléchir nous courûmes en bas tous les trois.

Ma mère était en train de crier et pleurer tout en mettant sa veste.

-Maman ?! Criai-je.

-Edward !!! Pleura-t-elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?!

-Maman ?! Demanda Emmet

-Mon bébé... Alice...

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler correctement... Sa respiration irrégulière l'empêchait de parler correctement.

-Quoi Alice ?!! 'S'écria Jasper.

Les sanglots de ma mère se firent plus gros encore.

-Bella... Alice... Accident !!! Pleura-t-elle.

-QUOI ?! Criais-je avec Jasper et Emmet.

Elle respira un moment et dit en un souffle.

-Elles ont eu un accident de voiture il y a 20 minutes... Elles viennent d'être amenées à l'hôpital !

Elle se remit à pleurer et mit sa veste.

-Emmet... Reste avec Rosalie... Elle ne doit pas savoir... Trop de stress pour les bébés... Pleura-t-elle.

Emmet était paralysé.

-Je... Je dois voir les filles... Si...

-Emmet, après... Pense aux bébés dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et dit.

- Appelle-moi...

-Promis, pleura-t-elle.

Il fallait que je voie ma sœur et Bella ! Si... S'il leurs arrivaient quelque chose... Je ne sais pas...

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues ainsi que ceux de Jasper... La vie de nos âmes-sœur était en jeu.

Ma mère ne contenant plus ses sanglots elle monta à l'arrière et moi je pris le volant.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, nous courûmes jusqu'à la réception. Mon père se tenait les cheveux et faisait les cents pas. Ma mère le vit et alla en pleurant vers lui.

-Carlisle !!! Pleura-t-elle.

-Chut... Souffla-t-il.

Il caressa son dos et l'embrassa.

-Ils ne m'ont pas laissé m'occuper d'elles... Ils me disent trop impliquer pour bien travailler...

-Comment vont-elles ?! Dis-je en même temps que Jasper.

-La voiture à percuter le côté de Bella...

Oh non !

-... Alice à une commotion... Rien de grave, quelques sutures et surement beaucoup de bleus... Par apport au choc.

Jasper souffla.

-Et Bella ?! Dis-je en larmes.

J'étais rassuré pour Alice... Mais Bella... J'avais peur !

-Le choc a été plus dur pour elle, plus car elle était côté passager... Elle est au bloc... Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang et la vitre de la voiture c'est casser sur elle... Ils doivent tout enlever... Elle a aussi cessé de respirer un moment...Ils doivent vérifier qu'elle n'a pas de séquelles ou autres...

Bella... Non non !

-Son père a été appelez... Il va venir en avion...

Charlie...

-On doit attendre... Finit-il.

Je respirai bruyamment. Si Bella... Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais pas si j'y survivrais...

***

Une heure trente était passé et j'avais les mains sur mon visage... J'étais fatigué, apeuré, tout. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver en courant.

-Edward ! Cria Charlie.

Je me levai et lui dis.

-Bonjour Charlie... Elle est encore au bloc...

Il souffla et se posa contre sa chaise.

-Elle n'a rien de grave ?

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je la voix cassé...

Ma Bella était en danger et j'avais tellement peur...

Je commençais à tout lui racontez... A la fin de mon monologue il respira bruyamment.

-Elle va survivre... Dit-il plus pour lui que pour les autres.

***

Un médecin arriva vers nous et je me levais automatiquement. Charlie suivit mon geste ainsi que toute ma famille.

-Monsieur Swan ?

-C'est moi ! Dit Charlie.

-Votre fille va bien, elle a subi une opération du radius... Elle a eu une fracture ouverte de l'avant-bras... Nous n'avons pas pu l'anesthésier complètement car votre sœur...

Il me regarda.

-...Nous a dit qu'elle était peut-être enceinte.

-QUOI ?! Nous nous écriâmes tous.

Ma mère mis une main sur sa bouche et Carlisle la prit dans ses bras. Jasper me sourit et moi je regardais le médecin choquer.

ENCEINTE ! Bella ! Oh mon dieu ! Un bébé...

Un sourire se fendit sur mon visage

-Oui, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre ainsi...

Charlie était sous le choc mais je posais rapidement la question.

-Comment vas- enfin... Comment vont-ils ?

Le médecin sourit et me dis.

-Eh bien, votre compagne a eu un décollement du placenta et un gros choc... De plus elle à cesser de respirer pendant 2 minutes... Elle est très faible, car avec le placenta, la fracture, le choc... Nous avons donc dû la mettre sous coma artificiel, nous pensons que celui-ci durera à peu près 1 semaine. Le temps qu'elle se rétablisse complètement au niveau placentaire et aussi un peu au niveau de la fracture. Donc ainsi, elle se reposera et le placenta se recollera normalement.

J'hochai la tête... Je ne pouvais faire que sa... Ma vie venait de changer du tout au tout...

-Pour le bébé... Comme il est relié à la mère, il a subi aussi ce brusque arrêt respiratoire de 2 minutes. Donc nous allons le surveiller de très près. Ensuite quand Mlle Swan se réveilleras elle pourra choisir entre garder ce bébé ou autres... Je tiens à vous dire que si Mlle Swan garde le bébé, sa sera une grossesse à risque. Il faudra faire très attention, limiter les activités physiques et venir plus souvent chez le gynécologue pour vérifier que tous vas bien...

Je passai ma main sur le visage et souffla.

-Merci docteur... Dis-je

Il hocha la tête et dit.

-Vous pourrez aller la voir dans quelques minutes.

-Très bien. Répons-dis-je.

Je me retournais vers ma famille qui souriait, j'allais devenir papa !

-Ma fille est enceinte ? Dit Charlie la voix tremblante.

-Charlie je... Dis-je.

-Edward... Tu es un bon garçon, mais il me faut du temps... Je dois sortir un peu...

Je comprenais parfaitement... Enfin je veux dire Bella et moi étions ensemble depuis 2 mois... Comment allais réagir Bella ?!

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter que tout ira bien.

Nous allâmes voir Alice qui était en salle de réveil. Jasper prit sa main et se mit à ses côtés. Ma sœur ouvrit enfin les yeux et nous regarda. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment puis cria.

-BELLA !

-C'est bon Alice... Dit Jasper.

-Elle va bien ?

-C'est compliquer nous allons t'expliquer ça après...

-Et le...

-Bébé, terminais-je.

Elle me regarda et pleura.

-Oui... Désolé Edward... Je... n'ai pas vue cette voiture.... Je...

-Chut... Dis-je.

J'allai vers elle et caressa ses cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Al'. C'est arriver... Bella va bien, le bébé aussi... Quelques complications mais tous vas bien.

Elle sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu vas devenir Papa ! Dit-elle.

Papa... C'était si... Nouveau.

Tout le monde sourie et je soufflai un coup.

-Je vais voir Bella... Appelez Emmet pour le rassurez...

Mon père hocha la tête et j'allai vers la chambre 235. Quand j'ouvris la porte je découvris ma petite amie.

Son visage plein de sutures à causes de la vitre... Ce gros tube dans sa gorge... Et ce bruit du respirateur artificiel et de son cœur.

Une larme coula sur ma joue et je pris sa main dans la mienne pour m'asseoir.

-Bella... J'ai eu tellement peur... Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais sache que je suis la... Je t'aime... Et tu es enceinte mon amour... Enceinte. Je... Oh mon dieu !

J'embrassai son front et posa sa main contre ma joue.

-Je t'aime... Dis-je.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre avec un monitoring.

-Bonjours, je viens lui mettre ceci... Nous allons écoutez le cœur du bébé... Voir si tout va bien...

-Très bien...

Je reculais pendant que l'infirmière installa le tout et qu'elle allume le monitoring.

-Voilà, maintenant, nous devrions entendre son cœur battre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous entendîmes son cœur. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Ce bruit si rapide... Un bébé, son cœur...

-Ca bat vite ! Dis-je.

Elle rit.

-Oui, c'est comme ça... Son cœur bat, alors pas de soucis... Nous allons laisser pour pouvoir contrôler...

-Ok... Merci, dis-je.

Elle sourit et sortie de la pièce. Je restai là, regardant Bella et écoutant le cœur de notre bébé.

**Voilà !**

**Avez-vous aimez ?**

**Vous attendiez-vous à sa ?!**

**C'était pévue depuis longtemps...**

**mDr**

**Bon ben je vous alisse me dire ce que vous en pensez en clickant en bas !**

**xD**

**BSX**

**Vanessa**


	34. Chapter 33

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comment vas ?**

**Le chapitre précédent était plein de révélations... : La grossesse, un mariage... Bref Merci de vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir !**

**Ce chapitre pas forcément très intéressant mais...**

**Obliger pour la suite ! **

**J'espère que vous allez aimez tout de même !**

**Prochain chapitre mardi je suppose ou lundi...**

**Nous sommes au chapitre 33 et non ce n'est pas encore fini... Comme vous le savez, des bébés vont arriver... Mais je tiens à dire que pour les prénoms sa ne sera pas ceux de Twilight... Je préfère mes idées mDr**

**Bonne lecture**

**BSX**

**Vanessa**

**Reviews du chapitre 31:**

memette : Coucou, heureuse que sa t'es plus, sa me fait plaisir ! Encore merci de me suivre Bisous bisous

bellardtwilight : Contente que sa t'est plus ! Bisous

Grazie : Merci merci xD

Elodie52 : Hey ! Coucou ! ahhaha j'adore tes reviews xD Merci pour la soirée xD Oui Oui intéressant qu'il le soie je sais... Humm... ahahha Pour How to be no problem je l'ai déjà mais je ne sais pas encore si je le verai aahhaha bisous

jenny : Merci, ah oui ? Moi aussi ahahh

appaloosa : Pas de calins snif ahahah xD tkiet

oliveronica cullen massen : Merci bcp !

**Réponses au Reviews du dernier chapitre xD**

bellardtwilight : Merci xD

katia cullen : Merci ! Sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes !

yayalia : Oui ! aahha xD merci

Elodie52 : Ahaha oui surprise, mais j'espère que tu as aimer quand même... Moi j'adore tes blagues ahaha xD si non eh bien pour Edward Junior j'en sais trop rien xD j'hésite encore beaucoup ahahha On verra bien... Bisous

oliveronica culle massen : Eh oui ahah merci ciao ciao bsx

memette :Aaaha merci xD oui oui tu le savais xD voici le prochain chapitre que j'espere tu vas aimer xD

LaEtIcIa =P : Merci ! Sa me touche vraiment ! Sincerement !

fan-par-hasard21 : Eh bien heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice Bisous

marion : Contente d'avoir encore une nouvelle lectrice sa me fait réellement plaisir... Bisous

**Chapitre 33**

**POV EDWARD.**

-Edward...

Mon corps fut secouer lentement et j'ouvris les yeux. Ma tête contre le matelas de Bella... Je m'étais endormie. Ce tube dans sa gorge et ce bruit, le bruit d'une future vie... D'un bébé...

Je regardais à ma gauche et découvris Emmet.

-Emmet ?, dis-je surpris.

-Oui, p'tit frère... J'ai appris pour Bella... Félicitation.

-Merci... Dis-je avec un sourire.

Mais, en voyant Bella, mon sourire se fana... Ma Bella était dans le coma, et le bébé était en « danger... » Je ne sais même pas si elle voudra le garder. Tellement de question...

-Ed' ?

Je regardais Emmet, puis Bella et me levais. Je fis un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre avec mon frère.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la cafétéria et je pris un café latté comme Emmet. Il était 06h10. Nous nous assîmes et il commença à me parler.

-Ed' ça va ?

Si je vais bien ?! Je ne sais pas...

-A vrai dire... Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre et là, j'ai appris que j'allais être père et... Je ne sais pas.

-Beaucoup...

-Beaucoup, affirmais-je.

Il hocha la tête et me posa LA question !

-Tu... Enfin, tu es...

-Oui Em' enfin je croie... La grossesse est à 5 semaines... Elle était avec moi et j'ai réfléchie toute la nuit... Le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort à sa mère, on à coucher ensemble et je ne me souviens pas de m'être... Protéger.

Il hocha la tête et sourie.

-Je vais être tonton et papa !

Je rie.

-Oui... Et Rosalie ?

-Elle est au courant... Elle a mal réagi qu'on lui est rien dit mais... C'était mieux pour les bébés... Dans quelques heures elle sera la...

Je sourie comme toute réponse.

J'étais vraiment fatiguer... Et même si le pire était passé, j'avais toujours cette impression d'angoisse... Je ne sais pas... De plus Bella n'était pas là... Elle ne souriait pas, ni parlait ou m'embrassai... Ce tube, cette chose... Mais au moins, elle était vivante et c'était le plus important !

***

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que je lisais un livre à Bella, ma sœur arriva en chaise roulante.

-Hey ! Dis-je.

-Salut... Comment elle va ? Dit-elle inquiète.

-Ca va... Son bras cicatrice et pour le moment le bébé vas bien...

-C'est son cœur là ?

-Oui... Dis-je.

Elle sourit et essuya une larme.

-Alice ?! Dis-je.

-Je... Je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est de ma faute... Et la voir là, ce tube dans la gorge... Sa me tue...

Je me levai et m'agenouillai devant elle. Je pris sa main et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tout le monde est triste... Mais, elle va bien... C'est juste pour se reposer qu'elle est comme ça... Dans une semaine tu pourras rire avec elle... Elle va bien.

-Pas le bébé, pleura-t-elle.

-C'est vrai... C'est une grossesse à risque, mais il est vivant... Tu entends son cœur non ?

-Oui...

-Tu voies... Il est vivant ! On s'occupera de lui...

Si elle le garde...

-Je suis désolé Edward...

-Hey... Ce n'est pas ta faute petite sœur...

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai le front. Au bout de quelques minutes je reculais pour voir ses yeux et lui demanda.

-Et toi ?

-Petite commotion, rien de grave... Un mal de dos pas possible mais c'est dû au choc... Dans deux trois jours je pourrais rentrer... Mais...

-Oui ?

-J'ai peur de reprendre la voiture...

-Alice...

-Je sais, c'est idiot... De plus ce n'était pas ma faute si c'est arriver... C'était l'autre chauffard... Je ne pense pas reprendre le volant de sitôt. Jasper devra m'amener et si non je prendrai...

Elle fit une grimace et termina sa phrase.

-Je prendrai le bus...

Alice avait toujours détesté les bus... Tout le raffut, les personnes âgés qui vous prennent vos places, des chewing-gums coller au siège, les odeurs... Et tous les arrêts ! Elle haïssait ça ! Je croie que Jasper devras beaucoup conduire !

Sa superbe grimace me fit rire, et elle suivit mon rire.

***

Je mangeais un sandwich quand Rosalie arriva dans la chambre. Quand elle vit Bella, elle se mit la main sur la bouche et étouffa un « oh mon dieu ! ».

Elle s'approcha d'elle et pris sa main en pleurant.

-Bella... Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Je me levais et allai vers elle.

-Elle va mieux Rosalie...

Elle mit une main sur son ventre et sourie.

-Vous allez être parents...

-Oui. Répondis-je.

Elle me regarda, puis elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Fais attention à elle ! Tu m'entends ?!

-Oui, Rose...

***

L'eau coulait sur ma peau et je savourais cette minute de détente. Après m'être sécher, habiller et manger, je pris mes clés et retourna à l'hôpital.

-Bonjours, Monsieur Cullen... Dit une infirmière sensuellement.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire... Mais ça me dégoutait plus qu'autre chose !

J'en avais réellement marre ! Ne voyait-elle pas que j'étais accompagné ?! Ne voyait-elle pas que ça faisait 3 jours que je venais voir la femme que j'aime et mon enfant ?!

Je me stoppai et allai vers elle. J'approchai mon visage du sien et mit mes mains sur le comptoir derrière elle. Elle était prise au piège et je lui dis.

-Bonjour Mlle... Je vous demanderai bien comment vous vous appeler, mais voyez-vous je dois rejoindre ma femme qui est enceinte de moi et malheureusement pour vous il n y a qu'elle qui m'importe ! Vous me suivez ?

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête.

-Alors, vous seriez priez de garder vos avances pour vous mademoiselle !

-Oui monsieur... Dit-elle en déglutissant à nouveau.

Je sourie comme toute réponse et reculais pour aller rejoindre Bella. J'entendis d'autres infirmières pouffes de rire et je vis d'autres avec la bouche ouverte.

J'allais rentrer dans la chambre quand je vis Charlie, une main sur le ventre de Bella et l'autre dans celle de Bella. Il regardait sa fille tendrement et embrassa sa joue.

-Je t'aime Isabella... Dit-il.

Je sourie et inspira avant de rentrer.

-Bonjours... Dis-je.

-Edward... Bonjours... Je suis désolé pour...

-Je comprends... C'était le choc et...

-Oui, ma fille a failli mourir comme sa mère et juste après sa j'apprends que son ventre contient un être vivant... Le choc... Je suis heureux et...

-Inquiet... Finis-je.

-Oui... Tu vois... Même si je ne doute pas de l'amour que tu portes à ma fille cela fait seulement deux mois... Mais je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus...

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh Parce que, j'ai 43 ans et que Bella en a 23... J'ai eu ma fille à 20 ans... Alors, je n'ai rien à dire... Mes parents ont mal réagie et Bella n'as pas eu de grands-parents ! Je ne veux pas commettre la même erreur que mes parents. Ma fille t'aime et je suis heureux qu'elle soit heureuse ! C'est tout ce que je veux.

Je ne sus quoi dire à part,

-Merci...

Il me regarda et sourie.

-C'est normal.

J'étais heureux qu'il accepte cette nouvelle. Je n'attendais plus que le réveil de ma petite amie. Petite amie était trop faible pour elle... C'est pour ça qu'à l'infirmière j'avais dit ma femme... Je l'aime et c'est ma femme... Pas officiellement mais je l'aime tout comme.

***

Les journées passent de plus en plus lentement ! Je n'attends plus que samedi ou elle devrait enfin se réveiller... Ils ont diminué la dose des médicaments depuis deux jours déjà... Toute ma famille est venue ici... Charlie dors chez moi avec Rosaria qui est arrivée hier. J'étais juste presser de revoir cette magnifique femme, voir cette lueur chocolat, sentir ses lèvres douces sur ma peau...Tout.

Ma main dans la sienne, je me levais et alla embrasser son front.

-Réveille-toi Bella... Soufflais-je.

Elle ne réagit pas comme d'habitude et j'en souffrais...

-Je t'aime tellement ! Tu me manque...

Je mis mon autre main sur son ventre et sourie.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra, c'était le médecin.

-Bonjour Edward... Dit-il.

Après 5 jours ici, nous avions appris à nous connaître ou reconnaître... Car lui se souvenait de mes couches grâces à mon père mais moi aucun souvenir. Mike était très gentil. Les yeux bleus mais vraiment bleus ! Cheveux noirs court et assez grand... Marié 3 fois et divorcer donc 2 fois avec 4 enfants... Il était unique ! Agée de 53 ans, il était vraiment très gentil et venait s'occuper de Bella quand Carlisle ne pouvait pas.

-Bonjours Mike, répondis-je.

Il me sourit et alla vers Bella. Il vérifia son radius et hocha la tête.

-Ca cicatrise très bien... Les plaques sont en place...

Il me regarda et continua.

-Ca va être un peu embêtant, car elle devra garder ces plaques pendant 10 mois environs... Car le radius est très complexe à arranger... Cet os suffit pour de simple chose de la vie comme...

-Ouvrir une serrure... Dis-je.

-Exactement... Mais après sa devrai aller...

-Merci.

Il sourit et alla vers le monitoring voir la feuille.

-Le bébé va bien, dit-il.

Je sourie et une infirmière arriva avec le matériel pour l'échographie.

-Nous allons vérifier son placenta... Comme ça fait 5 jours qu'elle se repose et que nous lui avons donné des ovules, sa devrait aller mieux... Mais n'oublier pas de parler au bébé... Je veux dire, que la maman ne bouge pas, ne parle pas... Il risque de se sentir mal donc... Parler, caresser le ventre... Tout.

Et je le faisais... Même si au début sa m'avait paru plus que bizarre, maintenant j'étais tout à fait à l'aise.

Il souleva le pull de Bella et je fermais les yeux.

-Edward ? Dit Mike.

-Je... Je veux le faire avec Bella... Dis-je.

Oui, j'avais entendu son cœur sans elle... Mais je ne voulais pas voir notre bébé seul. Car nous étions deux.

-Je comprends...

Il continua son examen et quelques minutes plus tard il m'appela.

-C'est bon... Votre bébé va bien et le placenta c'est complètement remis en place.

Je soufflai un grand coup, qu'elle soulagement !

-Merci...

-Pas de quoi...

-Euh, pour Bella ?

-Mlle Swan vas bientôt se réveiller... Je dirais dans deux jours donc Samedi ou demain même nous verrons bien...

-Ok... Encore merci.

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Je retournais vers Bella et commença à caresser son ventre...

-Salut toi ! Maman va bientôt se réveiller... Ne t'inquiète pas... Papa est là...

Je sourie et regarda Bella.

-Je vais y aller... Je reviens demain... Promis !

J'embrassai Bella et pris mes affaires pour rentrer.

***

Arrivée à la maison je vis Rosaria préparer à manger et Charlie n'était pas la...

-Edward !

Elle vint vers moi et je lui fis la bise.

Nous étions Vendredi et normalement demain Bella allait se réveiller...

-Comment va-t-elle ? Dit-elle.

-Mieux... Demains nous la verrons.

-Oui...

-Où est Charlie ?

-Il est allé chercher du pain et Emmet ainsi que Rosalie viennent manger tout comme Alice et Jasper.

J'hochai la tête et alla mettre la table. Rosaria sursauta en entendant la sonnette.

Je rie et elle me lança le linge.

-J'ai le cœur fragile ! Dit-elle faussement outrer.

Je la regardais et me mit à rire avec elle.

J'ouvris la porte sur la famille au complet.

-Salut ! Dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Tout le monde entra et je fis la bise aux filles.

La soirée c'était bien passer... Le sujet de conversation était Bella et le bébé et surtout la journée de demain ! Alice allait mieux, Jasper lui... Eh bien, il avait reporté sa demande en mariage à plus tard... Rosalie souriait en touchant son ventre et Emmet encore plus.

-Je suis tellement... Dit-il.

-Emmet ! L'interrompit Rosalie en criant.

Son visage se décomposa et Rosalie lui dit.

-Bella...

Emmet sourie et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Euh... Dîmes-nous tous ensemble en regardant le couple.

-Vous verrez demain... Dit Rosalie.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est pas vrai ?! S'écria Alice en sautillant sur la chaise, mais elle s'arrêta vite en sentant surement la douleur de son dos.

-Alice ?! Dit Jasper paniqué.

-Ca va... Juste le dos me fait encore des siennes mais ça va passer... Donc je disais ! Ce n'est pas vrai ?! Cria-t-elle à nouveau.

Nous rîmes du changement d'humeur à Alice.

-Quoi ? Dit Rosalie.

-Vous savez ! J'en suis sûr !

Rosalie sourie et Alice cria.

-AHHH !! C'EST QUOI ?!

-Non Alice... Demain...

-Mais, juste un alors ?!

-C'est pas que je me sens exclus mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Dis-je.

-Rosalie c'est le sexe des bébés ! Elle est à 15 semaines !

-Oh ! Dis-je.

-Oui on le sait ! Mais on veut le dire devant Bella.

-C'est gentil, merci... Dis-je.

-C'est normal... Répondit-elle simplement.

Rosaria sourie en se blottissant dans les bras de Charlie.

-C'est pas juste... Dit Alice avec une moue adorable.

-Chérie... Encore 24 heures... Dit Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras.

-M'ouais...

***

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement tout en se posant sur le réveil. 08H23. Bella ! Je me levais et allai me doucher je pris un peu de café et une barre de céréale, puis lavage de dent et enfin partir à l'hôpital.

Je descendis jusqu'au garage et croisai Jasper dans l'ascenseur.

-Salut Jazz !

-Salut, tu vas voir Bella ?

-Oui...

-Comment ça va pour toi ? Je veux dire... L'accident, le bébé ça fait beaucoup...

-Oui, mais je me sens bien... Il ne manque plus que Bella se réveille et je serais totalement heureux !

-Je suis content pour toi, Dit-il en souriant.

-Merci.

Il s'arrêta à son étage de travail et moi je continuais et arriva enfin vers ma voiture. J'allumais la radio et démarrai. Nous étions en aout... Le soleil était présent mais le vent aussi... Ce qui était bon. Angel de Jack Johnson passait à la radio... Ces paroles était tellement vrai... Sans me rendre compte, je m'étais mis à chanter.

_-I've got an angel / Je possède un ange_

Oui, Bella était un ange... Sans elle où serais-je ?

_She doesn't wear any wings / Elle n'a pas d'ailes_

_She wears a heart that can melt my own / Elle porte un cœur qui pourrait faire fondre le mien_

_She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing / Elle affiche un sourire qui pourrait me donner envie de chanter_

Son sourire... Juste magnifique, ce rire... Toutes ces choses qui sont dans ma tête... Je l'aime.

_She gives me presents / Elle m'offre des cadeaux_

_With her presence alone / Seulement par sa présence_

_She gives me everything I could wish for / Elle me donne tout ce que je pourrais souhaiter_

Absolument tout !

_She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home / Elle m'embrasse sur les lèvres en rentrant à la maison_

Ses baisés tendre et fougueux...

_She could make angels / Elle peut faire des anges_

_I've seen it with my own eyes / Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux_

Oui, car j'allais avoir un second petit ange... Une part de moi et de Bella... Un bébé, un ange.

_You gotta be careful when you've got good love / Tu dois être attentif quand tu reçois de l'amour_

_Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying / Parce que les anges continuerons à se multiplier_

_But you're so busy changing the world / Tu es si occupée à changer le monde_

_Just one smile can change all of mine / Juste un sourire peut changer le mien_

_We share the same soul / Nous partageons la même âme_

Elle était en moi. Je l'aimais tellement... Et si cette accident aurais été fatale... Je... Je n'aurais pas survécu...

_Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_We Share the same soul / Nous partageons la même âme_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_We Share the same soul / Nous partageons la même âme_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Umm umm umm uhhhhhhmm_

La chanson se termina et j'étais garé à l'hôpital.

Je soufflai un coup et repensa à cette semaine... Cette semaine qu'on peut dire riche en émotion... Je descendis de la voiture et entra dans l'hôpital. Arrivée devant le fleuriste de l'hôpital, j'allai acheter des roses blanches, ses préférés.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? Me demanda une dame.

-Oui, j'aimerais une demi-douzaine de roses blanches avec une rouge au milieu.

-Très bien Monsieur...

Elle prit les fleurs et fit un beau paquet. Je payai et m'en alla en haut à la chambre de Bella. Je vis l'infirmière de l'autre jour... A peine avais-je posé mes yeux sur elle; elle avait regardé autre part. Je crois l'avoir traumatiser...

J'entrai dans la chambre et vit le docteur prêt d'elle.

-Bonjour Mike, comment vas-t-elle ?

-Bonjour Edward... Elle réagit à la douleur, donc elle devra bientôt se réveiller...

-Très bien... Merci.

-De rien.

Je m'assis sur le fameux siège et attendit le réveil de ma douce...

-Edward, elle sera déboussolée au début... Elle ne comprendra pas grand-chose, pour elle, c'est comme si elle venait de dormir... Elle risque aussi d'avoir oublié ce qui c'est passer... Mais ce n'est pas sûr.

-Donc elle oublierait l'annonce de sa grossesse ?! Dis-je stresser.

-Eh bien... Justement, je ne pense pas... Car je crois que sa la comment dire... « Choquer », alors justement peut-être elle n'oubliera rien...

Je me voyais mal lui annoncer ça, mais s'il le fallait... C'était Bella et pour Bella je ferais tout. Le bipper de Mike se mit à sonner et il s'en alla en s'excusant.

***

Les heures passait et j'attendais encore... Ma main tenant la sienne, elle bougeait des fois les doigts.

Le temps passait et moi je me remémorais notre rencontre... Soudain, une idée me vint... La chanson, la première que je lui avais chantée... Je sourie et respirait un grand coup avant de commencer.

_(Asher Book - Try)_

_If I walk would you run_

_If I stop would you come_

_If I say you're the one would you believe me_

_If I ask you to stay would you show me the way_

Tell me what to say so you don't leave me

Je regardai Bella, et caressais sa joue tout en continuant...

_The world is catching up to you_

_While your running away to chase your dream_

_It's time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change_

_And maybe I'm not ready_

Ces paroles avaient un sens pour moi… Bella avait peur… Car on l'avait trahi. Jacob l'avait trahie, mais moi je ne lui ferai pas sa…

_But I'm trying for your love_

_I can hide up above_

_I will try for your love_

_We've been hiding enough_

Sa main bougea et je souri.

Je repris juste la fin et termina.

_If I walk would you run_

_If I stop would you come_

_If I say you're the one would you believe me_

-Je t'aime Bella... Dis-je.

Ses paupières bougèrent et je sursautais.

-Bella, oui c'est sa... Réveille toi mon amour je t'en supplie...

Ses yeux continuèrent et moi je pris sa main dans la mienne. Quand tout un coup, cette lueur chocolat réapparut, Bella réapparut.

-Oh mon dieu Bella !

J'étais si heureux... J'appuyai sur le bouton pour appeler le médecin et regarda à nouveau Bella.

Elle me regarda et tel un murmure elle souffla,

-Edward...

**Voilà !**

**Avez-vous aimez ?**

**Prochain chapitre lundi je pense... Nous verrons bien...**

**Laissez encore de belles reviews que j'adore !**

**Merci**

**BSX**

**Vanessa**


	35. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre 34... **

**Beaucoup ont raller pour la fin du chapitre précédent xD désolé... mDr**

**J'ai attraper cette foutue grippe ! Donc les mouchoirs j'en ai marre ! mDr Je suis donc pas très en forme mais je vous promet d'essayer de poster vendredi ! =D**

**Je me suis un peu énerver... Car je croie que c'est la 20ème fois que je vais dire ça, mais mes chapitres sont pour moi assez longs ! Je suis réellement désolé si sa vous convaint pas ! Mais, je ne me voie pas faire un chapitre de 45 pages world pour chaque chapitres ! Déjà, j'ai une vie, de deux, j'ai augmenter depuis le début, avant c'était 6 pages world et c'est passer de 10 à 15 pages world... De 3, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer mais je suis une des rares qui poste régulièrement et pas plus que 3 à 4 jours ! Alors décidez... Vous préférez un chapitre de 40 pages world qui fatigue et que je posterais tout les mois ou un chapitre de 15 pages world que je posterais tout les 4 jours ?! Bref. Cette remarque n'est pas pour tout le monde ! Seulement que au bout de le répétez sa devient énervant... **

**Sinon, bonne lecture et encore merci de me suivre !**

**BSX**

**Vanessa**

** Réponses au Reviews :**

**misscanon12: **Merci, sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes... J'avoue l'histoire d'amour est aller vite, coup de foudre ?! xD Rassure toi pour les lemons... Moi aussi j'étais comme toi au début, mais tu sais tu rentre dans l'âge... Enfin, ne sois pas gêner c'est tout à fait normale... Si tu as un peu d'inquiétude comme je l'avais au début, vas sur ce site : Ciao(.)ch enlève la ()... C'est un site superbe qui répond à toute tes questions xD sinn encore merci de me suivre BISOUS

**sistabetina :** Pour le lemon, c'est des textes à caractère sexuel... Merci de me suivre et la remarque que j'ai fête au dessus te répondra pour le reste... Bisous

**oliveronica cullen massen : **Merci !

**Lena : **Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je les gardes en vie mDr

**Elodie52 : **Hey Elodie !! xD Merci pour ta superbe review comme toujours xD Ohh tu pare en vacance à Londres :O !!!! NONN PREND MOI !!! ahhaha xD Si tu le croise pense à moi hein !! Aahhaha Pour les prénoms c'est gentil, j'ai aussi déjà quelques idées... Qui sont parmi les tiennes enfin elles ressembles fortement !mDr

**memette () :** Ahahahha merci de ta review XD très utilie en passant ;) Seconde review : Merci merci !! Oui le passage avec l'infirmière JADORE ahhahah Bisous

**Grazie **: Merci de ta review mDr

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 34

POV BELLA

Mes yeux voulaient s'ouvrir... J'entendis une douce musique, cette chanson, je la connaissais... Je voulue bouger, mais je ne sentie rien... Une voix me supplia de me réveiller, mais je ne l'entendais pas bien...

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Je cherchais dans ma tête et là, un flash me transporta.

FLASH BACK

Je voyais tel un film qui passait... Je parlais avec Alice dans sa voiture... Alice me regardait enfin regardait Bella inquiété...

-J'aurais... J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes différemment, dit-elle.

De quoi ?!

-De quoi Alice ?! Dit Bella, enfin moi...

-Bella, tu n'as pas remarqué des choses ces temps-ci? Dit-elle.

-Euh, en quoi ?

-Eh bien, tes règles par exemple...

Mes règles ?!

-Bella, tu es souvent fatiguer, tu manges beaucoup plus, tu as des nausées... Je crois que tu es enceinte... Souffla-t-elle d'un coup.

Oh mon dieu ! Tout me revint ! Le bébé, le sourire, les cris, l'accident !!!

-Freine Alice criai-je !!! Freine !!!

Mais rien, elle ne m'entendait pas... Oh mon dieu !

La voiture noir arriva à toute allure, je criai de tous mes poumons à Alice de freiner mais rien !

Des cries... La voiture nous avait percutées... Je me vis mettre la main sur mon ventre, le bébé... Je regardais mon ventre et mis une main sur celui-ci. Le bébé... Mon bébé, notre bébé...

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je quittais ce monde parallèle. Je respirais un grand coup, mais était-ce vrai ?

Edward me parlait et je l'entendais mieux qu'avant...

-Je t'aime Bella, Dit-il.

Je bougeais un peu plus mes doigts.

Je le sentis sursauter et je n'avais qu'une envie me réveiller.

-Bella, oui c'est sa réveille toi mon amour... Je t'en supplie...

J'essaye...

Mes yeux bougèrent un peu et avec le peu de force qui me restait j'ouvrais mes yeux.

Ces yeux émeraudes choqués, me regardait... Il était là... Edward.

-Oh mon dieu Bella ! Dit-il la voix tremblante.

-Edward... Soufflais-je.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de force.

-Chut, mon amour... Garde tes forces...

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues... Mon cœur se serra et je voulais le prendre dans mes bras.

Il appuya sur le bouton pour appeler le médecin je suppose et reporta son attention sur moi.

Il prit ma main et vint me faire un baisé sur mon front.

-J'ai eu tellement peur... Souffla-t-il.

Les médecins arrivèrent presque en courant.

-Mlle Swan ?! Dit l'un d'entre eux.

-Oui ? Dis-je avec le peu de voix que j'avais.

-Comment allez-vous ? Dit-il en regardant mes pupilles avec sa lampe.

-J'ai été mieux...

Il hocha la tête et me demanda.

-De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

-Tous, enfin je croie... J'étais chez les Cullen et je suis sortie avec Alice et ont à eu un accident.

-Hum... rien d'autres ?

-Oui, je me rappelle, je suis enceinte n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Mlle...

-Il va bien ?

-Vous avez eu un accident Mlle Swan, le bébé est vivant mais si vous le gardez sa sera une grossesse à risque... Il faudra faire attention, diminuer les efforts physiques, venir contrôler le bébé plusieurs fois... Le placenta s'était légèrement décoller... Mais sa fait exactement 1 semaine que nous avions mis dans un coma artificiel... Donc il a eu le temps de se recoller... Vous avez eu une fracture du radius... Nous avons dut vous mettre des plaques qu'il faudra garder plusieurs mois...

-Ok... Merci, dis-je choquer par tant d'informations.

J'étais dans le coma depuis une semaine... J'avais failli mourir, le bébé aussi... et Alice !

-Alice ! Criais-je avec le peu de voix que j'avais.

-Calmez-vous Mlle Swan ! Mlle Cullen est rentrée chez elle, elle va bien...

Oh merci mon dieu...

Edward me prit la main et je sourie.

-Bien, je vais vous laissez un peu... Ensuite, il faudra que vous bougiez un peu, car votre corps n'a pas bougé pendant 1 semaine... Donc, il faudra un peu se réhabituer...

J'acquiesçais et il sortit de la chambre.

Edward me sourit et il me prit la main.

Nous devions parler... J'étais enceinte ! Et s'il ne voulait pas ?! Un bébé sa coûte chère ! Il y a l'engagement aussi... Une famille ! Donc avec Edward... Je l'aime et je suis sûr que tout ira bien mais... Cela voulait dire vivre avec le bébé et Edward le restant de ma vie... Tout va trop vite... Je ne sais pas... Et s'il ne veut pas le bébé, je ne peux pas avorter...

Il allait parler quand tout à coup.

-Bella !!!! Cria une voix que je ne connaissais trop bien.

Alice me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle. J'allais lui dire de me laisser respirer quand j'entendis ses sanglots.

-Alice ?!

-Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Bella... Je...

Je mis une main sur ses cheveux.

-Shh Alice, je vais bien... Ce n'est pas ta faute...

-Si... Tu aurais pu...

-Non... Je suis là.

Ses larmes roulèrent sur mon épaule et ses sanglots redoublèrent me faisant trembler avec.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !!

-Je m'en veux tellement...

Je reculais son visage pour voir ses yeux bouffis.

-Ecoute-moi Alice... Ce n'est absolument ta faute ! Je ne t'en veux pas !

Elle sanglota encore un peu puis me fit un baiser sur la joue.

-Je t'aime Bella... Dit-elle.

-Moi aussi Alice.

Elle sourit et laissa place à Jasper.

-Hey, Jasper ! Dis-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça... Souffla-t-il.

-Promis.

Il se recula avec un sourire et là on toqua à la porte.

-Bella ! Cria Rosalie.

Elle vint vers moi et embrasa ma joue, puis l'autre et encore l'autre et l'autre et enfin elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu croyais partir comme ça hein ?! Non non ! Maintenant on sera deux ma belle ! Deux à vomir le matin, deux à ne pas boire, deux à pleurer pour un rien...

Et là, elle se mit à pleurer.

-Rose ?! Dis-je.

-Oh Bella... J'ai eu tellement peur !

Et là, comme elle l'avait prévue je me mis à pleurer aussi.

-Je suis là... Tu vois ça commence déjà, dis-je ironiquement.

Nous rîmes les deux en essuyant nos larmes. Elle me sourit et laissa place à son mari.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et me regarda. Je n'avais jamais vue Emmet comme ça... Cet homme blagueur et grand enfant était là, assit sérieux...

-C'est sûrement la première fois et la dernière fois que tu me verras comme ça... Souffla-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et il continua.

-Ne t'avise plus à me faire peur comme ça... Parce que, même si je blague souvent... Ou que je t'embête bah... C'est parce que je t'aime, pour moi tu es comme ma petite sœur... Tu fais partie de la famille et je tiens à ma famille alors fais attention à toi...

Il avait dit tout ça avec la voix basse... J'étais très émue, il m'avait dit « je t'aime », il me considérait comme sa sœur... Il avait eu peur pour moi.

Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Emmet... Soufflais-je à son oreille.

Il se recula et sourie de toutes ces dents. Voilà, la pause sentimentale d'Emmet était terminée.

-Alors comme ça, il y a un petit Cullen qui grandit là ! Dit-il en mettant la main sur mon ventre. Je ne te croyais pas si rapide Ed' mais en fin de compte...

Edward secoua la tête et Rosalie cria.

-Emmet !

Elle tapa l'arrière de son crâne et tout le monde rie. Emmet, lui par contre...

Edward vint vers moi et me pris la main...

-Ton père est là, ainsi que Rosaria...

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui... Et il est courant pour...

-Le bébé. Terminais-je.

Comment avait réagie mon père ?!

-Oui... Il arrive dans 10 minutes... Je vais en bas avec Jazz et Em' on va te chercher à boire...

-Ok, merci...

Il embrassa mes lèvres, tendrement, doucement, je... Sa faisait si longtemps... La douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes...

Il recula et posa son front contre le miens.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

Je sourie et une larme roula sur ma joue. Satanée hormones !

-Moi aussi... Dis-je.

Il me fit un autre baiser chaste et s'en alla avec les garçons. Qu'allais-je faire ?! J'avais 23 ans, bientôt 24 et j'étais enceinte... J'avais un homme fabuleux et une belle famille fabuleuse... Mais... Tant de questions !

-Bella ?! Dit Rose.

Je regardais Rosalie.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que ça va ? Dit-elle.

Alice apporta une chaise à Rosalie prêt de mon lit et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit en prenant ma main.

-Pour le bébé ? Continua Alice.

J'inspirais un grand coup.

-J'ai peur... Avouais-je.

-C'est normal... Dit-elle.

-Mais tu es enceinte, tu vas avoir un bébé, c'est comme une bénédiction... Continua Rosalie.

-De plus, le bébé est d'Edward... Repris Alice.

-Oui, mais... Ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble, il y a les études, un appartement, l'argent... Je...

-Tu ne veux pas le garder ?! Dit Rosalie la voix cassée.

-Je... Oui, mais... Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à être mère... Et il y aussi Edward !

-Edward ?! Dirent-elles en même temps.

-Oui... S'il ne le veut pas... ?!

-Je te jure que tu te trompes ! Edward est l'homme le plus heureux du monde en ce moment ! Dit Alice.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Dis-je.

-Demande-lui... Tu verras dit Rosalie.

J'allais parler quand j'entendis la voix de ma belle-mère.

-Oh dio mio! Bella mia!

Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras et je vis Rose et Alice s'éclipser.

-Rosaria... Dis-je.

-Tu nous a fait tellement peur Bella Mia.

-Désolé...

Elle sourit et mit une main sur mon ventre.

-Comment va le bébé ?

-Bien, enfin je crois, dis-je la voix tremblante...

-Oh Bella... Je vais être belle grand-maman ! Je me sens vielle tout à coup...

Je rie mais, un rire nerveux... Mon père était à l'entrée de ma chambre et j'avais peur...

-Papa, dis-je en voyant celui-ci contre la porte.

-Ne m'en veut pas, je... Je ne le supporterai pas... Dis-je en pleurant.

Il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne t'en veux pas chéri... Je vais devenir grand-père tôt et alors ?! Je t'aime Bella... Et je suis fière de toi, tu vas devenir maman... C'est dur de ce dire que tu grandie si vite...

Je le serrais plus contre moi.

-Je t'aime aussi Papa. Dis-je encore en larme.

Il se recula et essuya mes larmes.

-Ne pleure pas... Dit-il.

Je sourie et pris sa main dans la mienne.

-Merci, soufflais-je.

POV EDWARD.

Et si, elle ne voulait pas le garder... Si, elle ne voulait pas faire sa vie auprès de moi et qu'elle avorte... Et si... Oh mon dieu.

Je me stoppai et mis mes mains sur mon visage. Les garçons qui n'avaient pas remarqué mon arrêt revinrent en courant vers moi.

-Ed ?! Dit Jasper.

J'inspirais un grand coup et regardais mon meilleur ami et mon grand frère.

-J'ai peur qu'elle...

-Ne veuille pas... Continua Jazz.

J'hochai la tête et Emmet dit.

-Cette fille est folle amoureuse de toi tout comme toi ! Il suffit de vous voir... Il n y a pas une minute ou vous n'êtes pas coller ensemble.

Je sourie.

-Et même si elle aura peur, je ne voie pas Bella avorter... Dit Jasper.

-J'espère, soufflais-je.

Je me repris et continua à marcher jusqu'au Kiosque.

-Bonjour Madame, j'aimerais deux bouteilles d'eau, un coca et une eau gazeuse. Dit Emmet.

J'allais payez quand mon frère me devança.

-Laisse ça tu veux ?! Dit-il.

-Mais... Dis-je.

Il secoua la tête et je sus qu'il ne fallait pas que j'insiste. Nous reprîmes alors le chemin de la chambre... Jazz appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et les portes s'ouvrirent sur Rose et Alice.

-On reste ici ! Dirent-elles.

-Pourquoi ?! M'écriais-je.

-Tout doux Edward... Bella est avec son père...

-Oh...

Les deux allèrent dans les bras de leurs conjoints et moi je retournais en arrière devant le magasin de l'hôpital. Je rentrais et vit un petit ensemble. Un pantalon avec le pull... La couleur beige de l'ensemble faisait bien ressortir les écritures blanches. « Un océan de bisous ». C'était tellement petit... Je regardais le prix... Un peu chère, mais... Je ne réfléchis pas un moment de plus et alla à la caisse. La dame encaissa et me fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! Dit-elle.

-Euh... Merci.

Elle hocha la tête et moi je sortie avec le sac.

Je me dirigeais vers ma famille et quand Alice vit mon sac elle mit une main sur sa bouche.

-C'est trop mignon... Dit-elle.

-Alice ! Dis-je.

-Oh... Montre !

Elle m'arracha le sac de la main mais je le repris de suite.

-Hors de question ! C'est... Pour Bella.

-Mais...

-Alice... Dit Jazz.

Elle haussa les épaules et son « futur mari » me fit un clin d'œil.

***

Nous étions remontés dans la chambre de Bella et j'avais caché le sac... Toute la famille était réuni, ma mère était arrivé en courant et avait sauté sur Bella. Mon père était venu rendre une petite visite pendant sa pause qui se terminait dans 5 minutes... Le reste de la famille était dans la chambre. J'étais assis sur le rebord du lit auprès de Bella...

Je vis Rose prendre la main de mon frère et inspirer un grand coup.

-Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire... Dit Rose.

-On sait le sexe des bébés. Continua Emmet.

-Oh mon dieu ?! Je vais avoir quoi des petits fils ?! Des petites filles ?! Cria ma mère.

Tout le monde rie et Rosalie dit.

-C'est des garçons !

-Ouais des petits gars ! Je vais pouvoir leur apprendre à faire du foot ou du baseball. Dit mon frère.

-Oui et tu pourras surtout les nourrirent, changer leurs couches... ! Répondit Rosalie

-Oh !! Des petits garçons ! Viens la ma chérie ! Dit ma mère émue.

-Merci Esmée, répondit celle-ci.

Je me levais et pris Rose dans mes bras.

-Félicitation... Soufflais-je.

-Merci Ed' à toi aussi.

Je sourie et lui fis un baiser sur la joue.

Je fis ensuite une accolade à mon frère en le félicitant.

Tout le monde fit ces félicitations et Bella voulu se lever mais Rose la devança.

-Ne bouge pas...

-Je suis contente pour toi Rose dit Bella.

-Merci...

Elles se prirent dans les bras et ensuite se fut au tour d'Emmet.

***

Tout le monde était partie, nous laissant seul moi et Bella... Je voyais que quelque chose la tracassait et moi je devais lui dire pour le bébé... J'inspirais donc un grand coup mais le médecin arriva.

-Mlle Swan ?!

-Oui...

-Nous allons essayer de marcher ok ?

-Ok...

-Ca va être un peu dur au début, mais c'est normal... Monsieur Cullen, vous allez prendre son côté gauche et moi le droit pour l'aider à se lever.

J'acquiesçai et alla prendre Bella.

Elle posa ses pieds au sol et vacilla au début. Elle s'accrocha au début puis elle reprit confiance en elle.

-C'est bien Mlle Swan...

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle s'améliorait et marchais normalement.

-C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, on va faire encore un peu demain... Ce soir, vous allez manger par voie buccale... Ça sera surement un peu douloureux au début mais ça ira... Il faut se réhabituez.

-Ok... répondit-elle.

Nous étions revenus dans sa chambre et Bella avait mangez. Je réfléchissais à la manière de lui dire... Toute la journée j'avais essayé et là j'étais sûr.

POV BELLA

Je venais de manger... Mais, j'étais plus que presser... Edward me regardais et il semblait réfléchir... J'allais parler mais il commença.

-Bella, pour le bébé...

-Je veux le garder ! M'écriais-je.

Oui je le voulais !

-Je veux le garder, je ne peux pas avorter... Je veux dire, ce n'était pas prévu... Mais... J'ai toujours été contre l'avortement... Je ne me vois pas... Je me sentirais si mal... Et je vais être maman… Je... Continuais-je pleurant.

-Shh... Bella, mon amour...

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et continua.

-Dès l'instant où on m'a dit que la femme que j'aime portait un bébé de moi... La seul chose que j'ai fait, j'ai sourie... J'étais choqué bien sûr... Mais m'imaginer la vie... Je... Et dés l'instants ou j'ai entendu son cœur... Je ne veux pas que tu avorte mon amour... Je t'aime, et j'aime déjà notre bébé...

J'inspirais et calmais mes sanglots... Il m'aimait et nous allions avoir un bébé... J'étais heureuse...

-Embrasse-moi ! Dis-je.

Il sourit et vint m'embrasser tendrement, amoureusement puis langoureusement...

**Avez-vous aimez ?**

**Que pensez-vous qu'il y aura dans le prochain chapitre ?**

**Bon, je vous laisse clicker et commenter...**

**En espérant que vous avez aimez, je vous dit à vendredi je pense... =D**

**BSX**

**Vanessa**


	36. Chapter 35

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Vraiment mais alors vraiment désolé du retard xD...**

**J'étais malade toute la semaine et encore...**

**J'ai taper ce chapitre aujourd'hui... Et un peu hier... **

**Juste pour vous !**

**Donc il n'est pas corriger mais je le poste tout de même...**

**Encore désolé, j'espère que vous allez aimez !**

**Bisous**

**Vanessa**

**Merci à toutes pour vos magnifiques Reviews !**

**PS: Rien avoir mais avez-vous vue le trailer d'Eclipse ?! Perso j'adore sauf Victoria... Mais l'accent que Robert Pattinson à pour la première phrase ahhh trop beau xD**

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Daph: Oh ! Merci beaucoup sa me touche vraiment... **

**Elodie52 : hey ! Quelle tristesse que tu ne l'est pas vue... Snif ='( mDr Je rêve aussi d y aller... Je vais en aôut d'ailleur pendant deux jours... C'est déjà sa. mDr Oui merci pour la taille des chapitres et pour la maturité comme tu dis xD Merci encore chère lectrice bisous bisous.**

**memette () : Coucou, merci beaucoup sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant... C'est pas grave pour l'ancien message xD bsx**

**bellartwilight : Merci bcp**

**Grazie : Le voilà ahahha**

**misdum : Merci encore.**

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 35

POV EDWARD

-Embrasse moi ! Dit-elle.

Je sourie et alla l'embrasser tendrement, senssuellement et langoureusement... Elle m'avait tellement manquer... Elle passa sa main derrière ma tête et je reculais lentement pour ne pas la blaisser... Elle gémit de mécontentement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Bella, on ne peux pas le faire ici... Tu vient de te réveiller, tu est trop fragile...

-Edward, je vais bien !

-Shh... Je te promet, quand tu sortira de l'hôpital, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi...

-Tout ?! Demanda-t-elle.

-Tout... Répondis-je.

-Hum... Intéressant...

J'allais l'embrasser encore une fois et regarda derrière elle, le sac ! J'embrassai encore sa bouche et me recula.

-J'ai un cadeau, dis-je.

-Pour moi ?! Tu sais que je n'aime pas...

Je mis une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

-Pour nous, pour le bébé...

-Oh ! Souffla-t-elle sur ma main.

Je sourie et alla chercher le sac. Je me retournais et lui tendis. Elle sourie et l'ouvrit.

-Ohh ! Souffla-t-elle en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

-Je l'ai vue avant et...

-C'est magnifique, tellement petit... Dit-elle en laissant couler une larme.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer... Dis-je.

-C'est pas ta faute... Hormones...

Je rie et embrassa le bout de son nez.

-Je t'aime tant...

-Moi aussi Edward, je t'aime et t'aimerais toute ma vie !

On toqua à la porte et je me retournais.

-Euh... Dit l'infirmière visiblement génnée et je comprenais pour quoi, je l'avais remise à sa place l'autre jour...

-Oui ? Dis-je.

-Euh... Les heures de visites... Elles, sont... Elles sont terminer... Je vous prierais de partir s'il vous plait.

Je sourie et alla vers elle.

-Vous m'accorderez bien cinq petites minutes non ?

Elle fixa mes yeux et rougie en baissant de suite la tête.

-Oui, oui bien sûr. Je...

Elle montra la sortie de sa main et continuas.

-Je m'en vais...

-C'est ça... Dis-je.

-Oui... Répondit-elle simplement en sortant de la chambre.

Je retournais vers ma douce qui avait les froncils froncées.

-Qu'as tu fais à cette charmante infirmière ? Dit-elle.

-Rien...

-Elle à l'air terroriser la pauvre...

-Je lui ai peut-être dit ce que je pense pour calmez ses hormones...

-Ah bon ?

Je racontais à Bella ce qui c'était passer et m'en alla 10 minutes plus tard. Elle m'avait réclamer pleins de baisers que je ne sus retenir.

***

La semaine de rééducation de Bella s'était bien passer et elle allais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Il était 15h30 et j'étais en trin de mettre les affaires de Bella dans ma voiture pendant qu'elle signais les papiers de sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva à ma hauteur avec son fameux plâtre et m'embrassa.

-On y va ? Dis-je.

-Oh oui ! J'en peux plus moi de cette hôpital.

Je rie et alla m'asseoir dans ma voiture.

-Lundi on doit aller faire l'échographie, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Cette semaine, Bella avait pris la nouvelle du bébé tellement bien... Elle s'inquiétait mais restait sereine pour le bébé. Pas de stress nous avait dit le médecin. Pas trop d'effort physique non plus... Attention était le mot d'ordre...

Bella monta dans la voiture et alluma la radio. Une très vielle chanson passa, une chanson italienne que personnellement j'aimai ! (_Albano et Romina power - Sara perche ti amo_)

Bella se mit à sourie et dit.

-J'adore cette chanson !

Elle commença à fredonner la mélodie puis chanta.

_-Che confusione, sarà perché ti amo_

_È un'emozione che cresce piano piano_

_Stringimi forte, e stammi più vicino_

_Se ci sto bene, sarà perché ti amo._

Et la elle me regarda et je continuais.

_-Io canto al ritmo del dolce tuo respiro_

_È primavera, sarà perché ti amo_

_Cade una stella, ma dimmi dove siamo_

_Che te ne frega, sarà perché ti amo._

Elle sourie et chanta la suite avec moi.

_-E vola vola si sa, sempre più in alto si va_

_E vola vola con me, il mondo è matto perché_

_E se l'amore non c'è_

_Basta una sola canzone,per far confusione_

_Fuori e dentro di te._

_E vola vola si va, sempre più in alto si va_

_E vola vola con me,il mondo è matto perché_

_E se l'amore non c'è_

_Basta una sola canzone, per far confusione_

_Fuori e dentro di te._

Et nous continuâmes ainsi tout au long de la chanson jusqu'à arriver à la maison. Dans l'ascenseur, je souriais... Je savais qu'est-ce qu'il allait arriver... Une grande affiche était mise sur notre porte et je sourie en voyant toutes les signatures de ma famille et un grand : « Bienvenue à la maison ! »...

Bella sourit et fronça les sourcils en voyant tout les cartons à nos côté.

-Em' et Rose déménagent en haut...

-Oh ! Sourie-t-elle.

Puis, elle ouvra la porte et alluma la lumière.

-Bella ! Bienvenue ! Te voilà enfin là ! Dirent ils à suivre.

Bella sursauta au début puis rigola.

Tout le monde vint la prendre dans les bras.

Rose avait préparer un gâteux au fraises bien sûr... Rosaria l'avait aider... Nous avions manger... Vers 16h30, il était tous partie. Charlie et Rosaria était sortie se promener et les autres étaient chez eux. Bien sûr Emmet n'était pas partie sans rien dire.

-Bien ! On vas vous laissez vous reposez... Cligna-t-il des yeux.

-Em'... Dis-je.

-J'ai rien dit ! Il partie et monta chez lui.

A peine la porte s'était fermer que Bella m'avait sauter au cou. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et passa ses mains sous mon pull. Son bras nous empêchai d'être complètement l'un contre l'autre...

-J'en peu plus... Souffla-t-elle sur mes lèvres.

-Je sais...

-Deux semaines... Beaucoup trop long.

-Beaucoup ! Confirmais-je.

Je passai mes mains sous son pull et caressa son dos en l'approchant de moi.

J'allais la prendre dans mes bras quand tout à coup Emmet rentra !

-OUPS ! Je... J'avais oublier mes clés... Je...

-Casse toi ! Criais-je.

Il sortie et cria.

-Pardon !

-Pff soufflais-je.

J'allais vers la porte et ferma à clé.

Bella était toute rouge et souriait.

-Euh... Dit-elle.

Je la prit dans mes bras.

-Faudra t'habituer maintenant qu'il habite ici... Dis-je.

Elle rie et je caressais son dos, je passais ensuite ma main sous son pull et alla dégrafer son soutien-gorges.

-Hum... gémit-elle.

Lemon

Elle déboutonna mon pantalon avec une seul main et m'embrassa à nouveaux. Je soulevais son pull et le mien par après... Elle était seins nue devant moi...

-Embrasse-moi...

Je sourie et l'embrassai en la prenant dans mes bras.

Tout en montent à l'étage, elle caressait mes cheveux... Dans mes bras, celle que j'aimai ! Je la posai sur le lit et me mit sur elle sans mettre tout mon poids.

Ma langue alla caresser ses lèvres.

-Isabella Swan... Tu est toute ma vie à présent... Soufflais-je sur ses lèvres.

Elle frissonna et m'embrassa langoureusement.

-Je t'aime Edward ! Dit-elle.

J'enlevai son pantalon et retira le mien en même temps... Tout en remontant vers elle, ma langue caressa sa jambe, sa hanche, et son entre-jambe.

Elle se cambra et gémit.

Je retirais son sous-vêtement délicatement et retourna vers ma douce.

Ses yeux encrés dans les miens... Ma vie !

Je reculais et alla vers son sexe. Au début, je l'embrassai... Puis, je soufflai...

Bella se cambra et fit des mouvements de bassins. Ma virilité était déjà réveiller mais la... Oh mon dieu !

Je passai ma langue sur la peau fragile de son sexe... Elle gémit de plus en plus fort et quand ma langue entra en elle, elle cria presque.

-Oh ! Oui... Continue Edward !

Ma langue fit des vas et viens et Bella atteignit l'orgasme.

-EDWARD !!!

Son corps tremblant, elle était juste magnifique !

Je remontais vers son visage et alla l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime tant ! Dis-je.

Elle sourie et caressa le mon membre par dessus mon boxer... Celui-ci réagi de suite et je gémis avec. Elle me poussa délicatement et se positionna sur moi.

Tout en retirant mon boxer, elle fit des mouvements de bassins. J'allais pas tenir longtemps !

Ses lèvres embrassèrent l'extrémité de mon membre et je gémit encore plus... Sa main fit des vas et viens sur celui-ci et sa langue venait s y ajoutez...

-Oh Bella... Oui !

Elle le mit ensuite dans la bouche et la c'était ma fin. Je criai mon orgasme tout en m'accrochant au draps du lit.

-Oui... Bella !!!

Son corps se posa sur moi et je l'embrassai.

Nos bassins se mouvent encore plus, je la retournais et la pénétrai.

-Oui !! Cria-t-elle.

-Ohh Bella !

Doux et lent au début la cadence augmenta bien vite. Les premiers picotements de l'orgasme se firent ressentir et j'étouffais mon orgasme dans la bouche de Bella en l'embrassant.

FIN LEMON

Je me laissais tomber sur le côté et ma douce vint dans mes bras. Ma main alla sur son ventre que je caressais.

Bella sourit et en fit de même avant de s'endormit dans mes bras.

Je sourie en voyant ce visage calme et paisible... Je pris les draps et la couvrit avec moi, puis j'embrassai son front et fermai les yeux...

***

Le réveil se mit à sonner et je gémit de mécontentement en l'entend s'acharner ! J'avais bau appuyer, il ne s'éteignait pas.

-Edward... dit la voix endormie de Bella.

J'ouvris les yeux... C'était mon téléphone ! _Putain ! _Je vis qu'il était 07h43... Non mais je rêve ! Je répondit sans regarder m'imaginant déjà qui sa pouvait bien être.

-Edward ?!

-Alice ! Je te jure que...

-Je sais, je sais... Tu vas me tuer, je vient de te réveiller, c'est pas normale, ou est-ce qu'on ta éduquer... Blablabla... Je voulais juste vous prévenir que dans 2h, il faudra que vous soyez prêt !

-Putain Alice ! Je t'adore mais on est le matin et j'ai juste envie de dormir !

-Exact c'est le matin et on est le 7 septembre !

Merde !

-Papa... Soufflais-je.

-Oui Papa ! Alors, j'ai préparer une petite fête...

Donc une centaine de personne...

-Donc, dans deux heures vous êtes prêt et bien habiller ! Dit à Bella que j'ai acheter quelque chose pour elle... Il est devant la porte, ainsi que pour toi d'ailleurs et les parents de Bella... Bon je te laisse, il te reste exactement 1h54...

-Alice... Tu...

-Tu m'aimes je sais...

Puis elle boucla et je soufflai en balançant mon natel sur le sol.

Bella se frotta le visage et se leva sur ses coudes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est l'anniversaire à mon père aujourd'hui... J'ai complètement oublier et Alice à préparer une fête... Nos habits sont devant la porte et nous devant être prêt dans 2h environs...

-Oh ! Bon, je vais réveiller mes parents alors et je vais me doucher...

Je sourie et alla l'embrasser...

-Bonjour... Soufflais-je.

-Jour...

Elle sourie et je me baissais pour aller embrasser son ventre... Elle mit sa main valide sur celui-ci et je me levais pour aller me doucher.

L'eau coulait sur ma peau et j y restait pendant un quart d'heures... En sortant je vie Rosaria préparer le petit déjeunez... Dans deux jours, ils rentrait chez eux.

-Bonjour Rosaria, dis-je.

-Edward ! Bonjour...

J'allais vers elle et lui proposa mon aide.

-Désolé pour ma soeur, c'est une vrai...

-Oh non sa me dérange pas... Le seul problème c'est le cadeau...

-Oh ! Ne vous en fêtes pas pour ça... Si vous voulez vraiment offrir quelque chose, nous allons passez au magasin après...

-Oh merci Edward !

Je lui sourie et alla poser les pan cakes sur la table.

Charlie descendit et alla embrasser Rosaria. Il me salua et j'en fit de même avant d'entendre Bella jurer. Je rie et alla en haut la rejoindre.

Quand elle me vit elle courue dans mes bras. Je fis attention à son bras et la serra contre moi.

-Ca va ? Dis-je.

-M'ouais... Je me suis frapper le pied sur le rebord du lit.

Je rie, mais je m'arrêta vite en voyant ses yeux.

-Cullen !

-Désolé... Dis-je.

Elle sourie et alla mettre les habits que ma soeur lui avait acheter. Un jean simple avec un haut assez chaud mais un côté manche court pour son plâtre, Bella était rayonnante, demain avait lieu la première échographie.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et je rie en lui disant.

-Les pan cakes sont prêt.

-Miam !

Elle me devança et alla en bas.

***

Nous avions fait les magasins et avions chacun acheter quelque chose pour mon père. Il était 13h et la fête était à 16h... Alice devait encore terminer deux trois choses... Alors nous étions rester diner au centre commercial dans une crêperie. Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper était avec moi, Bella et ses parents.

-Bonjour, avez-vous choisie ? Dit la serveuse.

-Oui, pour nous sa sera une au nutella et deux au jambon et fromage.. Dit Emmet pour lui et Rose.

La serveuse écrit et nous regarda.

-Une au nutella et une jambon fromage. Dis-je.

Bella rougie et dit.

-Une deuxième nutella s'il vous plait.

Je la regardais choquer et amuser...

-Ben quoi ?! On a faim ! Dit elle en regardant son ventre.

Je rie avec les autres et Jasper commanda une jambon fromage tout comme Charlie et Rosaria.

Le temps que tout soit prêt nous parlions de la prochaine échographie de Bella.

-Mais tout vas bien ce passez, j'en suis sûr... Sourie ma douce.

Je pris sa main et Emmet dit.

-Vous pensez que sa sera quoi ?

-Emmet, avant il nous reste encore 2 mois... Dis-je.

-Oui, mais vous pouvez bien imaginez non ?!

-Hum... J'ai bien une idée... Mais je ne le dirais pas ! Dit Bella.

Je rie en voyant la mine déconfit d'Emmet.

-Pourquoi ?! Dit-il.

-Parce que... J'en suis sûr mais que je veux garder la surprise...

-Comment ça ?! Vous ne voulez pas savoir ?!

-Si, si mais... J'aimerais garder la surprise pour vous...

-Oh non hein ! Moi je te l'ai dit ! Dit Rose.

-On le sait Rose, mais... On veux gardez sa pour nous...

-Je comprend, souffla Jasper.

Tout le monde le regarda et il sourie.

-Ils ont faillis perdre le bébé... Ils n'ont pas pu apprendre comme il le fallait qu'ils allaient être parents et n'ont même pas eu le plaisir de vous l'annoncer... Dit-il.

Bella eu un tremblement et moi un frison en me rappelant ce souvenir...

-Je pense que si vous faites ça, c'est que vous aimeriez au moins avoir le plaisir d'annoncer cette nouvelle et de garder ce secret pour vous jusqu'à la fin... Continua t-il en nous regardant.

J'étais bouche bée... Il nous avait démasquer ! Après tout, il était psychologue...

-Oh ! Souffla Rose.

Bella sourie et se cala contre moi.

-C'est tout à fait sa Jasper, dit-elle.

Il sourie et la discussion prit fin quand les crêpes arrivèrent.

-Miam ! Dit Emmet.

***

Il était 16h05 et nous étions devant la maison de mes parents. Le but, ne rien dire... Juste bonjours... Lui faire croire que nous avions oublier.

-Alors tout le monde à bien compris ?! Dit Alice

-Oui Alice ! On va, on dit bonjour... Ensuite, on dit qu'Emmet est en panne... Ton père ira avec Edward ou Jasper et nous on les rejoindra la ou la fête aura lieu ensuite on crie tout SURPRISE ! Dit Bella.

-Exactement !

Je soufflai et descendit de la voiture avec les autres. Bella prit ma main dans la sienne et nous allions vers la maison.

Jasper sonna et entra.

-C'est nous ! Cria t-il.

-Oh mes chéries ! Dit ma mère.

Elle alla saluer tout le monde et dit.

-Ou sont Rose et Emmet ?

-En retard... Dis-je normalement.

-Oh... Bien.

Mon père déscendit et nous salua aussi. Nous étions au salon quand enfin Emmet téléphona.

Ma mère décrocha.

-Esmée Cullen.

-...

-Emmet ?!

-...

-Tu est en panne ?! Oh mon dieu mais...

-...

-D'accord, je me calme...

-...

-Papa ?! Euh oui bien sûr.

-...

Elle nous regarda et dit.

-Chérie, il faut que tu ailles chercher Emmet et Rose, ils sont en panne... Tu vas avec Edward.

Mon père hocha la tête et demanda l'adresse.

-...

-Oui, il arrive... Quelle adresse ?

-...

Ma mère nota l'adresse et nous la donna.

-Ils arrivent mon chérie.

-...

Ma mère rit et boucla le téléphone.

Mon père et moi partions chercher Emmet. L'endroit de la fête n'était pas très loin... Après il suffirait de l'amener... Mon natel vibra et je le pris dans ma main. Alice !

_Comment ça va ?_

_Oublie pas de l'amener derrière l'immeuble après... _

_Bsx_

_A'_

Je lui répondit.

_Tout vas bien chef !_

_Ne te préoccupe pas..._

_Bsx_

_Ed'_

Mon natel vibra encore une fois... Mais cette fois ce n'était pas Alice.

_Tu nous manques déjà..._

_Je t'aime_

_Bisous_

_B'_

Je sourie bêtement... La femme que j'aimais était enceinte de moi et... J'étais juste heureux !

_Moi aussi vous me manquez !_

_Je t'aime mon amour..._

_Bsx_

_Ed'_

-Pourquoi sourie tu ?

Je sursautais en voyant mon père... Je m'étais juste enfermer dans mes pensés du futur...

-Je suis heureux, répondis-je simplement.

Il sourie et dit.

-Bella ?

-Oui, et le bébé...

-Je suis fière de toi Edward... Tu vas fonder une famille et tu as trouver la bonne personne.

-Merci...

Il sourie et continua de conduire.

-On est arriver non ?

Je regardais et vis l'immeuble et la voiture d'Emmet.

-Oui ! Regarde là-bas !

Il tourna à droite et se parqua à côté de la voiture d'Emmet.

-Ou ils sont ?

-Je sais pas... Dis-je innocemment.

Je vie une voiture derrière moi... Les autres..

-Peut-être là-bas. Dis-je en montrant l'immeuble.

Il avança vers l'immeuble et je fis signe à Alice de venir.

-Emmet ?! Rose ?! Cria mon père.

-Peut-être dedans... Dis-je.

-Peut-être.

Il avança dedans et je vis Alice, Esmée, Charlie, Rosaria et Bella dans les bras de Jasper en trin de courir.

-Jazz... Tu peux me lâcher ! Dit-elle.

-Pas d'efforts physique !

Elle souffla et je rie.

Mon père se tourna et je dit.

-La !

Il regarda et entra. Le reste de la famille arriva derrière nous et mon père les regardais.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que ?

Et la les lumières s'allumèrent et une centaine de personnes accompagner de nous crièrent.

-SURPRISE !

Mon père sursautas et sourie.

-Joyeux anniversaire Papa, dis-je.

Il me regarda et me prit dans ses bras.

-Merci...

***

L'après-midi c'était bien passer... Nous avions manger le gâteau avec les collègues de mon père, mon oncle et ma tante. Eleazer et Carmen. Nous avions tous offert nos cadeaux. Emmet avait été fidèle à lui même en lui offrant le livre du kamousatra au 19ème siècle. Rose l'avait offert un pull de son équipe préféré. Alice et Jazz lui avait offert un voyage au caraïbes avec ma mère Charlie et Rosaria lui avait offert une bouteille de champagne. Moi et Bella lui avions offert un album photo avec toute la famille dedans et à la fin, il y avait l'échographie de Rosalie et une place pour celle de Bella... Des pages était encore vide pour les années qui viendrons. Ma mère elle, lui avait offert un weekend entre eux dans une station de ski.

Les décorations d'Alice étaient superbe... La musique aussi et nous avions beaucoup danser. Bella moins que les autres comme Rosalie.

La musique était à son rendez-vous. Tout le monde dansait sur (Azul – La Bomba).

Mais quand je disait tout le monde, c'est vraiment tout le monde ! La chorégraphie n'était pas dur si on comprenait l'espagnol._ Une main sur la tête, une main sur la tête. Un mouvement sexy, un mouvement sexy. Une main sur la ceinture, une main sur la ceinture. Un mouvement sexy, un mouvement sexy. Et maintenant on commence à bouger. Doucement en bas, en bas, en bas. Doucement en haut, en haut, en haut. Doucement en bas, en bas, en bas. Doucement en haut, en haut, en haut. _Bref c'était toujours comme ça.

Le refrain arriva et les filles se mirent en face de leur compagnons pour danser. Bella mit une main sur sa tête, puis l'autre et fis un déhanchement. Sa main se dirigea ensuite sur sa ceinture, puis l'autre et tout ça suivit d'un mouvement de hanche tout comme moi. Tout le monde riait.

Et la Bella se colla contre moi et nous décendimes encore et encore puis on remontait, et encore. Tout sa très sensuèllement.

La chanson prit fin et elle m'embrassa.

***

-Un dernier petit slow ?! Demanda le DJ.

Beaucoup de gens dirent oui et les plus âgés montrait leur pieds et disait non non. Je pris la main de Bella qui se leva avec moi. Nous étions les seul à aller danser.

_(Iron & Wine – Flightless Bird)_

Je l'emmenais au centre et mis une main sur ses reins et l'autre dans la sienne. Sa main droite plâtre était appuyé contre mon torse et l'autre était dans la mienne.

Tout en nous balançant et tournant, nous nous regardions dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Edward... Souffla-t-elle.

Je sourie et alla vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi... Soufflais-je sur ses lèvres.

Elle sourie et je la serrai un peu plus contre moi tout en continuant de danser.

La chanson prit fin et mes yeux regardait ce chocolat lumineux que j'aimais tant. Les applaudissement se firent entendre et nous sortions de notre bulle tout en souriant.

Une demieure après, les gens commençait à partir.

Cette journée avait été remplie et nous étions tous un peu fatiguer. Dés que tout le monde était partie, nous avions tous un peu nettoyer sauf mon père qui lui était complètement bourré. Au moins, il s'était bien amuser.

-Chérie... Dit-il en vacillant.

Emmet était mord de rire. Ma mère n'en pouvait plus.

-Emmet tu le ramène ! Dit-elle.

-Oui M'man...

***

Tout le monde était rentré et à peine avais-je poser mon pied à l'intérieur que je m'étais coucher dans mon lit. Demain l'échographie aurait lieu... Bella se mit en pyjama et vint se mettre contre moi.

-Bonne nuit soufflais-je.

-Bonne nuit mon amour. Dit-elle.

Elle m'embrassa et quelques minutes après je m'endormis.

**PAS CORRIGER**

** Voilà !**

**J'espère que sa vous a plus...**

**Encore désolé du retard**

**Prochain chapitre eh bien j'ai énormement d'examen cette semaine alors je pense vendredi Désolé xD**

**Mais pour me faire pardonnez je metterais un petit teaser...**

**Bisous**

**Vanessa**

**CLick ! XD**


	37. Chapter 36

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Un jour de retard désolé pff que des examens...**

**Pas de teaser car j'ai tout écris aujourd'hui...**

**Bon je croie mais j'espère que vous allez aimez !**

**Bonne lecture**

**BSX**

**Vanessa**

**Merci encore de toutes vos reviews... Pas eu le temps de répondre désolé sa sera pour la correction Bisous bisous**

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 36

POV BELLA

Je stressait un peu... J'allais voire et entendre mon bébé pour la première fois... Ce matin, je m'étais réveiller tôt, beaucoup trop anxieuse pour dormir. Dans un mois je saurais si je porte une fille ou un garçon. Je n'avais pas une envie spécifique... C'était mon bébé, notre bébé et il avait survécu à un accident. C'est un miraculé. Malheureusement, beaucoup de risques était là...

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et Edward s'arrêta sur le bas côté.

-Bella ?!

-Désolé, je...

Un sanglot sortie de ma bouche.

Il mit une main sur ma joue.

Ces derniers temps Edward avait pris l'habitude de mes sautes d'humeurs et il était toujours présent.

-Bella, raconte moi...

-J'ai peur...

Je mis une main sur mon ventre et continua.

-J'ai peur qu'il y ait des complications... Que... De le perdre...

Edward détacha sa ceinture et me prit dans ses bras.

-Jamais Bella... Tout ira bien.

-Promis ?! Dis-je telle une enfant.

-Promis sourie-t-il.

Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas promettre de telle chose mais il y croyait alors moi aussi.

Il se recula et caressa ma joue. Puis, il s'approcha et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Tout ira bien mon amour... Souffla-t-il.

-Merci, dis-je avant qu'il aille se remettre sur son siège.

Il me sourie et rattacha sa ceinture tendis que moi j'essuyais mes larmes.

Le voyage se passait tranquillement, le gynécologue était un peu loin car nous avions du prendre un spécialiste à cause de l'accident. La musique résonnait en fond et je vis Edward taper des doigts sur le volant en rythme.

Je me surpris à le détailler de bas en haut. Il y avait des jours encore ou je me demandais comment un tel homme pouvait m'aimer autant. Son corps musclé mais pas trop... Ces grandes mains et ces longs doigts qui me faisait tant d'effets... Ses bras si protecteurs... Son torse plat et musclé... Ses cheveux doux et brillants... Ses lèvres douces et sucrés... Je désendit encore et encore et je me mordis la lèvre en arrivant en dessous du pantalon. Il n'était pas seulement beau mais aussi un dieux du sexe !

Edward me surprit et me demanda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

-Moi ?! Rien rien... Dis-je en détournant la tête en me sentant rougir.

Il étouffa un rire et dit.

-Bella... A quoi pensais-tu ?

-Euh... Je me demandais comment un homme comme toi, pouvait m'aimer autant...

-Un homme comme moi ?! Répéta-t-il incrédule.

-Oui, beau, sexy, intelligent, gentil, musclé... Tout.

-Merci, mais tu te trompes... Tu est belle ! Intelligente, gentille, attentionnées, de belles formes là ou il le faut, et tellement sexy !

-Merci... Mais..

-Chut... Crois-moi.

Je sourie et hochai la tête.

-Que regardais-tu avant ? Dit-il.

-Rien, je te l'ai dit...

-Bella...

-C'est gênant !

-Hum...

-Ok... Je... Je pensais à tes performances sexuels en regardant là ou il le fallait.

-Oh !

Il sourie de cette air coquin et m'embrassa. Sa langue caressa la mienne et je me laissai transporter.

Puis, il démarra la voiture et reprit la route.

Je regardais le paysage défiler sous mes yeux...

***

-Bella ?! Bella...

Mon corps bougea et mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur Edward.

-Mon amour, on est arrivés. Tu t'es endormie.

-Oh ! Dis-je.

Je me levais doucement. Je vis un grand hôpital ainsi que beaucoup de femmes enceintes ce promener dans le jardin. C'était un hôpital spécialiser dans la gynécologie. Tout à fait rassurant pour moi et Edward.

-On y va ? Dit-il.

-Oui. Dis-je tout sourire.

Il prit ma main et m'emmena à l'intérieur. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit devant nous et nous entrâmes.

Edward avait toujours ma main dans la sienne et il m'emmena vers un bureau. Une dame nous sourie et dit.

-Bonjours, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous avons rendez-vous sous le nom d'Isabella Swan.

-Très bien, laissez moi un instant.

Elle regarda dans l'ordinateur et sourie.

-Très bien, veuillez attendre dans la salle d'attente. Le Docteur Kiuz viendra vous cherchez dans quelques minutes.

-Merci, continua-t-il.

Je ne disais rien, trop occupée à regarder au tour de moi.

-N'est ce pas beau ? Me dit-elle.

Je sursautais en la voyant devant moi.

-Oui, magnifique... Dis-je.

Elle sourie et nous emmena dans la salle d'attente. Je m'assis à côté de mon chère et tendre sur un salon plus que confortable. Mes yeux regardait tout. Que sa soit le parquet brillant, les salon crème et brun... Les cadre photos avec des couples et des bébés... Et enfin les gens qui comme nous attendait. Je vis un jeune couple comme moi et Edward... Ils était juste heureux. Puis, je vis un couple d'une quarantaine d'années... La dame était enceinte, je dirais de un peu prêt 6 mois. Grossesse à risque pensais-je pour son âge. Cela me fit penser à mon père et Rosaria. Demain ils partait à Forks... Ils avait été très présent pour nous et j'en étais plus que reconnaissante.

Ma main gauche dans la main d'Edward et mon bras plâtre qui m'empêchait de caresser mon ventre. Je pris alors la main d'Edward et la posa sur mon ventre avec la mienne.

Il sourie et m'embrassa.

-Je t'aime tellement... Dit-il prêt de mon oreille.

-Moi aussi Edward. Je t'aime.

Un docteur entra et nous interrompis.

-Madame et Monsieur Fritzen ?

-C'est nous ! Dit le monsieur avec sa femme.

Le couple d'avant. Ils se levèrent et allèrent vers le docteur.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Ronad.

Ils firent une poignée de main et sortir. Il y avait plus que un docteur ici ?! Who !

Une dizaine de minute plus tard un médecin entra. La trentaine, yeux bleu, cheveux noirs et la barbe de 3 jours.

-Madame Isabella Swan ?

-C'est moi... Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il sourie et vint vers nous. Il prit la main de mon compagnon et je vis une alliance sur son doigt. Le mariage... Il en fit de même avec moi et dit.

-Je suis le docteur Kiuz.

Nous hochâmes la tête.

-Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan, dit Edward.

Le docteur Kiuz sourie et nous emmena dans son bureau. Il nous montra les chaises devant son bureau et nous allâmes nous asseoir.

-Alors... dit-il en cherchant.

Il prit mon dossier je présume et lis deux trois lignes.

-Vous avez eu un accident de voiture à deux mois et demi de grossesse...

-Oui... Dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Le placenta c'est décoller... Mais maintenant tout vas bien ?

-Oui...enfin je crois...

Je sentais mes larmes monté.

Edward s'en aperçut et pris ma main.

-Avez-vous des des maladies ?

-Non.

-Je voie que dans vos prises de sang, il n y a rien d'anormal... Tout vas bien.

Je hochai la tête.

-Bien... Alors c'est votre première échographie et pas la dernière je vous rassure. Mais il faudra venir ici plus souvent que la normal pour voire comment vas ce petit.

Je sourie mais une larme s'échappa.

-Oh je suis désolé... dit-il en me voyant.

-Non, ce n'est pas votre fautes ce sont...

-Les hormones, je sais.

Je sourie et Edward essuya ma larme.

_(Michelle Featherstone – God Bless The Child)_

-Bon et bien je vais vous demandez de vous allongez ici, s'il vous plaît.

Je regardais et inspirais un grand coup avant de monter. Je montais mon pull et attrapait la main d'Edward.

Le docteur Kiuz me mit le gel qui comme tout le monde le disait était froid.

-Je vais d'abord prendre quelques mesures, puis vous expliquer... Et enfin mettre le son pour entendre le coeur.

Il alluma l'écran et quand je vis cette petite chose je n'écoutait plus rien. Cette petite chose était mon bébé. Je sentis la main d'Edward serrer la mienne et mes larmes coulèrent. Mon bébé... Notre bébé.

-Isabella ? Demanda le Dr. Kiuz.

-Bella... Appelez moi Bella.

-Comment allez-vous Bella ?

-Très bien. Je suis heureuse.

Il sourie et dit.

-Parfait. Alors le bébé vas bien, les mesures sont dans la moyenne. Ici, c'est la tête et la on voit sa main... Vous voyez ?

Je ne répondait pas, mes yeux était river sur cette petite chose. C'était tellement intense. Un bébé grandissait en moi. J'allais être maman.

-Oui... Dit Edward.

Je le regardais. Mes yeux encrés dans les siens.

-On va être parents, dis-je de ma voix cassé.

-Oui mon amour... Parents.

-Il... Il vas bien ? Demandais-je en sanglots.

-Oui Bella, respirer... Tout vas bien. Dit le docteur.

-Nous allons écouter le coeur... Continua-t-il.

J'inspirais un grand coup et Edward vint m'embrasser.

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi Edward je t'aime tellement.

Je sourie mais me mit à pleurer de joie en entendant son coeur battre. Comme des petits coup dans l'eau rapide... Juste magnifique. Il est vivant... Il est là.

-Le bébé vas bien. Dans un mois vous pourrez savoir le sexe du bébé normalement. Tout dépend de sa position. Si il y a un moindre problème appelez moi.

Je hochai la tête et il dit,

Je vais maintenant éteindre. Vous aurez la vidéo ainsi que les photos.

J'essuyais mes larmes et dit.

-C'est bon.

Il me nettoya le ventre et je me levais.

Il écris deux trois choses et nous donna le dvd ainsi que les photos.

-Merci pour tout. Dis-je.

-Pas de problème...

Je sortie avec Edward et mon rendez-vous de la prochaine fois.

J'allais monter dans la voiture quand Edward me tourna vers lui.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

-De quoi ?

-De me donner une famille, de m'aimer, de me faire ressentir tant de choses... De tout ! Je t'aime mon amour. Je t'aime tellement.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je mis une main autour de son cou.

-Je t'aime aussi. Toute ma vie. Dis-je dans son oreille.

***

Nous venions d'arriver à la maison. Tout le monde était là. Tout le monde voulait voire les jumeaux ainsi que notre petit miraculé. Nous étions arriver légèrement en retard plus que nous nous sommes arrêter faire des copies du DVD et des photos pour l'album de Carlisle et pour mes parents.

J'étais dans ma chambre en trin de me changer quand on toqua à la porte. Je finis d'attacher mon training et dit entrez. Je vis Rosalie entrer et venir s'asseoir sur le lit prêt de moi.

-Comment vas-tu ? Dit-elle.

-Je vais bien... Je me sens un peu fatiguer mais... J'ai eu peur au début.

-C'est normale... Mais tout vas bien tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

-Oui... Mais j'ai toujours encore un peu peur.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et nos ventres se touchèrent.

Je rie avec elle et dit.

-Comment tu vas toi sinon ?

-Moi bien, les garçons aussi je suis épanouie.

Je sourie, puis après quelques rirent échanger nous déscendîmes rejoindre les autres.

Tout le monde s'assit sur le salon et Edward alluma la télé.

-Prêt ? Dit il.

-Oui oui ! Cria Alice.

Edward sourit et mit play.

Nous vîmes les petits garçons. C'était juste magnifique. Je savais ce que ressentais Rosalie en ce moment. Je vis ses yeux s'humidifier et je la prit dans mes bras.

-Ils sont beau n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, ils sont magnifiques !

Elle sourie et Emmet vint prendre la relève.

C'était à nous maintenant.

Edward mit le dvd et vint contre moi.

Nous revîmes notre enfant et tout le monde se tut en voyant le miraculé comment aimait l'appeler Emmet.

Des larmes de joies vinrent encore ! Foutus hormones, j'étais une vrai fontaine !

-Elle est magnifique ! Dit Alice.

Je me tournais vers elle.

-Pourquoi elle ?! Dis-je.

-J'en suis sûre !

Je rie, moi aussi j'avais ma petite idée...

***

Ils avait tous diner ici et était rester ici pour Charlie et Rosaria car ils partent demain... Il était 16h et tout le monde commençais à s'en aller. Sauf Alice qui vint me dire quelque chose dans l'oreille.

-Dans ton armoire, le sac Dolce Gabana.

J'ouvris grand la bouche et elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je voulue dire quelque chose mais elle sortie en courant. Je ne fis rien mais mon père vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer cette étreinte.

-Je t'aime Isabella, je suis tellement fière de toi.

-Merci papa, je t'aime aussi.

***

J'étais monter dormir un peu pendant qu'Edward et mon père sont sortie je ne sais ou... Edward avait l'air préoccuper et je ne savais pas pourquoi...

Rosaria était venus parler avec moi et m'avais confier qu'elle étais heureuse pour moi et que Florence allait venir nous rendre visite. J'étais plus que heureuse !

Nous étions dans le salon quand enfin les garçons rentrèrent. Mon père me regarda et souffla en souriant. Ok... Qu'est ce qu'il ce passait ? Edward me regarda et toucha sa poche. Je sourie même si je comprenais pas et il vint vers moi pour m'embrasser.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Sois prête à 20h ce soir...

-Euh... D'accord mais pourquoi ?

-Chut... Sois juste là...

Je sourie et l'embrassai avant de me lever me préparer. Je pensais alors à ce que m'avait dit Alice. Il voulait surement fêter notre première échographie. J'allais donc dans mon armoire et pris le sac d'Alice.

-Non mais je rêve ! M'écriais-je en voyant la robe.

Alice était folle ! C'était certain ! La robe devait coûter plus que 3000 euro ou je ne sais pas mais ! Oh mon dieu ! Elle était magnifique...

Je ne réfléchis plus et l'as mis avec mes escarpins noirs. J'allas me mettre un léger maquillage et mis la veste qu'Alice avait mis dans le sac aussi. Je me regardais dans le miroir... J'étais belle. Je me trouvais belle qu'elle miracle. Cette couleur bleu nuit contrastai avec ma peau blanche... Je regardais l'heure. _19H58._

Il fallait que j y aille. Je décendit en bas et quand Rosaria me vit elle mit une main sur sa bouche.

-Bella mia, tu est magnifique !

-Merci Rosa...

Elle sourit et dit.

-Il t'attend en bas ma belle.

Je sourie et partie. Je pris les escaliers et quand j'arrivai devant l'entrée je restais bouche bée. Edward me tenait la porte et derrière lui, il y avait un carrosse avec deux chevaux blancs.

-Oh mon dieu... Soufflais-je.

Je regardais Edward qui était tout sourire.

-Tu aimes ?

-C'est... Whaou !

Il sourie et me prit la main.

-Tu est magnifique mon amour...

Je le regardais avec son costume...

-Toi aussi !

Il m'embrassa et nous allâmes vers le carrosse. Je ne fit rien à par aller vers les chevaux et les caresser...

Puis, Edward m'aida à monter et s'assit à mes côtés. Il prit ma main et je dis.

-Edward c'est quoi tout ça ?

-On vas aller souper.

-Hum...

Il sourit et je me mis contre lui. Les étoiles était présente et c'était juste magnifique.

Le trajet dura une dizaines de minutes et nous arrivâmes à la plage. C'était le soir alors personne n'était la, mais l'odeur de la mer... Le bruit de l'eau... Juste parfait.

Edward m'aida à déscendre et prit un deux grand sac. Il en mit un sur son dos et l'autre dans son bras gauche. J'enlevais mes escarpins et les prit dans ma main gauche tout comme ma robe que je montais un peu. Edward en fit de même avec ses chaussures et nos pieds se posèrent sur le sable doux et frais.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je vis une couverture au sol avec des choses au dessus. Je courus avec Edward en rigolant et m'assit sur la couverture. Il alluma une bougie et sortie de la nourriture. Je ris en voyant les assiettes de lasagnes de ma belle-mère.

-Ne rigole pas... Elles sont tellement bonnes que je me suis dit...

-C'est très bien mon amour...

Je l'embrassai tendrement. Il sourie et sortie les services pour manger.

-Et pour boire... Du jus de pommes !

Je rie en voyant la bouteille de champagnes pour enfants... Le fameux jus de pommes.

-Merci mon amour tu as penser à tout !

-Oui...

Il servie deux coupes et nous bûmes le jus de pommes.

***

_(Leonard Cohen Jeff Buckley - Hallelujah)_

_ ps: si vous écoutez la version de 6:53 mettez déjà à 0:50... Enfin comme vous voulez xD très bonne chanson en passant mDr_

Nous avions manger et avions marcher tout au bord de la mer... C'était splendide ! Nous avions mit les pieds dans l'eau et j'avais beaucoup rie.

Maintenant j'étais sur son torse, coucher sur la couverture et nous parlions de rien et de tout. Quand tout à coup Edward inspira un grand coup et dit.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?!

Je commençais à flipper...

Il se souleva avec moi et ses yeux s'encrèrent en moi. Sa main passa sur ma joue et ses doigts sous mes yeux. Il inspira un grand coup et commença.

-Le jour ou j'ai vue tes yeux, le jour ou j'ai vue ce chocolat profond de si prêt c'était quand tu avait appris que Jacob t'avais tromper... Quand j'avais vue cette tristesse, je n'ai pas pu faire autre chose que venir de réconforter. Je n'ai cesser de penser à toi encore et encore... Le jour ou tu est tomber sur moi... Ou encore ou je suis venue emménager dans ta chambre... Au moment de notre premier baiser... Chaque secondes je profitais. Tes yeux disent tout ! Comme maintenant, ils sont heureux et impatients...

Je sourie, c'est vrai j'étais heureuse de me remémorer nos souvenirs... Et j'étais impatiente de savoir à ou il voulait en venir.

-Bref, je ne sais pas comment tu voudras appelez sa... Coup de foudre ou destins... Peut importe ! Moi, oui moi je suis convaicue que nous devons être ensemble. Que je suis née pour être avec toi... Tu es celle qui occupe mes pensées jour et nuit. Chaque jour, chaque heures, chaque minute ou seconde tu y es ! Depuis le jour ou j'ai croisée tes yeux, j'ai sue que c'était toi que j'aimerais toute ma vie.

Je voulue parler mais il me coupa.

-Chut... Laisse moi finir... Depuis une semaine tu me fais l'honneur et le bonheur de devenir papa... Je vais être papa, je vais fonder une famille avec la femme que j'aime ! Je sais que pour certains toute notre histoire vas trop vite, je sais que jusqu'à maintenant rien n'était prévue... Mais le bonheur est là !

Des larmes roulait sur mes joues... J'étais plus qu'émue. Edward était l'homme parfait. Je l'aimais plus que toute ma vie !

Il essuya mes larmes de ses main et pris quelque chose dans sa poche. Oh mon dieu ! Je vis l'écrin et là mon coeur ne fit qu'un bond Ma main vint se poser d'elle même sur ma bouche et il continua.

-Aujourd'hui, je te demande Isabelle Marie Swan. Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme, accepterais-tu de devenir Mme Cullen et de me combler à jamais ?

Oh mon dieu.

Je ne réfléchie pas une minute de plus et alla l'embrasser. Les larmes de joies encore sur mes joues, j'étais heureuse... Quand je me reculais pour respirer il dit.

-Je suppose que... Dit-il.

-Ne suppose rien ! Crois moi ! Je t'aime et OUI je veux me marier avec toi !

Il sourie de toute ces dents et cria je ne sais quoi avant de venir m'embrasser tendrement je rie sur ses lèvres et entourait son cou de mes bras.

-Je t'aime... Dis-je.

-Je t'aime...

J'étais la femme la plus heureuse au monde ! J'allais avoir un enfant de l'homme de ma vie ! J'allais épouser l'homme de ma vie. Je me suis toujours dit que la vie me détestait ou autres... Mais là enfin j'ai droit au bonheur alors pourquoi le refuser ?!

LEMON

Edward revint vers mes lèvres et sa langue vint caresser la mienne. Son baiser se faisait de plus en plus fougueux et je commençais à m'impatienter. Je déboutonnais sa chemise et l'enlevai pour sentir sa peau contre mes mains. Il m'aida à enlever ma robe. J'étais en sous-vêtements. Il enleva son pantalon et vint capturer ma bouche pour un autre baiser fougueux. Sa main vint caresser mes seins et moi je passais mes ma main gauche sur son boxer. La bosse qui y était faisait tout comprendre. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorges.

-Je t'aime tellement mon amour... Dit-il.

-Pour toujours Edward...

Il sourie contre mes lèvres et j'enlevais son boxer et lui m'enlevas mon string.

Il me posa délicatement sur la couverture et m'embrassa. Embrassa mon corps. J'en pouvais plus... Je tenais plus. Je le fis comprendre et Edward n'attendit plus et me pénétra lentement mais sensuèlement. C'était juste magnifique.

Il augmenta la cadence et je me laissais transporter par l'orgasme. Edward en fit de même et s'allongea à mes côtés.

FIN LEMON

Son bras était poser sur mon ventre et je vis qu'il était minuit pile. Une soirée juste magnifique. L'odeur de la mer vint à mes narines et le son des vagues m'envoutait.

-Viens... Dis-je en me levant.

Il me regarda et se leva.

-Un bain de minuit sa te dit ?! Dis-je en allant dans l'eau.

Il rit et me vint me rejoindre dans l'eau. La température était bonne et être dedans, toute nus c'était juste sublime.

Il vint contre moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

-J'ai pris une tante, avec des couvertures et un grand sac de couchage pour nous.

-Hum... Parfait. Merci Edward ! Pour tout, pour cette soirée pour ton amour... Je suis plus que heureuse. Il m'embrassa et resta contre moi.

**ALORS ?!**

**BIEN ?! NUL ?! ahaha**

**Sérieux j'espère que vous avez aimez il était dur à écrire celui-là...**

**Bisous**

**Vanessa**


	38. Chapter 37

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 37...

Que j'espère vous allez aimez.

On avance tranquillement... Eh oui la fin vas bientôt arriver.

Qu'elle tristesse ='( ! Mais bon ce n'est pas encore la fin alors profiter de ces prochains chapitres !

Je voulais aussi vous dire que comme je vous aimes énormément et que la fin de cette histoire approche j'en ai écris une autre que je plubirais plus tard...

Le titre si je ne change pas sera :

**L'enfant caché !**

**Résumé qui n'est pas terminer mais... Je cherche encore... xD **

**Etre enceinte à 16 n'est pas facile. Le regard des autres, une lueur de dégout ou de pitié dans leur yeux... Tout ça Bella l'as vécue... Aujourd'hui elle à 21 ans et vie avec sa fille Léa. Mais le jour ou elle rencontrera son nouveau patron, sa vie va changer encore plus qu'il y a 5 ans...**

**Réponses au Reviews de la semaine passé : (nouveau sistème : Vos reviews sont MAGNIFIQUES ET J'ADORE en lire mais à partir de maintenant sauf si c'est une question je re ne répondrai pas... Je metterai des remerciement mais si non voilà car répondre à des merci pour tous... Je préfère mettre vos pseudos et vous remercier ^^bon bisous )**

**DONC :**

**Merci à toutes pour vos magnifiques reviews que j'adore ! Merci à Elodie52(**Ehh oui ! ^^Nous aimons toutes notre bel Ed' xD merci pour les examen... )**, Lilly Cullen **(non elle n'est pas gauchère mais sa va aller... xD)**, misdum, yayalia, Samystère, bellardtwilight, oliveronica cullen massen, marion,... Merci à toutes ! **

**Réponses au Reviews du chapitre précédent ! **

**Merci à rania **(je sais, mais c'était le soir donc... xD), Elodie52 (Le dvd oui mOI AUSSI ^^tout de suite ahahah / la review m'as fait bcp rire xD je sais je sais Bella n'est pas discrète... mDr Ahh les examen qu'elle m***e ^^)**, Grazie, Samystère, oliveronica cullen massen, yayalia, benassya, Lena, memette, marion, LaEtIcIa =P, mafiction2twilight3, bellardtwilight, Lilly Cullen 82 **( Oui je ne savais pas... :$ mDr mais bon INVENTONS haha euh la chanson c'est vrai moi aussi j'aime beaucoup celle de Kate, mais comme Edward lui demandais je me suis dit... Mettons un mec ahhaha) **fan-par-hasard21, xalexeex25 **(Oups... ahaha orthographe je suis nul mDr), **midsum... MERCI A TOUTES !!! **

Une rencontre Passionnée !

Chapitre 37

POV EDWARD.

Elle a dit oui ! Oui et oui ! Oh mon dieu... J'allais me marier. J'avais bien sûr demandé à Charlie avant et il avait accepté. Mais là, c'est elle ! Oui elle qui à accepter !

Je la regardais étaler contre moi dans la tente. Mes mains allèrent caresser son dos nus, puis ses cheveux. Ma fiancée !

-Hum... Gémit-elle.

Je sourie et allai embrasser sa main qui portait ma bague.

-Dit moi que je n'ai pas rêvé... Dit-elle la tête toujours contre mon torse.

-Si tu parles du carrosse, la mer, la demande et la bague non tu ne rêves pas !

Elle souleva la tête et vint m'embrasser.

-Je t'aime ! Dit-elle.

-Je t'aime soufflais-je.

***

Il était 10h, nous étions rentrés à pieds et sommes allé manger ainsi que nous doucher. Charlie dormait encore avec Rosaria... Je me demande pourquoi ?!

Bella entra dans la douche après avoir longuement regarder sa bague et l'avoir poser. Elle se mit contre mon torse.

-Elle est magnifique mon amour... Dit-elle.

-Elle l'est plus quand c'est toi qui la porte.

Elle rougie et vint m'embrasser.

Nous nous douchâmes ensemble et habillâmes pour préparer à manger car toute la famille venait ici pour dire au revoir à Charlie et Rosaria, mais ils ne savaient pas que moi et Bella devions leur annoncer quelque chose... Juste Alice et Charlie était au courant de mes projets.

***

Tout le monde était là. Le ventre de Rosalie c'était bien former. Bella en avait aussi. Nous étions au dessert quand Bella sortis enfin la main de sa poche et la mise dans la mienne.

-On voudrait vous dire quelque chose... Dit Bella.

Tout le monde nous regarda ainsi que mes parents.

-Il y a un problème avec le bébé ?! S'inquiéta ma mère.

-Non, non... Aucun problème.

Elle expira et Rosalie dit.

-Alors quoi ?

Je soulevais la main de Bella devant tout le monde et Emmet dit.

-Ben quoi ?! Il y a une bague très jolie et c'est tout... Une bague ?!! reprit-il.

Je rie avec Bella.

-Oui Emmet, une bague. J'ai demandé Bella en mariage.

Les femmes mirent une main sur leurs bouches émues et les mec applaudirent en se levant.

Jasper me prit dans ses bras.

-Félicitation vieux !

-Merci !

Rosalie se mit à crier avec Alice en sautillant sur le sol avec Bella.

Celle-ci était morte de rire.

-Oh montre ! Il faudra que tu nous racontes tout ! En détaille ! Dit Alice.

Bella se mit à rougir et sourie.

Je la regardais tendrement mais quelque chose me souleva du sol.

-FUTUR MARIER !!! TU VEUX ME DEPASSER ?! Rie Emmet.

Je rie et dis.

-Non, non je te suis...

Ma mère vint ensuite en larmes.

-Maman ?!

-Oh tu grandie mon garçon... Je dois m'habituer c'est tout...

-Oh maman...

-Chut ! Je suis tellement heureuse !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit des baisers partout.

-Maman...

-Je sais, je sais mais...

Je rie et lui fis un baiser sur son front en lui disant.

-Je serais toujours là... Je suis toujours ton fils.

Elle sourit et m'étreignait encore une fois.

Mon père me tapota l'épaule puis me regarda dans les yeux.

- Chaque jour, tu me rends de plus en plus fière !

Je sourie et il me prit dans ses bras.

-Prends soin d'elle, elle le mérite !

-Je sais...

POV BELLA

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'être féliciter par tout le monde que Rosalie et Alice me montèrent en haut.

-Les filles mais...

Elles me firent rentrer dans la chambre et dirent en un souffle.

-Détails !

Je rie mais rougie...

-Je... Euh... Bafouillais-je.

-Allez Bella... Dit Alice.

Je mis une main sur mon ventre pour me sentir moins seul...

-Euh, eh bien... Je suis descendue en bas et j'ai vu un carrosse avec deux chevaux... Il m'a ensuite emmené à la mer et là on a mangé et parler... Bref, après là il m'a dit une centaine de choses magnifiques et à la fin il m'a demandé de l'épouser...

-Et ?!

-J'ai dit oui ! Enfin non ! Je lui ai sauté dessus et après j'ai dit oui !

-Oh... Il est tellement... Dit Rose.

-Romantique, terminais-je.

Elle approuva et Alice demanda.

-Ensuite ?!

-Hum, rien...

-Bella...

-Ok, on à coucher ensemble.

-Une fois ? Dit-elle.

Je secouais la tête.

-Deux ?! Demanda Rose.

Nouvelle secousse.

-Trois ?!! Cria Alice.

-Oui. Sur le sable, dans l'eau, dans la tente...

-Waou ! Dirent-elles.

Je rie et me laissais aller en arrière sur mon lit. Ma main sur mon ventre et l'autre posé sur le lit.

-Bella ?!

-Oui ?

-Ton bras ?!

-Oh... Le plâtre est mort hier soir... Avec l'eau, le sable et tout le reste...

-Oh ! Dit-elle en riant.

***

-Tu fais attention au bébé et à toi ma chérie ! Dit mon père en me tenant dans ses bras.

-Oui papa...

-Je t'aime...

Je sourie et répondis la même chose.

-Tu as grandie...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Il y a quelques années tu courais dans la terre en tombant toutes les deux minutes. Tu regardais Tom & Jerry... On venait te chercher à l'école et maintenant te voilà enceinte en couple et bientôt mariée.

Il laissa rouler une larme et dit.

-Elle doit être tellement fière de toi !

-J'espère... Dis-je en pensant à ma mère.

-J'en suis sûr !

Il me fit un baiser sur le front et dit.

-Je peux ?

-Oui bien sûr !

Il sourit et mit sa main sur mon ventre arrondie.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est très bien là-dedans ! Dit-il.

-Il ?! Pour quoi il ?

-Je pense que c'est un petit gars... Mais si c'est une fille je serais toujours autant heureux !

Je sourie et le pris dans mes bras pour un dernier câlin. Puis il alla vers Edward et Rosaria vint vers moi. Elle mit ses deux mains sur mes joues et dit.

-Bella Mia... Je me souviens encore quand tu avais 17 ans... Te voilà futur mariée et futur maman ! Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse pour toi Bella Mia. Pour moi, tu es comme ma fille... Je t'aime encore et encore et je te souhaite tout le bonheur qu'une mère pourrait souhaiter à sa fille.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je la pris dans mes bras.

-Merci maman... Soufflais-je dans son oreille.

Elle se raidit en premier puis se mit à sangloter.

-Tu... Tu m'as dit...

-Maman... Oui, souris-je.

-Oh mon dieu...

Mon père qui avait assisté à toute la scène me sourit et hocha la tête. Nous devions tourner la page et arrêter de faire souffrir Rosaria. Elle était ma mère... Depuis 6 ans ! Jamais ! Non jamais j'oublierais Renée mais après tout ce qu'a fait Rosaria pour moi elle mérite ce nom. Maman.

-Je t'aime Bella. Dit-elle.

-Moi aussi maman...

Elle sourit et Edward se mit derrière moi et m'entoura de ces bras. Ses mains posées sur mon ventre.

Ils allaient partir quand je dis.

-Florence viendra ?

-Dans 4 mois je pense... Elle doit finir ses études mais elle alterne beaucoup entre Londres et Forks.

-Et vous ?

-Quand tu veux ma chérie ! Dit mon père.

Je sourie et leur fis un baiser de la main. Ils s'en allèrent et moi je posais ma tête contre l'épaule de mon homme.

-Ça va ?

-Bien...

Il me fit un baiser sur le front puis il m'embrassa tendrement.

******

Les mois passait à vitesse grand V ! Nous étions le 21 novembre... A la suite du départ de mes parents Edward et moi étions partis une semaine en Europe pour mon anniversaire. J'avais toujours détesté les surprises mais celle-ci ! C'était juste super ! J'avais adoré...

Dans 1 mois Rosalie et Emmet allait se marier et dans 1 mois et demie elle allait accoucher de nos deux petits garçons ! Moi et Edward étions plus qu'heureux ! Nous avions appris le sexe du bébé et tout allait bien. Personne ne savait à par nous et comme Jasper l'avait dit c'était pour une fois, faire les choses en ordres…

Tout allait bien pour moi. Mon ventre de 5 mois était plus au plus gros. Encore aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait grandie ! Nos cours pour le bébé etc…, ce passe très bien et notre prof est super gentille.

Il y avait cependant un petit problème... Les premier mois j'étais très pleurnicheuse... Ensuite très irritable... Je ne sais toujours pas comment Edward me supportait. Mais là ! Alors là ! On pouvait me prendre pour une accro du sexe ! J'en avais envie par tout à n'importe qu'elle heure ! Toujours encore et encore. Pauvre Edward... Au début il ne voulait pas ayant peur de blesser le bébé alors j'avais dû appeler le gynécologue et je lui ai demandé avec le haut-parleur. Dès qu'il avait bien dit, «Aucun problème avec ceci... » J'ai crié un merci et m'étais mise sur Edward pour qu'il me fasse l'amour !

Le pauvre, je crois qu'il est épuisé mais heureusement il ne cesse de me dire des « Je t'aime »... Puis venait le mariage... J'étais sa fiancée et nous avions décidé de nous marier après la naissance de notre enfant.

-Bella ?!

J'ouvrais les yeux sur mon fiancé.

-Oui ?

-Tu dormais ?

-Non...

Je l'attirais à moi et l'embrassai.

-Je pensais à nous... Terminais-je avant de caresser ses lèvres de ma langue.

Il sourit sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa langoureusement.

-Hum... gémis-je en sentant sa virilité se réveiller.

Il était 10h00 du matin et nous devions aller manger chez Rosalie et Emmet, mais il nous restait un peu de temps.

LEMON

Il souleva ma robe de nuit et moi je retirais simplement le linge au tour de ses hanches. Il venait de se doucher.

-Bella... Souffla-t-il.

Je l'embrassai et il s'installa entre mes jambes. Il me pénétra lentement et je gémis avec lui.

-Edward...Hum oui...

-Bella...

Il me caressa tendrement et vint m'embrasser.

-Plus vite Edward... soufflais-je.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement et accéléra la cadence. Mon orgasme ne fut pas long à arriver tout comme Edward.

-Oh ! Oui... Oui ! Edward !!

-Bella !!!

Ses mouvements se firent plus longs et il m'embrassa avant de se retirer et de se coucher à mes côtés.

FIN LEMON

***

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme grande, blonde, souriante et enceinte.

-Rosalie, tu es splendide ! Dis-je.

-Merci Bella ! Toi aussi. Dit-elle souriante en caressant son ventre bien arrondie.

Elle nous fit rentrer. Tout le monde était déjà là. Carlisle vint vers nous et je sus que c'était la photo de la semaine. Petit rituel qui avait pris un jour il y a 2 mois.

Rosalie ce mit à mes côtés puis nos ventres se touchai et le flash surgie. Edward vint ensuite derrière moi et Emmet derrière Rose.

-On sourie !

Emmett mis ses mains sur mes côtes et là je me mis à crier.

-Emmett non !

Trop tard je me tordais de rire devant le flash avec tous les autres. Quand enfin il arrêta je dis.

-Emmett !

-Ben quoi fallait sourire non ?!

Tout le monde rie et Edward me prit dans ses bras.

Il pencha la tête vers moi quand deux chiens sautèrent sur nous.

-Maya ! Sally ! Aux pieds ! Cria ma folle de future belle-sœur.

Ah oui ! Les fameux yorkshires d'Alice. Un mois environs qu'ils étaient là. Enfin elles plus tôt. Maya et Sally... Deux chiots de 5 mois.

-Alice, je te préviens ! Si je voie une seul flaque ou un tas brun je les mets dehors.

-Oh mais Rose ce sont encore des bébés.

Je regardais les deux petites et oh !

-Alice ! Ce ne sont pas des poupées ! M'écriais-je en voyant les habits que portaient les chiens.

-Ne sois pas jalouse Swan ! Elles sont magnifiques mes petites filles.

Jasper levai les yeux au ciel et siffla. Les deux chiots aboyèrent et allèrent vers leur maître.

-Ah non hein Jasper ! J'allais prendre Sally. Dis-je.

Il rit et je sifflai.

-Sally...Vient ma chérie...

Elle trotta jusqu'à moi et je la pris dans mes bras.

-Regarde Edward... Elle est belle non ?!

Je la caressais tendrement.

Il sourit et la caressa.

-Très ! Mais je ne veux pas de chiens maintenant Bella.

Je lui fis la moue made in Cullen et tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Teste pas Bella ! Il y a que moi qui réussit. Dit fièrement Alice.

Elle se mit devant lui et lui fis LA moue et lui sourit.

-Edward... Promet à ta fiancée qu'elle aura un petit toutou plus tard.

-Euh... Dit-il.

-Un labrador ! M'écriais-je.

Alice clignais des yeux et moi je m'approchai de son oreille.

-S'il te plaît...

-Bon ok !

Je criai de joie avec Alice et sauta dans les bras de mon amant.

-Merci... Je t'aime !

Il rit et m'embrassa.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

***

-Celle-ci alors ?! Dit-il.

Je regardais encore la future chambre de mon enfant. Cette magnifique chambre ou j'avais craqué. Les parents d'Edward voulait absolument la payer alors nous leurs donnions le prix car la surprise n'en serait plus une si ils voyaient les couleurs...

-Oui ! J'adore...

Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras. La vendeuse nous sourit et écrivait quelque chose dans son carnet pour ajouter la chambre au reste. La poussette était payez par Rosalie et Emmet. Les premiers vêtements avaient été offerts par, bien sûr Alice et Jasper. Mon père et Rosaria nous offrait la chaise haute et la baignoire. J'avais été très réticente à cela, mais... C'était la tradition Cullen alors...

-On à tout je croie… Dis-je.

-Oui... Il nous manque juste les biberons et on a le tout.

Nous avions acheté tout le magasin je crois. Mais voilà c'était notre première enfant et... On voulait que tout soit parfait.

Nous venions chercher le tout dans une semaine. La peinture avait été achetée et demain Edward allait peindre la chambre... Nous sortions du magasin main dans la main et nous nous promenâmes tranquillement.

Je sursautais en voyant un chien aboyer.

-Oh mon dieu Edward !!

Il regarda et dit.

-Non Bella... Quand j'ai dit plus tard sa voulait pas dire dans 3 heures !

-Oh...

Je regardais encore la vitre là où les chiens jouaient. Trop mignon.

-Bon ! On va juste REGARDER ok ?!

-Oui ! Criais-je telle une enfant.

Il rit et nous entrâmes dans le magasin. Les chiots étaient magnifiques. Il y avait des labradors noirs et beiges.

-Puis-je vous aider ?

-Oui, combien vaut un labrador pure race ?

-Pure race avec la puce, 700 euros.

-Très bien merci, nous allons réfléchir dit Edward.

-C'est un peu chère mais je les aime déjà... Dis-je en posant la tête contre son épaule.

-On va y réfléchir à la maison mon amour ok ?

-Oui.

Il sourit et m'embrassa.

Nous sortîmes du magasin et allâmes nous promener puis rentrer.

***

-Bonne nuit mon amour... Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

-Bonne nuit... Dis-je.

Il se coucha et je me mis contre lui.

Les secondes passait et j'avais très envie d'un hamburger. Non, d'un cheeseburger !

-Edward ?!

-Hum... Dit-il de sa voix endormie.

-Mon amour... Je... désolé mais j'ai très envie d'un cheeseburger et de frites !

-Maintenant ?!

-Oui... Dis-je honteuse.

Il souleva sa tête et regarda l'heure.

-Bella, il est 23h48 !

-Mais je suis enceinte !

Il laissa tomber sa tête et je dis encore.

-S'il te plaît Edward...

-Oui... J'y vais...

-Oh merci !!!

Je me mis à l'embrasser et disait.

-Frites aussi !

Il rit et se leva.

Il mit une veste et vint m'embrasser.

-Je reviens.

-Oui !

Il rit et sortit. J'allumai ma télé prête à attendre mon chessburger et mes frites.

**Alors ?**

**Avez-vous compris ?!**

**Hum... mDr**

**Et pour ma new histoire sa vous plait ce petit résumé improviser ?!**

**Dites-moi tout ^^**

**Allez bisous !**

**A bientôt ! **


	39. Chapter 38

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre 38 qui est... Vous verrez !**

**J'ai mis une chanson à écoutez que je conseil FORTEMENT ! Elle est magnifique et vous plongera beaucoup dans le moment. C'est avec elle que j'ai écris ce chapitre xD...**

**Certaines lectrices ont compris d'autres non... J'en dis pas plus mDr**

**J'ai une très très très mauvaise nouvelle ahaha... Je pars en vacance Jeudi jusqu'à lundi je pense.. Donc le prochain chapitre PROMIS j'essaie pour demain mais ensuite le prochain il ne serra pas la avant vendredi prochain je pense... Désolé xD **

**Bonne fête de pâques en avance au cas ou... xD**

**Allez bisous à bientôt.**

**Vanessa**

**Merci à : Yayalia, rania **(Si si elle aime les toutous mais elle en voulait pas au début mais maintenant elle s'attache xD merci pour mon autre fic et oui la fin approche...), **lapiaf83, Elodie52**(merci xD et bien non tu as malheureusement tort xD hahah mais sinon merci pour mon autre fic sa me fait plaisir fidèle lectrice !)** , misdum, Lilly Cullen 82**(hee non ahah xD aller bisous)** , Samyster **(malheureusement je ne peux rien te promettre xD... Merci de ta review qui me fait très plaisir et merci pour mon autre fic xD)** , Marion **(tu verra mDr)**, xalexee25 **(mDr bonne idée ahah je l'ai mise d'aiileurs mDr)**, oliveronica massen cullen, benassya**(le chien peut-être mais le chessburger et non c'est sa les femmes enceintes ahahah)**, lia3011**(merci miss sa me fait plaisir !)**, Ilonka**(désolé j'ai pas compris ta question xD)**, appaloosa**(pas de problème mDr aller bisous !), jenny(le retour de Jack est dans ma tête aussi mais... Tu verra xD**), bellardtwilight, fan-par-hasard21, memette**(merci beaucoup !**), Grazie, Letmesign23, kiarana**(merci ! xD**)...**

**Une rencontre passionnée !**

**Chapitre 38**

**POV BELLA**

Mes sanglots de plus en plus forts, je criai mon désespoir dans les bras de mon futur beau-frère.

-Chut Bella... Pense au bébé... Dit Emmet.

-Je... Edward... sanglotais-je.

-Ca va aller... Ca va aller...

-C'est... Tout... Ma faute ! Criais-je.

-Mais non... Rose aussi me fait ça, tu ne pouvais pas savoir !

Je pleurais encore dans ses bras. Tout ça pour ça ! N'avions-nous pas le droit d'être heureux ?! Fallait-il toujours que quelque chose se passe ?! J'allais me marier avec cet homme, j'allais être mère auprès de cet homme, j'étais heureuse et épanouie avec lui ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi, fallait-il toujours que quelque chose se passe ! Je reculais étouffé et vis des larmes sur le visage d'Emmet.

Je mis une main sur ma bouche et l'autre sur mon ventre.

Une infirmière vint vers moi.

-Madame, il faut vous calmez pour le bébé...

J'inspirai un grand coup, mais mes larmes roulaient tout de même.

J'avais peur ! Il avait voulu sauver une petite fille et j'en étais fière mais s'il meurt... Oh mon dieu si il meurt je... Je ne survivrais pas !

Je vis le médecin sortir de la salle d'opération.

Edward...

Alice me serra la main et Jasper me caressai l'épaule.

**DEUX HEURES AUPARAVANT :**

**POV EDWARD.**

En bayant, je montais dans la voiture. Ah, mon amour avait envie de cheeseburger et de frites... Bon je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Elle pouvait encore me réclamer je ne sais pas moi... Des cornichons avec de la crème ou autres... Et de plus elle allait donner vie à notre enfant... Je sourie mais sursautais en entendant un bruit. L'essence ! Il y en a plus. J'avançais encore un peu pour trouver une station, tout en pensant à Bella.

Je vis la station d'essence ESSO à côté et y alla.

J'allai mettre l'essence et regarda le numéro pour aller payer. Je rentrais dedans et un vendeur seul lisait un livre. Quand il me vit il me lança un simple bonsoir avant de retourner dans son livre.

Je pris des chips et alla à la caisse.

- La numéro 4 aussi s'il vous plaît... Dis-je.

-Pas de problème.

-Papa !

Le vendeur se tourna vers une petite fille, je dirais 5 ans.

-Oui ma chérie ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir...

-Oh ! Vas vite te couchez, papa ferme le magasin dans 5 minute on ira lire une histoire ok ?

-Oui !

Elle fit un bisou sur sa joue et s'en alla. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il se retourna vers moi et dit.

-Excusez-moi... Ma fille...

-C'est rien... Souris-je. Ma femme est enceinte... Je suis pressé de voir ce bébé.

-Félicitations !

-Merci...

J'allais parler mais je me retournais en entendant le bruit de la porte coulissante. Deux jeunes hommes entrèrent, capuches à la tête. Ils allèrent vers le rayon boissons.

-Votre fille est seule ? Soufflais-je.

Il hocha la tête.

Je regardais les deux hommes, j'avais déjà compris. Jasper m'avait racontez les signes principaux de cambrioleurs. Je me retournais vers le vendeur et alla dans la caisse.

-Rentrez et cachez-vous avec votre fille... Si le moindre bruit douteux se fait entendre appelez la police, je m'en occupe.

-Non, je ne vais pas vous laissez seul ici...

-Et moi je ne veux pas risquer de laisser votre fille orpheline.

Il me regarda mais fut arrêter.

-Ne bougez pas ! Cria l'homme.

Non...

-Laissez-le partir ! Dis-je.

-Ta gueule !

Mon cœur battait fort.

-L'argent ! Dit-il en pointant son arme sur le vendeur.

-Ecoute, si tu sortais, on pourrait oublié tout ça...

-Putain, je t'ai dit TA GUEULE ! Cria-t-il en pointant son arme sur moi.

J'avalais ma salive et respirait bruyamment.

Le vendeur sortit de l'argent dans un sac quand tout à coup la fille de celui-ci apparut dans la porte.

Non, merde et merde !

-Papa...

Les jeunes hommes sursautèrent et appuyèrent sur la gâchette. Le vendeur cria et moi je ne réfléchis pas une minute de plus et me jetais sur la petite fille.

-AHHH cria-t-elle.

Je ressentis une douleur atroce au niveau du dos, puis plus rien. Le trou noir. Ma dernière pensée alla vers Bella, mon futur enfant et ma famille.

**POV BELLA.**

Il n'y avait rien à la télé ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Edward, il était 00h35. Je respirais un grand coup et pris mon téléphone. J'allais l'appelez quand celui-ci sonna. Je sursautai et décrochai de suite.

_**(The funeral – Band of horses)**_

-Allo?

-Mlle Swan? Isabella Swan?

-Oui...

-Vous êtes bien la conjointe de monsieur Edward Cullen.

-Oui pourquoi ?! Paniquais-je.

-Il est écrit ici que c'est vous que nous devions appelez en cas d'urgence.

-Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Il va bien ?!

-Calmez-vous mademoiselle... Monsieur Cullen vient d'être transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital... Pourriez-vous venir ?

J'étais déjà en train de mettre un training et ma veste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ?! Dis-je.

-Il c'est fait tirer dessus...

Ma main lâcha mon portable et les larmes commençaient déjà à couler. Je courus en haut chez Emmet et tapait sur sa porte.

-Emmet ! Criais-je.

J'entendis des pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur Emmet.

-Oh mon dieu Emmett ! Dépêche-toi habille toi ! Edward c'est fait tirer dessus il est à l'hôpital !!! Pleurais-je.

-QUOI ?!

-Emmett !

Il prit sa veste et sortit avec moi. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur à cause du bébé et courûmes jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il conduisait vite, très vite.

-Où est Rosalie ?! Pleurais-je.

-Chez une amie... Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer Bella ?!

-Je... Il... Acheter... des frites... Je ne sais pas ! Sanglotais-je.

-Respire Bella... Respire. Dit-il en caressant mon bras.

Je mis une main sur ma bouche et les larmes coulaient...

-Edward... Edward... Dis-je en me balançant d'avant en arrière.

Je ne sais pas comment mais je retrouvais assise sur une chaise d'hôpital en faisant le même mouvement.

-Edward... Soufflais-je.

-Bella...

Je regardais Alice. Alice ?!

-Je suis venue dès que j'ai sus...

Je voyais ses yeux rougies.

-Edward...

-C'est pas ta faute Bella.

-Si !

-Non...

Elle caressa ma joue.

-Il à voulue aider une petite fille.

-Alice, si... oh mon dieu ! Si... S'il lui arrivait malheur... Je, non je... Je ne survivrais pas... Pleurais-je.

-Il ne va rien arriver Bella ! Cria presque Esmée en me prenant dans ces bras.

Je me mis à pleurer avec elle.

***

**MAINTENANT :**

Edward était en salle d'opération depuis deux heures maintenant... J'en pouvais plus...

Mes sanglots de plus en plus forts, je criai mon désespoir dans les bras de mon futur beau-frère.

-Chut Bella... Pense au bébé... Dit Emmet.

-Je... Edward... sanglotais-je.

-Ca va aller... Ca va aller...

-C'est... Tout... Ma faute ! Criais-je.

-Mais non... Rose aussi me fait ça, tu ne pouvais pas savoir !

Je pleurais encore dans ses bras. Tout ça pour ça ! N'avions-nous pas le droit d'être heureux ?! Fallait-il toujours que quelque chose se passe ?! J'allais me marier avec cet homme, j'allais être mère auprès de cet homme, j'étais heureuse et épanouie avec lui ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi, fallait-il toujours que quelque chose se passe ! Je reculais étouffé et vis des larmes sur le visage d'Emmet.

Je mis une main sur ma bouche et l'autre sur mon ventre.

Une infirmière vint vers moi.

-Madame, il faut vous calmez pour le bébé...

J'inspirai un grand coup, mais mes larmes roulaient tout de même.

J'avais peur ! Il avait voulu sauver une petite fille et j'en étais fière mais s'il meurt... Oh mon dieu si il meurt je... Je ne survivrais pas !

Je vis le médecin sortir de la salle d'opération.

Edward...

Alice me serra la main et Jasper me caressai l'épaule.

Je courus vers lui et accrocha sa blouse.

-Dites-moi qu'il va bien docteur ! Dite-le-moi Je... Pitié...

Je me laissais glisser vers le bas en le suppliant. Jasper et Emmet me rattrapèrent avec le docteur.

-Calmez-vous Mlle Swan... Monsieur Cullen a reçu une balle... Mais il a eu beaucoup de chance ! La balle n'a touché aucun organe...

Et là, c'était plus fort que moi je me mis à pleurer encore plus qu'avant.

Jasper me prit dans ses bras et me dit.

-Il va bien Bella... C'est fini... C'est fini...

Mes sanglots se firent entendre...

-Il va bien... Dis-je d'une voix cassée.

-Oui... Souffla-t-il.

-L'opération a été difficile. Nous avons dut enlever la balle sans rien toucher et il perdait beaucoup de sang. De plus, monsieur Cullen à un groupe sanguin difficile, le O... Heureusement nous en avions... Mais il va bien Madame.

-Je... Je veux le voir...

-Il est en salle de réveil et...

-S'il vous plaît !

Il inspira un grand coup et dit.

-Cinq minutes... Pas plus et une personne.

Je hochai la tête et regardais les gens au tour de moi. Esmée était dans les bras de Carlisle en pleurant. Alice était agripper à Emmet et Jazz me tenait. Il était 4 heures du matin. Rosalie ne répondait pas...

-Qui veut aller le voir ? Dis-je de la voix enroué.

C'était sa famille tout de même.

Esmée me regarda et vint vers moi en me prenant les mains.

-Vas le voir ma chérie... Dit lui bonjour de notre part et embrasse le pour nous...

-Vous êtes sûr ?!

-Oui ! J'en suis sûr... Vas !

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Elle rit en pleurant et me dit.

-Fonce !

Je sourie et me mit à presque courir vers la salle de réveil.

-Pardon ! Dis-je à l'infirmière que je venais de pousser.

Je n'écoutais pas sa réponse et me mit à chercher... Et là, mes yeux se posèrent sur les trois mots au-dessus de la porte. SALLE DE REVEILS.

Je passais ma main sur le carré tactile et la porte s'ouvrit. Une grande chambre avec plusieurs lits était disposée. Pleins de personnes était coucher dans ceux-ci. Tout à droite, je vis une chevelure de bronze et je me mis à pleurer. Il était là ! Je marchais jusqu'à lui et alla près de son lit.

-Oh mon dieu Edward...

Ses yeux fermé, seul le son de sa respiration me permettait de savoir qu'il était vivant.

Je pris sa main qui était entouré de fils et de l'autre je me mis à caresser sa joue.

Il était là.

-Tu m'as fait tellement peur... Je croyais que j'allais te perdre, que tu allais mourir et me laisser là avec notre enfant. J'ai eu tellement peur ! Pleurais-je.

Mes doigts caressais sa joue, son front, sa bouche...

-Tout ça, pour de la nourriture... Même si on ne cessera de me le répéter que non... C'est ma faute ! Tu es ma vie Edward ! Tu as voulu sauver une petite fille et j'ai faillis te perdre.

J'essuyais mes larmes et continuais.

-La fille va bien... Le père aussi, les cambrioleurs sont partis mais la police les a rattraper... Le vendeur Leonardo et sa fille Manon... Il cesse de dire merci. Je crois qu'il veut te parler... Emmet lui as dit de passer demain. Souris-je. Tu es un héros, mon héros. Je t'aime... Tellement.

Je mis une main sur mes yeux pour stopper mes larmes. Il était là !

-Mademoiselle ?

Je tournai la tête vers une jeune femme.

-Je m'excuse, mais les cinq minutes sont passées et vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là normalement...

-Oui...

Je me retournais vers Edward et dit.

-Ta famille te donnent de gros bisous et te disent bonjours... Je vais y aller... Je t'aime !

Mes lèvres allèrent se poser sur les siennes puis je lâchais sa main et partit accompagnée de l'infirmière.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Bella...

Elle sourit et dit.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute Bella... Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas, mais vous êtes enceinte et si c'est arriver, c'est que sa devait arriver.

Je hochais la tête et retournais vers ma famille.

-Alors ?! S'empressa de dire Alice.

-Il est là ! Dis-je en retenant mes larmes.

-Il va bien ? Demanda Emmet.

-Oui, je crois...

Il sourit et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non...

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai encore peur... Je sais qu'il est là, mais...

-Je comprends...

Il caressa mon dos et me fit un baiser sur les cheveux.

-Tu devrais dormir...

-Je ne veux pas rentrer ! Non, je...

-Ecoute, il le faut... On reviendra demain.

-Non...

Il sourit et dit.

-Têtue ?

Je souris et il s'assit sur le fauteuil derrière moi. Je me mis avec lui et il me proposa de me coucher. Ce que je fis. Mes yeux se fermèrent et là, je me rendis compte que j'étais complètement épuisée ! Mais avant...

-Emmett ?!

-Oui ?

-Promet moi quelque chose...

- Va-y...

- Quand il se réveillera, réveille-moi s'il te plaît !

-Donc je ne dors pas ?! Ria-il.

-Non, non mais... Je

-C'est bon Bella, t'inquiète... Dors maintenant.

-Merci...

***

-Bella... Bella ?

J'ouvris les yeux et vis des chaises en face de moi.

-Bella ?!

-Edward ! Criais-je en me rappelant ma nuit.

-Il va bien... Il vient de se réveiller.

-Oh !

Je me tournais vers Emmett qui était cerné.

-Il est quelle heure ?! Dis-je.

-07h40...

-Et tu n'as pas dormit ?!

-Je n'ai pas réussis... Allez vient !

Je me levais et bayais.

-Quelle chambre ?

-329...

Je me stoppais.

-Bella ?!

329... Venise, bâteau, chambre... La chambre 329. Je regardais Emmett et secouai la tête. Puis, je courais vers la chambre. Notre chambre !

Je m'arrêtais en voyant le numéro 329. Emmet ce stoppa aussi et dit.

-Je te laisse une minute...

Je me tournais vers lui et le remercia.

Ma main alla sur la poignée et j'ouvris la porte. Mon cœur fit un bon en voyant l'amour de ma vie bouger. Il remettait sa couverture. Quand il entendit la porte se refermer il me regarda. Je vis ces yeux et là je me mis à pleurer.

**Alors ?! **

**Oui ? Non ?**

**J'espère que vous à plut... **

**XD**

**Bisous**

**Vanessa**


	40. Chapter 39

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le chapitre 39 que je viens poster en vitesse car je pars dans 5 minutes !**

**Bien sûr il n'est pas corriger... Mais je vous le poste quand même ^^**

**Je réponderais au Reviews la semaine prochaine quand je rentrerais. **

**Le chapitre d'après n'est pas du tout écris donc comme je vous ai dit la suite ne sera pas là avant Vendredi prochain.**

**J'espère que sa va vous plaire !**

**Bonne fête de pâques à tous !**

**Bisous**

**Vanessa**

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 39

POV EDWARD

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Entendis-je en fond.

-Aucune idée... Il... Il à juste... Sauver ma fille.

Oh mon dieu ! Mon dos ! J'avais mal... J'étais fatigué très fatigué... Mes yeux clignèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement sur un monsieur que je ne connaissais pas.

-Monsieur ?! Dit-il.

-Quel est votre nom Monsieur ? Continua-t-il.

-Edward... Edward Cullen. Soufflais-je.

-Très bien Edward, vous venez de vous faire tirez dessus, j'aimerais que vous gardiez les yeux ouvert. Nous allons vous emmener de suite à l'hôpital. Je m'appelle Bob, je vais m'occupez de vous...

-J'... Fatigue, froid... Soufflais-je du mieux possible.

-Je sais monsieur... Mais restez concentrer, s'il vous plaît. Parlez-moi de quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Je réflechissais du mieux possible.

-Bella...

-C'est votre femme ? Demanda-t-il pendant qu'on me mettais dans l'ambulance.

-Ma fiancée... Je lui ai fait ma demande...

-Comment ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et continuais.

-Dans une plage...

Il sourit.

-Un romantique... Je vois.

Je voulus sourire mais je me retenais tant ma douleur était forte.

-Nous allons bientôt arriver Edward, parlez encore...

-Elle est enceinte...

-Félicitation !

Et la je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiètter. Le bébé, si je meurt, je peux pas ! Bella... !

-Respirez Edward... Continuez, à combien de mois est-elle ?

-Cinq mois...

-Vous savez le sexe du bébé ?

-Oui... C'est...

Je ne réussis pas à dire car je sentis comme mes poumons se contracter. Je n'arrivais pas bien respirez.

-Depêchez-vous ! Cria Bob.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer et Bob me mit un masque respiratoire en me disant.

-Tenez bon Edward ! Pensez à Bella et votre enfant !

Bella... Mon enfant...

Gardez les yeux ouverts, ouverts, ouverts, ouv...

-Réveillez-vous Edward !

Je n'avais pas de force... Mes yeux se fermèrent.

***

Tel un sursaut j'ouvris les yeux et fus éblouis par cette lumière. J'étais fatiguer mais mon dos me faisait moins souffrir et je n'avais plus froid. Etais-je mort ?! Non je ne crois pas. Cette odeur d'hôpital...

-Monsieur Cullen ?!

Je regardais l'infirmière.

-Bienvenue parmi nous. Sourit-elle. Vous-vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

-Euh... Les cambrioleurs, mon dos, la fille, Bob et plus rien...

-Oui, la fille vas bien et son père vous remercie. Les cambrioleurs ont été arrêter et votre dos, c'est à cause de la balle. L'ambulance vous à transporter ici et nous vous avons opérer. Tout vas bien, mais votre tête vas vous faire souffrir à cause du choc au sol... Voici les aspirines.

Elle me donna un ver et deux pillules. Je les pris et but.

-Bella ?! Demandais-je.

-Votre femme est très stresser et comme vous le savez ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, mais la elle dors. Nous allons la prévenir.

-Ok, soufflais-je.

-Un médecin va venir vous contrôler, puis nous allons vous emmener dans votre chambre.

-Merci.

Elle sourit et sortis.

Je regardais au tour de moi et vis plusieurs patients endormis. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit et un docteur je suppose vint vers moi.

-Monsieur Cullen... Dit-il.

-Bon... Euh soir ou jour ?

Il rit.

-Il est 07h15 donc jour...

-Oh ! Bonjour alors...

-Je vais vous examinez et après on vous transportera dans votre chambre.

-Ok...

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien... Enfin, ma tête est un marteau piqueur et mon dos aussi mais ça va...

-C'est normal... Ca va passer avec les aspirines. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance vous savez ?

-Ce que je sais, c'est que jamais je ne retournerais dans une station essence la nuit !

-Oui, pour le choc... Vous serez obliger de suivre un psychologue pour une durée indeterminer.

Je hochai la tête et il regarda mes pupilles.

-Bon ! Tout vas bien, nous allons vous emmener dans votre chambre.

-Merci docteur...

Il sourit et s'en alla.

***

Ils venaient de me déposer dans ma chambre. J'étais un peu fatiguer mais sa allait... Je voulais voir Bella.

-Putain ! Dis-je en voyant ma couverture glisser.

Je bougeais du mieux que je peux et tirais légèrement dessus pour la ramener. Une porte se ferma et je regardais de suite à ma gauche.

Bella...

Elle me regarda et ses yeux s'embumèrent. Elle pleur.

-Bella ?! Dis-je.

Elle respira et se mit à courir vers moi. Ses mains se serrèrent au tour de mon corps et moi je la serrais encore plus. Son odeur m'envahit et je sentis ses larmes couler sur moi. Puis, elle se mit à sanglotter en disant.

-Edward... Tu est là ! Edward...

-Chut... Bella... Je suis là ! Dis-je en caressant son dos tendrement.

Mais elle se recula de suite.

-Oh ! Désolé ! Tu viens de te faire opérer et... Paniqua-t-elle.

-C'est rien Bella... Sa me lance un peu mais ça va... Dis-je en l'attirant à moi.

Elle pleura encore et je pris son visage entre mes mains. Ses yeux me disaient tout. Elle souffrait, elle était effrayé et inquiète mais aussi heureuse.

-Hey... Dis-je.

-Tu as failli mourir tu c'est sa ?! J'ai faillis te perdre...

-Je sais Bella, je suis désolé... Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Non ! C'est ma faute pas la tienne !

-Non ! C'est moi et moi seul qui ai sauter sur cette fille Bella ! Ecoute moi mon amour... Je sais que tu as eu peur, je connais cette sensation mais je suis là mon amour... Je suis là... Dis-je en caressant son visage rougit par les pleurs.

-Tu est là... Dit-elle plus pour ce convaincre qu'autre chose.

-Oui... Je suis là...

Elle mit sa tête contre mon torse et j'embrassai son front.

-Shh... Bella...

Elle leva sa tête et sa main vint caresser ma joue. Elle ferma les yeux et ses levres se posèrent sur les miennes. Ma main alla derrière sa nuque et ma langue alla caresser la sienne.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Alice, Emmet, Jazz, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle.

-Ah ! Vous perdez pas de temps vous hein ?! Dit Emmet en s'approchant.

Je rie et Bella se mit à rougir. Elle se leva et se mit près de moi. Emmet me fit un accolade et me dit.

-Ah tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ptit frère !

-Désolé... Dis-je.

Il me serra plus fort et la je criai doucement.

-Mon dos Em'...

-Oh désolé !

Il se recula et Alice vint vers moi bien determiner. Elle était facher.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entend ?! Tu crois quoi ?! Nous sommes une famille ! D'abords Bella ensuite le bébé maintenant toi ! Non mais je rêve ! Je te jure je...

Non.. Alice... Elle se mit à pleurer et mon coeur se serra.

-Plus jamais... Continuas-t-elle en sanglottant.

Je pris ses mains et l'attira à moi.

-Shh... Je suis désolé... Dit-je.

Elle hochas la tête et je lui fis un baiser sur le front.

Elle sanglota encore un peu et mes larmes roulait elles aussi. J'avais fait souffrir ma famille.

Je vis ma mère en larme et je l'appelais.

Elle mit un main sur mon visage et essuya mes larmes. Je la serrai contre moi et elle me dit.

-Je t'aime... Je t'aime et je t'aime ! Edward essaie de faire attention mon coeur ne supportera pas une troisième fois. Bella, le bébé et maintenant toi ! Fais attention !

-Je te le promet maman...

Et là, elle se mit à pleurer. Papa vint vers moi et me fis promettre la même chose avant de prendre maman.

Jazz et Rose vinrent aussi. Jasper me dit que je devais parler avec lui et Rosalie pleurait dans mes bras.

-J'aurais du...

-C'est pas ta faute Rose...

Au bout d'un moment elle s'était calmer mais Bella non.

Ses joues était remplis de larmes silencieuses.

Je l'attirais contre moi et caressais sa joue. Elle souris et vint m'embrasser. Quand elle se recula, je posai mon front contre le sien et caressai son ventre. Notre bébé. Ma famille s'étais éclipser dehors et je les remerciais mentalement.

-Je t'aime, Je vous aimes... Dis-je en regardant le ventre par la suite.

-Nous aussi on t'aimes, sourit-elle.

***

Deux semaines était passer. Nous étions fin novembre et j'allais mieux. Je suivais un psy qui d'allieurs était Jazz. Tout ça pour la peur que j'avais maintenant mais à par ça je vais bien. Les premiers jours Bella ne cessait de faire des cauchemars... Elle croyait toujours que je mourrais. Elle aussi allait chez Jazz. Mais maintenant ça allait mieux. J'avais une petite cicatrice au niveau du dos mais comme je disais : une histoire de plus à raconter à notre enfant.

Dans une semaine, c'était le mariage de Rosalie et Emmet. Rosalie était stress et Emmet calme, trop calme ! Je ne sais pas comment il faisait... Mais un jour il allait bien craquer non ?!

-Mon amour...

Mon coeur fit un bon en voyant ma douce.

-Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle portait un leggins avec des bottines à talons et une tunique femme enceinte très belle.

-Tu est magnifique !

Elle rougis et vint vers moi pour m'embrasser.

J'allais la renverser sur le lit quand Bobby aboya.

Bella rit et tapota sa main sur le lit. Notre chiot n'hésita pas à s'installer.

Et oui... Depuis une semaine, nous l'avions. Cadeau d'Emmet. Bella avait été folle de joie et je dois dire qu'il ma aussi plus ce petit.

FLASH BACK:

-Promet le moi ! Dit-elle.

-Bella, je n'ai pas besoin de psychologue !

-Si ! Tu as subi un traumatisme tout comme moi !

Je soufflai, c'était encore une petite dispute. Je n'avais pas besoin de psychologue ! Mais...

Je la regardais et là mon coeur se déchira. Des larmes roulait sur ses joues.

-Bella...

Elle me regarda et je vis beaucoup d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Mon amour... Dis-je en prenant ces mains.

-S'il te plaît Edward... Je sais que tu ne veux pas... Mais tu en as besoin tout comme moi !

-Tu...

-Non ! Ce n'est pas toi qui pleure toutes les nuits de peur de te perdre. Ce n'est pas toi qui quand te vois sortir s'accroche à son natel et regarde l'heure toutes les secondes pour être sûr que tu vas bien ! Tu as faillis mourir Edward ! Crias-t-elle en pleurant.

-Je sais... Moi aussi j'ai eu peur ! Moi aussi je ne voulais pas mourir et te perdre à jamais ! Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars ! J'ai peur de ne plus me réveiller, de te laisser seul ici avec notre enfant ! Moi aussi... Criais-je.

Elle avait raison. J'avais besoin d'un psy et elle aussi.

-S'il te plaît... Souffla-t-elle,

Je la serrai contre moi et embrassais son front.

-Excuse-moi... Oui, on ira chez Jazz.

Elle se détendit et leva la tête vers moi.

-Merci... Souffla-t-elle sur mes lèvres avant de venir m'embrasser.

Je sursautais en entendant la sonnette.

Bella se recula et essuya ces yeux. J'allais ouvrir et je vis Emmet avec une laisse !

-Salut ptit frère !

-Em' je rêve ou tu viens avec un...

Il siffla et là un petit chiot labrador beige arriva à mes pieds.

-Chiot ! Finis-je.

C'est à ce moment là que Bella arriva.

-Oh mon dieu !

Elle s'accroupie vers lui et le caressait.

-Oh mais que tu est beau... Oui, oui...

Le chiot remuait sa queue. , tout heureux.

Emmet souris de toute ces dents et entra.

Moi je restais là, à regarder Bella rire avec ce petit.

-Il est à qui ? Demanda Bella.

-A vous ! Dit Emmet en prenant un coca dans le frigo.

-Quoi ?! M'écriais-je avec Bella mais chacun avec un ton très diffèrent.

-Oui ! Je me suis dit que sa vous ferait plaisir...

-Oh Em' ! Cria Bella.

Elle courra vers lui et il la pris dans ses bras.

-Merci ! Merci !

Il rit et me regarda.

-Fais pas cette tête ! Tu verra, tu vas l'adorer !

Le chiot me regarda et me fis une moue. Oh. Mon. Dieu ! On aurais cru Alice. Il gémit et je m'accroupis pour le caresser.

Il aboya et me lécha la main.

Je rit et Emmet parla.

-Ben tu vois !

-Comment on l'appelle ?! Demanda Belle en me rejoignant.

Et là, le nom de celui qui m'avais sauver me vint en tête. Bob...

-Bob ? Demandais-je.

-Bobby... Sourit-elle.

-Ok... Souris-je.

-Bonjour Bobby... Dit Bella toute heureuse.

FIN FLASH BLACK.

Bella mettait la laisse à Bobby.

-On à rendez-vous au café avec Jazz et Alice.

-Oh ! J'arrive...

Je me levais et pris la laisse de Bobby.

Bella me tenais la main et de mon autre main je tenais Bobby.

Nous marchions tranquillement quand Bella se stoppa.

-Bella ?! Dis-je.

Elle regardais droit devant elle et je suivis son regard.

C'est pas vrai ?!

-C'est... Dis-je.

-Jacob... Continua-t-elle.

-Et Tanya ! Terminais-je.

Ils venaient droit devant nous et quand enfin leurs yeux ce posèrent sur nous. Nos mains liés, le ventre de Bella et Bobby.

-Bella ?!

-Edward ?! Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Bonjour... Dis-je.

-Who Bella ! Tu est enceinte ! S'écria Jack.

-Hum... Oui. Dit-elle.

-Félicitation...

-Merci.

Un silence prit place et j'inspirai et demandais.

-Vous habitez ici ?

-Non... On vient juste pour le mariage de ma soeur qui à lieu demain... Pour le moment on se promène... Dit Tanya.

-Oh ! Dis-je.

Un autre silence s'installa et Bella s'éclaircit la gorge. Puis, elle mit une main sur son ventre et dit.

-Bien... Bon mariage alors.

Elle allait partir quand Jack dit.

-Attends ! On pourrait aller parler...

Bella me regarda et elle inspira.

-Jacob tu sais que...

-Je sais ! Je suis heureux pour toi... Futur mère, futur mariée... Dit-il en regardant la bague de Bella.

-Oui, je suis heureux pour toi. Mais j'aimerais parler avec vous... On à beaucoup de choses à se dire non ? Continua-t-il.

-Je vais faire claire... Je vais avoir un bébé, je vais me marier, j'ai un homme qui m'aimes et qui ne m'as pas tromper... Voilà je crois que c'est bon tu sais tout !

Il baissa la tête et Tanya serra sa main.

-C'est pas grave bébé vient...

-Attendez... Dis-je.

Ils me regardèrent et je dis.

-Ce soir... Juste ici. Dis-je en leur montrant mon immeuble.

-Edward.. Tu sais c'est gentil, mais si Bella ne veut pas... Dit-il.

Je regardais Bella qui hocha la tête.

-19 heures ?

-Ok... Dirent-ils.

Je repris la main de Bella et les saluait avant de m'en aller avec elle.

Bella les regardait s'éloigner et quand enfin ils étaient assez loin elle tira ma chemise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda-t-elle,

-Bella... Il à tourné la page et toi ?

-Je... Oui mais il...

-Je sais ! Mais maintenant, tu est avec moi et il ne te ferra plus de mal. Tu m'avais dit que c'était ton meilleure ami avant que vous sortiez ensemble.

-Oui...

-Ok, donc on soupe on parle et après on verra. Ca ne me plait pas de ramener ton ex chez moi mais...

-Moi non plus.

-Mais on s'aimes et eux aussi je crois. Juste ce soir et après on verra ok ?

-Je te préviens ! Si elle te touche ou autres ma main partira d'elle même !

Je ris et allai l'embrasser.

**Alors ?!**

**Ca vous à plut ?**

**Allez je file ! **

**Bisous tout le monde!**

**Vanessa**


	41. Chapter 40

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voici le chapitre 40 !**

**mDr**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le mariage d'Emmet et Rosalie que je vais me mettre à écrire ce soir xD**

**Je vous laisse avec...**

**LE souper des EX..**

**Avec une petite surprise mDr**

**J'en dit pas plus...**

**Bisous**

**Vanessa**

Merci à TOUTES pour vos REVIEWS que j'adore !

Je vais vite répondre aux questions de quelques-unes et je file réviser mDr

Hussy Apple : Eh bien je n'ai pas trop compris ce que tu me demandais DSL... Si non eh bien je suis partis en Allemagne xD

Samystere : C'est vrai... La blessure est encore là mais ca va aller... MdR

Elodie52 : Nan mais sérieux j'en peux plus de tes reviews xD jsuis tjr MORTE DE RIRE... Aiie aiie aiie Qu'elle imagination qu'as-t-en tus pour écrire une FF mDr

**Voilà... J'ai longuement réfléchis pour ce chapitre... Je voulais mettre des moments drôles mais je me suis concentrer sur Jacob et Bella... Vous comprendrez xD J'espère juste ne décevoir personne xD Bisous**

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 40

POV BELLA

-Edward Anthony Cullen !

-Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta tête pour inviter vos ex !

-Ecoute Alice…

-Non ! Tu es juste stupide !

-Alice ! J'aime Bella et elle aussi m'aime… Ce ne sont pas deux personnes qui nous ont fait souffrir ou autres qui vont nous séparer ! De plus Tanya à l'air de vraiment aimer Jacob…

-Mouais…

-Edward à raison… Dis-je.

Tous me regardèrent.

-J'aime Edward, on va se marier et avoir un bébé… Je ne vais pas le quitter ! De plus… Jack était mon ami avant tout ça… Je ne dis pas qu'on pourra redevenir comme avant… Non car ce qu'il m'a fait est toujours encré en moi. Mais… On peut améliorer.

Alice hocha la tête et moi je pris la main d'Edward. Bobby se mit à aboyer comme pour m'approuver et je ris.

Maya et Sally se réveillèrent en sursaut et Alice pris Sally dans ces bras et Jazz prit Maya.

.-On voulait vous demandez quelque chose… Dit-elle.

Je regardais Edward. Alice qui demande… Ça fait peur !

-On l'as déjà dit à papa, maman…

-Oh pitié Alice PARLE ! Dis-je inquiéter.

Elle sourit de toute ces dents et montra sa main en criant d'une voix aigue:

-Jasper m'as demandé en mariage !

Jazz eu le reflex de protéger ces oreilles mais moi non mais peut importe.

Je me levais et les prit dans mes bras.

-Félicitation ! Criais-je en prenant Alice.

Elle sauta avec moi et après avoir crié encore un petit moment elle dit.

-On voulait vous demandez si…

-Vous voudriez être nos témoins de mariage. Termina Jazz.

-Bien sûr ! M'écriais-je.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Alice en larmes.

Mais oui Alice… Bien sûr que je le veux.

Edward en fit de même avec Jasper et nous repartions une demi-heure plus tard avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh ! Dis-je en mettant une main sur mon ventre.

Edward accourus vers moi.

-Bella ?! Ça va ?!

-C'est bon mon amour… C'est juste le bébé qui aime jouer au foot…

Il sourit et mit une main sur mon ventre.

-Je suis tellement presser de prendre notre enfant dans mes bras.

-Moi aussi… Dis-je en caressant mon ventre arrondie de mes 6 mois de grossesse.

***

-Edward on en a déjà parlé ! Je suis mes cours par correspondance et toi…

-Non ! Je ne reprends pas mes cours… Je veux être là pour le bébé ! Je connais quelqu'un et il travaille au conservatoire d'en bas. Je vais lui demander de m'engager.

-Edward ! Tu vas à l'université point !

-Non !

Il vint vers moi et me pris la main.

-Je veux travailler là-bas. Un jour peut-être je reprendrais les études mais pour l'instant je vais travailler là-bas… Ok ?

Je soufflais…

-Edward, c'est ma faute si tu veux arrêter…

-Non ! J'en ai juste marre. Alice travail, Jazz travail, Emmet travail et Rose travail moi non ! La musique c'est ce que j'aime donc je vais essayer. Je te promets que si ça ne donne rien je reprends les études ok ?

-Ouais… Ok.

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Bon je vais cuisiner maintenant !

Il se leva et moi je pensai à la soirée qui allait arriver.

***

-Bella ! Arrête…

Je lâchai mon doigt.

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras plus d'ongles.

-Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de stresser…

-Bella ce ne sont que des inviter.

-Nos ex !

-Ok, mais des inviter…

-Nos ex !

Il souffla et continua sa cuisine. La sonnette retentit et je sursautais. Je respirais un grand coup et me dirigeai vers la porte. Bobby y était déjà.

Ma main tourna la clé et j'ouvris la porte sur Jack et Tanya.

-Bonsoir… Dirent-ils.

Je souris et dit.

-Entrez…

Putain ! Je ne vais pas y arriver…

Edward venait de terminer et vint les saluer.

-Installez-vous… Dis-je.

Ils me regardèrent et je leur montrais le salon. Le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Sauver !

Je courus vers lui et décrocha.

-Isabella Swan…

-Bella !

-Kaziwa ?!

Edward me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

-Oh Bella… Ca fait tellement longtemps !

-Oui ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais où es-tu ?!

Je viens de rentrer de Californie. C'est superbe là-bas. Je dois te raconter tellement de chose. Je viens d'apprendre par Charlie que tu habites à Phoenix.

-Oui. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire !

-Il faut qu'on se voit ma belle…

-Oui !

-Je suis libre la semaine qui vient.

Je ris. Ça c'était du Kaziwa tout craché. Sa faisait un an que je ne l'avais plus vus ! On étudiait ensemble.

-Désolé chérie mais j'ai le mariage de mon beau-frère.

-Tu es mariée ?! Mais Jack n'as pas de frère !

-Non, non… Je vais bientôt me marier et je ne suis plus avec Jack… Dis-je le plus bas possible mais Jacob m'entendis.

Il me regarda et baissa la tête.

-Oh ! Mais… mais… Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore que je ne sais pas ?!

-Tu es où là ?

-Chez-moi pourquoi ?

-Ok… Alors euh… Je suis aussi hum… Enceinte.

Trois, deux, un…

-AHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je reculais le téléphone de mon oreille.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN !!!! TU ES ENCEINTE !!! OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU !

Tous me regardèrent et je m'excusai en riant.

-Kaziwa… Ecoute, tu peux venir dans deux semaines ? Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle face à face.

-Ah oui ! Je crois aussi ! Oh mon dieu ma belle je suis tellement contente pour toi…

-Merci.

-Bon, je vais te laisser…

-Ok, aller bisous.

-Bisous ma belle.

Elle raccrocha et moi je posai le téléphone.

-Excusez-moi…

Edward sourit et me pris dans ses bras. Sa bouche s'approcha de la mienne et ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les miennes.

-Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour… Dis-je.

Je sentis alors des regards sur nous et je me reculais de mon homme.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et demanda.

-Martini blanc ou rouge ?

-Blanc pour moi... Dit Jacob.

Je pris les verres dans l'armoire en demandant à Tanya.

-Tanya ? Dis-je en regardant s'ils étaient bien propres mes verres.

-Tu n'aurais pas du jus d'orange ? Demanda-t-elle.

Bien sûr que j'en ai mais pourquoi elle en veut ?!

-Euh... Dis-je en la regardant.

-Oui, mais tu ne veux pas du martini ?

Elle inspira et Jack la regarda.

-Hum... Je ne peux pas désolé. Je suis... Enceinte.

Ma main lâcha les verres qui s'écrasèrent devant moi en un bruit strident.

Bobby se mit à aboyer... Il était dans la chambre du haut.

Je vis Edward qui s'était arrêté lui aussi et deux minutes de silence plus tard, il prit une ramassoire et vint ramasser les verres.

Moi je me réveillais de ce choc et regardait mon ex et Tanya.

-Oh ! Félicitation...

-Merci. Dit-elle.

Je regardais Edward qui ramassait les verres et m'excusais une minute.

PDV EDWARD:

-Hum... Je ne peux pas désolé. Je suis... Enceinte.

Oh merde !

Le bruit strident des verres au sol, deux minutes de silence et mon réveil pour aller ramasser tous ces morceaux. Bobby se mit à aboyer et Bella respira un coup et parla.

-Oh ! Félicitation...

-Merci. Dit mon ex.

Tanya enceinte ?! Je... Elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'enfant ! Elle trouvait sa chiant. Alors comprenez-moi... Enceinte ?! Pas possible !

Bella s'excusa et courus vers la salle de bain. Elle est énervée.

Je finis de tout ramasser et alla vers Jack. Je lui prends la main et lui fait un accolade.

-Félicitation !

-Merci... Je… Désolé pour Bella.

-C'est rien... Dis-je.

Je pris Tanya dans mes bras et ma bouche alla vers son oreille.

-Félicitation... Même si sa m'étonne beaucoup de toi !

Elle se recula et dit.

-Je sais... Mais...

-C'est bon... C'est ta vie après tout. C'était peut-être moi qui dérangeais.

-Non ! Je... Ce n'était pas prévu et j'ai voulus avorter.

Pff... Tu m'étonne !

-Mais dès que je suis arrivée à l'hôpital... Je n'ai pas pu.

Je hochai la tête et vis Jacob baisser les yeux.

-Tu en es à combien ?

-Deux... Souffla-t-elle.

-On réfléchit encore...

-Je vois. Dis-je.

Je voyais bien que pour Jacob c'était un peu trop vite. Il ne savait pas encore comment faire et Tanya non plus. Seraient-ils toujours ensemble ? Mais quelque chose me tracassait... Tanya enceinte! Elle qui adores son job ! Elle sera virée... Je la connaissais et savais qu'elle serait capable de mentir. Mais maintenant ce n'était pas mon problème...

PDV BELLA.

Je fermai la porte de la salle de bain et alla me rincer le visage.

Jacob qui avait une sainte horreur de l'engagement allait être père !

Je respirais un grand coup et me séchai le visage pour retourner vers non inviter...

J'allais directement vers l'armoire des verres et en pris d'autre. Puis j'allais vers le frigo et servis deux verres de jus d'orange et deux verres de martini blanc.

Je pris un plateau et mis les apéritifs avec et emmenait le tout au salon.

Je posai les verres et donnait à chacun le sien.

Edward me regarda et pris ma main.

J'essayais de retenir ma rage mais ce fut plus fort que moi.

-Tu vas être père ! Tu... Toi qui ne voulais pas emménager avec moi ! Toi qui à fallut 3 mois pour te décider à venir. Toi qui m'avais fait jurer de ne pas se marier avant au moins vingt-huit ans et qui m'as aussi dit de ne pas vouloir un enfant avant trente-ans ! Toi, oui toi ! Maintenant à vingt-cinq ans tu vas être père !

PDV JACOB.

Elle avait raison ! Oui... Mais j'allais quitter Tanya et là elle m'avait annoncé sa en même temps.

FLASH BACK.

J'allais le faire... Je ne l'aimais pas... C'était Bella mais comme un con je l'avais trompé ! Jamais ! Non jamais je pourrais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes à nouveaux ! Jamais... Quel con !

-Chéri...

Tanya...

-Oui ?!

-Je dois te parler...

-Moi aussi...

Elle me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

- Va-y...

J'inspirai un grand coup et lui dis le pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle.

-Arrête ! Dit-elle en mettant une main devant moi.

-Tanya...

-Je suis enceinte.

QUOI ?!

-Pardon ?!

-Je suis enceinte Jacob...

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Depuis ce jour j'avais essayé de sauver ce couple et de jours en jours je voyais l'idée d'être père mais pas avec elle... Mais je ne pouvais pas tuer ce bébé... Non.

Bella venait de me jeter tout ce que je lui avais dit... Oui tout ! Pas de mariage, pas de bébé... Rien...

-Bella... Essayais-je mais elle me coupa de suite.

-Non !

Elle secoua la tête et continua.

-Ça fait un moment que j'ai cessé de te comprendre... Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va arriver. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Félicitation.

-C'était pas prévus... Dis-je.

-C'est bon Jack... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais bien ! Très bien !

Elle prit son verre de jus d'orange et but un peu.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait...

-Ok... Dit Edward en posant son verre.

Je le regardais et il continua.

-C'est sûr que nous annoncer ça n'était pas la meilleure manière de commencer ce souper d'ex... Alors... On va essayer de se reprendre manger et parler comme des adultes le ferait. Je suis avec Bella et Jacob avec Tanya. Deux couples qui s'aiment. Mais aussi...

Non, moi je ne l'aime plus...

Il me regarda puis Bella et dit.

-Il y avait de l'amitié avant toutes ces choses qui sont arrivé. Alors...

C'est vrai... Bella et moi étions meilleures amis... Et je crois que c'est pour ça que ça n'avait pas marché. J'étais convaincue de l'aimer. J'étais sûr ! Mais en fait non...

PDV TANYA.

C'est vrai Jacob et Bella étaient amis avant tout ça.... Mais maintenant j'étais avec Jack et c'est lui que j'aimais. J'étais enceinte et pour une fois dans ma vie j'avais accepté l'idée d'avoir un bébé. Pourquoi ?! Pour sauver mon couple... Il avait voulus me quitter mais ce bébé le retenait... Jusqu'à quand ?! Je ne sais pas... Mais je le faisais... Pour lui et moi.

-Donc...Dit Edward.

Bella inspira un grand coup et me regarda.

-Désolé...Je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi. Pour toi et toi... Dit-elle en regardant Jack à la fin.

-C'est pas grave... Dis-je avec mon chéri.

Edward sourit et demanda à Bella si elle voulait aller chercher Bobby.

-J'y vais... Dit-elle tout sourire.

-Je peux ? Dit Jacob.

Il se fout de moi ! Qu'est-ce que...

PDV BELLA.

-Je peux ? Dit Jack.

Reste cool Bella... Cool...

-Bien sûr... Dis-je.

Il sourit et se leva pour monter avec moi.

J'étais dans la chambre et alla vers Bobby. Il courut vers moi et sa queue s'agita.

-Hey... Mon bébé... Mais oui...

Il se mit au sol et j'entendis une porte se fermer.

Je me retournais et vis Jack inspirer.

-Est-ce que je peux... Te parler ?

Je le regardais et hochai la tête.

-Premièrement... Je suis réellement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir autant...

-Jack... Dis-je.

- Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît.

Je hochai la tête et il continua.

-Tanya et moi s'était finit jusqu'à elle m'annonce qu'elle était enceinte. Je ne l'aime pas... Mais tu as raison ! Je n'ai jamais voulus m'engager. Mais... Chaque jour je pense à ce bébé et me dit que... C'est mon bébé et je ne veux pas le tuer.

Il baissa la tête et une larme roula sur sa joue. Mon cœur se serra.

-J'ai vingt-cinq ans Bella... Je ne me vois pas père mais je vais l'être et je veux que ce bébé ai une famille. Donc, oui je reste avec elle... Jusqu'à quand je ne sais pas...

Il me regarda et continua.

- Tu étais ma meilleure amie Bella, et pour moi tu l'es encore... Je sais que tu as souffert mais tu as aussi trouvé le bonheur maintenant. Je suis heureux pour toi... Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé... Tu me manques énormément.

Je me levais et allai vers Jack. Il me regarda et je vis ces yeux briller. Je le pris dans mes bras et je le serai fort contre moi. Il avait raison. J'avais souffert mais il fallait oublier et aussi grâce à sa j'étais fiancée et j'allais avoir un bébé. J'avais un homme parfait mais il me manquait mon meilleur ami...

Il me sera lui aussi dans ses bras et je dis.

-Je comprends Jack... Toi aussi tu m'as manqué...

-Merci... Souffla-t-il.

Sa tristesse eue raison de moi et des larmes coulèrent aussi sur mes joues.

-Je sais que tu restes avec elle pour le bébé mais c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Non... Mais je le dois.

Je hochai la tête et me reculai.

-T'es content ?! Tu me fais pleurer...

Il rit avec moi.

J'avais retrouvé mon ami... Mon meilleur ami...

-Désolé... Dit-il.

Il essuya mes larmes et je pris Bobby pour redescendre.

PDV EDWARD.

Même si j'étais un peu jaloux qu'elle monte avec lui... Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle.

Je regardais Tanya qui semblait réfléchir.

-Tanya...

Elle me regarda et je m'assis sur le salon en face d'elle.

-Tu es vraiment enceinte ? Non parce que... Je sais que...

-Arrête ! Je sais que j'ai beaucoup mentis et je suis désolé mais je te jure que j'aime Jacob et que je suis enceinte...

Je hochai la tête et retournais à ma cuisine.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard ils redescendirent et je vis Bella avec les yeux un peu rougies. Elle vint vers moi et m'embrassa.

-Ça va ?! Dia-je inquiéter.

-Oui... Sourit-elle.

-Tu es sûr ?!

-Je t'explique après mon amour...

Elle m'embrassa et tout le monde alla à table pour manger.

***

Le souper c'était bien passer pour finir et nos inviter partirent vers 23h... Bella serra Jacob dans ces bras et lui fis promettre d'appeler.

Dès qu'ils étaient partis elle m'avait tout expliquer et j'étais heureux pour elle. Elle avait retrouvé son ami...

Bobby aboya et je pris ma veste pour aller le promener.

-Attends ! Je viens avec toi...

Je souris et elle mit sa veste et son écharpe pour venir avec moi.

Nous étions en train de marcher dehors. Le parc était devant nous et nous venions de lâcher Bobby pour qu'il court.

Nous nous assîmes sur le banc et regardâmes notre chien.

Je la serrai un peu plus sur moi et me mit à chanter.

(Ben E King – Stand By Me)

-When the night has come / Quand la nuit arrive

And the land is dark / Et que le sol est sombre

And the moon is the only / Et que la lune est la seul

Light we'll see / lumière que nous voyons.

No, I won't be afraid / Non, je n'aurais pas peur

No, I won't be afraid / Non, je n'aurais pas peur

Just as long as you stand / Tant que tu restes

Stand-by me / Tu restes contre moi

Elle sourit et se mis à chanter avec moi.

-So darling, darling / Alors chérie, chérie

Stand by me / Reste contre moi

Oh, stand by me / Oh reste contre moi.

Oh, stand / Oh reste...

Stand by me, / Contre moi.

Stand by me / Contre moi.

If the sky that we look upon / Si le ciel que nous regardons d'en bas

Should tumble and fall / Pouvait dégringoler et tomber

Or the mountains should crumble / Ou si les montagnes pouvaient s'écrouler

To the sea / dans la mer

I won't cry, I won't cry / Je ne pleurerais pas, je ne pleurais pas...

No, I won't shed a tear / Non je ne verserais pas une larme

Just as long as you stand / Tant que tu reste...

Stand-by me / Contre moi.

Bobby courut vers nous et elle le prit dans ces bras pendant que je chantais.

-So darling, darling / Alors chérie, chérie

Stand by me / Reste contre moi

Oh, stand by me / Oh reste contre moi.

Oh, stand / Oh reste...

Stand by me, / Contre moi.

Stand by me / Contre moi.

Whenever you're in trouble / A chaque fois que tu es malheureus

Won't you Stand by me / Pourquoi ne resterais tu pas Contre moi

Oh, stand by me / Oh reste contre moi

Oh, stand / Oh reste...

Stand by me / Contre moi

Stand-by me / Contre moi

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Je resterais toujours contre toi... Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime... Répondis-je

Mes lèvres allèrent contre les siennes et je l'embrassai à nouveau.

Cette soirée n'avait pas été si dure... Elle avait été spéciale mais Bella se sentait bien, moi aussi et c'est ce qui comptais !

**Alors ?!**

**Ca vous à plut ?**

**J'espère... **

**Vous vous demandez peut-être qui est Kaziwa ? Juste une amie à moi que j'aime vraiment et comme c'est bientôt son anniversaire, je me suis dit POURQUOI PAS ?!**

**xD**

**Allez Bisous**

**Vanessa**


	42. Chapter 41

Bonjour... (honteuse)

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé !

Je n'ai aucune excuse mDr

Vous savez quoi ?! Je vais vous faire lire comme ça vous allez pas me frapper xD

Bonne lecture

Vanessa

PS: Ma famille m'attends là pour aller diner xD Eh oui on est Dimanche donc je poste sa en vitesse. Merci à toutes pour vos magnifiques Reviews.

**CHAPITRE NON CORRIGE**

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 41

POV BELLA

Nous sommes samedi 12 décembre 2009. Aujourd'hui, c'était le mariage de Rosalie et Emmet.

Edward était le témoin de celui-ci et Alice celui de Rosalie. Il était 10h et j'étais déjà debout depuis un moment avec Alice,Rosaria, Esmée et Rose et Edward était avec Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper et mon père. « Les invités principaux », disait Rosalie.

A vrai dire même si ce n'était pas mon mariage, je stressai... Oui ! Car Rosalie rendait ce mariage whaou ! De plus avec les hormones de grossesses.

-Bella ! Cria-t-elle.

-Oui ?!

-Enfile ta robe dés que Melissa à finis !

Melissa... La coiffeuse et maquilleuse d'Alice moi, Rosaria et Esmée.

-Bien Rose ont va passer au maquillage alors plus de pleurs hein ?!

-J'essaierais... Souffla-t-elle.

-Ca va aller ma chérie... Dit Esmée.

-Ca sera le plus beau jour de ta vie... Souris Alice.

-Merci les filles... Dit Rose en essuyant une larme.

Je me levais et allais vers elle. Je voulus m'accroupir mais avec mon ventre ça jouera pas...

-Ecoute Rose... Emmet t'aime et toi aussi... Ce mariage, ce n'est pas plus qu'un moment de plus avec lui. Un moment inoubliable comme l'annonce des petits... Tu comprends ?

-Oui...

-Et après il y aura la lune de miel ! Dis-je.

-Oui, enfin non... On à décider de reporter la lune de miel après la naissance des bébés car là... On pourra pas faire grand chose.

-C'est vrai, souris-je en touchant mon ventre.

Elle essuya ses larmes et inspira un grand coup et je lui fis un baiser sur la joue.

POV EDWARD

-Je vais pas y arriver !

Eh oui... Fallait bien que ça arrive.

-Em'...

Je me levais et allai vers lui.

-Tu aimes Rosalie ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu l'as demander en mariage ?

-Oui...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... Je.. Une vrai famille et que je l'aime.

-Exact ! Alors tu vas m'arrangez cette cravate et finir ta coiffure et répéter ton texte.

-Oui papa.. Rit-il.

Je ris avec lui et tapota son épaule.

***

15h00... Les inviter sont là. Alice et moi somment face à face. Bella est tout devant avec Rosaria et son père. Mes parents sont à coté.

Emmet est à mes côtés debout mais surtout tendus. Le photographe fait quelques photo. Mon père film.

Nous n'attendons plus que Rose et Jasper. Tout est splendide ! Les arbres sont recouverts de neige et le sol aussi... Un tapis rouge qui mène jusqu'au prêtre... Splendide !

Je regarde Emmet et le rassure mais quelques secondes plus tard les gens se taisent et lui regarde fixement l'entrée.

Rosalie est là. Les inviter se lèvent et Emmet à la bouche décrocher.

Je ris et soulève sa machoirre.

Il ne remarque même pas... Ses yeux regardent sa belle.

POV EMMET:

Edward, mon frère, mon témoins essaie de me tranquiliser. Eh oui ! Je stress non mais c'est rien hein... J'ai juste le coeur qui bat à toute allure et les mains qui tremblent... Il faisait froid c'est surement ça... Au moins elle avait eu son rêve. Un mariage en blanc.

_(Enya – Only Time)_

Tout à coup, le monde se met au silence. Ma Rose, ma tigresse à moi est là. Elle est magnifique ! Comment moi, ais-je pus recevoir un si beau cadeau. Une perle. Oui une perle... Ma perle...

La musique commence. Le froid ne compte plus... Elle est là. Magnifique.

Ses cheveux marron attachés en un chignon, des boucles tombes sur ses épaules et sa longue robe blanche qui met son corps en valeur. Splendide.

Des petits moustiques aux cheveux blonds, brun, noir ou roux avançait en même temps qu'elle mais je ne fais pas attention. Mes yeux sont rivés sur elle. Ma Rose.

Elle avance lentement en me regardant. Son sourire magnifique pénètre mon coeur et mes yeux deviennent flous. J'essuie vite cette larme pour pouvoir contempler ma femme comme il le faut.

Jasper lui tient le bras. Comment remercier cet homme d'avoir veiller sur Rose quand ces parents n'étaient pas là. Car grâce à lui, elle était là... Auprès de moi.

Elle arriva enfin près de moi et Jasper me la confia avec un sourire et des larmes aux yeux. Il donnait sa soeur à un autre homme. Il l'as confiait, il me faisait confiance.

Ma Rose à un sourire heureux et des larmes brillantes.

Elle était en face de moi et le prêtre fis un signe de la mains et les inviter s'assoient

Et la il commence son monologue que je n'écoute à peine tellement je suis concentrer devant la déesse devant moi.

-Mes bien-aimés, vous voici réunis devant Dieu et cette assemblée, afin d'unir cet homme et cette femme dans les liens bénis du mariage...

Je n'écoutais plus rien après ça sauf la fin.

-... C'est le sacrement par lequel les deux personnes ici présentes désirent être unies. Donc, si l'un d'entre vous connaît une raison valable qui s'oppose à leur union légitime, qu'il parle maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Je regardais nos inviter... Personnes ne parlait. Tant mieux pour eux !

-Bien... Dit le prêtre.

Il nous regarda moi et Rose et continua.

-Je vous prie et vous ordonne, à tous deux, au nom du Dieu pour qui il n'y a point de secret, de déclarer maintenant tout empêchement que vous pourriez connaître à votre union légitime. Car je vous le dis, tous ceux qui sont unis contre la parole de Dieu, ne sont pas unis par Dieu, et leur mariage n'est par légitime.

Le four du mariage, si quelqu'un allègue et signale un empêchement à l'union des futurs époux par les liens du mariage selon la loi de Dieu, ou les lois en vigueur, et qu'il accepte la responsabilité officielle de son accusation, en la présence de personnes qui se tiennent garants de lui ou bien encore qu'il ait mis à caution la pleine valeur des frais ainsi occasionnés aux futurs époux pour prouver ses allégations, la cérémonie sera reportée jusqu'à ce que la vérité soit établie.

Je regardais Rose et dit.

-Il n y aucun secret...

Il hocha la tête et s'adressa à moi cette fois-ci.

-Les futurs mariés vont maintenant échanger leurs voeux... Emmet ?

Je hochai la tête et inspirai un grand coup.

-Rosalie, dés que je t'ai vue... Mon coeur t'avais reconnu. Tu était LA femme de ma vie. Il m'avait suffit un regard pour savoir que c'était toi et quand nous nous sommes revues... On ne sait plus quitter... Non... Je t'aime ma Rosie tu es la femme de ma vie et tu me fais les deux plus beaux cadeaux qu'un homme puisse recevoir... Devenir ma femme et devenir la mère des mes enfants alors en ce jour, je te cris mille fois oui ma tigresse !

POV ROSALIE.

Je ris... Ca c'était mon Emmet...

Mon Emmet à moi. Mon nounours à moi. Pour la millième fois je dus essuyer mon oeil. J'allais me marier. C'était magnifique ce qu'il m'avait dit... Magnifique !

-Rosalie ?

Je respirais et commençais.

-Emmet...

Ma voix était trop enroué par l'émotion. Il pris ma main et je souris en respirant.

-Emmet, la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai de suite aimer, mais la vie à fait que nous nous sommes séparés... Mais cette vie nous à réunis plus tard et cette fois-ci nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Tu es mon homme, mon nounours et sous ces airs blagueurs je sais qu'il y a un coeur en or et en ce jour je suis la femme la plus heureuse en te disant oui !

Les larmes de joies coulent et il me serre un peu plus la main. Lui aussi pleures.

POV EMMET :

-Répetter après moi... Dit-il.

-Non c'est bon...

-Pardon ?

-Je le sais par coeur ! Dis-je.

Ma Rose sourit c'était notre petite idée.

-Moi Emmet Cullen déclare te prendre, toi Rosalie Hale pour épouse légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

Elle essuya ses yeux et inspira.

-Moi Rosalie Hale déclare te prendre, toi Emmet Cullen pour époux légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

Un petit moustique roux nous amena les bagues et je pris celle de Rose.

-Avec cet anneau, je t'épouse; avec mon corps, je t'honore, et je partage avec toi tous mes biens terrestres. Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit. Amen. Dis-je en lui mettant la bague au doigt.

Ma Rose en fit de même et je n'attendais plus qu'une phrase.

-Emmet et Rosalie ainsi que leurs témoins vont signer les papiers.

_(Des'ree – Kissing You)_

Edward et Alice vinrent. Ma petite soeur en larmes et Edward les yeux rougies. Je souris et nous signâmes sous la chanson que nous avions choisit pour ce moment.

Les signatures durèrent un moment car le photographe voulait aussi nous prendre en photo.

Après ça, Rosalie se levait avec moi et nous nous mîmes face à face comme avant et le prêtre parla.

-Puisque Emmet et Rosalie ont consenti d'un commun accord à la vie conjugale, et en ont témoigné devant Dieu et devant cette assemblée, donnant et engageant ainsi leur foi l'un à l'autre; ce qu'ils ont confirmé par le don et l'acceptation de l'anneau, et par l'union de leurs mains, je les déclare époux et épouse, au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit. Amen.

Et voilà la dernière phrase allait arriver.

Il sourit et dit.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

-Oh je n'attendais que ça ! M'exclamais-je.

Tout le monde rit et j'attirai ma femme. Oui ma femme vers moi pour l'embrasser. Un vrai baiser digne de ce nom.

Les applaudissement rententirent et la neige se mit à tomber.

Elle se recula de moi et me regarda.

-Je t'aime... Souffla-t-elle.

-Plus que tout au monde épouse ! Je t'aime !

Elle rit et m'embrassa à nouveau.

POV EDWARD

-Oh je n'attendais que ça ! S'exclamas-t-il.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Sa c'était du Emmet ! Il attira Rosalie vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement...

Je regardais ma Bella qui était en pleures. Elle souriait mais s'essuyait tout comme ma mère et Alice. Je souriais, la neige s'était mise à tomber.

Le photographe n'arrêtait pas de mitraller le couple. Les mariés ! Ils sont mariés ! Emmet est marié ! C'est fou...

Et maintenant la chanson d'Emmet ! Je sens que ça va faire mal... Le prêtre n'était pas trop ok au début mais bon... Nous allons avoir droit à Can't take my eyes off of you version MUSE !

_(Muse – Can't take my eyes off of you version)_

Tout le monde se levait pour aller féliciter les mariés pendant que la chanson débutait.

Dées que Rosalie entendis la chanson elle se mit à rire et Emmet à imiter le chanteur.

Ok... Malgré moi je me mis à rire.

J'arrivais enfin devant Emmet.

-Marier !

-Et oui !

Je lui fis une accolade en le félicitant. Puis ce fut au tour de Rosalie.

-Félicitation ma belle !

-Merci Edward...

-Essuies-moi ça... On est heureux !

-Je sais ! Sourit-elle.

***

Bella m'avait rejoins après s'être remaquiller car il faut dire qu'il ne restait plus grand chose.

-Hey mon amour... Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-J'ai jamais autant pleurer de ma vie !

-Alors je me demande comment se passera notre mariage !

Elle ris.

-Il faudra prendre une maquilleuse pour toute la soirée !

Je souris.

Tout le monde étaient dehors avec les fleurs et le ris ! Ah ah ! J'allais m'amuser ! J'attendais plus que les mariés.

-Arrête de sourire comme ça ! On dirait un gamin qui va recevoir le plus beau cadeau au monde !

-C'est vrai ! Embêter Emmet sans retour ! C'est un magnifique cadeau !

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et ils arrivèrent enfin !

Tout se mélangea ! Les rirent, les cris, les flash, le ris et les fleurs ! Qu'elle journée !

***

Après ça nous étions partis à la salle ou allait se dérouler la suite. Pendant ce temps les mariés prenaient leurs photos.

Et dirent qu'ils y auraient encore deux journées comme ça et une sera la mienne ! La notre à moi et Bella.

Nous avions décider d'attendre que le bébé naissent... Donc pas avant février ! Dans deux mois notre bébé sera là ! Nous avions penser à août... Tandis qu'Alice elle, était presser ! Son mariage allait se dérouler bien sûr le 14 février !

POV BELLA :

La salle était splendide ! Ce qui m'inquiétait un peu plus c'est que c'était le mariage d'Emmet et les jeux qu'il y allait avoir eh bien... Je sens qu'on allait rire mais aussi « souffrir »...

Par contre les minis-sandwich et la canapé au saumon était délicieux !

-Mes amours ont faim ? Dit cette voix mélodieuse en me serrant contre lui.

-Hum... Oui, et en plus c'est délicieux goûte ! Dis-je en lui tendant le morceau.

Il le pris et l'approcha de ma bouche.

Je mordis et sa bouche vint contre la mienne. Il repris le morceau et m'embrassa tendrement.

-T'as raison, c'est très bon mais encore meilleure comme ça... Dit-il en se reculant.

Je souris et rougis.

-J'adore quand tu rougis !

C'était plus fort que moi, je rougis encore plus.

-Arrête ! Dis-je.

Il rit.

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime, répondis-je.

Il me serra plus contre lui.

-Edward... Soufflais-je.

-Oui ?

-Vaudrait mieux que tu recules...

-Pourquoi ?!

-Hum... J'ai pas très envie de montrer à toute ta famille nos ébats amoureux là maintenant ! Mais c'est ce qu'il va arriver si tu t'éloigne pas...

-Oh ! Souffla-t-il.

-Oui Oh ! Dis-je.

Il rit et m'embrassa à nouveau.

Ma main partis d'elle même dans ses cheveux et je le serrai plus contre moi. Puis je le repoussai.

-Arrête ! Je suis sérieuse !

-Je vois ça... Rit-il.

Il prit ma main et Emmet et Rosalie arrivèrent enfin entourée de sifflement et d'applaudissement.

***

La soirée s'annonçais merveilleusement bien et là, c'était l'heure de la première danse.

-Emmet ! Cria le DJ.

-Yes ?! Cria celui-ci.

-Et si tu redevenait notre tendre et sensible Emmet Cullen pour une petite danse avec ta femme ?

Il sourit et ce leva.

-Madame... Dit-il en tendant sa main à Rose.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

-Mais bien sur très chère ! Dit-elle en prenant sa main.

Je souris et ils allèrent au millieu de la salle.

La chanson du fameux film Ghost commença et Emmet attira sa femme contre lui.

(Ghost – Musique du film)

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se balançais en tournant. Emmet avait une bougie dans une main et la lumière était éteinte. Le photographe en profitait et faisait pleins de photos.

Ils étaient magnifiques !

Des mains vinrent se mettre sur mon ventre et je sentis son buste contre mon dos. Il nous balança tranquillement et je souris.

Dés que la musique termina, c'était le moment du bouquet. Rosalie se mit à rire et compta jsuqu'à trois avant de lancer le bouquet.

-Un...

-Deux...

-Trois !

Dés que je vis qui l'avait attraper je me mis à rire mais à pleins poumont.

-Bobby ! Donne-moi ce bouquet ! Ris-je en essayant d'être autoritaire.

Impossible, le fou rire prit au dessus et tout le monde se mit à rire.

***

-Et maintenant ! Le jeu des couples ! Alors j'aimerais si je me souviens bien. Les mariés, Alice, Jasper, Esmée, Carlisle ainsi que Edward et Bella. Dit le Dj.

Oh non...

-Euh... Je...

-Pas de Euh... Je Mlle Swan... On vas s'amuser.

Edward se mit à rire et m'attira avec lui.

C'est pas vrai !

POV EDWARD :

Je sens qu'on allait rire...

-Très bien... Je vais vous bander les yeux Messieurs... Dit-il.

-Mlles, vous pouvez vous assoires sur ces chaises pendant que ses Messieurs toucheront vos mollets pour vous reconnaître !

Who... Si un de nous se trompe ça va faire mal.

Voilà, il m'avait bander les yeux... Je ne voyais plus rien.

-Bien Mlles échangez vos places.

J'entendis des mouvements et le Dj fit commençer mon père.

-Dés que vous avez trouver, vous pouvez retournez à votre place ! Retenez bien la place.

-Ok...

Une minute plus tard c'était au tour d'Emmet, puis Jazz et enfin moi.

Je m'avançais lentement et touchai le premier molet.

-Hum... Ca c'est ma maman. Dis-je.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Edward ?

-Je reconnais sa peau... Je m'accrochais souvent à elle petit.

Elle rit.

Je passais à la suivante.

-Epilation à la cire et un peu gonfler par la grossesse. Je dirais Rosalie.

Je passais à la suivante...

-Fine et avec du parfum. 100% sûr que c'est ma soeur.

Puis je passais à la dernière.

-Douce et tendre...

Je caressais tranquillement.

-Un peu gonfler tout comme Rose car elle attends notre enfant. Souris-je.

-Bien, je demanderais aux Messieurs d'aller là ou il pense être juste.

-Voilà ! Eh bien c'est un sans faute pour tous et Edward je vois que vous connaissez bien ces femmes !

Je ris et retirais ce qui cachait mes yeux.

-La femme de ma vie était rougis et je me levais pour aller l'embrasser.

***

Il était 01h00 du matin. Tout le monde avait mangez et les enfants c'était endormis.

-Bien... Un petit dernier jeu les mariés sa vous dit ?

-Après avoir plonger ma tête dans cette eau geler pour attraper une pomme... Non merci. Dit Emmet en riant.

-Allez un petit jeu ensuite sa sera les inviter...

-Ok... Souffla-t-il en venant au centre.

Deux chaises était mise mais dos à dos.

Rosalie le rejoint et s'assit elle aussi.

-Voici deux pancartes.

Il y avait un « Moi » et un « Lui » sur l'autre côté de pancarte pour Rose et un « Moi » et « Elle » sur celle d'Emmet.

-Ce n'est pas compliquer, je vous pose des questions que les inviter ont choisis et vous répondez par Moi ou lui/elle...

-Ok, sourit Emmet.

-Alors, première question. Qui sort les poubelles ?

Emmet mis un « Moi » et Rosalie un « Lui ».

-Ok, on est d'accord alors...

-Qui à le plus mauvais caractère.

« Elle » mit Emmet.

Rosalie sembla réfléchir et mis « Moi ».

-Très bien !

-Qui est le plus dépensier ?

-Elle ! Lui ! S'écriairent en même temps.

Tout le monde ris pendant que le couple se disputait en riant.

-C'est toi !

-Hein Hein... C'est toi ! Dit Emmet.

-Bon c'est pas grave... Qui à draguer l'autre en premier ?

« Moi » mit Emmet et Rose mit « Lui »...

-Qui ronfle ?

« Elle » mit Emmet

Non ! Rosalie ronfle ?!

« Moi » mit Rose en en rougissant.

J y crois pas !

Le jeu dura encore un petit moment sous les fous rires des gens.

-Allez un dernier... Qui à parler du mariage en premier ?

- »Elle », « Moi » mirent-ils.

-Ok ! Merci d'avoir participer ! Un applaudissement pour les mariés.

Les applaudissement ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Mais Emmet alla prendre le micro.

-J'aimerais faire un petit jeu... Souris-t-il.

Oh non ! Pas bien...

-Alice, Jazz ainsi qu'Ed' et Bella venez...

J'allais avec le reste du groupe avec une petite peur...

-Bien... Un petit concours... Celui qui embrasse le plus longtemps !

-Ciao... Dit Bella en partant.

Mais je la rattrapais.

-On va gagner... Vient.

-Je... Mon père soufflas-t-elle.

Charlie...

-Bella... Vient.

Tout le monde se mit à crier.

-Bella ! Bella !

-Ok ok ! C'est bon...

Alice se mit devant Jazz et moi devant ma ptite femme.

-Prêt ?! Trois, deux, un... Partez !

J'attirais ma belle vers moi et l'embrassais.

-Avec la langue ! Cria mon frère.

Nos langues se mirent alors à se caresser langoureusement.

Je renssentais un peu le manque d'air mais sa langue me fit vite oublier.

Le temps passait et Bella souriait dans notre baiser.

Ses mains attrapèrent mes cheveux et nous continuions.

Je sentais la crampe venir mais heureusement Alice se recula en inspirant.

-Oh mon dieu ! Ma langue !

Je ris avec le reste du monde et Bella se mit à rougir quand Emmet dit.

-Who ! Edward et Bella ont gagner ! 17 minutes et 48 secondes ! Bravo !!!

Je me reculais et souris.

-Who... Dit-elle.

Elle m'attira à elle et me souffla dans l'oreille.

-Toilettes 10 minutes...

Je souris et allai l'embrasser mais elle me repoussa.

-Ma langue à besoin d'une pause mon amour...

Je ris et pris sa main pour aller à nos tables. La soirée c'était merveilleusement bien passer. Il était 03h10 du matin mais je déscendit au toilettes rejoindre celle que j'aime.

-Oh viens ! Dit-elle en m'attirant dans la cabine.

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et retira ma cravate.

-Bella, tu veux vraiment faire ça ici ?!

-Partout avec toi mais maintenant par pitier prend moi !

Comment refuser une demande pareille !

LEMON

Je la pris et retirais sa robe en l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime... Soufflais-je.

Je caressai son corps et ma viriliter se manifesta encore plus en voyant ces sous-vêtements...

-Tu... Dis-je.

-Alice ! Souffla-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Je retirais son soutien-gorges et alla embrasser ses seins durcis pour moi.

-Oh... Gémit-elle.

Sa main vint me caresser et je l'embrassai pour étouffer mon gémissement.

-Edward... Pleurnichas-t-elle.

Je sourit et retirais mon boxer pour la pénetrer lentement.

-Hum... Oh... Oui ! Gémis ma douce.

-Oh.. Bella... Soufflais-je en accélèrant mon mouvement.

Après plusieurs gémissement nous atteignîmes notre paroxysme.

-OH ! Oui... Edward !

-Bella !

FIN LEMON

Je me laissais aller contre elle et elle m'embrassa mais nous fûmes interrompus par deux coups sur notre porte.

-Hey les nymphos ! Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous rhabillez car Emmet viens d'apprendre que... Vous... Bref ! Dépêchez-vous ! Cria ma soeur.

Bella se mit à rougire et remit son soutien-gorges et je l'aidais à remettre sa robe. Je mis ensuite mon boxer et mon pantalon pendant que Bella me reboutonnait la chemise.

Nous sortîmes en courant mais Emmet était là tapant du pied.

-Vous êtes pires que des adolescents vous savez ça !

-Femme enceinte ! Dit ma douce en sortant.

Non mais je rêve...

-Désolé mon amour...

-C'est ça ! Dis-je en riant.

Mon frère me fixait et sa me dérangeait un peu...

-Ok ! Désolé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien... Je sais ce que je ferai dans un mariage proche... Dit-il en partant et riant.

Merde...

-Attends Em'! On peut s'arranger non ?

-Rêve !

***

05h27... Ma douce est endormie sur moi. Rosalie dans les bras d'Emmet.

Je soulève Bella et la prends dans mes bras avant de dire adieu à tous. Je ris en voyant la scène. La moitiés était bourrés l'autre endormies et encore quelques personnes dansaient !

-Allez ma belle nous on y vas...

-Hum... Souffla-t-elle.

Je souris et la mis dans la voiture. Puis allai à la place conducteur pour rentrer.

Cette journée avait été riche en émotions ! Un mariage c'est toujours quelque chose de magnifique mais pour les mariées ça l'est encore plus.

Bientôt... Elle et moi... Pensais-je en regardant la plus belle femme au monde endormis sur le siège d'accoter.

J'arrive enfin à la maison et dépose ma douce sur le lit. Elle ne dit rien à par « Edward »...

Je sourit et me couche avec elle dans le lit.

-Bonne nuit mon amour... Soufflais-je en m'endormant encore habiller.

***

-It's my life ! Cria mon téléphone.

Putain !

Je me frotte les yeux et regarde le réveil.

08h29.

Putain ! Trois heures de sommeilles et on m'appelle ! Je rêve !

Je prends ce maudit téléphone et décroche.

-Allo ?! Dis-je à moitié endormis.

-Edward ! Elle... Oh mon dieu ! Cria-t-il.

Merde ! Merde !

Je me levais et cria.

-J'arrive !

**Alors ?!**

**Ca vous à plut ?! **

**J'espère...**

**Je sais, je sais... Je suis sadique xD**

**Bisous bisous**

**J'attends vos belles reviews !**

**Vanessa**


	43. Un baisé enflamé OS pour 4 MOIS D

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre, il n'est pas encore taper et ma correctrice n'es pas encore là...

Mais !

Aujourd'hui je fête un anniverssaire, celui de cette histoire qui me tient vraiment à coeur !

Cette histoire que j'ai publier il y a 4 mois et grâce à elle je vous ai connus !

J'ai réfléchis et pour cette journée je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas faire un petit OS...

Certaines me diront, pourquoi ?! C'est juste 4 mois... Mais, cette histoire est bientôt terminée alors...

Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais ESSAYONS !

Merci encore à toutes !

**Aujourd'hui 19 avril 2010...**

**Une rencontre passionnée fête ses 4 mois !  
Merci à toutes de me suivre et me soutenir !**

****

Je remercie TOUTES mes lectrices mais en particuliers celles-ci :

Emeline : car sans elle cette histoire n'aurait pas vue le jour !

Bilitis : Car sans elle ces chapitres ne seraient pas corrigés et je n'aurais pas eu de bonnes idées !

Elodie52 : Car sans toi je n'aurais jamais autant ris ! Tes commentaires sont magnifiques et drôlissimes. Merci encore de me suivre fidèle lectrice !

Bisous bisous

**Vanessa**

**OS : Un baisé enflamé.**

PDV BELLA

-Allez Bella ! Crièrent-elles.

-Vous savez que je détéste sa !

Emeline, Bilitis et Elodie me regardait avec leurs yeux de cokers.

Et voilà, mes meilleures amies voulait m'emmener dans un bar latino pour fêter mes 24 ans. J'aime danser, mais je n'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire !

-Un verre dit Emy.

-Une danse... Dit Bilitis.

-Un mec, sourit Elodie.

Je me mit à rire à sa remarque. Sa c'était du Elodie !

-Allez Bella... C'est ton anniversaire !

-Bon... Ok.

-OUAIS ! Crièrent-elles.

-Alors directions penderies ! Cria Emy en me prenant par le bras.

***

Une heure après, nous étions les quatres habillées de robe et de chaussures à talons. Super !

Nous arrivions enfin devant l'entrée du bar et je vis le monde qui attendait... Encore une fois : Super !

Les filles trépignaient d'impatience. Elles étaient présser et chacune pour une raison différente.

Bilitis allait retrouver son petit ami... L'amour de sa vie qui travaillait justement dans ce bar.

Emeline était prête à se trouver de nouveaux amis et danser sur la piste.

Elodie quand à elle était sûr de trouver un homme. Un super homme comme elle le disait.

C'état mes amies quoi... Et malgré tout je les adorais !

Je sursautais en voyant un homme devant moi.

-Papiers !

Et la politesse ?!

-Tenez... Dis-je sechement en lui tendant mes papiers.

Il me regarda et me les rendis.

Pff...

Je rentrais et sentis de suite l'odeur de l'alccol... Heuresement aucune fumée ! Interdis ! Alléluia !

Nous allâmes nous asseoires dans un salon et commandâmes des mojitos.

-Bonne anniversaire ! Dirent-elles en trinquant avec moi.

-Merci, soufflais-je avant de boire.

***

Les heureus passaient et les danses aussi. J'étais pas complétement sobre mais encore éméchée.

J'étais à fond dans mon déhancehement quand le DJ stoppa la musique.

Tout le monde réclama et il prit le micro.

-Attendez... Aujourd'hui une jeune femme fête ses 24 ans !

Oh non !

Je regardais les filles et leur lançait un regard mauvais.

-Elle s'appelle Bella et j'aimerais qu'elle vienne ici...

Tout le monde cria mon nom en rythme et Emy me montra du doigt et la lumière se pointa sur moi. J'étais rouge de honte en m'avançant vers le DJ.

Dés que je fut vers lui il me sourit et commença à chanter.

-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire,....

Tout le monde continua et je souriais. Mon regard chercha Elodie mais je m'arrêtais en voyant un homme. Non ! Un dieu ! Grand, cheveux bronzes, sexy ! Ses yeux verts magnifiques !

La chanson se termina et moi je le regardais toujours tout comme lui. Il me fixait et j'étais génée mais attirée.

-Bella ?!

Je sursautais et me tournais vers le DJ.

-Donc... Nous avons décidé un jeu moi et votre amie.

Oh merde !

-Je vous proposes Messieurs, une danse avec cette demoiselle. Mais ! Il faudra payer !

Les mains se levèrent et je voulus me cacher à cet instant.

-20 dollars !

-50 dollars !

-100 !

Tout ces hommes criait et tout sa pour une danse. J'étais banale pourtant.

-100 ?! Dis le DJ.

Je regardais qui avait donner cette some et tremblait. Il me faisait peur...

-200 ! Dit une voix mélodieuse.

Je regardais et fus surprise de voir le dieu d'avant.

-Acgugé ! 200 dollars et une dance avec...

-Edward. Dit l'homme (^^ nan sans blague !)

Edward...

-Alors Bella, je vous demanderais de déscendre et d'aller au centre avec Edward.

Je déglutis et allai vers lui.

Il me sourit d'un sourire tendre mais mes yeux fixèrent sa bouche, ses yeux, son corps. Je n'avais qu'une envie l'embrasser.

-Bien, alors une petite salsa avec "La vida es un carnaval" !

Je respirais. Salsa rimait avec corps corps et corps à corps avec ce dieu rimait avec arrêt cardiaque d'Isabella Swan !

Il me tendit sa main et je me collai contre lui.

-Prête ? Dit-il.

-Prête... Soufflais-je.

(La vida es un carnaval - Cellia Cruz)

La musique démarra et je fus surprise de voir qu'il dansait merveilleusement bien !

Mes hanches bougeait entre ses mains et mes pieds suivait les siens.

Il me retourna et mon dos était collé contre son torse musclé.

Nous bougions en rythme et il me retourna vers lui. Sa bouche prêt de la mienne je respirais du mieu que je pouvais et continuer de le suivre.

Il me fit virvoleter et nous dansions ainsi un moment.

La danse dura un moment et quand nous arrivâmes vers la fin, il me fit faire trois sauts avec lui et me stoppa prêt de lui. Ma main contre son torse, sa main sur mon dos. Coller mes yeux regardait les siens.

La musique prit fin et les applaudissement rententires. Mais nous ne bougions pas.

Les musiques reprirent et les gens dansait.

-Bon anniversaire... Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

-Merci, dis-je prête à m'évanouir.

-Bella ? Souffla-t-il encore plus prêt de moi.

-Hum... Dis-je incapable de parler.

-Si, si je vous embrasse là maintenant...

-Il n y a aucun problème... Dis-je tout bas.

Il sourit et ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes.

-Sûr ? Dit-il vraiment très prêt !

-Certaine ! Dis-je.

Ses lèvres vinrent caresser les miennes et mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et bientôt nos langues dansèrent elles aussi ensembles. Ce baiser devenait vraiment passionné, enflamé...

Au bout de quelques minutes il recula et posa son front contre le mien.

Whaou !

Il sourit et j'en fis de même. Toute la soirée nous avions dansés ensemble et j'étais tout conte fait heureuse que mes amies avait eu cette merveille idée de m'emmener ici.

**Voilà !**

**Très court mais c'est un OS rapide mDr**

**Vous avez aimés ?**

**J'espère... **

**Allez je vous laisse et vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre d'une rencontre passionnée !**

**Bisous**

**Vanessa**

**Merci à Marie pour la correction ainsi c'était une surprise pour Bilitis aussi xD T'as aimée ?**

**Et Elodie52 ? **

**Et Emeline mDr ?**

**XD**

**J'espère... **

**mDr**


	44. Chapter 42

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Comment allez-vous ?!  
Moi, pas super xD J'ai pas eu une journée super mais bon je viens tout de même poster ce chapitre !

Ma correctrice à disparus de la terre LOL Nan nan mais elle à eu quelques problèmes perso que je comprends tout à fait et de plus elle à une fiction elle aussi depuis peu alors... Donc j'ai VRAIMENT fait de mon mieux pour faire le moins d'erreur possible mais... Moi quand j'ai l'inspiration je tape, tape et tape pour pas oublier et HOP une petite faute xD Désolé à l'avance.

Pour ce qui est de l'OS eh bien MERCI ! Je suis contente que sa vous ai plut xD Mais non désolé il n y auras pas de suite... C'était juste un petit OS xD

J'ai enfin poster le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire ! L'enfant cachée ! J'espère vous y retrouver xD

A partir de maintenant je posterais toutes les semaines ! Eh oui... J'ai deux fictions et l'école et les amies et blablabal Une vie quoi ! xD

Bisous Bisous  
Bonne lecture  
Vanessa

Merci à TOUTES pour vos magnifiques reviews ! Je tiens à dire à celle qui crois m'embêter en disant mille fois que ma fic est bien au contraire ! xD Sa me fait très plaisir alors ne vous inquiéter pas !

Beaucoup de gens me disent sadique EHH oui... ahah Je le suis ! Et je suis fière ! Sinon... Il n y aurait plus d'envie à lire donc ! xD Allez je vous laisse lire Bisous

Une rencontre passionnée !  
Chapitre 42  
POV BELLA

-J'arrive !

Je sursautais en étendent la voix d'Edward.

Je regardais l'heure. 08H30... Cinq heures de sommeils !

-Edward ?! Dis-je en le voyant mettre sa veste.

-Rosalie accouche ! Dit-il simplement.

Oh mon dieu ! Mais elle n'est qu'as 35 semaines !

Je me levais mais Edward me regarda.

-Tu es sûr... Tu es enceinte et...

-T'aie toi et fonce ! Dis-je.

Il sourit et nous partîmes à l'hôpital.

POV ROSALIE.

Je me retournais. J'étais dans mon lit et je m'étais mariée !

-Emmet ? Soufflais-je.

-Hum...

-Ca va ?

-Fatiguer mais très heureux ! Dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

-Moi aussi. Souris-je.

Il regarda derrière moi et me dit.

-Il n'est que 06h50 ma chérie... Il faudrait dormir.

-Oui...

Il m'embrassa et je fermai les yeux pour dormir.

-Oh ! Criais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit, tout en entourant mon ventre de mes mains.

Oh putain de merde ! Sa fait mal !

Je regardais l'heure. 07H20.

-Emmet !

Il sursautas et me regardas.

-Rose ?! Quoi ?! Tu as mal ?! Tu...

-Chut ! Criais-je en prenant sa main.

-Oui j'ai mal ! Dis-je en respirant.

-Si dans vingt-minutes tu as une autre...

-Non ! J'en suis qu'as 35 semaines... C'est pas encore le temps !

-Mais Rose...

-Je... Ils ne seront pas prématurés.

-Rosie... C'est normal pour des jumeaux.

La contraction c'était arrêter.

-Tu vois c'est passer... Dis-je en me recouchant.

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais je voulais que mes bébés soient en bonne santés et j'avais peur qu'ils naissent prématurés même si les possibilités était très grandes !

Le temps passait et je savais qu'Emmet ne dormait pas.

-E... Ahh ! Dis-je en prenant mon ventre.

Putain de contraction.

Mon mari sauta du lit et vint vers moi.

-Rose... Juste 15 minutes... Le travail vas commencer !

-Non... Pleurnichais-je.

-Rosalie...

Il caressa ma joue.

-Mon amour... Je sais que tu as peur, moi aussi mais je te promet que tout vas bien ce passer mais maintenant il faut aller à l'hôpital. Continua-t-il.

-Je te promet que si les contractions se rapproche on y va... Dis-je résigner.

-Ok.. Souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise que j'avais installer exprès pour nourire nos deux garçons.

-Merci.

Je me recouchait et respirais.

Le temps passait mais mes contractions non.

-Bon sa suffit Rose ! Elles sont espacer de 4 minute !

Je soufflais et il pris ma valise pendant que je mettait un training.

-On y va ! Dit-il.

Il me prit dans ces bras et me mit dans l'ascenseur.

-On va...

-Non pas encore ! On es pas sûr ! Dis-je en ne voulant pas réveiller ma famille.

-Ok.

L'ascenseur nous emmenas en bas et nous partîmes à l'hôpital. Une contraction me vint et je serrais ma ceinture.

Emmet mis une main sur ma cuisse et dit.

-Ca va aller ma chérie..

-Ahh !!!

Je serrais la main de mon mari en inspirant. J'étais en sueur et j'avais mal ! Mon col était dilater de 3 cm. Mes amours allait arriver. Ils allait arriver mais prématurés...

-Rosalie... Je... Essaya Emmet.

-Non ! Tu vas pas me laisser ! Tu me les a implanter, tu vas rester jusqu'à leurs sortis !

Une contraction arriva et je serrai encore plus sa main.

-Oh... Pu... ! Dit-il avant que je ne l'arrête.

-Oh non ! Te plains pas parce que je te serre la main ! Ce que je ressens n'est rien comparé à toi ! Ce n'est pas ton pénis qui est en trin de s'écarter ! M'écriais-je.

Il grimaça à ma dernière phrase.

POV EDWARD.

-Rosalie H...

Je souris.

-Pardon demanda la secrètaire.

-Excusez-moi Rosalie Cullen s'il vous plaît !

Elle tapa sur son ordinateur et me regarda.

-Etage 3, Renseignez-vous si elle est en salle de travail...

-Ok, merci.

J'étais monté à l'étage et depuis j'attendais... Encore et Encore. Bella avait fini par s'endormir sur un lit qui était dans le couloir. Elle avait refuser mais je lui y avait obliger. Car elle avait besoin de sommeil. Mon père étant de garde était venus deux trois fois mais il ne savait pas grand chose.

Alice et Jasper ainsi que ma mère était là depuis un petit moment aussi. Nous attendions tous Emmet.

Il courus enfin vers nous après deux heures d'attentes. Tout le monde se leva en sursaut sauf Bella et Alice qui s'était endormie.

-Emmet ! Cria ma mère.

-Comment elle vas ?! Demanda Jazz.

-Elle est dilater à 7 cm. Ils vont bientôt arriver ! Elle à mal mais ça va... Je n'ai pas pus sortir avant désolé mais elle m'en empêchait.

-C'est pas grave.. Dis-je.

-Tiens. Donna ma mère.

Un café.

-Merci... Je tiens plus debout.

Il s'assit et bus un peu. Cinq minutes plus tard il repartit vers sa femme et nous promis de nous tenir au courant quand il le pouvait.

Maintenant il nous restait plus qu'as attendre.

Mes yeux clignèrent et je les fermais une petite seconde.

Je sursautais en entendant mon frère crier.

-Elle vas accoucher !

A peine avait-il dit sa que il étai repartis.

Tout le monde faisait les cents pas et Bella se rongeait les ongles.

Nous fumes interrompus quand nous entendîmes un cris... Un tout petit cris.

Je souris et Bella m'embrassa.

Ma mère pleurait de joie dans les bras de mon père qui accrochait un sourire béat.

Jasper souriait comme un con. Non ! Comme nous tous.

Nous entendîmes Rosalie crier qu'elle allait tuer notre frère de lui avoir fait sa et nous éclatâmes tous de rires en imaginant la tête d'Emmet en ce moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard un autre cri se fit entendre et nous nous serrâmes tous dans les bras.

Mais Bella respirais fortement.

-Bella ?!

-Je... Je devrais souffrir autant pour sortir le bébé...

Je ris devant sa moue et essuya ces larmes.

-Ma chérie n'est pas peur... Tout ira bien.

Elle mit sa tête contre mon torse et inspira longuement.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle.

Je souris.

-Moi aussi mon amour.

Un Emmet heureux et fou arriva en courant vers nous.

-Ils sont nés ! Ils sont là !

-Comment ils vont ? Dis ma mère.

-Ils vont bien... Il a fallut les aider à respirer au début mais tout est ok. Ils doivent rester sous couveuse car ils sont trop petits mais ils sont magnifiques !

Tout le monde sourit. Mon frère était père ! J y crois pas... Mais il était tellement heureux.

-Et Rose ? Demanda ma douce.

-Elle est fatiguée mais heureuse. Ils sont en trin de la recoudre... Elle m'as un peu traumatiser mais ça va... Rit-il.

Je souris et nous regardâmes tous derrières lui. Deux chariot avec les couveuses et mes neveux était en trin d'avancer vers nous.

Mon frère alla vers eux et quand enfin ils arrivèrent à notre auteur nous nous mîmes tous à sourire comme des imbéciles.

-Ils sont magnifiques.. Souffla ma soeur.

-Comment ils s'appellent ?! Cria-t-elle cette fois.

Mon frère sourit et nous présenta ses fils.

-Je vous présente Mathis et Luca Cullen.

PDV EMMET.

-Je vous présente Mathis et Luca Cullen.

Tout le monde sourit et les regardait comme deux merveilles du monde et c'était le cas. C'était mes merveilles. Comment avais-je réussi à faire deux choses pareils. Deux êtres. Mes enfants, mes fils.

Je pris ma mère dans mes bras car elle pleurait.

-Maman ?

-Emmet... Tu viens de m'offrir deux petits fils merveilleux. Mes premiers petits fils.

Je souris et embrassais sa joue.

-Nous allons les emmener dans la salle que nous vous avons parler. Vous voulez venir ? Dit l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de ma douce.

-Oui bien sûr ! Dis-je en allant avec elle et mes fils.

J'étais papa.

PDV ROSALIE.

Mathis et Luca étaient nés le 13 décembre 2009. Mathis mesurait 48 cm et pesait 1800 grammes. Luca quand à lui mesurait 48,5 cm et pesait 1930 grammes.

Nous étions le 16 décembre et mes enfants étaient encore en couveuse. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, toute la journée j'avais pleurée.

-Rose... Souffla Emmet.

-Je serais pas une bonne maman ! J'ai peur... Et si...

-Shh... Souffla-t-il.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit... Tu seras la meilleure maman au monde ! La meilleure mère tu m'entends ?

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et c'est là que la famille entra.

-Hey ! Souffla Bella en me voyant.

Elle vint remplacer les bras de mon mari et me souffla des mots appaisant.

-Le baby blouse dit Edward.

-Quoi ?! Dis-je.

-Le baby blouse. C'est normal après l'accouchement Rosie. C'est tes hormones, tu crois être incapables mais c'est pas vrai. T'inquiète !

Je souris malgré moi et me levai.

(God Bless The child – Michelle Fearstone)

20 décembre 2009.

Je mettais ma veste et embrassais mes petits bouts en pleurants.

-Madame... Dit l'infirmière pour la énième fois.

-Oh fermez-là ! C'est pas vous qui devez laisser vos bébés seul à l'hôpital !

Oui, je devais partir à la maison sans mes bébés. Ils n'arrivaient pas encore à s'alimenter tout seul alors...

L'infirmière se mit en arrière et Emmet pouffais de rire.

Il prit ma main et embrassa ses fils avant de sortir avec moi. Nous montions dans la voiture en silence. Première nuit chez moi depuis l'accouchement et sans eux. Mon ventre vide et mes bras aussi.

Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Emmet me comprenais lui aussi avait mal de laisser ses fils là-bas.

Il mit une main sur ma cuisse et je mis ma main par dessus.

-Ca va aller...

Je hochai la tête et il démarra.

Quand enfin nous arrivâmes chez nous, j'allais dans mon lit pleurer et attendre que le lendemain arrive pour voir mes bébés.

Je sentis quelque chose près de moi et je vis Emmet mettre une main sur ma joue..

-Rose... Dit-il d'une voix enroué.

Je sursautais en entendant sa voix et vis qu'il avait les yeux rougis. Il avait pleuré.

-Oh... Emmet ! Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il me serra plus contre lui et tout le stress de ces derniers jours tomba ou plus tôt coula...

Je caressais son dos et lui demanda.

-Ca va ?

-J'ai eu tellement peur...

-Pour quoi ? Soufflais-je.

-Le médecin nous avait dit qu'il y aurais des risques plus que ce sont des jumeaux... et ce jour était attendus... Mais... mais si stressant aussi et maintenant que nous sommes les quatre là, tous en vie...

-On est séparés... Je sais... Dis-je.

Il hocha la tête nous passâmes la soirée ainsi.

22 décembre 2009.

Je mis délicatement la veste à Mathis pendant qu'Emmet en faisait de même avec Luca.

Oui, je pouvais enfin prendre mes bébés chez moi. Ils pesait les deux plus que 2500 grammes et arrivait à se nourrir. Donc tout allait bien pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-Tu as prit les sièges ? Dis-je en mettant le bonnet en souriant à mon fils.

Il n'eus pas le temps de répondre.

-Les parrains sont là ! Dirent Jasper et Edward en rentrant avec les sièges bébés.

Je souris alors qu'Edward prit Luca dans ses bras et Jasper prit Mathis.

-Bonjour toi ! Dit mon beau frère. Luca fis une petite moue que je prit en photo tout comme mon frère avec Mathis.

Quelques minutes plus tard les filles rentrèrent et vinrent me faire la bise.

-Comment vont les petits dit Bella en regardant mes fils.

-Bien. Souris-je pendant qu'Edward tendait Luca à sa marraine.

-Hey... Dit Bella en le prenant.

Elle souriait et parlait à mon fils pendant que Jazz mettait Mathis dans son siège puis Edward reprit Luca et le mit lui aussi dans son siège.

Nous rentrions enfin à la maison et j'étais heureuse.

PDV BELLA

-Tout vas bien... Le bébé est en bonne position et se développe bien.

Je souris en regardant mon bébé à l'écran. Magnifique. Aucune maladie, aucune déformation... Tout allait bien pour mon plus grand bonheur à moi et à Edward. J'étais à 7 mois et demie. En janvier j'allais débuter mon 8 ème mois.

-Je vais vous laisser un instant, je vais chercher des papiers. Edward...

-Oui ?

-Pouvez-vous tenir ceci.

-Bien sûr.

Il prit la place du gynécologue pour que nous puissions continuer d'admirer notre enfant.

Le silence était à sa place et nos sourires aussi.

Edward me prit la main et me souris.

-Je t'aime. Dit-il.

Je souris et une larme roula sur ma joue.

-Je t'aime. Répondis-je simplement.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard le gynécologue revint et me nettoya le ventre avant que je puisse me rhabiller et partir voir Rose et les petits avec les autres.

Edward et Jazz prirent les sièges et allèrent déjà en haut alors qu'Alice et moi étions allés au toilettes. Eh oui ! Femme enceinte.

-Bella... Dit Alice alors que je venais de rentrée dans la cabine.

-Oui ?

-Dans deux jours c'est noël...

-Je sais et ?

-Et je me demandais si...

Je me rhabillais et sortie de la cabine pour aller me lavée les mains.

-Tu ? Dis-je en me frottant les mains sous l'eau.

-Je sais que je t'ai promit et tout mais s'il te plait !

-Alice... Je n'ai aucune envie de faire du shopping demain.

-Ce soir ! Sourit-elle en faisant sa moue.

Je me cachais les yeux et secouai la tête en sortant des toilettes.

-S'il te plait...

Je la regardais et soufflais.

-1 heure ! Dis-je.

-1 heure ?! Mais on auras jamais le temps ! 3 heures...

-Oh non ! 2 heures !

-Ok... Dit-elle alors que nous rentrions dans la chambre de Rose.

Edward tenait Luca notre fieul dans ses bras et je souris en l'imaginant plus tard avec notre enfant.

Il me le tendit et je jouai avec Luca.

-Alors Luca... T'es bien dans les bras de marraine ? Oui ?

Il fit une petite moue et je souris avant de lui faire des tonnes de bisous.

Edward me le reprit et le mit dans sa chaise.

Je souris en voyant comme il agissait. Doucement, délicatement et tendrement.

Il sera le meilleur père au monde...

Alors ?!  
Sa vous à plut ?!  
J'espère...  
Comme vous le pensez, le prochain chapitre sera NOEL !  
N'oublier de faire un petit tour sur mon autre fiction ;)  
Bisous  
Vanessa

Ah !

J'allais oublier !

Click en bas ! =D


	45. Chapter 43

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Comment allez-vous ?! Moi bof bof... Ces temps-ci beaucoup de pression et de mauvaises nouvelles mais bon... **

**Ce chapitre est celui que la plupart attend enfin je crois... XD**

**Vous comprendrez... J'espère qu'il vous plairas...**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Vanessa **

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS MAGNIFIQUES REVIEWS !**

Une rencontre passionnée.

Chapitre 43

PDV EDWARD

-Non ! Dis-je.

-Mais Edward ! C'est pour mon mariage ! insista ma soeur.

-Ecoute Alice, je ne vais pas allez danser avec ma femme qui sera enceinte de 9 mois à l'entrée de ton mariage !

-Mais Bella n'est pas obligée de faire des truc dur. Elle peut très bien tourner sur elle même et bouger ses bras !

Je regardai Bella qui souffla.

-Emmet et Rosalie ont acceptés eux ! Insista encore une fois Alice.

Je soufflais.

-C'est ok Alice mais je te promet rien ! Je vais peut-être accoucher juste à ton entrée et perdre mes eaux sur ton beau tapis ! Mais... C'est ok. Dit ma douce.

-OUAIS !!! Cria ma soeur en sautant.

Mais elle se stoppa.

-Tu ne perds surtout pas tes eaux sur mon beau tapis blanc hein !

Je ris avec Bella alors que nos chiens aboyait et que Kaziwa sursautai.

Sa faisait quatre jours qu'elle était là. Très gentille mais très folle aussi. Elle s'entendais à merveille avec ma soeur.

-Oh ! Désolé ! Dit ma soeur à Kaziwa qui venait de se réveiller.

-Pas de problème Al' ! Dit celle-ci.

Ma soeur sourit et dit.

-Shopping ?!

-J'arrive ! Dit Kaziwa.

Elle allait nous manquer. C'était une fille pleine de vie et grâce à elle, Alice nous lâchait un peu... Mais malheureusement elle allait partir demain. Eh oui après-demain c'est noël et elle allait le fêter avec sa famille.

Sans dire même au revoir elles partirent faire leur truc de fille.

Je regardais ma douce avec affection et l'embrassai en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime... Soufflais-je.

Elle souris et clignai des yeux.

C'était normale.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais en haut dans le lit.

-Edward...

-Dors ma belle...

Elle clignais et mis sa tête sur mon torse avant de s'endormir.

Je caressais sa joue, puis son ventre.

J'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir... Beaucoup.

PDV BELLA

Je secouai ma main en l'air pour lui dire adieux...

-Elle vas me manquer... Souffla Alice derrière nous.

Kaziwa venait de partir et Alice avait absolument voulue nous accompagner ! Eh oui... Elles étaient inséparable maintenant.

-Moi aussi mais elle reviendra Alice... Dis-je en me retournant vers elle.

Elle souris et Edward me prit la main pour retourner à la voiture mais je me stoppai et soufflai en touchant mon ventre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Demanda mon homme.

-Rien... Des petits coups je suppose...

En fait, c'était une contraction mais je n'allais pas lui dire... Car c'était normal pour une femme enceinte de presque huit mois mais si Edward le savait il m'aurait de suite emmenée à l'hôpital et sa ne servait à rien.

-Tu es sûr ?! Demanda-t-il.

-Oui...

Je me remis droite et lui pris la main.

-Certaine. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Bella... Insista Edward.

-Non ! Regarde-moi... Je ressemble à une grosse vache dans cette robe !

Mon homme souffla et vint vers moi. Il encra son regard en moi et dit.

-Cette robe est splendide et te vas à ravir. Tu n'est pas une grosse vache crois-moi ! Tu es splendide et si nous n'aurions pas un diner dans moins de dix minutes je te ferais l'amour, là, maintenant !

Je déglutis.

-Mais...

-Non. Tu es la plus belle femme au monde !

Je souris et l'embrassai.

Nous étions le 24 décembre et nous avions rendez-vous chez les Cullen pour allez diner.

Mon bébé me fit un petit coup dans le ventre et je souris avec mon homme.

Je caressai mon ventre et mon mari embrassa ma main.

-Je t'attends en bas... Dit mon homme.

-Merci. Dis-je.

Il sourit et siffla.

-Viens Bobby... Dit-il.

Notre chien accourus vers lui et ils descendirent en bas.

Il savait que ces temps-ci j'aimai me retrouver seul avec mon bébé. Car j'avai peur... Parce que là le bébé allait bien mais dés qu'il sortira... Il fallait que je me prépare à ça et pour ça j'allais dans sa chambre et caressai mon ventre.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit et touchai les draps.

-Bien tôt tut dormira là... Soufflais-je.

Comme tout les jours je me mit à chanter la chanson. Celle qui avait accompagné mon enfance et qui accompagnerais celle de mes enfants.

(Somewhere Over the rainbow)

_-__Ooooo oooooo ohoohohoo Ooooo ohooohoo oooohoo Ooooo ohoohooo oohoooo Oohooo oohoooho ooooho Ooooo oooooo oooooo Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_-Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby ii ii iii_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me oh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_And the dream that you dare to,why, oh why can't I? i iiii_

-_Well I see trees of green and_

_Red roses too,_

_I'll watch them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white_

_And the brightness of day_

_I like the dark and I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_-The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people passing by_

_I see friends shaking hands_

_Saying, "How do you do?"_

_They're really saying, I...I love you_

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,_

_They'll learn much more_

_Than we'll know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world (w)oohoorld_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_Deux bras m'entourèrent et je respirais son odeur alors qu'il chantais la fin._

_-High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me_

_Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii ?_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

-Je t'aime... Dis-je.

Il m'embrassa et je descendis avec mon homme.

-Salut bonhomme ! Dit Edward en prenant Luca.

Je souris et allai faire la bise à la famille entière. Je vis Rosalie boire et je lui lançait un regard noire alors qu'elle riait.

-Traitresse ! Dis-je en riant.

-Oh ! Bella... J'ai pas bu pendant huit mois...

-Moi non plus ! Souris-je.

Nous rîmes et je vis son sourire et ses yeux briller quand elle vit son mari jouer avec ses fils.

-Comment ça va avec Emmet et les petits ?

-Très bien... Emmet m'aide beaucoup. C'est un mari et père parfait. Les petits sont adorables et je les aimes de tout mon coeur. Mais c'est vrai que pour dormir c'est pas simple.

Je souris.

-Encore quelques mois et ils prendront leur rythme.

-Je sais. Sourit-elle.

Elle me regarda puis sa famille.

-Vas... Dis-je.

Elle sourit et courus vers sa famille.

A peine eus-je le temps de me retourner que je vis mon homme.

-Hey ! Dis-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Hey...

Il embrassa mon front et je me laissai aller contre lui.

-Edward...

-Hum...

-Embrasse-moi.

Je sentis son sourire et sa bouche s'approcha de moi.

-A vos ordres Madame ! Dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je mis une main autour de sa nuque et un flash surgie.

-Superbe ! J'adore ! Dit Alice en riant.

Je soufflai et secouai la tête. C'est Alice quoi.

Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil derrière moi et regardais ma famille.

Je souris et caressai mon ventre alors qu'Edward aidait son père à mettre la table.

Je soufflai et vis Esmée s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Alors ma chérie... Comment vas-tu ? Dit-elle.

-Bien... Heureuse.

-Je suis contente alors...

-Esmée ?

-Oui ?

-Merci...

Elle me regarda.

-Merci ? Répétas-t-elle.

-Merci d'avoir crée un homme tel qu'Edward. Merci de m'avoir acceptée, merci de me considérer telle qu'un membre de cette famille. Merci pour tout.

-Oh... Isabella... Tu es ma petite fille maintenant... Et tu mérite le bonheur et mon fils aussi ! Toi et lui êtes heureux ensemble alors pourquoi devrais-je ne pas accepter...

Je souris et elle me fis un câlin.

-Oh regardez ! Dit Alice.

Tout le monde regarda à la fenêtre. Il neigeait.

Edward vint vers moi et chaque couple trouva sa moitié. Alice dans les bras de Jazz, Esmée dans ceux de Carlisle, Rose dans ceux d'Emmet avec leurs fils dans leurs bras et enfin moi contre Edward.

-C'est magnifique... Dit Rose.

Je me laissais aller contre mon homme et me détendis...

-Je t'aime... Soufflas-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frissonnai et serrai sa main dans la mienne.

-Moi aussi mon amour... Je t'aime.

Mon portable se mit à sonner et je montai à l'étage pour y répondre.

-Allo ?

-Hey ! Ma belle.

-Papa ?

-Comment-vas ?

-Bien... Et toi ?

-Bien... Attends.

-Euh...

-...

-Papa ?

-Un, deux trois ! Souffla-t-il.

-Pa...

-Joyeux noël Bella ! Crièrent plusieurs personnes dont je reconnaissais la voix.

Je souris et mon père reprit le téléphone.

-Merci ! Dis-je.

-C'est normal. Il y a Florence, Emeline, Christelle, Angela... Tout le monde est là.

Je souris et et parlais un bout de temps avec mes amies avant de raccrocher.

Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche et descendis les marches une à une.

Et là, la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Arriva.

J'eus une contraction et en même temps je loupai une marche.

-AHH ! Criais-je avant de tomber en avant.

PDV EDWARD

-AHH ! Cria ma douce.

Je courus vers le son de sa voix et la vie défiler les escaliers.

-Bella !

Merde ! Non !

Elle tomba au sol et je la rattrapais.

(Kings Of Leon – Cold Desert)

-Mon amour... Dis-je.

Elle clignait des yeux et pleurais.

-Le bébé... Dit-elle.

Mon père était déjà là en trin de l'examiner et Alice avait appelée l'ambulance. Tout le monde était là au tour. Ma mère était effrayée et aidai mon père.

Emmet était à mes côtés et Rose criait au téléphone pour dire à je ne sais qui de venir garder les bébés.

Des larmes roulait sur mes joues.

-Shh... Dis-je.

-Désolé.. Dit-elle.

-Non, c'est pas ta faute mon amour...

-Si...

-Non.. Dis-je alors que mon père criai légèrement.

-Merde... Merde... Dit-il.

Je le regardais et il fit signe à Emmet de venir.

Emmet la souleva et l'ambulance arriva.

-Elle fais une hémorragie interne ! Dit mon père avant que je monte dans l'ambulance avec ma ma douce.

Une hémorragie interne ?! Putain. De. Merde !

Je lui tenais la main alors que l'ambulancier s'occupait d'elle.

Putain ! Pour quoi ?!

Je vis Bella qui pleurait et moi je lui tenais la main.

-Ca va aller ma chérie... On vas avoir ce bébé ensemble et tout vas bien ce passer.

Elle soufflai et je vis qu'elle pâlissait.

-Bella ! Regarde-moi.

Elle me regarda et je vis toute sa peur dans les yeux ainsi que la tristesse.

Je serrai fort sa main.

-Tout vas bien ce passer Bella... Garde juste les yeux ouverts... Dis-je.

Elle essaya mais au bout de quelques minutes ces yeux se fermèrent lentement.

-Bella ! Criais-je.

Les larmes roulait et je criai son nom.

-On la perd ! Dépêche ! Dit l'ambulancier au conducteur.

Non... Bella... Non !

-Bella ! Ne me quitte pas ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Bella ! Tu es forte ! Bella ! Dis-je en pleurant et serrant sa main.

Elle ne réagissait pas.

-Bella !!

L'ambulancier me demanda de reculer pour utiliser les défibrillateurs mais au moment ou il allait les poser ma douce ouvra les yeux.

-Oh ! Merci mon dieu ! Bella !

Je pris sa main et elle me regarda.

-Reste là Bella... Tu m'entends ? Reste là...

Elle hocha la tête pendant que l'ambulancier vérifiait sa tension.

Il me regarda et dit.

-Votre femme est un battante !

Oui ! Une vrai battante !

-Je sais. Dis-je.

Nous arrivâmes enfin et ils descendirent le lit de l'ambulance pendant que des gens criait.

-Femme enceinte ! 37 semaines ! Hémorragie interne ! Il lui faut une perfusion et une opération d'urgence !

Je courai tout comme le lit ou reposai Bella.

Elle me serait fort la main et pleurais.

-Tout vas bien ce passer... Dis-je.

Elle ne disait rien...

Quand nous traversâmes pleins de couloirs avec une douzaine de gens avec des chemises blanches ou bleus le médecin me demanda d'attendre ici.

Je le regardais et regardais Bella.

Je soufflai et allait l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime... Dis-je.

-Moi aussi.

-Tout vas bien ce passer... Dis-je pour la rassurer.

Elle inspira fort et laissa couler une larme avant de me demander une chose horrible. Impossible...

-Edward... Si, si... Choisis le bébé !

-Quoi ?! Je...

-Si tu dois choisir... Choisit notre bébé ! Dit-elle en larme.

Je secouai la tête.

Hors de question qu'elle meurt ou que le bébé meurt.

Le médecin nous laissa pas plus de temps et ma main lâcha la sienne.

Oh... Mon dieu...

Des larmes roulait sur mes joues.

Jamais, jamais je ne pourrais faire un choix comme ça ! La femme que j'aime venait de me demander de la faire tuer si il le fallait...

Je me laissais tomber au sol et m'appuyai contre le mur.

Mes mains allèrent d'elles même sur mon visage et mon corps se remplit de spasmes.

-Non... Dis-je doucement.

**Non ! Ne me tuez pas ! xD**

**Car sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite xD**

**J'espère que vous avez aimés !**

**La suite dans une semaine normalement...**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Vanessa**


	46. Chapter 44

_**Hello !**_

_**DEJA : Un HAPPY BIRTHDAY pour Robert Pattinson qui a eu 24 ans HIER ! =D**_

_**we LOVE you Rob !**_

**_(L)_**

_**Bon... En premier : Désolé pour ces deux jours de retards xD**_

_**J'ai eu une semaine vraiment pourris je vous en parle pas pfff... **_

_**Que des problèmes... Mais bon !**_

_**Dans une semaine (22 mai) c'est mon anniversaire ! Donc... Sa ma remit un peu le morale mDr**_

_**Désolé pour certaines de vous avoir fait pleurer ! xD Mais au moins j'ai fais passer les émotions; je suis contente =D**_

**_Pour celles qui n'avait pas compris, Edward VEUT sauver son bébé mais quand à la fin de mon chapitre il dit : "Non..." Ca signifie : "Non... Je ne peux pas faire ce choix... Non ça ne peut pas arriver...". Vous comprenez ? Imaginez qu'on vous demande de choisir entre l'amour de votre vie et votre enfant... C'est un choix horrible !_**

**_Ensuite, oui je suis sadique ! =D Et alors ? mDr Non mais je sais, je sais... Ce pauvre couple a beaucoup subit... Mais comme beaucoup le dise... Je ne veux pas rester dans tout est rose et HOURA ! Mais maintenant sa va aller je crois xD_**

Je vous dit encore MILLES FOIS merci pour vos reviews MAGNIFIQUE !

**_Un bienvenue pour mes nouvelles lectrices ! Sa me fait toujours autant plaisir que sa vous plaise !_**

_**Et bonne lecture ! =D**_

PS: **Elodie52** : Ihou ! Wouhou ! ahahhaha xD C'était spécial pour une première fois au téléphone mais que veux-tu ? xD ahah Allez Bisous Bisous

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 44

PDV EDWARD.

(Boston - Augustana)

-Non... Soufflais-je.

Je regardai à ma droite. La porte ou elle venait de passer en me disant de choisir...

Je fermai les yeux et des larmes roulai.

J'inspirai profondément.

-Edward... Souffla une voix enrouée à mes côté.

Je regardai ma soeur et je vis ses yeux rougies.

-Ca va aller... Dis-je plus pour me convaincre qu'autre chose.

Elle hochai la tête et s'appuya contre moi.

Je regardais droit devant moi et vis une femme tombée sur un infirmier. Je souris malgré moi en me remémorant ce souvenir.

FLASH BACK

Je marchais tranquillement quand on me percutai de pleins ouais.

Je regardais qui était étalé de la sorte sur moi et sourit en voyant que c'était Bella.

D'un seul coup elle se mit à rougir et je dis.

-Bella, ce n'est pas que vous me dérangiez… Mais j'aimerai allez prendre un café…

Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus et elle se levai instinctivement en me tendant sa main pour m'aider.

-Euh… désolé Edward, je ne regardai pas ou j'allais…

-Ce n'est pas grave Bella, moi non plus…

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je lui fis mon sourire en coin qu'il la fis rougir à nouveau.

-Bella, voudriez-vous boire un café avec moi ? Dis-je.

-Oh ! Euh… Bien sûr. Mais je dois passer à l'accueil avant… J'arrive. Dit-elle.

Je hochai la tête et allai à la cafétéria l'attendre.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ensuite, nous avions parler un long moment et on en avait un peu appris à mieux ce connaître.

Je soufflai en imaginant de plus pouvoir voir ma douce, la tenir dans mes bras, lui dire « je t'aime » ou encore lui faire l'amour.

Tant de choses que nous avions vécus et je voulais encore en vivre.

Il y avait eu notre premier baiser.

FLASH BACK

Je posai mes affaires sur mon lit, pendant que Bella alla dans son armoire me laisser de la place je suppose.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, mais quand elle revint, elle trébucha sur ma valise. Je lâchai mes affaires et allai la rattrapez. Elle était dans mes bras, je ne voulais pas la lâcher. C'était si bon de l'avoir ainsi.

-Désolé Edward, la malchance me poursuit…

-Ce n'est pas grave…

Je la regardai dans les yeux, elle était si belle…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Bella ! Bella, mon amour… Je suis désolé ! Ouvre cette porte mon amour… Vient avec moi, je te promet que je me ferai pardonner.

-Putain Jacob…

Putain, qu'est ce qu'il fout la ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut ce con ?

Je lâchai Bella à contre cœur, mais quand Jacob ouvrit la porte, Bella était toujours la, très proche de moi… Et la il devint furieux.

-Tu te fou de moi ? Tu pars comme sa… Pour aller avec un autre mec ?

Il m'énervai ! Mais pour qui ce prenait-il ? Il la trompé ! Et il vient maintenant comme si de rien n'était et l'agresse !

-Oh ! C'est toi qui la tromper ! Alors fou lui la paix ok ? dis-je

Il s'approcha de moi et il me fit un coup de poing. PUTAIN MA JOUE ! SA FAIT MAL NON DE DIEU ! Je l'attrapa et le mit contre le mur je lui fit un coup de poing et il me cracha dessus. Dégoutant !

-JACOB ! EDWARD ! ARRETEZ !

Elle avait l'ai très énervée… Je lâchai Jacob et m'assis contre le mur. J'essuyai le cracha de Jacob et vit Bella tirer Jacob par l'oreille. Elle lui cria dessus.

-T'ES CON ! JE T'AI QUITTE ! CAR TU MA TROMPE ! ALORS SI JE VEUX SORTIR AVEC UN AUTRE MEC ! C'EST MON PROBLEME ! ET D'AILLEURS POUR TA GOUVERNE ! EDWARD M'AIDAIT ! C'EST TOUT ! ALORS MAINTENANT ! CASSE-TOI D'ICI JACOB ! JE NE T'AIME PLUS ! LE JOUR OU TU AS COMMENCER A ME MENTIR ! TU AS TOUT PERDU!

Jacob la regarda comme choqué, elle le lâcha et alla ouvrir la porte.

-MAINTEANT ! SORT D'ICI ! SORT DE MA VIE !

-Mais Bella…

-NON !

Il sortit de la chambre, pauvre con ! Elle me regarda, et s'approcha de moi. Elle s'agenouilla et me dit :

-Merci Edward, mais il ne fallait pas… Regarde ta main…

Elle toucha ma main puis ma joue, son geste était tendre et doux…

-Regarde ta joue…

Elle avait toujours sa main sur ma joue, je la regardai… Elle était sublime, je voulai l'embrasser. Mais je lui répondis avant.

-Ce n'est rien Bella… C'est normal. Il n'avait pas à te gueuler dessus.

Je caressai sa joue, elle était douce… J'adorai. J'approchai mon visage du sien tout en caressant sa joue.

Son visage était très prêt du mien et ses lèvres frolères les miennes. Je reculai un peu, caressai ses cheveux et mis ma main derrière sa nuque.

Là, elle se mis à caresser ma joue et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Ma langue vint frôlée sa lèvre inférieur pour demander l'entrée qu'elle m'accordai. Nos langues se mélangèrent… En ce moment je ne pensais à plus rien.. Juste à cette magnifique femme que j'embrassai.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Il y avait aussi eu notre première fois... Une première fois mémorable et magique.

Une porte s'ouvrit en fracas et je vis mon frère ainsi que Rose et mes parents.

Je regardais à nouveau à ma droite et laissai couler une larme en voyant qu'il n y avait encore rien.

Mes mains allèrent d'elles même sur mes cheveux puis sur mon visage et je me levai pour faire les cents pas. Ma fiancée était là, en danger de mort avec notre enfant !

Ma main alla s'écraser contre le mur et tout le monde sursautais.

-Putain !

J'avais mal mais rien par apport à la douleur que je ressentais dans mon coeur.

Ma famille me regarda et ma mère pleurais.

-Edward...

Elle allait venir mais mon père l'empêcha.

Emmet vint vers moi et me pris les poignées pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Calme-toi petit frère ! Elle vas s'en sortir et le bébé aussi !

Je pleurais.

-Elle m'as demander de choisir l'enfant ! Si... Si elle meurt ! Je...

Je me laissai à nouveau tombé mais mon frère me rattrapa.

Je pleurais et j'étais secouer de spasmes.

Mon frère me serra fort contre lui en répétant.

-Ca va aller...

-On doit se marier Em'... On doit avoir un enfant...

-Je sais... Et ça va arriver !

J'avais si peur... Si Bella meurt, je ne serai rien. Je ne vivrais plus... Je sombrerais... Et si ce petit être meurt... Notre enfant... Le fruit de notre passion... De notre amour.

Ma mère était venue remplacer les bras de mon frère et elle caressa mes cheveux tendrement.

Les larmes roulait silencieusement et la porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvrit enfin ! Je me levai en un bond et le docteur vint vers nous. Il enleva son masque et me regarda moi ainsi que ma famille.

-Elle vas bien ? Et le bébé ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Cullen... L'hémorragie était bien trop importante. Aucun n'as survécus.

Non ! Non !

-Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Dis-je.

-Je suis désolé... Répétas-t-il.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je ne respirais plus.

-Bella ! Criais-je.

-Edward ! Cria ma mère.

Non... Bella... Bella... Le bébé... Mon enfant... Ma famille !

-Edward !

Je sursautais et ouvrit les yeux.

Aucun médecin...

Un cauchemar... Un horrible cauchemar.

-Shh... Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve... Dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

Elle me balança d'avant en arrière et je respirai bruyamment.

Juste un mauvais rêve...

Je regardai ma main bandé et pensai à ce que Bella dirait en ce moment...

Sa faisait un moment que j'étais là... Je ne contai même plus les heures..

-Edward...

Je sursautais en voyant Charlie.

Il avait les yeux rougis.

-Charlie ? Dis-je en essuyant mes joues.

-Ton père m'as appeler... J'ai pris le première avion avec Rosaria...

Je me levai et il m'attira à lui.

-Il ne doit rien lui arriver... Dit-il en larmes.

-Je sais.. Dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Ma famille arriva avec les cafés et Rosaria.

Au moment ou Emmet me tendis le café la porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvrit et je lâchai le café, qui tomba au sol sur mon jean, mais peu importe...

Je regardais le médecin s'approcher et dés qu'il arriva près de moi, il commença à parler.

-Monsieur Cullen...

Je le fixai et il commença.

-Mlle Swan à perdue beaucoup de sang... Elle était épuisé et le bébé risquait de mourir...

J'arrêtai de respirer.

-Elle nous as dit que la priorité était l'enfant alors nous avons du procéder à une césarienne d'urgence. Votre enfant à eu quelques complications. C'est un bébé prématuré ce qui signifie aussi qu'il n'as pas encore les poumons complètement développé donc il a eu quelques complications pour respirer mais tout vas bien.

Le bébé est vivant...

Je fermai les yeux et attendit la suite.

-Dés que la césarienne à été terminée, nous avons du nous occupé très rapidement de votre conjointe. Elle perdais énormément de sang et même avec une perfusion c'était très dangereux. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque...

-QUOI ? Dis-je paniqué en le coupant.

-Calmez-vous monsieur... Nous l'avons réanimé... Elle vas bien. Votre enfant et votre femme sont en vie.

Oh seigneur...

Je respirai à nouveau et pris la main du médecin.

-Merci ! Infiniment !

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

-C'est mon travail monsieur... Si vous voulez voire votre famille; votre femme est en salle de réveil et votre enfant sous couveuse.

Je hochai la tête et à peine le médecin s'en alla que toute la famille soufflai. Charlie fermai les yeux et moi j'essayai d'assimiler tout ça. Ma femme était en vie et notre bébé aussi.

Pourtant je ne disais rien.

Bella et le bébé était vivants et c'était le plus important.

-Edward... Soufflai une voix.

Je clignai des yeux, des larmes roulèrent et je regardai Alice.

-Elle est vivante. Dit-elle.

Vivante...

Elle me serra fort contre elle et j'en fis de même.

Je vis une infirmière passer et je lui demandai ou se trouvai mon bébé.

Je voulais voire Bella aussi, mais c'était notre bébé et il n'avait pas eu ni sa mère, ni son père pour l'accouchement... Alors.

Mon corps ne suivait plus. Beaucoup trop d'émotions. Peur, énervement, amour, rires, soulagement et bonheur...

J'étais papa...

L'infirmière m'emmena vers mon enfant, notre enfant...

-Voilà monsieur... C'est la couveuse qui se trouve a votre droite... Dois-je lui écrire son prénom ?

Je m'avançai lentement vers la couveuse et vis un tout petit corps, minuscule... Pleins de files était attachés à mon bébé...

-Monsieur ?

Je la regardai mais ne répondit pas. Je retournai vers mon bébé et vit ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et j'avais un sourire béat.

J'étais papa.

-Emma... Soufflais-je en souriant.

-Pardon ? Dit l'infirmière.

-Son prénom... Emma Swan Cullen Dis-je en regardant ma fille.

Ma petite fille.

-Très bien monsieur...

Elle s'en alla et je regardai ma fille.

-Salut princesse... Dis-je en mettant la main dans la couveuse.

Sa petite main se resserra sur mon doigt et j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Il ne manquait plus que ma douce.

Je caressai son bras délicatement. C'était ma fille.

Une infirmière vint de nouveau et dit.

-Votre femme réclame son bébé et son homme avant de prendre ses médicaments.

Je ris et essuyais mon visage fatigué mais heureux.

L'infirmière sourit et laissa passer un lit d'hôpital avec ma douce.

-Hey... Dis-je en allant vers elle.

Elle sourit et je l'embrassai.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça... Soufflais-je.

-Je suis désolé... Mais notre fille était beaucoup trop importante. Je préférai mourir et laisser la vie à cette merveille... Dit-elle en regardant la couveuse.

Je l'embrassai et approchai son lit pour qu'elle puisse toucher notre fille.

Elle laissa couler une larme et regarda notre fille qui ouvrait et fermai les yeux.

-Elle est magnifique... Dit-elle.

-Parfaite, comme sa mère.

Bella sourit et me serra la main.

-Comme son père... Dit-elle.

Et voilà un autre sujet ou on ne seras pas d'accord.

-On est parents... Je suis maman... Dit-elle.

-Oui... Dis-je en embrassant sa tempe.

Bella encra son regard en moi et je la regardai.

-Je t'aime... Dit-elle.

-Tu ne t'imagine même pas... Cette soirée à été la plus dur de ma vie. J'ai failli perdre la femme de ma vie et ma fille. Je me suis remémoré nos souvenirs et je me disais qu'il était impossible que tu parte maintenant... Nous avons tellement de choses à vivre encore... Je t'aime Bella... Je t'aime tellement.

Elle laissa couler une larme et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Je m'en fou ! Je veux voire ma nièce ! Cria Emmet de loins.

-Monsieur, c'est un endroit qui est seulement pour les parents.

-Et alors ? On est de la famille ! Contesta Rosalie.

Je souris et ma femme se mit à rire.

Je me levai et allai vers ma famille.

-Madame... Dis-je.

L'infirmière se retourna vers moi et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

-Juste cinq minutes...

-Euh... Oui... Oui Bien sûr.

Je la remerciais et mon frère me tapa l'épaule.

-Toi et ton sourire à la con.

-Au moins sa marche ! Dis-je en riant.

Tout le monde entra et je vis déjà toutes les femmes de la familles en admiration.

-Elle est magnifique... Dit Alice.

-Non, elle est plus que ça... Souffla ma mère.

-L'oeuvre exacte de deux parents parfaits. Sourit Rosaria.

Charlie alla vers sa fille et l'as pris dans ses bras.

-C'est fini... Je suis là.

-Vas-tu arrêter de me faire venir a chaque fois que tu as un accident ! Fais attention à toi ma belle. Un jour je vais pas survivre à cette peur que j'ai...

-Shh... Dit ma douce.

Charlie essuya ces larmes et alla regarder notre merveille.

Tout le monde prenait dans les bras ma femme et regardai ma fille.

Je sourit.

-Vous voulez savoir le prénom ? Dit ma femme en essuyant ces larmes.

Je pris sa main et elle parla.

-Je vous présente Emma Swan Cullen.

-Jusqu'à qu'on ce marie... Dis-je.

-Ca lui vas à merveille dit ma soeur en admirant Emma.

-Alice ? Jasper ? Dis-je.

Tout deux me regardèrent.

Je serrai la main de ma femme et dit.

-Vous voilà marraine et parrain de Emma Swan Cullen.

-Quoi ? Oh mon dieu! Marraine ? Oh mon dieu ! Merci ! Dit-elle en s'écriant et nous serrant contre elle.

Toute la famille se mit à rire. C'était notre Alice...

Jazz sourit de toute ces dent et alla vers ma fille lui parler.

-Tu vois... Tu a une folle comme marraine mais ne t'inquiète pas tu m'auras moi pour compenser. Chuchota-t-il.

Personne ne parla et ma soeur avait les mains sur ses hanches.

-Tu vois... La je crois que tout le monde me regarde et que marraine vas me botter mon jolie petit cul.

Je pus m'empêcher de rire et Alice dit.

-Jasper Hale !

Je le vit grimacer et dire a ma fille.

-A sa sent pas bon ça... Elle m'as appeler Jasper...

Je ris et il se retourna.

-Oui mon amour... Dit-il.

-Tu as dit que j'étais folle ?

-Moi ? Non... Jamais !

Alice voulut être sévère mais ne put s'empêcher de rire à la tête de Jazz.

-Excusez-moi... Ca fait 10 minute monsieur...

Je souris et hochai la tête.

Ma famille nous félicita encore une fois avant de s'en aller.

-Bien... Madame, il faut prendre vos médicaments.

Ma douce grimaça et je souris.

Elle les pris et m'embrassa tendrement avant qu'on l'emmène dans sa chambre.

Je regardai ma petite et pris une chaise pour me mettre à côté d'elle.

Je mis ma main dans la couveuse et elle sera mon doit comme avant. Je souris et la regardai tendrement.

-Monsieur...

Hum...

-Monsieur... Il est 08h...

Je sursautai et regardai autour de moi. Ma fille était dans la couveuse. Elle dormait tranquillement et je souris. Putain ! J'étais papa !

Une couverture était posée maladroitement sur moi et je vis l'infirmière sourire.

-Vous vous êtes endormie... Nous avons du enlever votre main... A cause des bactéries.

Je hochai la tête et m'essuyai le visage. Quel soirée ! Un 24 décembre très spécial.

-Joyeux noël Monsieur...

-Merci, souris-je. A vous aussi.

Elle sourit et alla s'occuper de ma fille.

Je la regardais et une femme incroyablement belle et sexy arriva dans la chambre.

-Salut toi ! Dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Salut beau goss... Soufflas-t-elle sur mes lèvres.

-Joyeux noël... Dis-je.

-Joyeux noël... Dit-elle en souriant.

Je souris et me mit derrière sa chaise roulante pour la pousser vers Emma.

Nous regardions les deux notre fille.

Le plus dure était de la voire là... Nous ne pouvions rien faire... On ne pouvait pas la porter, ni la nourrir...

Bella tout comme en moi souffrait mais le plus important était qu'elle soit en vie. Les Câlins seront pour plus tard.

Bella posa sa tête contre mon torse et je pris sa main.

-Combien... Combien de temps... Dit ma douce.

A ce moment précis le médecin d'hier arriva.

-Bonjour. Dit-il en me serrant la main et celle de ma femme.

-Alors Mlle Swan... Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

-Non... Je vais bien, un peu fatigué mais bien... J'ai juste une question... La cicatrice de la césarienne...

-La cicatrice, je vois. Eh bien si tout vas bien elle ne se verra presque pas. Elle sera cachée par les poils pubiens et si vous la traiter correctement, sa ira.

Elle hocha la tête et son regard se posa sur notre petite Emma.

Le médecin alla vers elle et la diagnostiqua.

-Avant, vous demandiez à l'infirmière combien de temps devait rester votre fille dans la couveuse.

-Oui... Dis-je avec Bella.

-Eh bien c'est une jolie battante.

Je souris.

-Normalement, dés qu'elle pèsera minimum 2kg... Ensuite il faut aussi que petit à petit nous puissions baiser la température de la couveuse pour qu'elle s'habitue à celle de l'extérieur. Tout comme Mlle est en trin de le faire. Nous baissons à 36. Si votre fille montre des affaiblissement nous la monterons.

-Là elle pèse 1700 gr et mesure 46cm. Dit ma femme.

-Exact... Donc il faut qu'elle prenne ces 300 grammes et tout ira bien.

Je soufflai et l'infirmière dit.

-C'est une magnifique petite fille.

-Merci... Dîmes nous en coeur.

Elle sourit et à ce moment ma fille ouvrit grands ces petits yeux.

-Hey... Salut princesse... Dis-je.

Bella mit la main dans la couveuse et ma fille serra sa main.

J''étais heureux et épanouie. J'avais ma nouvelle famille. Bella, Emma, Bobby et moi.

**Et voilà !**

**Beaucoup de monde m'ont demandés un petit bonhomme... **

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Patience ! **

**J'ai toujours voulue une petite fille et pour Ed', je me suis dis que voilà une petite fille c'est cool.**

** Mais ne vous inquiétez pas xD Je n'allais pas l'appeler Renesmée hum... Non xD**

**Donc voilà... J'espère que vous avez aimés ! **

**Bisous Bisous**

**Vanessa**


	47. Chapter 45

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Je devais poster hier mais j'ai eu mon anniversaire ! =D Eh oui 16 ans !**_

_**Je vois que vous avez eu peur à mon cauchemar xD Veuillez m'en excuser ! xD**_

_**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Vanessa**_

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 45

PDV BELLA

-Le jour J ? Demanda Laure; l'infirmière d'Emma.

-Oui ! Souris-je en mettant la petite main de ma fille dans sa veste.

-Je suis contente pour vous... Dit-elle.

-Merci...

L'amour de ma vie embrassa ma tempe, puis embrassa la main de sa fille.

-Salut princesse ! Dit-il avec son sourire.

Emma le fixai intensément.

Edward toujours tout sourire apporta le Maxi-Cosi d'Emma.

-Et voilà ma belle ! On rentre à la maison ! Dis-je en la soulevant dans mes bras.

Je lui fis un baiser sur le front et la posa dans son Maxi-cosi

Elle gigota un moment et je lui donnai sa lolette puis fermai les sangles.

Edward m'embrassa tendrement et souleva le maxicosi pendant que je mettais ma veste. Nous étions le 1er janvier et nous rentrions enfin à la maison avec notre fille en bonne santé.

Ma main dans celle de mon homme je traversais les couloirs de cet hôpital ou j'avais failli mourir, ou j'avais pleurée, ris, criée, et ou j'avais appris à m'occuper d'Emma. J'étais maman et j'étais heureuse.

Arrivé à la voiture; Edward mit Emma à l'arrière.

Je me mis à côté de ma fille et mon homme alla devant le volant pour démarré.

Emma s'endormit rapidement et je me surpris en trin de sourire en regardant sa magnifique moue.

-Elle est magnifique... Souffla Edward en me tenant dans ses bras.

Je hochai la tête bien trop concentrée sur cette merveille qui dormait dans cette chambre. Celle que nous avions choisi...

Quand on ouvrait la porte on voyait de suite cette lumière magnifique. Les murs peint en beige et blanc.

Le lit de ma fille était blanc crème et ses draps beige et blanc crème aussi. L'armoire blanche tout comme le lit était au fond à droite et vers l'autre mur se trouvait la table à longer qui était beige et ses tiroirs blanc. Eh oui ! Les couleurs principaux ! On avait craqués là-dessus !

Je fermai la porte délicatement et me retournais vers mon fiancé.

Il sourit et ouvrit ses bras, ou j'allais directement.

Ses bras chauds et musclés me serrèrent contre lui et j'inspirai son odeur envoutante.

Je sentis ces lèvres chaudes se poser sur mon front délicatement.

Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier ce moment.

-Je t'aime... Soufflas-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je souris et levai la tête.

-Je t'aime... Dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Je me reculais et reposai ma tête contre son torse.

Je restai là un moment contre l'homme que j'aime et me mit à bayer encore une fois.

-Bella...

-Je sais, je sais... Dis-je résignée.

Je sentis son sourire et nous allâmes dans notre chambre avec l'interphone.

Je me couchai dans mon lit et Edward se mit à mes côtés.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard Bobby sauta sur le lit et se colla contre moi.

Je souris et le caressai tout en m'endormant.

J'ouvris les yeux lentement tout en m'étirant.

-Oh ben maman elle est réveillée dit voire... Mais oui... Mais oui...

Je souris et regardais le magnifique tableau qu'il y avait sous mes yeux. Mon homme et ma fille. Elle regardait Edward l'air de rien comprendre ce qui eu le dont de me faire encore plus sourire.

-Combien temps j'ai dormis?

-Deux bonnes heures... Ta fille vient de se réveiller... Elle réclamait sa nourriture !

-Tu aurait du me dire ! Je.. !

-C'est bon Bella... Tu avais préparée des biberons à l'avance, tu t'en souviens ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai... Dis-je en prenant Emma dans mes bras.

Je lui fis un millions de bisous et me levai pour aller dans la cuisine mais arrivé au escaliers je me stoppai et clignai des yeux tant ce qui c'était passé me revenais comme des flash back. Les escaliers, mon téléphone, la douleur de ma contraction et la chute avec mes cris et ceux de la famille Cullen.

Ma fille toujours dans mes bras je reculais en courant et m'entrechoquais contre Edward.

-Bella ?

-Prends-là ! Dis-je en la tendant.

Il pris Emma et me regarda pendant que j'essayais de calmer mon rythme cardiaque.

-Bella... Dit-il en prenant ma main.

Je le regardai et il caressa ma joue.

-C'était un accident...

-Je sais...

-Tu as le droit de descendre avec ta fille.

-Non... Trop dangereux.

-Bella...

-C'est trop dangereux ! Répétais-je.

Edward savait que je n'allai pas guérir de cette peur de suite alors il me prit la main et descendis avec moi en bas.

Arrivé en bas je repris ma fille et lui faisait un bisous. Edward alla me prendre un verre d'eau et je me mis à parler à Emma.

-Je suis désolé Emma... C'est ma faute si tu as failli mourir... Mais je te promet, je te jure ici que toute ma vie je veillerais sur toi.

Elle me regarda et je souris en laissant couler une larme. Puis, je me mis à chanter la chanson de mon enfance. Elle parut la reconnaître et me fixa longuement quand tout a coup on sonna. La pauvre sursauta et se mit à pleurer.

-Non... Shhh... C'est rien ma belle... Rien du tout... Dis-je.

Elle ne parut pas se calmer et je me balançai avec elle tout en chantant la chanson.

Alice arriva accompagnée de Jazz et Emma commençais à se calmer.

Alice sourit et me fis la bise.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien... Et vous ? Dis-je.

-On prépare le mariage, alors un peu stresser mais ça va...

Je souris et Alice fixait sa filleule.

-Tu veux la prendre ? Dis-je.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire immense et hocha la tête avant de prendre ma fille.

Edward se mit derrière moi et je m'appuyais contre lui alors que ses mains se nouèrent devant moi.

Jasper regardait Emma et souriait en lui faisant des grimaces.

Comme je le pensais, la famille arriva. Mon père était arrivé et avait pris sa petite fille tout sourire tout comme Carlisle, Rosaria et Esmée.

Emmet lui faisait déjà des blagues et ses deux petits garçons semblait fascinés par Emma.

Sa ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'elle était réveillée mais elle s'était déjà endormis dans les bras de mon père. Je lui avait souris et lui avait montrer l'étage.

Il s'était levé et on était montés les deux dans la chambre d'Emma. Mon père la posa délicatement dans son lit et se reculait avec moi tout en regardant sa petite fille.

-Elle est splendide Bella... Dit-il.

-Je sais... Dis-je.

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup... Ta mère serait tellement heureuse en se moment. Elle pleurerais de joie. Je sais que de là-haut elle est très fière de toi.

Je laissais couler une larme et m'appuyais contre mon père pendant qu'il caressait mes cheveux.

-Tu as tellement grandis... Tu as eu une petite fille à ton tour et tu vas te marié...

Je souris.

-Ta mère ma toujours dit « Ta fille à beau être têtue, elle sais ce qu'elle veut et je sais que elle sera heureuse... Qu'elle auras sa famille et... Dit-il d'une voix étouffé.

-Et... ? Dis-je doucement.

-Et... On sera la pour l'aider, l'encourager et l'aimer et on joueras avec nos petits enfants. »

Je laissai couler une autre larme et mon père m'embrassa le front tendrement.

-Elle n'es pas là mais... Elle veilleras sur Emma. Toujours ! J'en suis sûr.

Je hochai la tête et nous sortîmes de la chambre.

Il ferma délicatement la porte et me sourit avant de descendre rejoindre les autres.

Je descendit les escaliers lentement et arrivé en bas j'allai vers ma famille.

-Oh mon dieu ! Elles sont magnifiques ces invitations ! Très originale !

-Je te l'accorde ! Dit Alice.

-Ouais... Elle m'as obliger a mettre des lunettes pareilles et a faire une tête de mongol mais ça va ! Sourit Jazz.

Je les rejoins et regardais cette magnifique invitation comme elle disait.

C'était... Hum.. Comment dire... Alice. Tout a fait Alice.

C'était un fond noir et Alice et Jazz apparaissait au centre mais vraiment la photo magnifique genre star de la pop. Sa faisait très bizarre de voire Jasper ainsi mais sa lui va bien... Il y avait bien sûr écris la date et tout le reste c'était très jolie mais spécial. Alice quoi.

Je gardais notre invitation à moi et à Edward et la mettait sur le mur à photo. Edward en avait déjà mis d'Emma. A un jour, trois jours et une semaine.

J'entendais les autres crier enfin se chamailler pour leur jeu de cartes. Ils jouaient au 31 je crois...

Moi, j'admirai ces photos... Ces photos qui retraçait notre rencontre jusqu'à la naissance d'Emma. Il y avait encore quelques cadres vides qui je suppose sera la suite de notre histoire.

Je souris en voyant la photo que nous avions faite il y a de la 9 mois maintenant... C'était à la croisière quand il y avait eu les séances photos... Plus loin, il y avait les photos qu'on avait prise quand on s'embrassait... Quand j'avais vue ce flash... Ensuite il y avait toutes les photos de vacances que nous avions faites.

Je regardais la suivante c'était à Forks avec mon père et Rosaria... La suivante était magnifique...

Je sentis deux bras me serrer contre lui.

J'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule.

-Tu était enceinte de 3 mois... Dit-il doucement.

Oui... Il y avait moi, Edward et mon petit ventre.

Je souris.

-Celle-ci c'est la première échographie...

-Et là... Dis-je.

-Quand je t'ai demandé en mariage... Sourit-il.

Un jour merveilleux...

Je continuais de regarder les photos avec Edward et nous arrivâmes à celle ou il y avait Emma.

-Notre petite princesse...

Je me retournais et l'embrassai.

-Je t'aime... Dis-je.

-Tellement... Dit-il.

J'étais appuyé contre son torse et de sa main il me montra le cadre vide à côté.

-Celles-ci seront pour Emma et nous et celle-là... Pour notre mariage.

Mariage...

Je m'appuyais contre lui et il me câlina un moment.

-Grâce à toi, j'ai deux femmes merveilleuses...

-Tu te sous estime mon amour... Emma est splendide mais toi tu es tout autant merveilleux... Moi je suis...

-Magnifique... Dit-il.

-J'aurais plus tôt dit Banale...

-Et tu dis que c'est moi qui me sous estime hein... Dit-il en riant et m'emmenant au salon.

Tout le monde était partis et j'étais là couché prêt de mon homme sur le salon regardant SUPERNATURAL. Le dernier épisode de la saison 5.

-Non ! Dis-je.

Edward riait.

-Mais... Il... Non ! Sa peut pas se terminer comme ça ! Dis-je.

-Le suspens mon amour... Le suspens...

-Mon cul ! Du sadisme ouais ! Je dois attendre septembre pour la suite !

-Tu t'occuperas... Dit-il.

-Ah oui et comment ? Dis-je.

Je sentis tout d'un coup une langue passer sur mon épaule.

-Je sais pas... Souffla-t-il sur mon coup.

Je me mis à gémir...

Sa faisait si longtemps... Deux semaines !

Edward m'embrassa langoureusement et était soudain sur moi.

-Edward... Dis-je.

-Hum...

Il était trop occupé à mordiller mes lobes d'oreilles.

Je commençais à lâcher prise.

-Edward, il y a mes parents en haut...

Il me souleva et m'emmena à la salle de bain tout en prenant l'interphone.

-Je sais... Dit-il tout simplement en allumant la douche et me déshabillant.

LEMON

Il m'embrassai encore et encore et passais sa langue de ma lèvre à mes seins pour enfin enlever mon soutien-gorges.

Je l'embrassai a mon tour et arracha sa chemise. Les boutons volèrent dans la pièce et je fut étonnée de ma force.

Edward me regarda tout sourire.

-Ben dis donc... T'es en manque ou quoi ?

Oh oui !

-Taie-toi et embrasse moi ! Dis-je en souriant.

-A vos ordres M'dame ! Dit-il en s'approchant de mes lèvres.

Il m'appuya contre le mur et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je le sentis se durcir et il se frottait contre moi pour crée cette friction... Une friction que je ressentis de suite... Je gémissais contre lui et l'embrassais encore et encore tout en lui enlevait son pantalon.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres et m'enlevas mon bas avec ma petite culotte en même temps.

Ma main alla caresser son boxer ce qui le fit réagir de suite.

-Ohh... Bella...

Je souris et lui enlevai le boxer et attrapai ses fesses bien rebondies.

-J'adore tes fesses mon amour !

Il éclata de rire.

-Toi ta le don pour changer une ambiance à une autre !

-Mais oui... Regarde, dis-je en touchant sa verge lentement.

Il se crispa et gémissa.

-Tu vois... Dis-je.

Il sourit et m'embrassa.

Nous entrâmes sous l'eau chaude maintenant et sans attendre plus longtemps il me pénétra.

Je gémis et retrouvais ce paradis... Je savourais chaque secondes et embrassais mon homme tout en gémissant.

-Tu es encore plus belle quand on fait l'amour... Soufflas-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre et pris ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant.

Je griffai légèrement son dos et atteignit mon paroxysme tout comme lui.

FIN LEMON

Une vingtaines de minute et des orgasmes plus tard nous sortîmes de la douche heureux et amoureux. Et je pourrais dire plus que satisfait.

Je montai avec Edward en haut et arrivé dans ma chambre je mis ma robe de nuit et allai en bas sécher mes cheveux.

Quand je remontai Edward était dans la chambre d'Emma.

Il la ferma et alla dans la chambre.

-Elle à pleurer ? Dis-je.

-Non... Je voulais juste...

-Oui ?

-Voir si elle respire... Je sais pas j'ai peur...

J'allais vers lui et l'embrassai.

-C'est normal mon amour...

J'ouvris les yeux en entendants les pleurs d'Emma. Je regardais l'heure. 03H30... Je me frottais le visage et me levai.

-Je viens...

-Non.. Dort mon amour dis-je.

-Mais...

-Sa sert à rien... Tu vas pas rester là à me regarder... On doit changer... Dans trois heures sa seras à ton tour...

Edward me regarda et se recoucha.

J'allais vers la chambre d'Emma et poussai la porte. Elle était déjà entrouverte.

Je souris en voyant Bobby à côté du lit, les oreilles dresser en entendant la petite pleurer.

Je pris Emma et la berça légèrement tout en allant m'assoir sur la chaise.

Je baissais ma robe et ma fille attrapa mon sein.

Elle bue pendant que je lui fredonnait et Bobby était assis devant nous en regardant la petite et moi.

Je le caressais de ma main et il secoua la queue.

Quelques minutes plus tard Emma termina et je la mis contre mon épaule pour lui faire faire le rot.

Ce qu'elle fit de suite.

Je la berçais encore un peu et elle s'endormit.

Je lui donnai un léger bisous et la posa dans son lit. Bobby se coucha à côté du lit et je sortis en tapotant sur ma jambe.

-Vient Bobby... Soufflais-je.

Il me regarda et regarda le berceau et parut plus envieux de rester au près d'Emma.

Je secouai la tête en souriant et fermai la porte la laissant légèrement entrouverte pour aller me recoucher.

Arrivé dans le lit Edward à moitié endormis me serra contre lui et me demanda comment sa été.

-Elle dors... Bobby la surveille.. Dis-je en souriant et fermant les yeux.

Edward sourit contre mon épaule et l'embrassa avant de repartir dans les bras de Morphée, tout comme moi.

-Bella ! Non ! Ma fille ! Non ! Mon bébé ! Non... !

Je sursautai et regardai à moitié endormis mon fiancé crier dans son sommeil.

Je vis des larmes couler de ses joues et je le secoua.

Il sursautas et crias mon prénom.

-Shhh... Je suis là Edward... Je suis là mon amour ! Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il se balança contre moi et reniflai.

-Je suis là Edward... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je... Tu es morte... Et... Le médecin m'as dit...

-Edward ! Je suis là ! Depuis quand tu fais ce rêve ?

-Depuis l'accouchement...

Je fermai les yeux et le serrai encore plus.

-C'est fini mon amour... Je suis là... Je ne pars pas et Emma non plus.

Il resta un moment comme ça et je me couchai avec sa tête contre ma poitrine.


	48. Chapter 46

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà un chapitre que je viens d'écrire depuis cette après-midi !

Oui cette semaine à été chargée et ce weekend aussi... Alors je me suis rattrapez cette après-midi et je vous ai écrit ce chapitre...

Il n'est pas corrigé mais bon voilà... Désolé...

Merci à toutes pour vos magnifiques REVIEWS

Alors beaucoup de monde m'as demandez combien de chapitres un peu près il restait... Alors je ne sais pas exactement mais je pense.. Trois ou quatre chapitres... (Avec épilogue...) Donc oui oui on approche de la fin... C'est triste... =(

Allez je vous dit : Bonne lecture

Bisous

Vanessa

Une rencontre passionnée...

Chapitre 46

PDV BELLA

-Et hopela ! Dis-je en soulevant Emma.

Elle sourit, le plus beau sourire de toutes les petites filles.

-Elle est belle Emma dans cette robe ! Mais oui... Mais oui ! Dis-je en souriant.

-Arrrr mmm...

Je ris devant les « phrases de ma fille ».

Depuis qu'elle avait eu deux mois, elle commençais à gazouiller, à former des voyelles... Et le plus beau, elle répondait à nos sourires par des encore plus beaux.

Je pris mon natel et pris une photo de ma fille vêtue de sa belle robe bleu avec la ceinture blanche et le bandeau blanc. De belles petites chaussures bleu et un beau sourire.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important dans la famille. Alice et Jasper se mariait. Nous étions le 14 février et Edward m'avait offert un très beau cadeau ce matin. Un cadeau assez intéressant...

D'ailleurs, j'avais du en parler à Jazz... On dit toujours qu'une femme qui vient d'accoucher n'as pas envie de faire l'amour... Pour plusieurs raisons mais... Moi pas...

Jasper m'avait rassuré en me disant tout simplement que je n'étais pas la première femme ni la dernière... Que j'avais surement une relation très fusionnelle avec Edward et que faire l'amour c'était quelque chose de « vitale » pour nous.

Je soulevais Emma et fis attention de pas tâchée ma robe de la même couleur que celle de ma fille. J'avais un peu de peine avec le style... Un style année 50.

Non pas que je n'aime pas mais sa fait bizarre et dieu sait comment j'allais trouver mon homme. Seul différence, la mienne était vraiment beaucoup plus décolletée. Eh oui, à ma grossesse j'avais conserver une chose de plus que mes vergetures...

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers et inspirais fortement.

FLASH BACK

-J'ai beaucoup trop peur Jazz... Imagines qu'elle tombes, qu'elle meurt... C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Ne penses pas à sa... Il ne vas rien lui arriver. Tu es une mère... et tu feras tout pour elle, j'en suis sûr... Ne crains pas ces escaliers... Le jour ou tu les descendras avec Emma, il n'arriveras rien..

-Non... Soufflais-je en essuyant mes larmes.

-Parles avec elle, chantes... Distrait-toi et tu verras que tout ira bien.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Parler, chanter...

Emma me regarda et je souris en lui caressant la main. Elle me la serra l'air de dire : "tout iras bien maman... ».

Je fermai les yeux et dit.

-Tout vas bien aller... Je suis là Emma, je te protège...

J'ouvrais les yeux et regardais ma fille. Je fis un pas, puis deux... Je tremblais de tout mon corps. J'étais coincée à la troisième marche.

Les larmes me montèrent, j'étais paralysée... J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Edward arriva. Quand il me vit, il accours vers moi.

-Bella !

-Je... Je peux plus...

-C'est bon ma chérie... C'est déjà très bien...

-Prends-là s'il te plait... Dis-je en tremblant.

Il hocha la tête et pris sa fille. Emma se mit à gazouiller et Edward sourit mais il avait toujours un petit air inquiet.

Il me donna la main et nous descendîmes les trois.

Arrivés en bas, il alla mettre Emma dans son parc et revint vers moi.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et il vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'agrippais de toutes mes forces et tremblais contre lui.

-Serres-moi Edward... Dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Il me serra un peu plus et me fis un baiser au front. Je profitais de sa chaleur et appuyais ma tête contre son torse.

-Tout vas bien Bella... Je suis là et je t'aime. Emma vas bien.

Je hochai la tête et restais ainsi un moment.

Ma peur des escaliers était un vrai problèmes ces temps-ci mais je me guérissais... Lentement mais surement tout comme Edward. Ces cauchemars était encore présent mais moins qu'avant...

Tout comme moi, il allait chez Jasper régulièrement.

-T'ai-je dit combien tu était magnifique dans cette robe ? Demanda mon fiancé.

Je me retournais vers lui et quand je le vis, j'étouffais un rire.

-Oui... Une bonne dizaine de fois mon amour. Dis-je en essayant de me retenir.

-Ne rigole pas ! C'est pas a faute si on m'as obliger à mettre 50 kg de gel pour faire cette coupe de chanteur rock année 50. Pas ma faute si ma soeur est accro à ses années !

J'éclatais de rire ! Voire Edward ainsi c'était quelque chose...

Emma sourit elle aussi et je lui fis un bisous en inspirant son odeur.

-Je suis là ! S'exclamas Esmée.

Eh oui, je devais laisser ma petite avec sa mamie car Alice avait prévue un mariage un peu spécial. Un mariage dansant !

-Wahou ! Vous êtes splendide Esmée ! Dis-je.

-Oh... Merci ma chérie, toi aussi. C'est une robe que j'ai depuis... Oulà ! Longtemps.

Je souris... Voire Esmée habiller avec ces robes courtes ceintrée au niveau du nombril ce qui faisait remonter le bas. Elle portait cette robe à merveille. L'orange lui allait à merveille !

Je tendis Emma et embrassais Edward avant de partir rejoindre Alice dans la chambre de la mariée. Je vis les invités s'asseoir dans l'église. Il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de monde !

Je souris en voyant Carlisle. A les photos allait vraiment nous faire rires dans quelques années. Parce que les hommes avec leur coupes et les femmes avec leur robes... Splendide !

Je souris en avançant et arrivais devant la porte. Je toquai trois fois à la porte et attendis trois seconde avant de faire le double.

Rosalie vint m'ouvrir toute heureuse et dit.

-Je vois que tu te souviens du mot de passe ! Dit-elle.

-Eh oui... Souris-je.

Le mariage d'aujourd'hui était colorée ! Moi en bleu, Esmée en orange et Rosalie en chocolat. J'entrais tout sourire et me stoppai net.

Alice me regarda et cessa de respirer.

Oh. Mon. Dieu...

-Tu es magnifique Alice ! C'est oh mon dieu... C'est... Whaou ! Dis-je en parlant à l'aide de mes mains.

Elle inspiras et ris.

-Sur ?

-Non ! Certaine ! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle était magnifique... Une vrai femme épanouie et une robe splendide. La couleur rouge lui allait à merveille. La robe était sans brettelles, faisant ressortir sa belle poitrine. De là jusqu'au bassin tout était aplatit avec des plis qui suivait la robe. Ensuite là était encore mieux. Le bas ondulait, suivit de plis... Comme si il y avait trois couches et a chaque partis à sa droite il y avait une rose géante qui tenait les parties ensembles. Et enfin la robe tombait au sol légèrement.

Magnifique ! Un vrai artiste a du faire cette robe.

-Chez qui as-tu achetée cette robe ? Il faut que j'aille dans son magasin.

-Sa me ferai très plaisir de te la faire... Merci.

-C'est toi ? Oh mon dieu Alice ! Mais tu es plus qu'une pro !

-Je sais, je sais... Rigolas-t-elle.

Rosalie accrocha le collier d'Alice qui terminais par un diamant rouge.

-Tu aimes ma coupe ? Demandas-t-elle.

Sa frange était mise de côté et elle portait un sert-tête remplis de diamants rouge comme son collier. Derrière ses cheveux partais dans tout les sens pour un effet décoiffés mais coiffé.. Enfin compliqué.

-Magnifique Alice.

Elle inspira et me remercias.

Ses yeux vert comme Edward était recouvert d'une fine couche de far a paupière d'une couleur indescriptible. Sombre et clair à la fois. Le crayon faisait encore plus ressortir ces yeux tout comme le mascara qu'il lui avait mis. Son rouge à lèvre rouge comme sa robe me faisait sourire tant elle ressemblait à une star de télé. Juste splendide. C'était Alice quoi...

-Je vais me marier... Soufflas-t-elle.

J'allai vers elle tout comme Rose et la prit dans mes bras.

-Ca va aller Alice...

Elle inspirais et je lui fis un gros bisous sur la joue.

Elle sourit et dit.

-Prête pour la chorégraphie ? S'exclamas-t-elle.

Je roulais des yeux et me mit à rire. A sa sa allait vraiment être la chose qui prouve vraiment que j'aime Alice. Parce que me ridiculiser comme j'allais le faire... C'était quelque chose !

PDV EDWARD

Je me mis à répéter dans le couloir qui m'amenait dans la chambre du marié et je vis Emmet devant la porte. Ses cheveux remplis de gel tout comme moi me faisait vraiment penser à Elvis et je n'avais qu'une envie... Rire.

-N'y pense même pas ! Dit-il en voyant mon regard amusé.

Je levais les mains en l'air en hochant la tête.

-On aime vraiment beaucoup Alice n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je.

-Oh oui ! Parce que là ! Dit-il.

Je souris et ouvrit la porte.

-Allons voir le marié !

Emmet me suivit et nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

-Whaou ! Dis-je.

Jasper se retourna et arrangea sa cravate sur sa chemise rouge. Il mit sa veste noir qui complétait le pantalon.

-Putain tes cheveux mec ! Dit Emmet.

Jasper rit.

-M'en parle pas !

Ma bouche formait un "O" parfait. Mon meilleur pote s'était coupé les cheveux ! Depuis 15 ans... Il n'avait jamais fait sa ! Jamais ! Enfin il s'était déjà coupé les cheveux mais il ne fallait jamais faire trop court... Toujours une certaine longueur mais là !

-Edward ? Dit-il.

-T'as coupé !

-Je sais... C'est pour Alice... Elle voulait ce mariage année 50 et j'ai pas coupé énormément juste assez pour faire une belle coupe.

Je souris.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment toi aussi...

-Plus que ma propre vie... et je vais l'épouser alors ce ne sont pas quelques centimètres de cheveux qui vont changer ma vie. Tant qu'elle sera là, tout ira bien.

Je souris et allai le prendre dans mes bras.

-Je suis fière que tu t'occupes de ma soeur. Je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle...

-Merci... Dit-il.

Je soufflai et regardais Bella qui était derrière Rose tout comme moi derrière Emmet. Le show allait commencer...

(The baseballs – Angels)

Emmet pris son micro et moi aussi. La musique démarra et ce que j'avais répété depuis deux semaines commenças.

Rosalie et Bella partirent à droite tout en faisant les choeurs et nous à gauche.

Emmet commenças à chanter.

_I sit and wait, does an angel contemplate my fate ?_

Je souris et continuais.

_And do they know the places where we go when we're grey and old ?_

_'Cause I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold_

Emmet sourit et mis une main sur ses cheveux déhanchant son bassin tout comme moi.

_So when I'm lying in my bed, thoughts running through my head_

_And I feel that love is dead, I'm loving angels instead_

Bella vint vers moi et Rose alla contre Emmet et nous les fîmes tourner.

_And through it all, she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me when I come to call_

_She won't forsake me, I'm loving angels instead_

_When I'm feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street_

_I look above and I know I'll always be blessed with love_

_And as the feeling grows, she brings flesh to my bones_

_And when love is dead, I'm loving angels instead_

Nous dansâmes un moment et c'est là que Jasper arriva. Il chantas le début. Nous nous mîmes de côté et il continuas seul.

_And through it all, she offers me protection / _

_et à part tout ça elle m'offre la protection _

_A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong / _

_beaucoup d'amour et d'affection que j'aie raison ou tort_

_And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me / _

_et emporté par la cascade qu'importe où cela me mène_

Alice arriva et Jasper se stoppa un moment en voyant sa douce. Il se repris et Alice sourit en allant vers lui pour danser avec. Je remarquais son regard vers ses cheveux et je souris.

_I know that life won't break me when I come to call / _

_je sais que cette vie ne me brisera pas quand je l'appellerai _

_She won't forsake me, I'm loving angels instead / _

_elle ne m'abandonnera pas j'aime des anges à la place_

Alice bougeait avec sa magnifique robe et Jasper accordait les pas. Ma petite soeur se mariait... Elle était heureuse. Il suffisait de voire son regard, de voire comment elle était au près de Jasper. Elle avait grandis... Beaucoup... Sa me faisait un peu bizarre de la laisser « partir »... Je me souvenais encore quand elle était petite et qu'elle rêvait du prince charmant... Ensuite à ces 14 ans quand elle avait eu son premier chagrin d'amour... J'avais été là pour elle tout comme Emmet et maintenant elle avait grandie, murie et elle se mariait.

_PDV Alice._

Jasper chantait tellement bien et il me faisait déhancher de tout les côtés comme dans nos cours. J'avais été choqué par sa coupe de cheveu et j'avais de suite été émue. Il avait fait sa pour moi... Pour avoir la coupe que je voulais. C'était mon prince... Celui que j'attendais depuis toute petite. Celui qui a su me faire rire, celui qui a su m'aimer et me supporter. Celui qui a su me calmer dans mes crises... Et il fait du shopping avec moi ! Que demander de plus ? C'est l'homme de ma vie et pour lui je pourrais tout faire ! Absolument tout, tant je l'aime... Je l'aime pas un peu, ni beaucoup... Je l'aime à la folie !

_And through it all, she offers me protection / _

_et à part tout ça elle m'offre la protection _

_A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong / _

_beaucoup d'amour et d'affection que j'aie raison ou tort_

_And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me / _

_et emporté par la cascade qu'importe où cela me mène_

_I know that life won't break me when I come to call / _

_je sais que cette vie ne me brisera pas quand je l'appellerai _

_She won't forsake me, I'm loving angels instead / _

_elle ne m'abandonnera pas j'aime des anges à la place_

La musique prit fin et tout le monde applaudis... Je souris et pris la main de mon futur mari en m'avançant vers le prêtre. J'allais me marier...

Le plus beau jour de ma vie.

PDV Jasper

Je regardais la plus belle femme au monde. Celle qui allait m'épouser. Moi ! J'arrivais toujours pas y croire... J'allais me marier avec celle que j'aime... Sa fait sept ans que j'attends sa... Sept ans...

FLASH BACK

-Nan ! Tu te fou de moi là ? La fille du boulanger ? Mon dieu ! M'exclamais-je.

-Ben quoi ? Elle est belle... Protesta Edward.

-Oui... Comme mon cul ! Dis-je.

Il éclata de rire et me frappa l'épaule et nous rentrions dans sa maison.

Esmée nous saluas et nous donna des cookies avec un vers de lait.

Edward s'éclipsa au toilettes et Esmée allai chercher Emmet dans le jardin.

Alice courut en bas vêtue d'une robe blanche et allai en courant dans la cuisine.

-Maman ! Viens vite !

Je souris.

-Lice oublis tu osera jamais draguer Stefan ! Dis-je.

Elle sembla énervée ou triste et me regarda. Elle encra ses yeux en moi et souffla :

-Qui te dit que c'est pour Stefan...

-Pour qui d'autres... Dis-je déstabilisé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et rapprocha dangereusement ses lèvres.

-Alice... Qu'est-ce que... Voulus-je dire mais elle m'embrassa tendrement. Je sentis des larmes couler sur ma lèvre et elle se recula.

-Maintenant tu le sais... Dit-elle en larmes et courant dans sa chambre.

Confus je ne réagis pas de suite. Alice Cullen venait de m'embrasser. Mes doigts allai caresser ma lèvre.

Je me levai et courait en haut. J'allais devant la porte d'Alice et toquai avant d'entrer mais la porte était fermée.

-Alice... C'est moi. Dis-je.

-Vas-t'en !

-Alice... Je... Ouvres moi s'il te plaît.

-Trois ans Jasper... Trois ans... Dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Mon coeur se déchira. Je n'aimais pas voire Alice pleurer... C'était la fille toujours joyeuse et quand on la voyait pleurer c'était... C'était anormal... Injuste pour elle... Elle doit être heureuse et elle pleures à cause de moi.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me l'avais pas dit ?

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître son visage triste et son maquillage coulant sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes sa ? Tu as toujours dit que pour toi j'étais comme une soeur !

-Oui mais...

-Tu sortait avec Leona et ensuite Maria !

-Alice... Essayais-je.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

-Je t'aime Jasper... Et je sais que maintenant tu vas m'éviter... Que sa va me briser le coeur ! Mais je t'aime ! Et je veux plus... Non je veux plus me cacher... Je souffre trop... J'ai essayée de t'oublier... Mais cela est impossible... Je t'aime trop pour ça...

Elle m'aimes...

Quel con ! Depuis le début... Trois ans que j'aurais pu être avec cette merveille et pas avec ces deux là... Sa toujours été Alice mais j'ai ignoré mes sentiments... Toujours...

-Vas-t'en maintenant ! Crias-t-elle en claquant la porte mais je mis mon pied.

Je poussai la porte et elle me regarda.

-Non... Je vais pas repousser ce moment encore et encore... Dis-je.

Je pris ses mains et les regardais.

J'inspirai et retrouvais ses yeux.

-Je... Alice tu as toujours conté pour moi... Toujours... Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle me regarda et ses larmes coulait encore.

-Ne pleurs pas... Je n'aime pas te voire comme ça Lice... Dis-je en caressant sa joue pour enlever ses traces de tristesse.

Mon visage s'approcha très près du sien et je fermai les yeux pour reprendre mon courage. L'homme timide devant disparaître, maintenant.

Je rouvris mes yeux et la regardais. Mes lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes et je la regardais.

-Je t'aime Alice... Je t'aime depuis si longtemps... Mais jamais, jamais je n'ai osé... J'ai été un stupide et...Dis-je.

-Shh... Soufflas-t-elle.

Elle me regarda et je n'hésitais plus.

Je l'embrassai. Tendrement puis ma langue alla rencontrer la sienne pour transformer ce baiser tendre pour un baiser langoureux.

Elle posa son front contre le mien et souffla.

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime... Dis-je avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Ensuite on avait été un peu plus loin et on c'est cachés pendant des mois... On avait trop peur de la réaction de la famille. Mais chaque jours, chaque jours je la voyais, l'embrassais et dans ma tête je me jurai de l'épouser un jour...

Et me voilà, là devant celle que j'aime. J'allais me marier, avec elle.

Je remarquais que je n'avais pas du tout écouté le prêtre... Alice pleurait légèrement et de ma main je lui enlevais cette larme. Comme autrefois.

PDV BELLA.

Je souris en voyant ma meilleure amie épouser Jasper. Elle était heureuse et là elle venait de dire « oui » devant tout le monde.

-Mr Hale et Mme Hale, je vous déclare Maris et Femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Jasper sourit et approcha Alice. Il lui caressa la joue et lui souffla un mot qui fit sourire Alice.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et tout le monde applaudis.

Les photos fusèrent et les mouchoirs aussi.

Un jour merveilleux...

Alors ?

Comment avez-vous aimez ou pas ?

Et ce petit FLASH BACK d'Alice et Jazz ?

Ce couple est un de mes préféré... Vraiment alors sa ma plut d'écrire ça !

Bisous Bisous

Vanessa


	49. Chapter 47

**_Bonsoir tout le monde !_**

**_Un petit jour de retard, sorry !_**

**_Il était compliqué à écrire celui-là..._**

**_Alors il y a eu un petit saut de quelques mois... Eh oui faut bien avancer !_**

**_Il reste plus que un chapitre et l'épilogue... =( C'est triste tout sa !_**

**_Mais bon, profitions encore un peu et je vous dit :_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Bisous Bisous_**

**_Vanessa_**

Une rencontre passionnée !

Chapitre 47

PDV Bella

-Mmmm... Oui encore...

Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux soyeux et gémissai.

-Hum... Bella ! Dit-il en accélérant son mouvement.

-Je t'aime... Dis-je avant de l'embrasser pour ne pas crier.

-Je t'aime soufflas-t-il à son tour.

Il explosa en moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

Les mouvement se firent lentement jusqu'à qu'il se pose délicatement sur ma poitrine.

Nos respirations saccadée se firent entendre dans notre chambre et je regardais l'heure. 08H03. Emma n'allait pas tarder à ce réveiller. Edward allait travailler au conservatoire et moi j'allai réviser mes derniers cours de L'université... Bientôt j'aurais mes examens finaux pour recevoir mon diplôme...

Comme je l'avait prévue, le baby phone se mit à faire du bruit et Edward se levai pour me laisser aller chercher notre fille.

Je marchais dans le couloir en entendants des pas pressé dans les escaliers. Bobby.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et vit la plus belle. Ma fille.

-Bonjour Emma ! Dis-je. Tu as fait un gros dodo !

-Gro !

-Oui gros dodo ma belle dis-je en la soulevant.

Ah c'était toujours si merveilleux de l'entendre. Déjà huit mois cette petite ! Il y a un mois, quand elle avait dit son premier mot... Sa avait été magnifique !

FLASH BACK.

Je nettoyais la cuisine, les cheveux attachés en un chignon lasse, vêtue d'un training quand on ouvris grand la porte.

-Bella ! S'écria Edward.

Je courus vers lui.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Il lui est arrivée quelque chose ? Dis-je en inspectant ma fille qui rigolait avec son père.

-Maman !

Je me stoppai direct.

Je regardais ma fille puis Edward.

Oh. Mon. Dieu !

-Oh princesse ! Oh mon dieu... Viens chez maman !

-Maman ! Dit-elle en tendant ses bras.

Oh... Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais le front. Des larmes de joie roulait sur mes joues et mon homme vint me serrer contre lui.

-Elle a dit maman... Dis-je émue en m'appuyant contre lui.

-Je sais... J'étais avec Jazz quand elle m'as regardé de ces yeux verts et m'as dit : « Maman » genre elle ou maman ? Je suis resté scotché !

-Oh je t'aime ma fille ! Dis-je en embrassant son front.

Elle se mit à rire et j'étais la plus heureuse.

-Papa il boude... Il veut aussi que tu l'appelle, sourit Edward en faisant un bisous à notre fille.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Maman !

Je souris en regardant ma fille.

-Viens on vas aller voire papa...

-Papa !

Edward apparut devant la porte et tendit les bras à sa fille.

-Papa !

-Salut princesse ! Dit-il en la soulevant.

Elle rigola et il lui fit un bisous.

Ces mois avait été un peu difficiles... Eh oui, Emma grandissait et elle avait eu son premier rhume et tout sa et nous parents effrayés, a 03h du matin on téléphonait Carlisle... Ensuite il y avait la préparation du mariage ! Eh oui c'est bien tôt tout sa ! Pour être exact, c'est dans deux semaines ! Nous allions nous marier le 28 août. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite ! Vraiment ! Emma avait huit mois... Alice et Jazz était en test bébé... Sa faisait un moment, même avant leur mariage mais ils nous avait rien dit ces coquins.

Ils ont beaucoup souffert... Alice était tombée enceinte et à trois mois elle l'as perdu ! Elle à été bouleversée ! Elle était si heureuse d'être enceinte... De devenir maman... Et il est mort... Son bébé était décédé et on ne savait pas pourquoi ! Pendant trois semaines, elle n'as plus rien fait... Elle était inconsolable... Mais là sa faisait un petit moment qu'ils avaient ressayés... Mais pour le moment aucune nouvelle !

Si non il y avait Rose et Emmet qui était parents de Mathis et Lucas qui eux aussi avait huit mois.

Ils avaient vraiment grandis... Et ils se ressemblait tellement. Les deux avait les yeux bleus clair de Rosalie et les cheveux brun de leur père. D'ailleurs, ils s'entendait vraiment très bien avec Emma.

Emma avait aussi très bien grandie. Ses yeux était devenue la même couleurs que son père et j'en était très fière. C'était la première chose que j'avais remarqué chez Edward. Ses yeux... Magnifiques ! Ses cheveux encore cours était brun clairs et ils formait déjà quelques petites boucles. Ma petite fille. Adorable ! Un mélange d'Edward et moi...

Je regardais mon futur mari jouer avec notre fille et celle-ci rire. Je ne réfléchis plus et pris une jolie photo avec l'appareil qui était dans le couloir.

Après le flash, Edward me regarda et souris.

Je souris à mon tour et nous descendîmes à la cuisine. J'allai devant le frigo et pris le lait ainsi que le cacao de ma fille. Je pris un yogourt et Edward se chargera du reste.

J'allai préparer le déjeuner de ma fille pendant qu'Edward posait Emma dans son parc.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je mélangeai le yogourt de ma fille Edward arriva derrière moi et embrassa mon épaule.

-Je vais promener Bobby.

-D'accord... Dis-je en me retournant pour l'embrasser.

A peine je reculais que Bobby arrivait avec la laisse dans la bouche. Lui aussi avait grandie... Ce n'était plus le petit chien... Non, c'était un chien très grand ! Mais toujours aussi attendrissant et si gentil... Bobby était très protecteur envers Emma. Si elle pleurait, il arrivait à la rescousse et allai vers elle lui léchant la main. Ce qui avait le dont de la faire rire.

Un très bon chien.

Edward sourit et sortit avec Bobby pendant que je me dirigeai vers Emma pour lui donner son lait.

-On va manger ma belle !

-Man-er!

-M-a-n-g-e-r... Souris-je.

-Man-er !

Bon tampis.

Je la soulevai et la mis dans mes bras. Le biberon dans ma main droite, je le mis dans sa petite bouche et elle commenças à boire.

J'allai m'asseoir quand on toqua à la porte.

Je laissai échapper un bayement et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. On toqua à nouveau et j'ouvris sur Jacob et Leaticia.

-Oh ! Salut ! Dis-je en les laissant entrer.

-Désolé de venir si tôt mais Tanya vient de sortir de l'Hôpital et comme tu es venue pour l'accouchement, je voulais venir te dire un petit « coucou » avec la petite.

-Il n y a pas de problème ! La marraine est contente de voire sa filleule.

Eh oui ! Leaticia était née le 22 août. Un bébé qui ressemblait beaucoup à son papa. Peau foncé et chevelure noiraude. Seul ses yeux bleus était de Tanya et ils lui allait à merveille. Une magnifique petite fille. Et j'étais la marraine ! Oh je vous dit pas le choque ! Jack m'avait appelé pour me dire que Tanya accouchait alors on y est allé et là-bas, il m'avait demandé et j'avais bien sûr acceptée ! C'était mon meilleur ami et je savais que tôt ou tard, il auras besoin de soutien pour sa fille car leur couples n'allait pas très bien... Donc si je suis la marraine, c'est un lien de plus qui nous lie ensemble.

Jacob et Tanya était encore ensemble... Pour le moment ! Il ne l'aimait pas avant et il ne l'aime toujours pas ! Mais bon, j'ai beau lui dire d'arrêter, il s'obstine ! A ni rien comprendre !

-Elle n'est pas là Tanya ? Dis-je en terminant de nourrir ma fille.

-Non... Elle est chez l'esthéticienne.

Quoi ?

-T'es sérieux ?

-Oui... Elle se trouvait moche et je ne sais quoi enfin bref !

Ouais, bref ! Vaux mieux !

-Jack...

-Je sais Bella... Je dois la quitter et tout le reste mais... Elle vient de naître.. Dit-il en regardant sa fille avec émerveillement.

Emma termina son lait et son yogourt et se mis à regarder Leaticia.

-C'est le bébé... Dis-je.

-Vbé !

Je ris et Jack aussi.

-Vient ma puce on va aller dans le parc... Maman elle doit vite préparer un truc...

Je posai ma fille dans son parc et elle se mit à jouer avec ses jouets. J'allais vers Jack et pris Leaticia.

Elle me regarda avec ses yeux et je souris.

-Salut ma belle... Dis-je en prenant sa main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward était rentré et avait salué Jacob avant de partir au boulot. Il m'avait embrassé et était partie. Jacob était resté un moment avant de partir. J'étais inquiète... Jacob avait prévue quelque chose.. Et sa ne me plaisait pas... Mais alors pas du tout !

Flash Back

-Quoi ? Mais t'es malade !

-Bella ! J'ai une fille maintenant...

-Mais !

-Non ! J'ai une fille et tant qu'on sera pas mariées elle et moi, je n'aurais aucun droit envers Leaticia. Et je ne veux pas ! Alors oui, je vais me marier et je vais l'épouser... Qui sait peut-être que sa renforcera nos liens... Tanya est une gentille fille... On passe des moments super et...

-Les moments super c'est quoi Jack ? Quand tu t'envoies en l'air ?

Il ne répondit pas et regardai sa fille.

-Je n'ai pas le choix... Avait-il répondus simplement.

FIN Flash Back.

Je soupirai et regardais au tour de moi. Emma dormait en haut, Bobby s'acharnait sur son jouet et moi j'étais devant mon ordi en trin de réviser. Il manquait quelque chose... Il me manquait des sourires et des baisers... Des rires et des cris... Mon homme me manquait... Depuis qu'il travaillait... Sa faisait si... Si bizarre ! J'avais l'habitude d'être avec lui... Et là sa me manquait !

J'étais grave... Il allait revenir ce soir... C'est pas comme si il était plus là !

Sa c'est sûr j y survivrais pas !

J'allais replonger sur mes révisions quand on toqua à la porte.

Qui sa peut bien être ?

Je me levais et ouvrit la porte. Je fus surprise de voire Jasper à cet heure en plus.

(Flume- Bon Iver) à écouter en répétition.

-Jazz ?

-Salut... Dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il parut se retenir et secoua la tête.

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je le laissais rentrer et fermai la porte.

-Alice vas bien ?

Une larme roulas sur sa joue.

Oh merde...

-Jazz ? Alice vas bien ?

-Oui ! Elle vas bien Bella...

Ouf...

-Mais alors...

Oh... Non... Pas encore !

-Oh Jasper ! Dis-je en allant le serrer dans mes bras.

Il se mit à trembler et des larmes roulait sur ses joues. Il me serra contre lui et laissa échapper des sanglots.

-C'est la deuxième fois Bella... Dit-il en sanglotant.

-Je sais... Shh... Dis-je en frottant ma paume contre son dos.

-Mes bébés sont morts... Morts... C'était des... C'était jumeaux ! Dit-il en sanglotant encore plus.

Merde !

Sa respiration devenait irrégulière et je me reculais pour prendre son visage entre mes mains.

-Jasper !

Il me regarda de ses yeux bleus brillants de tristesse.

-C'est pas de votre faute ! C'est triste... Mais c'est la vie... Si ils sont morts... C'est qu'il y avait une raison... Je sais que tu souffres et je pense qu'Alice se sent horriblement mal ! Mais toi aussi tu a mal ! Tu es un parent qui vient de perdre ses enfants et même si tu les as pas vus... Tu souffre tout autant ! Si... Si Emma...

Une larme coula sur ma joue et je continuais.

-Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, j'en survivrais pas ! Parce que je suis faible... Parce que elle est devenue ma vie ! Parce que quand on apprend qu'on va être parent, on se promet de le protéger... Mais toi, oui toi tu es fort ! Tu as une femme splendide et a vous deux, vous formez un de ces couples de folie !

Il sourit. C'est bon...

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas avoir ton enfant ! Je te le promet ! Tu vas être papa ! Et peut-être que c'est pas pour maintenant... Mais pour dans un mois, un an, ou deux ! Peu importe ! Ce que je sais, c'est que tu sera père ! Ok ?

Il hocha la tête et je le serrai contre moi à nouveau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Dis-je en lui caressant le dos.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Edward rentra. Il me vit et compris de suite.

Jasper ne l'avais pas entendus...

-Alice... Mimais-je de ma bouche.

Edward hocha la tête et sortis voire sa soeur.

J'avais mal pour lui... Alice m'avait brisée le coeur... Quand je l'avais vu dans cet état la première fois... C'était pas Alice ! Une âme sans vie... Je ne pouvais pas...

PDV EDWARD.

J'entrais doucement chez-moi. Bella dormait peut-être. J'avais terminé plus tôt alors qui sait...

Je fus surpris de voire Jasper dans les bras de Bella. Il pleurait...

Bella me regarda de ses yeux tristes et je compris de suite.

Encore une fausse couche...

Bella me mima le nom de ma soeur et je fermai la porte pour descendre chez-elle. Je décidais de prendre les escaliers.

Alice était ma petite soeur... La voire comme ça, sa... Sa me brisai le coeur ! Elle souffre tellement...

Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer et rentrait. Je sursautais en voyant une assiette tomber par terre.

Je courais à la cuisine et vit Alice lancer tout ses verres et assiettes au sol.

-Alice !

Elle ne répondait pas et pleurais en les lançant encore et encore.

-Alice ! Dis-je en courant vers elle pour serrer ses poignées.

Elle me regarda, un regard vide !

Elle balança sa tête et tomba au sol en larmes.

Je la rattrapais et la pris dans mes bras. Je la serrai fort contre moi et elle sanglota.

Mon coeur se serra et une larme roula sur ma joue.

-Shh... Ca va aller... Dis-je.

Phrase de trop.

Elle me regarda et se leva. Je me levai à mon tour et elle m'assenait un coup de point dans le ventre.

Aw !

-Alice !

-C'est facile de dire sa ! C'est pas toi qui vient de perdre Emma ! C'est pas toi qui à perdu trois enfants ! C'est pas toi...

Elle se mit à pleurer.

-C'est pas toi qui déçois ton mari...

Elle se mit à trembler et à fondre en larmes.

Je retournais vers elle et la serrai contre moi.

-Jasper n'est pas déçus de toi ma belle ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ?

-Il ne m'aimeras plus...

-Non ! S'écria une voix derrière moi.

Alice reconnaissant la voix de son mari ne bougea pas.

-Je t'aime Alice ! Tu es toute ma vie ! On a perdu un bébé, puis deux... Mais je t'aime toujours autant !

Alice se retournas et Jasper vint la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se mit à pleurer encore et encore.

-Mes bébés... Dit-elle en se balançant.

-Shh... Ca va aller mon amour... Ca va aller... On va l'avoir notre enfant ! Dit Jasper en laissant des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Une main vint serrer la mienne et je me retournais pour voire Bella les yeux rougies.

Je lui caressait la joue et la soulevais pour l'emmener dans notre appartement. Ils avait besoin d'être seul.

Pendant que je montais en haut, Bella laissa quelques larmes rouler sur ma chemise.

Je la reposai et la regardais.

-Bella...

-Pourquoi ? Alice est une fille bien... Elle... On a pas eu sa ! On avait même pas prévue d'avoir Emma ! Mais on l'as eu ! Alors, pourquoi elle, elle doit souffrir ainsi !

-Je sais pas mon amour... Je sais pas... Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle ira mieux, je te le promet ! On parle d'Alice ! Elle iras bien !

Elle hochas simplement la tête et me serra contre elle.

-Je t'aime Bella...

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour...

-Allez Alice ! Sa fait trois jours !

Elle mangea encore un autre chocolat et à l'aide de son pied elle changea de chaine.

-Non merci Bella... Mais j'ai pas très envie d'aller me promener.

Rosalie souffla tout comme Bella et Emmet me regarda.

Jasper avait l'air désespéré !

-Alice ? Dis-je.

-Hum...

-Shopping ?

Elle arrêta de manger et me regarda.

-Non... Merci !

Whaou !

-Non Alice la c'est grave !

-ice ! S'exclama ma fille.

Alice regarda sa filleule et sourit.

-Tu veux venir chez marraine Alice ?

-Ice ! Crias Emma en tapant des mains et souriant.

Alice sourit visiblement émue et pris ma fille dans ses bras.

Est-ce sa le remède ?

Jasper parut content et regarda sa femme jouer avec Emma.

Je regardai Bella et hochai la tête avec elle.

-Alice... Moi et Bella on doit aller faire deux trois courses, tu peux t'occuper d'Emma pendant ce temps ?

Elle me regarda et dit.

-Oui bien sûr !

Jasper me remercias d'un signe de tête et alla vers Alice et Emma.

-Tu vas rester avec parrain Jasper et marraine Alice.

-per !

Il sourit et lui fis un bisous.

Bella allai vers sa fille et lui donna un gros bisous.

-On revient bien tôt ma puce !

-Maman !

-Oui maman elle vas avec papa faire les courses princesse ! Dis-je en embrassant son front.

Elle nous regarda et souris.

Ah ma petite fille !

-Et tu veux Mathis et Lucas ? Demanda Rose.

Alice regarda ses neveux et dit à Jasper.

-Une fille et deux garçons... Tu crois...

-Alice... Ce ne sont pas nos enfants...

-Je sais ! Mais...

Sa correspond...

Elle se levai et me tendait Emma.

-Je suis désolé... Je n'ai pas encore la force... J'aimerais sourire devant vous et...

Elle laissa une larme couler.

-Mais je n'ai pas la force ! Je me sens pas bien... Je souffre énormément... Tellement !

Jasper allai vers elle mais elle se recula.

-Non... Je... Je veux être seul... Laissez-moi tranquille...

Elle regarda son mari et dit.

-Je t'aime Jasper... Ce n'est pas ta faute ! J'ai juste besoin...

Elle prit sa veste et son sac et sortis de l'appartement en ne disant qu'une chose.

-Ne m'appelez pas... Je ne répondrai pas ! Laissez-moi...

Et elle ferma la porte.

Emmet voulu la rattraper mais je le rattrapais.

-Non... Elle en a besoin. Dis-je.

Emmet me regardais et soupiras.

Jasper ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage. Son corps se parsema de petits spasmes jusqu'à que nous entendions des sanglots.

Rosalie ne supportant pas voir son frère ainsi alla vers lui et nous demanda de sortir.

Emmet mis ses fils dans la poussette et sortis avec nous. Nous prîmes le six l'ascenseur et montâmes en silence.

Arrivée à notre étage, moi Bella et Emma sortîmes et allâmes chez-nous. Personnes ne parlait. Chacun était préoccupés par Alice...

Les jours passait et toujours aucune nouvelle d'Alice. Ma mère ne dormait presque plus et Jasper vivait désormais chez Rose et Emmet avec ses chiennes. N'en pouvant plus il avait pris une semaine de congé. Sa faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'Alice était partie et que personne ne pouvait rien faire... Juste attendre, espérer...

**_Alors ?_**

**_Vous avez aimées ?_**

**_J'espère..._**

**_Bisous_**

**_Vanessa _**


	50. Chapter 48

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Voici le chapitre 48 ! Je sais que j'ai dit que j'allais faire un chap et l'épilogue mais je rajoute ce petit chapitre =D Oui comme ça on arrive pile poil a 50 =D xD**_

_**Alors... Une chose que je veux mettre au clair ! Emma à huit mois et OUI à huit mois un bébé prononce ses premiers mots et répète ce qu'il entend ! J'ai quatre nièces et un neveu, je m y connais un peu et OUI je me suis renseignée avant sur plusieurs site internet... Vers deux mois un bébé gazouille... Vers six mois, un bébé dit des voyelles je crois et à huit mois, il dit ses premiers mots ou répète ce qu'il entend... **_

_**Enfin bref...**_

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigée, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps alors dslé d'avance !

_**Je vois que vous avez été attristées par Alice et Jasper mais promit, je sais ce que je fait et malheureusement ces choses arrivent... Je vous assure c'est très triste ! Ma soeur à eu quatre fausses couches à suivre et toujours pas de new bébé en vue =( Mais promis, je vais aider notre petite Alice =D**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se rejoins en bas =D **_

_**Bisous Bisous**_

_**Vanessa**_

_**PS : J'ai une bonne nouvelle, dés que cette histoire sera terminée, j'ai eu quelques idées pour 2 new histoire mais on verra bien ! **_

Une rencontre passionnée

Chapitre 48

PDV BELLA

J'avançais dans les rayons tranquillement en poussant la poussette ou était couchée ma fille. Je regardais à ma gauche et à ma droite à la recherche de mon bonheur. Ces temps-ci j'avais beaucoup d'envie pour la mayonnaise. Une folie !

-Oh ! Tu es là mon amour... Dis-je allant prendre le bol de 500 gr. Mmm... Délicieux !

Je le posai dans le panier qui était accrocher à la poussette et continuais d'avancer. Ce soir c'était soirée mexicain. Maman Bella n'avait pas envie de préparer à souper. Des fajitas feront l'affaire !

Je pris ce qui me servait et me dirigeai à la caisse.

Je posai le tout devant la caissière et elle me demandait si je voulais les points cumulus.

-Non merci.. C'est gentil.

Elle hocha la tête et me fit payer un total de 52 $. Je lui tendit un billet de 100 $ et elle me rendit le reste. Je mis mes courses en dessous du pousse-pousse et sortit du magasin. Je m'arrêtais et allai devant pour voir ce que faisait ma fille.

Ses yeux vert me fixai et ils me firent penser à son papa mais aussi à Alice...

Alice... Ou es-tu ?

Je soufflai et allai donner un bisous à ma fille.

-On rentre à la maison princesse.

-Cesse ! S'exclamas-t-elle.

Je souris et repris le chemin jusqu'à la maison.

Je n'aime pas sa !

Je n'aimais pas cette rue ! Ils était en reconstruction et le passage à piéton était presque caché avec tout ce qu'il avait mis.

Je regardais à ma gauche et à ma droite. Aucune voiture.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux long me regardait. Elle était à 20 m de moi... Je ne la regardais plus et m'avançais en chantonnant la chanson à ma fille.

-Pirouette... Cacahouète... Il était un gentil homme...

Mais je fus interrompus par un bruit au sol.

Je regardais en bas et vis que mon paquet de chips était tombé. J'avançais jusqu'au trottoir et mis les freins pour enfin retourner le ramasser mais me levai de suite en entendant une dame crier.

-Le bébé !

Je me levai et vis que la poussette partait devant moi.

Emma !

Je me mis à courir pour la rattraper.

-Emma ! Criais-je.

J'entendais ma fille pleurer et je courais encore et encore et vis une femme sauter sur la poussette et la rattraper avant qu'elle aille sur la route.

-Emma ! Emma ! Emma ! Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Emma ! Criais-je en pleurant et allant vers la poussette tel une désespérée.

Mon bébé !

-Bella ! C'est bon... Elle vas bien ! Crias la jeune femme que j'avais vu sauter sur la poussette.

Je me retournais et la vis avec Emma.

-Emma ! Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Emma ! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. -Mon bébé... Mon bébé ! J'ai mis les freins ! Je les ai mis ses putains de freins ! Mon bébé !

Emma avait les yeux légèrement rougis et je la serrai contre moi en lui faisant un bisous.

Je relevais la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes et regardais celle qui venait de sauver l'amour de ma vie.

-Mer... Alice !

Je me séchais les yeux en vitesse et regardais bien attentivement.

-Oh mon dieu Alice ! Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle me serra à son tour et je restais un moment ainsi.

Je me reculais enfin et la regardais. Une semaine... Elle avait fait une nouvelle coupe. Ses cheveux autrefois cours, était rallonger et légèrement ondulés. Elle portait un jeans avec une chemise rouge à carreau. Je regardais ses yeux et vit qu'il s'emplissait de larmes.

-Alice...

-Je suis tellement désolée... Sanglota elle.

-C'est bon... Ne t'inquiète pas ! Viens-là ! Dis-je en lui tendant mes bras.

Elle s'installa à nouveau et je la remerciais encore.

-Je... Sa fait deux jours que je suis là... J'osais pas revenir mais quand j'ai vue Emma... Elle...

-Mon dieu je sais oui ! J'ai mis les freins Alice ! Je te jure que je les ai mis !

-Je te crois ! Il faudra aller au magasin et réclamer ! Elle a failli mourir...

Je fermai les yeux et pris mon portable et téléphoner Edward.

-J'appelle Edward... Dis-je en mettant le téléphone contre mon oreille.

-Tu vas chez marraine Alice ? Dis-je en tendant Emma.

-Ice ! Dit-elle en allant dans ses bras.

Les yeux d'Alice se mirent à briller et j'attendais qu'Edward réponde.

-Bella ?

-Edward...

Ma voix était encore enroué par l'émotion. Encore le choc.

-Mon amour ça va ?

-Non.. Emma...

-Quoi ? Elle vas bien ? Vous êtes ou ?

-A côté de la maison, oui elle vas bien... Alice la sauvé !

-Alice ? Ok.. Euh qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé mon amour.

Je lui racontais toute l'histoire et il avait l'air furieux ! Il dit qu'il allai téléphoner à son avocat de suite et qu'il arrivait.

Je bouclai, la main encore tremblante. Mais est-ce que tout devait nous arriver ?

Je regardais Alice et Emma. Celle-ci jouait avec les nouveaux cheveux de sa marraine. Je souris et allai vers elle. Alice me regarda et me tendis Emma.

Je la pris et la serrai contre moi en inspirant son odeur.

Mon bébé...

-Je dois y aller... Dit Alice.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as appelée Edward et...

-Alice ! Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles ! Une semaine Alice ! Jasper ne manges presque plus... Il se morfond et ne parle plus...

Je vis ses yeux se remplir de tristesse et me regarder.

-Je suis désolé... C'était pas... C'était pas mon attention...

-Je sais Alice ! Je le sais ! Mais tu crois quoi ? Que tu partirais et que nos vies reprendrais son cour normal ? Ta mère ne dors plus, Jasper est un homme sans vie ! Edward est toujours ailleurs tout comme Emmet et Rosalie... Ton père essaie de nous rassurer... Mais au fond il en souffre aussi ! Tu es sa fille Alice ! Sa fille ! Tu as souffert ! Et tu souffres surement encore mais, nous on es là pour toi ! On es ta famille, celle qui te soutiens ! C'est pas seul que tu résoudras tes problèmes... Met toi bien sa dans ta tête : Ce, N'est, Pas, Ta, Faute !

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et je la serrai dans mes bras. Mes larmes coulait sur mes joues.

J'étais un peu dur mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne. On est là pour elle...

J'entendis une voiture arrivée et se garée derrière nous.

Edward...

Alice du s'en apercevoir aussi car elle se crispa.

-Ca va aller... Chuchotais-je dans son oreille.

Je me reculais et Edward arriva en courant vers nous. Emma vit son père dit:

-Papa !

Edward souris et allai prendre sa fille. Il la serra dans ses bras. Je voyais bien que ses yeux brillait, il avait eu peur...

-Oh princesse... Mon bébé, ne fait plus jamais sa Emma...

Il lui donnais un bisous et leva ses yeux sur moi. Il me pris dans ses bras aussi. Il me souris tendrement puis regarda derrière moi. Ses yeux changèrent d'émotion et il se recula. Il regarda sa fille et lui fis un autre baiser avant de me la tendre.

Il allai vers Alice.

PDV Alice.

Il allait me tuer... Me tuer... Il m'en voudras toute sa vie.

Mes yeux remplis de larmes, je le voyais s'approcher de moi et quand enfin il arrivai devant moi, il me regarda un long moment. Je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer ses émotions, il cachait...

Il inspira un moment et je vis son sourire et là je sautais dans ses bras. Il me serra dans ses bras tout comme moi.

-Je suis désolée... Dis-je.

-Promet moi de jamais, jamais ne refaire sa...

-Je te le promet Edward... Je suis désolé...

Il hocha la tête et se recula, il me fit un baiser sur le front et dit.

-Très jolie coupe...

-Merci. Souris-je.

Je vis Bella sourire et nous regarder.

Ils était là pour moi...

Alanis Morissette -That i would be good

Ma respiration devint irrégulière. Les retrouvailles avec Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, maman et papa avait été dures mais ils m'avait pardonnés...

Mais là... Là j'étais devant la porte de mon appartement. Seul. Je devais lui parler.

J'inspirai un grand coup et toquai à la porte.

J'entendis mes chiennes aboyés et les pas de Jasper s'approcher.

Mes mains devinrent moites et j'inspirai à nouveau.

J'entendis les clés puis je vis la poignée de la porte bougée. La porte s'ouvrit.

Jasper...

Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, il avait changé... Ses yeux si joyeux était devenus vides et son visage lice avait été remplacé par une barbe d'une semaine.

Il me regarda, tout comme moi. Que devais-je dire ?

-Jasper...

Je vis ses mains tremblés et il dit.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Oh oui, peut-être t'es tu souvenu que tu avais un mari et une famille ! Peut-être t'es tu souvenu que tu avais 25 ans et pas 15 pour fuguer ainsi ! Peut-être t'es tu souvenu que j'étais là ! Que j'ai toujours été là pour toi ! Alors... Quoi ?

Il était en colère... Et je le comprenais. Mais sa me faisait si mal.

-Je suis désolé Jazz je...

J'essuyais rapidement la larme qui s'échappa de mon oeil.

Il baissa la tête et croisa ses bras.

-Je t'aime Jasper ! Tu es toute ma vie ! J'ai fais une erreur, j'en suis consciente... Mais je t'aime ! J'ai besoin de toi, tu es ce qui me fait vivre... Cette semaine à été la pire de ma vie. Tout les soirs, je m'imaginais toi et moi dans notre chambre et toi me serrant dans tes bras. Mais non, j'étais seul ! Tes rires n'étais que écho dans mes oreilles et tes sourires que de simples souvenir dans ma tête... Sans toi je ne suis rien ! Rien du tout... Je t'aime Jasper... Je t'aime tellement... La première fois que tu m'as embrassé... Dans ma chambre, chez-moi... Cette fois, ou je me suis donné à toi... Depuis ce jour, je t'appartiens... Et notre mariage à renforcé ce lien... Toi seul... Tu es celui qui tien mon coeur dans tes mains. Ecoute le tu verra qu'il bat pour toi... Dis-je en mettant ma main sur mon coeur et en pleurant.

Il me regardais et je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Mes lèvres tremblait et je murmurais.

-Je t'aime...

Je ne sentis plus rien, juste deux pas s'approcher et des bras se refermer autour de moi. Mes mains allèrent autour de lui, de mon mari et je pleurais contre lui.

Je me reculais un peu pour voir ses yeux bleus briller.

J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et allai l'embrasser. Nos langues finirent par se rencontrer. Ses mains douces me caressent tendrement et sa langue sucrée me fait ressentir une émotion incomparable. Mon dieu comme il m'avait manqué...

Il mit ses mains sous mes fesses et je sautais pour être dans ses bras.

Mes jambes enroulé contre lui et m'emmena dans notre chambre tout en m'embrassant.

Il referma la porte à l'aide de son pied et me posa sur le lit. Il se mit sur moi et encra ses yeux en moi.

-Je t'aime...

Je souris et l'embrassai.

-Je t'aime... Dis-je.

PDV EDWARD

Je regardais ma futur femme mettre les fajitas dans le four et faire cuir la viande tout en dandinant de son jolie petit cul et chantonnant « Mon amour » de Shakira. J'adorais son petit accent quand elle disait "mon amour" son petit accent français à croquer ! (NA : Eh oui même si l'histoire est écrite en français, les personnages parlent anglais).

Moi j'étais couché sur le salon avec ma fille sur mon torse jouant avec mon t-shirt et elle aussi avait l'air d'apprécier la chanson.

Je souris, ma fille était une des choses dont j'étais le plus fière. Elle grandissait bien trop vite à mon goût ! Ses premiers sourires, premier gazouillements, et premier mots... Bien tôt premiers pas et dans quelques années premier copain !

Mon dieu... Non, ma fille sera à jamais mon bébé.

Je reposais mes yeux sur ma Bella qui apparemment me regardais depuis un moment. Elle souris et vint se mettre à mes côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandas-t-elle.

-Eh bien je me disais juste que dans 15 ans Emma auras ses premiers copains et que non, elle restera mon bébé...

Bella se mit à sourire.

-Dans tes rêves ! Sourit-elle.

-Et dans les tiens... Dis-je.

Elle sourit et pris Emma dans ses bras.

-Elle grandie vite...

-Oui. Répondis-je simplement.

Je vis Bella mettre une cuillère dans sa bouche.

-Bella ?

-Hum... La mayonnaise !

-Oh non ! Tu es dégoutante ! Ris-je.

-Mais non ! C'est tellement bon ! Sourit-elle.

Je ris et me levai la serrer dans mes bras.

-Une semaine... Soufflas-t-elle.

Oui... Un mariage, le nôtre !

-Oui mon amour... Dis-je en la retournant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Je me levais avec Bella quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bella... Tu as une heure pour te préparer, faire des câlins à ton mec, des bisous à ta famille et préparer un sac.

-Quoi ? S'exclamas Bella.

-Non, non pas de discussion dit Alice.

-Et toi aussi mon chère ! Dit Emmet.

-Moi ? Demandais-je.

-Une heure Edward, l'heure tourne !

-Je t'aime... Dis-je en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Deux jour sans toi mon amour... Dit-elle.

-M'en parle pas... Soufflais-je sur ses lèvres.

-Oh c'est bon hein ! Deux jour ! C'est la règle avant le mariage les amis ! Un petit enterrement de vie de jeune fille ou de garçon et après-demain vous serrez ensemble.

-Celui qui à inventé cette règle et un vrai con ! S'exclamas Bella.

Je souris et pris Emma pour lui donner pleins de bisous et Bella aussi.

-Tu vas dormir ici avec Mathis et Lucas et Sandrine princesse... Dis-je.

-Et demain tata Rose vas venir s'occuper de vous d'accord princesse...

Emma nous regardais mais ne disait rien.

Je voyais bien que c'était dur pour Bella de laisser Emma. C'était pas la première fois mais juste la seconde. Mais Sandrine la nounou s'en occuperait bien,

Rosalie aussi avait de la peine à laisser ces petits garçons. Emmet me regarda et je souris. On se comprenait.

Bella souffla et laissa sa fille dans le parc avec les deux petits bonhommes.

-Bon alors au moindre problèmes, vous me téléphoner ok ?

-Oui Madame...

Bella me regarda et alla dans mes bras.

-Deux jours... Dit-elle.

Je souris et embrassais son front en la serrant contre moi.

PDV BELLA

-Je préviens, je ne bois pas ! La dernière fois j'ai fait deux trois truc pas chic ! M'exclamais-je.

-C'est bon Bella... Maintenant enfile sa !

Je regardais Esmée, Rosalie, Rosaria, Angela, Emeline, Florence, Kaziwa, Christelle et Alice. Les invitées... J'étais contente de retrouver mes amies.

-Non ! Je ne mettrai pas ça !

-Bella ! Crièrent-elles en même temps.

Ok...

Je pris l'ensemble non sans lancer un regard meurtrier à mes invitées.

Je rentrais dans la chambre et regardais. Oh. Mon. Dieu !

-Je...

-Non ! Crias Alice.

Je soufflai et me déshabillais pour mettre ce déguisement ! Il y avait un pampers, des collants roses et une mini jupe en jeans...

-Met le pampers sur le collant !

Je mis donc le collant, puis le pampers et la mini-jupe.

Je regardais encore dans le sac et mit les chaussures qui était avec. Je fouillais encore dans le sac et trouvait le haut.

Oh seigneur...

Un t-shirt rose ! Avec des photos de moi depuis petites jusqu'à maintenant. Derrière il y avait une de moi, Edward et Emma.

J'inspirai un grand coup et le mit.

Je déteste le rose !

J'ouvris la porte et des flash m'assaillirent.

-Parfait ! Maintenant place au maquillage et au cheveux! S'écria Alice.

Je soufflai intérieurement, cette journée allait être longue !

PDV EDWARD.

Je rigolais en mettant la dernière touche. Le maquillage... Mes cheveux était caché par une perruque noiraude longue et lisse. Mes jambes était couvert par des collants noir et je portais des faux seins et un soutien-gorges avec une robe rouge par dessus. Mes paupières était recouvert d'une texture rouge et mes cils de mascara. Ils m'avait même mis du crayon noir... Mes lèvres était recouvert d'un rouge à lèvre de la même couleur que ma robe et je portais un peu de fond de teint avec du far à joue !

Ces salops m'avait déguisés en fille.

Emmet, papa, Jasper, Jacob, Charlie me regardait en riant et me faisait des photos.

-Voilà la touche finale Sylvie !

Eh oui aujourd'hui je m'appelais Sylvie...

Je regardais les chaussures devant moi.

-Non ! Dis-je.

-Oh si ! Dit Emmet.

-J'arriverais jamais à marcher avec sa !

Je mis quand même les bottes rouges avec 10 cm de talons et me levais. Bon sa joue encore... Même si je me sens géant ! Enfin géante...

-Bon hop, hop le défilée commence dans 20 minutes !

Le défilée ?

Oh seigneur...

PDV BELLA.

Je rougis encore une fois, même si c'était le quatrième...

-Bonjour Monsieur... Je vends des préservatifs, des protège-slips, des tampons...

Il sourit et regarda dans le carton que je portais...

-Il y a tout les goûts... Fraise, chocolat...

Il en prit un et me donna 10 $. Généreux...

Je fis une photo avec lui et Emeline tenait toujours la caméra qui me filmait en trin de me promener déguisé en petite fille sexy et vendant des produits tel que des préservatif.

-Allez encore quelques-uns et on vas boire un verre pour ensuite faire la chose la plus folle de ta vie chérie ! S'exclamas Angela.

Je souris, d'un sourire crispé. J'étais un peu tendue... Mes amies était toutes un peu folles alors j'avais peur de ce qu'il avait choisi !

Après s'être foutus la honte devant pleins de gens, nous allâmes enfin boire quelques chose et manger dans un restaurant. Mais chacune me dirent de ne pas trop manger. Dieu sait !

-Hum... C'était délicieux ! Dis-je en posant mes services.

Nous restions encore un peu quand Rose dit.

-On y vas!

Montée dans la voiture, je stressais un peu... Plus on avançais, plus je me demandais ou nous allions. Surtout que là on arrivait vers un endroit légèrement désert.

-On y est !

Je regardais le seul bâtiment qu'il y avait devant moi. Mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

A partir de là, les filles me bandèrent les yeux et nous avancions je ne sais ou ! J'entendis un homme parler puis il me dit qu'il allait m'équiper.

M'équiper pour quoi ?

Mon ventre se serrait tellement j'angoissais.

Après un bon quart d'heure, on m'enlevais le bandage et je regardais toute mes amis habillés avec un équipement tout comme moi. Sauf Esmée et Rosaria.

-Nous on vous attends, c'est un peu trop fort pour nous... Dirent-elle.

-Alors Bella... Je vais rester avec vous et on sauteras ensemble... Josh filmera le tout et les filles auront aussi une personne avec elles. Prêt pour un saut en parachutes ?

QUOI ?

-Quoi ? Oh seigneur ! Non ! Non ! Merci...

Il sourit et dit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas...

Il me poussais légèrement dans l'avion et quand j'étais dedans je regardais mes amies.

-Vous êtes tarées !

-Tu as toujours dit que...

-Non ! J'avais 16 ans !

-Et alors, tu en as 24 qu'est-ce qui change ?

Je me tue, elles avait raison... Mais je flippai grave...

Je respirais un grand coup. Nous montions vraiment très haut.

Le moniteur vint derrière moi et accrochas de trois choses pour que je sois avec lui.

-Prête ?

-Non... Dis-je quand il ouvrit la porte.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'écrias Rosalie.

Seigneur...

-Prêtes les filles ? Un, deux...

Je soufflai et fermai les yeux.

-Trois !

Je sautais avec Robin et criai à plein poumons.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Josh filmer.

Je souris et criai en même temps. C'était totalement fou de faire sa !

Robin ouvrit enfin le parachute et nous perdîmes de la vitesse.

C'était magique !

PDV EDWARD.

-Et maintenant, nous allons accueillir Sylvie !

Je soufflai et avançais mouvant mes fesses et souriant, tout en faisant des pauses. Les flash m'éblouirent et je voyais des carrés bleu partout.

Je retournais en arrière tout en faisant mes poses et m'en allait. Cinq minutes de ma vie, cinq minutes de honte total !

Je sortis, félicités de ma famille et mes amis.

Nous partions direction Lorgie Aventure. Grimper sur les arbres, sauter et glisser sur un fil de fer à 10 m de haut.

Je souris. Depuis gamin j'adorai sa mais je n'étais jamais aller à celui de Lorgie, le meilleur, le plus grand !

PDV BELLA

La journée avait été longues et un petit karaoké faisait du bien. Je chantais avec mes amies et riait... Cette journée avait été fortes en émotion et superbe !

Dans cinq jours je me mariais et j'avais eu un enterrement de vie de jeune fille superbe ! Mes amies était les meilleurs !

Vivement demain pour voir mon fiancé et ma fille.

PDV EDWARD.

Quatre heure du matin... Je marchais tout en tombant presque... Pour boire, j'avais bu ! Mon débile de frère nous avait emmener dans un bar seulement hic, il y avait des jeux, des jeux avec alcool !

Mon père me lâchait sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel et je riais avec Jasper qui lui aussi avait bu un peu beaucoup.

Je fermai les yeux et pensais à ma fiancée et ma petite fille... Demain je les verrais.

**_Alors ?_**

**_Oui, nan ?_**

**_A bien tôt !_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Vanessa_**


	51. Petit message :D

**_Bonjour tout le monde... Alors merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !_**

**_Sachez que je suis toujours vivante (eh oui mDr) Nan mais euh cette semaine c'est période examens (eh oui je vie en Suisse... l'école se termine juste en début juillet.. -_-')  
_**

**_Alors cette semaine est assez dur... Jusqu'à Lundi, j'ai des inter... Mais après sa joue ! =D (AMEN ^^) Donc j'ai bien évidemment commencer le chapitre et j'ai bien détaillée les habits de nos mariées MAIS il n y a pas de lien comme certaine personne me l'ont demandé car tout viens de ma tête :D ahaha  
_**

**_Enfin bref tout sa pour dire que je me remettrai à écrire MARDI 29JUIN et que j'essaierai de poster au plus vite mais on parle du MARIAGE alors j'aimerais tout de même bien écrire et je ne veux pas me forcer.. Ecrire ne doit pas être une corvée pour moi... J'aime écrire et j'écris quand l'envie est là ! Mais ne ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'aime écrire et l'envie est souvent là :D  
_**

**_Bon je vous laisse, je doit retourner en cours... -_-' Quel chance vous avez d'être déjà en vacances... J'en rêve !_**

**_Bonne journée..._**

**_Bisous Bisous_**

**_Vanessa  
_**


	52. Chapter 49 : Le Mariage

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Dis-donc sa fait un moment ! Merci à toutes pour vos encouragement de mes examens et sachez que j'ai réussi ! **_

_**=D**_

_**L'écriture m'as beaucoup manquée et dés que j'ai pu, je m y suis mise et vous le verrez ! 25 PAGES WORLD ! Mon plus GRAND chapitre !**_

_**Je me suis vraiment mise à fond dans ce chapitre pour que sa soit émotions ou autres alors j'espère que vous allez aimer !**_

_**Un petit conseil, ECOUTEZ la musique que je vous donne, on se met vraiment BEAUCOUP PLUS dans le truc. **_

_**XD**_

_**Sachez que vous m'avez manqué ! Je suis contente de poster un chapitre ici xD Sa faisait un moment ! Merci à TOUTES pour vos magnifiques REVIEWS que JADORE ! Elle m'aide à avancer et là... Là c'est l'AVANT DERNIER chapitre de cette histoire, de mon premier bébé et... (oulà les larmes) sa fait bizarre... Enfin bon je veux que vous sachiez que le prochain chapitre est L'EPILOGUE et qu'il est TRES important à mes yeux, car je veux une fin... une bonne fin. **_

_**Vendredi je pars en vacances alors je PREND mon ordi avec moi et PROMI quand j'aurais le temps j'ECRIRAI ! Je ne vous oublis pas ! **_

_**D'ailleurs j'écris une nouvelle histoire... : Souviens-toi de notre amour. **_

_**Pour le moment, je ne connais que le titre alors... J'ai déjà écris un chapitre mais je vais développer le tout ! Donc non, je ne vous quitte pas ! Il y a encore L'enfant Cachée dont je suis entrin d'écrire la suite =D Mais là, je dois allez dodo car demain est mon dernier jour d'école et oui... Voilà voilà**_

_**Bisous Bisous**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Vanessa**_

_**Une rencontre passionnée**_

_**Chapitre 49**_

_**PDV BELLA**_

(The Dixie Cups - Going to the chapel of love)

On se croirait dans un film... Il ne manquerait plus que la chanson en fond et la caméra qui filme partie par partie.

Stéfanie, ma maquilleuse ben... elle me maquillait. Je n'avais pas de miroir devant moi, tout devait être surprise. Je stressai un peu.

Les yeux fermés je sentais le pinceau passer délicatement sur ma paupière. Puis je rouvris les yeux et Stéfanie me mit du crayon et du mascara. Le fond de teint déjà mis ainsi que le far à joue, il ne manquait plus que le rouge à lèvre et la robe. Enfin, si Josh terminait ma coupe.

Je sentais ses doigts s'acharner sur mes cheveux. Normalement, il était censé me faire une sorte de chignon tressé... Je devais avoir aussi deux ou trois mèches qui tomberaient sur mes épaules toute ondulés et il y aurait une frange mise de côté. On verra bien, mais c'est ce que j'avais choisi lors des essais.

Alice et Rose était en train de terminer ma robe... Et oui, il y a eu un petit soucis qui m'a fait vraiment paniquée ! Ma douce et gentille petite Emma était tombée sur ma robe et je suis tombée avec et nous avons entendu un léger petit craquement. Heureusement, il y avait juste un léger petit trou mais Alice arrangeait ça depuis maintenant 3 jours.

Rosaria et Carlisle étaient à l'église arrangeant les dernières petites choses tandis que mon père et Esmé étaient là où la fête aura lieu après le mariage. Ne me demandez pas où, je n'en sais rien. J'avais dit ce que je voulais et maintenant, je ne sais pas où cela se déroulerait. Pour le moment... Tout était surprise.

Cette nuit avait été assez dur plus que comme la tradition le demande, les futurs mariés ne dorment pas ensemble la veille du mariage alors j'avais dormis à l'étage au dessus de chez Rose et Emmet et Edward chez Alice et Jasper. Notre appartement nous était strictement interdis car il y avait une autre surprise. Seul nos parents et Emma avaient le droit d'y entrer.

-Et voilà ! S'exclama Stéfanie.

Je sursautais et ouvrit les yeux. Ah oui, pas de miroir.

Je souris et regardais ma maquilleuse.

-Vous êtes resplendissante Bella ! Dit-elle en me regardant.

Josh se mit à ses côtés et acquiesça.

-Bon boulot ! Dit-il à l'intention de ma maquilleuse.

Elle sourit et lui dit pareil.

-Merci... Soufflais-je émue.

Ils sourirent et me tendirent un mouchoir.

-Ne pleurez pas trop ma chère... Mon travail a été long mais heureusement, j'ai prix tout les produit qui tiennent même avec vos petites larmes.

Je souris et me levais. Ce fut à ce moment que Rosalie et Alice rentrèrent.

-On a term... !

Elle se stoppèrent quand elle me virent.

-Wahou ! S'exclamèrent-elles.

-Ca va ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Tu es magnifique Bella !

-Merci.

Elles sourirent et me tendirent un gros sac contenant ma robe.

-Va la mettre ! Sourit Rose.

Je pris le sac et hochai la tête tout en me dirigeant dans la chambre que j'avais occupé cette nuit chez Rosalie. Je sortis la robe du sac délicatement et encore une fois mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle est magnifique ! Comment... Comment une fille comme moi allait pouvoir mettre une robe si belle...

Je retirais ma robe de chambre et me retrouvais en sous-vêtements blanc et chocolat. Je pris la robe et délicatement l'enfilais. Rosalie entra avec Alice et m'aidèrent à la fermer. Elles me tendirent les chaussures à talons blanc et chocolat eux aussi.

Je me levais complètement et regardais mes futurs belles-soeurs.

Alice essuya une larme.

-Mon Dieu Bella tu es Superbe !

Je ne savais que dire... J'étais tellement... Stressée à l'idée de me voir dans le miroir.

Alice se mit derrière moi et me mis mon collier et mes boucles d'oreilles ainsi qu'un bracelet. Tout était assortis.

Je souris et montrais l'armoire du menton.

Rosalie ouvrit doucement et demanda.

-Prête ?

-Non... Mais vas-y !

Elle ris et ouvris entièrement l'armoire et le miroir se mit face à moi.

Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Oh seigneur, Marie, Jospeh...

Cette femme.. Ce... Ce n'est pas moi... Oh seigneur ! Je mis une main sur ma bouche et essayais de respirer normalement. Mes cheveux étaient bel et bien attachée en chignon tressée et j'avais désormais une frange de côté et il y avait bel et bien quatre mèches qui ondulait jusqu'à mon épaule. Mon maquillage était un mélange de blanc et de chocolat. Comme tout d'ailleurs. C'était la couleur qu'on avait choisis. Mes yeux étaient recouvert d'un far à paupière blanc sur ma paupière supérieur et un chocolat sur celle d'inférieur et au bout il y avait un mélange des deux. Le crayon brun chocolat faisait ressortir mes yeux et le mascara encore plus. Le fond de teint clair m'éclaircissait le visage et le far à joue améliorait encore plus tout en me donnant une bonne mine. Le rouge à lèvre simple, une couleur clair qu'on ne pouvait décrire...

Mon cou était décoré par le collier dorés qui ondulait dans tout les sens tout comme un fer travaillé pour former des fleurs. Des perles brunes étaient accrochées et à la gauche une fleur brune comme mon maquillage était mise sur le collier. Mon bracelet était pareil et mes boucles d'oreilles aussi sans la fleur.

Mais la robe... La robe c'était... Wahou !

J'avais un bustier à bretelles en soie je crois... Il était recouvert d'un tissu nommée organza si je me souviens bien. Ce tissu organza était d'un motif chocolat. J'avais un décolleté en soie blanche crème aussi mais de la soie différente... Plus rugueuse, plus sauvage. Il était aussi recouvert de cet organza chocolat et de perles dorées qui accordées avec mon collier. Il y avait aussi des fleurs tout comme le collier et le bracelet accrochée sur la robe. C'était magnifique ! Le reste de la robe était blanc crème... mais le tissu chocolat tombait presque jusqu'en bas mais d'un seul côté. Le côté droite quand à lui était recouvert d'un tissu transparent de couleur chocolat aussi (NA : Décidément xD) et au milieu on pouvait apercevoir le blanc. Une autre fleur était mise entre le bustier et le reste de la robe. La robe tombait au sol grande et large. Le bustier était collé à la peau mais après tout s'ouvrait vers le bas. C'était magnifique !

J'inspirais un grand coup. Je me trouvais belle... Moi Bella Swan, futur Cullen me trouvait belle...

Je me retournais vers mes fidèles meilleures amies et futur belles-soeurs.

-Je... Merci Alice ! Tu as fait un travail remarquable ! Je suis belle... Merci !

-Tu n'es pas belle ! Tu es M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E ! Et de rien ! Dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je la serrai et me reculais après.

-Merci Rose, les accessoires, la maquilleuse et le coiffeur que tu as choisis ont fait un travail remarquable grâce à toi ! Merci..

Elle souris et me pris à son tour dans ses bras.

Je fermai les yeux et pensai aux heures qui suivront. Bientôt, j'allais dire OUI à l'homme que j'aime !

Alors tout ce que j'ai vécue pendant cette semaine serait oublié, les épilations et cette souffrance, la manucure qui a durée des heures, les soins du visage... L'amélioration de la nutrition pour ne pas avoir de boutons le jour J, les massages pour me détendre tout sa... Tout ce que moi Bella n'aurait jamais fait, mais je l'ai fait, sera oublié car ce mariage, oui, ce mariage sera le plus beau jour de ma vie.

PDV EDWARD.

(Bright Eyes – First day of my life)

Je fermai ma chemise blanche et ajustais ma cravate de couleur blanche aussi mais un blanc différent un blanc crème... Mon costar de couleur chocolat, était décorée par le fameux mouchoir dans la poche de devant de même couleur que ma cravate.

On y était, c'était aujourd'hui... Le jour J.

Mon dieu ce que ma soeur ne m'avait pas fait subir ! Manucure pour homme, épilations des sourcils, le coiffeur qui m'avait redonné une bonne taille de cheveux, les soins du visage et nous y voilà enfin !

Mes cheveux comme à leur habitude étaient dans tout les sens mais Diego avait réussi à m'arranger sa avec un gel spécial. Dans quelques heures, je serai marié avec celle que j'aime et nous pourrons enfin mettre une photo dans le cadre vide qui reste à l'entrée... Notre mariage.

J'entendis des bruits de coup dans la porte puis vis Jazz et Emmet rentrer dans la pièce.

-Alors prêt chéri ? On va se marier, ne plus pouvoir aller avec des autres femmes.. Tu ne pourra tromper personne ! Dit Emmet.

-Em'... Je suis papa et un homme fidèle !

-M'ouais... Nan mais franchement, c'est la bonne !

-Je sais... Souris-je.

-On est fier de toi fils ! Maman est tellement heureuse.. Dit Jazz en imitant une mère qui pleure.

-Oui mon chéri... Tellement fière ! Dit Em en prenant Jazz dans ses bras.

-Regarde comme il a grandis notre petit garçon... Souffla Jasper en mettant sa tête contre le torse d'Em.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et retenais mon rire.

-Tellement... Souffla Emmet en posant sa tête sur la tête de Jazz.

-Ok les mec, vous m'inquiétez là !

Ils se mirent à rire et vinrent vers moi.

-Plus sérieusement, tu es prêt ? Demanda Jazz.

-Oui... Un peu de...

-Stress, déduit Emmet.

-Ouaip... Dis-je.

-Normal, tu vas marcher devant toute cette salle et passer devant tout le monde et tu vas épouser celle que tu aimes ! Dit Jack en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Jack ! S'exclamèrent Emmet et Jazz.

Eh oui, Jacob faisait maintenant partie un peu de la famille... C'était le meilleure ami de Bella, le père de la filleule à Bella, celui qui m'a sauvé de Tanya si on veut... et un ami maintenant de Jazz et Emmet ainsi que moi. Charlie avait eu un peu de peine mais Bella la rassuré lui disant que maintenant, elle était avec moi, qu'elle avait une fille magnifique et que jamais jamais elle n'irait avec Jack... Ce n'est que son ami, son meilleur ami et j'acceptai sa lentement mais sûrement...

-Oh viens chez Jazz petite frimousse ! Dit mon meilleur ami en prenant Leaticia.

-Elle est pas là Tanya ? Demanda mon frère.

Ah oui, Bella m'avait raconté sa.

-Hum... J'ai demandé à mon père de garder Leaticia pendant tout un week end et on est allé à LAS VEGAS Tanya et moi... On s'est mariés là-bas et cela fait une semaine maintenant... Je vais attendre encore quelques mois pour que le Juge ne trouve pas sa suspect et je demanderais le divorce et la garde de Leaticia. Tanya n'est jamais là ! Elle dis qu'elle est jeune, qu'elle veut sortir et... Enfin bref. Voilà, là elle n'est pas là, elle est à MIAMI avec Christiane, une de ces amie. Mais je ne sais pas si cette Christiane ne s'appelle pas plutôt Christian ! J'ai engagé un détective, sa mettra des points de mon côté pour la garde de Leaticia si elle me trompe.

Je souris, futé... Mais mon sourire ce fana, sa devait être dur, de se marier avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas, partager son lit, lui dire « je t'aime » etc... Mais au moins, on voyait qu'il tenait à sa fille et sur ce point, je le comprenais parfaitement.

J'allai vers lui et lui fis une accolade.

-Ca va aller... Chuchotais-je.

-Merci.. Dit-il.

Je me retournais et vis qu'apparemment Jazz s'amusait bien avec Leaticia. Alice n'est toujours pas enceinte... Mais bon, ils allaient mieux et j'en étais heureux. Ils avaient décidés de faire une pause, de profiter un peu de la vie et après, ils referaient des essais bébé.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Je sursautais et la porte s'ouvrit sur ma merveille.

-Papa !

-Hey princesse ! Dis-je en prenant ma fille dans mes bras.

-Tu lui manquais ! Dit mon père.

Je souris et regardais ma fille.

-Tu es belle princesse ! Dis-je en la regardant.

Elle portait une robe crème et une ceinture en soie distinguait le haut du bas. Elle était de couleur chocolat comme ses petites chaussures. Ses cheveux bruns qui ondulait un peu dans tout les sens sentait bon le bébé et j'adorais cet odeur. Alice lui avait mis un sert-tête de couleur blanc. Elle était magnifique ma fille ! Belle comme sa maman et ses yeux verts étaient magnifiques aussi ! Ah mon bébé...

-Je t'aime Emma... Dis-je en lui faisant un bisous.

-Ma !

Ah le fameux « Ma » sa voulait dire « Emma »... Mais bon, on était fier de notre fille Bella et moi. Très fière !

Je fermai les yeux tout en serrant ma fille contre moi... Une heure, il ne restait qu'une heure.

PDV BELLA

Je ne respirais plus... J'étais dans l'église... Habillée, maquillée et stressée.

-Edward est la bonne personne, je le sais, j'en suis sûr mais... Maman pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Dis-je en m'asseyant.

J'entendis une porte se fermer et je regardais mon père souriant.

-Elle est là... J'en suis sûr ma chérie.

Il s'approcha de moi et je vis ses yeux briller.

Je souris et il pris mes mains dans les siennes.

-Edward est la bonne personne, il a su t'offrir un bonheur que personne d'autres est arrivé à t'offir. Il t'a rendu joyeuse et magnifique. Il t'a fait un enfant et maintenant il va t'épouser. Il t'aime, te respecte et je sais que c'est le bon, c'est lui ma chérie... Ne panique pas... Tu es magnifique... La plus belle de toute et tu vas épouser un homme bon.

Je souris et retirais mes mains pour me ventiler les yeux.

Ne coules pas, ne coules pas...

Mon père rigola et vint me faire un baiser sur le front.

-Merci... Soufflais-je en souriant.

-De rien chérie...Tu es prête ? Demandas-t-il.

Je hochai la tête souriante.

Il me prit par le bras et la porte s'ouvrit sur Rose, Alice et Florence mes demoiselles d'honneur.

Elles me sourirent et je fermai mes yeux et inspirai un grand coup. C'était le moment, celui ou j'allais passer devant tout ces gens et rejoindre l'homme que j'aime, lui dire oui et l'embrasser.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce et nous allâmes dans le couloir. Mon ventre se tordait tellement le stress était là. Emma était là, ma merveille. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui donnait un bisous. Elle était avec Emeline, Angela et Christelle pour lancer les fleurs. Elles allait l'aider à marcher parce que à huit mois, ma belle n'y arrivait pas encore et c'était tout à fait normal. Elle arrivait très bien à faire deux trois pas tenus par quelqu'un mais c'était tout. Elle me regarda avec ses petites dents qui était sortis il y a peu de temps et je lui donnai un autre bisous avant de la redonner à mes amies.

J'inspirai un grand coup et la musique débuta. C'était le moment.

_(Beyoncé – Ave Maria)_

J'entendis les gens se lever et j'arrivais enfin au centre de l'entrée. Je levai les yeux et fus surpris du monde qu'il y avait mais ce fut peu de temps avant que je ne vois l'homme de ma vie, là-bas, souriant, m'attendant. Ma gorge se noua tant l'émotion était forte. Mon père me serra un peu le bras et me rassura d'un simple regard. Un regard tendre...

_She was lost in so many different ways / Elle était perdue dans tant de directions différentes_

_Out in the darkness with no guide / dehors dans l'obscurité sans guide_

_I know the cost of a losing hand / Je connais le prix d'un jeu perdant_

_Never for the grace of God oh I /jamais pour la grâce de dieu oh je..._

J'avançais au rythme de la chanson, tout en souriant. Les flash arrivaient mais je n'y faisait pas attention.

_I found heaven on earth / J'ai trouvé le paradis sur terre_

_You are my last, my first / Tu es mon dernier, mon premier_

_And the I hear this voice inside / Et puis j'entends cette vois intérieure_

_Ave Maria / Ave Maria_

Je vis la famille proche me sourire et me regarder tendrement. Jasper me fit un clin d'oeil et Emmet me lança un sourire magnifique tout comme leurs conjointes. Je marchais lentement tenant le bras de mon père et arrivais bientôt vers lui... Celui qui faisait battre mon coeur... Qui m'aimait et que j'aimais.

Il était moi et j'étais lui... On se complétait et je l'aimais plus que tout au monde... Il m'a offert tant de chose que jamais je n'aurais osée espérer et il était là toujours... Il avait toujours été là...

I've been alone / J'ai été si seule

When I'm surrounded by friends / quand je suis entourées de mes amis

How could the silence be so loud / comment le silence peut-il être si fort

But I still go home knowing that I've got you / mais je rentre toujours à la maison en sachant que je t'ai

There's only us when the lights go down / qu'il n y a que nous quand les lumières s'éteignent

Ma vue était cachée par mes larmes et je me les ai essuyées de suite. Je vis qu'il souriait mais que lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'aime... Mimais-je de ma bouche.

Il sourit de plus belle et mima un « Moi aussi » comme autrefois... Dans ce bateau. Notre rencontre, une rencontre passionnée.

Mon père s'arrêta là, j'y étais... Vraiment. Edward me sourit et mon père posa ma main dans celle d'Edward.

-Prends soin d'elle...

-Toujours... Promit-il.

Mon père sourit et allai s'asseoir non sans essuyer son oeil brillant.

You are my eaven on earth / Tu es mon paradis sur terre

You are my hunger, my thirst / Tu es ma faim, ma soif

I always hear this voice inside / J'entends toujours cette voix intérieure

Saying Ave Maria / Qui dit Ave Maria.

Moi, je montais les marches tout en laissant la chanson terminer le dernier couplet de la chanson que nous avions choisis. Mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, je lui faisait comprendre que ses paroles étaient vraies et sincères. Il est mon paradis sur terre... Oh oui, il l'est !

_Sometimes love can come and pass you by / Parfois l'amour peut arriver et passer à côté de toi_

_While you're busy making plans / pendant que tu es occupé à faire des plans_

_Suddenly hit you and then you realize / soudainement il te frappe et puis tu réalises_

_It's out of your hands, baby you got to understand / qu'il est hors de ta portée, bébé il faut que tu comprennes_

You are my eaven on earth / Tu es mon paradis sur terre

You are my hunger, my thirst / Tu es ma faim, ma soif

I always hear this voice inside / J'entends toujours cette voix intérieure

_Ave Maria_

_Ave Maria_

_Ave Maria_

La chanson se termina et je tenais les mains de mon futur épou_x. _Je regardais nos mains liées puis montait mes yeux vers lui. Il m'offrit le plus magnifique des sourires.

Le prêtre fit signe aux gens de s'asseoir et commenças à parler.

-Mes bien-aimés, vous voici réunis devant Dieu et cette assemblée, afin d'unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens bénis du mariage...

Je soufflai tout en essuyant mes yeux en souriant. Mon ventre était serré, je stressai, tant de gens nous regardait mais ça je m'en foutais ! J'allais épouser Edward.

Le prêtre continua de parler, mais je n'y faisais pas attention, mes yeux était ancrés dans ceux de mon homme, mon futur époux.

PDV EDWARD

(Christina Aguilera – Beautiful)

Le prêtre continuait de parler et je n'écoutais que d'une oreille bien trop occupé à fixer sur la déesse devant moi, la femme de ma vie, la clé de mon coeur, celle que j'aime.

-... qu'il parle maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Je regardais nos invités et me mis à rire en entendant Emma dire : « Maman ! Papa ! » Tout le monde ria dans la salle et ma femme secoua la tête en riant.

-Tu ne veux pas que ta maman et ton papa se marient, jeune fille ? Demanda le prêtre.

-Papa ! Maman ! Redit-elle.

Je souris et dit.

-Ca va princesse... Maman et papa ils vont se marier tu es d'accord ?

Elle sourit et tapa dans ses mains.

Je ris et le prêtre aussi.

-Je crois qu'elle est d'accord donc...

Ma mère croisa mon regard et je vis tant d'amour dans ses yeux. Je savais qu'elle était heureuse pour nous. Ses enfants devenaient grand et se mariaient et cela lui procurait une joie immense. Elle me sourit et essuya ses yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

Je lui rendis son sourire et me retournai vers ma futur femme et serrai nos mains.

-... Les futurs mariés vont maintenant échanger leurs voeux... Edward ?

Je hochai la tête et inspirai un grand coup.

Bella pleurait déjà tout comme moi, j'étais si ému.

-Hum... Alors... Putain c'est dur ! Dis-je en souriant et m'ahérant.

Tout le monde ris et moi j'essayais de me reprendre.

-Bella... Une année... Une année merveilleuse mon amour. Je... Ce jour, le jour ou j'ai croisé tes yeux chocolats sur ce bateau, le jour ou tu était au sol pleurant, le jour où tu es tombée sur moi, le jour où nous avons pris un café, le jour où j'ai dormi dans la même pièce que toi en te provoquant... Tu as fais pareil enfin bref ! Ce jour où je t'ai rencontré, ce fut la plus belle rencontre que j'ai eu mon amour. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je t'aime, toi, je t'aime Bella Swan et je remercie ta mère et ton père d'avoir crée une fille comme toi, tu es celle qui fait battre mon coeur, la seul qui a su m'aimer vraiment, sincèrement... Te rappelles-tu le jour où nous sommes partis de Venise, je me suis retourné vers George et lui ai dit quelque chose.

Bella me regarda l'air intrigué en souriant.

-Je lui ai dit... « George, cette fille, c'est la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus tendre... c'est celle que j'aime et la prochaine fois j'espère revenir avec elle accompagné de deux bagues en or sur nos doigts... » Et sa va se réaliser, tu vas... tu vas devenir ma femme et j'en suis le plus fière ! Tu m'as offert cette petite fille, notre bébé, un mélange de toi et moi, un mélange de notre amour. Emma... Je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissant. Je t'aime Isabella... Je t'aime de tout mon coeur... Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Terminais-je.

J'essuyais rapidement mes yeux et Bella retint un sanglot. Je lui serrai les mains.

Je sentis ses mains tremblées dans les miennes et je la regardai pour la rassurée. Elle me sourit et souffla.

-Mlle Swan... Demanda le prêtre.

Bella me regarda et sa bouche bougea mais aucun son ne sortit.

Je l'entendis rire nerveusement et inspirer un grand coup.

-Je... Je suis... Oh seigneur... Je.. Essaya-t-elle mais sa voix montait dans les aigues pour devenir des sanglots de joie j'espère...

Elle sourit.

-Je ne vais pas réussir à parler... Je vais y aller rapidos... Sourit-elle.

Les gens rirent.

-Edward... Chaque matin quand je me réveille dans tes bras, chaque soir où tu me serres contre toi, chaque jour où tu m'offres ton amour... Je... Je suis tellement heureuse ! Je t'aime et... A mes yeux, tu es le meilleur, j'ai jamais aimé ainsi et...

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle les essuya.

-Ta personnalité fait battre mon coeur, ton corps me fait vibrer, tes yeux me rendent heureuse, tes sourires me font rougir... Je t'aime et je t'aime toi, Edward Anthony Cullen, celui qui a réussit à prendre mon coeur... Tu es le meilleur père au monde pour notre fille, tu as réussi à faire de moi une mère et je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissante, je veux t'épouser, je t'aime ! Tu es l'homme de ma vie et aujourd'hui je suis la femme la plus heureuse en te prenant comme époux pour toujours et en t'annonçant une nouvelle magique, un nouveau cadeau... Continuas-t-elle.

Un cadeau ?

(All Yours -Metric)

-Je... Tu vas être papa Edward, je suis enceinte ! Sourit-elle.

Les gens firent des « Oh mon dieu » des sifflements, des « Bella ! » des « Félicitations ! »...

Le prêtre sourit et moi je restai sans voix.

Quoi ? Un bébé...

Bella souriait et mettait sa main sur son ventre.

Oh mon dieu !

-Un bébé... Dis-je.

-Un bébé... répéta-t-elle.

-Oh mon dieu Bella ! Un bébé ! Dis-je en la soulevant et la tournoyant.

-Un bébé ! Cria-t-elle en riant.

Je rigolai de joie et la reposai. Je m'approchais de son visage.

-Un bébé... soufflais-je.

Elle sourit et caressa ma joue.

Je retournais mon visage vers le prêtre et hochai la tête avant de dire:

-Moi Edward Anthony Cullen déclare te prendre, toi Isabella Marie Swan pour épouse légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

Bella sourit et dit;

-Moi Isabella Marie Swan déclare te prendre, toi Edward Anthony Cullen pour époux légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

Le prête sourit et me tendit les papiers que je signai en vitesse tout comme ma Bella. Ma femme...

-Eh bien, Edward Anthony Cullen et Isabella Marie Cullen je vous déclare au nom de dieu Maris et Femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Je souris de toutes mes dents et l'embrassais.

Les gens se levèrent et les applaudissement tout comme les sifflements rettentires.

Ma femme, un bébé...

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Dis-je.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour... Oh oui, je t'aime ! Sourit-elle.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau et la reposai caressant son ventre.

Je pris sa main et tout les invités coururent dehors.

Nous remerciâmes le prêtre et courûmes dehors.

Bella souleva sa robe et courut dehors me tenant la main. Les gens criaient,, sifflaient et nous lançaient du riz, des pétales de fleurs... La total.

Nous restions un moment et nous nous embrassions. Les photos se succédèrent et je regardais ma femme, Emma, son ventre... Un nouveau bébé...

PDV BELLA

Rayonnante, je remerciais les invités qui nous remercier. J'avais appris ma grossesse il y a trois jours et.. Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse que voir mon mari si heureux à cette nouvelle. Un nouveau bébé... J'allai encore être maman et j'étais tellement heureuse.

-Bella...

Je regardais mon père qui souriait comme un idiot.

-Papa... Souris-je.

Il me serra dans ses bras et me félicita.

-Encore grand-papa... Sourit-il.

-Eh oui... Ris-je.

Il me fit un baiser sur le front et prit Emma dans ses bras.

-Je suis si fière de toi ma chérie... Tu as tellement grandie et tu me rend de plus en plus heureux... Tu m'as donné une petite fille... Dit-il en regardant Emma puis il se retourna vers moi et mis sa main sur mon ventre.

-Et tu vas m'offrir un autre petit enfant... Je t'aime Isabella... Tu es ma fierté.

Je souris et une larme roula sur ma joue.

-Merci... Je t'aime aussi papa... Dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

-BELLA ! Crièrent des voix bien trop connus.

Mes meilleures amies et belles-soeurs me sautèrent dessus.

Je riais aux éclats avec elles et les serrait dans mes bras.

Juste après, ce fut Jasper et Emmet qui arrivèrent.

-Alors belle-soeur... Encore un bébé pour parrain Emmet cette fois-ci.

-Promis, souris-je.

Ils me serrèrent dans leur bras et dirent.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Cullen...

Eh oui, maintenant mon nom était Cullen et j'en étais très fière.

Je souris et puis pleins de personnes vinrent, les parents, cousins, cousines... et puis là, Jacob.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis très heureux pour toi, tu le mérites.

Je souris et le serrai fort contre moi.

-Merci !

Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux et je l'embrassai à nouveau. Ma langue alla caresser la sienne et nos gémissements se firent entendre dans la limousine. Je suis mariée ! Mariée !

Je me reculai un peu et encrai mes yeux dans les siens.

-Je t'aime... Dis-je en caressant sa joue.

-Je t'aime Bella... Merci pour tout, pour ton amour, pour Emma et pour le bébé... Dit-il.

Je souris et le serrai dans mes bras.

La limousine se gara devant un magnifique château de pierre couleur sable et derrière se trouvait une énorme prairie remplis de couleurs et à la gauche la mer... C'était une propriété privé... Un ami de Esmée... Encore merci Esmée, c'était juste splendide !

La portière s'ouvrit et je sortais à l'aide du chauffeur et restait là, à regarder. Magnifique était le seul mot qui me venait... C'était le parfait endroit pour faire nos photos. Un endroit magique.

Je sentis une main dans la mienne et je retournais mes yeux vers mon mari.

Mon mari...

Je souriais et l'embrassai rapidement quand un flash arriva.

-Première photo faite ! S'écria Johny, notre photographe.

Je ris avec Edward. J'étais d'une humeur magique. Vraiment...

-On y va les enfants... Vous aurez un album de mariage magnifique, je vous le promet !

Il nous emmena vers le château au début et nous demanda quelques pauses.

Je soulevai ma robe et me dirigeai vers le château. Là-bas, il nous demanda de se prendre dans les bras, de s'embrasser. Un moment j'ai du m'appuyer sur le mur et le regarder et Edward devait me regarder aussi. Nous avions fait aussi des photos dans le balcon du haut et le vent rendait cet instant encore plus merveilleux.

Les photos se succédèrent que ça soit dans la praire, au château ou à la mer.

PDV JASPER

-Un, deux, trois... dis-je en testant le micro.

Je regardais la salle devant moi qui était vraiment bien foutus. Les parents avaient fait un superbe boulot. Une centaine de table rondes était éparpillées sur cette terrasse énorme qui donnait devant la mer. Il y avait aussi une grande place pour danser sur la terrasse ou sur le sable. Des centaines de rubans blanc et chocolat était installés pour décorer comme les lumières sur la mer et le sable... Le tout suspendu avec un fil transparent. Les tables étaient recouvertes d'une nappe blanche et les noms des invités était imprimé sur une photo du couple d'aujourd'hui. Putain ils sont mariés...

J'inspirai un grand coup et regardait ma petite femme en train de manger un petit croissant au jambon. Je souris et dit à l'aide du micro.

-Bonjour, tout le monde... Aujourd'hui, mon meilleur ami s'est marié et aujourd'hui c'est sa fête ! Alors je compte sur vous pour bien y participer.

Tout le monde dit son « d'accord » d'une façon différente. Sifflements, cris, applaudissement... La totale et j'aimais sa ! Maintenant, je devais m'entraîner.

Je cherchai Emmet dans la salle et le vit dévaliser les petits plats. Je pris le micro et dit.

-Emmet ! Laisse un peu pour les autres et ramène toi, on doit répéter ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me regarda en mettant un canapé au saumon dans sa bouche.

-J'arrive... Dit-il.

Je secouai la tête et descendis.

Une heure plus tard, les mariés arrivèrent sous des applaudissements, des flashs et de grands sourires. Bella était rayonnante. C'était vraiment une fille bien et Edward la méritait amplement.

-Ca va mon coeur ? Demanda la douce voix de mes rêves.

Je me retournais et serrai Alice contre moi.

-Bien et toi mon coeur ?

-Bien ! Fatiguée mais bien ! Sourit-elle.

Eh oui, ma petite femme ne dormait pas beaucoup ses derniers jours... Avec la robe de Bella et le reste enfin bref. Ce soir je lui ferai vivre une nuit de rêve et elle pourra dormir jusqu'au lendemain soir si elle le veut.

Je reculais légèrement pour regarder ses yeux d'un vert magnifique et l'embrassai.

Les heures passèrent, et nous avions manger comme des rois. Tellement de choses que je ne pourrai me souvenir sauf peut-être ce tiramisu aux oranges... Somptueux !

Maintenant, c'était l'heure de la première danse... L'ouverture du bal sur une danse suave et douce.

PDV BELLA

Je m'avançais avec mon mari en main tout en stressant... J'allai faire l'ouverture du bal avec lui devant tout le monde. Petit bémol, cette ouverture n'était pas comme tout les autres, elle nous avait pris plus de temps à apprendre. Beaucoup plus... Surtout pour moi, maladroite.

Edward s'approcha de moi et encra ses yeux en moi.

-Prête ? Souffla-t-il.

-Oui.. Dis-je en souriant.

J'inspirai un grand coup et la musique débuta. Une musique spécial...

_(N.A : La musique est spécial, euh vous comprendrez mais il faut que vous l'écoutiez, c'est moi qui l'es faite et je l'ai mise sur youtube, voilà le lien n'oubliez pas d'enlever les parenthèses. **http(:)/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=wipbsj8k9U4**)_

Je souriait et la lumière de la terrasse baissa légèrement. Je mis mes mains au tour du cou à Edward et suivait le mouvement, tout en le regardant.

Je souriais intérieurement pensant à ce qui allait se passer.

-Je t'aime... Dit-il.

-Je t'aime... Dis-je.

PDV EMMET

Mon p'tit frère dansait avec sa petite femme sur Whitney Youston... Très romantique. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Ils étaient mariés et j'étais très heureux qu'Edward est trouvé chaussure à son pied comme le dirait Rose... C'était le moment et en plus de sa, Bella est encore enceinte.

Je pris quelques photos comme tout le monde d'ailleurs et écoutait la voix de la chanteuse s'élever un peu. Et dire qu'après j'allais faire sa... Edward allait nous tuer mais aucun problème ! Je souriais et continuais de regarder. Rosalie vint se loger dans mes bras accompagnée de la poussette avec mes deux bonhomes. Ma famille à moi.

J'allais m'asseoir mais fut surpris d'entendre la chanson changer et voir mon frère et oh seigneur Bella danser sur John Travolat.

Ils se regardèrent et puis firent un pas en avant et après se secouèren en avançant reculant et Bella pris la main d'Edward pour tourner et ils se balançèrent de côté coller ensemble. La chanson rechangea sur une que je ne connaissais pas vraiment et Bella se déhancha vraiment beaucoup sur mon frère.

La chanson changea encore et tomba sur les Back Eyed Peas. Là je fut mort de rire comme tout la salle. Ils faisaient les robots ! La chanson rechangea et Bella fis des gestes avec ses mains et Edward tournait sur ses pieds.

Puis la chanson rechangea et là je ris encore une fois. Edward allait vers Bella lui tapotait l'épaule et disait en même temps que la chanson en se touchant le torse « You can't touch this »puis, il refit la même chose mais en se touchant l'entre jambes.

Bella se retourna et la chanson changea elle fis un geste de la main poussa mon frère et avançai alors que lui reculai et il dansait en même temps. Bella imitait Pink crier et j'étais mort de rire. Puis la changea retourna vers Muse cette fois et il claquèrent des doigts et mouvait leur épaules en se tournant au tour.

La chanson qui comme d'habitude changea se mit sur Umbrella de The Baseballs et là ils était encore une fois vraiment à fond dedans. Edward croisait des jambes et faisait tournoyer Bella comme à l'époque. Il la balançait en arrière et la ramenait contre lui. Puis la chanson du tout début repris d'où elle s'était arrêté et donc ils continuèrent leur slow sous les rires des gens.

Ben dis donc...

La chanson prit fin sous un baiser tendre et tout le monde applaudie. Bravo les mariés!

PDV ALICE

(Pixie Lott – Rolling Stone)

-Oh ma chanson ! Criais-je en tirant Bella avec moi.

-Alice...

-Chut et danse ! Dis-je en allant au centre.

Le refrain arriva et je bougeai dans tout les sens attirant Bella avec moi.

-Rolling Stone ! Criais-je.

Rosalie, Kaziwa, Christelle, Angela, Florence et Emeline coururent vers nous et nous faisions les même pas en chantant.

-Rolling Stone ! Rolling Stone ! Rolling Stone ! Rolling Stone ! Oh Rolling Stone !

-Na na na na ! Dis-je.

-Na na na na ! Crièrent-elles.

-Na na-na ! Répétais-je.

-Na na-na ! Répondirent-elles.

-...

Les « na-na-na » se terminèrent et Rosalie s'offrit un petit kiff en chantant en solo.

-But there's one thing That you should know about me hey !

La chanson prit fin et nous tombâmes toute à terre morte de rire.

PDV JASPER

La soirée se déroulait merveilleusement bien. Les jeux et les chansons étaient très bien choisi mais maintenant c'était le moment !

Je montais sur l'estrade et pris le micro.

-Bonsoir... Dis-je.

Tout le monde me regarda et Edward aussi.

Bien...

-J'ai passé une superbe soirée et avant de montré le fameux diaporama du couple à leur jeune âge; j'aimerais vous montrer ce que Edward, moi et Emmet avions fait une année... Une année ou toutes nos copines nous avait quitté... Une année de fac.

-Oh nan Jazz ! Cria Edward.

-Eh si vieux ! Le micro t'attends !

Il me regarda et je souris de toute mes dents.

-Mesdames et Mesieus, je vous présente « Thanks for the memories by The Team : Break Heart ! » Je sais, je sais... No comment ! _(N.A : Je ne vole rien ! C'est une fiction et nous savons toutes que Thanks for the memories est du groupe : Fall Out Bo_y )

Je me mis avec ma guitare derrière un des micros tout comme Emmett et Edward alla devant le micro avec une guitare lui aussi. Nous avions déjà une orchestre alors deux du groupe s'occupait de la batterie et du violon.

-Je vais te tuer Jazz... Dit mon meilleur pote.

-Mais non ! Ris-je.

Il secoua la tête et se rapprocha du micro. Ses mains allèrent au tour de son micro tel un chanteur de rock et la chanson débuta.

_-I'm gonna make you bend and break / Je vais te faire te pencher et te briser_Commença Edward.

_(It sends you to me without wait) / (Ca l'envoie de toi à moi sans attendre) _Dis-je en caressant les cordes de ma guitare.

_**Edward :**_ Say a prayer but let the good times roll / Dis une prière mais laisse les bons moments se dérouler

_**Tous :**_ In case God doesn't show / Au cas ou Dieu ne les montres pas

_**Jasper et Em' :**_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll) / (Laisse les bons moments se dérouler, laisse es bons moments se dérouler)

_**Edward :**_And I want these words to make things right / Et je veux que ces mots fassent bien les chosent.

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life / Mais ce sont les injustices qui donnes la aux mots._

_**Jasper : **_"Who does he think he is?" Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ?

_**Emmett :**_ If that's the worst you got / Si c'est le pire que tu aies

_**Edward**_ : Better put your fingers back to the keys / Tu ferais mieux de mettre à nouveaux tes doigts dans les clés

_**Tous : **_- One night and one more time / Une nuit et une fois de plus

_Thanks for the memories / Merci pour les souvenirs_

_even though they weren't so great / Même si ils n'étais pas si grandioses_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter" / Il a le même goût que toi mais en plus agréable_

_One night, yeah, and one more time / Une nuit et une fois de plus_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories / Merci pour les souvenirs, merci pour les souvenirs_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter" / Il, il a le même goût que toi mais en plus agréable_

_**Edward et Jazz **_: Been looking forward to the future / Regardant vers le futur avec intérêt

_**Emmet **_:But my eyesight is going bad / Mais ma vue devient mauvaise

_And this crystal ball / Et cette boule de cristal_

_**Jasper : **_It's always cloudy except for (except for) / C'est toujours trouble à part

_When you look into the past (look into the past) / Quand tu regardes dans le passé (regarde dans le passé)_

_**Edward et Emmett **_: One night stand (one night stand off) Une nuit reste... ( une nuit reste au loin)

_-..._

_**Tous : **_- One night and one more time / Une nuit et une fois de plus

_Thanks for the memories / Merci pour les souvenirs_

_even though they weren't so great / Même si ils n'étais pas si grandioses_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter" / Il a le même goût que toi mais en plus agréable_

_One night, yeah, and one more time / Une nuit et une fois de plus_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories / Merci pour les souvenirs, merci pour les souvenirs_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter" / Il, il a le même goût que toi mais en plus agréable_ Terminâmes en arrêtant tout.

La salle se remplit d'applaudissement et Edward souriait. C'est vrai qu'a cette époque on était un peu... Je ne saurai l'expliquer.

PDV EDWARD

Oh mon dieu sa faisait si longtemps... Marine m'avait brisé le coeur cette année... J'avais cru l'aimé mais à cet époque j'étais bien trop naïf, naïf au point d'en faire une chanson.

Je redescendais de l'estrade en allant prendre mon frère et mon meilleur ami dans les bras avant. Pour finir j'avais aimé !

Je courus vers ma femme et souris en voyant son sourire éblouissant. Elle se leva et je la fit tournoyer avant de l'embrasser.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais une rock star monsieur Cullen ! Dit-elle.

-Eh oui... Et madame Cullen est ma plus grande fan !

-Ta plus grande ! Sourit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Je l'aime !

Je l'amenais sur la piste de danse mais pas celle de la terrasse, non un peu plus romantique même si la chanson n'étais pas douce je préférai aller sur le sable.

Je la soulevais dans mes bras et elle jeta ses chaussures à l'aide de deux petites secousses de jambes. Je courus dans le sable et me mit à tourner avec elle sur la chanson de MUSE – Love is Forever.

Je la posai à terre et la fis tourner à l'aide de mes bras. Je la ramenais vers moi et la balançai comme avant tout en riant. Des phrases de cette chanson sonnait tellement juste en moi.

_Then we told each other / Puis nous nous sommes dit_

_With no trace of fear that... / Sans une trace de peur que_

_Our love would be forever / Notre amour sera pour toujours_

_And if we die / Et si nous mourrons_

_We die together / nous mourrons ensemble_

_And lie, I said never / Et le mensonge je ne le dis jamais_

_'Cause our love would be forever / Car notre amour sera pour toujours_

Ces paroles étaient totalement vraies ! Notre amour sera pour toujours et si elle meurt, je mourrais avec elle. Et de plus, aucun mensonge ne sera dit, car notre amour est tellement plus fort, notre amour est là pour toujours.

La chanson se termina et je fis tomber Bella en arrière dans mes bras. Nos visages était proches et cela me fit remémorer tous nos moments passés ensemble. Notre rencontre, notre premier baiser, notre première danse, notre première fois, notre premier chant, notre première dispute, nos moments passés ensemble... Notre première échographie d'Emma... L'accouchement, le bébé, le mariage.

Tant de chose.

-Je t'aime tellement Isabella Marie Cullen.

Elle sourit et de sa main alla caresser ma joue.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward Anthony Cullen. Dit-elle en ancrant ses yeux en moi.

J'allais l'embrasser pour partir dans un autre monde. Un monde où autrefois mes rêves devaient être réalisé mais désormais, ce monde était remplis de rêves accomplit.

PDV BELLA

Les invités commençaient à s'en aller. Il était 04h55 et la soirée avait été superbe. J'avais adoré ! C'était officielle, je suis mariée et désormais mon nom était Cullen et j'en étais très fière.

Je saluai Sébastien, un vieil ami des Cullen qui semblait bourré. Je souris à sa conversation qui donnait un grand n'importe quoi et m'en allai vers Edward.

J'appuyais mon dos contre le torse de mon mari et pensai à ma fille qui était partie 3 heures plus tôt avec Rosalie et les deux bonhommes. Eh oui les pauvres. Encore heureux que Rosalie soit là... Elle avait choisis de partir pour les petits mais aussi parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Le saumon surement... Rosalie en raffolait mais son estomac pas trop.

Je sentis des lèvres douces et chaudes rentrer en contact avec ma tempe et je soupirai d'aise.

-Merci... Soufflais-je.

-Merci à toi mon amour, répondit-il.

Je me redressai et embrassai rapidement Edward avant de le quitter pour aller au petit coin. Cinq minutes plus tard, je revenais à la terrasse et ne vis personne. Tout était nuit, les lumières étaient éteintes, aucun bruits.

-Edward ? Demandais-je.

Personne...

Je soulevais légèrement ma robe et essayais d'avancer sans m'entrechoquer contre une table où je ne sais quoi.

(Jack Jonhson - Angel)

C'est là que j'entendis des accords sur une guitare, puis une lumière éclaira une chaise au centre de l'estrade. Une chaise ou était assis mon mari. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent en moi et sa voix s'ajouta au magnifique son produit par sa guitare.

Dès les premières phrases, je fondai déjà. Je m'étais assise sur une chaise derrière moi sans arrêter de le regarder et d'écouter sa magnifique voix.

(N.A : Je traduis direct, la chanson est en anglais mais si vous l'écoutez, il vous suffit de lire en même temps la traduction pour comprendre ^^)

_Je possèdes un ange_

_Elle n'a pas d'ailes_

_Elle porte un coeur qui pourrait faire fondre le mien_

_Elle affiche un sourire qui pourrait me donner envie de chanter_

_Elle m'offre des cadeaux_

_Seulement par sa présence_

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je continuais de le regarder. Il ne me lachait pas du regard.

_Elle me donne tout ce que je pourrais souhaiter_

_Elle m'embrasse sur les lèvres en rentrant à la maison_

_Elle peut faire des anges_

_Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux_

Emma et le bébé...

_Tu dois être attentif quand tu reçois de l'amour_

_Parce que les anges continuerons à se multiplier_

_Tu es si occupée à changer le monde_

_Juste un sourire peut changer le mien_

_Nous partageons la même âme_

La même âme mon amour...

_Oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Nous partageons la même âme_

_Oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Nous partageons la même âme_

_Oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Mm mm mm mmmm_

Je retins difficilement un sanglot et me levai et courut vers lui. Il se leva et m'attrapa dans ses bras. Un moment à nous, un moment ancré dans notre mémoire.

Je me reculai et l'embrassai tendrement. Au bout d'un moment, il se recula et me regarda. A l'aide de ses doigts, il essuya mes joues et ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou, sur mon oreille et un merveilleux frisson me parcourut.

Il me souleva dans ses bras et m'emmena avec lui sous ce ciel étoilé, sur ce sable tiède. Je l'embrassai encore et encore et il caressa mon bras lentement.

-Je t'aime... Soufflas-t-il sur mon oreille.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieur en jetant ma tête en arrière.

Sa voix...

J'entendis la fermeture de ma robe s'ouvrir. Il passa ses doigts sur ma peau et je réagis de suite.

Son touché...

Ses mains descendirent sur mon corps tout en enlevant ma robe. Mes mains allèrent s'accrocher à sa chevelure.

Ses cheveux...

Ma respiration irrégulière se faisait entendre dans le silence du levé de soleil. Mes doigts allèrent à la recherche de ses lèvres et mon visage s'en approcha pour l'embrasser encore...

Ses lèvres...

Mes mains allèrent enlever sa veste puis, elles allèrent déboutonner, un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche. Mes doigts allèrent à l'encontre de ses abdos musclés que j'aimais tant...

Son corps...

Il me poussa légèrement sur le sol et se mit sur moi. Il retira sa chemise entièrement et sa bouche vint titiller mes seins nus. Une sensation merveilleuse envahie mon corps mais surtout mon entrejambe qui s'humidifiait à chaque contact contre mon mari.

-Oh... Dis-je en plantant mes ongles dans le sable tant la sensation était grande.

Sa langue descendit de plus en plus bas et lentement, il retira le bas de ma robe. J'étais en sous-vêtements devant lui. Il ancra ses yeux en moi et remonta vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Je me retournais et me trouvai désormais au dessus et mes mains allèrent détacher la ceinture qui emprisonnai mon époux.

Je fis descendre son pantalon et son boxer en même temps. Je jetai ses vêtements derrière moi et avec ma bouche remontait vers lui. Je passai ma langue sur sa longueur puis sur son torse et enfin ses lèvres.

Il se mit à gémir puis, il emprisonna mes lèvres et me retourna encore une fois. Je sentais son érection contre moi et j'en frissonnai déjà.

Ses doigts passèrent sous mon string et je cambrai mon corps.

-Oh oui... Soufflais-je.

Je repris sa main, car il voulait continuer mais moi j'en pouvais plus... J'avais besoin de lui, maintenant.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau et tout les sous-vêtements qui restaient volèrent sur le sable.

Edward était au dessus de mon corps et il déposa quelques baisers sur mon ventre... Le bébé.

Il remonta vers moi et ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour et d'un geste doux et tendre il me pénétra. Mon corps appréciant la sensation frissonna et se cambra. Mes mains allèrent derrière son dos et je m'accrochais tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Oh... Edward.

-Bella... Oui !

Il accéléra le mouvements et ma tête alla se jeter en arrière. Edward passa sa langue sur mes lèvres et entrouvrit sa bouche quand tout comme moi, il atteignit son paroxysme.

Sa tête vint se caler contre ma poitrine et dans un souffle je dis.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

Je sentis un baiser doux sur ma poitrine et il dit.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour...

Je souris et fermai les yeux. Nous étions mariés...

**_Alors ?_**

**_Avez-vous aimé ?_**

**_Pleurés ? lol_**

**_Nan, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé !_**

**_Bisous Bisous_**

**_A bien tôt !_**


	53. EPILOGUE

**_*Ouvre les volets et regarde à gauche, à droite...*_**

**_-Vous êtes là ? Oui ? Bon..._**

_**Bonjour tout le monde !** Après de **longues semaines d'absences** dut aux vacances et à ce **LONG** dernier chapitre (**38pages world, 11707 mots !)** C'est un record pour moi ^^_

_Bon... Personnellement, je sors les mouchoirs parce que cette histoire est mon premier... **bébé. Ma première histoire, mes débuts... **Et... C'est la fin. **50 chapitres...** Un truc de ouf ! _

_Mais vraiment, j'ai **adoré**, à aucun moment, je regrette d'avoir poster ce **19 décembre 2009 **mon premier chapitre de **URP**. Un grand **merci** à vous toutes et tous (si il y en a...) d**e m'avoir suivit, aider, conseiller et de m'avoir écrit de si belles reviews... J'en ai été émue et touchée...** Encore maintenant, des gens commencent mon histoire. Eux, auront la chance de ne pas attendre à chaque fois pour la suite, mais tout de même merci d'encore me lire, merci aux nouveaux et MERCI a toutes ces personnes qui ont attendus et attendus ma suite... _

_**C'est la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivé, écrire...** C'est quelque chose que j'adore ! C'est peut-être la fin de cette histoire mais je promet que jamais je ne vous oublierais ni cette histoire ni les merveilleuses rencontres que j'ai faites !_

_Je tiens aussi à dire, que je ne pars pas... ^^ Je suis là et "L'enfant cachée..." continue. Il y a deux autres histoires que je vais poster aussi et je vais vous montrer leurs résumés. Désormais, je posterais **toutes les deux semaines,** je suppose. Eh oui, c'est ma dernière année de cours "obligatoire" et c'est surtout la plus dure... **Mais jamais, je n'abandonerais mes fictions ! **Donc, **MERCI **encore une fois et je le répète... **MERCI à toutes ! Je vous aimes TRES FORT** ^^_

**_Bisous Bisous_**

**_Vanessa_**

_Voici les résumés de mes deux nouvelles histoires avant de vous laisser lire ce LONG épilogue ^^_

_**Un amour hors-la-loi**_

**Lui est un grand policier réputé.  
Elle est une voleuse recherchée.  
Tout les oppose, tout les sépare, sauf une chose...  
L'amour...**

_**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...**_

**Suite à un accident horrible, Edward meurt laissant Bella et sa famille anéantie**

**Seize ans plus tard, Bella se voit obliger de raconter l'histoire incroyable qu'elle à vécue lors du décès de son époux à son fils Anthony...**

_Voilà, voilà... Je vous dis : BONNE LECTURE et on se voit en bas ^^_

_**Une rencontre passionnée**_

_**EPILOGUE**_

_**PDV BELLA**_

_**7 ANS PLUS TARD **_

-Et vous faîtes sa pour vendredi prochain… Ce seront vos devoirs. Vous n'oubliez pas votre livre pour mercredi. Dis-je en écrivant le tout sur le tableau noir de la classe.

La sonnerie retentis.

-Au revoir Madame Cullen ! Crièrent-ils avant de partir.

-Au revoir… Souris-je en rangeant mes affaires.

C'était ma dernière heure de cours et j'allai enfin rentrer chez-moi et retrouver mon mari et mes enfants.

Mes ? Eh oui, il y a six ans, j'avais accouché d'un petit garçon, notre deuxième enfant, Anthony. J'étais une femme épanouie, j'avais un mari, deux enfants dont Emma qui aura bien tôt huit ans et Anthony qui auront six ans dans deux mois.

De plus de la famille et de ma vie amoureuse, j'avais trouvé un travail, un job que j'adorai ! Je suis prof de littérature. Et j'avais commencé il y a quatre ans. J'avais eu mon diplôme et tout s'était enchainé à suivre. A trente ans, j'avais déjà tout ce que je voulais.

Eh oui, trente ans aujourd'hui… Je vieillissais. C'était encore dur de se l'avouer mais Edward me rassurait chaque jour, me disant que j'étais toujours la Bella qu'il aimait et que j'ai dix ou trente ans je serais toujours sa Bella.

Je marchai dans le couloir passant devant des centaines d'élèves de cette école secondaire, une école que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup. J'avais une très bonne entente avec mes élèves et sa me plaisait énormément.

J'arrivai enfin à la sortie et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je montais dans Nissan quasquai et démarrai.

Je décidai de m'arrêter au supermarché avant pour acheter deux trois trucs qu'il manquait à la maison.

Je descendis de la voiture et rentrait dans le magasin. Je passai devant le rayon animal et achetais des croquettes ainsi qu'une balle pour Bobby.

Eh oui, Bobby était toujours là et s'occupait merveilleusement bien des enfants. Les enfants l'adoraient tout comme la famille entière.

Je passai ensuite par le rayon hygiène et pris des tampons ainsi que de préservatifs. J'allai ensuite vers le rayon fruit et légumes et j'achetai ce que j'avais besoin.

Bon, j'avais le tout. J'allai donc à la caisse et souris en voyant Elodie payer ses achats.

-Hey ! Dis-je en allant vers elle.

Je posai mes achats sur le tapis roulant tout en parlant avec elle.

-Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, très bien et toi et le bébé ?

-Bien, bien… Dit-elle en caressant son ventre arrondie de cinq mois de grossesse.

Elodie… Une amie, plus que sa, une meilleure amie. Notre rencontre avait été… spéciale. Il y a six ans, nous étions là, elle et moi et j'étais encore enceinte d'Anthony. Je devais accoucher dans deux semaines mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu était un accouchement à l'avance dans un supermarché !

FLASH BACK

-Maman, ze veux le zouet avec la Barbie... Dit ma fille âgée de deux ans depuis peu.

Elle courut vers la Barbie et je souris.

- Ma chérie, t'en as déjà des centaines…

-Oh Bella, ne sois pas rabat-joie avec ma feuille. Viens Emma, marraine Alice vas te l'acheter.

-Alice… Je crois qu'Emma a déjà… Oh ! Dis-je en posant ma main sur mon ventre.

-Quoi ? Bella, ça va ? Oh seigneur tu as… tu as… tu…

-J'ai perdu les eaux Alice !

-Oh merde…

-Maman. Dit la petite voix de ma fille.

-Ca va ma chérie, maman vas bien,

Une contraction arriva et je jure devant dieu que si ma fille ne sera pas là, j'aurai crié de toutes mes forces.

Je me laissai glisser au sol et Alice pris Emma dans ses bras.

-ELLE VA ACCOUCHER, APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE !

-Maman ! Paniqua Emma.

-Ca va Emma… Il y a juste le bébé qui veut sortir.

-Bébé ? Oh, petit frère !

Je souris en essayant de cacher la douleur qui envahissait mon corps tout entier.

Une femme accourus vers nous et s'accroupie vers moi.

Elle regarda sa montre et posa sa main sur mon ventre.

Une seconde contraction arriva et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

La femme me regarda avec compassion et pris son téléphone.

Elle composa un numéro et j'entendis deux sonneries avant qu'une femme parle.

-Une ambulance, au supermarché Froiz à Street Center 78. Elle a perdu les eaux et je ne pense pas qu'elle va tenir, ses contractions sont espacé de à peine trois minutes.

Oh seigneur…

Elle boucla et regarda les gens au tour d'elle.

-Prenez des serviettes propres, des linges du rayon si il le faut et il me faut aussi de l'eau fraiche avec une éponge.

Personne ne réagissait et elle cria.

-MAINTENANT !

Tout le monde courus et elle me regarda.

-Bonjour madame, je suis Elodie Vempat et je suis doctoresse à l'hôpital SanLanté.

-Bonjour…. Je... Je m'appelle Bella et je ne vais pas accouché dans un supermarché.

Les gens vinrent avec les serviettes et le reste et elle me sourit.

-Je suis désolé Bella, mais je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Puis-je regardé ?

Oh seigneur, marie joseph.

-Allez-y… Soufflais-je.

Elle souleva ma robe et me retira ma culotte.

-Hum Bella, vous êtes complètement dilaté, le bébé arrive.

-Non, non, il est en avance, il… je ne peut pas.

-C'est bon calmez-vous Bella, Mlle posez les serviettes ici et messieurs aidez moi a la soulevez ici.

Trois hommes vinrent me poser sur les linges et je dis à Alice.

-Alice, appelle Edward… dis-je en larmes.

-Calme toi chérie, j'appelle Edward mais respire…

Je hochai la tête et essayais de retenir un sanglot.

-Alice, vas avec Emma autre part…

-Bella, je ne vais pas te…

-Alice ! Fais le, pour moi.

Elle souffla et s'en alla.

Je sentis une main douce me serrer la main et je levai les yeux vers Elodie.

-Ca va aller Bella ?

-Oui…

Il le faut bien.

-Très bien… Alors Claire va venir derrière vous, vous tenir pour quand vous poussé et maintenant, quand vous sentez une contraction, poussez ok ?

C'était mon premier « vrai accouchement » et je paniquai. Rien n'allait comme je l'avais cru.

Je vis Elodie se gratter fortement le bras droit et je dis.

-Mais vous foutez quoi ?

-Oh ! Euh, à vrai dire c'est mon premier accouchement, je suis doctoresse depuis peu, je n'ai jamais accouché une femme.

-QUOI ? ARGH ! Criais-je quand la contraction arriva.

-Poussez Bella, poussez !

Putain de merde… Edward ou es tu ?

Je poussai de toutes mes forces plantant mes ongles dans les pauvres bras de cette caissière.

Une heure, une journée, des milliers de secondes, je ne savais pas tant la douleur occupait encore plus mon cerveau que ma notion du temps.

Mais ce fut avec un grand soulagement que j'entendis sa voix.

-BELLA ? BELLA ?

-Arrêtez de pousser Bella, je dois dégager les épaules.

Je vis Edward apparaître en caleçon devant moi.

-Oh seigneur, mon amour… dit-il en venant vers moi.

Il me prit ma main et il répéta.

-Ca va ?

Je peux savoir ce qu'il fout en caleçon ?

-J'ai très mal, et peur mais… Elodie est là.

Il regarda la doctoresse et lui offrit un sourire.

Une contraction arrivais et tout en criant je dis.

-Pourquoi diable n'es tu pas habillé ?

-Je… Alice m'as appelez, et je me lavai les dents, je venais de me réveiller mais peu importe ! On doit allez à l'hôpital.

-Désolé beau gosse, mais votre femme n'as du tout le temps d'attendre. Votre bébé est déjà à moitié là ! L'ambulance arrive alors…

Beau gosse ? Mais elle se fout de moi là ?

Une contraction arriva et je criai de toutes mes forces en poussant.

-C'est bien Bella, continuez !

-Vous ! Mon mari !

Edward sourit et me serra la main.

-Bella pousse et ne fais pas attention.

Il se fout de moi là ?

-Je suis lesbienne Bella, aucuns soucis.

Lesbienne ? Ah… d'accords.

Une autre contraction vint m'achever.

Je tenais fortement la main de mon époux et poussai encore plus fort.

-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH

Je laissai ma tête retomber en arrière et j'entendis un petit cri, puis deux et enfin des pleurs.

Mon bébé…

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues j'étais maman à nouveau.

Nous entendîmes l'ambulance arrivée et Elodie termina de s'occuper de notre enfant quand elle dit:

-Félicitation, vous avez un très beau petit garçon.

Je pleurais encore et elle me le tendit.

Edward lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Il me regarda et m'embrassa.

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward…

Il me serra contre lui et admira son fils quand je dis:

-Edward...

-Oui ?

-Pourrais-tu t'habiller ? Avant que je doive arracher les yeux à ses filles qui te regardent comme si tu était tu chocolat !

Il rit et m'embrassa à nouveau et pris un linge pour se couvrir.

FIN FLASH BACK

Et depuis, nous étions de vraies amies. Elodie était une super amie tout comme Marie… Elles étaient super et… en couple. Eh oui, lesbiennes mais cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Marie était bisexuelle et Elodie totalement lesbienne mais elles s'aimaient et avait décidé d'avoir un enfant… Un enfant in vitro.

Nous discutâmes un moment de tout et de rien et au bout de dix minutes, je dus filer car Edward m'avait appelé pour savoir si j'avais terminé et je lui avais dit que j'arrivais de suite.

Je repris le volant, direction mon « chez-moi ».

Arrivée devant mon immeuble je descendis de ma voiture et montais les marches pour enfin arriver chez-moi. J'appuyai sur la poignée mais la porte était fermée à clé.

Tiens… Edward qui ferme à clé, c'est nouveau sa ?

Je pris mon sac et fouillais dedans.

-Là ! Enfin… Dis-je après une bonne dizaine de minutes de fouille.

Je pris la clé et la mis dans la cerrure. La porte ouverte, j'entrais dedans mais il faisait nuit, un peu trop nuit et là je compris

-SURPRISE !

Je ris et entendis.

-Maman ! S'écria les douces voix de mes enfants.

Je me baissais et ouvrais mes bras pour les accueillir contre moi.

-Oh mes chéris…. Soufflais-je en les serrant contre moi.

-Bon anniversaire maman !

-Merci ! Souris-je.

Je vis un flash arriver contre nous et je souris en voyant qui nous avait fait la photo.

Je me levai et il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-Bon anniversaire… Soufflas-t-il sur mes lèvres.

Je souris et l'embrassai longuement.

Mon âme sœur, celui que j'aime…

C'est la que toutes les voix de notre famille, de nos amis ainsi que notre chien s'élevai en chantant.

-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire Bella ! Joyeux… Anniversaire !

Je souris, heureuse et émue et soufflais les trente bougies devant moi. Alice m'offrit son plus grand sourire en tenant le gâteau et dit.

-Contente que tu es enfin effacer ta répulsion des anniversaires.

Normale, dans la famille Cullen on es obligé de les apprécier.

Je souris et elle posa le gâteau.

Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras et son petit ventre arrondis me fit encore plus sourire.

Alice était maman et allai encore une fois l'être ! Eh oui…

Jasper arriva et il me fit la bise et je pris Jeason dans mes bras.

Alice et Jazz ont eu leur premier fils il y a un a un an et demi. Jeason avait été très attendus ! Alice e Jazz avait voulu cet enfant comme personne d'autres n'aurait pu le faire. Tout les mois, ils allaient au médecin voir ou était le problème… Cinq ans qu'ils attendaient… Mais ils l'ont eu ! Un petit garçon… Jeason.

Après sa, Alice avait repris goût à la vie. Elle avait eu son enfant, son bébé et sa ne se terminais pas. Alice était enceinte depuis trois mois maintenant et elle était rayonante. Elle appelait Jeason son cadeau. son miracle mais dés qu'elle avait su pour le prochain… C'était une Alice folle que nous avions eu le droit de voire.

Une Alice heureuse et un Jasper foutrement fier. Elle était maman, il était papa et ils étaient heureux. Comme toute la famille.

-Mais c'est qu'il est beau mon petit neveu… Mais oui !

Je vis Rosalie arriver et elle prit Jeason dans ses bras.

Elle lui fit trente-milles bisous et vint vers moi.

Elle me serra contre elle et me souhaita un « bon anniversaire ».

Lucas et Mathis arrivèrent et ils crièrent en jouant avec ma fille et mon fils. Eux aussi avaient beaucoup grandis et je dois dire qu'ils tenaient beaucoup de leurs parents. Emmet en était très fière tout comme Rosalie.

Rosalie et Emmet essayaient d'avoir un autre depuis peu mais leur gynécologue avait avoué à Rosalie que lors de l'accouchement de ses jumeaux, il y avait eu des complications et que l'utérus avait été endommagé. Il y avait donc très peu de chance qu'elle tombe enceinte à nouveau.

Depuis cette nouvelle, elle remerciait le ciel de l'avoir donner la chance d'avoir deux merveilleux fils. Bien sûr elle rêvait d'agrandir sa famille mais elle était patiente et espérait encore chaque jour.

Je sentis deux gros bras me soulever et me faire tourner et je ne pris pas longtemps pour savoir qui était à l'origine de sa.

-Emmet ! Lâche-moi.

-Non petite Bella ! Je m'amuse bien là !

-Emmet, tu as trente-cinq ans maintenant, tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire que me donner le tournis ?

-Eh ho ! Ne me traite pas de vieux… Désormais, toi aussi tu fais partie des trentenaires.

C'est vraie.

Je souris et il me reposa. Il me prit dans ses bras et me souhaite un bon anniversaire.

-Bella ! S'écria Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Esmée ! Ris-je.

-Comment vas ma belle fille ?

-Hum… Elle se sent très bien et elle est très heureuse ! Souris-je.

-Alors je suis heureuse ! Dit-elle.

Carlisle vint derrière elle et il me sourit me tendant un cadeau.

-Non, il ne fallait pas…

-Tttt… Ouvres-moi sa.

Je ris et ouvris le paquet.

Ma bouche forma un « O » et une larme roula sur ma joue.

_Trente ans de vie, deux familles, un couple et deux enfants._

_Le début d'une vie, la vie d'Isabella Swan Cullen._

-C'est un album que nous avons décidé de faire il y a trois ans de sa maintenant… On a demandé à Charlie quelques photos de toi petite et… Enfin voilà, j'espère que tu aimes.

Je regardais mes beaux-parents et allai les serrer dans mes bras.

-Merci, merci beaucoup… Sa me touche énormément… Soufflais-je.

-De rien Bella ! Sourirent-ils.

Ils me firent la bise et partirent se chercher un ver de coca.

Je sentis deux petites mains attraper ma jambe et une douce voix que je reconnaîtrais par tout, cria :

-Marraine !

-Hey ! Leaticia !

Je la soulevai dans mes bras et lui fis un câlin. Elle ressemblait énormément à son père. Leaticia était maintenant âgée de huit ans. Sa peau était foncée et ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs. Elle avait de magnifique yeux bleus comme Tanya... Une mère qu'elle ne connaissais pas...

Une histoire tragique...

Quand Jacob avait décidé de quitter Tanya et de prendre la petite avec Leaticia n'avait que un an et demi. Tanya n'avait pas… supporté la nouvelle et avait supplié Jacob de rester avec elle… Mais Jack n'a pas cédé, il voulait partir, loin...

J'étais avec lui ce jour là... Je l'attendais dans la voiture.

FLASH BACK

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui... Sa doit se terminer, je ne l'aime pas, et je le sais ! J'aime Leah, c'est elle que j'aime et elle sait pour Leaticia, elle l'adore et je ne veux plus attendre...

Il me tendit ma fieulle, Leaticia. Elle avait deux ans et demi et était de plus en plus belle. Jacob était vraiment fan de sa fille, il l'aimait tellement...

Et depuis peu, il avait retrouver l'amour, le vrai.

Leah...

Une très belle femme et très gentille !

Il lui fis un gros baiser sur le front et souffla une phrase que je n'entendis pas.

Il allait sortir, mais ma main lui pris son bras. J'avais un mauvais présentement...

Il me regarda et je soufflai.

-Jack... Je... Tanya est très...

Il me sourit.

-Ca va aller Bella...

Il sortit et alla vers l'immeuble, son immeuble.

Je bordais un peu Leaticia et regardais dans le rétroviseur mon fils Anthony âgé d'un an bien tôt; couché dans son siège, il dormait profondément. Il était magnifique, ma merveille avec Emma. Mes enfants à moi.

Une demi-heure passa, puis deux et enfin une heure et demi. J'avais les enfants dans la voiture et ne pouvait décidément pas monter en les laissant là !

Je pris mon portable et téléphona Jack mais il ne répondait pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Dix minutes plus tard, je décidais que c'était trop. Je sortis de la voiture, Leaticia dans mes bras et allai derrière prendre Anthony. Je me retrouvais, les deux bras avec deux enfants et allai vers l'immeuble.

J'ouvris la porte à l'aide de mon pied et alla vers l'ascenseur.

Etage 3.

J'appuyais sur l'étage correspondant et arrivai devant la porte de chez Jacob. Elle était ouverte.

Je rentrais dedans et vis Jack contre le mur, une lettre à la main.

Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes et il avait l'air sous le choque. Comme paralisé.

-Jack ? Demandais-je.

Il ne répondais pas...

J'avançais lentement, les enfants dans les bras et vis Tanya.

-Oh mon dieu ! Dis-je en me retournant.

Oh seigneur.. Oh seigneur...

Je courrai dans la chambre de Leaticia et la posai dans son lit. Je mis Anthony dans la poussette et la fermai bien.

Je courus vers Jack et revis le corps inanimé de Tanya.

Une envie de vomir m'envahis mais je me retins.

Je m'accroupis vers Jack et pris la lettre de ses mains pour la lire.

_Mon amour... _

_Hier, je t'ai vu..._

_J'ai vu ton sourire avec cette femme, cette jeune femme qui portait ma fille..._

_Qui jouait avec ma fille..._

_Qui la faisait rire comme toi... Mon mari._

_Tu l'as embrassé, tu étais heureux et mon coeur s'est détruit._

_Je t'avais perdu, comme j'avais perdu Edward..._

_Mon coeur ne pouvait pas supporter cette douleur... Encore._

_Dans ma vie, j'ai fais énormément d'erreurs... J'ai cru tellement de choses et j'ai fais souffrir des gens que j'aimais... _

_Je ne mérite pas ton amour, je ne mérite pas ma fille, je ne mérite tout simplement pas ma vie._

_Avec cette femme, tu était heureux... Sois-le mon amour. Je ne veux que sa... Ton bonheur et celui de Leaticia..._

_Notre fille, à jamais. _

_Pardonnes-moi, dis-lui que je l'aime, dis-lui que sa mère l'aime... _

_Mais je n'ai plus de force... Ma vie n'a plus de sens si tu pars..._

_Et tu es partis... _

_Je t'aime_

_Tanya._

Je levai les yeux vers Jacob. Tanya l'aimait... vraiment.

Je pris mon portable et composai un numéro, un simple numéro.

-Police national on vous écoute ? Quel es votre problème ?

-Je... J'aimerais signaler un suicide.

-Madame, êtes vous bien certaine que...

-Oui, la coupais-je. Oui... Elle s'est pendu.

FIN FLASH BACK

Jacob s'en es voulut longtemps, si longtemps qu'il es presque tombé en dépression. J'allai le voir tout les jours… On a même pris la petite avec nous. C'est quand Leaticia a dit « Papa » à Jacob pour la première fois qu'il s'est réveillé… Il a vécu, pour elle, pour sa fille, son sang et sa chair… Sa vie.

D'ailleurs, le voilà... Tenant la main de sa nouvelle épouse; Jacob venait vers nous. Leah était sa femme depuis deux ans maintenant et Leah était devenu la présence maternelle qui manquait à Leaticia.

Leaticia l'adorait et l'appelait maman. C'était sa maman un point c'est tout et sa personne ne le lui enlèverait.

-Maman ! Cria Leaticia.

Leah sourit et pris sa fille désormais contre elle.

Jacob lui me regardais souriant.

Il s'approcha et je me mis à courir.

-Non ! Jack Non ! AHHHHHH Au secours !

Je courrais dans tout mon appartement quand Edward me souleva et courus avec moi dehors.

-AHHH !

Jacob nous suivait et Edward m'emmena sur le toit. Il referma vivement la porte sur Jack et je me mis à rire.

-Mon sauveur ! M'écriais-je en encerclant sa nuque de mes bras pour l'embrassé.

Je venais d'échapper à une centaines de chatouilles.

J'entendis le rire d'Edward et puis sentis son sourire sur ma bouche.

Je me reculai et mes yeux s'encrèrent aux siens.

Ma main alla caresser sa joue, puis le contour de ses yeux là ou quelques petites rides avait pris place. Mais c'était toujours lui, mon Edward à moi.

Je caressai sa joue et ma main passa sur sa bouche... Une bouche que j'avais embrassé tant de fois.

-Trente ans hein ? Dit-il.

-Trente ans... Et bien tôt neuf en ta compagnie...

-Et tu ne te lasse pas de moi ? Demandas-t-il tout sourire.

-Jamais !

Il rit et m'embrassa à nouveau.

Il me reposa au sol et j'appuyais ma tête contre son torse contemplant le soleil se coucher.

Neuf ans... Je l'aimais tellement. Je me demande encore comment moi Isabella j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer cet homme. Beau, sincère, tendre et amoureux.

-A quoi tu penses ? Soufflas-t-il.

-A la chance que j'ai de t'avoir... Dis-je en encrant mes yeux aux siens.

-Tu te trompes... C'est moi qui es de la chance ! Tu es unique à mes yeux Isabella... Tu es mon épouse, la mère de mes enfant et surtout, surtout tu es la femme que j'aime, que je désire et que j'ai rêvé toute ma vie. Vieillir à tes côtés est juste un pur bonheur...

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je l'embrassai à nouveau.

-Je t'aime tellement...

Il me serra fort contre lui et tout deux restâmes en silence appréciant ce moment à deux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me remis à bouger et soufflai:

-On devrait y retourner... Ils sont venus pour moi et je suis absente !

Il sourit et me pencha en arrière. Ses yeux vert brillant me regardèrent et il m'embrassa m'emportant là ou juste lui et moi arrivions à aller... Le paradis de nos baises, de notre amour.

-Tu as raison... Dit-il en me remettant droite. -Rentrons... Sourit-il.

Il me pris la main et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Il ouvris la porte et nous descendîmes à notre appartement. Jacob attendait devant la porte et quand il me vit, il sourit de toutes ces dents.

Un gémissement de peur sortis de ma bouche et Edward rigola.

-Ne te moque pas veux-tu ! Il va me faire trente chatouilles ! Tu sais ce que sa veut dire ? Je vais mourir !

-N'exagérons rien, rit-il.

Je lui assenai une tape sur l'épaule et Jacob s'approcha de moi.

Je me mis derrière Edward et dis:

-Aides-moi...

-Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir.

-Edward, je te jure que si tu ne m'aides pas... Tes mains ne pourrons plus touché sa, ni sa et encore moi sa ! Dis-je en montrant mes fesses, mes seins et mon entre jambe.

-Ok, ok c'est bon !

Il alla vers Jacob et lui dis deux trois mots et Jack ris au début puis il parus apeuré. Il acquiesa de la tête. Edward revint et dis:

-C'est bon !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que ma femme me faisait du chantage et que si il osai te toucher j'allai non seulement subir une grève du sexe mais que si il avait encore l'attention de te chatouiller, je dirais à Leah de faire la même chose et j'appellerai Amandine !

Je ris.

-Sa n'aurait servis à rien...J'ai revu Amandine il y a peu de temps... Elle est devenue une femme fatale ! Magnifique. Cheveux long bouclés et propre, elle énormément minci et s'est refaite les dents... Je ne l'ai pas reconnu au début. C'est vraiment impressionnant le changement.

Il sourit alors que Charlie arriva.

-Bella !

-Papa ! Souris-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Je sentis sa main caresser l'arrière de mon crâne.

-Ha ma puce... J'ai l'impression que tu née que hier... Pourtant, aujourd'hui tu fête tes trente ans c'est... effrayant comme le temps passe vite !

Je souris et hochai la tête. Il avait complètement raison. Quand je voyais Emma ou Anthony j'avais l'impression que j'avais accouché juste hier pourtant ils étaient là, grand, parlant et marchand et dans quelques années ils me rapporterons leur premier petit copain ou petite copine et Edward fera une crise et moi... Moi j'essaierais t'accepter que mes enfants grandis et après ils se marierons et nous donnerons des petits enfants...

Tout sa avait l'air bien loin pourtant j'avais l'impression de m y approcher bien trop vite.

-Tu es rayonnante Bella ! Dit mon père en se reculant pour m'observer.

-Je suis heureuse...

-Je le vois et tu m'en vois content ! Etant toi même parent tu devinera bien que mon but n'est que sa... Que tu sois heureuse ma chérie...

-Je sais papa et je le suis, grâce à toi, à maman, à Rosaria, à Edward, à Emma, à Anthony, aux Cullen... A ma famille tout simplement !

Il souris et Rosaria vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi ma chérie... Tu es devenue une femme si belle, si épanouie.

Je la serrai encore plus et soufflai un « merci ».

J'allai lui parler mais entendis un cri strident de quatre voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-BELLA !

Je fus porté au sol, sous les rires de mes amies et le mien.

-Les filles ! Vous êtes là ?

-Ben oui, tu crois quoi ! Dit Emeline.

-T'as vraiment crus qu'on allait louper ton anniversaire ? Dit Christelle.

-Conte pas sur nous ! Cria Florence.

Je ris et les serrai dans mes bras.

-Vous m'avez manqués les filles !

-A nous aussi Bella ! S'écrièrent-elles.

-La femme marié au plus bel homme de la terre, avec deux gamins et professeur ! Dit Christelle.

-Une vrai Swan ! Dit Florence.

-Cullen ! Rectifia Emeline en souriant.

Je ris et me relevais à l'aide de mes amies.

-Oh... Dit Angela, alors on a amené nos conjoints. Tu connais déjà Ben... Dit-elle.

-Salut Ben, dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

-Salut Bella, bon anniversaire.

-Merci ! Souris-je.

-Moi, je te présente Jeason. Dit Emeline.

-Enchantée.

-De même et bon anniversaire.

-Merci. Dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

-Voici Aron... Dit Florence.

-Bonsoir...

-Salut ! Souris-je.

-Et enfin Michael dit Christelle.

-Salut et bon anniversaire !

-Merci !

Nous étions en trin de papoter quand deux bras entourèrent mon dos et mon ventre. Je sentis sa tête se poser contre mon épaule et il souffla: « Alice t'attends mon amour... ».

Je regardais mes amies et souris.

Elles me firent un clin d'oeil et je me retournais.

J'embrassai vite mon mari et tournai la tête vers ma belle-soeur. Je vis des groupes. Alice était au centre avec Emmet, Jazz et Rose. Angela avec Leah et Jack. Tandis que mes parents étaient avec les parents de mon époux. Et Emeline, Christelle ainsi que Florence étaient ensemble elles aussi.

-C'est l'heure des CADEAUX !

Je ris et m'asseyais sur les genoux de mon mari qui s'étais assis sur la chaise derrière lui.

-Bella... Une fois, tu nous as dit, que tu avait trois rêves. Dit Jazz.

-Oui... Souris-je.

-Le premier était d'avoir un mari superbe une famille. Dit Rosalie.

-Je l'ai ! Et c'est le plus beau ! M'exclamais-je sous les rires des invités.

J'entendis Edward rire et il me susurra : « C'est toi la plus belle mon amour ». Je souris et tournai ma tête vers lui pour lui offrir un chase baiser.

Je retournais vers les invités et Alice me dit:

**_(Train – Hey Soul Sister)_**

-Tu te souviens de ton troisième rêve ?

Oh seigneur...

-Oui... Dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Qu'elle était-il ?

-Un voyage en Europe... Soufflais-je.

-Exactement, un voyage en Europe dans quatre villes précisément.

Et là toute ma famille et mes amis levèrent quatre enveloppe. Choqué et émue, je portais ma main à ma bouche.

Je me levai lentement.

Mes parents vinrent vers moi avec mes beaux-parents et ils me tendirent une enveloppe. Les mains moites, j'ouvris lentement la lettre et la lus.

-Carlisle, Esmée et tes parents t'offrent quatre jours à Rome.

Une larme roula et soufflai:

-C'est trop...

-Tut, tut... C'est ton cadeau Isabella. Dit Charlie.

Je souris et les serrai dans mes bras répétant des milliers de « merci ».

Je levai la tête et vis Jacob et Leah ainsi qu'Angela. Ils me tendirent la lettre et tremblante, j'ouvris le tout et la lus.

Oh putain...

-Jacob, Leah et Angela t'offrent trois jours à Madrid.

Je les serrai dans mes bras.

-Merci... Merci !

Ils sourirent et me firent un clin d'oeil.

A peine ils se reculèrent que je vis mes meilleures amies avec une lettre à elle aussi.

-Nous, nous t'offrons trois jours à Londres ! Dit Emeline.

-Profite en bien ma puce ! Dit Christelle.

-Merci les filles ! Dis-je en les serrant dans mes bras.

Trop d'émotions... J'allai pas tenir. Mais comme toujours, il le sentis et se leva. Ses bras doux et musclé entourèrent mon corps fragile et il caressa mes bras.

Et là je vis Emmet.

-Moi, Alice, Jazz et ma Rose t'offrons un voyage de quatre jours à Paris ! Alors Miss catastrophe, occupe bien mon frère dans la capitale de l'amour et amuses-toi bien ! Dit-il.

J'éclatais de rire et sautais dans ses bras.

-Merci Em !

Il me serra à son tour.

-De rien Bella...

J'allai remercier les autres et Alice voulut préciser:

-Alors tu auras deux semaines dans quatre pays différents, Vol, Hôtel et nourriture compris et ne t'inquiète pas, Edward vient aussi !

-C'est beaucoup trop Alice...

Elle allai riposter mais je lui mis une main sur la bouche.

-Mais pour une fois, j'accepte ! Dis-je.

Elle souris et s'exclamas :

-Voilà ce que je préfère !

Je ris et me retournais vers tout le monde.

-Merci ! Infiniment ! Je suis très contente.

Je me retournais et entourai la nuque de mon époux.

-Tu savais ?

-Bien sûr !

-Merci... Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser.

-De rien, mais ce n'est pas mon cadeau.

-Quoi ?

-Tiens... Dit-il en me tendant un paquet.

-Oh...

J'ouvris lentement le paquet et quand je vis de quoi il sagissait, ma gorge se noua, ma respiration se coupa et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward qui me regardait avec amour.

-Edward... Soufflais d'une petite voix.

Je retournais à mon cadeau et posai une main sur ma bouche comme pour m'aider. Je fermai les yeux.

FLASH BACK

Mains dans la mains. Edward et moi nous nous promenions. La main libre de mon mari tenait la laisse de notre chien et la mienne la main de mon fils. Emma quand à elle était devant nous, profitant de ce soleil. Une semaine sans lumière et sans chaleur. Ma fille détestait tout ce qui se rapportait au froid. L'humidité, la pluie, etc. Tout ! Elle adorait la chaleur et cette semaine avait été dur pour elle.

Aujourd'hui sous ce soleil de 26 degré, Emma était vêtue d'une nouvelle robe reçu par sa marraine et elle était juste magnifique. Elle levai la tête vers le ciel et absorbait le plus de vitamine D possible.

-Ah j'aime le soleil ! S'exclamas-t-elle.

Nous rîmes et ma tête tourna vers une vitrine d'un magasin de seconde mains. Mon rire se coupa net dés que je vis le collier en vitrine. Ma main lâcha celle d'Edward et je me stoppai devant cette vitrine.

-Bella ?

Oh mon dieu...

-Bella ? Mon amour, ça va ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis de l'incompréhension dans son regard et de l'inquiétude.

-Ce collier... Soufflais-je en retournant mon regard vers l'objet.

-Oui ?

-Il... Il appartenait à ma mère.

-Oh...

-Je... Elle me l'avait offert une semaine avant... avant l'accident.

Il repris ma main et la serra.

-Je croyais l'avoir perdu le jour, ou j'avais couru vers elle... vers sa voiture en feu. Je croyais qu'il avait brûlé...

Une larme roula sur ma joue et j'allai dedans. L'homme me regarda et je lui demandai le collier.

Juste le voir...

-C'est un très beau collier, en or avec une pierre très rare au centre. Il vaut 250$. Dit-il.

Je retournais le collier et vis un petit trais.

Oui, c'est celui-là.

Je le reposai et sortis du magasin comme brûlé par l'émotion des souvenirs qui m'envahissait. Le collier de maman, son préféré.

-Bella, tu ne veux pas le prendre ?

-Non... Je, viens on rentre ! Dis-je en repartant vers chez-moi. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues et je vis Emma me regarder.

J'inspirai fortement et essuyais mes joues.

-Tout vas bien princesse ! Dis-je.

Elle souris d'un faible sourire. Elle me connaissais très bien, et elle connaissais l'histoire de sa grand-mère.

FIN FLASH BACK

Depuis ce jour là, je passai chaque jour devant la boutique regardant ce collier avec amour et tendresse. Celui de ma mère. Pourtant, je ne trouvais pas la force de le prendre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je regardais le collier en forme d'ovale avec une pierre de couleur topaze au centre.

Je levai mes yeux vers Edward et le serrai dans mes bras.

-Merci... Merci mon amour.

-Ce n'est rien Bella... Tu le voulais et...

-Mais rien ne t'obligeai à le prendre alors, merci, beaucoup.

Il caressa mon dos tendrement et je me calmai un peu. Je me reculai et l'embrassai tendrement.

-Je t'aime... Soufflais-je.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. Sourit-il.

-Beurk ! S'exclamas Lucas.

Je ris et Rosalie lui assena une petite frappe sur l'arrière de son crâne.

-Tel père, tel fils ! S'exclamas-t-elle.

Je ris et Edward m'attacha le collier en souriant. Je vis Charlie souriant et heureux. Il connaissais l'histoire de ce collier.

Je regardais Edward et plongeais mon regard dans le sien en souriant et un flash nous submergea.

-Magnifique ! S'exclamas Alice.

Je souris et vis tout les enfants avec leurs sac à dos.

-Ben les enfants ! Vous nous quittez ?

-Oui, ils vont chez leurs grands-parents qui te quittent aussi.

-Mais...

-C'est ton anniversaire Bella. Fais-la fête, amuses-toi ! Sourirent-ils.

Ma fille vint et me tendis une lettre.

-Tu l'ouvrira ce soir ?

-Bien sûr !

Elle sourit et me fis un gros bisous sur la joue.

Anthony vint me donner un bisous et il me tendit un dessin.

-Merci mon coeur ! Dis-je en lui faisant un bisous.

-De rien maman !

Je le serrai fort contre moi et il alla chez son père.

Mes parents vinrent me saluer et mes beaux-parents aussi.

-Amusez-vous bien les enfants ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

-Merci ! Dîmes-nous.

**(JETS – Are you gonna be my girl)**

-QUE LA FÊTE COMMENCE ! Cria Emmet en allumant la musique.

-Ok, ok les mecs, à droite et les filles à gauche ! Prêtes pour un batlle ? Go ! Les Mecs d'abords.

Je ris et me retrouvais au milieu en face d'Edward. La musique débuta et les mecs se préparèrent.

Edward me fit un clin d'oeil et il tapait du pied tout en mouvant son corps. Quand la musique changea de rythme, il m'attira à lui et me secoua. En me rattrapant sur les côtés.

Il me lâcha et tourna sur lui même. Il chantait en même temps et me reprenais me tournant dans tout les sens.

Je riais et son visage s'approcha du mien. Très près et il souffla en même temps que la musique :

-Are you gonna be my gril ?

Je souris et approchais mes lèvres. Mais au moment ou j'allais l'embrasser, je me reculais en rigolant et il souris. Il repris sa danse tout comme Emmet, Jazz, Jacob, Ben, Michael, Jeason et Aron.

Je me reculais avec les filles et quand la chanson pris fin, ils nous regardèrent malicieux mais notre chanson débuta.

_(Jamelia – Beware of the dog)_

J'avançais lentement et me déhanchais avec les filles au tour. De quoi faire bander un mec. Je souris et pris Alice en face de moi. Nous nous prîmes toutes aux jeu et nous nous déhanchions. Ce fut au tour de Florence. J'étais devant elle et elle derrière moi. Proche,nous dansions. Puis nous nous séparâmes et allâmes vers nos conjoints respectifs. J'attirai Edward à moi et me mordait la lève inférieur tout en dansons.

Je passai ma main a mes cheveux et descendais lentement et me relevais attirant son visage à moi. Je souriais et passai mes mains derrière lui.

Je me retournais et posai ma tête contre son épaule.

Il restais un peu alors je descendais lentement et remontais me tournant. Appuyant mes mains sur son torse, entourant sa jambe droite de la mienne et reculant ma tête. La chanson pris fin.

J'éclatais de rire avec les filles et vis que apparemment les mecs étaient tous... un peu, choqué par notre danse.

Moi j'en pouvais plus, je rigolais comme pas possible me tenant les côtes tellement elles me faisait souffrir à force de rire.

Pfiou. Je me calmai un peu et allai embrasser Edward.

Des chansons défilèrent et nous dansions, rigolants pendant un long moment. Il était trois heures trente du matin quand les gens s'en allèrent.

On était tous encore en forme mais Alice m'avait dit comme quoi, elle voulait me laisser un peu de temps avec Edward.

Ah j'adorais Alice.

Dés que la porte fus fermé et que tout le monde sortis je me retournais vers l'homme de ma vie.

-Merci Edward, c'était géniale !

Il vint vers moi et me souleva tel une mariée.

-De rien mon amour ! Mais il te reste un cadeau...

-Ah oui ! Tes performances sexuelles...

-Exactement ! Sourit-il en courant dans la chambre. Il me posa sur le lit et je riais avec lui. Quand il se posa sur moi, entre mes jambes. Tout rire disparus.

**(Sia – My love)**

J'encrais mon regard aux siens. Un magnifique regard, celui de l'homme que j'aime.

Il caressa tendrement ma joue et m'embrassa lentement, amoureusement. Un baiser magnifique. Mes mains allèrent caresser sa chevelure fine et soyeuse et mes jambes entourèrent son bassin.

Je me retournais et me mis sur lui. Notre baiser devint légèrement plus enflammée et nos langues se mélangèrent pour une danse passionnée.

-Hum... Gémis-je contre ses lèvres.

Mon bassin se mouvait de seul sur le sien. Crée une friction. Tel était son désir. Il se retourna et je me retrouvais en dessous. Sa bouche alla explorer ma gorge, puis mon décolletée. Il souleva ma tunique et me la retira complètement. Ses gestes étaient tendre et doux.

Ses lèvres douce et sensuelle vinrent caresser mon ventre, puis ma poitrine visible. Lentement, il décrocha mon soutiens-gorges et replongea ses lèvres contres mes seins désormais dénudés .

Sa langue tourna au tour de ma pointe qui se durcit immédiatement. Il mordis légèrement repassant sa langue. Sa main quand à elle s'occupait de l'autre sein et sous tant de sensations, je gémis son nom en agrippant la couverture derrière moi.

Quelques secondes après cette douce torture, il monta vers moi et m'embrassa à nouveau. Je me relevais et me mis sur les genoux. Je déboutonnais sa chemise lentement tout en embrassant sa peau à chaque boutons enlever. Quand ma tache fut terminé, je retirais sa chemise entièrement la faisant tomber le long de ses bras doux et musclés que j'aimais tant.

Mes mains allèrent caresser son torse doux et ferme puis, elles descendirent plus bas et arrivèrent devant son pantalon et mes doigts allèrent baiser le zip de son jean.

Sans m y attendre, il me repoussais en arrière et se mis sur moi. Il retira son pantalon et fis glisser ses mains le long de mes jambes tout en retirant mon leggins. Quand sa tâche fut terminé, il fit le chemin inverse et sa bouche embrassa mes lèvres intimes encore couverte par mon string bleu marine.

Je soulevai mon dos sous la sensation et ses mains montèrent plus hauts. Tout d'un coup, je sentis sa bouche torturé mon lobe d'oreille.

-Oh.. Edward... Gémis-je.

-Je t'aime... Susurra-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je me retournais et me levai du lit. Je l'attirai vers moi et le poussai contre le mur. Ma langue alla dessiner des formes quelconques sur son buste.

Je l'entendis grogner quand mes mains caressèrent la bosse sur son boxer. Mes doigts passèrent sous l'élastique, et je lui retirais le tout.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et l'embrassai langoureusement. Nos corps se rapprochais tant le plaisir de sentir la peau de l'autre était juste irrésistible Je retirai lentement mon string tout en l'embrassant et dés que tout fus fait, ma main alla caresser son membre déjà préparé pour moi.

Il tapa sa tête contre le mur tant il aimait sa et gémissait mon prénom.

-Bella... Souffla sa voix rauque.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieur l'embrassais lentement, puis passionnément. Nos langues dansait une salsa sensuelle et douce. Quand le souffle nous manquait, je me reculais et passai ma langue dans son cou, sur son torse et descendais de plus en plus.

-Oh putain Bella...

Mes doigts frôlèrent sa virilité dressé contre moi et bien tôt ce fus ma langue. Je me baissais et me mis à genoux pour mieux m'occuper de mon époux.

Ma langue passa lentement sur toute sa longueur et les mains d'Edward agrippèrent le meuble à côté de lui. La lampe tomba et se cassa, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

-Bella ! Oh... mon amour... Oui !

Je continuais de le taquiner un moment ainsi puis le pris dans ma bouche. Ma main droite s'occupait de ce que ma bouche ne pouvait décidément pas s'occuper et ma main gauche alla agripper ses fesses douces et fermes. Mes mouvements lents au début, se firent plus pressent par la suite et je sentis mon homme se crisper et jouir en moi.

-Oh Bella, Oui !

Je remontais vers lui et l'embrassais langoureusement. Il me souleva et je passai mes jambes au tour de son bassin.

Continuant de m'embrasser, il me posa sur le lit et passa sa langue sur mes lèvres intimes trempés pour lui.

Je gémis tellement la sensation était un pur plaisir. Pendant que sa langue continuais sa douce torture, je sentis deux de ses doigts s'introduire en moi.

-Oh... ! Oui, Edward... ! Criais-je en agrippant ses cheveux.

Il continuas de plus en plus rapidement. La sensation de sa langue et de ses doigts en même temps ne tardèrent pas à m'emmener au septième ciel. Mes parois vaginales se resserrèrent sur ses doigts et je criai son nom.

Il remontais vers moi et m'embrassa à nouveau. Quand je fus remis de mon orgasme, Edward se leva et me souleva. Il m'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu es la plus belle, mon amour...

Je rougis et le poussai contre la vitre.

-Non, toi ! Souris-je.

Il se retourna et ce fut moi, nu contre la baie vitré. Pleins de gens pouvait nous voir et c'était gênant mais putain tellement excitant. Mes seins était appuyé contre la vitre et cela me fit frissonner. La chaleur de mon corps mélanger à la froideur de la vitre était un pur délice alors quand je sentis Edward me pénétrer, je criai de surprise tout en gémissant, tant je ne m y attendais pas.

Mes mains prirent appuis contre la baie vitrée devant moi et Edward continuais ses vas et viens qui me consumait à chaque fois.

J'avais l'impression que la vitre tremblait mais cela m'importait peu.

-Edward...

-Bella !

Je sentais l'orgasme arrivé, j y étais près...

-Plus fort Edward...

Il le fit. Deux pénétrations plus tard, je criai son nom et tout les muscles de mon corps se resserrais sur sa virilité. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour jouir à son tour. Je me retournais et l'embrassai passionnément.

J'entourai sa nuque de mes bras et il me souleva tel une mariée. Il descendit en bas et me posa sur la baignoire. Il alluma l'eau et m'embrassa à nouveau pendant que le tout se remplissait. Il me souleva à nouveau et me posa sur le lavabo. J'étais toujours accroché à sa nuque et m'appuyant plus, je sentis sa verge contre mon sexe.

J'encrais mes yeux aux siens et il me pénétra à nouveau.

-Oh oui, encore mon amour... Soufflais-je sous ses vas et viens. Il me pénétra encore plus rapidement et toucha mon point G. Je criais sous la sensations et il continuas.

-Oui... Oh oui...

-Bella...

Il accéléra encore et tout deux criâmes notre paroxysme. Je me laissais aller contre Edward tant je n'avais plus de force. Mes jambes tremblait encore. Edward me rattrapa et souris. Il éteignit l'eau et s'installa dedans.

Je souris et giclai l'eau contre son visage.

-Oh toi ! Dit-il.

Il m'attrapa et sous mes cris, me mis dans la baignoire géante de notre salle de bain et j'atterrissais dos contre son torse en riant.

Il caressa mes bras et je me posai confortablement contre lui. Ma tête reposant contre son buste et mes mains entrelacés aux siens.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment. Puis, il me lava et je le lavai. Sortant de la baiegnoir, je m'entourai dans un linge tout comme lui et allâmes au salon. J'allai chercher un peu de vin et le versai dans deux coupes. Quand je revint au salon, je le vis assis devant le piano.

Ses longs doigt dansait une chanson sur les touches du piano. Une chanson qui m'étais bien connu. Notre chanson.

Je souris et m'asseyais sur le banc à ses côtés. Cette chanson... Il me l'avait chanter, il y a neuf ans bien tôt. Dans ce bateau...

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella était allé chercher du vin et moi je repensais à tout ce que nous avions vécu. Je vis le piano et souris. Je m'assis devant lui et appuyais sur les touches comme autrefois, comme il y a neuf ans bien tôt.

_Asher Book - Try_

Bella me vit et s'assit au près de moi.

FLASH BACK

Elle mit ses mains autour de mon cous et moi les miennes sur ses hanches. Et nous commençâmes à danser tout en nous regardant dans les yeux. J'avais envie de lui dire tant de chose. La tenir ainsi… J'adorai…

Quand le refrain vint… Elle mit sa tête contre mon moi.

-J'adore cette chanson… me dit-elle.

-Moi aussi… Je la joue souvent au piano.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui…

-Et tu chante ?

-Hum… Oui parfois. Mais je n'aime pas trop ma voix alors…

-Non… Elle doit être magnifique.

Et elle reposa la tête tout en continuant de danser. A ce moment j'eus une idée. J'allais chanter et jouer pour elle. C'est rare… Mais j'avais vraiment envie de lui montrer. Une chanson.

La chanson se termina et Bella me regarda.

-Merci…

-C'était un plaisir Bella…

Elle alla s'asseoir et je lui dis de m'attendre à la table. Je me dirigeai vers George.

-Hey George!

-Edward…

-As-tu le piano?

-Oui bien sûr…

-Est-ce que je peux…

-Jouer ?

-Et chanter…

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui…

-Oh ! Bien sûr, je vais préparez sa.

-Merci.

Je rejoins Bella. J'étais stresser, mais je voulais lui offrir sa.

-J'ai commandé deux mojitos.

-Ok.

-Merci Edward, de me faire vivre tout sa… J'ai loupé cette soirée, mais tu me la fait revivre…

-C'est tout à fait normal Bella.¨

Elle sourit et j'en fis de même.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous vous amusez bien… Ce soir, nous allons accueillir un jeune homme, qui va nous interpréter une chanson. Merci d'accueillir Edward !

-Quoi ?

Je lui souris et lui dis.

-Dédié à toi…

-Oh !

J'allai vers le piano et m'assis. Je commençai à touchez ces touches si familières et à chanter la chanson.

_If I walk would you run If I stop would you come / _Si je marchais courrais-tu

_If I say you're the one would you believe me / Si je m'arrêtais viendrais-tu_

_If I ask you to stay would you show me the way / Si je te demandais de rester me montrerais-tu le chemin_

_Tell me what to say so you don't leave me / Dis-moi quoi dire pour que tu ne me quittes pas_

Je regardai Bella, et je la vie me fixer…

_The world is catching up to you / _Le monde te rattrape

_While your running away to chase your dream / _Pendant que tu t'enfuis en courant à la poursuite de ton rêve

_It's time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change / _Il est temps pour nous de faire quelque chose parce que nous nous demandons à chacun de changer

_And maybe I'm not ready_ / Et peut-être ne suis-je pas prêt

Ces paroles avaient un sens pour moi… Bella avait peur… Car on l'avait trahi. Jacob l'avait trahie, mais moi je ne lui ferai pas sa…

FIN FLASH BACK

Bella avait la tête posé sur mon épaule. Je terminai la chanson et elle me regarda.

-Merci...

Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai.

-Je t'aime ma Bella.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle souris et je l'embrassai à nouveau. Je m'en lasserais jamais !

Mes mains allèrent décrocher le linge qui couvrait ma belle et il tomba au sol me laissant la vue de ma femme nue devant moi. Elle souris et en fis de même avec le mien.

-Nous voilà équitable ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Je ris et l'attirai à moi pour un baiser langoureux et amoureux.

Mes mains repartir à la découverte de son corps que j'aimais tant et je l'entendis gémir mon nom. Je m'en passerais jamais. L'entendre dire mon nom de cette façon était juste sublime.

Elle me poussa en arrière et se mis sur moi. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et passa ses mains sur mon buste. Ses caresses étaient juste sublime. Ces deux petites mains était de vraies magiciennes quand elles le voulaient.

Ce fut par surprise que je la sentis se positionner sur mon sexe déjà prêt pour elle. Il le serra toujours le mini Edward. C'est claire !

Je souris et l'embrassai à nouveau tout en lui intiment un vas-et-viens tendrement lent et sensuelle. Mais j'en voulais plus. Je me levai, la soulevant avec moi et la posai sur le piano. Elle s'accrocha au bord du piano et je lui intimait un rythme plus soutenue qu'avant.

Alors que nous venions de nous laver, nos corps ruisselait à nouveau de sueur de nos ébat. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ma nuque et j'accélerai le mouvements de mes pénétrations. Bella ne tarda à venir tout comme moi qui la suivit de près. Nous criâmes tout deux notre paroxysme et retombâmes l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu avais raison... Souffla Bella au bout de quelques minutes.

-J'ai toujours raison ! Mais sur quoi ? Souris-je.

-Que tu était un dieu du sexe, monsieur le modeste !

Je ris et l'embrassai à nouveau. Je la soulevai telle une jeune mariée et l'emmenai dans notre chambre. Délicatement, je la posai sur le lit et la regardais.

-Tu es magnifique mon amour...

Elle rougis, ces rougeurs que j'aimais tant.

-Tu exagère...

Elle se leva et je secouai la tête. Son visage s'approcha du mien et elle me caressa la joue.

-Tu es magnifique...

-Nous le sommes ! Souris-je.

Elle rit et me serra contre elle.

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Je t'aime aussi Isabella.

Je me couchai et elle mit sa tête sur mon torse. Nos jambes entrelacés, je lui caressais le visage tout en admirant la photo de notre famille. Bella, Emma, Anthony, Bobby et moi. Une vraie famille. Des gens diront cela n'est pas un peu trop... trop parfait ? Eh bien non ! Bella et moi avons eu notre lots de choses dur et compliqués, de chose triste et déprimantes. Il y a eu la mort de sa mère, mon accident lors de sa grossesse, son accident dans la voiture avec Alice et encore les problèmes durant l'accouchement d'Emma.

Nous avons eu notre lots de choses dur... Le bonheur pouvait enfin commencer, non ?

Je soufflai et repris mon admiration sur la photo. J'avais une vraie petite familles et deux enfants que j'adorais...

-A quoi tu pense ? Soufflas-t-elle.

-A toi, à nos enfants... A ma famille.

Elle souris et posa me serra contre elle. Quand tout d'un coup, elle se leva précipitamment et courus en bas. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard; une lettre à la main. Elle commença la lecture et je vis un sourire s'afficher plus une larme couler.

Dés que sa lecture fut terminé, elle me regarda et tout simplement, me tendit la lettre. Je posai mes yeux sur celle-ci et débuta ma lecture tout en reconnaissant rapidement l'écriture d'Emma.

Maman...

Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire et je savais pas trop quoi te faire... Alors je me suis dit que tu aimais lire des livres... Alors j'ai fait une lettre.

_Maman, pour moi... Tu es la meilleure ! Mon modèle. Tu es belle et si gentille..._

_Papa il a de la chance de t'avoir et moi j'ai trop de chance aussi. _

_Je t'aime fort et je t'aimerais pour toujours. _

_Gros bisous baveux_

_Je t'aime _

_Emma_

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle ! Souris-je

Même si je souriais, je devais avouer qu'Emma m'avait ému. Elle avait déjà huit ans mais voir des choses comme ça... Des lettres et des mots ainsi... Oui, sa fait plaisir.

Bella ris et repris place dans mes bras.

-Elle est parfaite notre fille.

-Oui... Parfaite ! Tout comme Anthony et les prochains enfants qu'on auras !Dis-je.

Elle se leva précipitamment et me regarda.

-Tu en veux un autre, toi ? Demandas-t-elle.

-Oui... Pour quoi pas ? Entendre une autre voix m'appeler papa... Avoir un autre bébé à aimer... Je, oui... pour quoi pas ?

Elle souris et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Pour quoi pas...

Je sursautais, je me me mis à son hauteur.

-Vraiment ?

Elle ris et hocha la tête.

-Oui !

Je sautais sur elle et l'embrassais partout.

-Oh je t'aime Bella ! Qui aurais crus que j'allais avoir une femme merveilleuse comme toi ! M'exclamais-je.

Elle rigola et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Avoir des enfants de toi... C'est juste le cadeau le plus merveilleux que je puisse avoir Edward...

Je la serrai dans mes bras et la mis contre moi. Je recouvrais nos corps nus par le petit drap et l'embrassais.

-Tu es toute ma vie Bella...

-Et tu es la mienne...Soufflas-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Je souris et déposai un baiser tendre sur son front avant de moi aussi, fermer les yeux et dormir.

_***-.*-.*-.***_

J'ouvris les yeux lentement et appuyais à mes côtés. Personne...

Je me redressai rapidement et vis un mot posé sur la place de ma femme.

_« Je suis en bas mon amour..._

_Les enfants sont là, alors habilles-toi ^^_

_Bisous, je t'aime._

_Bella »_

Je souris et me levai tout en m'étirant. J'allai à la salle de bain et me pris une douche bien chaude. Dés que j'eus terminé, je sortais et allai me laver les dents avant d'enfiler un boxer blanc avec un jean de week-end. Je mis un simple t-shirt blanc avec une chemise à carreaux bleu et violettes. Vous savez ces chemises à la mode du genre qu'Alice adore dévaliser pour son frère.

Enfin bref, habillés et lavé, je descendis doucement en bas et entendis rapidement mes enfants rigoler avec ma femme.

Je m'arrêtais sur l'escalier et regardais le spectacle.

Bobby était en trin de lêcher Anthony qui celui-ci paresssais dégouter. Emma éclatais de rire et la mère se joignit elle aussi à sa fille tout en grondant Bobby. Mais pauvre de lui, se faire gronder par des rires... Alors sa seul réponse fut un énième coup de langue mais sur Bella cette fois.

Je ris à mon tour et il me regardait. Bobby aboya et courut vers moi.

-Salut bonhomme ! Dis-je en le caressant.

J'allai vers les enfants et les soulevais sous leurs rires. Une douce mélodie. Je leur fis un baiser sur le front et alla vers ma femme. Je la serrai contre moi et approchais mes lèvres des siennes.

-Hum, attends ! Dis-je en allant chercher du papier dans la cuisine.

Je revenais vers elle et essuyais son visage.

-Voilà qui est mieux ! Souris-je en la reprenant et l'embrassant.

Elle ris sur mes lèvres et me tapa l'arrière du crane.

-Aw ! Mais arrête de trainer avec Rose, elle te contamine dis donc ! M'écriais-je en frottant l'arrière de mon crane.

Elle ris à nouveau et m'embrassa. Cette fois je restais sur ces lèvres et profitais de ce baiser de bonjour que j'aimais tant.

-Bonjour toi... Dit-elle en me regardant, ses yeux pleins de malice.

-Bonjour toi ! Souris-je en l'embrassant encore une fois.

Elle souris sur mes lèvres et alla à la cuisine terminer le petit déjeuner mais je la rattrpais avant.

-Attends, attends !

-Ed.. AHHH ! Crias-t-elle alors que la posai sur mon épaule tel un sac pattates.

Les enfants éclataient de rire et ma femme criait à l'aide. Je riais aux éclats tel un petit enfant et entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

-Alors petit frère, tu t'amuses sans moi ? Rit-il en prenant Rosalie de la même manière qui cria à Emmet de le lâcher de suite.

-Et moi alors ? Demandas Jazz en arrivant.

Alice l'esquiva de justesse mais Jazz la rattrapais. Quand enfin, nous avions terminé de jouer avec nos femmes qu'on aimait et adorais; on les reposais au sol.

Elles inspirèrent longuement tout en nous scrutant tour à tour.

-La vengeance sera dur... Dit ma douce.

Je pris tout de même un peu peur et je n'avais pas tord quand j'entendis les filles crier à l'unisson tout en bouchant les oreilles de leurs enfants :

-GREVE DE SEXE !

Oh merde...

-Oh les filles... soyez cool quoi... Dit Emmet.

Il avait parlé comme un petit enfant qui priais pour avoir son jouet. Tout le monde le regarda et la pièce s'emplis de rire.

J'allai vers ma femme et la pris dans mes bras.

-Tu vas pas pouvoir résister mon amour... Souris-je.

-Sa, c'est toi qui le dit ! Sourit-elle en m'embrassant.

Je ris et la serrai contre moi. Je fermai les yeux et repensais à tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble. Bella est ma moitié, mon âme soeur, ma femme et la mère de mes enfants. Bella est belle, gentille, généreuse... Bella, c'est la femme que j'aime. Grâce à elle, j'avais une fille merveilleuse et un fils tout autant merveilleux. Et... Et j'allais avoir un autre enfant avec elle... Un autre bébé, une autre preuve de notre amour...

Pouvais-je être plus heureux que sa ? Bien tôt neuf ans avec Bella. Ma femme, celle avec qui je me réveil chaque matin, celle avec qui je partage tout. Celle qui m'as apporté le plus de bonheur possible. Celle que j'aime.

Désormais, je pouvais dire être un homme comblé ! Ma vie était parfaite à mes yeux.

_**PDV BELLA**_

Dans les bras de mon époux, je me sentais bien... Je me sentais heureuse et comblé. Quand je voyais mes enfants jouer, s'épanouir et rire; je savais que ma vie était merveilleuse. Quand je me disais que dans quelques mois, un autre bout de chou grandira dans mon ventre, mon coeur sautais de joie. J'étais mère, et j'allais encore l'être. J'étais épouse et je le serais pour toujours. Edward est l'homme de ma vie... Je l'aimais, et l'aimerais pour toujours.

Je levai mes yeux vers Edward et caressa sa joue. Ses yeux s'encrèrent en moi et je lui souris tendrement.

-Je t'aime mon amour...

-Je t'aime aussi Bella, dit-il avant de m'embrasser longuement, passionnément et amoureusement.

Ma vie était parfaite...

_**Snif...** C'est fini, c'est la fin... Je n'abandonne pas mes habitudes et vous dis :_

_Avez-vous aimez ? Je l'espère..._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^_

_**Une rencontre passionnée** est défiitivement **terminé**... Mais, je **reviendrais**, ici pour surement vous remerciez encore à chaque personne personnellement =D_

_Alors, oui à bien tôt !_

**_Bisous _**

**_Vanessa_**


	54. Un dernier mot

**_Bonsoir à tous !_**

**_Neuf mois aujourd'hui...  
_**

**_Eh oui, je vous l'avait promis ^^ Me revoilà pour vous remercier à TOUS (Eh oui les mecs sont là !)_**

**_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews magnifiques !_**

Ptitebella45 : Merci infiniment pour ta review ! Elle me fait très plaisir et je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimés mes chapitres ^^ J'espère te retrouver dans une autre ^^ Biz

Mamanlily : Merci ! Très heureuse de t'avoir donner cette espoir =D Ne le pers jamais en tout cas Bisous

Samystere : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Je les aies adorés comme toujours ! A bien tôt j'espère Bisous

meli-melo : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi ^^ Gros Bisous

KristenStewartFans : Eh bien merci ^^ XD Contente que tout sa t'es plus ! Vraiment =D

frimousse30 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que tu trouves que cette fiction est une belle histoire d'amour... Qui ne rêve pas de sa ? Mdr Gros bisous et à bien tôt sur LEC ^^

Jm'dvrd : UNE SEMAINE ? =O MDR Eh bien merci! Eh bien cher MONSIEUR MERCI enormément de devenir membre de la saga FANS Twilight ^^

xalexeex25: Eh bien merci ^^Oui la première contente que tu aies aimés et que tu es vécu comme moi plusieurs émotions ^^Biz

caRo0ThePriiCess: Merci beaucoup miss, sa me fait plaisir ^^

Lydie's : Dommage en effet mais toute bonne chose a une fin comme plusieurs l'ont dit... Merci beaucoup en tout cas ^^^

fan-par-hasard21 : MDR Thank's ! xD

lapiaf8 : Merci =)

emichlo : Merci ! xD

Althea : Merci beaucoup ! Sa me fait très plaisir que tu aimes autant cette fiction, qu'elle tes fait rêvé =) Bisous

yayalia : Eh bien cher lectrice merci de m'avoir suivit ainsi et merci encore de me soutenir MERCI bisous bisous

elo-didie : Merci ^^

Jyyj : Eh bien merci à nouveau ^^ Eh oui les chanson c'est quelque chose que JADORE et je suis OBLIGER den mettre mDr

Habswifes : Merci ^^

Gaelle-51 :Merci beaucoup pour tes petits conseils et pour ta joie dans cette fiction. Bisous

oliveronica cullen massen : Merci ^^ Sa me rend heureuse tout sa ^^

Grazie : Grazie bella ^^ Merci beaucoup miss a bien tôt

Ilonka : Eh bien sa, on ne le saura jamais ^^XD bisous

appaloosa : MERCII sa me fait plaisir

Mariefandetwilight: Merci pour tout Bisous

Elodie Breuse : Merci beaucoup j'espère aussi te retrouver dans mes autres histoires ^^ Bisous

pierad85 : Merci

Elodie52 : Oui c'est assez bizarre ma tarré j'avoue... ^^ Oui moi aussi je suis très contente de t'avoir connu ici Elodie, ma belle désormais je t'ai la dans mon coeur, je t'aime fort et je suis très heureuse de t'avoir connu. Tu es une de mes meilleure amie et je sais que je pourrai toujours conté sur toi =D Merci pour toutes tes reviews. Chacune les plus déjantés que les autres et GROS BISOUS =D Ps : Oui oui avec marie XD

_**! VOILA !**_

_**Une autre chose à dire : Ma nouvelle fiction : Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare est POSTER et l'autre viendra par après ^^**_

_**A bien tôt j'espère ! **_

_**GROS BISOUS**_

_**JE VOUS AIMES FORT**_

_**BISOUS BISOUS**_

_**VANESSA**_


End file.
